


Veritas

by Lanevra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/F, F/M, First Time, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character Death(s), Romance, Slow Build
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 114,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanevra/pseuds/Lanevra
Summary: Poslední ročník v Bradavicích se nese ve znamení velkých změn. To, co bylo v minulosti ztraceno se navrací zpět i přes nelibost těch, kterých se to nejvíce týká. Zvěstuje návrat starých pořádků také zářnou budoucnost ve znamení míru nebo Pán zla zneužije co násilím vyrval z hlubin minulosti a znovuzrozen povstane, aby ovládl svět?....Povídka je a zůstane nedokončená a z tohoto důvodu jsem ji zde označila za kompletní.





	1. Úvod

**Veritas**

_**Hlavní postavy:** Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Albus Brumbál, Poppy Pomfreyová_

_**Vedlejší postavy:** Ginny Weasleyová, Hermiona Grangerová, Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinsonová, Tina Normanová (AUT), Oliver Gift (AUT), Minerva McGonagalová, Remus Lupin, Nymfadora Tonksová-Lupinová, Aberforth Brumbál, Voldemort, Rufus Brousek, Paní Prozřetelnost, Matička Smrt_

_**Hlavní páry:** Harry Potter/Severus Snape_

_**Vedlejší páry:** Harry Potter/Ginny Weasleyová, Pansy Parkinsonová/Tina Normanová, Remus Lupin/Nymfadora Tonksová-Lupinová, Neville Longbottom/Lenka Láskorádová_

_**Stručný děj:** Poslední ročník v Bradavicích se nese ve znamení velkých změn. To, co bylo v minulosti ztraceno se navrací zpět i přes nelibost těch, kterých se to nejvíce týká. Zvěstuje návrat starých pořádků také zářnou budoucnost ve znamení míru nebo Pán zla zneužije co násilím vyrval z hlubin minulosti a znovuzrozen povstane, aby ovládl svět?_

°°0°°

Celá povídka se odehrává v Harryho sedmém ročníku, ale kánon jsem sledovala pouze do ročníku pátého. Zároveň je to celé o rok šoupnuté. Teoreticky, kdyby Potter chodil do školy normálně, by absolvoval na konci jara 1998, zde ovšem bude absolvovat až v roce 1999. Nestalo se že by snad přerušil nebo propadl, prostě se jen narodil o rok později a všichni ostatní taky.

Co se týče dění v šestém ročníku; nejspíš se o něm budete v průběhu povídky dovídat střípky informací, celkově ale mohu prozradit že Brumbál našel všechny viteáli sám, zlikvidoval je také sám a nezemřel při tom ani nebyl proklet. Voldemortovi, chudákovi malému, zbyla už jenom Nagini jakožto poslední kousíček jeho duše odložený na horší časy. Je to tak proto, že to byl jediný viteál ke kterému se Brumbál logicky nemohl dostat, protože ji má Pán zla stále při sobě jako společnici.

Též prozradím že ústřední zápletkou je Mpreg neboli mužské těhotenství. Ve své podstatě s prvních pár kapitol už to každému bude jasné, takže nač se s tím tajit teď. A čtenáři chtějí být před takto neobvyklím tématem předem varováni. Tedy tímto vás varuji, v povídce se vyskytuje těhotný můž a těhotenství u mužů je tam často probíráno.

Něco málo k samotnému těhotenství; chtěla bych ho, a snažím se, popsat co nejreálněji. Obvykle v povídkách bývá celé těhotenství, ať už mužské (u toho je to ale častější) nebo běžné těhotenství popsáno vlastně třemi základními věcmi; přejídání se, zvracení a náladovost. To není těhotenství, to je nezaléčená bipolární porucha dobrovázená těžkou bulimií. Klasické příznaky samozřejmě budou, nechci stvořit všemi nastávajícími matkami nesnášenou rodičku typu 'Já nevím že jsem těhotná', ale zase to nebudeme přehánět. Těhotenství poskytuje rozmanitou škálu příznaků které se dají zajímavím způsobem zapracovat do povídky a já upřímně nechápu proč to nikdy nikdo neudělá.

Taktéž se tu objevuje hodně oblíbený motiv, které se je už v prologu a bude doprovázet celou povídku a proto ho mohu hned vyzradit. Jedná se o to, že Potter má léčitelské schopnosti. Tak jako u těhotenství jsou lidé s takovím to nadáním obvykle zpodobňováni jako přecitlivělé ba až hysterické trosky co se hroutí když se na druhém konci hradu někdo píchne o jehlu do prstu. Toho bych se prosím také chtěla vyvarovat, je tototiž něco u čeho při čtení povídek většinou tluču hlavou do klávesnice.

Kromě ústředního páru HP/SS tady narazíte na mnoho páru dalších, ať už heterosexuální, gay nebo dokonce lesbických. Vyjmenovávat je myslím nemá smysl, některé jsou kánonické, jiné nikoliv a najdou se tu i AUT postavy které se též zapojí do příběhu. Nebojte se, myslím že žádné z nich není ani MS ani GS postavu, tedy až na jednu, že ano, ale to má jisté odpodstatnění v příběhu. Vážně má!

Což mě hned přivádí k varování, že to narazité na jednu pořádně božskou postavu - tedy kromě Brumbála a Voldemorta, že ano - u které mohu jen doufat že vám nebude ze srdce protivná. Myslím že ne, ve své podstatě je ta postava docela neškodná a do příběhu jakožto 'Deus ex machina' nezasahuje.

Ještě něco málo k názvu celé povídky. Domnívám se že drtivá většina čtenářů bude vědět že slovo "veritas" je latinska "pravda". Mimo jiné je to také jméno Římské bohyně pravdy. Nemohu říct jestli jméno vyjadřuje nějaký bod v povídce nebo zastupuje celou povídku, ne proto že bych nechtěla, ale protože to nevím. To slovo, veritas, prostě k povídce v mé mysli patří a to je všechno. Tím pádem bych za tím, jakožto čtenář, nehledala žádné skryté pravdy.


	2. Prolog

Bláhově se domníval, že může utéct a nalézt azyl v Bradavicích. Malý, ubohý mužíček s naivní představou, že jemu může někdo beztrestně uniknout. Ne, nikdo nebyl chytřejší a mocnější než on. Všichni ostatní byli jenom maličcí mravenci u jeho nohou, které může jedním dupnutím rozmačkat na kaši. Někteří měli trochu význam, jako jeho nejvěrnější, jiní zase trochu moci, jako členové Fénixova řádu, ale žádný z nich mu nemohl skutečně vzdorovat. Až na dva lidi.

Brumbála, starého blázna, co mu Prozřetelnost nadělila víc moci, než si ten hlupák zasloužil. A pak Harryho Pottera.

Dítě, se kterým byl spjat proroctvím. Ta prý bývají silnější, než vůle nejmocnějších čarodějů. Nechtěl tomu věřit, hodlal svou potencionální zhoubu odstranit dřív, než ho bude moci ohrozit. Ale neschopnost jeho stoupenců mu to neumožnila. Tomu spratkovi se podařilo co doposud nikomu jinému. Zranil ho a to způsobem, který nebyl jen bolestivý a magický, ale hlavně byl nevyléčitelný. Tedy skoro, protože na světě není nic, co by se nedalo vyléčit, pokud jste dost mocný, a to včetně samotné smrti. Byl důkazem toho, že ač mu svou zubatou tlamou pořád dýchala zblízka na záda, nebyla Matička Smrt schopna ho skutečně zkosit. Když to nedokázala ona, opakovaně se o to pokoušejíc, pak nehodlal dopustit, aby to dokázal ten kluk.

Hnisající, páchnoucí a rozpadající se maso, šířící se zhoubně od rány na paži, dokázal vyléčit. Dokázal víc než to, mohl se stát člověkem. Dlouho o tom jenom slýchal, o obřadu navracející život mrtvým, skutečný život. Dnes konečně zjistil,že na to stačilo pouze získat jednu jedinou vzácnou přísadu, kterou už neměl v Anglii nikdo v rukou skoro sto let. Naštěstí věděl, jak začít, stačilo jen očistit krev jednoho polokrevného sluhy a navrátit mu lesk jeho předků. Bylo to vlastně tak snadné.

Právě teď míchal naběračkou v kotlíku plném lektvaru a tiše odříkával prastaré formule. Lektvar ztrácel konzistenci, měnil se v modrou mlhu stoupající pomalu vzhůru z kotlíku a formující se v oblak ani ne metr nad jeho hlavou. Jakmile v kotlíku nezbyla ani jediná kapka, tak vytáhl hůlku a za dalšího šeptání oblak roztočil. Měnil barvy, vrhal blesky a prskal, dokud nezměnil odstín na šedou, jakou mívá obyčejná mlha. Nic neprozrazovalo, že to bylo něco víc než jen obláček neškodného kouře. Zašeptal jméno, to jméno znějící jako kdyby ho vyslovoval v hadím jazyce, a mávnutím hůlky poslal obláček kouře pryč.

Stáhl se do tenkého provázku, zamířil k oknu sklepení Malfoy Manor a protáhl se pod okenním rámem do teplého letního vzduchu, míře k Bradavicím ke svému cíli, momentálně ve falešném pocitu bezpečí spícímu v posteli.

Pohledem vyprovázel proužek kouře, dokud jeho poslední kapička nezmizela pod rámem, a pak si prudce stiskl své zraněné předloktí. Magie, kterou použil, byla stará, mocná, vyčerpávající a jeho rána se proto ozývala palčivou bolestí, vystřelující až do ramene. Tiše zasyčel nejsprostší nadávku, jaká v hadím jazyce existovala. Okamžik na to ucítil chladný dotek šupinatého těla, jak se Nagini protáhla těsně kolem jeho lýtka a ovíjela mu nohy v gestu podpory. Věděla, jak trpí, chtěla mu pomoct, šeptala slova útěchy, ale nemohla udělat nic.

Pustil svou ruku a narovnal se pevně v zádech. Nehodlal před příživníky ve svém okolí dát najevo jen špetku slabosti. Bohatě stačilo, že odporný malý Červ, krčící se u zdi, ho viděl jako bezmála bezbrannou napodobeninu člověka. Kdyby nebyl tak bezvýznamný, tak odpudivý pro všechny a hlavně strachy tak podělaný, že si nic netroufl říct, tak by ho dávno zabil, jen aby se uchránil před ponížením. Takhle ho alespoň mohl používat jako podnožku, když si četl u krbu.

„Teď je to na tobě," promluvil ledovým hlasem a bleskl po mladém muži, který měl jako jediný z přihlížejících holou tvář jen částečně zakrytou stínem z hluboko stažené kápě.

„Rozumím, můj pane, a nezklamu vás. To přísahám," odpověděl mu mladý novic a hluboce se uklonil.

„V to doufám, jinak věz, že tě trest nemine. V opačném případě tě odměním," přislíbil upřímně, on jak trestal, tak i odměňoval. Málokdo měl jenom špetku jeho úcty, všichni ale měli to, co si právem zasloužili. Mučit a týrat bez ustání ty, co vám slouží, bylo stejně platné, jako je rovnou zabít nebo naopak je rozmazlovat jako malé děti. Vše muselo být vyvážené a podané tak, aby si mysleli, co pro vás neznamenají. Když se tu teď rozhlédl po všech těch očích, zářících oddaně zpoza Smrtijedských masek, a ochutnal atmosféru upoceného strachu a úcty, tak se jen se sebezapřením nevysmál všem těm naivním hlupákům do obličeje.

„Co máš dělat, víš, tak jdi."

Pohybem ruky poslal novice pryč. Mladík se znovu uklonil, zacouval do uctivé a bezpečné vzdálenosti, aby se přenesl pryč s tichým prásknutím. Ušklíbl se, jen co mu zmizel z očí. Jeho jméno... to jméno bylo směšné vzhledem k úkolu, co měl. Nikdo by nepochopil, proč vybral jeho, nebyl by si myslel, že je to z jiného důvodu, ale pravdou bylo, že to bylo právě a jen kvůli jménu. Našel by lepší, našel by hezčí, našel by příhodnější, ale to jméno bylo tak neskutečně lákavé. Odráželo sice mudlovskou literaturu, ovšem i tak bylo příhodné na svádění.

°°0°°

"Zachránil tomu muži život, hlupák jeden, a málem ho to zabilo," slyšel hlas madam Pomfreyová zpoza látkové zástěny.

"Je to Harry, takové věci prostě dělá, nehledě na svůj život," odpověděl jí Brumbál hlasem plným jak pýchy, tak i velké obavy. "Věděl jsem, že je zvláštní, nikdy jsem ale netušil jak moc. Už jeho spojení s Voldemortem... a teď toto. Bude schopen své nadání ovládat a využívat tak, aby to pro něj bylo bezpečné?"

"Do určité míry určitě, jenže tohle je vždycky strašně těžké. Záleží to spíš na pocitech. Léčitel, léčitel s velkým L, Mistr Léčitel, dokáže svou mocí uzdravovat jen ty, ke kterým má citový vztah, což má ale většinou ke všem pacientům. Mistři Léčitelé jsou lidé silně empatičtí, co nedovedou sledovat bez vlastní bolesti utrpení jiných. Mají to těžké," povzdechla si lékouzelnice.

"Na to jsem se neptal, Poppy, vždyť já vím, jak funguje léčitelství, dokonce jsem jednoho mistra léčitele za svých mladých let osobně znal. Zajímá mě, jestli si myslíš, že Harry to zvládne?" opravil Brumbál svůj dotaz. "Ovládat léčitelskou magii chce mnoho soustředění a to je věc, kterou Harry postrádá. Všiml jsem si, že má chvíle, kdy jako kdyby se zcela ztratil z našeho světa, a to mi často dělá starosti."

"Toho jsme si také všimla a netuším, čím by to mohlo být. Obvykle za to může kolísání magie. Když nemá tělo rovnoměrný přísun moci, tak je zesláblé a nemocné. Problém je, že magie pana Pottera je silná, stálá a s přibývajícími roky její intenzita jen stoupá. Prozatím dokonce ani nevidím náznak toho, že by se měla ustálit na nynějších hodnotách. Předpokládám, že než mu bude sedmnáct, předčí v síle skoro všechny své spolužáky a stále ještě nebude zcela na vrcholu moci. Pokud mohu odhadovat pak dosáhne desátého možná jedenáctého stupně síly. Takže ne, magií to není. Snad mě jedině napadlo, že stres a trauma mají vliv na jeho psychiku, pokud tomu tak je, tak abych se vrátila k vašemu původnímu dotazu, Albusi, mohlo by to představovat problém," odmlčela se a dlouze si povzdechla. "První, co se bude muset naučit a pečlivě si to vtlouct do hlavy, je, že nemůže zachránit všechny. Pak by ho někdo měl naučit zbytek... lékouzelnická zaříkávání, diagnostická kouzla... možná zkusit ho naučit meditovat a vyvolávat svou moc. Nejlépe by se na to hodil jiný léčitel, ale o žádném dostupném nevím."

"V tom případě by ses mohla té úlohy zhostit sama," navrhl Brumbál.

"Na to nejsem dost schopná. Dokážu sotva třetinu toho co on a ještě k tomu potřebuji hůlku, lektvary a mnoho času. Co já ho mohu naučit?"

"Jsem si jist, že by se něco našlo," odmlčel se. "Pojďme mluvit ven. Zbytečně ho rušíme a mohl by nás zaslechnout, kdyby se probudil."

Už jsem vás slyšel, pomyslel si Harry, ležící na lůžku. Nebyl zraněný, jen vyčerpaný až na samou mez, kdy už pomalu ani nemohl zvednout hlavu, přesto mu mysl fungovala dokonale. Mohl tu jen ležet a přemýšlet o tom, o čem ředitel a lékouzelnice mluvili, a vlastně o celém letošním roce.

Šestý ročník si předem určil jako nejklidnější ze všech, usilovně si to přál každý večer během prázdnin i pak během roku a skoro se to stalo skutečností. Sice nejdřív s hrůzou zjistil, že má V z lektvarů, protože muž, co posuzoval jeho práci, byl asi duševně zaostalý, a že nemůže nejít na pokročilé lektvary, jelikož mu to nikdo nedovolí, ale to nebylo až tak strašné. Snape byl Snape, za ty roky už si celkem zvykl.

Potěšilo ho, že na Obranu měli letos Tonksovou. Uměla skvěle učit, studenti ji měli rádi skoro stejně jako před lety Lupina. Množství úrazů ve třídách se sice zdvojnásobilo, jenže to povětšinou byly ukopnuté palce, naražená hlava a přiražené prsty samotné profesorky. I když bylo všechno skvělé, ani ona nevydržela do dalšího roku. Výjimečně ne proto, že by se jí stalo něco strašného. O poslední hodině všem nadšeně oznámila, že je těhotná, a zjevně si při tom vůbec nedělala starosti s tím, že je svobodná a že nikdo na škole neměl ani potuchu o tom, že by se s někým scházela. Vědělo to jen pár lidí, mimo jiné Harry s Ronem a Hermionou, a těm lidem spadla v tu chvíli brada až na lavici. Tonksová mohla čekat dítě jen s jediným člověkem, s Remusem Lupinem. A Harry se na něj zlobil za to, že mu o tom nenapsal.

Nakonec tu byl samozřejmě Voldemort. Skoro celý rok dal pokoj, nedělo se nic přímo v Bradavicích, jen v okolním světě se ztráceli a umírali lidé, zatímco ministerstvo se tomu zoufale snažilo zabránit. Zlom přišel asi měsíc před koncem školy, kdy si ten bláznivý hadí ksicht usmyslel, že prostě jen tak pro zábavu nebo snad ze vzteku, vezme Bradavice ztečí. Nemohl zvítězit, samozřejmě že ne, když tu byl Brumbál, to mu ale nezabránilo řádně Harryho zřídit. Opět se spolu střetli, to už snad bylo nevyhnutelné, a opět protáhl mladého Nebelvíra mlýnkem na maso. Rozdíl tu byl tentokrát opravdu jen malý; dokázal Voldemorta zranit.

V poslední chvíli, prakticky před smrtí, pomoc v nedohlednu, zvedl hůlku a vyslal v zoufalství řezací kouzlo, jak si na nic jiného nevzpomněl. Normálně to stačilo asi tak na to, abyste rozstříhali papír a odrazit ho bylo tak snadné, že to zvládl i druhák. Přesto malá část kouzla proklouzla Voldemortovou obranou a na šedé ruce se objevil dlouhý krvácející šrám. Pamatoval si na ten okamžik Voldemortova naprostého překvapení, kdy zůstal bez pohybu s hůlkou zvednutou v posledním úderu a jen šokovaně hleděl na to, jak temně rudá krev crčí z jeho ruky na zem. Místo toho, aby se z šoku probral a ležícího Harryho dorazil Avadou, zatvářil se upřímně zděšeně a přenesl se zbaběle pryč.

Nechápal to. Malá rána. Bezvýznamná od nejjednoduššího kouzla, přesto Voldemorta tak hluboce vyděsila, že si vůbec nedovedl představit, jak je to možné. Každopádně mu to zachránilo život.

Ovšem kvůli tomuto střetu tu nebyl, vlastně kvůli žádnému střetu. Jeho zranění se rychle zahojila, bradavická lékouzelnice byla mistrem ve svém oboru, a on se proto mohl na konci roku tak jako ostatní vrátit do péče Dursleyových. Už byl na cestě k vlaku, společně se spolužáky a v družném rozhovoru, když se od Prasinek ozval výbuch, do vzduchu se nad lesy zvedl obrovský oblak kouře a zformoval se do Znamení zla. Nikdo nemohl pochybovat, že byla kouzelnická vesnice napadena Smrtijedy.

Neváhal ani nepřemýšlel nad následkem svého činu. Jednoduše seskočil za jízdy z kočáru, vytáhl hůlku a lesem se rozeběhl k vesnici na pomoc. Slyšel za sebou Hermionin a Ronův křik, jak se ho snažili zastavit, a pak si uvědomil, že se ženou za ním, ale nezastavil se. Věděl že se nemůže do Prasinek dostat včas. I když běžel lesem a tak rychle jak dokázal, tak mu to bude trvat nejméně deset minut. Příliš dluho pro nevinné obyvatele městečka.

Když se dostal na náměstí Prasinek, tak bylo už dávno po všem. Domy byly ohořelé, z jednoho šlehaly plameny a na zemi leželi mrtví. Nestihl to, Smrtijedi byli pryč a on nezabránil zkáze. Zoufale běhal od jednoho ležícího těla k druhému, zatímco se tam pomalu a obezřetně začali stahovat přeživší a taky se pokoušeli komukoliv pomoct. Všichni byli mrtví, každý hleděl do nebe otevřenýma skelnýma očima, až na jediného mladého muže. V hrudníku měl hlubokou ránu, jako kdyby obrovská pěst vnikla dovnitř, chytla jeho vnitřnosti a vyrvala je ven. Dýchal jen stěží a doslova bylo v otevřené ráně vidět, jak se jeho plíce pomalu pohybují.

Padl k němu na kolena a přitáhl ho k sobě. Neměl naprosto žádné znalosti lékouzdelnické magie, ani Hermiona, bledá jako smrt, mu nemohla nijak pomoci a Ron ten zvracel opodál do vypálené zahrádky nejbližšího domu.

Harry toho muže prostě nemohl nechat zemřít. Rozhodl se, že se to nestane, že už nikdo kolem nezemře, a ono to... asi to nějak pomohlo. Teď nechápal, co se stalo nebo co udělal, nechápal to ani předtím, jen v sobě pocítil spalující horko vyvěrající z hlouby jeho hrudníku v podobě bílého světla. Záře rychle zesílila tak, že skrz ni neviděl okolí, a obklopila jak jeho, tak i muže, kterého držel v náruči.

Hrudník mu sevřela bolest, sám měl dojem, že mu někdo trhá vnitřnosti na kusy. Bylo to stále horší a horší, až to bylo tak nesnesitelné, že nejspíš omdlel. Na krátký okamžik mu všechno před očima zčernalo a po chvíli, když zvedl najednou zavřená víčka, ležel na zemi a vyděšená Hermiona na něj křičela jménem a lomcovala s ním, jako kdyby se snažila probudit mrtvého. Nemohl se hýbat, sotva mluvil a dýchal, jak hrozně vyčerpaný byl.

Nejspíš by se v tu chvíli únavou rozbrečel, propadl se hluboko do deprese, kdyby se nad ním nesklonil bledý a krví zamazaný obličej muže, co mu před pár chvílemi umíral v náručí. Nevypadal zdravě, byl jako kdyby viděl samotnou smrt, ale jeho hrudník byl vcelku a on byl při vědomí. Mumlal cosi jako díky, brečel a přísahal Harrymu, že splní všechno, oč si řekne. A říkal mi Velmistře.

Mladík vůbec nechápal, o čem mluví, důležité bylo jen to, že žije a je zdravý. Tehdy mohl s úsměvem upadnout do blaženého bezvědomí.

Po neurčité době se probudil tady na ošetřovně v Bradavicích, jako už tisíckrát předtím, a všude kolem byli lidé plní barev. Duhový Brumbál se starostlivým leskem v modrých očích. Modro-fialový Snape se znechuceným šklebem. Zářivě zelená madam Pomfreyová a její věčně ochranitelský výraz. Růžovo-zelená Hermiona, usazená na kraji postele a svírající jeho ruku. A červeno-oranžový Ron s typickým obličejem říkajícím, že se přeci vůbec nic nestalo ale obavou v očích.

Bylo zvláštní všechny ty věci vidět, ale zároveň tak přirozené, že neměl potřebu o tom komukoliv cokoliv říct. Zajímalo ho jen, jak je muži, co byl zraněný. V tu chvíli na sebe všichni vrhali takové zvláštní pohledy jako vždycky, když mu nechtěli něco říct, aby ho neranili, pak mu Brumbál oznámil, že je živý a naprosto zdravý.

To bylo skvělé a nevěděl, co by k tomu víc řekl, dokonce ani když se ho Ron zeptal, jak to udělal. Zmohl se jen na neurčité unavené pokrčení rameny a odpověď ve smyslu, že prostě tak. Chtěl, aby byl zdravý a on se uzdravil. Nepřipadalo mu na tom nic neobvyklého, vždyť lékouzelnice mu nechala dorůst kosti a vyléčila ho ze zranění tak strašných, že v mudlovské nemocnici by ho nejspíš rovnou odepsali. Podle všeho se asi mýlil, nejspíš šlo zase o nějakou výjimečnou vlastnost nebo um, co nikdo jiný nemá a o čem se zase bude mluvit celé měsíce, pokud se to někdo dozví.

Byl prý léčitel, ne lékouzelnik, ale léčitel, což má být něco jako čaroděj přirozeně nadaný na uzdravování jiných. Považoval to za hnusnou ironii, že by někdo jako on, člověk, co způsobil smrt milovaných i cizích, mohl mít dovednost léčit lidi. Asi nějaká karmická odplata vesmíru za to, že je nezodpovědný a je příčinou mnoha utrpení.

Neřekl svůj názor nikomu, prostě si jen vyslechl, jak mu Brumbál vysvětloval, v čem jeho moc spočívá. Prý dokáže převzít na sebe příčinu zranění a vyléčit ji sám na sobě dřív, než ho to zabije, a pokud si nedá pozor, tak ho to může zabít doopravdy. Také něco o zdílení vlastní magie a vůbec věci co mu moc nedávali smysl. Odpověděl na to, že rozumí a že je unavený, jestli by ho nenechali spát. Nechali, ale dál se tu o něm bavili. Brumbál říkal, že je zvláštní, asi netušil, že to v mudlovském světě znamená něco jiného. Divný, blázen, podivín, někdo s kým se slušní lidé nestýkají.

Obrátil se na bok a přitáhl si peřinu k tělu.

Chtělo se mu hrozně spát, tak moc, že i přemýšlení bylo příliš namáhavé. Stočil se do pevného klubíčka, zabalený do peřiny jako do kokonu a zavřel oči. Cítil klid, když upadal do temnoty, ze které byl za chvíli, nebo možná za několik hodiny, nemilosrdně vytažen rozčilenými hlasy doléhajícími k jeho uším.

Zase oči otevřel a s překvapení shledal, že za okny je temná noc. Musel spát několik hodin, aniž by si to vůbec uvědomoval, navíc mu hvězdy a měsíc napovídaly, že už bude nejspíš po půlnoci. Co mohl kdo dělat po půlnoci na ošetřovně? Zaposlouchal se zvědavě do hlasů přicházejících zpoza jeho zad od vedlejší postele.

„Byl jsem za ním brzy z večera, abych si s ním promluvil o Harrym, ale neotevíral mi. Myslel jsem si, že je možná ještě venku ve sklenících a sklízí bylinky. Když jsem ale přišel těsně před půlnocí a pořád to vypadalo, že není doma, tak jsem šel dovnitř a takhle jsem ho našel. Úplně hoří, Poppy, nejen zvenku ale i uvnitř."

Brumbálův hlas byl tak naléhavý, že překonal svou únavu a pomalu se obrátil na druhý bok. Zástěna mezi postelemi nebyla zcela zakrytá, proto mohl vidět kraj černě oděných nohou v černých ponožkách ležících na posteli. Ponožky by samozřejmě nepoznal, ale nikdo jiný na hradě nenosil černé kalhoty než Snape. Bylo tedy jisté, že na vedlejší posteli leží nenáviděný a obávaný profesor lektvarů nejspíš zcela v bezvědomí, protože by si nedovedl představit lektvaristu, že by tu jen tak ležel, kdyby alespoň částečně vnímal. Určitě nepatřil k těm, co si chtějí nechat pomoct.

„Mohlo by jít o otravu z nějakého toho jeho ohavného experimentu. Kolikrát jsem mu říkala, že nemá lektvary testovat na sobě," rozčilovala se lékouzelnice a Harry tu a tam viděl, jak přešla kolem postele a jak mává hůlkou. „Jenže on mě vůbec neposlouchá a tvrdí, že jeho lektvary jsou bezpečné, když se dostanou do fáze testování na lidech. Mozkomor aby ho spral za jeho hloupost!" odmlčela se, nebo spíš se její hlas ztratil, jako kdyby se lekla. „U velké léčitelky Morgany, co to je?"

„O co jde, Poppy?" zeptal se Brumbál, zase znepokojený. Za posledních pár hodin se takový zdál pořád, nejspíš proto, že nevěděl o nikom, kdo by jeho obavy viděl a mohl mít také strach. Protože pokud má strach nejmocnější kouzelník všech dob, tak už je to vážně vážné.

„Něco se děje s magií v jeho krvi... s jeho magií všeobecně. Je to, jako kdyby hořela, spalovala... nevím přesně co, ale bojím se, kam by to mohlo vést. Navíc nevím, jak to zastavit," další odmlka. „Tělo zchladím ve vodní lázni, dám něco na uklidnění, aby se mu snížil tep a zpomalil dech, ale do jeho magie nevím, jak zasáhnout."

„Nevím o žádném lektvaru, který by to mohl způsobit. Do samotné podstaty čaroděje zasahují jen prastaré kletby nebo kouzla, která může ovládat jen málokdo. Čarodějové, co to dokážou, by se dali spočítat na prstech jedné ruky, ale jen jeden z nich má důvod Severusovi tak ublížit," nemusel to říct nahlas, aby Harry věděl, o kom Brumbál mluví. „Možná mám pro něj lék. Pokus se ho udržet stabilizovaného, než se vrátím."

„Jistě. Jeho stav je vážný, ale zatím ne kritický. Půjdu připravit tu vodní lázeň," ubezpečila ho lékouzelnice. Dál už nebyly hlasy slyšet, jen klepnutí dveří dalo nazančovalo, že ředitel odspěchal pryč, a otvorem mezi zástěnami se mihla madam Pomfreyová, spěchající někam dozadu pryč z lůžkového oddělení.

Zůstal tu jen on sám a Snape ležící na vedlejší posteli. Nerozuměl tomu, o čem se Brumbál s lékouzelnicí bavil, ale chápal, že magická podstata čaroděje a její změny jsou vážná věc. Sice i o tom toho věděl málo, v Bradavicích se takové věci neučily, ale Hermiona o tom s ním kdysi mluvila, když se mu snažila vysvětlit, proč jsou Brumbál i Voldemort považováni za nesmírně mocné čaroděje, když ředitele viděl čarovat jen zřídka kdy, zatímco Voldemort prokazatelně mával hůlkou pořád.

Bez toho aby chápal proč, prostě složil nohy z postele a opatrně se posadil. Šlo to lépe než ještě před pár hodinami, ovšem na famfrpálový zápas by si nastoupit netroufl. Cítil se malátně, jako když by se zotavoval z dlouhé nemoci – žádnou nikdy neprožil, ale Dudley tak většinou vypadal a popisoval, že se cítí jako moucha – a právě se pokoušel zase chodit. Stejně opatrně jako se posadil, také vstal. Svět se mu před očima mírně houpal ze strany na stranu. Musel chvíli počkat, než se ustálí, pak mohl odtáhnout látku zástěny a trochu se na ni pověsit pro lepší rovnováhu.

Snape ležel na posteli bez svého obvyklého saka, proto měl na sobě až ke krku zapnutou košili barvy slonovinové kosti, opatřenou, dle Harryho názoru, nesmyslným množstvím miniaturních knoflíčků dokonce i na rukávech. Jinak už měl jen kalhoty a ty černé ponožky. I když vypadal, že jen spí, dokonce i na dálku z něj cítil sálající žár. Zároveň se zdál tak neuvěřitelně bezbranný, až Harry pocítil podivnou touhu mu pomoci.

V duchu se za ni okamžitě proklel. Copak byl nějaký hloupý samaritán, aby pomáhal Snapeovi? Muži, který ho nenáviděl z hlouby své lektvary sežrané černé duše a nevynechal jedinou příležitost, jak mu ublížit. Nikdo neměl Snapea rád, nikdo mu nechtěl pomoct, a pokud by mu snad někdo někdy pomáhat chtěl, pak by to rozhodně nemohl být Harry. Ne, on určitě ne.

Přes veškerou svou zlost na sebe samého se přistihl, že se přišoural k lektvarisově lůžku a teď tu stojí a prohlíží si ho daleko podrobněji, jako kdyby se snažil pohledem zjistit diagnózu. Mrkl jednou, dvakrát, a když mrkl potřetí, spatřil mužovu fialovo-modrou auru zachvácenou bouří plnou blesků a výbuchů. Lékouzelnice měla pravdu, tohle byla hořící magie, nejspíš, protože co jiného než magií by ta aura byla, že ano?

Klesl na hranu postele a natáhl ruku. Váhal jen krátce, než se prsty dotkl potem zbroceného bledého čela, částečně zakrytého vlhkými černými vlasy. Okamžik, snad jeden nádech to bylo, prostě jen zpocené čelo, a pak se ho zmocnilo peklo. Doslovně. Oheň mu pokryl celé tělo, obalil orgány a do rozpálených kleští sevřel mozek. Byl to žár tak strašný, až měl dojem, že mu vře krev přímo v žilách jako roztavené olovo. Mohl jen bezdeše lapat po vzduchu a třást se.

Určitým způsobem to bylo stejné jako poprvé, malá část jeho já, co si zachovala i přes oheň zdravý rozum, jasně říkala, že právě prožívá to, co Snape, ale nedostavila se bílá záře ani pocit moci v rukách. Ne, byl prostě jen oheň, žádná pomoc. Žádná útěcha. Žádná léčitelská magie. Zůstával po tom jistý pocit zklamání a beznadějně nepřehlušený bolestí vroucí krve v žilách. Když myslel, že už to nevydrží ani o sekundu víc a jistě omdlí, v tom lepší případě, tak ucítil, jak ho někdo chytá za hořící ramena a strhává ho stranou. Oheň zhasl a zůstala po něm jen podrážděná kůže, bolící žaludek a tepající žíly na hlavě. Chvíli nevnímal, kde je, v náhlé úlevě z toho, že už je po všem, pak mu došlo, že ho někdo pevně drží kolem ramen. Cítil jasný pach lékouzelnických lektvarů a zároveň mu pod přivřená víčka pronikala tetelící se zelená záře.

„Chtěl jste se zabít, pane Pottere?" uslyšel u ucha kárající hlas plný obav, byla to madam Pomfreyová. „Nemůžete jen tak použít svou moc bez toho, abyste chápal nemoc," pokračovala v kárání, zatímco ho zvedala z postele. „Dívejte se na mě a poslouchejte mě velice pozorně," držela ho pevně za ramena a nutila ho, aby jí pohlédl do očí, které, ač byly hnědé, svítily zeleným světlem. „Pamatujte si jednu věc, důležitou věc a to, že je nemůžete všechny zachránit a nesmíte se o to ani snažit, rozumíte? Není strašlivějšího pohledu než na umírajícího člověka, vězte, že vím, o čem mluvím, ale každý lékouzelník i léčitel si musí uvědomit, že někdy prostě pro pacienta už není léku, protože jeho čas nadešel. Tehdy mu můžeme ulevit od bolesti, nebo mu pomoci důstojně ukončit život, pokud má šanci si o tom sám rozhodnout a takové přání projeví," její přísný obličej trochu polevil ve svém křečovitém výrazu. „Vy zvláště si musíte uvědomit, kdy nesmíte používat své nově objevené schopnosti. Nejdřív musíte vědět, jakou nemocí pacient trpí, a pak až ho léčit. Rozuměl jste mi?"

Rozuměl, ano, ale nechtěl rozumět. Musel zachránit všechny a nemělo to co společného s jeho mocí, jak by se mohlo zdát. On to prostě tak chtěl. Od Siriusovy smrti nemyslel na nic jiného než na to, za čí vší smrt může. Slíbil si, že bude dělat všechno proto, aby už nikdy nikdo kvůli němu nezemřel, k čemuž teď získal prostředky, když mohl léčit. Bylo to na pochopení snadné, nebo snad ne?

„Snape... on zemře?" vyslovil polohlasně a náhle ucítil prudkou obavu o lektvaristův život.

Mohl být zlý a ošklivý jako noc, ale smrt uhořením si rozhodně nezasloužil. Ne, dokud tu byl Harry, který by mu mohl pomoci. Nechtěl, aby Snape zemřel, prostě ne. Zároveň, co mu tyhle myšlenky bloudily hlavou, začal cítit podivný tlak za očima. Chtělo se mu brečet. Neměl skutečný důvod, protože necítil k lektvaristovi náklonnost, kdy by litoval jeho nemoci a utrpení jako přítel, přesto ta lítost zachvacující jeho nitro byla tak velká, že mohl jasně cítit, jak mu slzy vyklouzly zpoza víček a teď se kutálely po tvářích. Brečel kvůli umaštěnci ze sklepení. Jak směšné.

„Ne, profesor Snape nezemře, pokud si lehnete a necháte mě dělat svou práci," odpověděla mu hlasem pořád tak přísným a dostrkala ho k jeho lůžku. „Lehněte si a ležte. A už žádné vylomeniny, mám moc práce na to, abych vás tu honila po celém hradě."

Padl pod jejím důrazným stiskem ramenou na postel. Vzhlížel k ní nahoru, tvář vlhkou od slz, a ona shlížela dolu na něj. Její přísná tvář nadobro a zcela změkla, když se k němu sklonila a zlehka mu prohrábla vlasy v mateřském gestu.

„Bude to dobré, Harry," promluvila vlídností zjemněným hlasem. „Musím dát profesorovi studenou koupel, abych mu srazila teplotu. Slibuji, že budeme jen kousek tady vedle, a kdybych potřebovala tvé schopnosti, tak tě zavolám. Ano?"

Němě přikývl na souhlas. Měl sice dojem, že jeho schopnosti tentokrát nepomohou ani pomoci nemohou, přesto by se pokusil udělat cokoliv, aby zachránil trpícího muže. Lékouzelnice se na něj ještě jednou usmála, pak ho zanechala na posteli, kolem které pevně zatáhla zástěnu. Klesl na lůžko a poslouchal, jak k němu doléhá šplouchavý zvuk, když lékouzelnice ukládala Snapea do vany se studenou vodou. Zachvěl se při té představě, že by ho v okamžiku, kdy mu hořelo tělo, ponořili do vody. Snapeův bolestný sten, který vzápětí následoval, ho donutil přitisknout si polštář na hlavu a zavřít oči. Nechtěl slyšet ani vidět, co se děje za zástěnou.


	3. Jednoduchý svazek

Opláchl si z tváře zbytky pěny na holení a podíval se na sebe do zrcadla. Viděl to co obvykle, bledou pleť s nezdravým žlutým nádechem, velký nos, pichlavé oči a momentálně mokré černé vlasy zplihle visící kolem obličeje.

Ušklíbl se na sebe, sebral hůlku z hrany umyvadla a mávnutím si vlasy vysušil. Prozatím v tento okamžik byly lehké, voňavé a vířily mu kolem hlavy. Dlouho to tak nezůstane, to věděl, ale pro teď vypadal dobře a nepozoroval na sobě nic zvláštního. Každé ráno, od toho osudného týdne na začátku školních prázdnin, se přesně podle Brumbálových rad celý prohlédl a zkontroloval i svou magii pomocí série jednoduchých zaklínadel zasahujících do všech koutů magické podstaty.

Nezjistil na sobě nic. Ať mu Pán zla provedl cokoliv, pokud to vůbec byl on, tak se mu to buď nepovedlo, nebo to prozatím nemělo žádné následky. Rozhodně to nevypadalo, že v příštích pár dnech zemře. A už vůbec to nevypadalo, že něco takového jeho Mistr vůbec očekává. Nevěnoval mu větší pozornost než jindy, když se dostavil na Smrtijedské setkání, vlastně by se dalo říct, že mu jí věnoval o něco méně než obvykle, ale pořád nic kritického. Nebyl za poslední dva měsíce, od své nemoci, vyslán na žádnou faktickou misi ani požádán o zvláštní lektvar, obojí jen ocenil. Méně práce pro něj.

Červíček pochybností tu byl, ptal se, proč tomu tak je, na druhou stranu, kdyby měl sáhodlouze přemýšlet o činech Pána zla, tak by také ve svém životě nedělal nic jiného. Držet se na pozoru bylo nezbytně nutné, to ano, zároveň se ale nemohl strachy a podezřením třást každou minutu svého života. Teď se zdálo, že je klid, možná klid před bouří, ale klid to byl. A Severus ho využíval skutečně hojně.

Natáhl si košili a pečlivě ji zapnul až ke krku a zastrčil do kalhot. Vypadal v tom prý upjatě a naprosto se nehodil do mořských vln, jak ho Mefisto nezapomněl hned informovat. Jako kdyby na tom záleželo, jak se hodí do vln, když se jim vyhýbal jako čert kříži. Moře neměl rád, slunce neměl rád, italskou kuchyni neměl rád a nebýt toho, že sem byl Mefistem pozván, tak by v životě nenavštívil jinou část Benátek než jeden kouzelnický hotel, kde se vždy konaly přednášky světových lektvarových mistrů. Památky, mudlovské i ty kouzelnického, ho nezajímaly, protože mu bohatě stačilo si o nich přečíst a vidět je na fotografii. Také co by na nich nového vykoukal, kdyby je viděl naživo.

Ještě si upravil límeček a vyšel z koupelny rovnou směřující skrz ložnici do vedlejšího pokoje a odtamtud dveřmi ven na verandu. Slunce byla první věc, co ho tam přivítala svým nemilosrdným žárem a paprsky zákeřně namířenými rovnou do obličeje. Přimhouřil pod tím útokem oči a urychleně se přesunul do bezpečí pod veliký slunečník. Jediné příjemné, co tu bylo, byla snídaně na stole a pravda, slaný větřík vanoucí sem od moře.

Samozřejmě pak Mefisto sedící na druhé straně stolu.

Severus zvedl svůj hrnek s kávou a přes jeho okraj si změřil mladého muže, který mu poslední dva měsíce věnoval své tělo, ale také pohostinnost ve svém domě. Italské předky nemohl Mefisto popřít, při své snědosti a opálení to prostě nebylo možné. Zároveň měl spíš vychování Angličana po své matce, jenže koho zajímala výchova. Severuse ani trochu, když mohl mít v náruči pevné svalnaté tělo a v zadku tvrdý penis přesně těch správných rozměrů, aby poskytoval tu největší rozkoš.

O skutečnosti, že mohl jíst, pít a radovat se zadarmo, ani nemluvě, to byla taková pěkná třešnička navrch. Severusův mladý milenec totiž pocházel z bohaté, čistokrevné italské rodiny natolik vážené, že by klidně mohl den ze dne vstoupit do služeb Pána zla zejména vzhledem k tomu, že měl dosti rázné názory na mudly, mudlorozené a polokrevné.

Napil se a pozvednutím obočí odpověděl na Mefistův zářivě bílý úsměv, co na něj mladý muž vrhal během mazání toustu silnou vrstvou marmelády. Když ho tak viděl, spokojeného se vším, tak se mu do mysli zase vkradla ta nepříjemné myšlenka, jak se sem vůbec dostal a co tím mladý Ital sleduje, že s ním spí. Mefisto byl mladý, krásný, bohatý, vážený a všemi oblíbený muž, co mohl mít každého, na koho si ukázal, jedno, jestli by to byl muž nebo žena. Proto bylo na pováženou, proč zatoužil zrovna po společnosti sice vzdělaného a inteligentního lektvaristy, ale člověka, co nebyl oblíbený a příjemný a ani se nesnažil jedním z toho být. Veskrze mu nezáleželo na tom, co si o něm lidé myslí, hlavně když ho s ničím neobtěžovali, věděl však, že do ideálu muže má hodně daleko. Byl si moc dobře vědom vlastností, co většina lidí považovala za charakterové vady, jako fakt, že všechny kolem sebe považoval za hlupáky nehodné jeho zájmu.

V okamžiku, kdy ho Mefisto oslovil v lokálu Děravého kotle, kudy procházel do mudlovského Londýna, si pomyslel, že si z něj dělá vtípky. Rozhlížel se všude dokola, jestli někde za sloupem není schovaná partička stejně starých výrostků, co si z něj teď utahuje.

Když nikoho neviděl, tak přišel hned s teorií, že je to nějaký špeh z té či oné strany. Buď ho podezříval Voldemort, a nebo se ministerstvo rozhodlo provokací vyšetřovat čaroděje podezřelé z toho, že se opět přidali na stranu Pána zla. V obou případech by bylo ideální na to jít přes postel.

Po hodině opatrného rozhovoru a vyptávání se mu nepotvrdila ani tato teorie, prozatím. Mefisto neprojevil jediný zájem o jeho kariéru Smrtijeda nebo třeba jen politické názory, přestože těmi svými se netajil. Neudělal to ani do teď, proto se zdálo, že není špeh, i když si tu teorii ponechával Severus otevřenou a přistupoval by k tématu Pán zla opatrně, kdyby ho milenec nadnesl.

Další, co přicházelo v potaz, byla žádost na složitý, vzácný nebo třeba i zakázaný lektvar. Pověst měl dobrou, vlastně byl považován za jednoho z deseti nejlepších lektvaristů v Anglii, což bylo prestižní postavení. Ale ani to nebyl Mefistův důvod, proč se začal se Severusem bavit, přinejmenším se o ničem takovém doteď nezmínil.

Nakonec to vypadalo, že jde o poslední a nejméně očekávanou možnost a to, že se mu Severus prostě líbí bez toho, aby svou náklonností chtěl něčeho dosáhnout. Nebylo to běžné, ale nebylo to ani výjimečné. Homosexuální muži, se kterými se Severus setkal, měli občas dojem, že jeho nerudné odmítání musí nějak zlomit, protože přeci není možné, aby někdo neatraktivní neskočil po každé příležitosti si zašukat. Bylo to možné. I když to nerad přiznával i sám sobě, on potřeboval jistý stupeň důvěry se svým milencem, aby se dokázal skutečně uvolnit a milování si užít. Asi to bylo v tom, že lidem nedůvěřoval, a přesto preferoval být v sexu submisivní. Jednoduše miloval ten pocit teplého, tvrdého penisu, jak se pohybuje v jeho zadku. To byla slabost Severuse Snapea, jež mohlo objevit jen pár výjimečných lidí, jako třeba Mefisto.

„Ty už zase přemýšlíš, Severusi," znělo od Mefista jako napomenutí. „Copak jsem ti stokrát neříkal, že jsi tu kvůli zábavě, dobrému jídlu a hromadě sexu? Copak nad tím se dá přemýšlet, můj mrzutý lektvaristo?"

„Přemýšlím o všem," odpověděl neutrálně, neměl náladu rozebírat své myšlenky, ale ani se hádat. „Co sis přivedl domů, to tu taky máš, příště si pořiď nějaký blonďatý model s půlkou mozku, jestli tě to tak obtěžuje."

Mefisto se vesele zasmál, což i Severuse donutilo k malému úsměvu koutkem rtů. Asi by to do něj hodně lidí neřeklo, ale on si vlastně vážil jistého klidu ve vztahu. Ne že by zažil příliš mnoho vztahů delších než pár týdnů, to jen představa vzdáleného a potencionálního dlouhodobého vztahu spočívala hlavně v rutině a disciplíně. Nebezpečí a rozruchu si zažil za svůj život hodně, tak proč to tahat i do milostného soužití.

Milostné soužití... milenci... partneři... manželé. Když se mu myšlenky stočily tímto směrem, tak si s bodnutím lítosti uvědomil, že za pouhé tři dny se bude muset vrátit do Anglie k hlučným spratkům zamořujícím bradavické chodby jako nákaza. Nebylo to v tom, že by se snad do Mefista zamiloval nebo něco jiného nebelvírsky stupidního, to jen že tady byl právě ten žádaný klid a spousta kvalitního sexu. Komu by se to chtělo měnit.

„Mefistofele... měli bychom si promluvit," nakousl to ošemetné téma, aneb jak se s někým rozejít.

„Nech mě hádat," přerušil ho mladý muž, odkládaje nůž i jídlo na talíř. „Teď mi řekneš, že to všechno bylo úžasné, jak sis skvěle užíval, že mě máš vážně rád, ale že už se spolu nemůžeme vídat, protože ty se musíš vrátit do školy a já patřím sem do své rodné země. Je to tak?"  
„Ne," ušklíbl se s pohrdáním nad tím nesmyslným výčtem. „Chtěl jsem ti pouze oznámit, že dnes odcestuji zpátky do Anglie a nepřeji si, abys mě znovu kontaktoval. Ale ano, klidně si můžeš představit můj srdceryvný výlev, pokud tě to utěšuje. Mně už bude za pár hodin jedno, co si o mně myslíš nebo jak se cítíš."

„Oh, tak to... to jsem skutečně nečekal," vydechl Mefisto, evidentně překvapený a jistě i dotčený Severusovým přístupem k rozluce.

Jistě, mohl být šetrnější k citům mladého muže, jenže k čemu by to bylo. Představa, že spolu budou mít dlouhodobý spokojený vztah s reálnými vyhlídkami na 'žili šťastně až do smrti', byla víc než nerealistická. On to bral jen jako příjemné sexuální rozptýlení, nevázal se citově, a Mefisto se s tím vyrovná lépe, pokud si bude moci zanadávat na Severusovu absolutní bezcitnost.

„Pochopím, pokud mě teď vyhodíš, jen bych si rád nejdřív zabalil. Ostatně těch mých pár věcí by ti k ničemu nebylo," přisadil si ještě, vlastně předpokládající, že mladý milenec vypění a skutečně ho začne vyhazovat. Nebránil by se, tohle byl Mefistův dům a to on tu byl hostem, a hlavně proč vůbec. Čím dřív bude pryč, tím snazší to bude.

„Ne... ne, rozhodně nechci, abys hned odcházel," zakroutil mladík hlavou v důrazném gestu odmítnutí. „Respektuji, že už mě nechceš vidět, vážně, jen tě žádám alespoň o dnešní dopoledne. Posledních pár chvil společně, milování, jídlo do postele... jen se rozloučit v dobrém. Co ty na to?"

Váhal. Nabídka to byla lákavá. Třeba když se skutečně s Mefistem rozloučí v dobrém, opravdu v dobrém tak, že ani jeden nebude nic očekávat, tak by se jednou zase mohli na pár týdnů setkat. Nikdy si netroufl udržovat přátelství s výhodami, když ale mladý Ital bral jejich rozchod tak poklidně, tak možná byla příležitost takové přátelství vyzkoušet.

„Dobrá, tak ještě dnešní dopoledne," přitakal s trochou vnitřního váhání, ale navenek rozhodný. Mefisto se usmál potěšeně, dokonce až nadšeně, natáhl ruku, uchopil Severuse za zápěstí a přitáhl si ho blíž, aby mohl políbit jeho dlaň.

°°0°°

Hleděl na vyzáblé tělo ležící po jeho boku. Kostnatý hrudník se zvedal v pravidelném rytmu, značící , že muž spí, tedy přinejmenším tak vypadal, protože u Severuse si nikdy nebyl ničím jistý. Zvláště ne spánkem, jelikož z toho procital třeba jen kvůli zachrastění náramku na Mefistově ruce. Proto se ho také během jejich společně strávených chvil vzdal, ač to bylo rodinné dědictví a symbol toho, že on je hlavou rodu.

Opatrně se natáhl k nočnímu stolku, otevřel zásuvku a vytáhl bílý krystal pověšený na tenkém stříbrném řetízku. Jak jen potichu to šlo, zase zásuvku zavřel, svíraje krystal pevně v ruce a modlil se, aby se tentokrát něco stalo. Jestli se mu to nepovedlo, a on už se vážně bál, že nepovedlo, tak si byl jistý, že ho čekají hrozné věci. S tichou modlitbou na rtu mířenou k Merlinovi se naklonil nad Severusova záda a pomalu přiblížil hrot vybroušeného kamene k jeho bedrům. Dotkl se kůže jen tak zlehka, přesto sebou muž zašil, jako kdyby ho snad Mefisto píchl přímo jehlou.

Strnul v půlce pohybu a už se mu na rty drala nějaká výmluva o tom, co dělá, jenže Severus se neprobudil. Jen změnil trochu polohu a zůstal v klidu spát. Dlouze si vydechl a dokončil načatý pohyb.

Trvalo to na jeho vkus až moc dlouho, a navíc před očima viděl, jak zase krystal zmodrá, tak jako snad stokrát předtím, a on si bude konečně naprosto jist, že bude muset hodně rychle utíkat, aby se nesetkal s jeho hněvem. Jaké bylo jeho překvapení i úleva, když se mléčná mlha v kameni zbarvila do temně rudé barvy. V úlevě se dlouze nadechl, pak zadržel dech a sevřel rty, duse v sobě tichý smích. Dokázal to. Povedlo se mu to. Bude odměněn.

Nic netušící Severus se převrátil s povzdechem na záda, vlasy mu padly přes tvář a poklidně pokračoval v blahodárném spánku.

°°0°°

Vyplazoval na sebe jazyk do zrcadla, jak se usilovně soustředil na zavázání svého motýlka. Nešlo mu to a kouzlo na to žádné neexistovalo. Tedy prý ano, ale bylo zakázané, protože se mnoha nezkušeným nebo ne moc zdatným kouzelníkům podařilo uškrtit se na vlastním motýlku či kravatě. Dotáhl uzel, pustil udělaného motýlka a ten se naklonil na stranu skoro až jedním koncem pod bradu.

Prudce se nadechl nosem a frustrovaně si odfrkl, když zatáhl za motýlka ve snaze ho rozvázat. Místo toho měl dojem, že si ho ještě víc utahuje.

„Ukaž... já ti to udělám," promluvila kousek za ním Ginny a vzápětí se objevil v zrcadle, kousek nad jeho ramenem, odraz její usměvavé tváře.

„To bys byla hodná, já vůbec nevím jak," postěžoval si a obrátil se k dívce. „Když si myslím, že už se mi to povedlo, tak se ty konce nějak divně posunou, nebo zatočí, nebo co já vím," vrčel a popotahoval si ten otravný kus oblečení.  
„Tak za to pořád, prosimtě, tak netahej. Slyšels? Huš!" okřikla ho a přidala jedno opravdu rázné klepnutí přes ruku.

Sykl, ale poslušně spustil ruce podél těla. Dívka mu zručně a zlehka uvazovala motýlka kolem krku, takže měl dost času si ji pořádně prohlédnout. Ne přímo její tělo, to ho nezajímalo, jemu se daleko víc líbilo magické vlnění kolem ní celé. Mírně přimhouřil oči, přestal ostřit a v tu chvíli z Ginnina těla jako kdyby vyprýštila energie. Směsice zelené a červené. Přelévala se jí ve vlnách kolem pohybujících se rukou, přes ramena, kolem boků, až dolů na nohy. Nejjasnější byla barva vždy v oblasti hrudníku, přesně uprostřed, někde ve výšce srdce, a nejprůhlednější a nejméně sytá zase kolem hlavy, jako kdyby magie nebyla v mozku tak silná. Odvrátil pozornost od Ginniny hlavy a podíval se dolů ke svému krku, mimo jiné také na její ruce. Hned si všiml nerovnováhy na hřbetu pravačky, až okamžik na to mu z reálného světa došel obraz o dlouhém škrábanci.  
„Proč sis to nenechala ošetřit?" zeptal se automaticky.

„Cože?" zvedla hlavu od utahování motýlka, pak se podívala na svou ruku a trochu se pousmála. „To škrábnutí? Udělala jsem si to před chvílí, když jsem Hermioně zapínala šaty. Má vzadu takovou divnou věc z kovu a se zuby, říkala, že je to zip, a je to děsně ostré," ušklíbla se. „Prý to nosí všichni mudlové... nechápu, že nemají rozřezané ruce. Půjdu si to pak namazat."  
„Hej, to přeci nemusíš. Jediný léčitel v baráku je ti plně k dispozici," jen tak zlehka naznačil úklonu, než ji vzal za ruku a zvedl si ji blíž k obličeji.

Rána byla tenká, ale dost dlouhá a navíc začala zase trochu krvácet. Zlehka přikryl dívčinu ruku svou a zavřel oči. Cítil štiplavou bolest na úplně stejném místě, jako bylo zranění na Ginnině ruce. Teplý pocit vyvěrající magie hladící ho po dlani. A nakonec úlevu, když štípání zmizelo.

Opět oči otevřel a dal ruku pryč.

Kůže na dívčině zápěstí byla dokonale jemná a krémové barvy, ani stopa po tom, že tam kdy byla rána, natožpak aby zůstala jizva. Jen hladká kůže, snad ještě mladistvější, pokud to bylo u šestnáctileté možné. Bezděčně přejel prstem po místě, kde dřív bylo zranění a zvířil tak nově obnovené magické žilky v Ginnině auře. Její magie si ho pamatovala, zejména v místě bývalého zranění, a intenzivně reagovala. Mohl citít mravenčení v prstu, kterým se jí dotýkal.

„Díky," řekla Ginny, což ho donutilo k ní vzhlédnout, protože její tón byl takový zvláštní. „Líbí se ti moje šaty?"

„Heh?"

Doteď si ani nevšiml, jak je oblečená, prostě jen předpokládal, že nejspíš nějak slavnostně. Až na její vyzvání jedním mrknutím nechal zmizet auru kolem jejího těla a podíval se na ni, na její skutečný vzhled, ne ten astrální. Měla na sobě po kolena dlouhé šaty. Bílé vespod a na tom červená krajka. Byly hezké, prostě normální šaty, nic co by ho donutilo překvapeně otevřít pusu. Trochu proto nechápal, proč ho na svoje oblečení tedy vůbec upozorňovala.

„Jsou... no... jsou moc hezké a fajn," ohodnotil je opatrně, bylo mu moc dobře jasné, že tohle je situace, kdy jí šaty prostě musí pochválit, i kdyby v nich vypadala jako pytel plný brambor. I přesto se zdálo, že s jeho slovy není úplně spokojená, protože trochu našpulila dolní ret v nespokojeném úšklebku.

„Sluší ti!" dodal překotně, aby se vyhnul hádce nebo nařčení, že se neumí chovat. Tentokrát to už bylo správně, protože se naopak široce usmála a pak k němu přistoupila o půl kroku až tak, že se ho skoro dotýkala.

Bezděčně udělal krok vzad, narazil zády do zrcadla a tím pádem se ocitl uvězněný mezi zdí a Ginny, která z neznámého důvodu udělala další půlkrok. Tentokrát už k němu byla doopravdy přitištěná tak těsně, že mohl cítit její teplo. Polkl přes stažené hrdlo.

„Děkuji. Tobě to taky sluší," zašvitořila, ano, zašvitořila a naklonila se k němu.

Jak se přibližovala, tak se Harry snažil ještě víc odtáhnout, jenže za hlavou už měl hladkou desku zrcadla. Nebylo kam prchnout před jejím, teď už jasným úmyslem, ho políbil. Netušil, co by měl dělat, jestli jí vyjít vstříc, nebo ji zastavit. Myšlenky se mu hlavou rozeběhly jako o závod, ale nebyly moc celistvé. Napadlo ho, co mu asi její bratři udělají, když se spolu začnou scházet. Jasně se viděl jak visí za růžové slipy na vrcholku bradavické astronomické věže, nebo jak si chladí zadek v umyvadle, protože se mu nějakým zázračným způsobem dostal na všechno prádlo svrbivý prášek. Blesklo mu hlavou taky to, že nikdy ani neuvažoval o líbání dívky, nebo kohokoliv. Rozhodně j neměl potřebu je sledovat dlouhými pohledy, jako to dělal Ron. Pak mu myšlenky zase přeskočily k paní Weasleyové, kterak ho žene s vařečkou v ruce přes dvorek a křičí něco jako, že se nemá přibližovat k její dceři. Vzpomněl si též na Hermionu a její podivný a nepovedený románek s Krumem. To všechno dohromady mu na mysl přinášelo naprosto katastrofické scénáře, kdy se bude s Ginny scházet, nevyjde to, zjistí, že se mu líbí třeba domácí skřítci, paní Weasleyová mu seřeže zadek do ruda a Ginniny bratři ho vyvěsí na věž ne za slipy, ale za choulostivé části jeho těla, a pak ho posypou svrbivým práškem úplně celého.

„Gin..." vydechl v úzkostném, leč marném protestu.

Už byla jen pár centimetrů od něj, ucítil její dech na své tváři a pak její rty na svých. Netušil, co má dělat s rukama nebo co má dělat všeobecně. Cítil se nešikovný jako prkno, což ještě zhoršovala skutečnost, že ona zjevně věděla moc dobře, co má dělat. Jen bezděčně otevřel rty a trochu jimi pohnul proti jejím. Váhavě zvedl ruce a položil jí je na boky. Připadal si tak trapně, ba až nepatřičně, jenže byl asi jediný. Ginny se to naopak asi líbilo, protože si trochu povzdechla, zajela Harrymu do vlasů a přisála se k němu ještě víc.

Pokusil se násilím uvolnit, podobně jako to dělal pokaždé, když se kolem někdo zranil a vevnitř se mu něco rozkřičelo, že mu má jít pomoct. Povedlo se. Strnulost odplula. Opatrně, pořád si moc dobře vědom toho, co dělá, přesunul ruce na její záda a pomalu ji začal hladit. Jakmile byl uvolněný, tak se stalo líbání přirozeným. Někde v něm prostě byl instinkt říkající mu, co má dělat. Bylo to příjemné, jak se k němu tiskla, teplé, měkké tělo, trochu vibrující její magií, ale... něco nebylo tak, jak má být. Nedokázal to pojmenovat, jen mu v tom cosi chybělo. Mohlo to být tím, že ji nemiloval? Nikdy mu to nikdo nevnucoval, přesto přirozeně spojoval sex a lásku dohromady a nedovedl si představit, že by spal s někým, koho nemá rád. Ginny měl rád, tak co mu chybělo.

Přerušil polibek jako první. Odtáhl se a podíval se jí do očí. Zářily, ona celá zářila červeně s jasným nádechem zelené, zejména na okrajích aury kolem jejího těla.

„Ehm.. to bylo... nečekané," vypravil ze sebe opatrně, netušil totiž, co by měl v téhle situaci říct.

„Já vím. Promiň," odtáhla se natolik, že měl kolem sebe konečně dost prostoru, „Už jsem prostě nedokázala čekat, jestli se vyjádříš. Mám tě ráda, Harry, a chtěla bych být s tebou. Takže... nechceš se mnou chodit?" zeptala se s nadějí v hlase a zároveň červení ve tváři skrývající její pihy a kontrastující s tím, jak byla ještě před minutou sebevědomá, když se na Harryho vrhla, aby ho políbila.

„Ano, chtěl," slyšel sám sebe říkat a žasnul, kde se to v něm vzalo, nebo jakto že to vůbec vyslovil. Svědomí, nebo co to bylo za hlas, mu nešeptávalo, že by neměl souhlasit, když si není na sto procent jistý, jenže vidět ji tu před sebou a držet ji v náruči, to prostě něco znamenalo. Zásadního, měnícího jejich vztah.

„Ach, Harry!" rozzářila se tak, jak ji ještě nikdy neviděl a nebylo to jen leskem hluboko v jejích očích. Ne, rozhodně ne. Ona celá doslova sálala láskou a štěstím tak intenzivně, až ucítil provinilé bodnutí v hrudi vyplívající z toho, že si nebyl jistý, jestli nedělá chybu.

Místo toho, aby se přiznal ke svému váhání, se sklonil a tentokrát to byl on, kdo políbil ji. Ani tentokrát se neobjevilo to něco, co tam podvědomě očekával, každopádně se mu to líbilo víc. Cítil se jistější, když to byl on, kdo vedl. Praxe či ne, pokud ji mohl pěvně uchopit, sklonit se k ní a, jak by asi lidé řekli, líbat ji jako muž, tak se teprve cítil uvolněně a nemusel si to nařizovat. Sevřel ji do náruče, ruce ovinuté nízko kolem jejího pasu. Ginny se k němu přitiskla naprosto přirozeně, jako kdyby nebylo nikdy nic jiného, co by chtěla dělat, než objímat se a líbat s Harrym. Tiše mu vzdechla do úst, když se přestal rozpakovat zcela, oddal se instinktům velícím mu přivlastnit si ji, takže bez váhání vyzkoušel, jaké to bude, když jí strčí jazyk do pusy. Bylo to sladké a pikantní, jako mátový čaj s cukrem. Příjemné natolik, že mu až docházel dech, když ji konečně propustil.

Hleděli si do očí, Harry se nadechl, aby něco řekl, když se zezdola ozval hlas paní Weasleyové.

„Ginny! Ginny, jsi nahoře?" křičela přes celý dům trochu hloupý dotaz hlavně vzhledem k tomu, že nečekala na odpověď a hned svou dceru zavolala dolů, „Pojď mi sem a pomoz mi s těmi tácy!"

„Budu muset jít."  
„Jasně, chápu," přikývl a pustil ji.

Věnovala mu další úsměv na rozloučenou společně s krátkým polibkem na tvář, než se obrátila a odběhla pryč. Zůstal stát, najednou bezradný, co by měl udělat. Opustil ho příjemný pocit tepla, zato dojem, že ne všechno je, jak má být, zůstal a o to byl silnější než dřív. Nervózně si urovnal manžetu saka, než se na sebe naposledy podíval do zrcadla a pak se vydal dolů do jídelny nebo co to vlastně bylo za místo. Doupě totiž bylo jedna taková velká místnost předělená bez ladu a skladu nedokončenými zdmi. Z kuchyně jste snadno mohli nakouknout do obýváku stejně jako do jídelny, a zároveň šlo projít dveřmi do garáže či ven na zahradu. Navíc vlastně z každé místnosti dole v přízemí se dalo jít ven, někam do lesů nebo mezi slepice. Kdyby to nebylo přehlédnutelné jedním pohledem, tak by se tu dalo snadno ztratit.

„Že musí Tomi sedět vedle Snapea, si mu budeš vysvětlovat sám!" přivítal ho v kuchyni Ronův rozzlobený hlas, jen co vyšel zpoza dveří. „Nevím, proč jste ho vůbec zvali."  
„Protože Fleur si to přála. Snapea si váží, tvrdí, že je to geniální lektvarista a dobrý učitel," řekl Bill a mírně nakrčil nos v gestu nesouhlasu, které bylo příznačné pro všechny Weasleyovy. „Každopádně bych si s tím nedělal takové starosti, beztak nedorazí."

V duchu se trochu ušklíbl. Z nějakého neznámého důvodu měla Fleur ráda Snapea, ba co víc, podle všeho si dopisovali. Netušil, jak by někdo mohl s lektvaristou třeba jen pět minut přátelsky mluvit, natožpak si s ním psát nebo si s ním rozumět, přesto pokaždé, když se o něm během prázdnin někdo zmínil, pocítil podivné chvění napovídající mu, že by měl lektvaristu vyhledat. Pocházelo od jeho nově nabytého nadání, skoro jako kdyby jeho léčitelské schopnosti byly přesvědčené, že je Snape nemocný a nutili Harryho, aby mu pomohl. Skutečnost, že profesor byl opravdu na začátku prázdnin nemocný, ten nepříjemný pocit jenom podporovala. Dostalo se mu sto a jednoho ujištění, že Snapeovi nic není, dokonce i když se neptal, přesto ten pocit nevymizel.

Zrovna teď se dostavil s plnou silou, takže další rozhovor vnímal jen okrajově a spíše ho zajímalo, jestli by třeba dnes mohl nějak zjistit, jestli Snapeovi něco není. Napadlo ho, že by se k němu mohl nenápadně připlížit a dotknout se ho. Mělo to svá rizika, ještě úplně neovládal to, kdy stačí dotek k tomu, aby zjistil, kde to bolí, a kdy se jeho moc aktivuje, aby začala léčit. Za takových okolností snadno mohlo dojít k tomu, že se moc vysílí. To ani nemyslel na skutečnost, co by mu Snape udělal, kdyby se mýlil, nic mu nebylo, a přesto by ho osahával. Nejspíš by mu konečně doopravdy urazil ruku, jak už roky vyhrožoval.

„Nebo na truc dorazí, jen aby nám tu všechno sežral a vypil..."

„... případně otrávil a sledoval, jak umřeme."  
„Myslíš, že by byl při tom schopný jíst?"  
„O tom ani nepochybuji, bratře. Viděl jsem ho pít čaj při tom, když prváci kuchali žáby. Tuším, že by mohl kuchat nás a dávat si sendvič s tuňákem."  
„Fuj, tuňák... Ahoj Harry. To, co máš na puse, je Ginnina rtěnka?"  
„Kde?" Automaticky zvedl ruku ke rtům, otřel si je a podíval se na hřbet, jestli tam opravdu má rtěnku. Samozřejmě zjistil, že nikde nic nemá, takže to byl jenom chyták. S jistou obavou zvedl pohled, aby spatřil už jen to, jak ho o hlavu a víc vyšší chlapci obklopují s hrozivými výrazy na tváři. Vřele doufal, že to nemyslí vážně.  
„Takže ty ses muchloval s naší sestrou?" zeptal se Bill velice podezřívavě.

„No... neměl by ses už jít oblékat? Za hodinu jdeš k oltáři," pokusil se okamžitě změnit téma.  
„Jen se nesnaž, proutníku, moc dobře víme, oč ti jde," dodal hrozivě Fred.

„Začít si s malou sestřičkou svého nejlepšího kamaráda. To je proti základním zákonům nejlepšího kamarádství," přisadil si Ron tvrdě.

„A rovnou se s ní zavřeš v pokoji. Nemáš špetku studu?" nedal se zahanbit ani George a taky se přidal.  
„Já jsem s ní nebyl nikde zavřený!" vykřikl. „Vždyť to ani nebyl můj nápad... chci říct, já se s ní vůbec nechtěl líbat, tedy já se s ní nelíbal."  
„Tak počkat, ty se nechceš líbat s Ginny?" tentokrát si Billy významně složil ruce na prsou. „Nenaznačuješ tím doufám, že pro Harryho Pottera není naše malá sestra dost dobrá."

Jen koukal, jak se taky mohl stavě na odpor půlce mužské části Weasleyovic klanu. Leda tak se pokusit o taktický ústup.

„Nic takového neříkám, to vy říkáte, že... sakra, přestaňte si ze mě utahovat!" rozčílil se.

„Nikdo si tu z tebe neutahuje, mrňousi," naklonil se k němu George. „Naopak na tebe máme spoustu závažných otázek, jako jaké úmysly s Ginny máš?"  
„Ano, přesně tak. Třeba kdy si ji hodláš vzít?" pokýval Ron vážně hlavou.

„Kdy ty si vezmeš Hermionu?" odpálkoval ho dobře mířenou ranou poukazující na to, že měli jeho dva nejlepší přátelé mezi sebou podivný vztah, kdy si nikdo, včetně jich samotných, nebyl jistý, jestli spolu chodí nebo ne.

„To je ovšem dobrá otázka, bratře," podpořil ho Fred. „Kdy hodláš tu zrzavou šprtku přivést do naší rodiny? Krásně by sem zapadla."  
„Hermiona není zrzavá šprtka!" zastal se jí Ron přesně podle Harryho očekávání, takže se víc pozornosti strhlo na něj. Pokusil se proto využít situace a prchnout, jenže nedostal šanci. Na rameno mu dopadla Billova silná ruka.

„Kampak utíkáš, mladý muži? Ještě jsme nedomluvili," pravil mile a zase zatáhl chudáka Harryho zpátky do jejich zrzavého hloučku. Kdyby se vzápětí neobjevila paní Weasleyová s velice uhnaným výrazem ve tváři, tak by byl asi podroben dalšímu výslechu a slovnímu mučení.  
„Williame Arthure Weasley! Co tu děláš a jakto že se ještě nepřipravuješ? Všichni už jsou oblečení ve svátečním a ty... pro Merlina všemocného, vždyť máš na sobě pyžamo!" spráskla ruce. „Fleur už se líčí a ty ses asi ještě ani nekoupal. Jak si to vůbec představuješ? Tvá snoubenka vstávala v půl šesté ráno, aby byla dokonalá na váš velký okamžik, a ty nemáš dost úcty na to, abys přípravě věnoval alespoň hodinu?!"

„Ale Fleur se připravuje už dva týdny, mami. Jí jednu mrkev denně, jen aby zhubla do šatů," znělo to jako stížnost, navíc to nebylo ani trochu řečeno tak, aby to odpovídalo silnému a statečnému odklínači, kterým Bill byl.  
„Jistě, zatímco to mi tu vyžíráš spižírnu. Modli se k zakladatelům, aby si dopnul kalhoty od obleku, nebo se budeš ženit v trenýrkách."  
„Já opravdu pochybuji o tom, že bych ztloustnul," bránil se, nutno podotknout že hodně slabě.

„To vřele doufám. Jdi se honem rychle obléct, kdyby ti nebyli, tak bych ještě stihla přešít knoflíky. Na co ještě čekáš? Zmiz!" vykázala ho namířeným prstem ven z místnosti.

„Ještě že Fleur neumí řvát... doufám," pronesl tiše k mužskému osazenstvu místnosti a podle rozkazu odešel. Všichni jeho bratři, včetně Harryho, jen stěží potlačovali smích, když viděli, jak Molly svého syna prohání, i když už je dávno dospělý. Vyprovodili Billa z místnosti soustrastným pohledem, přesvědčeni o tom, že bouře skončila. Jak jen se mýlili.

„Vy tři taky ještě nejste. Jediný, kdo z Weasleyových kluků kdo je oblečený, je Harry. To si snad nevážíte bratrova velkého dne?"  
„Náhodou my tu s Harrym probírali vážné věci," bránil se Fred. „Podle všeho začal náš milý pan Potter chodit s Ginny a neuráčil se nám to oznámit. Víš o tom?" vrhl na Harryho další významný pohled.

„Ovšemže o tom vím. Proč si myslíš, že jsem ho posadila vedle Ginny?" pokroutila paní Weasleyová hlavou, jako kdyby jí říkali, že nebe je modré. Nejspíš chtěla ještě něco dodat, když se z vedlejší místnosti ozval její manžel volající jí, protože nemůže najít Billovu vázanku. V teatrálním gestu zamávala rukama směrem k nebi, vykřikla, že ji dneska asi trefí šlak, jestli ji budou všichni takhle honit, a odběhla pryč, zanechávajíc všechny své syny bez dozoru.

Koukali za ní, svorně mlčeli, dokud jim nezmizela z dohledu, a pak se začali na celé kolo smát. Harry se smál asi ze všech nejvíc, protože jediný on to neschytal a měl jistou škodolibou radost z toho, že ostatní byli teď v hledáčku paní Weasleyové. Smích ho však přešel docela rychle, dřív než ostatní, uvědomil si totiž, že zasedací pořádek byl sestavený už před dvěma týdny.  
„Víte, co je divné?" zeptal se zamyšleně.  
„Naše matka?" navrhl Ron s úsměvem od ucha k uchu.  
„Jo, ta občas taky, ale hlavně je divné, že mě posadila vedle Ginny... vždyť je to sotva půl hodiny, co... no, co jsme spolu oficiálně začali chodit, tak jak mohla vědět, že budu chtít sedět vedle ní?" zeptal se takhle, i když vlastně necítil nijak velké nutkání si opravdu sednout vedle Ginny. Nevadilo mu to, rád si s ní bude povídat a bavit, jen to nebylo nic, že by po tom toužil uvnitř v srdci. Nejspíš. Nebyl si jistý, jak vlastně takové touhy vypadají.  
„Souhlasíme, to je vážně divné..." přitakal George.

„Někdy máme všichni dojem, že má obraceč času a používá ho neustále. Kdybys viděl, kolikrát nás potrestala těsně potom, co jsme něco provedli?" doplnil ho Fred.  
„A to určitě na sto procent nemohla vědět, že jsme to byli my. My jsme totiž zákeřní a vynalézaví."

„Už se oblékáte?" dolehl k nim hlas paní Weasleyové nejspíš z vedlejší místnosti nebo snad ze shora, nedalo se to poznat, znělo to totiž, jako kdyby vycházel ze všech zdí kolem nich. Kdo ví, možná vycházel. Dvojčata udělala obličej a Ron jim zdravě sekundoval.

„Myslím, že má oči všude," zamumlal Ron polohlasně, to aby ho čirou náhodou neslyšela, kdyby taky měla všude uši. Fred do něj mírně drcl, nejspíš to bylo v souhlasu, ale zároveň ho popoháněl do patra, protože oni dva s Georgem přece šli poslušně poslechnout maminku a na svého mladšího bratra museli dávat pozor.

„Rone, počkej..." zadržel ho, když už, též poslušně, odcházel. „Víš to s Ginny. Je to trochu zvláštní, to jak jsme se dali dohromady, taky nevím, jak se vlastně tyhle věci oznamují, takže jestli třeba vážně nechceš..."  
„Nebuď blázen, Harry," poplácal ho kamarád po zádech a usmíval se při tom. „Nemohl bych si pro ni přát nikoho lepšího, fakt. Když se podívám na všechny ty kluky, co s nima chodila... brr, třeba Dean. Ne, ty jsi rozhodně ze všech nejlepší, ale jestli jí ublížíš," varovně zvedl prsty, „tak ti zaručuji, že se setkáš s pomstou všech Weasleyů. Je ti to jasné?"  
„Křišťálově jasné," přitakal a myslel to smrtelně vážně. Opravdu si dovedl živě představit, jak by asi trpěl, kdyby Ginny zklamal. Vřele doufal, že to podivné prázdno v něm je jenom šok z toho, že má najednou holku a že naprosto netuší, co si s ní má vlastně počít.

„Fajn," dostal od Rona další herdu do zad a pak už zůstal v jídelně docela sám.

Motýlek ho trochu škrtil, také měl divný pocit stát tu v obleku, zároveň si však nechtěl sednout, aby ho nepomačkal. Dostal hlad, jenže kdyby si vzal něco k jídlu, tak by si určitě pokecal motýlka, takže ani jíst nepřipadalo v úvahu. Navíc když si představil, že by ho paní Weasleyová chytla, jak jí uždibuje z jídla na svatbu, tak ho hlad raději přešel.

Vydal se proto ven, pár hostů už tam bylo, hlavně nejbližší přátelé, tak by si mohl alespoň popovídat. Jen co vyšel, tak ucítil na tváři horké slunce. Napadlo ho, jestli si nepropotí šaty za tu dobu, než obřad vůbec začne. Zdálo se ale, že oblečení je proti tomu začarované, protože místo toho, aby se zpotil okamžitě jako myš, ho začaly vrstvy látky příjemně chladit na kůži. Zamžoural přes brýle do sluncem ozářeného prostranství před domem. Stany už tu byly téměř připravené, včetně pultu s občerstvením, jediné, co se dodělávalo, byla samotná svatební brána v tom největším ze stanů. Na té kolektivně pracovala Hermiona s Ginny, ale také s Tonksovou, teď už vlastně Lupinovou. Jen co nastávající matku spatřil, tak se mu okamžitě rozbušilo srdce a po celém těle mu přeběhl příjemný hřejivý pocit. Hermiona tvrdila, že muži mají tendenci těhotné ženy chránit a starat se o ně, jenže tohle bylo daleko za prostou potřebou ji chránit. Tady šlo o Harryho léčitelské schopnosti, které na Tonksovou intenzivně reagovaly. Kdykoliv se ocitl v její blízkosti, tak se prostě nemohl nekoukat na její auru a auru dítěte. V její velké byla malá, tepající v rytmu srdce a spojená s čarodějčiným magickým jádrem skrytým pod hrudní kostí. Většinou nedokázal od té proudící energie odtrhnout oči, takže na Tonksovou koukal třeba celou společnou večeři, dokud ho někdo neokřikl.

To se stalo i teď. Svým způsobem náměsíčný, okouzlený vířící magií se svižným krokem vydal přes nádvoří do svatebního stanu a rovnou k Tonksové.

„Ahoj... můžu?" zeptal se bez delšího úvodu, dychtivě natahuje ruku, stejně už oba věděli, nač se ptá.

„Ahoj, Harry. Hned jsem věděla, na co se zeptáš," zasmála se Tonksová, ale bez mrknutí oka nebo pohoršení se narovnala do celé výšky, aby jí mohl sáhnout na břicho.

Položil dlaň na oblinu dole pod pasem, která byla v úzkých dlouhých šatech růžové barvy daleko víc patrná než třeba v kalhotách, jaké čarodějka obvykle nosila. Jakou mělo břicho velikost nebo jestli je vidět, bylo Harrymu jedno. I když sama ještě ani nevěděla, že je těhotná, tak on by to poznal. Prostě by to viděl a cítil. Tak jako teď, když se dotkl jejího břicha a cítil magii vířící v plodu a budující jak z části jeho tělo, tak hlavně formující samotnou podstatu budoucího čaroděje. Dotýkat se té magie mu přinášelo pocit klidu a hlubokého vnitřního uspokojení, stejného, jako když se mu podařilo někoho vyléčit. Například když Remusovi odstranil artritidu z kolenou, ale ještě lepší.

Přejel rukou tam a zpět, magie se pod jeho dlaní zavlnila a ta malá magická podstata uvnitř břicha Tonksové se zatetelila.

„Mám dojem, že se vám to oběma líbí," pravila něžným hlasem Tonksová a její vlasy okamžitě získaly sladce růžový nádech docela jako cukrová vata i vypadaly podstatně jemnější a nadýchanější.

Zvedl k ní pohled a usmál se. Byl šťastný, že mu dovoluje takhle jí osahávat břicho. Když sem před více jak měsícem přišel a poprvé ji viděl od objevení svých schopností, tak se prostě neodvážil požádat ji, jestli by si mohl sáhnout na břicho. Všichni ostatní to dělali. Jako by už jen vědomí toho, že má žena pod srdcem dítě, znamenalo, že se ho musí každý dotknout, jinak by snad svět nebyl úplný. Dokonce i Ron, spíš stydlivý co se týkalo Tonksové, ji požádal, jestli by to mohl zkusit daleko dřív, než to udělal Harry. Spíš se nastávající matce vyhýbal právě proto, aby to nemusel udělat a jen pozoroval tu nádheru z povzdálí. Došlo to tak daleko, že si ho Remus odvedl stranou a na rovinu se zeptal, jestli náhodou na miminko nežárlí, což by prý bylo normální. Něco v tom smyslu, že Harry nikdy nedostával lásku a mohl by si myslet, že když přibude do Remusova života vlastní dítě, tak už ho vlkodlak nebude mít rád tak jako předtím. Rovnou ho i starší čaroděj ujistil, že to tak není, protože bude vždy dítětem jeho nejlepších přátel a kmotřencem Siriuse, takže je bezmála jeho příjemnou povinností ho milovat a chránit.

Musel se tehdy Remusovi přiznat, že se cítí divně, když má pokaždé takovou hroznou radost a cítí to intenzivní teplo, když se dostane do blízkosti Tonksové. Napadlo ho mimo jiné, že by mohl pro změnu žárlit Remus na pocity, které chová k jeho ženě. Nakonec dospěli k vzájemné shodě, že nikdo nežárlí na nikoho, a Harry byl spíš donucen poprvé se dotknout těhotného břicha. Od té doby to dělal při každé příležitosti a tak dlouho, jak dlouho mu to Tonksová dovolila.

„Jo, je to paráda," přitakal vážně.  
„Máš rád děti?" otázala se Ginny, která k němu právě přistoupila s malou kytkou v ruce a začala mu ji automaticky připevňovat do klopy. Z jejího hlasu pocítil podtext, který úplně nechápal. Ptala se ho snad, jestli by sám chtěl mít dítě? Nikdy nad tím neuvažoval, chystal se do posledního ročníků, ale všeobecně mu asi děti nevadily. Zatím se nesetkal s žádným od doby, co objevil své schopnosti, takže se jeho vztah k nim mohl změnit, tak jako se změnil v případě těhotných žen. Dřív mu obojí bylo jedno.

„Nevadí mi," zvolil neutrální odpověď a chtě nechtě, odtáhl ruku pryč. Tonksová musela pokračovat ve zdobení a zároveň měl dojem, že se Ginny moc nelíbí, když se starší čarodějce tak věnuje. Ta podivná otázka a navíc si stoupla prakticky mezi Harryho a Tonksovou, jako kdyby ho chtěla odstrčit. Byla to žárlivost? Možná.

Podíval se přes Ginnino rameno na Hermionu zdobící bránu lehkými pohyby zápěstí a hůlky. Opětovala mu vědoucí pohled, pokývala souhlasně hlavou a usmála se. Takže to také už věděla. Nejspíš všichni věděla, že chodí s Ginny ještě dřív, než s ní vůbec chodil. A pak že byly obraceče času vzácné a omezené v používání.

„Večer si spolu musíme zatancovat," projevila Ginny své nadšení k tanci.  
„Jasně, když bude čas," odpověděl automaticky, ale v duchu doufal, že buď bude parket našlápnutý k prasknutí, nebo se něco strašného přihodí, aby vůbec tancovat nemohl. Případně by si on sám mohl zlomit nohu. Upřímně tanec nesnášel.

°°0°°

Přenesl se do uličky mezi baráky kousek od svého domu. Jako vždy, když vešel do mudlovské čtvrti, ho do nosu uhodil ostrých pach ze spalovacích motorů, tady navíc ještě hořký smrad moči sálající ze zdí, nevysypaný kontejner na odpad po jeho pravici a připálené jídlo smíšené se smradem opilců táhnoucí okýnkem ve sklepení do hospody, která sousedila s uličkou.

„Sladká vůně domova," zavrčel si pod nos.

Vyšel na hlavní třídu, pokud by se tak dala označit ponurá ulice upadající dělnické čtvrti, a vydal se dlouhými kroky k domovu. Jakmile se trochu vzdálil od hospody, tak pach přeškvařeného tuku vystřídal smrad táhnoucí se od Temže. Pro jeho delikátní čich skutečné peklo, kdyby nebyl už zvyklý.

Bez povšimnutí prošel kolem party asi tak dvanácti, možná třináctiletých kluků. Matně je znal od toho, jak čas od času vystrčil nos ze dveří svého domu, aby si vyzvedl mudlovskou poštu. Tehdy je většinou vídal, jak se potloukají ulicí nejspíš proto, že jejich tlustí, ožralí otcové jim zabrali televizi, takže jim nezbývalo nic jiného, než venku demolovat auta a čmárat po opuštěných domech. Ještě by si samozřejmě mohli číst, ale to by museli být schopní pochopit víc než jen tři řádky textu s obrázkem v komiksech. Jak málo jim pozornosti věnoval on, tak oni mu jí věnovali až moc.

„Hele, není to ten divnej chlap s křivym nosem? Ten, co tu každý prázdniny furt poletuje v plášti," zeptal se jeden z nich nejspíš celé party.

„Asi jo... určitě," přitakal mu druhý z nich.

To Severus slyšel jen matně, byl dost daleko a zároveň ho to nezajímalo. Zato moc dobře cítil, že se výrostci zvedli a začali ho následovat. Samotný fakt, že ho sledují, by mu byl zcela ukradený, jenže pokud půjdou dost daleko a dostanou se přes protimudlovské bariery v jeho doprovodu, pak se před nimi odhalí skutečná podoba jeho domu. Bohužel by ji pak vídali pokaždé, když by šli okolo, nebo by si musel všechny obrany nastavit znovu. Do toho se mu nechtělo, byl veskrze líný člověk, rozhodl se proto ty spratky vyděsit.

Ukročil do stínu domů, jen zlehka přejel prsty po hůlce ve svém rukávu a neverbálně vyčaroval kolem sebe matoucí kouzlo. Pobaveně sledoval, jak se kluci zastavili uprostřed chodníku a začali se rozhlížet očima doširoka otevřenýma. Pro ně to bylo, jako kdyby v jednu chvíli stál ozářený slunečním světem deroucím se skrz mraky a v druhé byl prostě fuč bez jediného důkazu, že vůbec kdy existoval.

Potichu vystoupil ze stínu za jejich zády, doplížil se k nim a pak dva z nich drapl pevně za límce. V ten okamžik přestalo kouzlo působit, takže se náhle zjevil nad chlapci jako děsivý obrovský netopýr. Ti dva, co je držel, zaječeli podobně jak mudlovská děvčata, když vidí myš. Jeden ze zbylých dvou se okamžitě vydal na kvapný ústup, zatímco druhý padl na zadek do prachu a mrkl vzhůru očima zalitýma slzami hrůzy. Přihodil pro jistotu ještě hrozivý úsměv, co šel defakto od srdce. Hrozně rád děsil všechny kolem sebe. Nebo si snad někdo dovedl představit, že je větší srandy, než když se vás lidé bojí?  
„Vy mě sledujete?" zašeptal svým obětem do ucha nebezpečně tichým hlasem a vyloudil tak z jejich dětských hrdélek štěněčí zakňourání. „To se snad dobrovolně hlásíte k tomu, abych vás vykuchal a vaše slizká střeva nakrájel do svých lektvarů? Jestli ano, tak vás všechny tři zvu na sušenky se strychninem."

Nečekal na odpověď, ani nepředpokládal, že by mu nějakou dali. Postrčil je kupředu, takže se rozplácli na zem, a pak už jen sledoval, jak se překotně sbírají z dlažby a následují svého nejchytřejšího kamaráda, za kterým už nezbyla ani žíznivá čára v prachu. Znovu se pobaveně ušklíbl. Vážně to byla sranda. Děti nesnášel, už když sám byl dítětem, proto čím víc je mohl poděsit, tím větší rozkoš mu to přinášelo, a nezáleželo na tom, jestli jsou to mudlové, puberťáci, malé děti nebo rovnou batolata. Dobře, v případě těch úplně nejmenších cítil spíše jen odpor ke smradu a řevu, který vydávaly, než aby je vyloženě nesnášel. Tak nebo tak, vyděsit ty kluky ho potěšilo.

S docela dobrou náladou zabočil ke svému domu, odemkl všechny obrany, co kolem něj nastavil vlastně už bezmála před rokem, a vešel. Vevnitř to bylo jako obvykle cítit zatuchle vzhledem k tomu, kolik měsíců se tu nevětralo. Přes veškerá konzervační, desinfekční nebo stagnační kouzla jednoduše necirkulující vzduch získal podivný zápach. Proto mávnutím hůlku otevřel všechna okna v celém svém malém domě, vyjma knihovny, a nechal pořádně větrat. Průvan mu nadzdvihl hábit, tak si ho víc přitáhl k tělu a zašel právě do knihovny, kde ho, jak očekával, na stole čekala hromada sovami přinesených dopisů. Kvůli nim tu také neotvíral, průvan by je odnesl.

Sedl si do svého oblíbeného křesla a rovnou se po těch dopisech natáhl, jen při tom dalším jemným mávnutím zapálil v krbu oheň, aby měl kam házet reklamní letáky. A že jich bylo jako vždycky požehnaně. Ubohé sovy různých větších prodejních korporátů nosily na noze celé štosy dopisů, za úkol měly najít nejbližší kouzelníky a každému jeden ten dopis vnutit. Ti čarodějové, kteří v době dodávky nebyli doma, to měli nejhorší, obvykle se totiž stalo, že dvě a víc sov přiletělo na jedno místo, a když jim nikdo neukázal, že už dotyčnou reklamu dostal, tak přihodily tu svou úplně stejnou. Takhle za chvíli v krbu hořelo deset obálek.

Další pošta už byla relevantnější. Dopis od Brumbála, vedený v jeho obvyklém nadvšepovzneseném duchu a na papír naškrábaný písmem, které sice bylo úhledné, ale bylo zároveň i tak drobné a plné kudrlinek, že člověk potřeboval hromadu času, aby si to přečetl. Tenhle dopis si nechal na později, až bude mít čas ho luštit.

Další byl od cechu lektvaristů a byla to pozvánka na setkání, které beztak už zmeškal. Musel se usmát, když si připomněl, proč že ho zmeškal. Přestože jeho kolegové nebyli na muže tak jako on, alespoň o žádném gay lektvaristovi neslyšel, byli to prostě jen osoby nesnášející úplně všechny, tak by mu jistě záviděli, kolik sexu si užil místo toho, aby se s nimi hádal o rozdílech krve z různých druhů draků.

Třetí byl pozvánka na svatbu Billa Weasleyho s jeho snoubenkou Fleur, ke které se už rovnou vázaly další dva dopisy. Otravný od Molly, kde ho mile, leč důrazně – představil si ji, jak na něj ječí podobně jako na své děti, a otřásl se odporem – vyzývala, aby jí řekl, jestli na svatbu dorazí. Druhý byl přímo od budoucí novomanželky. S Fleur si dopisoval už nějakou dobu, jelikož byla o špetku inteligentnější než většina stejně starých lidí, které poznal, a měla po svém otci vědomosti a snad i nadání na lektvarologii, samozřejmě nedosahující Severusových vlastních kvalit. Seznámil se s ní při konání Poháru tří kouzelníků a po tom, co mu napsala z Francie pět obdivných dopisů velebících jeho lektvaristické schopnosti, se uvolil k tomu, že jí bude odpovídat. Navíc to mělo výhodu, že si procvičoval psanou francouzštinu.

I Fleur ho v dopise žádala, aby na svatbu přišel. Snad proto se důkladně podíval na kýčovité přání hrající sladkou melodii a rozkvétající barevnými květinami hned, jakmile ho člověk otevřel. Potom, co skončila prezentace v podobě tančícího páru zřejmě představujícího snoubence, se před ním konečně ukázalo něco rozumného. Datum, čas a místo konání svatby. Bylo to už dnes brzy z večera a v Doupěti, kde také jinde.

Právě dorazil až z Itálie, aby se teď trmácel na druhý konec Anglie na svatbu dvou lidí, které vlastně nemá rád? Ne že by vůbec měl někoho rád. První impuls byl bez omluvy se prostě neukázat, taky co by tam dělal. Jenže po zralé úvaze mu došlo, že tu nemá co k jídlu, dům páchne a společnost lidí výměnou za to, že se nají něčeho lepšího než mudlovské donášky číny, opravdu stojí.

Pozvánku spálil, Mollyin dopis taky, zbylé dva zastrčil pod těžítko v knihovně a vydal se nahoru převléct do čistého oblečení. Nijak to nekomplikoval, jeho kabátec, košile, kalhoty a hábit se hodily ke každé příležitosti. Od křtin, přes předávání diplomu v Bradavicích a svatbu až k pohřbu. Měnil jedině vázanky, v tomto případě za bílou, a do klopy si přičaroval bílý květ. Jestli se to někomu nebude zdát dost, tak ať si zkusí něco říct.

Měl už tak akorát čas, aby se přenesl přímo k Doupěti těsně za jeho ochranné bariéry. Pro mudly vypadalo Doupě jako obyčejné, z velké části rozpadlé zemědělské stavení, které z neznámého důvodu děsilo každého, kdo se moc přiblížil. Prý se o něm povídaly duchařské historky. Čaroděj samozřejmě viděl budovu s mnoha poschodími, kácející se na jednu stranu stejně jako šikmá věž v Pizze, a hromadou podivných vrtulících se předmětů na střeše. Vypadalo ještě nestabilněji než Severusův mudlovský dům, tak se raději ani nehnal dovnitř, pokud to nebylo nezbytně nutné. V tomhle případě naštěstí ne, protože se zdálo, že se svatba bude konat venku v obrovských bílých stanech.

Byl tomu upřímně rád.

Dlouhým krokem předběhl několik hostů mířících stejným směrem. Převážně to byly nesmyslně barevně a vesele oblečené páry nesoucí v rukou obrovské pugéty. Nechápal kouzelnický zvyk chodit na svatby v pestrých barvách ani ten, kdy se měly přinášet květiny, aby se okvětní plátky darované každým hostem rozsypaly po cestičce k oltáři. Prý že tím dávají novomanželům střípek z vlastního života, aby ten jejich byl o to delší. Pověrčivý nesmysl v lepším případě, v horším to znamenalo, že zbůhdarma rozdávají svůj život. Hlupáci. Měli by si uvědomit, že prastará magii je silnější než cokoliv a často se odráží právě ve zvycích, takže by si měli dávat pozor, čemu věří a co dodržují.

K brance se dostal rychle, dokonce tak rychle, že na chvíli zadoufal, že ho snad Artur přehlédne, když se bude vkrádat dovnitř kolem zad hostů, se kterými se vítal. Bohužel, muž zvyklý hlídat koutkem jednoho oka sedm dětí, měl holt dobrý postřeh.  
„Severusi! Ty jsi přišel," zaradoval se tak, až to skoro znělo upřímně, opustil hosty a bez ptaní sevřel pevně Severusovu ruku. „Už jsme ani nedoufali, že dorazíš. Fleur bude nesmírně ráda, že tě tu má."

Krátce mu opětoval stisk, následně se rychle vykroutil a schoval si ruku pod hábit, kde si ji pak bezděky otřel do nohavice.

„Nebyl jsem vůbec v zemi, takže mi nedorazila pozvánka. Čirou náhodou jsem dorazil právě dnes ráno a ne až zítra," odpověděl popravdě, co by taky skrýval.  
„A kde jsi byl?" zeptal se hostitel spíš tak ze zdvořilosti.  
„V Itálii. Malý lektvarový projekt a nakupování přísad, nic, co by tě zajímalo, Arture. Pokud si o tom pak chceš ale popovídat..." navrhl tak vstřícně, jak jen toho byl schopen. Normální lidé to považovali, zcela správně, za nabídku nudné přednášky na téma nejnovějších lektvarových objevů.

„Bojím se, že nebudu mít čas," řekl Artur o překot. „Každopádně jsem rád, že jsi dorazil. Jdi dovnitř, většina hostů už tu je, jídlo už je připravené a zábava v plném proudu. Takže se bav," udělal gesto, jako kdyby chtěl Severuse poplácat po zádech, za což si vysloužil ledový pohled temně hnědých očí. Rychle zase ruku stáhl zpět, nuceně se usmál a pokynul mu rukou dál do zahrady směrem ke stanům.

Neobtěžoval se s tím, že by hledal někoho, koho zná. Neměl ani tu nejmenší chuť se s někým bavit, jediný důvod, proč tu byl, bylo jídlo, za které byl ochotný snížit se k tomu, že po obřadu pogratuluje novomanželům. Po cestě ke stolům s občerstvením zahlédl pár známých tváří, kterým ale nevěnoval víc než jeden letmý pohled. Jediný člověk, kterého v davu přeci jen hledal, byl Potter. Ne z důvodu, že by měl o něj zájem, to jen že bylo jeho posláním toho hloupého kluka chránit nebo hlídat. Nedostal to příkazem jen od Brumbála, i sám Pán zla mu nařídil, že musí dohlédnout, aby se jeho osobní nemesis nic nestalo. Podle proroctví musel kluka zabít vlastní rukou, jinak by to potencionálně mohlo znamenat nějakou nespecifikovanou katastrofu. Z toho důvodu měl Severus, ke svému opravdu upřímnému nadšení, prostě Pottera na starost.

Našel ho, až když dorazil k jídlu. Byl dál od ostatních, seděl na lavičce s... mladou Weasleyovou na klíně? Severus pozvedl znechuceně obočí. Rozhodně neměl ani tu nejmenší touhu spatřit Pottera, jak se muchluje s hubenou zrzavou Ginevrou, to zřejmě za nadšené podpory jak Ronalda Weasleyho, tak i Grangerové, kteří byli na lavičce hned vedle miliskujícího se páru. Navíc to vypadalo, že se asi za chvíli taky začnou oblézat.

Odvrátil pohled raději ke svému talíři, který si začal plnit. Vypadalo to, že je Potter v bezpečí, nehrozí mu ani známka nebezpečí, tak nepotřeboval sledovat na každém kroku. Kromě Severuse tu přeci byli i jiní členové Řádu a hromada dalších dospělých kouzelníků s hůlkou. Nedělal si sice iluze, že by obyčejní kouzelníci cokoliv zmohli proti Smrtijedům, ale alespoň se dali nastrkat před Pottera jako živé štíty.

Naskládal si na talíř svatební sušenky. Určitě byly od Molly, poznal už její kuchařský rukopis, když se decentně zakousl do prvního kousku. Musel se s nimi ale uklidit stranou, aby nikdo neviděl, že strašlivý Snape se cpe sušenkami jako malý kluk. Nebylo na tom nic špatného, jen by mu to kazilo dojem hrozivosti. Po sušenkách si dal punč s kusy želé. Následovaly ovocné koláčky a hromada pečeného masa. Když už do sebe soukal asi páté jídlo, tak se nad tím sám podivil. Sice byl schopný jak několik dní nejíst, tak se za den nacpat až k prasknutí, jenže dneska už jídlo měl a nejen jedno, navíc ho nebylo málo. Než se stačil nad tím blíž zamyslet, tak začal obřad. Měl své místo ve velkém stanu, rozumně ho Weasleyovi posadili dozadu do rohu, kde ho nevěsta i ženich zahlédli jen v případě, že by se hodně soustředili. Stejně na tom byli i ostatní hosté. Neurazil se, naopak byl rád, že není vůbec do celé té šaškárny zapojen. Ještě si mohla Fleur, při své šílené povaze a nekritickém obdivu k jeho lektvarovým schopnostem, usmyslet, že bude její svědek nebo něco takového. Naštěstí se držela zkrátka.

Obřad byl veskrze nudný, zajímavé bylo jedině to, že neoddával Brumbál, vlastně ani nedorazil. Musel mít hodně napilno, kdy vynechal něco takového jako svatbu. Za normálních okolností se nadšeně účastnil všech společenských akcí, jedno, že se třeba konaly na Malfoy Manor a jedinými dalšími hosty byli zastánci Pána zla a jeho Smrtijedi. Každopádně nebyla Severusova starost, že se Brumbál nedostavil. To byla jeho věc, když své přátele a spolubojovníky tak ignoroval.

Po nudném obřadu se konala ještě nudnější hodinová večeře, kdy musel poslouchat několik nezáživných proslovů a gratulací, a sledoval malou Weasleyovou, jak toká s Potterem. Samotný Potter mu nevěnoval ani jediný pohled nejspíš proto, že Severus byl úplně vzadu a kluk měl plno práce s tím, aby udržel mentální krok se svou štěbetající společností. Ukecanost. Jeden z důvodů, proč neměl Severus rád ženy.

Z nudy se pustil do dalších gastronomických orgií.

°°0°°

Měl co dělat, aby s Ginny udržel krok. Myslel si, že na to 'chození spolu' se jde zezačátku pomalu, ale asi se mýlil. Vypadalo to, že se do toho Ginny nepřirozeně rychle vžila. Taky dělala takové divné věci, jako že mu nandala jídlo, podala mu ubrousek, dopnula mu knoflíček na vestě a všeobecně se o něj starala, jako kdyby byl napůl jako o dítě. Nejspíš to odkoukala od své matky, protože, jak si všiml, paní Weasleyová se přesně stejně chovala i ke svému manželovi. Jenže ten to skutečně potřeboval. Bez dohledu své ženy si málem nechal na vítání hostů papuče.

Harry si ale myslel, že sám takovou péči nepotřebuje. Jenže co měl dělat, když všem v okolí to podle všeho připadalo úplně normální, že se k němu tak Ginny chová. Možná to vážně bylo běžné. Třeba to tak vypadá, když spolu dva chodí a nejsou to Ron s Hermionou. Ano, ti dva zase seděli spolu, zase si povídali tak, že je nikdo jiný nemohl slyšet, a zároveň se vzájemně nedotkli ani prstíkem. Začínalo to být směšné.

Po jídle, s ještě plným žaludkem, byl nemilosrdně zatažen na parket. Jak se tak nemotorně nakrucoval, tak vážně uvažoval o tom, že jídlo v břiše neudrží. I když to možná taky mohlo být částečně tím, že ho pořád mrazilo v zádech. Pokaždé, když se k němu dostal někdo starší – a takových lidí tu bylo opravdu hodně – tak cítil magické chvění svého nadání. Zřejmě každý ten starý člověk trpěl nějakou jím vyléčitelnou nemocí, jako třeba artróza, revma, chronický kašel, stařecký šedý zákal... no, jen tak od pohledu a od dojmu napočítal ve svém okolí okolo třiceti nemocí týkajících se právě starých lidí.

„Nechceš jít někam pryč?" navrhl Ginny polohlasně, když už to nemohl vydržet a zrovna ji měl při ploužáku příhodně pevně v náručí.

„Moc ráda," souhlasila okamžitě, rozzářená jak malé slunce.

Uchopil Ginny za ruku a vedl ji k zadní části stanu. Rozhrnul tam látky, které ho tvořily, a nechal dívku jako první vylézt ven tím improvizovaným zadním východem. Nechtěl se trmácet přes celý stan jak kvůli nepříjemnému pocitu v hrudi, tak i proto, že kdykoliv se pokusil dostat ven, tak si ho někdo odchytl a dlouho s ním debatoval. Nemohl si pomalu dojít ani na záchod.

Vyklouzl ven hned za Ginny, která se ho opět chopila tentokrát pod loktem, a společně se mlčky vydali kousek dál od všeobecného dění. Nemohli samozřejmě jít za ochranné bariéry Doupěte, tam bylo pro Harryho příliš nebezpečno. Sice všude v okolí mezi stromy nestáli Smrtijedi připravení k útoku, vlastně byl Voldemort celé prázdniny podle všeho až nepřirozeně klidný, ale stejně si nemohl dovolit riskovat.

Zašli dozadu za Doupě, hudba k nim doléhala z dálky, a oni se ocitli mezi záhonky zeleniny. Harrymu to nijak zvlášť romantické nepřipadalo, ale Ginny s tím podle všeho problém neměla, protože ho stáhla na nízkou lavičku u zdi domu a vzhlédla k nebi. Měsíc ještě vidět nebyl, ale kdyby ano, tak by ho byl jen tenký srpeček. Nejen kvůli Remusovi se konala svatba v tu nejklidnější dobu měsíčního cyklu, on i sám Bill byl od dne, co ho poškrábal Šedohřbet, takový nějaký v době úplňku. Harry přesně nevěděl, co si před tím má představit, on jen prostě viděl, že v Billově auře občas probleskne černá zář naprosto totožná s tou, kterou měl Remus kolem sebe pořád. V Billově případě to byly jakési vzdálené záchvěvy magie vlka. Pozoroval už je delší dobu, ty výboje, a vždycky se sám sebe ptal, jestli by je nemohl zachytit a vytáhnout ven. Věděl, že nemůže vyléčit Remuse, jeho schopnosti dokonce lykantropii nepovažovaly za nemoc, ale v Billově případě to mohlo být něco jiného. U plnohodnotného vlkodlaka byla magie vlka součástí aury, jakousi druhou vrstvou spjatou s podstatou, jen ty záblesky neměly žádnou větší spojitost s magickém celkem. Měl dojem, že by je šlo vytáhnout ven, jen si nebyl jistý, co by to stálo jeho.

„Víš, že Fleur si původně přála svatbu o úplňku, to bylo v době, než se Billovi stala ta nehoda. Pak řekla, že nejkrásnější je nov," přerušila Harryho dumání o Billově nemoci. „Myslím, že takhle je to romantičtější, co všichni vidí na úplňku, nechápu."  
„Je velký a hodně svítí?" řekl, protože tak ho viděl on. Nic romantického, prostě jen koule světla na obloze.

„Tak nějak," zasmála se, nechápal čemu. „Ach Harry, někdy říkáš takové věci, až žasnu, že tě to vůbec napadne. Líbí se mi to," dodala vážně tichým hlasem, který by se snad i dal označit za svůdný.

Nebylo pochyb o tom, co chce, tak jí to dal. Naklonil se k ní, uchopil její tvář do dlaní a políbil ji. Bylo to příjemné, teplé a trochu to magicky brnělo pod prsty a hlavně to byl on, kdo líbal ji, ne naopak. Když už musel snášet to, jak se o něj stará, tak alespoň v tomhle chtěl mít navrch. Jí to nijak nevadilo, naopak se jí to asi líbilo vzhledem k tomu, že si povzdechla a přitiskla se Harrymu k hrudi.  
„Co si myslíte, že tu děláte?" zahřímal nad nimi dobře známý hluboký baryton děsící mnohé studenty v jejich nejhorších nočních můrách. V Harrym okamžitě vyvolal záchvěv zlosti, přestože dělal něco tak příjemného jako líbání.

Nechal Ginny, jako kdyby tu nebyla, a okamžitě se obrátil ke Snapeovi, aby mu čelil jako muž a velice naštvaný. Podíval se na něj a všechna ta zlost v něm zmrzla. Muž, kterého viděl, nebyl vůbec hnusný Snape, ten dojem zlého člověka odplynul společně s tím, jak se do Harryho mozku naprosto automaticky promítla jeho magie. Přesně stejně jako u Tonksové i teď pocítil uvnitř teplo, intenzivní až bolestivé, a jeho pohled se upřel na rudou kuličku velikosti vlašského ořechu tepající v lektvaristově břiše. Nebylo to přesně stejné jako u Tonksové. Tady nebyl jen jediný pramínek magie spojující magické jádro a jádro plodu, tady byly stovky a stovky tenkých modrých nitek směřujících do té rudé kuličky a vyvěrajících z fialového kruhu kolem druhého magického jádra. Ne, to vlastně nebyl kruh, byla to bublina z modro-fialové lektvaristovy magie. Vypadalo to stejně úžasně, jiskrně a bylo to naprosto stejně uchvacující jako u Tonksové. To natolik, že myšlenky, co že to sakra je, byly podružné, jen tak na okraji Harryho mysli. Nemohl od toho výjevu odtrhnout oči a ticho se prodlužovalo.

„Na něco jsem se vás ptal," zavrčel Snape.

„Harry?" drcla do něj malinko Ginny, ale ani na to nedokázal zareagovat. To, co viděl, ho momentálně příliš zaměstnávalo na jeho magické a podvědomé úrovni, než aby se dokázal vzpamatovat.

„Nedokážete odpovědět ani na nejjednodušší otázku, Pottere? Neříkám, že by mě to překvapovalo. Pozoruji vás už roky a spatřuji nepřímou úměru mezi vašim stoupajícím věkem a klesající inteligencí," posmíval se, ale Harry si z toho nic nedělal. Teď prostě nemohl.

„Chtěli jsme mít trochu soukromí, na tom není nic špatného a není to vaše starost. Nejsme ve škole," odpověděla tedy na otázku Ginny.

„Oh, to skutečně nejste, ale už za týden budete a vězte, že na vás dva si dám obzvlášť dobrý pozor," i když zuby skutečně necenil, tak přesně tak to znělo. „Teď vstaňte a račte se vrátit zpátky na svatbu. Tady to pro Pottera není dost bezpečné."

„Nejsme za obranami Doupěte, pane. Harrymu se nic nestane," pokračovala v rozhovoru Ginny a tu a tam při tom vrhla pohled na stále zkamenělého Harryho. Stejným směrem se upíraly i Snapeovy oči, které se právě hrozivě zúžily, a lektvarista se naklonil k mladíkovi tak moc, až mohl Harry cítit jeho tělesné teplo. Teprve až v tu chvíli konečně dokázal odtrhnout oči od rudé tepající magie v lektvaristově břiše. Vzhlédl do těch černých očí, několikrát zamrkal a zcela se zbavil vnitřní vize mužovy magie, takže to už byl prostě zase jenom Snape s mastnými vlasy a pichlavýma očima.

„Kam si to myslíte, že zíráte, Pottere?" zasyčel hlasem nebezpečně tichým, skoro až neslyšným.  
„Co... kam zírám?" zareagoval pořád ještě trochu mimo sebe, navíc cosi v něm prostě bránilo, aby se na Snapea rozkřičel.

„Na to se právě ptám já vás!" mírně zvedl hlas, přibližně tak jako člověk, když je trochu rozrušený, což se u Snapea rovnalo nepříčetnému křiku. „Ne, neříkejte mi to. Nezajímají mě vaše zvrhlosti, prostě se jen seberte a vypadněte."

„Pane, myslím, že byste měl..." pokusil se nadhodit téma té podivné rudé záře v mužově břiše, ale nedostal k tomu šanci.

„Raději nemyslete, Pottere, mohl byste si ublížit," ušklíbl se.

Harry se nadechl k dalšímu pokusu přeci jen něco říct, tentokrát ho však zadržela Ginnina ruka, která se dotkla jeho předloktí. Obrátil se po své dívce a ta jen zakroutila hlavou a pozvedla oči v sloup v jasném gestu toho, že se nemá cenu se Snapem hádat. Podíval se opět na muže nad sebou, na to jak významně pozvedá ruce, a pak se podíval ještě podrobněji, jestli se poprvé nespletl. Ne, nespletl, ta rudé magie v něm byla stále, pořád se živila na jeho modré záři a pořád tepala, jako kdyby to bylo živé já magie rostoucího kouzelníka.

„Pojďme, Harry," vyzvala ho Ginny a tahem ho zvedla z lavičky.

Následoval ji pryč poslušně, přesto se stále znovu obracel na Snapea. Tentokrát byl prvotní zápal pryč, podobně jako když s Tonksovou strávil nějaký čas, a proto se mu vkrádaly do hlavy myšlenky na to, co to hergot je, co vidí v lektvaristově břiše. Plod jako u Tonksové to prostě být nemohl, ne, Snape byl jednoznačně muž a ti nemohou mít děti. Mohla to být nějaká kletba nebo třeba parazit, jenže proč by za těch okolností cítil teplý klid a ne mrazivou obavu a touhu ho vyléčit? To nedávalo smysl. Ještě tu byla možnost, že to ve Snapeovi bylo vždycky, nějaká podivná uzlina v jeho auře, například protože je nitrozpytec, jenže když si vybavil jeho auru, jakou ji viděl před dvěma měsíci, tak v ní rozhodně nic takového nebylo.

Nechápal a neměl možnost se zamyslet. Ginny mu strčila do ruky sklenku s nějakým koktejlem a začala mu podstrkovat jídlo. Když se k nim připojili Hermiona s Ronem, tak na zážitek se Snapem částečně zapomněl zejména proto, že lektvaristu samotného už neviděl.   


	4. Obranný reflex

Cítil se divně. Nebylo mu špatně, to vůbec ne, ani na sobě nepozoroval příznaky žádné počínající nemoci či opožděné následky nějakého prokletí. Jak prohlídka, tak série kouzel byly stále v pořádku. Nic, co by nasvědčovalo tomu, že něco není, jak má, přesto... Přesto tu byl divný pocit, který neuměl vysvětlit. Pronásledoval ho všude, kudy šel, a vyvolával v něm dojem, že není sám. To bylo extrémně zvláštní, jelikož on byl sám po celý svůj život. Samozřejmě nemluvil tu o samotě jakožto stavu, kdy kolem nejsou lidé, ale o samotě jako duševním rozpoložení. Teď tu samotu necítil a nebyl si jistý, jestli je to příjemné nebo děsivé.

Každopádně se ten podivný pocit snažil zakrýt ještě větší zlostí na všechno kolem sebe, včetně duchů, takže dokonce i ti raději zalézali do zdi, když svižně rázoval k ředitelně. Heslo bylo „kávová broskvička“, takže raději ani nezkoumal, co to je, protože se mu z toho udělalo podivně mdlo a asociovalo mu to věci, které by asi nemělo. A z cesty nahoru měl taky divný dojem, skoro jako kdyby měl za chvíli cítit závrať. Nikdy se výšek nebál, nebo jako třeba pohybu na koštěti. Snad jedině že by to přicházelo s věkem. Copak byl ale tak starý, aby už měl stařecké problémy? Nebylo mu ani čtyřicet, i když pravda, tělo měl asi zhuntovanější než leckterý osmdesátník. Třeba takový Brumbál ve svých sto letech čupr hoch. Divně ho při té myšlence zamrazilo v hrudi, jako kdyby něco říkalo, že Brumbál je sice zdravý a čilý, ale zůstal sám, bez blízkých přátel a bez rodiny. Na rodinu nikdy nepomyslel, na vlastní rodinu, jako na partnera a případné potomky, i když třeba ne z jeho krve.

„Vím, že jsem tě sám spěšně zavolal, ale klepat je myslím i v tomto případě slušnost,“ probral ho ze zamyšlení Brumbálův hlas.

„Co prosím?“ zeptal se a rozhlédl. Překvapeně zjistil, že stačil během přemýšlení vyjet schodištěm ke dveřím ředitelny a vstoupit bez klepání.

„Ach, omlouvám se, pane řediteli, byl jsem zamyšlený,“ mírně pokývl v omluvě. „Chtěl jste mě vidět?“  
Starý čaroděj si ho změřil dlouhým pohledem svých modrých očí podobných dvěma ledovým plamínkům. Pokaždé, když se na Severuse takhle díval, tak z toho měl stejný pocit jako s Pánem zla, jen v tom nebyla agresivita. V obou případech to jednoduše znamenalo, že se vám dotyčný snaží asi z drobků na klopě vyčíst všechno, co se vás týče, včetně toho, co jste měli k snídani. A ne, nepotřebovali k tomu nitrozpyt, stačilo jim jen pozorování.

„Ano, chlapče, posaď se tady,“ pokynul mu ředitel ke křeslu a počkal, až si Severus sedne, pak pokračoval. „Pověz mi, jak se má Tom?“ dotázal se konverzačním hlasem, jako kdyby se neptal na počínání jednoho z nejnebezpečnějších a nejmocnějších čarodějů na světě.

Severus se neubránil ušklíbnutí. Mohlo by to vypadat jako arogance ze strany starého čaroděje, jenže on nebyl ten, který se měl bát, že ho Pán zla zaživa naporcuje. Byli si mocí nejspíš zcela vyrovnaní, jejich souboj by skončil smrtí vyčerpáním jednoho z nich, a navíc Brumbál na Pána zla z nějakého důvodu často pohlížel, jako kdyby byl stále jeho studentem. Nějaká profesionální deformace.

„Nic se nezměnilo. Jeho rozkazy jsou, alespoň co se mi doneslo, udržovat pozice a pomalu infiltrovat. Další podobnou akci jako loni rozhodně uspořádat nechce, přinejmenším já o tom nic nevím,“ zdůraznil, taky samozřejmě nevěděl všechno. „Setkání byla během prázdnin jen dvě. Jedno těsně potom, co jsem se zotavil, a teď před dvěma dny. Zdál se osobně, že je klidný a pokud to ode mě není troufalé, tak mám dojem, že vypadá, jako kdyby na něco čekal. Trpělivě čekal.“

„Hmm, zajímavé,“ zabručel Brumbál, prohrabuje si vous. „Bylo by dobré zjistit, jestli jeho čekání nesouvisí s podivnými zmizeními lékouzelníků na celém světě,“ Severus nad jeho slovy tázavě pozvedl obočí. „Neslyšel jsi o tom? Ach, jistěže ne, byl jsi na dovolené a nesleduješ světové zpravodajství... Ve státech po celém světě zmizely k dnešnímu datu dvě desítky nadaných lékouzelníků. Nikdo, až na mě, si to prozatím nedal dohromady ani v tom nevycítil Tomův rukopis.“  
Mezi Smrtijedy nebyl žádný lékouzelník. Velkou část zranění z boje dokázal zahojit sám Severus pomocí lektvarů a mastí, natolik ovládal léčivé lektvary a lékouzelnickou diagnostiku. Část zranění zhojil sám Pán zla. Bylo to tak, pokud byl Smrtijed zraněn, pak se mu dostalo péče i od samotného Mistra. Schopných věrných neměl moc, nemohl si dovolit je ztrácet. A ta část zraněných, se kterou si neporadily spojené síly Severuse a Pána zla, prostě zemřela, jelikož tak to v boji chodí. Všeobecně však nebylo moc zraněných.

Proto bylo otázkou, z jakého důvodu by Pán zla vůbec lékouzelníka potřeboval. O Potterově nadání samozřejmě věděl. Výměna informací musela probíhat oboustranně, takže Mistr se musel dozvědět o dění v Bradavicích a Fénixově řádu, zvláště pokud se jednalo o něco tak výjimečného. Rozhodující bylo, kolik mu Severus těch informací předal. Takže tu byla možnost, že se jedná o Pottera, jenže každé malé dítě vědělo, že léčitelská magie a lékouzelnická magie spolu vlastně nemají nic do činění. Obojí léčilo, ale každé jinak. Zatímco lékouzelník se jen pokoušel přimět magii kouzelníka, aby sama zregenerovala tělo, tak léčitel zranění vyléčil svou vlastní, kterou nechal pronikat do těla zraněného kouzelníka. Lékouzelnictví působilo výhradně na čaroděje, omezeně na motáky, léčitelství působilo i na mudly. Lékouzelník mohl většinu kouzel přerušit, pokud byl vysílený, léčitel musel uzdravování dokončit nebo klidně sám zemřít společně s pacientem. Proto, i kdyby člověk zmučil, zabil a rozpitval stovky lékouzelníků, tak o podstatě léčitelské magie by nezjistil nic.

Pán zla to musel jistě vědět, z toho důvodu musel být účel unášení lékouzelníků úplně jiný. Snad by připustil, že se jedná o výzkum, přeci jen Mistr byl tvor veskrze zvědavý a jeho touha po nových vědomostech byla stejně neukojitelná jako po moci. Jenže pak se zase nabízela otázka, proč by ho k tomu experimentu nepřizval. Nikdo ze Smrtijedů na tom se vzděláním nebyl tak dobře jako Severus, vždyť už od doby, co si pamatoval, také lačnil po vědomostech a v okamžiku, kdy se dozvěděl, co Pán zla požaduje od těch, kteří chtějí vstoupit do řad Smrtijedů, jeho touha po vědění ještě vzrostla. Byl také nejpilnějším ze všech Mistrových učedníků, to i teď kdy se přiklonil na Brumbálovu stranu. Přeci jen, ředitel Bradavic byl sice stejně mocný a vzdělaný jako Pán zla, ale na rozdíl od něj považoval drtivou většinu svých vědomostí za nebezpečné a odmítal je předávat dál. Proto Severus nadále přijímal lekce a radostně poslouchal vše zajímavé, o čem Pán zla mluvil.

Takže ne, o experimentu jistě nemohla být ani řeč. Přizval by ho. Určitě. Pokud by se to netýkalo osobně Pána zla, pak by byl jistě opatrnější a nikdy by nikomu nic neřekl. Jakou nemocí by ale mohl trpět nejmocnější černokněžník světa, když dokonce jeho tělo ani nebylo skutečným smrtelným tělem?

„Jeho rukavice,“ uvědomil si náhle a řekl to i nahlas. „Všiml jsem si jich už na konci minulého školního roku těsně po tom, co se pokusil obsadit Bradavice. Začal nosit dlouhé bílé rukavice, tedy pokud jsou to rukavice. V jeho případě si nejsem zcela jistý, jestli to, co vypadá jako hábit, je skutečně hábit, nebo jeho součást, každopádně má ruce pokryté něčím bílým, na dotek jemným jako hedvábí. A hřeje to, na rozdíl od jeho rukou, které byly studené a šupinaté. Mohl by tím něco zakrývat. Například ránu, jež mu zasadil Potter. Jen mě zaráží, že by ji nedokázal vyléčit pouhým pohybem prstu.“  
„Jeho tělo není tělem člověka, spíš na mě budí dojem mrtvého vycpaného hada,“ navázal Brumbál přirozeně a pohybem toho prstu, o kterém Severus mluvil, si přivolal šálek čaje od křesel postavených u krbu. „Jestliže je jeho tělo skutečně nemrtvé, podobě jako tělo zombie, pak nemá schopnost se regenerovat ani pomocí magie. Možná tak magie nekromanta, pokud by nějakého měl, jenže tím by byl nanejvýš Pettigrew a i o tom pochybuji,“ odmlčel se, jako kdyby nad něčím přemýšlel, než odvrátil pozornost od míchání čaje a mírně se na Severuse usmál. „Nebo je to proto, že ho zranil právě Harry. Jejich vzájemné propojení může být hlubší a intenzivnější, než se nám může na první pohled zdát. Stejně tak je možné, že neléčitelné zranění na tělo muže, ke kterému chová hlubokou nenávist, mohla být první ukázka jeho léčitelských schopností. Léčitelé většinou ani nemyslí na to, že by svou mocí mohli ublížit, ale tak jako každé nadání je to dvousečná zbraň. Opravdu rozhněvej léčitele a můžeš se těšit na pěkné vředy po celém těle. Ve všech případech,“ poklepal prstem na hrneček a z toho se hned zvedl obláček páry, jak ho zahřál na přijatelnou teplotu, „by se mohl snažit vyléčit a proto unáší lékouzelníky.“

„Tomu by napovídalo, že o tom neřekl nikomu ze svých věrných. Nemůže si dovolit před žádným Smrtijedem ukázat slabost,“ přitakal Severus.

„Budeme muset dávat velmi dobrý pozor na jeho další aktivity. Pokud neuspěje u lékouzelníků, tak by ho mohlo napadnout, že Harry je ten pravý, kdo ho vyléčí. Musíme chlapce dvakrát tak chránit,“ mínil ředitel a trochu se napil čaje.

Nastalo ticho. Neměl, co by k Brumbálově názoru řekl. I když to bylo frustrující, tak Potter prostě byl jedinou zbraní proti Pánovi zla, a jakožto takový musel být chráněn za každých okolností, zejména za těch, kdy se dostal do nebezpečí vlastní vinou. A těch bylo na Severusův vkus stále příliš. Člověk by si myslel, že se po té události s kmotrem, prašivým Blackem, alespoň trochu poučí, místo toho dokázal v následujícím roce dvakrát hodit za hlavu všechna pravidla bezpečnosti a vrhnout se na pomoc takzvaným nevinným. Nejdříve vyrazil na zteč proti Pánovi zla a jeho několika přívržencům, obléhajícím Bradavický hrad a sotva se vylízal ze zranění utrpěných v boji, se zase vrhl na pomoc lidem v Prasinkách. V druhém případě alespoň nebyl dost rychlý a nevzpomněl si na to, že čarodějové se umějí přenášet dokonce i bez toho, aby se to učili, takže se ani do střetu se Smrtijedy nedostal. Bohatě si to však pak vynahradil tím, že se málem zabil, když zachraňoval prostého, obyčejného a naprosto bezvýznamného civilistu. Kdyby to byl alespoň jeho spolubojovník, to by snad Severus pochopil, nešlo mu ale na rozum, jak může někdo chovat tak intenzivní cit k cizinci, aby to aktivovalo jeho léčitelské schopnosti.

Nejednou ho proto napadlo, že o svých schopnostech Potter věděl ještě předtím, jen čekal na příležitost, kdy je předvede na veřejnosti a pořádně se s nimi pochlubí. Stal se totiž díky tomu ještě milovanější, než když byl jenom Chlapec, který přežil. Teď byl doslova mesiášem, a jak se Severus po návratu do Anglie od Brumbála dozvěděl, že samotný ředitel nemocnice u Munga žádal, aby Potter přišel, jak říkal, na inspekci, protože je to prý jeho povinnost jakožto léčitele. Copak byl Potter cvičená opička? Nebyl. Byl to jen hloupý kluk toužící po pozornosti, jelikož mu ji jeho mudlovští příbuzní nedávali. Měl se přes to přenést, Severus taky neměl jednoduché dětství, a přestat na sebe poutat pozornost riskováním života. On tu taky nebude pořád, aby mu neustále zachraňoval jeho zlatou kůži.

„Zemřel Zachariáš, jeden můj starý známý,“ promluvil po chvíli mlčení Brumbál. „Zahynul při útoku na Prasinky, ale já se o tom dozvěděl až před třemi dny. Mám dojem, že je to má vina. Čas od času za mnou zašel s nějakým svým novým objevem a zrovna v té době mi psal, že v jižní Africe narazil na několik zajímavých věcí.“  
„O tom nic nevím. Říkal jsem vám, že důvod útoku na Prasinky neznám, jedinou variantou tehdy byl prostě vztek Pána zla, který si potřeboval vybít. Kdo vůbec byl ten Zachariáš?“ zeptal se, pravda, trochu neuctivě, jenže copak na tom mrtvému záleželo, jak se o něm mluví? Byl mrtvý, duch nebyl, tak mu to mohlo být srdečně jedno.

„Historik. Jeden z nejlepších, jaké jsem poznal,“ mírný úsměv naznačoval, že patřil k těm lidem, co se s Brumbálem přátelí pro přátelství, ne pro jeho moc. „Měl objektivní názor a zároveň byl fascinovaný nejstaršími druhy magii z dob, kdy čarodějové sotva začali používat hůlky. Nebyl jediný, kdo se tím zabýval, ale jediný, kdo skutečně rozuměl mentalitě nejstarších čarodějů a jejich touze splynout s přírodou.“

„Vy se domníváte, že jeho práce a přítomnost v Prasinkách mohla být důvodem útoku?“

„Těžko říct. Dovedu si představit, že by Toma zajímaly věci, které Zachariáš studoval, ostatně co ho nezajímá, že ano? Jen si neumím představit, jak by se staré vědomosti daly využít v dnešní době. Každý čaroděj už jako dítě přeci musí cítit, jak moc je nám už magická podstata země vzdálená a že čím více se jí snažíme přiblížit, tím více nám uniká,“ znělo to jako povzdech nad skutečností, že ani on jí není schopen dosáhnout. „Nebo to také mohla být náhoda. Za vším nesmíme vidět skryté plány našich nepřátel. Občas také zasáhne prozřetelnost.“  
„Ano, občas ano,“ připustil, ač si zatím nebyl vědom žádné skutečné náhody ve svém životě. Všechny činy jeho nebo činy druhých vedly určitým směrem a měly své následky. Prostý princip akce a reakce. Tenká vlákna navázaných událostí, jako perly na provázku, se daly sledovat celá desetiletí dokonce ještě před jeho narození. K tomu si byl jist, že jich nepochytil ani polovinu ze skutečného propletence ústícího do tohoto okamžiku, kdy sedí v křesle naproti Brumbálovi a opět dumá nad svým pomalu, ale jistě promarněným životem.

Bodlo ho dole v břiše, nízko pod pupíkem. Bezděky si tam přitiskl ruku. Nejednalo se o skutečnou bolest jen o pocit, jako kdyby se v něm něco zachvělo. Ani to nebylo nepříjemné, jen divné. Promnul si to místo. Nejspíš vypil moc kávy a málo normálních tekutin, takže ho teď trápí ledviny nebo tak něco.

„Je všechno v pořádku, Severusi?“ otázal se Brumbál s jasnou starostí v hlase.

„Ano, jistě,“ odpověděl a narovnal se dost prudce, jelikož zjistil, že se nahrbil a ani o tom nevěděl. Nikdy, za žádných okolností, neseděl uvolněný, natožpak schoulený, jak to předváděl teď. Nehodlal ani v nejmenším dávat tímto způsobem najevo svou slabost, možná tak nanejvýš kdyby byl na smrt nemocný, a kdoví jestli tehdy. Jemu nic nebylo, to Brumbál si myslel opak vzhledem k tomu, jak na něj nahlížel. Tak, jako kdyby se snažil proniknout hluboko do jeho podstaty a něco odtamtud vykoukat. Už se proti takovému sledování chtěl ohradit, když se po jeho boku zhmotnil skřítek. Hrozně se lekl a to nikdy lekavý nebyl. Podařilo se mu rychle ovládnout první reflex sebou cuknout, přesto teď hleděl na uklánějící se dobré stvoření s divoce bušícím srdcem. Nejdřív závrať na schodech a teď strach bez příčiny. Možná mu nakonec přeci jen něco bylo.

„Profesor Oliver Gift právě dorazil. Odo přišel oznámit, jak pán ředitel chtěl,“ pronesl skřítek s úklonou.  
„Kdo je do háje Oliver Gift?“ zavrčel Severus, vzápětí si uvědomil, jak stupidně to znělo. „A neříkejte, že profesor Obrany, to mi také došlo, já se ptám, co je to zase za panáka?“

„Profesor Gift je vítaná výpomoc, kterou nám poslalo ministerstvo,“ řekl Albus, jako obvykle se zdál být nadšený, že přijde nový učitel. Severus jeho nadšení rozhodně nesdílel.

„Další Umbridgeová. Nádhera!“ zhnuseně si odfrkl.

„Sice s Brouskem nesdílíme stejné názory na strategii v boji proti Voldemortovi, ale není tak paranoidní, aby nám sem posílal profesory na výzvědy,“ pravil ředitel smířlivě. „Naopak jsem to byl já sám, kdo ho požádal, jestli by nenašel někoho, kdo by se místa učitele Obrany ujal. Jako důkaz mé dobré vůle. Poslal nám pana Olivera Gifta, mladého nadaného bystrozora,“ přesunul pozornost na skřítka a usmál se. „Řekni profesorovi Giftovi, aby sem za námi přišel, až si prohlédne své pokoje. Chci ho představit alespoň jednomu členovi učitelského sboru, když všichni ostatní dorazí až zítra.“

„Odo pana profesora přivede,“ skřítek se znovu uklonil a zmizel.  
„Takže bystrozor a ty ho hned chceš představit zrovna mně,“ zdůraznil, jasně narážeje na své Smrtijedství. „Jsem si jistý, že spolu budeme mít mnoho společného a jistě si padneme do noty.“  
„Ale no tak, Severusi... buď hodný,“ spíš ho napomenul jako malé dítě včetně toho, že měl ten laskavě přísný výraz. Vysloužil si za to od lektvaristy další znechucené odfrknutí.  
„Být hodný? Copak jsem pes, abych panáčkoval a vrtěl ocasem na povel a dostával za to od vás sušenky? Navíc, já jsem vždycky hodný, to učitelé Obrany mě nesnáší a útočí na mě, ne já na ně,“ odsekl.  
„Nepovídej. A kdopak tě nesnášel?“ prohlédl si ho přes okraj brýlí.

„No promiňte, Quirell se mě pokusil zabít.“  
„Byl to ve skutečnosti Voldemort a nepokusil se zabít jen tebe.“  
„Lockhart neustále poukazoval na moje oblečení, na můj vzhled, a dokonce byl tak troufalý, že přebarvoval moje věci do pestrých odstínů,“ připomněl tuhle neblahou vzpomínku, kdy měl co dělat, aby vrátil do původního stavu svůj hábit přebarvený na růžovo.

„To od něj sice bylo neomalené, ale měl pravdu v tom, že by ses neměl oblékat tak děsivě. Trochu oživení v podobě barev by ti prospělo,“ prohlásil Brumbál se šibalským leskem pod brýlemi a Severus mohl jen šokovaně zalapat po dechu.  
„To si snad... Lupin se mě pokusil sežrat! Opakovaně!“ zdůraznil prudce.

„Remus nemůže za svou nemoc, je stejnou obětí jako ty,“ pokáral ho nazpět.

„Moody mi nadával do odporných černokněžníků a verbálně mě napadal i před studenty.“ Pomalu už mu docházeli učitelé Obrany, na které by si mohl stěžovat.  
„Ve skutečnosti to byl Skrk mladší domnívající se, že jsi zrádce Pána zla, takže to od něj bylo pochopitelné,“ neodpustil si to připomenout.

„Umbridgeová se mě pokoušela svést, neustále mi do obličeje vystavovala své vnady a jednou, když jsme byli sami v kabinetě, se mě téměř pokusila políbit,“ vytasil se se svým trumfem, o kterém tedy nikdy nechtěl mluvit, jenže když už se pustit do dokazování, že ho nemají učitelé Obrany rádi, tak aby to stálo za to.

„V takovém případě bych spíš litoval Dolores než tebe, vždyť je jen málo věcí horších než neopětovaný cit,“ řekl to s takovou vážností a zároveň i s trochou pohnutí v hlase, až Severus na chvíli zaváhal, jestli by vážně neměl bývalou profesorku obrany litovat za to, že nepoznala, jakému pohlaví dává přednost. Naštěstí ten okamžik rychle pominul a vystřídala ho ještě větší zlost, než jakou měl předtím.

„Pak můžu být za ni jen rád, že si určitě našla v Zapovězeném lese nějakého pěkného kentaura,“ spíš tak zahuhlal pod nos, opravdu naštvaný z toho, že ho Brumbál neustále dokáže překecat, ať se snaží jak se snaží. Málokdo měl nad Severusem navrch a kdo měl, ten ho hrozně štval.  
„Jestliže našla, pak jsem za ni šťastný,“ usmál se, vážně to vypadalo, že to myslím doopravdy. „Ještě ti zbyla Tonksová. Proti té máš také výhrady?“  
„U té snad postačí, že si vzala vlkodlaka a má s ním štěňata. Jako kdyby neznala pojem antikoncepční lektvar. To ani nemluvím o tom, z kolika průšvihů jsem ji za její život vytáhl, včetně těch, kdy ještě studovala na škole. Vděčí mi za to, že vůbec prošla pokročilými lektvary a dostala se do bystrozorského výcviku,“ pokračoval ve výčtu, teď už mu nezbyl nikdo, takže jestli i tohle Brumbál nějak vyvrátí, tak bude v háji.

„Nymfadořino těhotenství je požehnání v době války, ostatně to je zrod nového života vždy, a tvoje zásluhy na její výchově a vzdělání ti nikdo neupírá,“ pousmál se. „Naopak, Severusi, musím říct, že jsi jeden z nejzdatnějších profesorů lektvarů, které znám. Na žáky jsi sice přísný, občas až moc, ale z tvých rukou vzešlo několik skvělých lektvaristů pracujících teď třeba u Munga.“

Jako odpověď vydal jen znechucený zvuk. Nepotřeboval, aby mu Brumbál lichotil nebo ho snad ujišťoval o tom, že je dobrý v tom, co dělá, moc dobře věděl, že je výborný, to jen ostatní to neuměli ocenit. Někteří uznali, že jim pomohl stát se tím, čím jsou, ale většinou jim to trvalo rok. Ne že by o nějaké jejich uznání stál, stejně nikdy nebyli skutečně významnými a neměl důvod na ně být hrdý.  
„Vždy se zastáváte jen těch ostatních. Kdy už konečně přiznáte, že jediný, kdo se na místo učitele Obrany hodí, jsem já? Já bych dokázal to hloupé prokletí zlomit, nejsem takový neschopný nýmand a zbabělec jako všichni, co tu byli doposud,“ nehodlal se vzdávat toho, že by snad jednou Brumbála donutil dát mu jeho vytoužené místo, a kdy byla lepší doba než teď.  
„O tom už jsme mluvili, Severusi. Nebuď jako malé dítě, co si dupe nohou a vynucuje si svá zdánlivá práva,“ pod následným Brumbálovým přísným pohledem jen semkl v protestu rty. „Tvůj nový kolega je za dveřmi, tak ho pěkně pozdrav a přestaň se tak nevrle ksichtit.“

Sotva to ředitel dořekl, tak se ozvalo zaklepání a po něm dovnitř nahlédl mladý muž zhruba tak Severusova věku. Když vešel, tak se ukázalo, že je o něco vyšší a rozložitější v ramenou. Přestože měl tvář, dle Severusova názoru, spíš dětskou, kulatou a rámovanou hnědými vlasy, trak se tvářil tak sveřepě, že mu to dodávalo na jakési vojenské děsivosti. Postojem, stejně jako střídmým oblečením neutrálních barev a střihu budil jasný dojem bystrozora, doslova křičel, že jím je ještě dřív, než promluvil.  
„Dobré odpoledne,“ pokývl hlavou k Brumbálovi, na Severuse, který přirozeně zůstal sedět, nebude přeci dávat někomu najevo úctu, když si to nezaslouží, vrhl muž letmý, ale ostrý pohled. „Přál jste si mě vidět, pane?“ řekl to skoro po vojensku, vážně tak typický bystrozor, že se Severus prostě neubránil znechucenému nakrčení koutků rtů.

„Dobré odpoledne, dobré, profesore Gifte,“ zaradoval se ředitel a to už se ke Giftovi vrhal s rukama rozevřenýma, jako kdyby ho chtěl obejmout. „Ani si neumíte představit, jak rád vás tu vidím a vítám jako novou posilu našeho sboru,“ stiskl zaskočenému bystrozorovi ruku nejspíš jedním ze svých patentních sevření, kdy člověk nestačil žasnout, jakou sílu může mít muž v letech.

„Já jsem také rád, že jsem dostal místo tady v Bradavicích,“ odvětil Gift, ano, stále zaražený a znovu se podíval na Severuse.

Tentokrát už ten pohled nebyl jen ostrý, byl vyloženě nevraživý. Opětoval mu ho se stejnou silou, ba co víc, přidal do něj svou přirozenou zášť vůči bystrozorům. Neštvali ho jen proto, že byl Smrtijed a mnohokrát před nimi musel prchat, lezli mu na nervy už ze své samotné podstaty. Omezené tupé hlavy plnící nesmyslné příkazy svých neméně omezených nadřízených. Jistěže on sám také plnil příkazy, ale příkazy mocných, inteligentních a vzdělaných mužů, proti kterým byl i vrchní bystrozor jen mentálně retardovaných šváb.

„Pojďte, představím vás hned jednomu z vašich kolegů. Toto je profesor Snape, náš lektvarista,“ pokynul Severusovi, aby se zvedl, což také lektvarista neochotně učinil. „Severusi, profesor Oliver Gift.“

V následujících okamžicích se oba muži měřili, načež Brumbál vrhl po Severusovi svůj významný pohled jasně říkající, ať podá svému kolegovi ruku. Dal najevo veškerou svou neochotu to udělat, když vztáhl ke Giftovi ruku a potřásl si s ním na pozdrav. Opětováno mu to bylo zhruba stejně.  
„Jsem poctěn, že vás poznávám, profesore,“ pronesl zdvořilostní frázi asi tak zdvořile, jako kdyby říkal, že mu má profesor obrany políbit pozadí.

„I já jsem rád, že vás poznávám,“ dostalo se mu odpovědi ve stejném duchu. „Víte, že už jsem toho o vás mnoho slyšel a četl? Zejména v bystrozorských spisech.“  
Severus zúžil oči. Věděl, že na Ministerstvu o něm mají pěkně tlustou složku, koneckonců ji viděl, když se řešil jeho případ, jenže měla být zapečetěná. To znamenalo, že se do ní nemohl jen tak někdo podívat. Potřeboval by k tomu souhlas vrchního bystrozora nebo rovnou ministra kouzel. Mladý bystrozor to pravděpodobně myslel jako projev nadřazenosti, něco v tom smyslu, že na lektvaristu ví úplně všechno, místo toho ale naznačil jednu ze dvou variant. Buď je sám zločinec, co se vloupal do zapečetěné složky, nebo ministerstvo provádí šetření týkající se Severuse. V obou případech to značilo jediné; bude si muset dát na nového profesora Obrany pozor. Opět.

„V tom případě jste ve značné výhodě, protože já o vás v životě neslyšel,“ pustil jeho ruku a pohrdavě si ho změřil. „Nejspíš tedy nebudete čekatel na Merlinův řád ani bystrozorské vyznamenání za statečnost ve službě.“

Gift se prudce nadechl a jeho čelisti se k sobě sevřely, jak značilo napnutí ve svalech na krku. S neuvěřitelnou škodolibou radostí sledoval, jak se jeho kolega profesor uvnitř vzteká.

„Moje kariéra je teprve v začátcích a jsem si jistý, že i pobyt tady v Bradavicích mi pomůže,“ prohlásil s profesionálním klidem.  
„Jistěže pomůže,“ vložil se do toho rychle Brumbál nejspíš proto, že Severus se nadechoval k další bravurně mířené střele do černého. „Profesorský post v Bradavicích se bude ve vašem životopise vyjímat. Už jste si prohlédl svou novou učebnu a popřemýšlel o případných změnách v učebním plánu?“

„Zatím ne, pane, právě jsem se k tomu chystal,“ vrhl další pohled na Severuse, čistě jen tak proto, aby dal najevo, jak moc ho lektvarista štve. Nemohl udělat nic lepšího, Severus se totiž v tu chvíli tetelil sadistickým nadšením z toho, že někoho může trápit.  
„Skvělé, takže skřítek vás dovede do vaší nové učebny a já tam za vámi za chvíli přijdu, jen potřebuji ještě něco domluvit s profesorem Snapem... Odo!“ zavolal skřítka, ten se samozřejmě okamžitě zjevil po jeho pravici a zvedal k němu oddaně své velké oči. „Doprovoď profesora Gifta do jeho učebny, rád by se podíval na její vybavení.“  
„Jak pán poroučí,“ uklonil se Odo a odcupital ke dveřím, které před Giftem úslužně otevřel. Pán nový profesor měl samozřejmě přednost, proto mu skřítek uctivě pokynul šedou rukou a uklonil se až k zemi.

„Také bychom pár takových potřebovali do sboru,“ podotkl profesor Obrany s jemnou dávkou humoru v hlase.

„Kde je ministerská politika rovnoprávnosti?“ nadhodil Severus nazpět, dobře si vědom, jak na to Gift zareaguje.  
„Je to domácí skřítek, ne víla nebo skřet. Ti se v novém zákoně o zrovnoprávnění stále neberou jako inteligentní bytosti. Vždyť jsou to domácí skřítkové,“ s jistou dávkou opovržení se podíval na tvora v úkloně stojícího u dveří, „ani nemají potenciál se o sebe starat sami.“  
„Takových výroků bych se zdržel, pokud budete mluvit s váženým panem Potterem nebo slečnou Grangerovou, jeho nejlepší přítelkyní,“ opět to pronášel se škodolibostí. „Měl byste totiž vědět, že pan Potter se přátelí s jediným svobodným skřítkem na Britských ostrovech a slečna Grangerová založila SPOŽÚS, neboli Společnost pro Podporu Občanské a Životní Úrovně Skřítků. Pokud se nepletu, tak pan Potter je tam tajemníkem.“

Odpor se v Giftových očích změnil na nevíru s trochou hněvu.  
„To si děláte srandu, že ano? Nějaký vtípek na nováčky ve sboru. To znám, bystrozoři to dělají pořád, takže si nemyslete, že vám na to skočím,“ bojovně si založil ruce na prsou.  
„Ujišťuji vás, profesore Gifte, že profesor Snape si dělá srandu opravdu jen zřídkakdy,“ opět se do toho vložil Brumbál, zdálo se, že stále tak neuvěřitelně trpělivý s jejich pošťuchováním, až to bylo k nevíře. „Takový školní spolek u nás skutečně existuje a má dokonce i moje oficiální posvěcení. Je to zajímavá myšlenka, navíc pro děti je prospěšné, když se druží a pracují na společných projektech. Nechtěl jste si jít prohlédnout učebnu?“ zeptal se sugestivně, to už Gifta nenápadně postrkával ke dveřím z ředitelny.  
„Ano, to chtěl. Děkuji, pane řediteli, že jste mě sem přijal,“ poděkoval ještě nový profesor Obrany, potřásl si znovu s Brumbálem rukou a pak už byl celkem neomaleně, i když si to nejspíš neuvědomil, vystrčen na chodbu. Ředitel za ním okamžitě pevně zavřel dveře, načež se s pozvednutým obočím obrátil na Severuse.  
„Co přesně si představíš pod mou žádostí, abys byl na někoho hodný?“ zeptal se konverzačním hlasem.  
„Že ho nemám během prvních pěti minut proklít do bezvědomí,“ odpověděl Severus a bojovně si složil ruce na prsa, v jeho případě to rozhodně vypadalo efektněji než v případě bystrozora.

„Ach, Severusi...“ povzdechl si jako otec, co neví, co si má počít se svým dítětem. „Víš, kolik úsilí mě stojí každý rok hledat nového učitele Obrany? Nikdo to nechce vzít, protože se všichni bojí Tomova prokletí a jeho hněvu. Profesor Gift má příznačné jméno. Je pro nás darem.“  
„O tom nepochybuji, že má příznačné jméno, už teď je jedem na mém jazyku a v mých žilách a to jsem ho ještě ani pořádně nepoznal,“ zareagoval na druhý význam mužova jména.  
„Tady jsme ve staré dobré Anglii ne v Německu, proto mluvíme anglicky,“ odvětil Brumbál.

„To je úhel pohledu, já mám německé předky, tak si můžu mluvit Německy. Také je to jeden z mnoha jazyků, kterými vládnu,“ byla v tom špetka pýchy, jako ostatně vždycky. „Teď, pokud pro mě nemáte další podnětnou přednášku ohledně lingvistiky, tak bych se rád odebral do svých pokojů. Chci ještě namíchat pér lektvarů, mimo jiné další dávku vlkodlačího séra, než se do klidných chodeb hradu nažene ta zvěř.“

„Ne, nemám pro tebe další přednášku a musím se vydat za profesorem Giftem. Užij si své míchání, Severusi,“ popřál mu to upřímně s tím svým jemným úsměvem, kdy se člověk na něj nemohl zlobit za to, že ho celých předcházejících třicet minut rozčiloval až na pokraj vzteku. Nedokázal to ani Severus, rysy obličeje mu trochu změkly a on přikývl.

„A vy si to užijte s tím svým dárečkem,“ neodpustil si jedno malé popíchnutí, když proplul kolem Brumbála ke dveřím, odměnou mu za to bylo tichý zvuk podobný smíchu, který vydal starý čaroděj. Kolik let tu byl Severus profesorem, tolik se s Brumbálem občas škádlili. I když k mocnému čaroději choval patřičnou úctu, z nějakého důvodu to tak prostě přirozeně vyplynulo z jejich vzájemného vztahu. Snad to mělo co do činění s jejich homosexualitou, kdy některé vtipy nebo narážky vnímali jinak než ostatní lidé. Netušil, ale líbilo se mu to víc, než poklonkování před Pánem zla, i když v jeho případě zase oceňoval sdílnost vědomostí. Kdyby ti dva mohli být v jediné osobě oplývající jen tím nejlepším z nich, pak by nebyli pro Severuse jen nejlepším přítelem, ale možné i nejlepší partnerem.

Zarazil se v myšlenkách, to už stál na chodbě, takže se i zastavil vprostřed kroku. Nechápal, kde se v něm v poslední době zas a znovu berou myšlenky na trvalé zakotvení u rodinného krbu. Nikdy nad ničím takovým neuvažoval, neměl důvod ani rodinný vzor, ke kterému by se upínal. Otec alkoholik a tyran, matka ukřičená semetrika s extrémistickými názory, ostatní rodina veškerá žádná, nepočítal-li otcovy milenky, se kterými se občas vídal po matčině smrti, když dorazil na prázdniny domů. Pokaždé to byla nějaká jiná, většinou primitivka se stejnými zájmy jako otec – alkohol, cigarety, nadávání na politiku a válení u televize. Nic z toho mu nedávalo v dětství zrovna moc nadějí na to, že by byl rodinný život něco úžasného.

Pokroutil nad sebou zhnuseně hlavou a řekl si, že alkohol nealkohol, musí si dát něco k pití. S touto myšlenkou vyrazil rázným krokem ke svým komnatám.

 

°°0°°

 

Ta věc se Snapem mu nedala spát, doslovně. Přistihl se, že když leží v posteli a dívá se na chrápajícího Rona na vedlejším lůžku, tak se mu do podvědomí vkrádá obrázek lektvaristy s rudou koulí magie v břiše. Ve chvílích, kdy na to myslel, nepociťoval nutkavou potřebu ho vyhledat a léčit, jako když by se jednalo o nemoc, a zároveň stále zas a znovu pociťoval vzdálenou teplou spokojenost. Ať o tom racionálně přemýšlel z jakékoliv strany, emocionálně mu vycházelo, že je Snape těhotný, což znamenalo, že se nejspíš zbláznil. Jeho bláznovství dosáhlo vrcholu, když se skoro Hermiony a posléze Remuse zeptal, jestli je možné, aby čaroděj čekal dítě.

Jistěže to možné nebylo. Nebyl hlupák, základní školu absolvoval a jasně si pamatoval na hodinu přírodovědy, kde se učili, že je třeba vaječníků, vajíčka a dělohy, aby mohl plod vzniknout. Ano, ano, samozřejmě spermie, to už byla ale v tomto případě věc podružná, Snape prostě nemohl mít vaječníky, vajíčka ani dělohu, pokud tedy nebyl skrytá žena.

To byla také prozatím pracovní teorie, pokud by vůbec přiznal, že je Snape fakt těhotný. Prostě si myslel, že je to žena, je těhotná a pije mnoholičný lektvar, aby vypadala jako muž. Jen jak bylo možné, že se plod udrží v mužském těle, když se po vypití mnoholičného mění i vnitřní rozložení orgánů? A jak je možné, že vůbec funguje, vzhledem k tomu, že by fungovat neměl? Navíc, jak by bylo možné, že by neviděl barevné chvění náležící k lektvaru? Snape byl mistr lektvarů, tak to mohl nějak vyřešit.

Ať byla pravda kdekoliv, neměl na ni Harry asi mozkové buňky nebo mu v přemýšlení bránily emoce, jež se při myšlenkách na Snapea rodily v jeho hrudi. Někdy upřímně, do hloubky duše nesnášel své léčitelské schopnosti. Za chvíli díky nim bude mít rád umaštěného bastarda ze sklepení.

I teď, když si balil věci, na něj myslel. Vlastně si vzpomněl na lektvaristu proto, že ač už mu bylo sedmnáct a mohl klidně čarovat, stejně si svých pár kousků oblečení do kufru naskládal ručně. Prostě se cítil líp, když si mohl na věci sáhnout, než když mával hůlkou a ony dělaly, co chce. Byl si jist, že by se mu Snape za takový přístup vysmál do obličeje.  
„Jak jde balení?“ zeptala se od dveří Ginny a vplula dovnitř, aby se rovnou přivinula k Harryho boku, ruku zlehka položenou kolem jeho zad.

„Už to skoro mám,“ přeložil teplý svetr od paní Weasleyové a položil ho na vršek všech ostatních věcí. Byl tak velký, že zakryl celý kufr. Zaklapl nad ním víko, zajistil ho a stáhl kufr dolů z postele na zem. Kufr pro něj byl stále dost těžký, proto pořád používal kolečka, hold Harry neměl velké svaly a byl spíše, než jen hubený, skoro až moc hubený. Jeho dívce to ale podle všeho nevadilo, protože si v klidu položila hlavu na jeho neširoké rameno.

„Dole se diskutuje o tom, jak tě dopraví na nádraží,“ podotkla Ginny se smíchem v hlase říkajícím, že ji ta debata musela hrozně pobavit.

„Co proboha zase vymysleli?“ zeptal se napůl žertem, napůl opravdu v obavě, co je napadlo tentokrát. Cesta na košťatech s několika Pottery byla vážně otřesná a následně i směšná, když se nestalo nic jiného, než že Fred měl špatné koště, neubrzdil to a proletěl střechou Doupěte. Jistě si i všichni ostatní pak museli připadat stejně trapně jako on, když se ohlížel po té strastiplné cestě a třel si bolavé místo na hlavě, kde mu Hermiona sadisticky vyrvala pořádný pramen vlasů do mnoholičného lektvaru.  
„Moody navrhuje, že bychom začarovali další mudlovská auta, vytvořili konvoj, dopravili tě do Londýna a pak to vzali mudlovskou dopravou na nádraží,“ svěřila mu nejnovější plán ohledně jeho převozu. Neubránil se úšklebku, když to slyšel.

„Co takhle, kdyby mě deportovali do Somálska, udělali mě tam prezidentem a chvíli nechali uležet. Pak bych se vrátil na ostrovy jako delegát OSN, unesli by mě jako příslušníci IRA, měsíc drželi bez jídla, zatímco druhá skupina by se převlékla za rychlou zásahovou jednotu, vysvobodila by mě a pak teprve dopravila na nádraží,“ vykonstruoval svůj vlastní plán. „Vždyť to vážně začíná být směšné po těch Potterech na začátku prázdnin,“ objal ji kolem pasu a přitáhl si ji před sebe.

„Kdybys to viděla, když jsme letěli ve formaci nad Londýnem. Vážně jsem se modlil, abychom nepotkali nějakého normálního čaroděje na nočním proletu. Víš co?“ pustil ji a přesunul ruce na její ramena. „Půjdu za nimi a řeknu jim, že nechci, aby pořádali takové opičárny. Je mi sedmnáct, můžu čarovat a už za mě nikdo nerozhoduje,“ rozhodl se rázně a tak také učinil.

Vzal Ginny za ruku a společně sešli dolů do přízemí, kde se v jídelně či snad to byla kuchyně, konala porada Řádu. Bylo tu zase dost lidí, oba manželé Weasleyovi, Remus naštěstí bez Tonksové, jinak by se Harry nemohl dobře soustředit ani dělat machra, Moddy a Ron s Hermionou, kteří už byli členy na jeho vkus moc dlouho vzhledem k tomu, že on jím stále nebyl.  
„Harrymu se to nebude líbit,“ říkal zrovna Ron. „Víte, co dělal, když jsme ho vezli sem.“  
„Pan Potter tu není od toho, aby se mu něco líbilo nebo nelíbilo, musí prostě jen poslouchat rozkazy,“ odpověděl mu na to Moody nesmlouvavě.

Zamračil se, když to slyšel. Copak byl voják nebo něčí malé dítě, aby musel dělat, co mu jiní rozkazují? Chápal, že chtějí jen jeho bezpečí, a byl jim za to vděčný, zároveň ale chtěl, aby s ním přestali zacházet jako s malým nebo jako s cenným nákladem.

„A od kdy přesně že to musím poslouchat vaše rozkazy?“ zeptal se od dveří, pustil Ginny a vešel sebevědomě do místnosti. „Nejsem dítě ani váš podřízený bystrozor.“

„Nemusíš poslouchat ničí rozkazy, Harry, ovšem měl bys dát na dobře míněné rady,“ promluvil Remus a nejspíš i pokračoval, jenže to vnímal jen okrajově, protože Moody k němu po slovech protestu obrátil pohled a odhalil tak svou zraněnou tvář.

Pošuk měl, jakožto vysloužilý bystrozor, sto a jedno zranění, včetně toho, že mu chyběla noha, oko a nějaké ty prsty na rukách i na druhé noze. Měl také jeden obrovský šrám jasně viditelný a táhnoucí se přes oční důlek s magickým okem. Teď měl ale kromě toho pod tím okem jasnou spáleninu pokrytou černým strupem, jak se kůže z puchýře sloupla a zůstalo po ní holé maso, po nějakém čase zatvrdlé do černavé hmoty. Bylo celkem s podivem, že dokázal mluvit bez toho, aby krvácel.

„Co se vám stalo s tváří?“ zeptal se Harry, jenže to už automaticky přeladil na Pošukovu auru, ze které mohl zjistit rozsah i příčinu zranění. Viděl chvění magie kolem strupu stejně jako v samotném strupu. To druhé nepatřilo Moodymu, mělo jinou barvu a bylo smíchané s tupými a bezbarvými odstíny léčivých lektvarů a mastí. Bylo tedy zřejmé, že jde o temnomagickou kletbu, po těch zůstávaly jizvy a nedaly se zahojit jedním mávnutím hůlky či potřením hojivou mastičkou. Někdy mohlo být léčení dokonce i na mnoho měsíců.

„Drobná potyčka s pár špatnými kouzelníky, proti kterým vás chceme, i přes vaše protesty, chránit. Nic, co bych nezvládl, ale zůstane mi po nich památka v podobě další apartní jizvy,“ vysvětlil s jasnou hrdostí v hlase, se kterou Harry nesouhlasil.  
„Nesmysl,“ řekl rázně a vysloužil si za to nesouhlasné pohledy. „Jizvy vůbec nejsem hezké. Já nenávidím každou, co mám na těle, tu na čele ze všech nejvíce. Ukažte mi to.“  
Přistoupil dvěma kroky k vysloužilému bystrozorovi, bez ptaní a navzdory tomu, že před ním muž ostražitě odtáhl hlavu, položil ruku na jeho ránu. Nebylo to tak snadné jako v případě Ginny, kdy stačil jeden krátký dotek k vyléčení. Tady musel trochu zapojit sílu a soustředění, přesto trvalo sotva půl minuty, než ruku odtáhl, odhaluje tak Moodyho zcela zhojenou tvář. S jizvou sice nic udělat nemohl, nemohl ani nechat Pošukovi dorůst končetiny, protože to byla stará zranění, kolem kterých byla už magie v proudění ustálená a nenarušitelná, ale mohl ho zbavit alespoň této bolesti.

Z léčení se mu udělalo trochu nevolno, svět se před ním párkrát zhoupl a na vlastní tváři cítil spalující horko, přesto se ani nezachytil stolu. Nechtěl, aby se na něj zase sesypali s dotazy, jestli mu něco není.

Nebylo, naopak se, přes veškeré osobní nepohodlí, cítil skvěle, když viděl, jak Moody zvedl ruku a s upřímně překvapeným výrazem si přejížděl po hladké tváři. I v ostatních to vzbuzovalo vždy jakousi posvátnou úctu, když někoho vyléčil. Tedy míval ten dojem, třeba teď, když se na něj tak zvláštně dívali a paní Weasleyová měla něžný výraz na tváři.

„On se vážně člověka jen dotkne a ze všeho ho vyléčí?“ dokázal ve starém bystrozorovi vyvolat údiv, snad i záchvěv vděčnosti.

„Ne ze všeho, zranění musí být čerstvé a některé nemoci vyléčit nedokáže bez toho, aby si sám ublížil, ale jinak ano, stačí, když se tě dotkne,“ přitakal Remus a rozhlédl se. „Myslím, že tu není nikdo, koho by alespoň jednou z něčeho nevyléčil. Mně spravil artrózu v nohou.“  
„Já si zase pustil na nohu motorku, když jsem ji opravoval,“ přidal se Arthur Weasley.  
„Popálenina od hrnce, když jsme nemohla najít hůlku a zapomněla jsem na chňapku,“ přidala se jeho žena.

„Jenom pořezání o papír... hodněkrát,“ zmínila Hermiona své zranění a Harry se musel potutelně usmát. Léčil jí pořezané prsty tolikrát, že už se ani neuvědomoval, jak takové říznutí o papír může bolet. Nějak to v jeho hlavě splynulo do neurčitého pocitu na ruce.

„Škrábanec o zip,“ jen tak mimochodem dodala Ginny.  
„A mě spravil zlomenou nohu, když jsem spadl ze stromu,“ Ron se ušklíbl, „a pak se mi z toho vyzvracel na klín. Nechutné.“  
„Nestěžuj si, nemusel si strávit celou noc fňukáním, když by ti noha srůstala díky kostirostu. A laskavě si uvědom, že to bylo, jako kdybych si ji v tu chvíli zlomil sám. Nic pěkného,“ zavrčel na něj nazpět, tohle tu kamarád rozhodně rozpitvávat nemusel, a zvláště ne před Pošukem a Ginny.

Ohlédl se po dívce, ale ta spíš, než aby tím byla znechucená, vypadala dojatě, jako kdyby vyzvracet se na kalhoty jejího bratra byl kdovíjak hrdinský čin.

„Takže to teď děláte místo boje proti Pánovi zla? Pobíháte po světě, dáváte útěchu nemocným a hojíte raněné?“ od úžasu Moody snadno přešel k opovržení, že Harry nestačil ani překvapeně zamrkat. S takou reakcí se zatím nikdy neshledal.  
„Myslím, že takhle bys o tom mluvit neměl, Pošuku. Harryho moc je nesmírně laskavá, a co ve válce potřebujeme víc než útěchu,“ nesouhlasila s ním okamžitě Molly.

„Dokáže vyléčit člověka, který by měl být mrtvý. Loni jsem to viděla na vlastní oči,“ připojila se Ginny s přirozenou bojovností, s jakou od chvíle, co spolu začali chodit, přistupovala ke každému, kdo si proti němu troufl cokoliv říct. Včetně vlastních bratrů. Bylo to příjemné a zahanbující zároveň, proto nikdy nic neřekl.

„O tom už jsem slyšel. Uprostřed boje, s nebezpečím v zádech, se místo obrany pustil do zachraňování polomrtvého a skončil na týden na bradavické ošetřovně. A to je právě důvod, Pottere,“ obrátil své zdravé oko na Harryho, zatímco magickým putoval po místnosti, „proč potřebujete naši ochranu a musíte poslouchat, co vám řekneme. Protože zatímco vy se budete zaobírat umírajícím Smrtijedem, co se vám předtím pokusil ustřelit hlavu Avadou, tak my budeme ti, co vás budou chránit.“  
„Taková situace nemůže nastat,“ pustila se do obrany tentokrát Hermiona ještě předtím, než se stačil sám ohradit. „Léčitele musí s pacientem spojovat soucit a já upřímně pochybuji, že by Harry soucítil s někým, kdo se ho pokusí zabít.“

Skousl si ret, až to zabolelo. Nerad by to řekl nahlas, ale když už měl soucit a cit pro Snapea, umaštěnce, kterého nenáviděl od prvního dne ve škole, tak co by náhle, zcela proti svému racionálnímu já, nemohl vzplanout city i vůči zraněnému Smrtijedovi. Ač to bylo znepokojivé, dokázal si takovou situaci představit.

„Já mám podobu člověka, co se ho pokusil zabít, a přesto se mnou měl dost soucitu, aby mě vyléčil,“ nesouhlasil Moody. „Klidně bych i teď mohl zase být odporný černokněžník, co se vetřel do vašeho středu. Ti parchanti mě dostali jednou, mohli by podruhé.“  
„Nemohli, viděl bych to. Měl byste druhou auru a tu má jenom Remus, jenže u vlkodlaků je to normální,“ odporoval mu Harry automaticky, on sám přeci nejlépe věděl, jak vypadá aura člověka, když je pod mnoholičným lektvarem, viděl to nedávno. „Je jedno, jaké vznesete námitky, prostě říkám, že už nebudu slepě poslouchat vaše příkazy a účastnit se vašich plánů bez toho, abych věděl, do čeho jdu. Je mi sedmnáct, zodpovídám za sebe sám i v boji se orientuji a všichni moc dobře víte, že jsem na obranu a bojovou magii vážně dobrý.“  
„Nebuď tak vzdorovitý, mladý muži, všichni tady, co tu jsou, prakticky do jednoho pro tebe nasadili své životy a za to bys jim měl ukázat vděčnost,“ napomenul ho pan Weasley otcovským tonem.  
„Jen ho nech, Arture, jen ať nám tedy řekne, jaký by byl jeho plán,“ mávl rukou starý bystrozor a sepnul prsty na břiše. „Nu, prosím, pane Pottere, ohromte nás.“  
Srdce mu vynechalo dva údery, jak se mu prudce zvedl krevní tlak a srdce to nezvládlo včas dohnat. Viděl rudě pokaždé, když se k němu takhle někdo choval a okamžitě vklouzával do nálady, ve které se hádal se Snapem až do krve či za hranici slušnosti.

„Mám jeden oslňující plán, který svou složitostí překoná vše, co byste jen mohli vymyslet,“ odsekl sarkasticky. „Jestli tu jde o to, jak mě zítra dostat na nádraží, tak co kdybychom byli tak troufalí a prostě se přenesli? Jeden mě vezme za ruku, druhý vezme moje zavazadlo a během pár vteřin jsme u přepážky.“  
„To je sice snadné, jenže mudlové to uvidí,“ konstatovala Hermiona, zrádkyně jedna.

„Mudlové nevidí nikdy nic, a když to někdo uvidí, tak se holt bude pár let léčit na psychiatrii. To už není naše starost,“ pravil nemilosrdně, aby se za sebe hned uvnitř zastyděl, i tak ale pokračoval. „Hlavní je, že něco tak primitivního nebude Voldemort čekat. Myslí si, že zase provedeme nějakou složitou operaci, jako když jste mě převáželi sem, jaké pak bude jeho překvapení, když to uděláme, prostě jako kdybych byl normální sedmák. Je to Zmijozel, většina Smrtijedů je, budou za tím vidět lest a budou opatrní.“  
„Ve své podstatě to má myšlenku. V jednoduchosti bývá krása a my bychom skutečně měli přestat přemýšlet o tom, že on přemýšlí o tom, jak my přemýšlíme o tom, že on přemýšlí. Tak se dostáváme do logické smyčky,“ souhlasil s ním Remus a Harry zase pro změnu nechápal, o čem mluví, u prvního 'přemýšlení' se jeho mozek zasekl a dál už nepracoval. „Předložil bych tuto jednoduchou strategii Brumbálovi, jaký on na to bude mít názor.“

„Můžeme se směle dohadovat, co na to řekne. Od loňského roku, kdy se s Potterem tak sblížil, o něm mluví ještě dvakrát tolik než dřív,“ projevil názor Moody, neomaleně jako po celou dobu.

„Tím chceš říct, že zpochybňuješ Brumbálův názor?“ zeptala se bojovně paní Weasleyová a její ruce okamžitě putovaly v boky do postoje říkajícího, že si s ní nemá vysloužilý bystrozor moc zahrávat.

„Řekl bych, že takové věci bychom před dětmi řešit neměli,“ nadhodil Weasley, což byla samozřejmě chyba.

„My už dávno nejsme žádné děti,“ ohradil se proti tomu Ron, přesně jak Harry očekával. „Jestli sis nevšiml, tak je nám tu všem už sedmnáct. Jedině Ginny ne a ta by vůbec měla odejít.“  
„Proč bych měla odcházet?“ vystartovala pro změnu dívka, „Mám o Harryho strach jako každý a záleží mi na jeho bezpečí, možná dokonce víc než vám všem dohromady, takže mám rozhodně právo tady být.“

„Takovým hádáním nic nevyřešíme. Musíme se uklidnit a hlavně spoléhat na Brumbála,“ snažil se vlkodlak o smířlivý tón a zároveň vyhovění všem, což mělo také očekávaný účinek.

„Při vší úctě, kterou k vám chovám, Remusi, vy se neustále snažíte hodit odpovědnost jen na pana ředitele,“ pro změnu se pustila Hermiona do Remuse, který z toho byl rozhodně dost překvapený.

Harry to všechno sledoval naprosto nevěřícně. Ani jeden z nich ho nejspíš před pár minutami neslyšel, když rezolutně řekl, že nebude dělat nic, co mu jiní nařídí. Do těch jiných se počítal i Brumbál. Proč by měl mít výjimku, když už každý dávno věděl, že není neomylný. Měl starého ředitele rád, nikomu nedůvěřoval víc, přesto se nechtěl nechat jeho rukou postrkovat ze strany na stranu jako věc.

Ne, nikdo v místnosti to nepochopil, dokonce ani Ginny ne, když ji viděl, jak se s ostatními hádá o tom, co je pro něj nejlepší a vůbec si neuvědomuje, že stojí půl metru od ní. Vzdal to. Buď byli hluší, nebo byl on neviditelný, v tom lepším a slušnějším případě. Obrátil se k nim zády a vyšel ven před Doupě nadýchat se čerstvého vzduchu. Nabíral ho plné plíce, vůni léta a přicházejícího deště. Vzhlédl k nebi. Nebylo jasně modré, už ho pokrývaly mraky, ale slunce stále jasně zářilo a z východu se blížil temný stín mračna hlásajícího bouřku.

Netušil, že na to samé slunce se v tu samou dobu dívá jeho největší nepřítel.

 

°°0°°

 

S povzdechem nastavil svou tvář slunci. Cítil, že se blíží bouřka, jenže ne bouřka moci, ale ta skutečná vlhká bouřka, kdy se setmí, padá z oblohy voda a slunce zajde. Neměl rád, když slunce zacházelo, pokaždé měl totiž dojem, že se jeho tělo zpomalilo na samou snesitelnou mez. Kdyby mohl, pak by západ slunce jednoduše zakázal, jenže takovou moc neměl ani on. Pro teď si ještě mohl užívat teplých paprsků na svém těle a zapomenout na ostrou řezavou bolest v ruce. V posledních dnech totiž zesílila, jako kdyby magii v ráně cítila, že našel způsob, jak ji obelstít, a bouřila se.

Teď, když se k ní jeho myšlenky stočily, vystřelila svůj ostrá šíp celým nadloktím až do ramene. Zasyčel slovo v hadím jazyce, které by si na hrob jako vzpomínku vyrýt asi nenechal. Zajel rukou do rukávu a sevřel své předloktí, až se ostrá bolest změnila v tupou tepající a zároveň pod dlaní pocítil vlhkost vlastní krve plné magie. Znovu sprostě zasyčel.

Jak on nenáviděl Pottera. Tak hluboce a intenzivně, že to bylo jako mít v hrudi zarytou ocel. Jedině smrt toho kluka ji mohla vyrvat ven a poskytnout mu tak trochu úlevy. Toužil ho chytnout pod krkem, rvát holýma rukama jeho vnitřnosti a pak si zatančit na jeho rozedraných ostatcích. Místo toho všeho měl jen nepříjemné čekání na to, jestli jeho plán vyjde nebo ne.

Pustil své předloktí, tepavá bolest přešla v nepříjemný tlak a krize byla zažehnána. Jedním mávnutím ruky, jako by přetáhl přes svou hnisající šupinatou ruku dlouhou rukavici končící někde ve ztracenu v jeho objemných rukávech. Druhou si dal i na druhou zdravou ruku, to aby to nevypadalo, že cosi skrývá, ale spíš jako jeho nový módní výstřelek. Když byl ještě člověk, jak si matně vzpomínal, tak občas na sebe oblékl zvláštní věci. Vždy elegantní, vždy vzbuzující respekt, ale zvláštní, třeba jako kabát z vydělané obří kůže, která vypadala prakticky jako lidská. Tehdy vzbudil děs. A ty vzpomínky... byly kdesi v jeho podvědomí... myšlenka a vzpomínka na sen... na představu toho, že ho bavilo být něčím odlišený od ostatních a bavilo ho se dobře obléct.

Přešel od okna směrem k neustále chladné posteli, do které nikdy neměl potřebu si lehnout. On totiž dávno neznal rozkoš jakékoliv postelové aktivity, ať už to byl prostý spánek nebo milování se ženou. Přejel po hladném sametu vrchní pokrývky prsty a koutkem oka zachytil svou siluetu v černém hábitu, jak se odráží v zrcadle toaletního stolku.

Napřímil se a podíval se na svůj obraz zcela. Pohled na hadí obličej v něm nevzbuzoval odpor ani nadšení, byla to prostě jen schránka pro jeho mysli. I tak ho napadlo, že až dokončí své druhé vzkříšení, pak se mu nejspíš navrátí jeho podoba taková, jaká by byla, kdyby nikdy nezemřel. Vypadal tehdy jako mladý Salazar Zmijozel, rodinná podoba byla podle něj tak nápadná, že bylo s naprostým podivem, jak mohli být tak slepí všichni ti profesoři v Bradavicích den co den stojící mu tváří v tvář. Až tak obrovští hlupáci tam snad neučili. Nejspíš však ano, jediný, kdo si tehdy jeho nápadné podoby všiml, byl Brumbál a Šedá dáma, patronka Havraspáru. Na rozdíl od Brumbála, ona za ním přišla, aby mu sama řekla, čí je nejspíš příbuzný. Prozrazovala mu to tak, jako kdyby to nevěděl. Málem se jí tehdy vysmál do očí.

Zvedl ruku, naposledy si prohlédl svůj odraz a pak luskl prsty. Zrcadlo se roztříštilo na velké střepy, ty se vletu rozpadly na menší, ty na ještě menší až k zemi dopadl jen skleněný prach lesknoucí se ve slunečních paprscích jako kaluž vody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pocity které Severus zažívá nejsou zvláštností mužského těhotenství, je to stav na kterém se schoduje mnoho žen, které byly či jsou těhotné. Tyto ženy tvrdí že o svém těhotenství věděly s jistotou ještě předtím než se u nich projevili příznaky nebo než jim jejich stav potvrdil doktor či těhotenský test. Vyskytují se i případy, že žena (často po celé těhotenství) zažívá úzkostně paranoidní představy že je sledována nebo že není v místnosti sama. K tomu samozřejmě dochází jen u žen, které už mají k paranoidnímu chování sklony.


	5. Všechno při starém

Když před sebou tlačil vozík se svými a Ginninými zavazadly – navíc i samotnou dívkou – po nástupišti, tak měl chuť se začít posmívat Moodymu kulhajícímu po svém boku. Jeho geniálně jednoduchý plán, jak to prý nazval sám Brumbál, byl podle všeho to pravé. Prostě se přenést. Proč to sakra nikdy nikoho nenapadlo? I když, i ten prostý přenos byla hrozná štrapáce, protože to by nebyl Pošuk Pošukem, aby to nechtěl zkomplikovat a ujmout se všeho sám.

Nejdřív se svolala půlka Řádu. Část jich stála na nástupišti mudlovského nádraží a část na nástupišti kouzelnické části. Pak Molly Weasleyová společně s Ginny dostala na starost kufry úplně všech, přičemž bylo opravdu znát, že ji to těší vzhledem k tomu, jak se mračila, a s těmito kufry se měla dopravit na nádraží. Použila přenášedlo, protože to byla od Doupěte do Londýna příliš velká vzdálenost na přímý přenos. Použila ho několikrát, než dostala všechna zavazadla na nástupiště.

Potom byl teprve na řadě Harry, kterého se chopil sám Moody. Ovšem ne že by použili prostě jen tak přenášedlo, jako paní Weasleyová, ne, to by bylo příliš snadné a Smrtijedi by je mohli sledovat. Nejdřív se normálně přenesl do nějaké pustiny uprostřed lesa, což bylo značně nepříjemné. Pošuk při přenosu Harryho důkladně zvalchoval, takže když měl zase nohy pevně na zemi,sotva se na nich udržel. Dřív než nabral pořádně rovnováhu a donutil svět, aby se přestal točit, tak použili přenášedlo a skončili na pánských záchodcích mudlovského nádraží.

Jak si myslel, že les byl ohavné místo plné pachu hnijícího listí, tak moc toužil se do něj vrátit, když se málem zhmotnil s nohou v záchodové míse. Jako kdyby nestačilo, že se musel vměstnat do kabinky společně s Moodym, který rozhodně nebyl bytost tenká jako papír. Jeho prostorová výraznost, zejména v oblastech břicha, byla prostě výrazná. A pohled jednoho postaršího mudly, když se jim konečně s hekáním povedlo poprat se s dveřmi inteligentně se otevírajícími dovnitř kabinky a vypotácet se ven. Harry si bohužel dokázal velice živě představit, na co asi ten mudla pomýšlel, a zrudl kvůli tomu v obličeji do barvy rajského jablka. Naštěstí si to Moody představit nedovedl, jelikož se jenom zeptal, proč je Harry tak rudý. Mohl mu odpovědět, že to nic, že je to přenosem.

Cesta k přepážce pak už byla celkem bez větších zádrhelů, jen se museli plížit nebo tak něco. Každopádně mu bylo stále opakováno, že má být víc nenápadný. Jak měl být ještě nenápadnější než tím, že si strčí ruce do kapsy a prostě jde? Stejně si jich nikdo nevšímal, mudlové pospíchali na ujíždějící vlaky nebo naopak nervózně pobíhali, protože jejich spoj měl zpoždění, a Smrtijedi v dohledu nikde žádní. Buď měli dovolenou, nebo, to spíš, doprovázeli své vlastní děti na vlak.

Když pak prošli přepážkou, tak hned dostal na starost své a Ginniny věci a konečně se mohl v klidu nadechnout. Nebylo to tím, že by se do té doby bál a tady se cítil bezpečně, to proto, že kráčet k zavazadlovému vozu v doprovodu přátel bylo prostě normální a už necítil, že by ho chtěl vůbec někdo zastavit. Taky se konečně mluvilo o normálních věcech.

„Dvojčata se sázela, že nový profesor Obrany bude zase žena. Asi proto, že Tonksová měla loni vážně úspěch,“ řekl zrovna Ron a zabrzdil svůj vozík u zavazadlového vozu. „Uměla přimět třídu, aby se soustředila.“

„Vážně?“ povytáhla Hermiona obočí, „Tak co nám říkala první hodinu?“

„Ehm... netuším...“ zamumlal zrzek a vykouzlil na tváři nevinný úsměv. „Něco jako že máme při kouzlení ve třídě dávat pozor, abychom se nezranili?“

„Ne, mluvila o tom, co zažila u bystrozorů, co by nás čekalo v případném bysrozorském kurzu a přidala jednu svou začátečnickou historku, jak zatkla jednoho skřeta a vyklubal se z něho poloobr pod mnoholičným,“ opravil ho Harry naprosto automaticky, tu hodinu měl dobře zaznamenanou v hlavě. „Taky ukazovala, jakým kouzlem se připíná bystrozorský odznak na klopu saka nebo na triko.“

„Na to si pamatuji, na ten odznak,“ zvolal Ron a poklepal si na prsa. „Dával jsem moc dobrý pozor, jak se to dělá.“

„O tom nepochybuji,“ přitakala Hermiona pokyvující vědoucně hlavou.

„Předpokládám, že bys nám taky mohl říct, jakou barvu měla její blůzka,“ dodala Ginny se smíchem v hlase a sklouzla z vozíku na zem. Zvládla to bez toho, aby se jí zvedla sukně uniformy, co už měla na sobě. Dle Harryho názoru docela úspěch, on měl problémy už jen s tím, aby se neuškrtil na kravatě, když si ji neustále někam zachytával. Prostě musel Ginny obdivovat, jak v takovém na první pohled nepraktickém oblečení uměla být elegantní. Hermiona to nezvládala ani z půlky tak dobře.

„Měli bychom se posunout víc dopředu, ať vás rychle odbaví. Budu klidnější, jakmile budete ve vlaku. Kouknu se, co by se s tím dalo udělat,“ vskočil jim Moody do řeči a odkulhal se dopředu k muži, ukládajícímu zavazadla cestujících do vlaku.

„To nebude moc nenápadné,“ podotkl Harry, jenže to už byl starý bystrozor dávno pryč. Povzdechl si nad tím a rozhlédl se kolem. Dospělí, pokud by se to tak dalo říct, postávali ve vzdálenosti tak dvou tří metrů. Zdánlivě to vypadalo, že buď k Harrymu vůbec nepatří, nebo, v případě Weasleyových, chtějí svým dětem poskytnout prostor. Ve skutečnosti byli všichni připravení na útok Smrtijedů a zároveň dělali jistou stěnu proti očumující veřejnosti, která věnovala Harrymu obvykle neobvykle velkou pozornost. Byl už na to tak zvyklý, že by si ani nevšiml toho, že se na něj dívají, nebýt náhodného rozhlédnutí.

„Pan Potter? Pan Harry Potter?“ zeptal se mu někdo za zády, tak se obrátil.

Stál za ním muž asi tak věku Ronových rodičů, možná i starší, u čarodějů se špatně určoval věk a jemu samému to dělalo po letech mezi mudly ještě větší problémy. Vypadal ve tváři ztrhaně, zarmouceně, jako oběť války, což bylo pochopitelné, protože válka přeci byla. Ne ta veřejná, kdy by se lidé sešikovali a táhli proti Voldemortově armádě, byla tu válka v zákulisí, mnohými stále veřejně nepřiznaná, ale i tak to byla válka.

„Ano, to jsem já,“ přitakal trochu v obavě, co teď bude, mimo jiné i proto, že viděl, jak Ron s Hermionou strčili ruce do kapsy, kde měli své hůlku, a Ginny se přesunula po jeho bok. Zároveň s tím se na muže upřela pozornost vše přítomných z Řádu. Nikdo skutečně nic neudělal, rozhodně by nezasáhli jako první, ani nevytasili hůlky, přeci jen lidé měli právo na to mluvit s Harrym Potterem, jen zůstávali všichni ostražití.

„Můj bratr tady pracoval. Přímo tady u nakládání a vykládají zavazadel, víte?“ řekl ten muž místo pozdravu nebo představení se. „Vždycky, každý rok vám naložil zavazadla a pak je zase vyložil. A pořád o vás mluvil, o velkém Harry Potterovi. Potřásl si s vámi rukou, když jste nastupoval do prvního ročníku. Vyprávěl mi o tom.“

„A-ano, pamatuji,“ řekl opatrně. Matně si skutečně vzpomínal na to, že mu muž nakládající zavazadla podal ruku a nadšeně mu s ní třásl. To bylo ale před lety v době, kdy byl dítě, nevěděl kým pro kouzelnickou společnost je a navíc byl zmatený kluk poprvé na cestě daleko mimo rodné město. Nedokázal si vybavit konkrétní obličej, prostě ne, bylo tolik lidí, co se k němu chovalo jako ke starému známému nebo naopak jako k vyvrhelovi, že kdyby si měl pamatovat všechny, tak by takové vzpomínky přetékaly z jeho hlavy.

„Ne, nepamatujete, vidím vám na očích, že nevíte, o kom mluvím,“ mužův obličej ztvrdl, když to říkal.

„Ne, promiňte, nepamatuji. Bylo tolik lidí, co jsem si s nimi potřásl rukou. Omlouvám se,“ snažil se o úsměv. „Ale to snad nevadí, ne? Stejně ho ode mě můžete pozdravovat.“

„Nemůžu. Je mrtvý. Zemřel před dvěma měsíci v Prasinkách. Šel si jenom koupit tabák do dýmky, když se tam objevili Smrtijedi a pozabíjeli všechny, kteří byli na náměstí. Vy jste tam byl taky. Zachránil jste jednoho muže svou léčitelskou schopností, ale mého bratra jste nezachránil. Proč jste mu nepomohl?“

Otevřel pusu, jak nevěděl, co by měl říct. Ten muž zřejmě nechápal, že ani léčitel nemůže přivést k životu mrtvé. Ve skutečnosti byly léčitelské schopnosti hrozně omezené. Čím větší zranění člověk léčil, tím větší bylo riziko, že to sám nepřežije nebo že nepřežije pacient. Tehdy to nevěděl, proto zachránil toho polomrtvého muže, ale mělo to pro něj následky. Dlouho se zotavoval.

„Nemohl jsem mu pomoct. Když někdo zemře, tak už pro něj nemůžu nic udělat,“ pokusil se to vysvětlit šetrně, přesto dostatečně jasně.

„On nebyl mrtvý!“ zvýšil muž hlas natolik, že se po nich lidé začali otáčet ještě víc. „Ještě žil, když tam dorazili bystrozoři, jenže vy jste zachránil někoho jiného. A já se ptám proč? Čím byl tamten lepší než můj bratr?“

„Hele, to by myslím stačilo, pane,“ vložil se do toho doposud mlčící Ron a přistoupil natolik, že širokým ramenem zastiňoval Harryho. „Je nám všem líto, že jste přišel o bratra, ale vinu nemůžete svádět na Harryho. Může za to jedině Vy víte kdo, tak dávejte odpovědnost jemu.“

„Ne, dávám ji Potterovi, protože on mu mohl pomoci, jen to neudělal,“ vyplivl muž zlostí zhrublým hlasem a pak zaútočil.

Vrhl se kupředu, jedno, že mu v cestě stojí Ron. Takový útok od neškodného civilisty nikdo nečekal, snad by se mu i povedlo Harryho zranit, kdyby právě neudělal tu chybu, že podcenil zrzavého mladíka. Život jako nejmladšího z šesti bratrů ho naučil, jak se správně prát i bez hůlky. Zatímco Harry jen ukročil dozadu, kde málem zakopl o popruh Ginniny tašky visící z vozíku, tak Ron nabral ramenem zuřícího muže, využívaje jeho vlastní síly, a postrčil ho dozadu rovnou do rukou svého otce a Pastorka. Oba muži ho pevně sevřeli kolem těla a bránili mu se znovu pustit do Harryho. Muž se jim v sevření zmítal, jak byl tažen pryč a zároveň, jak věděl, že už nemůže nic udělat, se rozkřičel.

„Jste zrádce, Pottere, zrádce našeho národa! Odporný vrah! Jestli jste vážně Vyvolený, tak proč už jste ho nezabil?! Měl jste umřít místo mého bratra! Měl jste umřít!“

To bylo vše, co slyšel, pak hlas zanikl. Snad ho někdo z Řádu umlčel kouzlem, nebo snad muži došel hlas, to Harry neviděl, protože ho vtáhli za sloup, kde nemohl dělat takový rozruch. Beztak už ho udělal dost a připoutal pozornost všech, i těch, co se do teď tvářili, že vůbec nevědí, kdo to ten Potter je. Teď se zdálo, že někteří chtějí jít za Harrym, další se zase zajímají, co se stalo s křičícím mužem.

„Harry, pojď do vlaku,“ zašeptala mu Hermiona, to už ho postrkovala směrem k nejbližším dveřím do vagonu.

Šel bez odporu, stejně chtěl z nástupiště co nejdřív zmizet, zavřít se v kupé a až do příjezdu do Bradavic z něj vystrčit nos snad ani proto, aby si došel na záchod. Nerad to přiznával, ale mužova slova se ho hluboce dotkla. Netušil, že v Prasinkách byli nějací další přeživší, věděl jen o tom jednom muži, co mu zachránil život, o ostatních byl přesvědčen, že už byli mrtví, když tam přišel. Kdyby jen tušil, že to je jinak, tak by možná... ne, nemohl by dělat nic, vzhledem k tomu, že se zhroutil potom, co poprvé použil své schopnosti. Mohl ale přijít dřív a zabránit tomu útoku úplně. Nebo mohl Voldemorta dávno zabít, takže by se to vůbec nestalo. V tom měl ten muž pravdu, nedělal toho dost proto, aby zastavil další krveprolití. Zatraceně, nedělal nic ani s jediným, možná nemocným nebo jinak vadným člověkem ve svém okolí. Nedokázal si odpověď na otázku, co je se Snapem, tak to prostě nechal být jako všechny ty ostatní věci. Jako všechny lidi kolem.

Ve chvíli, kdy za ním Ginny zavírala dveře od vagónu, uslyšel Pastorkův hlas volající, že tu šlo o úřední bystrozorskou záležitost a že je všechno v nejlepším pořádku a pod kontrolou. Při tom nejspíš mával svým bystrozorským odznakem. Neohlížel se, aby si to potvrdil, jen se rychle protahoval uličkou dál do vagonu.

„Hej, tady!“ zavolal na ně Neville vystrkující hlavu z jednoho kupé v zadu. Mával na ně rukou, aby si přisedli k nim.

Ginny uchopila Harryho za ruku, pevně stiskla a usmála se na něj. Oceňoval tu podporu, tentokrát doopravdy, a mlčky následoval své kamarády do kupé za Nevillem. Mladý bylinkář tam nebyl sám, byla tam s ním Lenka, také kdo jiný. Od chvíle, co se konečně poznali asi před dvěma roky, spolu byli neustále. Nejspíš si vzájemně nějak rozuměli. Harry je často vídal, jak se spolu prochází po chodbách, něco si šeptají nebo spolu sedávají v Bradavických sklenících. Když je tu teď viděl, jak si Neville sedá těsně vedle drobné blondýnky, tak se nedokázal ubránit úsměvu, dokonce i když byl pořád uvnitř rozechvělý z toho výstupu venku.

Ginny se protáhla k okénku a stáhl si ho vedle sebe na sedadlo. Hned vedle si sedl Ron a mezi něj a stěny vedle dveří se vmáčkla Hermiona včetně přepravky s Křivonožkou, kterého taky hned vypustila ven. Kočka se oklepala, proběhla všem pod nohama, kde se nezapomněla o ty Harryho se zavrněním otřít, a pak vyskočila na okýnko.

„Viděli jsme tu scénu z okýnka a slyšeli křik. Co se stalo?“ zeptal se Lenka.

„Ten muž si myslel, že je Harry zodpovědný za smrt jeho bratra jen proto, že byl loni v Prasinkách a někomu tam pomohl. Je frustrovaný, protože si neumí připustit ztrátu někoho z rodiny a snaží se to na někom vybít,“ osvětlila Hermiona s vážnou tváří a trochou soucitného zarmoucení k tomu.

„Měl pravdu. Kdybych se loni nejdřív podíval, jestli ještě někdo jiný nepřežil, tak by bylo všechno jinak. Mohli jsme jeho bratrovi pomoct... nějak,“ řekl pevně, ač netušil vůbec, jak by skutečně mohl tehdy pomoct. Jen si byl jist, že prostě musela existovat cesta. Vždy je i jiná cesta než ta, kterou člověk vidí na první pohled.

„I kdybys ho našel, tak jaký by v tom byl rozdíl? Mohl jsi zachránit jen jednoho,“ nesouhlasila Ginny s jeho názorem a těsně se k němu přitiskla v projevu účasti. „Netrap se tím, Harry. Na tom, co se stalo, už nic nezměníš.“

„Jo, kamaráde, a navíc to klidně může být i naše vina. My se taky nepodívali, jak jsou na tom ostatní,“ dodal Ron.

„Já myslím, že je zbytečné to řešit. Jak říkala Ginny, co se stalo, už se změnit nedá. Vrátit se v čase a měnit události je přísně zakázáno pod trestem mozkomořího polibku, takže bychom o tom neměli ani uvažovat,“ postrašila ho trochu Lenka, netušila totiž, že on s Hermionou ve třetím ročníku tak trochu narušili řád věcí tak, jak měl být. Nebo že by spíš všechno udělali přesně, jak se to stát mělo? V tom si nikdy nebyl jistý, složitosti času mu moc nedávaly smysl. V poslední době se víc vyznal v magii ostatních čarodějů.

„Pojďme mluvit o něčem zábavnější,“ navrhla blondýnka a začala významně mrkat na Nevilla celého rudého až po konečky prstů na rukou a nejspíš i na nohou.

„Myslel jsem, že jim to pak chceš říct všem najednou,“ nadhodil směrem k dívce po svém boku. Naklonil se k ní přitom tak důvěrně, že už nikdo nemohl být na pochybách, jaký spolu mají vztah. Tedy ne že by o tom do teď byly velké pochyby, přeci jen to ale bylo trochu nejisté nejspíš proto, že byli nejistí i oni dva. Teď to bylo jasné a jemu se to rozhodně zamlouvalo, jelikož Neville si rozhodně zasloužil být šťastný.

„Oh, takže spolu konečně oficiálně chodíte!“ vykřikla nadšeně Ginny, dokonce to vypadalo, že se k Lence vrhne, aby ji objala. Hermiona nevypadala o nic méně potěšené, jen Ron pozvedl oči k nebi, jak se snažil dělat děsně nezaujatého.

„To vy dva vidím taky,“ mrkla blondýnka na Harry a Ginny se k němu hned ještě víc přivinula. „Ale ne, my dva spolu nechodíme, protože my dva... chceš to říct ty, Neve? Chceš, viď...“ tiše se zasmála. „Tak jim to řekni.“

„My se s Lenkou vzali,“ vyhrkl bylinkář udýchaně jako pokaždé, když se snažil něco rychle říct a nekoktat při tom. „Je to zrovna týden. No není to paráda?!“

Chtěl hned přitakat, že to je rozhodně velká paráda, manželství sice byl velký krok, ale on ho považoval za přirozený, když se dva miluji. Zarazilo ho v tom jedině to, že se celé kupé ponořilo do tíživého mlčení, díky kterému bylo slyšet otáčení kol, vzdálené houkání a šumění parního stroje. Ani si díky rozhovoru nevšiml, že už vyrazili, tím pádem se ani nerozloučil s Remusem a Ron s Ginny zase se svými rodiči. Nikomu to nevadilo a teď to bylo podružné, zejména když viděl, jak nadšení z tváří Nevilla s Lenkou rychle opadá, tedy zejména z té Nevillovy, blondýnka se zvláštně usmívala pořád, tak se na ní dalo špatně poznat, kdy je smutná. Stejně jako když si všiml, že Hermiona se tváří vyloženě nesouhlasně, Ginny rozpačitě a Ron zmateně.

„Co že jste udělali?“ zeptal se Ron.

„Vzali jsme se. Já a Lenka jsme manželé. Tady, podívejte,“ zopakoval to bylinkář a zvedl jejich spojené ruce. Na prstě každého se leskl prostý zlatý kroužek, kterého si do té doby nikdo nevšiml, jak byl tenký a nenápadný. Nejspíš to tak bylo schválně, protože Lenku by tipoval na někoho, kdo si nechá udělat veliký zásnubní prsten se spoustou podivností nebo kdo bude nosit místo prstýnku otvírání z mudlovské plechovky. To měla mimo jiné jednu dobu pořád v uších, zrovna jako teď ty dvě... okurky? Taky ale bylo možné, že dokonce i ona brala manželství tak vážně, že by si nic tak výrazného na ruku nenatáhla. Uvědomil si, že tak dobře ji nezná a Nevilla ostatně také ne.

„Jsou nádherné, opravdu, ale nepřijde vám to jako unáhlený krok? Vždyť jste spolu ani nechodili... nebo ano?“ zeptala se nejistě Hermiona, také neměla nejspíš jasno v tom, jaký byl dřív vztah novomanželů.

„My spolu chodili... tak trochu, vždycky to bylo mezi námi zvláštní a já prostě Lenku miluji a ona mě. Tak jsme si řekli, že se teď nevyplatí čekat, protože kdo ví, který náš den bude třeba poslední. Kdybych se zítra už neprobudil, tak si budu moct říct, že jsem v životě dosáhl alespoň jedné věci, které jsem chtěl,“ naklonil se ke své manželce a políbil ji do jejích kudrnatých blond vlasů, „vzít si za ženu mou krásnou Lenku.“

„To si myslím i já. Když se kolem sebe podívám, tak mám dojem, že člověk musí žít okamžikem, jinak nikdy nic neprožije. Svět je tak velký, tak složitý a tak zajímavý... Hodně toho uvidíš, když sedíš na jednom místě, ale ještě víc, když vstaneš a prostě jdeš. A jít sám je smutné,“ připojila mladá blondýnka i svůj názor zabalený do tak podivných vět, že nad tím mohl Harry jen pootevřít pusu, jelikož vlastně nechápal, o čem mluvila. Tedy chápal, chtěla říct, že si vzala Nevilla z lásky, alespoň tak to vnímal on, jen to prostě řekla divně.

„Víte co? Já myslím, že to je paráda, ať si kdo chce říká co chce. Máte mojí podporu,“ vložil se do toho konečně rázným rozhodnutím. Jestli spolu chtějí být, tak on jim ve všem pomůže, jestli budou potřebovat.

„Jasně, mou máte taky, jen mi tedy přijde divné, jak to budete no... praktikovat... být spolu. Lenka je z Havraspáru, to je na druhém konci hradu, tak se nebudete moct moc vídat, ne?“

„Och, Rone, někdy by sis vážně měl přečíst Dějiny Bradavic nebo alespoň Školní řád a stanovy,“ povzdechla si Hermiona. „Manželství mezi studenty, nebo studentem a někým starším mimo školu, a dokonce i mezi studenty a profesory, nejsou nic neznámého. V dějinách se uzavírala přímo na pozemku školy a ředitel má ze svého titulu právo oddávat, dokud je hlavou školy,“ poučovala je se svým typickým zápalem do věci. „Sezdaní studenti dostanou svůj vlastní malý byt na hradě, stejný jako mají profesoři. Profesorské pokoje se skládají ze tří až pěti místností a koupelny. Takové pěkné malé bydlení do prvních dnů manželství. Taky můžou bydlet v Prasinkách, protože dle zákona jsou oba samozřejmě už zletilí, jinak by se nemohli vzít, takže jim musí být poskytnuta možnost koupit si a řádně spravovat majetek, i když ještě studují. Studentské páry si většinou volí zůstat na hradě, páry, kdy je jeden z nich starší, spíš žijí v Prasinkách, protože na hradě by takový pracující kouzelník neměl moc klidu a měl by i ztíženou možnost vykonávat svoje zaměstnání.“

„On si může vzít profesor studenta? Vždyť jsou všichni profesoři hrozně staří!“ otřásl se Ron odporem.

„Všichni staří nejsou, například profesor Snape a profesorka Trelawneyová jsou stejně staří jako naši rodiče,“ podotkla Ginny.

„Snape je stejně starý jako moji rodiče a Hermioniny rodiče, takže o dvacet let mladší než vaši,“ zachytil pohledy ostatních a pokrčil rameny. „To je jedna generace rozdíl. Docela dost, ne?“

„Já se ptám, co to mění na mém zhnusení jejich věkem?“ trval si na svém zrzek.

„Tak třeba můj táta byl o dvanáct let starší než máma a prý byli šťastný pár,“ dal Neville za vzor svou rodinu.

„Tatínek byl zase o pět let mladší než maminka a taky se milovali až do konce. Tatíček na ni doteď vzpomíná a brečí při tom,“ připojila se k jeho názoru Lenka. „Myslím si, že věk nehraje moc roli, když se dva milují. Ani pohlaví nebo druh ne. Všichni mají stejné právo na lásku, ať je jim patnáct, padesát, sto, jsou to muži, ženy nebo třeba víla a vlkodlak. Bez lásky by byl svět smutné místo.“

„Není ono úžasná?“ povzdechl si Nevilla zcela unesený projevem své ženy a se září v očích tak jasnou, až z toho mrazilo. Harryho určitě.

Viděl, že podobným způsobem se dívá Remus na Tonksovou a ona na něj, nebo že se tak na sebe dívají Ron s Hermionou, ať je jejich vztah jakkoliv podivně komplikovaný. Stejně se na něj dívala i Ginny, zejména když k němu vzhlížela těch několik tichých okamžiků po polibku. Čím si ale nebyl jistý, jestli on se někdy na někoho taky tak díval. On od všech slyšel, že když se dívá na někoho zraněného, tak jako kdyby měl ve tváři vepsanou bolest rovnakou zranění, které se chystal vyléčit. To ovšem nebylo ani v nejmenším to samé. To byl soucit, tohle byla láska a oddanost.

Bezděky sáhl vedle sebe po Ginnyině ruce, přitáhl si ji na klín a pevně stiskl. Vrhl na ni dlouhý pohled v ujištění, že tady je. Ve vztahu s ní něco chybělo, bál se, že se na ni nedívá s takovou něhou jako Neville na Lenku, to ale neznamenalo, že o ni chce přijít nebo s ní nechce být. Dívka mu opětovala jak stisk, tak i pohled, ten její byl zářivě něžný přesně tak, jak měl být, pak se odvrátila.

„Jak se vůbec stalo, že si ji požádal o ruku, Neve? Nebo snad požádala ona tebe?“ řekla s úsměvem.

„To byla docela zábavná příhoda,“ zasmál se Neville. „Poslední dva týdny jsme strávili na jedné lodi v Tichomoří. Vůbec jsme netušili, že tam oba pojedeme, dokud jsme se tam nesetkali. Babička chtěla dovolenou mimo Anglii a Lenka tam s tátou hledala... co že jste to hledali?“

„Vlnobijce Kanárského. To je mořský tvor, co vypadá jako ryba s osmi ploutvemi a křídlem na zádech. Vyskakuje z vln a tím křídlem je barví do odstínů duhy,“ poučila je Lenka důležitě, z toho a z Hermionina obličeje mu bylo hned jasné, že to je další z dívčiných vymyšlených tvorů.

„Ano, takže hledali vlnobijce a tam jsme se právě potkali. Všechen čas jsme trávili spolu, dokud jsem nepřepadl přes palubu...“

„Ne, ta paní s tím fialovým deštníkem tě shodila,“ nesouhlasila blondýnka. „Pamatuji si to moc dobře. Stáli jsme spolu na dolní palubě a hledali jsme vlnobijce, když jsem měla dojem, že jsme jednoho zahlédla. Tak jsem vykřikla, že ho vidím, Neville se naklonil dopředu, aby ho taky viděl, a pak za námi prošla nějaká čarodějka s obrovským napůl rozevřeným deštníkem v ruce. No a jak byl Neville nakloněný a ona se tím deštníkem rozháněla, tak ho praštila do zadku a on přepadl přes palubu do moře.“

„Začal jsem se topit. Vážně. Měl jsem dojem, že mám smrt na jazyku.“

„Přesně, tak jsem popadla nejbližší záchranný kruh a hodila mu ho do vody...“

„Jenže ten kruh nebyl nafukovací ani s žádným kouzlem, byl korkový. Prostě jen korkový a to mi nestačilo, ale stejně jsem se ho chytl...“

„... a začal mávat rukama a křičet, že než umře, tak mi chce říct, že mě miluje, že si mě chce vzít a mít se mnou dvanáct dětí. Prý abychom každý měsíc mohli slavit něčí narozeniny.“

„Já si myslel, že umírám!“ vykřikl Neville na svou obhajobu, jelikož celé kupé už se začínalo dusit smíchy, včetně Křivonožky sedícího u skla. „Bylo to strašné, až na to jak mi odpověděla. Křičela na mě nazpět, že si mě vezme, ale děti chce jen tři a že mám hledat toho vlkobijce, když už jsem ve vodě.“

„Kdybychom ho objevili, tak bychom měli spoustu peněz do začátku,“ pravila vážně Lenka.

„No ale neobjevili jsme nic, vyjma mojí rýmy. Když mě konečně vytáhli ven, tak jsem byl mokrý jako myš a prokřehlý až na kost, ale šťastný. Řekla mi ano a dodržela to,“ znovu se tak zamilovaně zahleděl na Lenku.

„Ta příhoda je tak neuvěřitelná, že ve vašem případě jí budou rozhodně všichni věřit,“ smála se Ginny s nimi. „Neville a Lenka Longbottomovi, to zní až pohádkově. Gratuluji. Ukážeš nám pořádně ty prsteny? Jsou na nich alespoň věnování? Jestli ne, tak si myslím, že jsou dost smutné...“

Rozhovor přešel ve štěbetání, doslovně, protože když Harry zavřel oči, tak slyšel hlasy smějících se dívek jako štěbetání ptáků na stromech. Nezajímalo ho, jaké jsou snubní prsteny ani kam by si Lenka přála jet na svatební cestu, až konečně dokončí školu. Nebyl jediný, Ron se během chvilky začal nudit úplně stejně a kupodivu i Neville, takže to nakonec skončilo tak, že seděl s kluky na jedné straně kupé a děvčata si povídala na druhé. Všechno bylo v tu chvíli tak příjemně pěkné, že ho ani nenapadlo přemýšlet o Voldemortovi nebo čemkoliv jiném vážném, dokud se na obzoru neobjevily Prasinky, hrad a nádraží. Pak se mu myšlenky kupodivu neobrátily ke hrozbě čekající tento rok, tak jak tomu obvykle bývalo kdykoliv předtím, ale ke Snapeovi. V hlavě měl náhle jedinou otázku.

Bude mít lektvarista v sobě pořád tu rudou magii?

°°0°°

Už se necítil divně, jemu prostě bylo špatně. Měl nejhorší chřipku svého života a to prosím nebyl žádný hypochondr jako většina jiných mužů a tradičně pak gayů. Pár Cruciatů od Pána zla vás naučí správně definovat pojmy jako 'bolest' nebo 'je mi špatně'. V tomto případě to tedy přesahovalo vše, co kdy zažil, a jeho nejlepší lektvary proti nevolnosti a horečce se míjely účinkem tak moc, až začal pochybovat o tom, jestli je namíchal správně. Naštěstí se včas okřikl s tím, že tak primitivní lektvary míchal v osmi letech, a svedl to všechno na přísady. Někdo mu je musel úmyslně poničit nebo je už z obchodu doručili vadné. Kdyby nebylo prvního záři dopoledne, tedy jen pár hodin před vlnou tsunami v podobě stovek studentů, tak by napsal dlouhý a nelichotivý dopis svému dodavateli surovin. Takhle se rozhodl, že to odloží na večer a spraví si náladu tím, že to vloží do podoby huláka. Tedy v jeho případě spíše syčivého šeptáka, jestli něco takového existovalo, každopádně i kdyby se dopis po přečtení sám neroztrhal, tak by si ho dotyčný za rámeček nevystavil.

Snažil se nepotácet chodbou, když ke své nelibosti spatřil Gifta stojícího u výklenku, vyhlížejícího ven a pohrávajícího si s hůlkou. První impuls byl prostě se otočit a nenápadně utéct pryč. K tomu nedostal šanci, Gift si ho totiž všiml a pokynul mu rukou.

Co mohl dělat jiného, než nasadit pohrdavý výraz, narovnat se a zakrýt svou slabost, a takto vyzbrojený vykročit k profesorovi Obrany. Přitom by ho nejraději drcnul nenápadně do zad a vyhodil oknem ven do té zdánlivě bezedné propasti pod hradem.

„To máme ale krásný den, pane kolego,“ pozdravil Gift nepřirozeně vesele. „Kam touhle dobou plachtíte?“

Kdyby na jeho hábit tak neuctivě neupozornil, tak by ho Severus minul se zavrčeným pozdravem na rtech a odplachtil by chodbou pryč, takhle se prostě musel zastavit na pár vzájemných urážek.

„Nádherný den, už se těším, až zase uvidím své oblíbené studenty,“ odpověděl mu stejně nepřirozeně mile a stanul u druhého sloupku výklenku, kde se ovšem na rozdíl od Gifta nepovaloval jako zborcené harfy tón. „A pospíchám do sborovny v doufání, že tam narazím na profesorku McGonagallovou. Chci s ní probrat změny v letošním rozvrhu. Vy už jste se na ně podíval, kolego?“

„Jistě a je mi to jedno. Jsem tu nový, tak se přizpůsobím, hlavně že budu moct učit,“ jeho falešný úsměv se rozšířil. „Hmm, není vám něco, profesore Snape? Jste totiž zelený jako plíseň mezi nohama obra.“

Sevřel čelisti. V první řadě on rozhodně nebyl plíseň mezi nohama kohokoliv, natožpak obra, a takové přirovnání ho přivádělo k zuřivosti, ač mu za život řekli i hůř. A zadruhé, on nebyl zelený, ani bledý, ani žlutý, ne víc než jindy a jestliže čirou náhodou byl, tak mu to neměl nikdo co zdůrazňovat.

„Přehnal jsem to s lektvarovými experimenty a nadýchal se výparů. Za pár hodin mi bude dobře, jen menší chudokrevnost,“ nereagoval na jeho provokaci tak, jak muž očekával, protože na něj Gift vystavil svůj pravý obličej. Ten plný zášti a znechucení 'pravého' čestného bystrozora nad Smrtijedskou pakáží.

„Vy jste v tom vážně hodně dobrý, že ano?“ zeptal se polohlasně, nakláněje se dopředu, jak úmyslně narušoval Severusův osobní prostor.

Nemínil na to reagovat, rozhodně nebyl Gift tak děsivý, jak si myslel. Stejně jako u bolesti, kontakt s Pánem zla vás naučí, co je skutečně děsivé. Rozzlobený učitel Obrany to není, zejména pokud se jmenujete Severus Snape. Bez mrknutí oka mu tedy čelil, ani se nepokusil uhnout nebo mezi nimi zvětšit prostor.

„Ano, to jsem,“ přitakal, odpovídaje jak na skutečný smysl otázky, tak i na ten domnělý. „Jeden z nejlepších lektvarových mistrů Británie, kdybych se nerozhodl svůj život zasvětit výchově mladých nadaných kouzelníků, naší budoucnosti, tak bych mohl být tím úplně nejlepším. Kdo ví, když budu mít dost času, tak se jím nejspíš stanu tak jako tak.“

„Moc dobře víš, Snape, že o tvých smradlavých lektvarech jsem nemluvil,“ zavrčel bystrozor, tentokrát už to nebyl jen atak osobního prostoru, on se naklonil až těsně k Severusovi rozčílený tím, že se ho ten podlý Smrtijed nebojí, jak by správně měl. „Možná si nějak dokázal obelstít Brumbála, třeba mu něco leješ do pití, ale já se tak snadno zmást nenechám. Moc dobře vím, co ty jsi za zvíře, takže se postarám o to, abys jako zvíře skončil. Zavřený v malé plesnivé cele s obojkem kolem krku. Přesně tam, kde patříš, v Azkabanu.“

„Nejspíš jste se nechal strhnout mým děsivým vzezřením. Věřte tomu nebo ne, nejsem strašlivý černokněžník, jen se snažím takový dojem budit na děti,“ základním krokem k úspěchu je zapírání viny. „Vzbudit v nich respekt je účinnější než se s nimi kamarádit. Měl byste se to naučit. Teď, pokud mě omluvíte, mám naspěch. S dovolením...“ předvedl uctivou úklonu, v jeho provedení přesto vyznívající jako výsměch, a rychle se vydal pryč.

Nechápal to, skutečný strach z Gifta neměl, přesto v něm byl pocit, že se od něj musí držet dál kvůli vlastní bezpečnosti. Byl to jen řadový bystrozor, takový, kterého by dokázal porazit třemi mávnutími hůlky, proto nebylo k pochopení to, co cítí. Nikdy ještě neměl tak silnou touhu sám sebe chránit jako teď. Nevyhledával cíleně nebezpečí, jak to dělají stupidní Nebelvíři, jen proto, aby si trochu užil, když už ale přišlo na věc, tak se nezalekl a neprchal. Tím se trochu lišil od ostatních Zmijozelských. Jistě, dal přednost ústupu, jen ten ústup rozhodně nevypadalo jako teď. Jako úprk.

Hnal se rychle chodbou směrem ke kabinetu ve druhém patře, kde se pořádala něco jako porada ředitelů kolejí. Minerva ji svolávala každý rok, sice přátelským tónem a pod zástěrkou společného čaje, ale běda kdo nepřišel, toho stihl její velký hněv. Z nějakého důvodu si prostě před začátkem školního roku potřebovala zas a znovu prodiskutovat, jestli je dost pokojů, dost postelí, dost zatracených povlečení. Tahle škola byla obrovský hrad, bylo tu tolik ložnic, že by sem mohli nastěhovat celé Prasinky a stejně by vyzbylo místo, a měla čety skřítků nadšených jen a pouze do toho, aby mohli sloužit. Nebylo potřeba si kontrolovat seznam vybavení. Zejména dnes, když mu bylo tak zle, na to neměl sebemenší náladu.

Prudce vrazil do sborovny a rázně za sebou zavřel dveře. Bylo to slyšet, jen se to ještě nedalo považovat za prásknutí. Rozhodně to byl zřetelný projev jeho krajní nevole nad tím, že tu vůbec musí být. I přes mírně káravý Minevřin pohled prorázoval místností do vzdáleného rohu ke svému stolu používanému jedině pro tuto jednu příležitost, nikdy ne ke konzultacím se studenty, a posadil se. Vždy si sem sedal a dával okázale najevo, co si myslí o jejich společném pití čaje u oválného stolu. Dnes se mu navíc zvedal žaludek už jen z představy, že by si dal jediný doušek hořké tekutiny z konvice.

„Teď když nám konečně dorazil i Severus, tak se můžeme pustit do letošní předzahajovací porady,“ ujala se slova McGonagallová, nasadila si brýle, zvedla si k očím papír, co měla připravený na stole, a v tu chvíli si Severus, již tradičně, odfrkl znechucením. Postarší čarodějka, taktéž už tradičně, po něm loupla okem přes okraj svých hranatých brýlí, načež se sklonila zpět k papíru.

„Tentokrát tu nemáme jen administrativní záležitosti, které musíme vyřešit, ale hlavně se musíme rozhodnout, kde ubytujeme manželský pár dvou studentů,“ řekla k Severusově opravdovému překvapení a nesmírnému znechucení.

Nejen, že musí studenty učit, ještě tu bude mít dva, co se chystají množit nebo se už rozmnožili. Proč jinak by se také duševně zdravý sedmnáctiletý kluk hnal tak brzo do chomoutu. Přítelkyně na něj musela mít páku v podobě nečekaného přírůstku.

„To je nádhera. Za moje působení jsme tu měli jen dva manželské páry, ale zato jeden tu profesor Brumbál sám oddával,“ zaradovala se Pomona. „Kdopak to je, smím-li se zeptat?“

„Smíte, kolegyně, je to slečně Láskorádová a pan Longbotom.“

Kdyby měl Severus v ten okamžik v puse doušek odporného páchnoucího čaje, co se tu rozléval, tak by mu nejspíš vlétnul do špatné trubice, začal by se dusit a pak by si ho vzala milosrdná smrt. Takhle se musel vypořádat se strašnou skutečností, že za deset let tu bude mít dalšího Longbottoma.

„To má být na mě kolektivní kanadský žertík?!“ vyletěl jako čertík z krabičky, kdyby se mu netočila hlava, tak by se pro důraznost i postavil. „Nikdo nemůže myslet vážně, že se Longbottom rozmnožil. To už je snad trestné, aby takový idiot předával svoje geny dál.“

„Nevím nic o tom, že by slečna Láskorádová, teď už paní Longbottomová, byla v očekávání,“ sundala si brýle. „Chtějí pouze pokoj pro studentský manželský pár, ne pro pár s dítětem.“

„A i kdyby byla v očekávání, tak je pan Longbottom čestný mladý muž, který přijímá odpovědnost,“ řekl Kratiknot zřejmě proto, že jeho otec se k sexu se skřeticí nepřiznal, a tak Filius, ubožák malý, vyrůstal jako jediný kouzelník s lidskou magií mezi hromadou nevrlých skřetů vesměs nesnášejících čaroděje. Léčil si své mindráky a Severusovi to bylo jedno.

„On se měl hlavně naučit jít do lektvárny a koupit si tam antikoncepční lektvar, když už ho sám neumí uvařit,“ štěkl nazpět k malému kouzelníkovi. „To není přijímání odpovědnosti, to je známka do nebe volající tuposti jeho a Xenofilia Láskoráda, který mu vůbec umožnil vlízt se svou dcerou do postele. Ne, pardon, to není tupost, to je naivita. Ten ubohý muž se mylně domníval, že má Longbottom od pasu dolů stejně prázdno jako v lebce.“

„Myslím, že to přeháníš, Severusi. Pan Longbottom, pravda, není nejzdatnější v lektvarech, ale jinak je to inteligentní, laskavý a schopný mladý muž. Jsem si jistá, že každá dívka by ho brala všemi deseti, a slečna Láskorádová měla prostě to štěstí, že se do ní zamiloval,“ při těch slovech McGonagallové přeběhl přes jinak přísnou tvář jeden měkký úsměv plný hrdosti na svého žáka.

„Nesmíme zapomínat na to, že je také brilantní bylinkář. Čeká ho skvělá kariéra a jistě si založí obchod, až vystuduje,“ přitakala Pomona, načež se rozhostilo to krátké příslovečné ticho, kdy každý pomyslel na to, co bude za rok. Válka probíhala za zády kouzelnického národa a všichni v místnosti to věděli. Kdykoliv někdo zmínil budoucnost, tak na srdce všech, včetně Severuse, dopadla tíseň. Dnes byla ta tíseň dvakrát tak silná, když si uvědomil, že jeho šance dožít se stáří jsou ze všech, které znal, prakticky nejnižší. Menší už měl jenom Potter a Brumbál, jenže ten už si stáří užíval, takže pro něj to neplatilo.

„Každopádně si zmínkou o lektvaru otevřel závažné téma,“ přerušila posvátné ticho Minerva a opět si nasadila brýle dodávající jí ještě přísnější vzhled než vážný tón, jakým mluvila. „Bradavická škola čar a kouzel má, co se týče intimity mezi studenty, jasný postoj. Hlásáme zdrženlivost...“

„Souhlasím, studenti se masivně zdržují po nocích mimo své kolejní místnosti a věnují se druhům mimoškolní činnosti, které nejsou schváleny školní radou,“ vskočil jí nevrle do výkladu o tom, jak je sex pro mladistvé špatný a jak všichni žáci jistě dodržují celibát, přesně jak je navádějí jejich profesoři.

Kdyby byl slepý, hluchý a mentálně retardovaný, tak by tomu věřil, jenže on nebyl, merlin žel, nic z toho, a navíc trpěl nespavostí, takže brouzdal nocí po šmajchlpláccích a přistihával tam studenty provádět takové věci, že nestačil ani žasnout. Taky tu studoval celých sedm let a věděl moc dobře, co jeho spolužáci provádějí. S radostí by se k nim tenkrát připojil, kdyby měl s kým. Jenže v té době byl pravděpodobně jediný gay na škole, nebo se k tomu někdo bál přiznat, takže si musel počkat, až ho zdi bradavického hradu propustí na prázdniny. O těch pak rozhodně nedodržoval pravidla zdrženlivosti, co se týče sexu, a naopak si ho dopřával ve všech formách a s takovou intenzitou, na jakou si ve svém mladém věku troufal.

Takže Minerva měla pravdu jen v jedné věci; profesoři byli pro žáky velkým vzorem. Vzorem, jak se to rozhodně nedělá a jak skončit starý, svobodný, opuštěný a hlavně frigidní. Jak by těm spratkům přál to nejhorší, tak stát se profesorem by nepřál ani samotnému Pánovi zla, přesto jak moc po tom dřív jeho Mistr toužil. Jestli existuje způsob, jak donutit Pána zla zrušit kletbu na postu učitele Obrany, tak vyprávět mu o Longbottomovi, o tom, že bude mít spratka, a o tom, co žáci dělají po nocích, by mohlo zaúčinkovat. Odloží to na dobu, až Gifta něco sežere a on se ho tak zbaví.

„Tady není prostor na žerty,“ napomenula ho McGonagallová.

„Kolegyně má pravdu. A vím, kam tím míří,“ zastal se jí Kratiknot, „Musíme Longbottomovým poskytnout patřičnou ochranu.“

„Kastrace neprovádím, ani ty chemické. Zajděte si za krčmářem k Prasečí hlavě. Pěstuje jak sviňky, tak kanečky, určitě si bude vědět rady. Klidně poskytnu analgetika, přeci jen nechceme, aby Longbottom svým křikem děsil mladší studenty a duchy,“ zavrčel. Nechtěl mít s Longbottomem a jeho šílenou manželkou vůbec nic společného, pokud možno by nejraději ani nevěděl, že jsou svoji.

„Chtěla jsem tě požádat, jestli bys jim ve vší diskrétnosti nemohl vařit lektvar, ale jak vidím, chtít po tobě zapojit se do dění ve škole je asi tak reálné, jako chtít se projet na jednorožci,“ vrátila mu to bravurně McGonagallová, ta stará můra uměla být pěkně ostrá, když chtěla, a jak vidno, tak se teprve rozehřívala, „Požádám o to Poppy. Sice z toho nebude nadšená vzhledem k tomu, kolik práce má a nejspíš bude mít, ale co se dá dělat, když ty nejsi ochotný s ničím pomoct.“

„Proč bych měl být ochotný?“ povytáhl obočí. „Deset hodin denně, sedm dní v týdnu a čtyřicet týdnů v roce se tu pachtím se stádem tupých hlav neschopných zapamatovat si i svoje jméno a to nežertuji, a za to dostávám nuznou almužnu a spoustu buzerací od ministerstva.“

„Nikdo z nás tady není bohatý, Severusi,“ prohlásil Kratiknot.

„Ale vy jste staří, nenadaní a milujete děti. Já je nasnáším a mohl bych ještě udělat kariéru, kdybych nebyl zavřený v téhle studené smradlavé díře. K čertu s váma!“ vykřikl s prudkostí, která překvapovala i jeho samotného, a vyskočil ze židle tak rychle, že se před ním svět zhoupl. Nenechal se tím zastavit, bez pozdravu vyrazil ven z místnosti a tentokrát za sebou vážně práskl dveřmi. Srdce mu v hrudi bilo s nebývalou rychlostí a krev se vařila. Nikdy se nepovažoval za flegmatického člověka, to vůbec ne, věci kolem ho převážně štvaly nebo nudily, jenže zároveň se dokázal ovládat. Nevybuchoval při každém menším podráždění jako přetlakovaný kotlík s pokaženým lektvarem. Mohl za to Gift a jeho buzerace, nebo ta zatracená nemoc? Nejspíš obojí.

Rychlým krokem si to zamířil do sklepení rovnou do svého pokoje, kde za sebou pečlivě zamkl a pojistil několika kouzly, které ho přinejmenším upozorní, kdyby se chtěl vloupat Brumbál, a zastaví všechny ostatní. Pak se úlevně zhroutil na pohovku. Jen tady, v naprostém tichu a šeru, se mu dařilo se uklidnit. Promnul si oči, o kterých právě s překvapením zjistil, že ho bolí a pálí. K nemocem to patřilo, tak nějak to tušil a pamatoval si z dětství, jen si nedovedl vzpomenout, kdy přesně že to byl nemocný naposledy.

Zavřel bolavé oči a otevřel je, když začaly hodiny odbíjet... sedm hodin večer? Prudce se posadil. Musel usnout uprostřed dne, navíc zkroucený na pohovce s hlavou dozadu skoro v pravém úhlu. Za krkem ho bolelo, a když se pokoušel hlavou pohnout do strany, tak mu nehezky luplo v oblasti druhého a třetího obratle. Celé tělo měl z toho podivného sedu na pohovce rozlámané a bolavé, zvláště to bylo cítit, když se postavil.

Musel se dát urychleně do pořádku, v půl osmé totiž začínala Slavnostní večeře a žáci touhle dobou určitě už vystupovali z vlaku, aby se vydali směr Bradavice. Pospíšil si do koupelny, jen proto, aby zkontroloval, že nevypadá moc ztrhaně. Nemůžete budit respekt, pokud vypadáte, že jste právě vylezl z postele po hodině spánku. On tak vypadal, jen se s tím nedalo nic dělat. Vztekle si pro sebe zavrčel něco o prokletých italských infekcích, jakou si s sebou přivezl z dovolené, a spíš vyběhl ze svého pokoje.

Zjistil, že schody ze sklepení jsou nesmyslně strmé, přestože mu to nikdy tak nepřišlo. Musel se uprostřed zastavit a pořádně nadechnout, také nová situace. Chodby zase byly zbytečně dlouhé a než se člověk dostal do Velké síně, tak mu to zabralo hrozné množství času. Díky tomu dorazil prakticky za pět minut dvanáct, jen chvíli předtím, než dorazili studenti. Celý uřícený, přinejmenším se tak cítil, dosedl vedle Gifta, jenž se na něj nevraživě podíval. Severus mu nijak neodpověděl, ani tím pohledem, byl udýchaný a nechtěl to na sobě dát znát.

Narovnal se, položil jednu ruku na stůl a sjel studenty pohrdavým pohledem. Když to udělal, skryl se pod svou maskou zlého lektvaristy, tak se hned cítil lépe. Ne že by se mu skutečně ulevilo, ale jestliže se nemůže z nemoci vyléčit hned, tak alespoň bude všem v okolí, nejvíce studentům, znepříjemňovat život tak, že jim bude stokrát hůř než jemu samotnému. Tímto uspokojen zcela ignoroval výrazy na tvářích svých kolegů a dlouhý Brumbálův pohled zavrtávající se mu ze strany do lebky. Na ty jejich obličeje byl zvyklý, pořád ho častovali odporem, což bylo povětšinou taky to, oč se snažil, co ho ale rychle naštvalo na pokraj vzteku, byl Potter.

Seděl mezi svou nebelvírskou partou, obklopený fanatickými milovníky Zlatého chlapce, a upřeně civěl na Severuse v očích s něčím, co připomínalo fascinovanou oddanost nebo něco podobně divného. Bylo to tak nepříjemné, až se mu udělalo zle z jeho koroptviček na víně, to ani nemluvil o tom, že víno vážně páchlo.

Rezolutním gestem odstrčil talíř co nejdál od sebe. Raději bude hladovět, než muset jíst tohle svinstvo a ještě se nechat pozorovat Potterem. Natáhl se pro vodu, obyčejnou vodu, jelikož mu pomyšlení na brusinkovou šťávu nebo kterýkoliv alkohol, co se vyskytoval na stole, připadalo jako nejodpornější představa na světě. Ignoroval Potterův upřený pohled a dlouze se napil. V puse měl divnou kovovou chuť ne nepodobnou chuti zůstávající po pití krvetvorného lektvaru, jenže ten on měl v puse naposledy před pěti lety. Vůbec nebyl důvod, aby ho cítil na jazyku.

Odložil vodu a zavrtěl se na židli. Nebyl to jenom pohled Potterovic spratka, co mu bral klid, byl to i ten Brumbálův, a hlavně prostě kdesi uvnitř cítil bodavé mravenčení nutící ho vyskočit a něco dělat. Za normálních okolností by dokázal sedět ve Velké síni až do konce večera a pak následovat prefekty s prváky až do Zmijozelských kolejních místností, kde by mladým háďatům udělal přednášku o tom, jak se chová správný Zmijozel, ale dnes to prostě nedokázal. Nejspíš by se rozkřikl na Brumbála nebo Pottera za to, že ho sledují, a na Gifta za to, že vůbec otravuje vzduch svou ohavnou existencí. Obojí by mu sice přineslo krátce úlevu od nervozity, z dlouhodobého hlediska by to byla ale katastrofa.

Zavrčel jakousi omluvu, spíš jen symbolickou, stejně nikdo nevěřil, že je mu 'skutečně líto', že nebude moci strávit večer příjemnou konverzací s kolegy, a rychle se vzdálil z Velké síně vchodem pro profesory. Doufal, že byl jeho odchod natolik tichý a nenápadný, že si ho nikdo nevšiml. Nejspíš se mýlil, jelikož došel sotva za roh postranní chodby a byl si jistý, že ho někdo sleduje. Zároveň s tím se v plamenu louče na stěně mihl něčí relativně malý a tenký stín, z čehož usoudil, že asi půjde o studenta. Nejdřív to mohl být jen Zmijozel jdoucí směrem ke kolejím, a kterým by se nerad nechal obtěžovat, takže zahnul za roh, rozhodnutý pro vlastní klid jít delší cestou, jenže ta postava ho sledovala dál. Cítil ji v zádech a slyšel tiché našlapování kroků. Teď si byl jistý, že jde přímo za ním.

Žádný drzý spratek, ať už je to jeho žák nebo příslušník jiné koleje, si nebude dovolovat něco takového, jako sledovat Severuse Snapea. A jen hlupák rovnaký intelektu Nebelvíra by si mohl myslet, že si toho Severus nevšimne.

Vklouzl do stínu jednoho z mnoho výklenků a počkal, dokud špeh nevyšel zpoza rohu přímo tak, že se mohl jen natáhnout a chytnout toho spratka za límec. Smýkl jím po chodbě za jeho pobouřeně vyděšeného výkřiku a přirazil ho ke zdi dost opatrně na to, aby mu nezpůsobil zranění. Bít studenty nebo je třeba proklínat bylo proti předpisům školy a za tělesné tresty by mu hrozilo dokonce i vězení. To si moc dobře uvědomoval, proto taky nikdy žádného z těch kreatur člověka nikdy fyzicky nenapadl. Nehledě na to, že k tomu, kupodivu ke svému Smrtijedství, vážně neměl sklony.

Trochu se odklonil a pohnul drobným chlapeckým tělem na stranu, aby mu padlo na tvář světlo z nejbližší louče. Kdo to je, poznal okamžitě. Kulaté brýle a vlasy podobné nevyčesané vlně hovořily za všechno.

„Pottere!“ zavrčel, pustil ho, ale pro změnu se k němu těsně naklonil. „Co si přesně myslíte, když mě sledujete? Že si toho nevšimnu? Hloupý kluku! Odebírám dvacet bodů Nebelvíru za vaše špiclování!“

„Já vás nešpicloval!“ bránil se Potter okamžitě, jenže s menší razancí, než jakou by od něj Severus čekal. Znělo to mdle, byl cítit mdle, byl cítit, jako kdyby se s ním vlastně hádat a bojovat nechtěl. Copak se svět kolem Severuse začal rozpadat? Když se Potter nechce pořádně zhádat, dokonce to není poprvé, protože už na svatbě byl mimo, tak to znamená, že něco rozhodně není v pořádku. Buď je Potter prokletý, nebo to s ním samotným vypadá na první pohled tak špatně, že se ve spratkovi hnulo svědomí a laskavost Nebelvíra a drží se zpátky. V obou případech si za to Potter zasloužil trest.

„To je dalších deset za odmlouvání profesorovi,“ řekl se škodolibou radostí a prudce se narovnal. V tu chvíli se mu krátce zatmělo před očima, div že se nezachytil stěny. Jeho plané doufání, že si toho Potter nevšiml, bylo opravdu bláhové. Všiml. A teď Severuse doslova hypnotizoval jasným, a přesto skelným pohledem zelených očí, takže si mohl být na sto procent jist, že ho Potter právě teď vyšetřuje svou mocí. Málem se rozkřičel. Kdo dal tomu klukovi právo vůbec jen pomyslet na to, že bude Severusovi zkoumat auru, nemluvě o tom, že zase civěl dolů až podezřele blízko jeho rozkroku, jako kdyby tam viděl něco moc zajímavého.

„Přestaňte mi prohlížet auru a přestaňte mi civět mezi nohy! Jestli máte sodomické sklony, tak si je ventilujte jinde. Mě to nezajímá. Teď mi zmizte z očí, než vám vezmu další body. Už těch třicet prvních vaši kamarádíčkové z Nebelvíru jistě ocení,“ štěkal na něj jako vzteklý pes a rázným gestem mu ukázal směr Velká síň.

S nelibostí sledoval, jak Potter pomalu zvedl pohled od jeho rozkroku a podíval se mu do očí. Několikrát zamrkal, vypadalo to, jako kdyby se snažil dostat z očí smítka prachu, načež se zle zamračil. Tenhle výraz už Severus znal a rozhodně ho vítal. Rozzlobený zlatý chlapec byl součástí jeho světa už šest let, takže mu teď skoro až přišlo líto, že za deset měsíců se přestanou vídat každý den. Nechápal, kde se v něm ta náhlá lítostivost vzala.

„Já vám necivím...“ odmlčel se a zrudl, pohledem uhnul stranou, chvíli tak setrval a pak se na Severuse zase podíval. „Šel jsem za vámi, protože vám musím něco říct. Důležitého. Měl byste si zajít za Pomfreyovou, aby vás vyšetřila.“

Opovržlivě nakrčil nos. Jestli slavné a mocné léčitelské nadání sloužilo jenom k diagnostikování střevní chřipky nebo nachlazení, což bylo něco, čím nejspíš trpěl, pak to byla vážně ubohá schopnost. K tomu i mudlovi stačil teploměr a pohled do zrcadla.

„Jsem uhranut vaší léčitelskou schopností, díky které jste bravurně diagnostikoval moji střevní chřipku. Jsem si jistý, že až budu umírat na rakovinu, tak budete první, za kým přijdu. Lepšího léčitele jsem ještě nikdy neviděl,“ posmíval se mu tak, že si to jako posměch vyložil jen ten, s kým se viděl na živo.

„Střevní chřipku?“ zopakoval Potter jako naprostý blbeček. „Jakou střevní chřipku? Vy rozhodně nemáte střevní chřipku, kdyby ano, tak bych vás vyléčil už jen tím, že jste mě tu přirazil ke zdi. Ne, vám je něco jiného. Vy... je to...“ zarazil se, jeho oči zase putovaly dolů. „Máte něco v břiše,“ dokončil a zvedl oči nahoru.

Jeho ruka automaticky vystřelila k podbřišku a mozek se rozeběhl na plné obrátky. Neměl důvod v tomhle Potterovi nevěřit. Byl léčitel, to byl fakt, a i když k samotnému klukovi měl pochyb stejně jako k dosahu jeho moci, být léčitelem něco znamenalo. Jestliže říkal, že něco není v pořádku, tak tomu hodlal věřit. Pokud tvrdil, že 'má něco v břiše', pak jasnou, logickou dedukcí bylo, že má nádor. U čistokrevných čarodějů nesmírně vzácná věc, skoro až legendární, u mudlorozených a dvojí krve se vyskytovaly daleko častěji, protože mudlové jimi trpěli běžně. Kolik tisíců mudlů za pouhý týden asi zemřelo ve světě na nějaký druh rakoviny nebo nádoru? Nejspíš neskutečné množství.

Zamyslel se, jestli v jeho rodině něco takového bylo. Matka byla čistokrevná, o příbuzenstvu nevěděl nic. Otec mudla, znal jeho starou matku umírající na demenci v levném státním sanatoriu pro důchodce. Zesnula ve skoro devadesáti letech. O tom, jak zemřel její manžel, jeho dědeček, neměl nejmenší zdání. V době, kdy ji poznal, si ho pletla s otcem, otce považovala za zcela cizího, až na pár vzplanutí jasného intelektu, a nakonec jen ležela, slintala a sestry jí přebalovaly pleny. Takže od ní se nic nedozvěděl nemohl. Z otcovy strany tedy také neměl moc jasnou představu o nemocech ve své rodině.

Zapátral tedy hluboko ve své mysli, kde měl informace o mudlovské medicíně. Nebylo toho mnoho, rozhodně však daleko přesahující lékouzelnické znalosti mudlovského léčení a nejspíš i přesahující znalosti samotných obyčejných mudlů bez vzdělání. Bylo mu zle jen krátce, sotva dva dny, ale divně se cítil už déle. Jaký druh rakoviny by mohl postupovat tak rychle? Leukémie? Nebo třeba rakovina slinivky? Obojí mohlo způsobovat jeho nevolnost, ale jen slinivka byla v břiše, jenže ta zároveň způsobovala bolesti a hubnutí. Bolesti neměl žádné a hubený byl tak jako vždycky. Ne, rakovinu slinivky vyloučil, vlastně celkově rakovinu a přešel k dalším možnostem.

Co třeba prokletí. To by to být mohlo, jen si neuvědomil, že by na něj v nedávné době někdo seslal uřknutí. Též by to mohl být lektvar nebo i následek... v duchu se otřásl silnou nevolí... toho podivného prastarého kouzla, jež na něj nejspíš Pán zla uvrhl na začátku prázdnin. Náhle ho napadlo, že mu v těle roste nějaká odpornost, které ho zabije jako trest za to, že zradil. Mělo ho to vyděsit až na samotný okraj panického záchvatu, jenže místo toho se mu podvědomá část jeho samého vysmála. Byl tím překvapený.

To vše mu během pár vteřin proběhlo hlavou, než se opět pohnul vpřed a uvěznil Pottera natlačeného proti zdi mezi svýma rukama. Naklonil se až k němu, skoro se ho dotýkal tváří a zároveň mohl cítit jeho vůni. První závan byl upřímně nechutný, dámská voňavka, ale pod ním bylo něco uklidňujícího připomínajícího čokoládové sušenky nebo tak něco. Raději zadržel dech, jak se nedokázal rozhodnout, jestli se mu chce zvracet nebo ne.

„Co mám v břiše?“ zasykl tiše, ne tak, jako když chtěl vyvolat strach, teď šeptal proto, že nechtěl, aby to kdokoliv třeba jen náhodně zaslechl. I kdyby šlo o ducha či obraz.

„Nevím,“ odpověděl Potter upřímně, nevzdoroval uvěznění, jen připažil a napnul se. „Je to magie ve vás. Červená, zatímco ta vaše je modrá, ale vaší magii to nevadí. Tím chci říct, vaše magie proti tomu nebojuje, naopak mám dojem, že tu červenou magii krmí, nebo ta červená magie ji vysává. Já vážně nevím. Viděl jsem to jen.... ne, nikdy jsem TOHLE neviděl, jen nemám dojem, že je to nemoc.“

Prudce se nadechl nosem. Potter nevěděl zhola nic o podstatě jeho problému, prostě jen viděl nerovnováhu v magickém poli, uzel magie, který se klidně mohl na kouzelnické auře vyskytnout samovolně a nebyl nebezpečný. Pravda, obvykle míval stejnou nebo alespoň podobnou barvu jako magie samotného čaroděje, to ale neznamenalo, že se nemohla vyskytnout i jinak barevná. Klidně to tedy mohlo být něco, co v sobě měl už roky nebo od narození a vůbec to nemuselo být spojené s jeho problémy či s magií, co na něj použil Pán zla.

„Je ta magii moje nebo je cizí? Patří tam, vyskytla se samovolně, nebo ji někdo vložil?“ vyptával se, co nejvíc klidným hlasem. Momentálně by nemělo smysl řvát na kluka, když od něj potřeboval informace.

„Já si nejsem jistý... myslím, že tam nepatří, ale zároveň že ji tam nikdo nevložil,“ odpověděl mu Potter s jasnou bezradností vepsanou ve tváři. Jednoduše neschopný hlupák, co nedokáže odpovědět na srozumitelnou a jednoduchou otázku tak, aby to bylo jasné.

„Achr...,“ vydal neurčitý vzteklý zvuk a prudce se odtáhl. „Nevíte vůbec nic a já začínám pochybovat, že vůbec nějaká magie v mém těle existuje. Nejspíš se jen snažíte mě provokovat a dělat ze sebe zajímavého tím, že si vystřelíte ze Severuse Snapea. Přesně jako váš otec. Je to strašná zábava, že ano?“ nepřiblížil se, jen naklonil trochu dopředu, kraje pláště pevně sevřené v rukou, jak potlačoval hněv. „Dělat vtipy na účet jiných... týrat je a šikanovat... děsit je k smrti nevyléčitelnou nemocí. Prozřetelnost udělala chybu, když vložila dar léčit do vašich rukou, jelikož vy ho svou slizkou osobností dokážete dokonale znehodnotit. Jste mi odporný. Vypadněte!“

Drapl Pottera za límec, smýkl jím po chodbě a postrčil ho směrem pryč. Kluk se ani trochu nebránil, jen klopýtl a ze setrvačnosti popošel dva kroky, načež se obrátil. Pohnul ramenem jen proto, aby si na něj nahodil hábit, vůbec ho nezajímalo, že mu všude visí košile, svetr má nedozaplý a kravata mu jde nakřivo, takže díky tomu všemu vypadá ještě ubožeji a nedůvěryhodněji než kdy jindy.

„Jen jsem vám chtěl pomoct. Vážně byste si měl dojít za madam Pomfreyovou,“ prohlásil pořád tak podivně trpělivě klidný, jako kdyby byl Severus jeho nemocný pacient, co ho musí ujišťovat, že nezemře. Pak se obrátil na podpatku a rychlým krokem, někde na pokraji běhu, zmizel za rohem chodby, zanechávaje tam Severuse dokonale rozhozeného.

Mohl stokrát popírat Potterův intelekt, to, že mu do hlavy ten kluk nasadil obavu, byla prostě pravda. Přitáhl si pevně plášť k tělu. Bylo mu ještě hůř než před pár hodinami, jako kdyby se celý jeho zdravotní stav řítil nadzvukou rychlostí směrem ke kolapsu. Jedině doufal, že je to opravdu jen ta střevní chřipka, a věci, které Potter vidí, jsou pouhou jeho smyšlenkou, omylem nebo něčím, co není smrtelně vážně. Zároveň si říkal, že poslechnout jeho radu by se možná vyplatilo, když si ale představil, že jde za Poppy, mluví s ní o svých problémech a poslouchá její lamentování ohledně života, který Severus vede ještě podbarvené otevřenou nevraživostí, co k němu chovali snad všichni... ne, nemohl Poppy důvěřovat, ani když byla lékouzelnice. Ať je mu cokoliv, je dost schopný v lektvarech, aby se o sebe postaral. Všechna lékouzelnická kouzla měla svou lektvarovou obdobu, jen to holt pomocí lektvarů trvá déle. On měl čas. Byl trpělivý. Raději trpět dlouho, než muset někomu důvěřovat a svěřovat mu do rukou svůj život.

V otočce zavířil pláštěm a rychlým krokem se vydal do svých pokojů, kde už bude mít snad konečně klid.


	6. Nabídka, která se neodmítá

Ležel na své posteli a díval se do podivně nerealistického stropu. Točil se, houpal, prohýbal a zase zklidňoval, aby se mohl rozhoupat a rozvlnit s novou energií. Nedalo se na to koukat.

Hodil nohy z postele, pomalu se postavil v obavě, aby se nezapotácel, když se nic nestalo, tak se vydal ke koupelně. Po cestě si sebral ze sesle v nohou postele župan a natáhl si ho volně na pyžamo. Příjemně hřál v jinak chladné místnosti a poskytoval protiklad proti doslova ledové podlaze v koupelně.

Opřel se o hranu umyvadla a ze skříňky nad sebou začal vytahovat holící potřeby. Zaspal. Bylo už půl šesté ráno, což v jeho případě znamenalo, že měl opravdu dobrou noc plnou spánku. Šel spát už v půl jedné a vstal až skoro v šest. Celých pět hodin spánku, jinak požehnání a radost na celý den, mu dnes nestačilo k tomu, aby se vůbec rozhýbal. Připadal si jako zaseknutý hodinový strojek.

Složil pěnu na holení vedle břitvy a podíval se na sebe do zrcadla. Náhle se nepoznával. Dívala se na něj tvář, na kterou byl zvyklý, nijak pěkná, ale zároveň ne vzbuzující záchvaty křiku plného hrůzy či odporu. Znal tu tvář odmalička. Holil ji každé ráno i večer už posledních dvacet let. Dnes byla jiná, spíš to vypadalo, že se dívá na cizí portrét, snad někoho z rodiny, kdo je mu podobný.

Z náhlého nevysvětlitelného popudu, vytáhl z kapsy kalhot hůlku a vyvolal v prostoru velké zrcadlo. Tedy jen jeho iluzi, ovšem stejně lesklou a odrážející celou místnost, jako kdyby to bylo skutečné zrcadlo z pravého skla dost velké na to, aby se v něm celý viděl. A také se na sebe podíval. Od hlavy až k patě.

Nadprůměrně vysoký kouzelník, blížící se ke čtyřicítce, i ve volném oblečení jasně hodně hubený, ba až vyzáblý a s dlouhými končetinami a prsty. Ve tváři bledý, trochu do žluta, velký nos orlího tvaru, černé pichlavé oči, tenké bezbarvé rty a mastné vlasy, visící kolem tváře. To byl odraz, který vídal v zrcadle celé roky, nikdy mu nepřišel divný, až do teď. Dnes se prostě nepoznával.

Měřil si sám sebe zasmušilým pohledem člověka, co vidí něco neznámého a nehezkého zároveň. Bez přemýšlení si stáhl župan, po něm i horní díl pyžama a obojí to hodil na umyvadlo. Rukou si sjel po prsou řídce porostlých tvrdými černými chlupy, přes vpadlé břicho až k pupíku a níž po černé lince dalších chlupů končící pod okrajem nízko spuštěných kalhot pyžama. Cítil vlastní dotek na své kůži, přesto si stále připadal tak cizí. Díval se na sebe, soustředil se na bledou hruď s výraznými žebry, když tu před ním svět zčernal.

Trvalo to jen pár vteřin, během kterých se imaginární zrcadlo díky jeho ztrátě koncentrace rozplynulo ve vzduch, ze kterého vzešlo, a on se zhroutil na okraj umyvadla. Bolestivě se o něj praštil do žeber na pravé straně. Vzepřel se o jeho hladkou chladnou hranu, rukou si přejel po žebrech, načež se mu před očima roztančily barevné jiskřičky. Musel si sednout, jenže tady nebylo kam, takže se prostě sesunul na zadek na studenou podlahu. Jiskřičky si tančily dál, přeskakovaly mu před očima, až se mu z toho zvedal žaludek. Víc než v posledních dnech, tak moc, že se opravdu bál, aby se nepozvracel na vlastní kalhoty.

Po čtyřech, pomalu a opatrně, se dopravil k záchodové míse, sklopil prkénko a opřel se o něj. Z kocovin už byl nacvičený, že zvracet přehozen přes prkýnko je o něco málo pohodlnější, než mít do břicha zaražený studený porcelán. Z mísy se linula silná vůně čistících lektvarů od skřítků. Jindy by právě tohle byl ten spouštěč, nutící jeho žaludek obrátit se naruby, dnes ho to kupodivu uklidňovalo. Silná citronová vůně, překrývající všechny ty ohavné čistící prostředky většinou podobně páchnoucí jako mudlovská desinfekce. Pocit na zvracení odezněl a místo něj se mu nahnaly do pusy sliny. Dostal neuvěřitelnou chuť na citron. Nikdy mu nevadily, ani je neměl rád, prostě je snědl, pokud byl plátek na rybě nebo na salátě. Chuť na ně nikdy neměl.

Dobré bylo na chuti jen to, že se mu přestalo chtít zvracet, hvězdičky zmizely a nevypadalo to, že omdlí. Pomalu vstal, po celou dobu se přidržoval stěny, a přitom sledoval třeba jen známku toho, že by zase měl spadnout napůl v mdlobách na zem. Nic takového se podle všeho nechystalo. Cítil se stále trochu slabý, jen ne tolik, aby se nedokázal sebrat a spíš pomalu, krok za krokem, dokončit svou ranní hygienu.

Po celou dobu se jeho myšlenky ubíraly směrem k obavě, co mu je. Zas a znovu vzpomínal na Potterova slova říkající, že má cizorodou magii v těle, stejně jako na magii, jež ho zasáhla před dvěma měsíci. Souvislost byla skoro jasná. Skoro. Pořád tu byla ta možnost, že věci nejsou takové, jaké se zdají být. Rudou magii v sobě mohl mít vždy, mohla to být nějaká potlačená část jeho osobnosti, která se dřív projevovala náklonností k Lily. Omdlít tu mohl kvůli nízkému tlaku, chladu, střevní chřipce. Kouzlo Pána zla nemuselo nic udělat, nemuselo ani mět něco udělat, třeba to byl jen podivný test věrnosti. Něco jako když donutíte sluhu, aby přešel po rozžhavených uhlících, a pak se ho zeptáte, jestli vás stále miluje.

I přes veškerá svá ujištění si řekl, že se pokusí své problémy alespoň naznačit Brumbálovi. Poppy věřit nedokázal, snad by mohl starému čaroději, když do něj doteď vkládal důvěru, že dokáže vymyslet plán, jak porazit Pána zla. S touto myšlenkou se odebral na snídani. Jídlo nechtěl a nejspíš právě proto se před ním objevil jenom hrnek na čaj a po něm pak talířek plný na dílky rozkrájeného citronu. Skřítci jako vždy vycítili jeho potřeby a dali mu k jídlu to, nač měl nejvíc chuť. Vzal si jeden stroužek a labužnicky se do něj zakousl. Kyselá chuť, spousta vody a silná vůně ho uklidnila natolik, že se rozhodl svoje potíže odložit až na večer... nebo možná na druhý den.

 

°°0°°

 

Sňatek Nevilla s Lenkou byl obrovská senzace, bohužel ne tak velká, aby si spolužáci nevšimli toho, že je během prvního večera připravil o třicet bodů. Marně se bránil tím, že se Snapem vážně potřeboval nutně mluvit a nechápe, proč mu odebral tolik bodů. Musel si sám totiž uznat, že nikdo duševně zdravý nechce s lektvaristou dobrovolně mluvit o čemkoliv, včetně lektvarů. Jeho konzultační hodiny zely prázdnotou. On, Harry Potter, pak patřil k lidem, co by se ke Snapeovi bez hůlky v zádech nepřiblížili ani na pět metrů, tedy vzdálenosti jeho místa v lavici a učitelské katedry v čele místnosti.

Přestože si tohle všechno uvědomoval, nadále nemohl z lektvaristy spustit oči. Včera při večeři ani dnes při snídani. Stačilo párkrát mrknout, rozostřit a podívat se vnitřním zrakem, aby spatřil magickou siluetu lidí u hlavní tabule. Brumbála hýřícího barvami, červenou McGonagallovou, žlutého Kratiknota, slabě světélkujícího Hagrida neurčité barvy, vedle něho nového učitele obrany Gifta majícího odstíny červené a žluté. A mezitím vším trůnil Snape, vyváženě modrofialový, jasný, s koulí své magii v břiše a rudou kuličkou uvnitř. Byla větší, než kdy ji spatřil poprvé, toho si všiml už včera, a byla ještě silněji opletená modrými provazci lektvaristovy magie. Jako kdyby s každým přibývajícím dnem kolem sebe tvořila kokon, ze kterého už ji nakonec nebude nikdo moci vytrhnout, kdyby to bylo třeba. Harry si nebyl jistý, jestli to je třeba. O tom by mohla rozhodnout Pomfreyová, jenže k té si Snape evidentně nezašel, nebo zašel a ona řekla, že to není vážné, protože jinak by tu přeci lektvarista neseděl, nepil čaj a neukusoval... citron?

„Kam koukáš, Harry?“ zeptala se Ginny dotýkající se ho zlehka prsty na předloktí. Zřejmě už ho jednou oslovila a on ji neodpověděl, jinak by to neudělala.

„Cože to...? Nikam nekoukám, jen na našeho nového učitele obrany,“ svedl to na Gifta, jakási nepojmenovatelná vnitřní zásada mu zakazovala mluvit o tom, co vidí v aurách lidí kolem sebe. „Vypadá, že je docela fajn, ne? Žádný turban, zlaté pláště ani růžové mašle a kočky. Možná konečně učitel, co vydrží a bude se s ním dát pracovat.“

„Já ti nevím,“ nakrčila Hermiona nesouhlasně čelo. „Je to bystrozor sotva tak starý jako Snape, možná mladší, a přesto je tady v Bradavicích na postu učitele. Mladí bystrozoři dělají kariéru, postupují nahoru tak dlouho, jak dlouho to jde, rozhodně se nevzdají minimálně roku života proto, aby učili děti. Musí tu být z nějakého důvodu, nebo za trest.“  
„Mám podobný názor jako Hermiona. Na profesora je prostě moc normální... bez urážky Lupina,“ zvedla Ginny ruce vzhůru. „Je to skvělý muž a bude úžasný táta, ale každý, kdo se na něj podíval, musel cítit, že není v něčem jako my ostatní. Nevadí mi, že je vlkodlak a nikdy nevadilo, mám ho ráda a kdyby tu učil, tak by to bylo skvělé, přesto... prostě něco v něm vždycky bylo.“

„Ony už jen ty jizvy co měl na rukou,“ přitakal Ron a loupl okem po Giftovi. „Nemá taky nějaké? Nevšimli jste si? Třeba je to zase vlkodlak, tentokrát ten skutečně zlý. Nebo možná upír.“  
„Nebuď hloupý, Rone, Brumbál by rozhodně nenajal upíra a už by nenajal ani vlkodlaka. Víš, že nemá s Ministerstvem v poslední době ty nejlepší vztahy. Mám dojem že by mu i hrozilo sesazení z postu ředitele, kdyby se Ministerstvo nestydělo, že ve školní radě zasedalo tolik Smrtijedů,“ poučila je všechny kdo jiný než Hermiona, načež se obrátila k Harrymu. „Když se na něj podíváš, vidíš něco zvláštního?“

„Ne,“ odpověděl okamžitě automaticky. Z tohoto hlediska byl Gift rozhodně úplně normální, prostý a průměrný čaroděj, což se ani jedno nedalo říct o Snapeovi. Zrovna dojedl ty své citrony, vstal, upravil si plášť a vykročil směrem ke dveřím. Po celou dobu ho stíhal pohledem. Protentokrát se nedíval na jeho auru, díval se na něj, hledal známky nemoci. Zdálo se mu, že je lektvarista pobledlejší než obvykle, jak si ale mohl být jistý, když se nikdy ani nepokusil zapamatovat si barvu jeho pleti. Pamatoval si jen hnusné mastné vlasy, pichlavé černé oči, co se vám zavrtávají do hlavy díky mužovým nitrozpyteckým schopnostem, a dlouhé prsty pokryté skvrnami od lektvarových přísad a inkoustu. Až teď si všiml, že je Snape vážně vysoký, takže to není jen jeho vlastní zdání díky nevelké výšce, také že je hodně hubený a má tendenci dělat dlouhé kroky, díky čemuž jsou vidět neuvěřitelně dlouhé nohy. Tak dlouhé nohy neviděl ani u holek, natožpak u muže. Možná jedině na obálkách módních časopisů v mudlovském světě, tam takové nepřirozeně dlouhé nohy byly.

Cítil, že se mu na tvářích udělala červeň z toho, jak myslí na Snapeovy nohy místo na jeho zdravotní stav. Rychle uhnul jak pohledem, tak myšlenkami a zaměřil se na důvod, proč se snažil zjistit, jestli Snape vypadá nemocně.

Vzhledem k tomu, jak moc mu ta rudá magii a lektvaristova bledost nedávala spočinout v klidu, tak se rozhodnul, že hned dnešní odpoledne věnuje tomu, že zajde do knihovny a pokusí se něco najít o kouzelnických nemocech. Včera, po hádce se Snapem a ztrátě bodů, ho napadlo, že by si jako první měl vůbec vyhledat, jak racionálně vnímali kouzelníci auru. Doposud ho vůbec nenapadlo, že přece i oni musejí mít způsob, jak ji odhalit a diagnostikovat pomocí kouzel. Na to se nejspíš zakládala samotná diagnostická kouzla a rozhodně nikoho nepřekvapilo, když poprvé promluvil, že vidí barevné energetické mlhy kolem každého kouzelníka i magického zvířete. Potom, co si osvojí tohle, by se mohl podívat na anomálie v kouzelnické auře jako třeba vlkodlactví a pak přejít například na parazity. To totiž z nemocí byla, na kterou pomyslel. Že má Snape v sobě parazita vysávající jeho magii.

„Harry, ty už zase spíš,“ dloubla do něj opět Ginny, tentokrát v tom byla podrážděnost. „Ptala jsem se tě, jestli už jsi dojedl a doprovodíš mě na hodinu, nebo jestli budeš ještě jíst.“

Podíval se na svůj poloplný talíř. Úplně zapomněl na to, že by se asi měl najíst. Často na jídlo zapomínal, prostě zvyk a přizpůsobení jeho těla na to, že jako malý nedostával pravidelně jíst. Ani mu to moc nevadilo, protože co se v mládí naučíš, to s tebou zůstane celý život.

Usmál se na Ginn a zakroutil hlavou.

„Už nebudu jíst. Doprovodím tě.“

Doprovodil Ginny na její první hodinu a ještě jim zbyla hromada času, aby se ve výklenku kousek od třídy pořádně pomuchlovali předtím, než bude muset jít dívka dovnitř a mučit se učením. Bylo to příjemné. Teplé, měkké, když se k ní tiskl. Chutnala jako vločky s medem a ovocem. Měl rád ten pocit, že má někoho v náruči a zároveň že je objímán. Zapomínal tak úplně na všechno, ukolébán tělesnou přítomností člověka, jenž ho miluje. A přesto tam pořád bylo hluché místo v jeho srdci nebo snad podvědomí nenaplnitelné ani lehkým vzrušením, které v něm Ginnyvyvolávala.

Rozloučil se se svou dívkou a vydal se zpátky k věži. Zjistil, že jako sedmák má vlastně neuvěřitelné množství času. Člověk by čekal, že budou poslední ročníky ve třídách deset hodin denně, ve skutečnosti jim začínalo vyučování ráno o hodinu později a odpoledne končilo pokaždé už ve tři a v pátek měli dokonce jen dvě hodiny. Nejspíš se spoléhalo na to, že se budou věnovat samostudiu a už od začátku roku se budou připravovat na OVCEcož také většina často dělala, někteří fanaticky. On by se mohl stejně tak fanaticky věnovat výzkumu Snapeova problému.

Zrovna stál a váhal, jestli by ještě stihl zaskočit do knihovny pro knihy, nebo už by si měl jít pro učivo do věže, když si všiml madam Pomfreyové, jak k němu rázně kráčí a kývá mu na pozdrav. Bezděky si upravil kravatu.

Lékouzelnice byla zvláštní paradox, vypadala přísně a důstojně jako McGonagallová, také taková byla, zároveň dokázala své pacienty utěšovat slovy stejně dobře jako léky. Kdykoliv se s ní Harry setkal, tak měl potřebu se jí uklonit nebo tak něco, prostě jí prokázat úctu. To nutkání přetrvávalo až do dnes, přestože v léčení byl mnohonásobně lepší než ona a tak by se mohl nad ní povyšovat. Možná ta úcta přetrvala právě proto. Jaký on to byl léčitel? Sáhnul nebo kouknul na člověka, věděl, co mu je – alespoň ve většině případů – léčivým dotekem ho prostě uzdravil. V tom nebyl žádný um, žádné hodiny tvrdé poctivé práce, stohy načtených knih ani roky snažení. Svou moc si poctivě nevydobyl, on ji získal shůry, zatímco Pomfreyová na sobě musela pracovat. To prostě oceňoval.

„Dobré ráno, pane Pottere,“ pozdravila a... uklonila se jemným pohybem hlavy, nebo se mu to zdálo.  
„Dobrý den, madam. Stalo se něco?“ myslel automaticky na to, že se někdo zranil a buď je to jeho kamarád, nebo s ním chce lékouzelnice pomoct.

„Ne, nic se nestalo, jen jsem vás naháněla po celém hradě, abych si s vámi promluvila. Máte teď čas?“ zeptala se, ač to bylo opravdu neuvěřitelné, uctivě. Byl si jist, že kdyby teď řekl, že čas nemá, tak by prostě sklonila hlavu a odešla. Nechápal, co se tu přesně děje. Madam Pomfreyová ho znala už od prvního ročníku, znala i jeho rodiče, věděla, že není velký Harry Potter, ale prostě Harry dostávající se do hromady průšvihů, díky kterým pak skončí v nemocničním křídle. Nikdy, za všechny ty roky, se k němu nechovala jinak než s přísností matky, tedy přesně tak jako k ostatním.

„Určitě. Já... mám sice hodinu... ale to až pak. Skoro za hodinu. Bude hodina stačit?“ otázal se s pozvedlým obočím.  
„Naprosto. Pokud by vás to moc neobtěžovalo, tak bych ráda navrhla, abychom šli ven. Je tam příjemně teplo, čerstvý vzduch prospěje každému a nejsou tam uši ani oči, co by nás sledovaly.“  
„Jasně, klidně,“ přikývl. Stejně byli v přízemí, takže se odsud ven do zahrad v útrobách Bradavic nemuseli dostávat schodišti ani kilometry chodeb.

„Prosím,“ pokynula mu rukou a ustoupila stranou.

Opatrně na ni pohlédl, co když je to někdo převlečený za lékouzelnici. Ne, byla to ona, zelená jako samotné pláně Irska, tepající životodárnou energií, prostě ztělesněná starost a um léčit. Neviděl ani záchvěvy prokletí, cizí magie. Její chování bylo prostě její, jedno, jak bylo zvláštní.

Nechala na něm, kam půjdou, jen chtěla ven, tak vybral nádvoří s velkým stromem a spoustou velkých kamenů naskládaných podél cestiček vedených nízkou travou. Chodil sem proto, že tu žili hadi a on je mohl poslouchat. Teď tu byli také. Schovávající se před nově příchozími a rozzlobení tím, že je někdo vyrušil při ranním slunění. Zahnal jejich hlasy do podvědomí a zastavil se u jedné lavičky.

Pomfreyová si stoupla k němu a čekala. On také čekal. Předpokládal, že si sedne. Byla žena, starší než on, váženější, měla právo si sednout jako první, přesto tu na sebe koukali jako dvě sovy uprostřed dne. Možná bylo na místě, aby jí místo nabídl, a na to právě čekala. Moc se ve společenském chování prostě nevyznal.  
„Uhm, sednete si?“ navrhl opatrně, když už se ticho stávalo tíživým.  
„Až po vás,“ odpověděla a znovu mu pokynula rukou.

Měl dojem, že to tak být nemá, jenže kdyby zůstal stát, tak ona by si nesedla, takže by tu spolu postávali věčnost. Nesvůj z toho, že si sedá, zatímco ona stojí, si přisedl na krajíček sluncem jemně vyhřáté kamenné lavičky. K jeho nesmírné úlevě si hned sedla vedle, pečlivě si při tom urovnávajíc dlouhou sukni tak, aby na ní nebyl ani varhánek. Sledoval ji tiše, vyčkával, až začne a on zjistí, proč s ním vůbec chce mluvit. Když se ticho opět protáhlo, tak si začal připadat hloupě, zase, a tak se zamyslel, co by po něm mohla chtít. Třeba je nemocná a zdráhá se ho požádat o pomoc. Jenže kdyby byla, tak by to už dávno zjistil, při prvním pohledu na ni. Ne, nemocná nebyla. Možná že se to týká Snapea, třeba za ní přeci jen byl a ona se chce Harryho zeptat, co si o tom myslí.  
„Hodně jsem v poslední době studovala, pane Pottere,“ promluvila konečně a vážně na něj pohlédla. „Měla jsem celé dva měsíce na to, abych si připomněla, čím a kým je mistr léčitel, a došlo mi, jak neuctivě jsem se k vám na začátku prázdnin chovala,“ Harry jen překvapeně zamrkal, když tohle slyšel. „Víte, už se nepovažuji za mladou, ale ani si nemyslím, že jsem stará žena se sloní pamětí, přesto za ty roky, co žiji, vidím, kolik starých tradic zaniklo a jaké nové, zvláštní, je nahradily. Už mohu říct, že jsem viděla běh času a poučila se z něj o tom, že lidé zapomínají na to, k čemu dřív chovali úctu. Tím něčím jste i vy, pane Pottere. Dřív bylo mnoho léčitelů, chodili po světě, uzdravovali nemocné a zraněné a byli velmi ctěni. Brali pod svá křídla nadané mladé čaroděje, kteří sice neměli schopnost léčit dotekem, ale měli v sobě milosrdenství, empatii a touhu pomáhat. Tak vznikli první lékouzelníci sloužící léčitelům, chránící léčitele a starající se o pacienty, kteří nepotřebovali léčitelovu péči, ale potřebovali ošetřit. Léčitel je vedl, snažil se jim předat svůj pohled na magii a oni mu naslouchali. Jenže pak,“ dlouze si povzdechla, „stará nadání začala pomalu mizet a kouzelníci se odkláněli od souznění s přírodou, což byl podle některých důvod, proč jim prozřetelnost přestala vkládat do rukou dary velké magie. Jak mizeli léčitelé, tak lékouzelníci získávali dojem, že jsou to pouze oni, kdo dokážou uzdravovat nemocné, až nakonec ztratili k léčitelům veškerou hlubokou úctu, jakou chovali dřív. Ztratila jsem ji i já. Chovala jsem se k vám jako k mladíkovi, dokonce snad dítěti, který neví, jakou moc má v rukou, a neví, co si s ní počít. Teď už mi došlo, že vaše uvědomění léčivé magie musí být zcela přesahující moje schopnosti a... já se vám omlouvám za to, že jsem o vás pochybovala.“

Netušil, co by na to měl odpovědět. Jistý si byl jedině tím, že není, nebo spíš nechce být ničím výjimečný. I kdyby náhle získal moc pohnout sluncem, tak by si nepřál, aby ho pro to lidé uctívali. Dávno už mu bylo jasné, že čím víc je člověk milován, tím víc ho pak všichni zatracují, když nejedná podle jejich představ. Kolikrát se mu za život stalo, že přijel do Bradavic jako milovaný davy, přežil rok jako odvrhovaný a na konci roku odjížděl zase jako milovaný. Netušil, jestli mají lidé tak velké nároky, nebo on není schopen splnit žádná očekávání, třeba jen ta malá, každopádně to nechtěl znovu zažívat.

Nadechl se, aby jí řekl něco v tom smyslu, že je opravdu jenom kluk s divným nadáním, které má do zázraku opravdu hodně daleko. Dovedl zachránit jednoho člověka, ale kolik jich kvůli němu zemřelo. Dokázal uzdravit pár spálenin, ran a zlomenin, jenže kolik lidí trpělo daleko víc. Například ten muž na nádraží. Madam Pomfreyová mu k tomu nedala příležitost, nejspíš prostě chtěla domluvit svou oslavnou řeč, ať se mu to líbí nebo ne.

„Mnozí budou pochybovat dál, já ne. Nemohu vám nabídnout partnerství mezi léčitelem a lékouzelníkem, jaké bylo dřív, ale na radu ředitele Brumbála vám chci alespoň nabídnout svoje vědomosti,“ trochu se pousmála, zdálo se to zdráhavé a nesmělé, zvláštní. „Nemyslím si, že bych mohla pochopit způsob, jakým léčíte vy, ale můžu vám dát znalosti lékouzelníků. Naučit vás diagnostikovat a léčit pomocí hůlky a lektvarů, místo vaší moci. Budete tak moci uzdravovat, a přesto neplýtvat svou silou na drobnosti, které se dají vyléčit jinak. Zbyde vám více energie na skutečně vážné případy. Co na to říkáte?“

Defakto mu tu nabízela, že se má stát lékouzelníkem s léčitelským nadáním nebo tak něco. Jako mladší, ještě tak před dvěma roky, snil o kariéře bystrozora, protože měl dojem, že právě ve službách zákona by mohl udělat to nejlepší pro ostatní. Pomáhat. Jeho názory na bystrozory se rychle změnily, pochopil, že rozhodně nejsou těmi nejlepšími a nejsilnějšími v kouzelnické společnosti. A kupodivu nemají ani takovou úctu, jakou se zdálo na první pohled. To chtěl zase změnit, dodat jim větší uznání, snad třeba pomoci nadaným, jako je Neville, aby se dostali k výcviku. Nakonec zjistil, že ani to by nešlo, a navíc mu začalo být zřejmé, že jeho normální život nečeká nikdy. S postupujícím časem získal dojem, že se ho začínají lidé bát. Po každé porážce Voldemora, kdy se mu postavil a přežil, jako kdyby se v očích některých objevovala obava. Zlepšilo se to, když se rozkřiklo o jeho novém nadání. Být léčitelem znamenalo, že neubližujete lidem, jenže nejspíš s tím také přicházely výčitky těch, co nemohou být zachráněni.

Z toho vycházelo, že ať se stane kýmkoliv, nikdy nebude dost dobrý pro všechny. Frustrovalo ho to, ale třeba to prostě patřilo k tomu být člověk. Takže, proč by se nemohl učit být lékouzelníkem? Oč je to lepší nebo horší než být bystrozorem? Nějak měl dojem, že je to stejné, ale na rozdíl od bystrozorského výcviku tohle by mu mohlo pomoct najít příčinu a případný lék na Snapeův problém. I tak měl jednu podmínku.

„To by se mi líbilo, ale jen jestli na mě při učení nebudete křičet a nadávat mi do hlupáků,“ řekl s jemným úsměvem.

„Proč bych něco takového, u Morgany léčitelky, měla dělat?“ zvolala dotčeně Poppy. „Já nejsem žádný tyran, to, že se chovám přísně ke svým pacientům, je pro jejich dobro. Nikdo není rád zavřený v nemocnici a připoutaný k lůžku, jenže je to třeba a mou povinností je vyléčit pacienta za každou cenu.“

„Tak jsem to nemyslel,“ mírně zakroutil hlavou. „Když mě doučoval profesor Snape, tak na mě pořád ječel, že jsem budižkničemu, ať jsem se snažil, jak jsem chtěl. Nic jsem se nebyl schopný naučit, když tohle dělal.“

Zamračeně si vybavil hodiny Nitrobrany a v duchu se zachvěl při vzpomínkách jak na ně samotné, tak na věci, které následovaly. Bylo to už vlastně dlouho, co Sirius zemřel, přesto to stále zůstávalo živé. Nemyslel si, že to kdy bude jinak, zlepšilo se jen to, že už nedával vinu lektvaristovi, a teď, v posledních týdnech, se rozplynula i veškerá zlost vůči němu. V mysli věděl, že by ho pořád měl nesnášet, protože Snape byl stále zlý, jenže léčitelská magie v něm to prostě znemožňovala, i když se o zlost skutečně snažil.

„Nejsem profesor Snape, alespoň v to doufám, ale kdo může posoudit sám sebe, že ano? Jen se bojím, že profesor Snape je velice nemocný člověk, kterému nikdo z nás nemůže pomoci.“  
„Cože?“ vyhrkl prudce. Takže ona už věděla, že lektvaristovi něco je, a navíc to bylo vážné. Jenže to se prostě neshodovalo s tím, jak byl muž u snídaně klidný, ani s tím, jak je klidná lékouzelnice. Tady prostě něco nehrálo. Možná nemluvila o rudé magii ve Snapeově těle, ale o něčem úplně jiném.

„Ano. Copak jste si za ty roky ničeho nevšiml?“ mírně pozvedla obočí v dotazu. „Profesor Snape trpí nejvážnější z nemocí. Má zlomené srdce a bolavou duši. Spousta lidí tím trpí, zejména teď v době nadcházející otevřené války a netýká se to jenom čarodějů, jen je to u nich bolestnější pro okolí,“ dlouze si povzdechla v upřímném zármutku, tuhle stránku její osobnosti Harry ještě neznal, vždy byla, co se týká vlastních citů, spíš rezervovaná. „Když má čaroděj bolest ve svém nitru, tak se jeho magie postupem času stane nepřátelskou vůči okolí. Jako kdyby chtěl svou bolest přenést na jiné a sám se jí tím zbavit. Mění to také i jeho samotného, jeho náhled na svět, jeho vnímání toho, co je dobré a co špatné. Nikde v učebnicích lékouzelnictví to nenajdete, nikdo to nikdy neuznal jako skutečné, ale každý lékouzelník vám více či méně zdráhavě řekne, že to tak je a že jediným lékem je láska, něha, starost a všechny ty dobré emoce, které vůči nemocnému chová jiný člověk. Problém je, že málo kdo je ochotný nebo i schopný milovat uvnitř zraněného kouzelníka, přesto stačí jen jediný takový člověk, aby se dotyčný zdravil,“ odmlčela se a zdálo se, že váhá. „Lidé s mým názorem často nesouhlasí a někdy s ním nesouhlasím ani já, vy zřejmě také nebudete, ale mám dojem, že ten jehož jméno nevyslovujeme je vlastně nejubožejší bytost na světě. Když vidím zkázu, kterou páchá, tak mám dojem, že bolest v něm samém, jeho vnitřní nemoc, musela překročit všechny hranice snesitelnosti, když se stal všehoschopným.“  
Zakroutil hlavou. Voldemort byl zrůda, dokonce jen s pouhou částí duše, jak mu v loňském roce svěřil Brumbál. Nezbylo v něm dost citu na to, aby vůbec mohl bolest cítit. Nebyl to člověk. Byl něco nepopsatelně zlého a nelidského. Jak dokázal cítit soucit vůči Snapeovi, zajímat se o něj, jak si dovedl představit, že pocítí soucit i vůči Smrtijedovi, tak vůči Voldemortovi nikdy. Prostě ne! Ani léčitelská síla nedokázala překonat jeho přesvědčení, že on si zaslouží zemřít za vše, co udělal.

„Za všechno to utrpení si Voldemort zaslouží zemřít. I kdyby byl nemocný, tak už mu není pomoci. Jedině ubližuje dalším, zabíjí, mučí... Jednou jste mi řekla, že člověk, kterého nemohu vyléčit, si zaslouží důstojně zemřít, pokud si to přeje. On si to nikdy přát nebude, to vím, ale jestli je jedině na mně ho porazit, tak vám můžu slíbit, že ho porazím v čestném boji. Nic důstojnějšího mu nabídnout nemůžu,“ řekl pevně, vždy odhodlaný to tak udělat. Byl dost Nebelvír na to, aby nezabil Voldemorta, když se k němu obrátil zády, což už se mnohokrát skutečně stalo, a Nebelvírem rozhodně do budoucna nehodlal přestat být.

„Možná by pro něj byla smrt vysvobozením.“

Překvapený její odpovědí nevěděl, co by na to měl říct. Nebylo to poprvé, co řekl, že by měl Voldemort zemřít. Reakce byly sporné samy se sebou. Přátelé souhlasili, tiše a jen pohledem a říkali, že Harry by na 'to' neměl být sám, a normální kouzelníci chtěli, aby Voldemorta zabil, jenže když jeden člověk zabije druhého bez soudu, tak je to přeci vražda, ať je tím mrtvým kdokoliv. Člověk, co vraždí, by měl být potrestán. Z mnohých měl dojem, že by rádi, aby pro ně zlikvidoval hrůzovládce a nejlépe při tom sám zemřel nebo pak zalezl hanbou do nejhlubší stoky na další sto let, dokud neumře. Nikdo nevnímal Voldemortovu smrt jako něco dobrého pro samotného černokněžníka.

Díval se na lékouzelnici a docházelo mu, že je to podstatně složitější žena než matka pluku léčící každého, jako kdyby byl její vlastní dítě.

„Myslím, že se od vás budu rád učit,“ pronesl nakonec. Měl dojem, že by to mohlo být ještě hodně zajímavé a upřímně ho lákalo ovládat lékouzelnickou magii, alespoň jedna jeho část to chtěla.

„Ředitel bude rád, až to uslyší. Podívám se na váš rozvrh a najdu nějaké volné místo. Budete letos hrát famfrpál?“

Nad otázkou se musel trochu zamyslet. Vůbec neuvažoval v poslední době o něčem tak triviálním, jako byl famfrpál. Měl toho moc, ale líbilo by se mu to, pokud bude moct.

„Jestli mě nevyhodí spoluhráči... ale to je jedno, i kdybych neměl na hraní čas, tak mi to nevadí, vážně,“ bez toho, aby se nad tím zamyslel, se prostě vzdal famfrpálu. „Můžeme s učením začít už teď hned? Chci se na něco zeptat a bude to asi trochu... zvláštní.“

„Ptejte se na cokoliv, od toho tu jsem,“ vybídla ho vážně.

„Jde o to, že vidím magické aury lidí kolem. Předpokládám, že lékouzelník dovede to samé nebo ne?“

Nejdřív musel vůbec zjistit, jestli a jak auru vidí normální lékouzelníci bez jeho nadání. Přeci jen, i když mají nejspíš kouzla nebo lektvary na její zviditelnění, tak ji mohou vidět jinak.

„Ano, můžeme vidět auru pacienta. Existuje kouzlo, kterým se zviditelní aura kouzelníka na několik minut pro všechny, kdo jsou v blízkosti. Používá se to při nespecifických potížích, kdy lékouzelník neví, kde se vůbec nachází pacientův problém. Pro konkrétní určení správné léčby si pak jiným kouzlem zviditelňujeme jen určité úseky aury. Celkový náhled je příliš komplikovaný, aby se v něm normální člověk podrobně vyznal,“ odpověděla mu dostatečně obšírně, jen neřekla to, co chtěl Harry slyšet.

„Dobře, takže auru vidět můžete. Jak pro vás vypadá?“ položil tedy doplňující otázku

„Spleť světelných drah kolem celého kouzelníkova těla a jeho magická podstata uvnitř hrudi. Vypadá jako zářící vejce,“ popsala lékouzelnice více méně tak, jak to viděl i on, jen by asi neřekl, že jsou to dráhy jako spíš nitky, protože to bylo trojrozměrné, to se však dalo považovat za nepodstatný detail.

„V tom případě když si zviditelníte auru kouzelníka, která je dejme tomu modrofialová a má fialové jádro, a zároveň uvidíte v jeho těle rudou magii... tedy konkrétně v břiše. Co byste řekla, že to znamená?“ jednoduchá otázka, u které doufal v jednoduchou odpověď řešící celý jeho problém.  
„To je přeci jasné. Těhotenství. Existuje jen málo případů, kdy v sobě čaroděj snese magii někoho jiného. To je jeden z problému lékouzelnictví, dříve či později, čím více kouzel na pacienta použijete, tím agresivněji proti vám jeho magie bojuje. Výjimkou je právě jen léčitelství. Léčitelská magie může v těle působit neomezeně dlouho bez toho, aby ji tělo pacienta napadlo.“

Co řekla, bylo sice pěkné, ale odpověď to nebyla. Snape byl muž, dočista a určitě muž – tedy Harry o tom byl přesvědčen – a ti těhotní být nemohou.

„O těhotenství nejde, prostě ne. Jaké jsou jiné možnosti?“

„Magická sonda,“ odvětila napnutým hlasem. „Dostatečně vzdělaný a mocný kouzelník může do těla jiného čaroděje vpravit svou magii v podobě jakési sondy vysávající z postiženého sílu a přetvářející ji v magii kouzelníka, co sondu vytvořil. Ten jehož jméno nevyslovujeme tak o magii v první válce připravil mnoho dobrých čarodějů. Nejspíše ji pak vstřebal a díky tomu se také stal tak mocným,“ intenzivně na něj pohlédl. „Jestli víte o někom, kdo má v sobě cizorodou magii, pak mi to musíte říct. Ten člověk je v ohrožení života.“

Nápad s magickou sondou byl sice dobrý, odpovídalo by to zhruba tomu, co viděl, jenže kdyby to Snapeovi škodilo, pak by to vycítil. Tím si byl naprosto, zcela a stoprocentně jistý... snad. Musel by přeci vnitřně víc šílet, kdyby to bylo něco vážného a to, nad čím pořád přemýšlel, byla prostě jen zmatenost. Ne, vlastně si nebyl vůbec jistý. Náhle cítil, že by možná neměl svým instinktům věřit, když nebyly ani z poloviny tak spolehlivé, jak si dřív myslel. Přesto cítil, že prozradit Snapea, by bylo jako zradit jeho důvěru, stejně jako kdyby třeba všude vykládal o tom, co viděl v pátém ročníku v jeho myslánce. Nemohl to říct.

„Nemluvím o nikom konkrétním, jen mě to tak napadlo... no, ohledně Tonksové. Je těhotná a přesně tak to vidím, takže jsem si říkal, jestli by k cizímu magickému jádru v něčím těle mohlo být i jiné vysvětlení,“ donutil se k bezstarostnému úsměvu říkajícímu, že je pan naprosto v pohodě Harry, „Jen tak studijně.“

„Inu dobrá, pokud je to skutečně tak,“ pokývala hlavou. „Obávám se, že budeme náš rozhovor muset ukončit. Mám dojem, že už jsem vás beztak zdržela dost dlouho. První hodinu máte přeměňování, že ano? Pokud ano, tak řekněte profesorce McGonagallové, že jste byl se mnou, já jí to pak potvrdím. Vlastně to můžete říct komukoliv, jen v případě profesora...“  
„Snapea by mi to k ničemu nebylo, já vím,“ přitakal a pousmál se.

„Tak nějak,“ souhlasila a taktéž se usmála, mírně a decentně, přesto bylo zřejmé, že je pobavená, protože jí změkly rysy a udělalo se pár vrásek kolem očí.

Společně s Pomfreyovou se vydal zpátky do hradu, kde se spolu rozloučili. Ona zamířila směrem k ošetřovně, zatímco on se rozeběhl ztichlými chodbami k Nebelvírské věži pro své věci. Příště si bude muset nosit učebnice s sebou, když to bude vypadat, že bude courat po hradě. Dostat se do učebny přeměňovaní i tak stihl v rekordním čase, uběhlo z vyučování sotva deset minut, nastaly už dny, kdy chodil později. Vlastně on byl celkem známý svou neschopností dostavit se na místo včas, pokud ho tam Hermiona nedotáhla.

McGongallová jeho omluvu přijala přikývnutím a slovy, že si to u Poppy ověří. Nezklamalo ho, že mu nedůvěřuje, dělala to tak vždy, pečlivá až do poslední chvíle. Zapadl do lavice, příhodně vybrané kamarády uprostřed místnosti a u zdi. Nejraději by sice seděl docela vzadu, jenže z té dálky by nedohlédl na tabuli, takže se smířil s tím, že má po jedné straně stěnu, po druhé Rona a za sebou zpravidla Hermionu a ještě někoho dalšího, koho znal. Sám si toho vědom nebyl, ale přátelé kolem něj přirozeně tvořili ochranný kruh, i když si to nevyžadoval. Měl to rád, podvědomě se tak cítil bezpečný.

„Vážně jsi byl u madam Pomfreyov nebo si se muchloval s mou ségrou někde v přístěnku na košťata?“ zašeptal směrem k němu kamarád, sotvaže si stačil vytáhnout na lavici pergameny a brky.

„Vážně jsem byl u ní.“  
„A o co šlo?“ ozvala se za ním tichounce Hermiona naklánějící se nenápadně přes lavici směrem k nim.

„Navrhla mi, že by mě osobně učila lékouzelnictví, a já souhlasil. Víte, říkal jsem si, jestli ze mě nebude bystrozor, tak bych mohl léčit, ne?“ napůl v dotazu pokrčil rameny.

„To je ale skvělý nápad!“ zaradovala se Hermiona. „Rozvineš svoje nadání, pochopíš ho a využiješ skutečně prakticky. Žádné léčení zlámaných nohou nebo pořezaných rukou, ale skutečných vážně nemocných pacientů.“  
„Prosila bych ticho. Děkuji,“ napomenula je kolektivně McGonagallová, přičemž na Harryho s přáteli upírala významný pohled a její obočí bylo nebezpečně vysoko. Přísnost profesorčina hlasu je všechny donutila okamžitě ztichnout jako pěny a věnovat se výhradně učivu. Díky tomu se na dlouhou dobu v místnosti rozhostilo ticho přerušované jen poklidným hlasem profesorky přeměňování a škrábáním dvou desítek brků o papír. Uklidňující, monotónní zvuk školních lavic dokázal člověka dokonale ukolébat a vyhnat mu z hlavy cokoliv složitějšího, než že se bude letos učit, jak zreplikovat hodinový strojek.

Zvonek cinkající nad dveřmi a ohlašující konec hodiny společně s šoupáním židlí a přáním pěkného dne od profesorky byl signál, že je čas na to pobýt s kamaráda. Tehdy Harryho myšlenky ale neputovaly hned k Ginny nebo k Ronovi s Hermionou, ale ke Snapeovi. Napadlo ho, že by za ním měl jít a podělit se s ním o poznatky od madam Pomfreyové, jen, co by mu vlastně řekl. Že podle lékouzelnice je to škodlivá magická sonda, avšak on sám si myslí, že to tak není. Za to by si nevysloužil body, ale prokletí, ne že by mu na bodech sešlo.

„Můžete na okamžik, pane Pottere,“ přivolala si ho McGonagallová, když byl na odchodu s kamarády a zároveň v myšlenkách ztracený jinde.

Krátce se k ní obrátil, nejdřív nejistý, jestli ho vážně volala, když viděl, že vyčkává u katedry, tak jen pokýval hlavou na Hermionu s Ronem a řekl jim, že se setkají na další hodině, a pak přešel ke stolu.  
„Ano madam?“

„Nemohla jsme si nevšimnout, že Nebelvír kvůli vám hned první večer přišel o třicet bodů a že je odebral profesor Snape. Měli jste spolu spor?“ zeptala se, automaticky předpokládajíc, že se Harry zase s lektvaristou pohádal až na hranici kouzelnického souboje.

„Nemyslím si, madam, ale profesor Snape bude jiného názoru,“ dovedl si živě představit, jak lektvarista všem vypravuje, jak ho zase sledova. Sledoval a dělal to i v minulosti, to nic neměnilo na faktu, že tentokrát to myslel dobře. „Jen jsem se ho chtěl zeptat na... lektvary,“ jistě, na co jiného by se také ptal lektvaristy, „a on mi řekl, že ho špicluji, jsem drzý, nevychovaný a obtěžuji ho. Všechno dohromady to v součtu opravdu dává třicet bodů, když za jedno obvykle odebírá od pěti do osmi,“ ani si neuvědomil, jak mu ta polovičatá lež vyšla z pusy s naprostou lehkostí.

„Rozumím.“ přikývla profesorka, nadšením však neskákala.

„Já se... omlouvám, opravdu. Neměl jsem to v úmyslu a vážně jsem se snažil být slušný. Přísahám, madam, ale víte, že my dva... nikdy jsme moc... nevycházeli... slabě řečeno. I když od určité doby...“ ta doby byla ve chvíli, kdy se o prázdninách podíval na Snapeovu auru, „mám pocit, že se s ním nechci hádat. Myslím, že to má něco společného s mou novou schopností. Všeobecně se cítim klidnější, což je po tom minulém roce... docela úleva,“ řekl to nahlas a náhle mu došlo, že je to skutečně pravda. V loňském roce cítil rozzlobení přecházející přes celou škálu stupňů od rozčilení až k hrozivému vzteku, kdy házel věcmi o zeď. Všechno to přicházelo od Voldemorta, z jeho mysli se to prolínalo do té Harryho, od chvíle, co se v něm probudily léčitelské schopnosti, jako kdyby se jeho mysl před tím hněvem obrnila. Bylo možná, že to tak působilo? Mohli mít léčitelé přirozenou Nitrobranu kvůli emocem svých pacientů?

„To mě těší, pane Pottere, opravdu. Bohužel s těmi body už nic nenaděláme. Promluvit si s profesorem Snapem by nemělo smysl, jakmile body odebere nebo udělí školní trest, tak je neoblomný. Ředitel zase nechce do jeho autority nijak zasahovat. Zůstává tedy na nás, Nebelvírech, abychom se statečně poprali s nepřízní osudu a dohnali náskok ostatních kolejí. Jsem si jistá, že vaše umění ve famfrpálu nám pomůže,“ když to říkala, koutky se jí jemně zvedly v úsměvu.

„Budu se snažit, madam,“ přitakal a už se hotovil k rozloučení, když ho ještě zastavila svými slovy.

„Ještě něco. Z přístupu profesora Snapea nevyvozujte s přáteli žádné následky. Uvědomte si, že vás tu čeká už jen poslední rok, pak pro vás přestane být učitelem a stane se, řekněme, běžným občanem kouzelnické společnosti. Je zbytečné si ten jeden rok bezpečí a klidu tady v Bradavicích úmyslně ničit.“  
V tom měla pravdu. Bradavice byly bezpečné místo, až z nich vyjde, tak ho nejspíš Voldemort napadne s plnou silou a jeho jedinou nadějí bude zahrabat se deset sáhů pod zem, kde by ho nenašli ani krtci a žížaly. Nemínil si posledních deset měsíců skoro klidného života vlastní vinou zmařit, opravdu ne, jenže člověk míní a život mění. Že se zase něco stane, bylo tak neodvratné, jako že slunce vyjde každý den na východě, už jen kvůli té zatracené červené magii, co nemohl přijít na její původ a smysl.

„To ani nechci, madam, vážně ne,“ ubezpečil ji. „Mohu jít?“

„Jistě, pane Pottere, jděte,“ pokynula mu rukou k odchodu.

Rozloučil se s ní a vyšel ven na chodbu. Smutná skutečnost, že už mu nezbývá příliš času svobody, na něj tvrdě dopadla. Mrazilo ho v zádech a velice zoufale toužil k někomu se přivinout. Napadla ho Ginny jako úplně první, i seběhl patro dolů, aby si ji odchytl u učebny, jenže když ji tam viděl, jak se směje s kamarádkami, tak mu to najednou nepřišlo jako dobrý nápad. Zimomřivé mrazení v kostech pocházelo z prázdného místa v něm, které dívka nedokázala vyplnit.

Obrátil se na patě a raději se vydal rychle na další hodinu, jinak se po něm budou kamarádi shánět, nebo rovnou profesor Kratiknot. Nechtěl mít hned po průšvihu se Snapem další neméně vážný.


	7. V naději

Po baletním představení v podání mladých čistokrevných čarodějek od dvou do pěti let byla nudnější a otravnější už jen jediná věc – páteční profesorské porady. Úplně nejnezáživnější byl Brumbál předčítající příjmy a výdaje. Severus měl rád svůj životní standart tady v Bradavicích, dokud nebyl ohrožen, tak se netrápil tím, kde na něj ředitel bere finance, i kdyby vytahoval galeony z kapes samotného Pána zla. Nezajímalo ho to ani dnes, takže se Brumbálův hlas měnil v monotónní hučení, ze kterého si bralo informace jeho podvědomí, aby je pak v příhodné situaci použil. Opravdu, on si pamatoval i to, nač se nesoustředil, proto ho mimo jiné lidé tak nesnášeli. Dokázal jim odcitovat, co řekli před deseti lety jen tak mezi řečí na druhé straně učitelského stolu.

Přesně to dělal teď, budil dojem, že neposlouchá, a loupal si při tom citron, odkládaje jeho slupky na hromadu po své pravici. Rozdělil žluté ovoce na dílky, rozestavěl si je po talíři a začal odebírat jeden kousek za druhým a strkat si je postupně do pusy. Cítil, že ho z druhé strany stolu pozoruje zamračená Minerva, vedle ní neustále polykající Pomona a ještě vedle profesor Gift a jeho skrytě otevřené nepřátelství násobené tím, že se mu stejně jako profesorce bylinkářství sbíhaly sliny, a to ho vážně štvalo. Co dělali ostatní, mu bylo jedno, rád provokoval svým chutným citronem tyhle tři.

Citrony. Jediná věc, která mu v poslední době skutečně chutnala. Nejspíš taky vyléčila tu jeho otravnou žaludeční chřipku. Od nemilé příhody v koupelně, kdy si vážně myslel, že je nemocný, se mu nic podobného nestalo. Sice se cítil slabý, po ránu se mu točila hlava a stále se musel často zastavovat, když se svou typickou ráznou chůzí procházel po chodbách, ale svým způsobem se cítil dobře. Pocit osamělosti, dřív tak příznačný pro jeho svět, dočista zmizel a zůstaly po něm jen vzdálené vzpomínky.

„Tímto uzavírám výčet našich příjmů a předpokládaných výdajů pro tento školní rok a poskytuji prostor pro vaše připomínky jak k rozpočtu, tak k chodu školy nebo studentům. Prostě cokoliv, co nám chcete říct,“ vyzval je vlídně Brumbál ukončující tak už tradičně každou úvodní řeč profesorské porady a se skoro blahosklonným gestem jim pokynul, aby se zapojili do debaty.

Severus zatím neměl co říct, dostatečné a patřičné důkazy proti skupinkám výtečníků ze školy obvykle nastřádal až ke konci druhého měsíce, tak si oloupal další citron a pustil se do něj.

„Já bych s dovolením ráda něco řekla,“ přihlásila se o slovo McGonagallová. „Nechtěl jsem to vynášet na světlo, ale budu muset. Jistě jste si všichni všimli naprosto katastrofálního skóre Nebelvírů ve školním poháru. Já vím, že mají moji žáci výbojnou povahu a že je jen na mně, abych je uřídila, jenže s nimi nemůžu nic udělat, když nevím, kde je problém.“

„Já s Nebelvíry, jako celkem, nemám vůbec žádné potíže,“ ozval se hned Gift, velká vlezdoprdelka všem mocným. „Našlo by se pár velkých výtečníků, ale například slečna Grangerová je velice spořádaná, vychovaná a inteligentní mladá žena.“

„Vidím to stejně. Sice jsem vyháněl dva třeťáky, co se mi vloupali do kabinetu, a také jsem jim odebral body za něco tak nehorázného, jenže...“ Kratiknot se krátce zasmál, „za takovou neuvěřitelnou vynalézavost, s jakou se dostali přes má zaklínadla, jsem je prostě musel zase ocenit.“  
„Ano, ano, já jsme na tom stejně, pan Neville se přihlásil na několik mých zahradnických soutěží a tam je po bodu už jen za účast.“  
„Levandule je zlatíčko... óóó, je to tak. Vidím v ní obrovský talent. Každým týdnem čekám, kdy se její vnitřní oko otevře a ona prozře skrz závoj tajemna do dálek budoucnosti... Taky vaří skvělou horkou čokoládu se želé žížalkami.“

Od ostatních profesorů přišlo vesměs to samé, spíš chvála nebo neutrální postoj, tak to šlo tak dlouho, až celá místnost ztichla a jediné, co bylo slyšet, byl Severusův citron, který právě lupal. Ano, další, za poradu to byl už pátý.

„Vy nám k tomu nemáte co říct, profesore Snape?“ otázal se ředitel mile, shlížeje na Severuse přes okraj svých brýlí podobně jako na žáka málo se hlásícího v hodině.

Odložil citron, vzal si do ruky ubrousek, jenž mu sem skřítci pohotově připravili, a utřel si do něj pomalu jeden svůj hubený prst za druhým. Jestli chtějí znát jeho názor, tak ať si na něj počkají. Ubrousek odložil a změřil si netrpělivé, rozzlobené tváře svých kolegů.

„Nebelvíři jsou do jednoho stejná nezvedená pakáž ,obklopující Pottera jako fanouškovský dav, valící se na pochybnou celebritu nízkých kvalit. Z koutků jim při tom tečou sliny nadšení a na tváři mají fanatický výraz, jasně svědčící o jejich nízkém až nulovém intelektu. Podle mého názoru, Nebelvír ani není kolej, to je zvěřinec, jen se bojím, že kdyby ho školní rada rozpustila, tak by se to stádo přehnalo přes bradavické pozemky a poničilo tamní endemickou faunu a floru. A ano, jsem to já, kdo jim tak masivně odebírá body. Zažalujte mě za to, drahá kolegyně,“ vrhl na McGonagallovou jeden ze svých perfektních pohrdavých pohledů a pak už jen se zadostiučiněním sledoval, jak se stará čarodějka celá napnula a zachvěla podobně jako bublina jedovatého plynu před prasknutím.

„Vaše nevraživost vůči mé koleji je známá a ani se s ní netajíte, přesto si myslím, že existují určité hranice. Odebrat panu Potterovi třicet bodů jen za to, že se vás zeptal na lektvarovou výuku, myslím už přesahuje meze dobrého vychování,“ zprdla ho McGonagallová vlastně s elegancí, protože při tom nezvýšila hlas, a přesto ho vytočila až do nebe.

Ne svými slovy, ale tím, že si ten spratek za ní šel nejspíš stěžovat, jak je na něj Severus zlý. Viděl rudě. Chtěl Pottera chytnout pod krkem za to, že tu byl veřejně napomenut.

„Ten spratek vám...“ odmlčel se.

Byl McGonagallovou napomínán častěji, než by si sám přál. Pořád v ní bylo zakořeněné cosi, díky čemuž ho brala trochu jako studenta vzhledem k tomu, že ho učila celých dlouhých sedm let. Nikdy ho to nevytočilo tolik, že skoro promluvil dřív, než přemýšlel. Nechápal, kde se ten náhlý, nepotlačitelný hněv vzal, ale teď, když už o něm věděl, ho dokázal zahnat a zamyslet se. První, co ho kupodivu napadlo, bylo, že si Potter nemohl jít stěžovat, zvláště ne na rozhovor o lektvarech, když nikdy žádný neproběhl a třicet bodů mu odebral na začátku roku kvůli úplně něčemu jinému. Kluk mluvil o podivné magii, o rudé záři v Severusově břiše, sledoval ho a špicloval, co lektvarista dělá. Proto mu ty body odebral. Jenže to Potter, zdá se, nikomu neřekl. Držel jejich rozhovor v tajnosti, ba co víc, vymyslel si výmluvu. To bylo divné. Viděl za tím účelovost, musela tam být, to znamenalo, že ji zkazí pravdou. Nebo alespoň poloviční pravdou.

„Pan Pottere mě sledoval a slídil, co dělám, potom měl drzé poznámky a choval se neuctivě. Jestli vám řekl cokoliv jiného, tak prachsprostě lhal, jak už má Potter obvykle ve zvyku. Odebrat třicet bodů si plně zasloužil,“ trval si na svém neoblomně.

„Nevidím důvod, proč by vás měl kterýkoliv student sledovat. Být jimi, tak bych se od vás držel dál,“ utrousil Gift zdánlivě na obranu McGonagallové, Pottera a celého Nebelvíru, ve skutečnosti z prosté zášti vůči Severusovi.

„Protože to Potter dělá celých šest let, co tu studuje. Nejen on, celá jeho parta, včetně zbylých členů Strašlivého tria, má utkvělou představu, že jsem středobodem zla,“ ušklíbl se té myšlence, pokud někdo byl středobodem zla, tak buď Pán zla, nebo zde přítomný a mlčenlivý Brumbál. „Vlastně si to myslí všichni studenti. Jsem sémě Satanovo. Jsem vyvrženec lesa Sirén s úkolem jim znepříjemňovat život. Jsem pravá i levá ruka Toho jehož jméno nevyslovujeme. Když chcete někomu popřát k dobré práci, tak řeknete 'Merlin ti to požehnej', opakem na této škole je 'Snape ti to pokaž'. Jako nejskromnější ze skromných říkám, že tolik pamětihodných nadávek, kolik jich na mě studenti v čele s Potterem vymysleli, si ani nezasloužím,“ vyplivl znechuceně.

„My všichni tu víme, že k tomu mají dobré důvody. Jestli vás Harry Potter sledoval, tak asi věděl proč,“ promluvil fanatický obdivovatel Zlatého chlapce, profesor Gift.  
„Jestli chcete Zachránci kouzelnického světa líbat boty, tak vás naléhavě žádám, abyste to nedělal přede mnou. Mohl by se mi z toho zvednout žaludek. Ničím totiž nepohrdám víc, než podlézavými ubožáky,“ zašel nejspíš už i za hranicí prosté slušnosti.

Gift vyletěl ze židle jako píchnutý šídlem do zadku. Na krku mu naběhla tepající žíla, mírně nahrbený postoj stejně jako ruka položená na boku, kde bystrozoři nosili hůlky zavěšené v koženém pouzdru, značily, že je klidně připraven i k boji.

„Zvedněte se a řekněte mi do očí, že jsem ubožák,“ zavrčel profesor Obrany překvapivě ledovým hlasem.  
„To by snad stačilo, pánové,“ napomenul je Brumbál, pro teď zatím mírně, jen ten, co ho znal, pod tím cítil jasnou nelibost, že se před ním někdo hádá, která by klidně mohla vyústit v rozzlobení. Sice nikdy nevyústila, vždy totiž bohatě stačilo jen připomenout, jakou mocí vládne, a všichni kolem se uklidnili. Severus zvlášť, on věděl, co znamená pocítit na vlastní kůži moc. Až do dnes ho to zastrašilo, jenže teď se ho zmocňovala zlost stejnou měrou, jako dojem neskutečnosti světa kolem dodávající mu pocit, že může všechno. Hodlal vyskočit a vmést Giftovi do tváře ohavnou urážku daleko za hranicí slušného chování.

Pohnul se nahoru a někde uprostřed pohybu mu došlo, že nevstává, ale padá směrem k zemi. Slyšel, jak několik hlasů vykřiklo jeho jméno, ty hlasy se vzápětí na krátko ztratily v naprosté tmě, aby se před ním černá záclona za pár okamžiků odhrnula a odhalila skutečnost, že leží na zemi a všichni se kolem něj v kruhu sklání.

Zamrkal.

Ne, neležel na zemi. Země totiž nebývá teplá, látková a fousatá. Hlavou ležel na klíně Albuse Brumbála starostlivě na něho shlížejícího modrýma očima ve starém, vrásčitém obličeji. Takhle zespoda vypadal opravdu strašně, jako žába, a vousy a dlouhé vlasy ten dojem nijak nezlepšovaly. Jak tak ležel dlouhé vteřiny, tak ho napadlo, jak se vůbec na Brumbálův klín dostal. Necítil bolest v zátylku ani jinde, takže nedopadl na tvrdou zem pod svými zády. Někdo ho musel během pádu zachytit a on měl dojem, že to byl nejspíš sám starý čaroděj.

„Slyšíš nás, Severusi? Nu tak, chlapče, řekni něco,“ promluvil na něj jemným hlasem Brumbál a položil mu starostlivě ruku na tvář.

Severus se pod jeho dotykem otřásl. Příliš intimní. Nevyžádaný. Nesnášel, když se ho lidé dotýkali bez dovolení. Prudce se zavrčením odstrčil pergamenově zbarvenou stařeckou ruku ze své tváře a posadil se. Přinejmenším se o to pokusil, spíš to vypadalo tak, že se převalil na bok a musel se opřít o zem, jak se mu opět zatočila hlava.

„Nic mi není, jen se mi točí hlava a tím, že na mě budete koukat, se to nespraví,“ zavrčel na přihlížející, přesto to říkal spíš do země, jak si netroufal zvednout nahoru pohled v obavě, že zase omdlí. „Co jste na mě použil za kletbu, Gifte?“

Z jakého jiného důvodu než kvůli sprostě vržené kletbě učitele obrany by skončil v mdlobách na zemi? Otázkou bylo, co použil, aby pak Severus mohl vymyslet patřičnou pomstu za ten ohavný pocit na zvracení, co právě prožíval. Viděl to na lektvar způsobující po vypití vředy v jícnu, žaludku a střevech, nejlépe svědící vředy.

„Nic. Ani jsem nevytáhl hůlku, přísahám,“ odpověděl mu Gift kupodivu rozechvělým hlasem. Bylo to ze strachu ze Severusovy pomsty, zloby ostatních, nebo se upřímně lekl, to se nebyl schopný rozhodnout. Ve všech případech ho těšilo, že je profesor obrany na nervy z jeho zhroucení. Mdloby samotné ho už tak netěšily ani to, že se tu stále válel na zemi neschopný vstát, ale byla trochu útěcha vidět, když trpí i jiní.

„Nelžete!“ odsekl mu vztekle.

„Musím se profesora Gifta zastat, Severusi, a ujistit tě, že v téhle místnosti nebyla použita žádná magii vyjma mé vlastní před pár okamžiky, kdy jsem tě zadržel při pádu na zem. Oba jste se sice chovali nepříčetně, na magii ale nedošlo,“ vložil se jim do toho Brumbál smířlivě.

Severus jen zaskřípěl zuby. Ty jejich mlčenlivé, starostlivé pohledy. Nebyl tu žádný Zmijozel, který by mu poskytl tu útěchu v ponížení být přehlížen, když se válí po zemi jako ubožák. Vzepřel se na rukách a přesunul se pomalu do kleku, zhluboka při tom dýchal a rozháněl tak temný stín dalších mdlob tančících mu nízko v zorném poli.

„Trochu ustupte, ať může vstát,“ odháněla čumící profesorský sbor McGonagallová.  
„Nemám podat vodu?“ starala se pro změnu Prýtová.

„Tady by spíš bodla trocha brandy nebo whisky,“ mínil Filius.

„Já tu mám trochu v butylce,“ hlásila hned Sybila a podle šustění látek vytáhla něco ze svého objemného šátkového hábitu, kde se schovávala snad i nějaká ta křišťálová koule nebo pytlík čaje vhodného k věštění.

„Nesmysl, Sybilo. Schovej ten svůj chlast, k ničemu Severusovi není. To se chce hned zvednout a rozchodit to,“ prohlásila přesvědčeně pro změnu Hoochová.

„Já bych spíš zavolala Poppy,“ navrhla Vektorová.

„Jestli všichni nezmlknete a nedáte mi pokoj, tak vás proměním v krysy a použiji na lektvarové pokusy,“ nezavrčel to, spíš to rozhněvaně vykřikl. Jejich rady mu byly vážně na nic, ještě by mu opravdu mohl někdo podstrkovat sklenku čisté vody. Tu by mu nejspíš šplíchl do obličeje s veškerou rozzlobenou náruživostí a potěšením z utrpení jiných.

K jeho nesmírné úlevě se opět rozhostilo ticho, takže měl dost prostoru se pomalu zvednout z nedůstojné polohy klečmo na zemi. Když se nesnažil překonat sám sebe, svou malátnou hlavu, tak se mu podařilo stoupnout si na nohy bez toho, aby se před ním svět roztočil jako na dětském kolotoči. Dlouze se nadechl, narovnal a odrhnul si vlasy z čela. Jedno trhnutí ramenou v téměř profesionálním gestu přesunulo jeho padající hábit zpátky, kam patřil. Důstojnost Severuse Snapea byla zpět v takové míře, v jaké mohla být, vzhledem ke všem těm starostlivým idiotům kolem a jeho vlastní zřetelné rudosti v obličeji, která mu tepala tvářemi. Nikdy se nečervenal, ani když mu bylo špatně, dnes to bylo snad úplně poprvé za celý jeho život.

Sjel je všechny temným pohledem. Červenající se nebo naopak pobledlý, v mdlobách či při plném vědomí, všem muselo být jasné, že za žádných okolností neztrácí na své temnosti a netoleruje, když ho lidé obskakují jako ubohého nemocného Nebelvíra.

„Už je ti lépe, chlapče?“ otázal se opatrně Brumbál, nejspíš si byl moc dobře vědom, že je Severus velice blízko skutečnému výbuchu zlosti.

„Jsem dokonale v pořádku a zdraví, děkuji za zájem, pane řediteli. Takže snad abychom pokračovali v poradě,“ nepřipustil jenom možnost, že by si lidé vůbec měli všimnout jeho mdlob. Ne, to se prostě nestalo. Posledních pět minut si musí ostatní pro své vlastní bezpečí vymazat z hlavy, jinak jim je vymaže on, což nebude ani trochu příjemné.

„To si nemyslím, Severusi,“ zakroutil ředitel hlavou. „Omdlel jsi nám tu naprosto bez příčiny a poslední dobou se chováš zvláštně. Také vypadáš jinak. Musíš si zajít na ošetřovnu za Poppy, aby tě prohlédla.“  
„V žádném případě! Nepotřebuji lékouzelníka, jsem dostatečně kompetentní a schopný se diagnostikovat a vyléčit sám,“ zamítl rázně.  
„Je mi líto, ale musím na tom trvat. Jestli tě trápí nemoc, pak se mohou nakazit studenti nebo může tvoje indispozice způsob nějakou nehodu. Ještě dnes si zajdeš za Poppy,“ nenechal se Brumbál odbýt, jako kdyby snad někdy dřív jen tak ustoupil.

Nejdřív se vztekle podíval na starého čaroděje. V jeho případě to mělo pramalý vliv, poklidně Severusovi oplácel pohled, jako kdyby to bylo úplně normální a vlastně zábavné. Stejným pohledem si změřil ostatní, až na McGonagallovou pro jistotu všichni nasadili výraz jemného nezaujetí. Už jen svými slovy dokázal Severus znepříjemňovat život nejen žákům, ale i profesorům. Velká část z nich prostě jen nechtěla mít nepříjemnosti, ta menší se ho skutečně bála, jako například ježibaba z věže. Ta se pro jistotu schovala za záda profesora obrany, který také výjimečně vynechal svou neustávající zášť vůči Severusovi někde zapomenutou.

„Jak si přejete, pane řediteli,“ souhlasil lživě s lehkou samozřejmostí a podpořil to mírnou uctivou úklonou.

„Tak prosím, Severusi... až po tobě. Rád tě na ošetřovnu doprovodím a dohlédnu, že tě po cestě zase nepřepadne slabost,“ pokynul mu ředitel s laskavým úsměvem ke dveřím.

Zaskřípěl zuby. Věděl moc dobře, že Brumbál ví. Ředitel se nenechal ošálit jeho lží, kdy doufal, že prostě za Poppy nepůjde a bude se skrývat na hradě tak dlouho, dokud se na jeho nemoc nezapomene. Sice by to trvalo tak dva měsíce, protože ředitel měl sloní paměť, ale Severus byl naprosto přesvědčen, že i tak dlouho by se dokázal ukrývat před jeho všetečným dolézáním a hledáním. Jenže takhle bude muset hned teď jít s Brumbálem v závěsu za Poppy a skutečně se nechat vyšetřit, protože ředitel bude zaručeně sedět v čekárně, chroupat něco sladkého a čekat, až mu lékouzelnice oznámí, že se Severusem nic není.

„Děkuji, to jste laskav,“ procedil přes sevřené čelisti.

„V tom případě se vedení porady ujme profesorka McGonagallová, která nám pak se Severusem převypráví, co se tu povídalo zajímavého.“  
„Rozumím, pane řediteli,“ kývla profesorka.

„A s vámi si, pane Gifte, pak chci popovídat, ano?“ Významně si změřil profesora obrany, který náhle zrudl ve tváři až po samé kořínky vlasů a se souhlasným zamumláním sklonil hlavu. Pro dnešek toho na něj bylo nejspíš přeci jen trochu moc, což Severusovi činilo nesmírnou radost. Jen stěží se mu podařilo zakrýt škodolibý úsměv deroucí se mu na tvář. Dobře k tomu posloužila myšlenka na otravné lékouzelnické vyšetření. Zase se zamračil

Neochotně vyšel z ředitelny následovaný Brumbálem, který s ním srovnal krok, jen co sjeli po schodišti a šli po chodbě. Nedíval se na něj, nedíval se ani na studenty toulající se těsně před večerkou venku, přestože by jim měl odebrat body, chtěl být co nejdřív na ošetřovně a uspokojit tak Brumbálovu starost.

Do čekárny před ošetřovnou vrazil, a než neméně rázně vstoupil na ošetřovnu samotnou, tak se neobtěžoval klepat. On tu být nechtěl, takže jestli se nebude Poppy líbit jeho neslušné chování, tak ať si ho klidně vyhodí. Bránit se rozhodně nebude. Se zavířením pláště se zastavil uprostřed místnosti a složil si ruce na prsou.  
„Dobrý večer, pánové. Stalo se něco?“ ptala se okamžitě Poppy vycházející ze své pracovny za prosklenou stěnou v přední části ošetřovny. Neměla na sobě bílou zástěru ani čepec na hlavě, takže se nejspíš chystala jít už do svého pokoje, když ji tu přepadli.

Ředitel se ohlédl po Severusovi, jestli něco neřekne, když lektvarista zareagoval jen semknutými rty a pozvedlým obočím, tak se s povzdechem ujal slova sám.

„Severus nám omdlel přímo při poradě profesorského sboru. Musel jsem trvat na tom, aby šel za tebou a ty ses na něj mohla podívat. Je to jenom můj dojem, ale myslím si, že ho už delší dobu sužuje nějaká nemoc,“ projevil svůj nesmyslný názor ředitel.

„Mám trochu střevní chřipku a vy všichni z toho naděláte, jako kdybych umíral na zasažení kyselinovou kletbou. Nejsem z cukru, abych se rozpustil po pár kapkách deště,“ obrátil se přímo na lékouzelnici. „Nepotřebuji ošetřit, nejsem nemocný.“  
„O tom, jestli jste či nejste nemocný, rozhoduji výhradně já, v žádném případě vy a, při veškeré úctě k vám, Albusi, ani vy nemáte lékouzelnické vzdělání potřebné k diagnostikování pacienta,“ bez okolků se pustila i do ředitele, který na to odpověděl jen vážným pokýváním hlavou. „Vy, profesore Snape, jděte za zástěnu a sundejte ze sebe alespoň ten plášť, jeho ochranná zaklínadla mi ruší má kouzla. Vy, pane řediteli, prosím počkejte vedle. Ať máme soukromí.“  
„Jistě... samozřejmě,“ s těmi slovy starý čaroděj urychleně opustil místnost.

Vyprovodil ředitele ven pohledem a představoval si při tom, jak se pokouší o útěk z ošetřovny, Brumbál ho hned za dveřmi chytá za límec a vláčí zpátky. Neměl úniku před osudem horším než smrt. Znechucen sám sebou, že se nechal do něčeho takového uvrtat, přešel za zástěnu, kde si odepnul všechny knoflíčky držící jeho plášť více méně na ramenou, přehodil ho přes zástěnu. Vyšel ven mlčky a posadil se na okraj dřevěného vyšetřovacího lůžka.

„Tak kromě mdlob máte jaké příznaky?“ zeptala se lékouzelnice stanuvší před ním trochu jako přísná matka kontrolující svému dítěti teplotu.

„Žádné. Nic mi není, jen jsem nejedl a málo pil, nebo naopak vypil moc whisky. Tím můžete své vyšetření ukončit a pustit mě pryč,“ odmítl jí říct o všech svých ostatních příznacích.

„S tímhle přístupem tu strávíte ještě hodně času. Moc dobře víte, že vás nepustím z místnosti, dokud si nebudu jistá, že jste zdravý,“ vytasila se s hůlkou, Merlin ví, jestli by ji nepoužila k tomu, aby Severuse připoutala při vyšetření k lůžku. „Všichni máme v živé paměti kouzlo, jímž vás ochromil nejspíš Ten jehož jméno nevyslovujeme. I když jsem po vašem vyléčení nenašla žádné následky kletby, tak to neznamená, že se nemohly dostavit teď. Můžete být v ohrožení života. Pár minut, co mi obětujete, snad není tak velká cena za váš život.“

Prudce se nadechl nosem. Jistě, vyšetření nestálo za to, aby ohrozil svůj život, jenže on prostě neměl dojem, že by umíral kvůli zákeřné kletbě z rukou Pána zla. Když lidé umírají, tak to vědí. To není báchorka. Prostě to vědí, možná ne mudlové, ale čarodějové cítí, když se k nim blíží Matička Smrt, aby je skosila a vzala jejich duše na Avalon. Vidí ji, cítí její dech na zádech a její ruce na ramenou. On měl pocit přesného opaku. Uvědomoval si svůj život intenzivněji než kdy dřív.

„Únava, nevolnost, zatmívání před očima, jiskřičky v zorném poli, bušení srdce a zadýchávání. Všechno jsou to příznaky střevní nebo jiné lehké nákazy. Nic, na co bych potřeboval lékouzelníka,“ shrnul sice své příznaky, ale stále odmítal její péči.

Lékouzelnice potřásla hlavou, ve své tvrdohlavosti příznačné pro snad každého lékouzelníka nebo i mudlovského lékaře prostě ignorovala, že Severus odmítá její péči.

„Lehněte si, ať se mi moc nehýbete, a já si prohlédnu vaši auru. Nejdřív se podíváme, kde by mohl být problém, a pak si ho prohlédneme důsledně. Tak honem, lehnout,“ mávla hůlkou a po Severusově pravici se objevil polštářek, na který si mohl položit hlavu.

Nebyl ani trochu nadšený, když si skládal hlavu na polštářek a nohy hodil nahoru na vyšetřovací stůl. Posunul se tak, aby byl uprostřed, protože věděl, že s ním za chvíli Poppy bude levitovat ve výšce a pevně se ještě pro jistotu chytil okraje. Nebál se, jen nesnášel pocit, že si s jeho tělem někdo dělá, co chce. Zažíval ho příliš často spojený s bolestí, než aby to snášel třeba i z rukou lékouzelníka bez mrknutí oka. Pevně zavřel oči a dlouhým výdechem se uklidnil.

Ucítil, jak se lůžko zvedlo, stabilizovalo dost vysoko, aby k němu Poppy mohla, a pak už jemné zabrnění po celém těle, když si zviditelnila jeho auru. Oči neotevřel. Nerad se na to díval. Měl pocit, že si lékouzelnice prohlíží něco, co by mělo zůstat vždy skryto, protože je to intimnější než nahé tělo. Proto také nesnášel Potterovu schopnost zřít magii ostatních bez kouzel. Co měl nějaký malý spratek právo lézt vám do soukromí.

Jak tu tak poklidně ležel na teplém dřevěném lůžku, tak se mu podařilo poprvé od chvíle, co omdlel, konečně zklidnit dech. Pomalý nádech a pomalý výdech. Cítil se daleko lépe, když měl dost kyslíku v těle. Napočítal do dvaceti nádechů a neslyšel, že by Poppy něco řekla nebo udělala, vypadalo to, že prostě jen stojí a civí na něj jako opařená.

Otevřel oči, obrátil k ní hlavu a skutečně; stála u lůžka, dívala se mu někam na břicho a v její tváři byla směs naprostého šoku a fascinace. Nezdálo se, že by byla rozčílená z toho, co vidí, jen prostě překvapená. Zamračil se na ni.

„Co na mě tak koukáte?“ skoro se na ni obořil, jen to znělo nedostatečně prudce, když se ho uvnitř zmocnila svíravá obava, že je něco špatně.

Nadzdvihl se na loktech dost na to, aby si viděl na břicho, kam mu lékouzelnice tak upřeně koukala, přimhouřil oči a rozostřil, díky čemuž mohl přes kouzelný filtr kolem svého těla vidět vlastní magii. Modrou a fialovou, moc dobře ji znal, ostatně ji neviděl poprvé. Spatřil ji pokaždé, když zažehl živý oheň, jelikož ten se zbarvoval podle odstínu čarodějovy magie. Co bylo jeho magii naprosto vzdálené, byl rudý pulzující magický uzlík velikosti slepičího vejce tepající dole pod jeho pasem. Tepal v rytmu srdce a s každým stahem vysával desítkami tenkých nitek Severusovy magie jeho sílu z magického jádra. Zvedl se mu z toho pohledu žaludek. Něco... parazit... kouzlo... ohavnost od Pána zla byla uchycená v jeho těla a živila se jako obrovské klíště. Chtělo se mu začít ječet z plných plic jako hysterická holka. Nikdy si nedělal iluze, že umře ve sto padesáti upoutaný na lůžku a obklopený početnou rodinou, myslel si však, že zemře v boji, ne vycucaný magickou sondou s pokřiveným tělem a v bolestech způsobených smrtí jeho magického jádra.

Ten Potterovic spratek to věděl! Viděl to a nic pořádného neřekl! Možná to byl dokonce i on sám, kdo tu sondu do Severuse vložil ve snaze se ho zbavit. Ne, to byla hloupost, kluk nebyl dost schopný něco takového vytvořit. Musel se uklidnit, musel přemýšlet. Musel sakra donutit Poppy, aby to z něj okamžitě vyndala.

„Vyndejte... tu... sondu... ven,“ pronesl každé slovo odděleně mezi dlouhými nádechy. Lékouzelnice na jeho hlas nereagovala, tak ji chytl za ruku a přitáhl si ji k sobě, div že mu nespadla na klín.  
„Slyšela jste mě? Je mi jedno, co mi to udělá s tělem, hlavně ji okamžitě vyndejte!“  
„To není magická sonda,“ překvapila ho svou odpovědí Poppy. „Myslím.. že je to něco úplně jiného. Pan Potter o tom mluvil, rudé podstatě ve fialovomodré magii. Nedošlo mi, že by se to mohlo týkat vás, teď už chápu. On si myslí, že vám to nechce ublížit, a já si to myslím také.“  
„Co záleží na tom, co si myslí Potter?! Je to cizí magie! Nepatří tam! Vyndejte ji!“ nekřičel, naopak mluvil tak tiše, že nebýt lékouzelnice tak blízko, tak by ho nejspíš ani pořádně neslyšela. Severus totiž nikdy nekřičel. Neměl to v povaze.

„Neměli bychom se unáhlovat,“ opatrně stiskla Severusovo zápěstí, kterým ji stále držel za sukni, a pokusila se opatrně vyprostit. „Jestli je to to, co si myslím, pak to není zlo, ale zázrak. Dovolte mi sem prosím zavolat Brumbála, aby se na vás podíval. On je jediný žijící člověk, který to kdy viděl ve skutečnosti, takže jen on nám může dát jasnou odpověď.“

Pustil ji tak prudce, že zavrávorala dozadu. Evidentně mu nechtěli pomoct, dokud si jeho utrpení neprohlídne i sadistický Brumbál. Nemohl odsud utéct, když za dveřmi hlídal jeden z nemocnějších čarodějů doby, a nemohl se ani pokusil tu věc ze sebe vynadat sám, dokud tu je Poppy, jelikož by ho dozajista zadržela, i kdyby to znamenalo, že by jí odsekal kouzlem všechny končetiny. Cítil se v pasti, na čele mu vyrazil studený pot vzteku a hrůzy, ale krátce přikývl. Doufal, že snad hned potom poběží za ředitelem, nechá ho tu samotného, místo toho se jen na okamžik obrátila, aby mávnutím hůlky otevřela dveře a zavolala Brumbálovo jméno. Neměl šanci se pokusit té věci zbavit, i kdyby ji třeba vyřízl.

„Stalo se něco Pop...“ zeptal se, jen co nahlédl dovnitř, jenže sotva spatřil Severuse ležícího na lůžku, tak ztichl jako pěna. Jeho oči za brýlemi se rozšířily při pohledu na lektvaristovo břicho úplně stejně jako předtím ty Poppyiny. Byl ve stejném šoku jako ona a to nevěstilo nic dobrého. Překvapit někoho starého a mocného jako Brumbál bylo těžké, když se to někomu podařilo, pak to většinou znamenalo jen zlé věci, protože ten někdo byl zpravidla Pán zla.

„Jak... to přeci není možné,“ zamumlal, přistupuje k Severusovi krok sum krok ani ne tak ve strachu jako spíš proto, že se bál, aby se před ním nerozplynul nějaký snový zámek.

„Takže je to skutečně to, co si myslím?“ zeptala se lékouzelnice horečně. „Je to opravdu ono? Nedokážu to zasvěceně posoudit, protože jsem to vídala jen ve starých myslánkách na lékouzelnickém kurzu u Munga. Vy jste jediný člověk v Anglii, který to kdy viděl na vlastní oči.“

„To je... je to hrozně dávno. Před sto lety. Byl jsem ještě dítě... nejsem si jistý. Snad kdybych se mohl dotknout...“ váhavě se přiblížil k Severusovi až na dosah ruky a vztáhl k němu pravačku.

„Nikdo na mě nebude sahat!“ zasyčel a smýkl sebou z lůžka dolů. Zůstal opřený rukama o lůžko, nahrbený a chráněný dřevěnou deskou před těma dvěma, kdyby se k němu chtěli přiblížit. Sledoval je podezřívavě. Měli se bát, alespoň k čertu trochu, o jeho život, nebo jim na něm tak málo záleželo? Přinejmenším Poppy by měla svého pacienta okamžitě začít léčit, ne šokovaně koulet očima jako sestřička první den v nemocnici.

„Nedovolím vám přiblížit se, dokud mi neřeknete, o čem tu, do bezedné propasti, mluvíte?!“ teď už ten hlas mírně zvýšil, ke svému naprostému zděšení zněl dokonce zženštile, jak mu vyskočil o několik oktáv výš. Copak byl prototypem mudlovského gaye, aby kňoural v parodii na ženský jemný hlas?

„Myslím, že...“ promluvila Poppy a podívala se na Brumbála, jenž jí odpověděl kývnutím, „že byste mohl být těhotný.“

Několik dlouhých okamžiků se na ně díval, čekaje, že vykřiknou 'apríl'. Nebyl by to vtipný vtip, ne vlastně by to byl velice ohavný vtip hodný jedině tak floutků jako Potter, ale přinejmenším by to byl jenom vtip. Přenesl by se přes to, překousl svou hrdost, jak už to párkrát udělal, a naplánoval strašlivou pomstu na všechny, kteří se toho kanadského žertíku účastnili. Kdyby se tak jenom Brumbál trochu uchechtl, zacukaly mu koutky rtů, zvedl pobaveně obočí. Ne, nic z toho neudělal. Oba s Poppy byli neskutečně vážní.

Severusovi se udělalo mdlo. Musel se opřít břichem a celým předloktím o desku vyšetřovacího lůžka, jinak by se nejspíš sesunul k zemi. Cítil, že mu vyskočil krevní tlak rozčílením, což se zjevně nesnášelo s jeho 'požehnaným' stavem a způsobovalo, že mu svět před očima ztrácel kontury.

Těhotenství u muže. Jistěže o tom slyšel, vždyť kolikrát ho jeho známí škádlili tím, že by si měl dát pozor, komu nastavuje, aby si neudělal děcko. To ale byly jenom hloupé řeči primitivních bouchačů Pána zla, jako byl Crabbe. Každý vzdělaný čaroděj věděl, že poslední mužské těhotenství se na Britských ostrovech vyskytlo někdy před sto lety, přičemž se nikdy nedostalo na veřejnost, kdo to dítě zplodil, kdo bylo to dítě samé, nebo dokonce jakého bylo pohlaví. Vše sice bylo zaznamenáno na Ministerstvu, ovšem kvůli ochraně soukromí rodiny byly záznamy zapečetěny a vzhledem k tomu, že dotyčný potomek neměl vlastní dítě, tak se považovala tato vzácná schopnost, nebo snad anomálie, za zcela vymizelou z anglické kouzelnické společnosti. Přenášelo se to krví z matky na syna a z něho pak případně, pokud byl nositelem dítěte, na dalšího potomka bez rozdílu pohlaví. Sdílení deformace v podobě mužského těhotenství, bylo ještě ztíženo tím, že se případy početí vyskytovaly výlučně v případě, že byl muž gay a měl sex s jiným mužem. Společně s míšením s mudly, které tuto schopnost neutralizovalo, bylo logické, že vymizela.

Severus nemohl otěhotnět, nikdy ani neuvažoval o tom, že by mohl. Moc o své rodině nevěděl, ale že se kdysi vyskytlo něco tak vzácného jako mužské těhotenství, to by se mu matka zmínila. A i kdyby ne, tak na tom nezáleželo, byl přímým potomkem mudly a prostě se nemohl stát nositelem plodu. Nemohl, a přesto stal.

„Severusi?“ oslovil ho opatrně Brumbál, který se nenápadně přesunul po jeho bok. „Na mužské těhotenství neexistuje lektvarový test jako u běžného. Jediným způsobem, jak ho potvrdit, je prohlídka aury, kterou už jsi absolvoval. Poppy si není jistá a já bych se potřeboval dotknout tvého břicha... dokážu při doteku vycítit magickou podstatu čaroděje a pamatuji si, jak zní podstata plodu v mužském těle. Když mi to dovolíš...“ naznačil pohyb rukou směrem k Severusově břichu, nízko pod pas, prozatím skrytému pod hranou stolu.

Narovnal se. Bylo jasné, že vědět, oč tu jde, je prostě základní. Jestliže je těhotný, pak teprve může přemýšlet, kdo je otec – tím si byl celkem jist už teď – jak se to mohlo stát nebo proč mu to někdo udělal. On byl totiž přesvědčený, že je tím vinen Pán zla a jeho kouzlo na počátku prázdnin. Nějak mu to udělal. Buď umožnil, že otěhotněl, nebo to přímo zprostředkoval. Nemusel nad tím dlouze dumat, stejně jako nemusel přemýšlet, co udělá, jestli mu Brumbál potvrdí to šílené podezření ohledně těhotenství.

Ředitelova ruka se přesunula k jeho břichu, přitiskla se na něj a starý muž zavřel oči. Trvalo to podle jeho názoru až příliš dlouho, než Brumbál ruku odtáhl a... usmál se. Takže to znamenalo, že se všichni mýlí a žádné mužské těhotenství se nekoná. Je to prostě jenom magická sonda určená k jeho pomalé likvidaci. Nic ani vzdáleně příjemného nebo snad méně nebezpečného, avšak dostatečně známého, aby si s tím dokázala Poppy poradit.

„Severusi, jsi těhotný. Gratuluji,“ šokoval ho svým nadšeným výrokem ředitel usmívající se, jak už ho dlouho neviděl.

Zbláznil se. Brumbál se zaručeně už konečně zbláznil. Jak mu jen mohl gratulovat, když se Severus právě dozvěděl tu nejotřesnější zprávu ve svém životě. Možná neměl v sobě magickou sondu, což bylo dobře, ale měl tam mrňavého parazita, ze kterého by se potencionálně za pár měsíců stal větší parazit, potom smrdící a řvoucí parazit, následně vztekající se parazit, až by metamorfózou dospěl v pubertálního parazita. Představa, že by měl následující třeba jen měsíce věnovat pouhou špetku své síly tomu uvnitř, na co vůbec nechtěl ani nepomyslel, že by to měl, ho prostě naplňovala odporem. Byl to výtvor Pána zla a on nebude schránkou pro jeho pošahané experimenty.

Ne!“ zavrčel a zacouval o dva kroky dozadu dál od těch dvou nadšenců do dětí. „Všichni moc dobře víme, kdo za to může. Udělal to Pán zla, to on způsobil, že jsem těhotný. Může za to kouzlo, jež na mě seslal před dvěma měsíci. A nesnažte se mi tvrdit opak! Náhody neexistují!“ namířil na ně na opak svůj dlouhý prst. „Dostanete ze mě tu věc teď hned a je mi jedno jak.“  
„Neměl by ses rozhodovat, když jsi rozrušený,“ snažila se Poppy o uklidňující tón, který ho ještě víc vytáčel, protože se obvykle používal na vážně nemocné nebo těhotné. „Nech si to projít hlavou, zvážit všechna pro a proti...“

„Nemusím zvažovat nic!“ přerušil ji rázně. „Je to zlé, o tom nemůže být pochyb. Všechno, co on stvoří, je kruté, zvrácené a ohavné. Nebudu jeho pokusným králíkem,“ zablýskl temným pohledem po lékouzelnici, jeho rty se zkroutily v úšklebku. „Jestli nejste schopná namíchat interrupční lektvar pro mužské těhotenství, tak si ho připravím sám a ani u toho nemusíte být. Dokážu se toho zbavit bez vašeho vměšování.“  
Jestliže mu nepomohou oni, tak si pomůže sám. Nebylo by to poprvé, co se musel vyléčit z nemoci, uzdravit si rány nebo vůbec se o sebe postarat. Za celý jeho, zejména dospělý, život neexistoval snad ani jeden okamžik, kdy se o sebe nemusel starat sám, probít se životem bez pomoci silnějších. Když to zvládl doteď, přes všechny překážky, tak to zvládne i tentokrát.

Uděl krok směrem ke dveřím, Brumbál mu cestu zatarasil rychleji, než stačil udělat další dva. Stáli tam proti sobě, Severus rozrušený natolik, že byl schopný proti řediteli vytáhnout hůlku. Starý čaroděj s výrazem tak nehybným, že by klidně mohl být vyřezaný do starého vysušeného kmene stromu.

„Nemůžeš jen tak bez rozmyslu ukončit nesmírně vzácný život,“ promluvil Brumbál ne hlasem veselého pohádkového dědečky, nýbrž hlubokým šepotem prastarého mocného mága.

„Ach, ušetřte mě keců o tom, jak je lidský život vzácný!“ vyplivl. „Tenhle život není vzácný, protože je experimentem jedné zrůdy.“

Uvědomoval si, že jako správný Smrtijed by tak mluvit neměl, jenže co na tom záleželo. Byl tu Brumbál a Poppy, nikdo z nich zaručeně nebyl s Pánem zla, tak si tu mohl říkat, co chce. Beztak po tomhle už neměl v úmyslu vrátit se do jeho služeb, ani kdyby ho Brumbál prosil na kolenou se slzami v očích a sliboval mu modré z nebe. Ne, raději bude na útěku, k čertu, raději bude hnít v Azkabanu než tohle.

„Ty moc dobře víš, že o tom nemluvím,“ dva Brumbálovy kroky vpřed a jeden Severusův vzad, to aby nevypadal vyloženě jako zbabělec. „Můj čas se nachyluje, Severusi, a není nikdo, kdo by po mně zaujal místo. Harry je Vyvolený, je mocný, ne však dost mocný, aby mohl být mnou. Lidé potřebují silné, spravedlivé a laskavé vůdce. Nemohou bez nich žít, takový je svět,“ zvedl k Severusovi obě ruce v prosebném gestu. „Zvaž své rozhodnutí. Možná nám Paní Prozřetelnost seslala řešení. Až jednou zemřu, tak kouzelnický lid bude hledat někoho, kdo je povede, a tvé dítě by tím někým mohlo být.“  
„Ať si ho hledají jinde. Znovu opakuji, že nejsem ničí inkubátor na vládce světa. A teď mi uhněte z cesty.“

Kupodivu Brumbál jen ustoupil stranou bez toho, aby se dál hádal. Severus nečekal, jestli si to starý čaroděj rozmyslí, nebo jestli se do toho Poppy přidá se svou trochou do mlýna, a rychle vyletěl z ošetřovny. Srdce mu tlouklo jako o závod, potil se, a až vpůli cesty ke sklepení si uvědomil, že nechal nahoře svůj plášť. Nevracel se pro něj, skřítci ho najdou a dopraví majiteli, ale štvalo ho z principu, že ho někde zapomněl. Těhotenství, dar Prozřetelnosti podle Brumbála a prokletí od Pána zla podle něj samotného, mu prostě zatemňovalo mysl. Právě teď stál uprostřed chodby, sice už zčásti klidný, zároveň však nerozhodný, kam vůbec chtěl jít. Samozřejmě do sklepení, jenže nejdřív musí do knihovny, konkrétně do části s omezeným přístupem.

Obrátil se na patě, knihovna byla opačným směrem než vchod do sklepení, co obvykle používal, a pospíšil si vyhledat lék na svou nemoc. Neřešil při tom žádné morální otázky ohledně toho, jestli je dítě dva nebo tři týdny staré ještě jenom zárodek nebo už živá bytost. Stejně tak ho nezajímaly Brumbálovy názory. Nebál se momentálně ani hněvu Pána zla za to, že mu pokazí jeho plány. Jakmile se zbaví svého problému, tak sbalí nejnutnější a bude se přenášet tak dlouho, dokud se nedostane třeba na Sibiř, tam by ho nemusel nikdo hledat. Nebo do Amazonského pralesa. Australských pustin. Do roubenky blízko vrcholu nejvyšší hory světa. Na ostrov v Tichém oceáně. Prostě někam, kde bude mít klid a bude nepravděpodobné, že ho tam někdo najde.

Do knihovny vkročil pomalu a rozhlédl se kolem sebe jen tak pro jistotu, kdo všechno tu je. Kromě knihovnice, která nejspíš i spala za pultem, zahlédl Grangerovou skládající si tlusté knihy na hromadu, pak je nadlehčila levitačním kouzlem a obrátila se. Zůstala stát, protože on byl kousek od ní. Snad tři metry. Nejspíš ji vyděsilo náhle ho tu vidět, z čehož pro tentokrát neměl ani poloviční radost jako jindy.

„Dobrý večer, pane profesore,“ pozdravila ho, jemně se pousmála a mávnutím hůlky popohnala knihy za sebou. „Nashledanou, pane profesore.“  
Vyprovodil ji pohledem, přičemž si všiml, že s sebou nese knihy o lékouzelnictví pro začátečníky. Byly pro Pottera. Přimhouřil oči. S ním si to také vyřídí, až vyřeší situaci. Kdyby se ten spratek řádně vyjadřoval, nebyl drzý a alespoň popsal, co vidí, tak by už dávno lektvarista neměl žádné starosti. To díky němu v sobě musel ještě další týden nosit jakýsi zvrácený zárodek, vzdálený pozůstatek staré magie. Za to bude Potter trpět tak, až si bude přát, aby se vrátila Umbridgeová, a navíc měla na hlavě kus Pána zla. Svou pomstu vůči němu sice ještě nerozmyslel, bude na to mít jen chvíli, než se odsud vytratí, ale byl si jistý, že něco najde.

Rychle prošel mezi obrovskými regály s knihami až dozadu k oddělení s omezeným přístupem, jedním poklepáním hůlkou na mříž si otevřel a vešel dovnitř. Byla tu jedna rozsvícené lampa, pod kterou se na zemi válela taška, a na stolku byly věci, přes židli visela havraspárská kravata. Zamračil se na ni. Doufal, že se s dotyčným havraspárem nestřetne, měli všetečné otázky v těch nejméně vhodných chvílích.

Obor lékouzelnictví byl v zadní části napravo, věděl to jistě, rozhodně tam nebyl poprvé a tady, v bradavické knihovně, se nic nepřesouvá na nové místo. Bez váhání zamířil tím směrem rovnou k nejzadnější, tudíž nejstarší části, kde se nenacházely jenom knihy, ale také svitky, dokonce několik egypských papyrusů. Přejel zrakem po knihách léčivých lektvarů na dávno zapomenuté kletby, přesunul se k léčení nemocí, co dnes zvládli lékouzelníci odstranit mávnutím hůlky, a skončil u zvláštního oboru neobvyklých lékouzelnických anomálií. Přivolal si několik knih, věděl, že v jedné ten lektvar je, před lety ho tu našel, když se ze zvědavosti díval. Problém byl, že ty knihy neměli nic na hřbetech, tak je člověk nemohl poznat. Recept našel až v poslední knize, samozřejmě, kde také jinde, přejel ho očima a zapamatoval si ho. Následně, po zralé úvaze, si vyčaroval kousek pergamenu a recept si i přepsal. Jeho paměť a soustředění byly narušené a nechtěl splést postup lektvaru, co by ho podle obsažených ingrediencí mohl klidně zabít. Vrátil knihu na její místo, pergamen si vložil do kapsy a obrátil se, což způsobilo, že se mu zorné pole zhouplo ze strany na stranu. Ve stejnou chvíli pocítil dole v podbřišku cosi jako bodnutí. Nebyl to skutečný fyzický pocit, jen měl na chvíli dojem, že se v něm něco zachvělo. Přitiskl si na to místo ruku. Vyslal k tomu místu všechny své nepřátelské myšlenky s veškerou jejich krvelačností. Následovalo další zachvění, bodnutí spojené s čímsi, co se nedalo popsat, zato mu to svíralo hrudník zevnitř ledovými prsty.

Zakázal si tomu pocitu podlehnout. Rozhodnutí učinil, bylo pro něj správné, pochyby neexistovaly. I tak ho rozptylovaly, snad právě proto si při odchodu nepovšiml blondýnky stojící v jedné z uliček a pohrávající si s bambulkami na konci svého copu.

 

°°0°°

 

Byl starý. Až příliš starý. Taková byla skutečnost. Prožil dlouhý, vesměs spokojený život. Zažil lásku, zklamání, nadšení, bolest, přátelství, zradu, vítězství, prohry i smutky všeho druhu. V posledních dvou letech, kdy cítil přízračné ruce Matičky Smrti kousek od svých ramenou, se stal prostě smířený s tím, že už neuvidí nic zajímavého. Poslední fascinující věc bude, až se ta nenápadná kráska, kterou občas vídal koutkem oka na chodbách Bradavic nebo z dálky, v barevných oknech hradu, nakloní nad něj a naposledy ho políbí. Upřímně se na ten polibek těšil, přestože bude od ženy a nejspíš bude studený, až mu ztuhne krev v žilách.

V tom přesvědčení žil, večer smrti popřál dobrou noc a ráno zase krásný den, až dnešek ho změnil. Spatřil totiž to, o čem si myslel, že zůstane jen vzpomínkou, kterou si právě ona vezme s sebou, když bude umírat. Viděl, po tolika dlouhých letech, nový život na místě, kde neměl existovat. Nesmírnou krásu přírody v její úchvatné rozmanitosti, kdy dala naději i těm, co ji sami ztráceli.

Severus byl těhotný. Skutečně těhotný, nosil v sobě dítě. O tom Albus snil po celý svůj život, doufal, že se mu to podaří, že přeci jen má tu potřebnou kapičku magie ve své krvi. Nestalo se. Měl nesmírnou moc pohnout skálou, zatmět slunce, rozbouřit oceán, ale k čemu mu to bylo, když nemohl mít něco tak prostého jako dítě z vlastní krve. Kolikrát ho napadlo, že je to možná způsob, jak Prozřetelnost vyrovnává svět. Jeho dítě by bylo zrozené z jeho nesmírné moci, a proto by logicky muselo být ještě mocnější. Možná tak mocné, že už by to narušovalo přirozený chod věcí.

On si přál být požehnaný, zatímco Severus to odmítal z hlouby své popraskané duše. Krásná ukázka toho, že člověk nikdy nedostane to, po čem touží, zato k němu přichází věci, co by raději nevlastnil. Kdyby tak šlo směňovat moc. Bez váhání by si vzal tu Severusovu i s jeho dítětem a dal by mu svoji všemi tolik chtěnou.

Ztracený v myšlenkách přistoupil ke své skříňce naplněné ampulkami se vzpomínkami. Jednu z nich si vybral, zaprášenou a zešedlou, úplně vzadu, kdy musel odsunout několik desítek lesknoucích se novotou, aby ji mohl vůbec vytáhnout. Sfoukl z jejího broušeného povrchu prach, rukávem ho otřel a nahlédl dovnitř. Vzpomínky se nekazily. Byly věčné jako obrazy zamražené v čase. I tato taková samozřejmě byla, jiskřila a přelívala se tam a zpět.

Přenesl ji ke své myslánce, nalil dovnitř a ponořil do ní tvář.

 

 

_Seděl u svého domečku pro panáčky a panenky vypadajícímu jako chudší zmenšenina Bradavického hradu. O dvě třetiny méně místnosti, ale interiér i exteriér podobný. Tehdy, jako malý kluk, si samozřejmě neuvědomoval, co jeho domek na hraní skutečně je. Byl to domek. Mohl si oblékat své panáčky a panenky do spousty hedvábných šatů, pokládat je do replik postelí s nebesy, posazovat na dřevěné židličky nebo jen tak pohodit na veliké schodiště točící se uprostřed domečku a sledovat, jak po něm jednou nahoru. Život byl v tu dobu snadný. Prostý. Ještě nevěděl, jakou vládne mocí, když ve svých čtyřech letech uměl lusknutím prstu nechat nenávratně zmizet všechno, co se mu nelíbilo nebo co neměl rád._

„ _Albusi! Albusi!“ volal ho z dálky tatínkův hlas plný rozrušení. Ani to si tenkrát neuvědomil, jen ho obtěžovalo, že už ho zase někdo volá._

_S mrzutě našpulenými rty a panáčkem v ruce vyběhl ze svého pokoje směrem za hlasem volajícím ho do přízemí domu. Po schodišti musel opatrně. Schody byly velké, musel pořádně natáhnout nohu, tak se při tom raději pevně držel dřevěných sloupků zábradlí vypadajících jako malí hadi. Občas se i nějaký z nich sám někam odplazil. To se pak tatínek zlobil, že musí nechat udělat nový._

_Dostal se k patě schodiště, poslední schod seskočil a ještě si poskočil několikrát jako klokan. Rozzlobení už ho přešlo, ani netušil, proč se kdy zlobil. Zvláště, když mu došlo, že tatínek volá z jídelny. V jídelně se vždycky podávalo jídlo, když nebyl čas na jídlo, jako teď – vždyť jedl před chvilkou – tak se podával hořká voda pro velké lidi a zmrzlina nebo bonbony pro něj._

_Nechal panáčka panáčkem někde u posledního schodu a ten kus, který ho dělil od tatínka, vzal sprintem. V plné rychlosti a s křikem se na něj vrhl. Nebyl ale dost rychlý, to nikdy, než stačil po tatínkovi skočit, tak se obrátil a popadl ho do náruče._

„ _Pusť! To není splavedlivé! Jsi velký...“ křičel se smíchem a kopal nohama.  
„Taky jednou budeš,“ pousmál se otec, jeho modré oči zářily a světlé vlasy vypadaly jako kousky slunce kolem hlavy._

_Položil malého Albuse na zem s lehkým syknutím a protáhl se. Chlapec k němu zvedl hlavu ze své malé výšky, nejdřív se podíval do tatínkových očí, potom na jeho bradku a nakonec skončil na velkém břiše. Vypadalo to, že je tatínek tlustý, ale nebyl, to už věděl. Dlouze mu vyprávěli o tom, že uvnitř toho velkého břicha je stejný malý kluk nebo holka, jako je on, a že se brzy vyklube na svět, aby si s Albusem hrál. Na to se moc těšil. Panáčci byli zábavní, někteří se uměli i hýbat, ale kamarádi odvedle byli lepší než panáčci. Až bude ten druhý malý kluk tady doma, tak už nebude muset ani chodit ven do sousedství, aby si mohl hrát. A když to nebude kluk, ale holka, tak jí bude oblíkat do šatiček jako svoje panáčky. Budou si spolu všichni hrát. Jenže ne s jeho panáčky. Ty nikomu na hraní nepůjčí, to zase ne, panáčci byli jeho, klukovi nebo holce ať koupí tatínci jiné hračky. Jeho panáčci už měli svoje životy, co jim vymyslel. Jeden rozdával zmrzlinu, jiný dával bonbony, další pekl sušenky a panenky zase uklízely nebo oblékaly panáčky. Všechno to dokonale fungovalo._

„ _Co dělá?“ zajímal se zvědavě a ukázal na tatínkovo velké břicho._

„ _Rozcvičku, bude to velký famfrpálový hráč. Chceš si sáhnout, jak se rozmachuje pravačkou?“ zeptal se tatínek se šibalskou jiskrou v oku._  
„Ehm,“ přitakal.  
Tatínek se po něm znovu natáhl, vysadil ho na stůl a pak vzal jeho malou ruku, kterou si položil na stranu břicha. Albus vystrčil jazyk mezi rty soustředěním. Už věděl, že musí chvíli počkat, než se bratříček pohne. Někdy strávil dlouhou dobu u tatínka na klíně, když si tatínek četl, s rukou na jeho břiše a čekal, až se něco stane. Vždycky se dřív nebo později něco stalo. Stačilo čekat dost dlouho, to on prý uměl moc dobře, být trpělivý, nebo jak to tatínek říkal. Teď byl taky trpělivý, stačila chvilka, než se bratříček pohnul. Zajiskřilo mu to pod rukou, jako když sáhnul na tatínkovu hůlku. Bylo to senzační. Vypískl radostí. Mohl tohle vážně dělat celý den.

„ _Ještě pár měsíců a budeš si moct sáhnout naživo,“ usmíval se tatínek. „Ach... budete spolu tak nádherní. Moji malí mocní chlapci změní svět. Ještě si to nedovedeš představit, Albusi, ale ty se díky svým sourozencům staneš chloubou kouzelnické společnosti. Budeš veliký, ctěný, milovaný i obávaný. Můj nejmocnější čaroděj na světě.“  
„Budu mít moc bonbonů! Citlonových!“_

„ _Budeš mít víc než to. Více než to...“ přislíbil mu šeptem, když si ho k sobě přitáhl na prsa._

_Malý Albus vůbec nechápal, o čem jeho tatínek tak často mluví. Proč se spolu s druhým tatínkem kvůli tomu pořád hádají. Jeden chtěl, aby byl mocný a měl spoustu bonbonů, a druhý nechtěl, aby byl mocný a měl spoustu bonbonů. Netušil, proč to druhý tatínek nechce, někdy měl ale dojem, že ho tatínek nemá rád, a tak si říkal, že by ho taky neměl mít rád._

_Tatínek se zlatými vlasy a bratříčkem v břiše ho rád měl. To Albus věděl jistě. Objal ho jednou rukou kolem krku a druhou se pořád natahoval po bratříčkovi. Mohli by mít spoustu bonbonů spolu._

 

Vytáhl hlavu z myslánky a potácivě se posadil na křeslo, jež se mu samo, bez toho aby na to víc jak pomyslel, přisunulo přímo pod nohy. Když se díval na svého bratra před tím, než byl vůbec na světě a slyšel otcova slova, tak mu vždy bolestně došlo, jak byli jeho rodiče šílení. Posedlí touhou po tom, že jako dva mocní čistokrevní čarodějové by mohli stvořit dítě stejně mocné jako samotný Merlin. Zkoušeli to několikrát, Albus narozený jako prvorozený byl největším úspěchem.

Stejně mocný nebo i mocnější človíček dřímal teď Severusovi pod srdcem a vznikl, aniž by z něj někdo chtěl udělat vládce světa. Přinejmenším v to doufal. To si přál. Skutečnost byla nejspíš jiná a pravdu měl Severus. Lví podíl na jeho těhotenství musel mít Tom. Našel způsob, ukrytý v nečernější magii, o kterém se jen tiše mluvilo, když nikdo neposlouchal, jak očistit lektvaristovu magii a přivést zpět jeho nejspíš dávno zapomenuté vzácné dědictví. Vypálil jeho mudlovskou krev, jak pravily staré svitky nabádající rodiče polokrevných, aby nechali své děti, a daroval tak Severusovi nesmírnou moc. Poprvé ve svém dlouhém životě udělal Pán zla něco dobrého, ač byl jeho úmysl jistě hanebný. Nejspíš chtěl využít lektvaristovo dítě k získání moci. Vysát ho podobně, jako by nejraději vysál samotného Albuse. Tomu se muselo zabránit za každých okolností, kdy nejjednodušší byl Severusův způsob. Zbavit se dítěte dřív, než se vůbec narodí.

Jenže to Albus nechtěl. Jeho srdce se bouřilo proti logicky uvažujícímu mozku stratéga a našeptávalo, že děti se přeci nerodí zlé, takže i to Severusovo by se dalo vychovat tak, aby nenávidělo všechno to utrpení světa i Pána zla, když bude ještě naživu. To byl bod, ve kterém se srdce a mozek shodovaly, dítě by se dalo použít.

Rozhodl se. Dnes nechal Severuse jít, protože si byl jist, že mu nějakou dobu zabere, než najde recept na interrupční lektvar, a než mu vyprší čas, tak vymyslí způsob, jak lektvaristu přinutit, aby si to dítě nechal. Pro dobro jeho. Pro dobro toho dítěte. Pro dobro celého světa.


	8. Bleskově odhalené tajemství

Dvacet čtyři nesnesitelných hodin. Tak dlouho ještě musel čekat, než konečně nastane úleva od jeho utrpení. Ráno lektvar připravil, podle návodu ho vložil do křišťálové lahvičky tavené v dračím ohni a nechal dozrávat. Celý den. Dobře, mohl být rád, že se nemusí lektvar dělat v určité fázi měsíce nebo třeba pod vodou, i takové existovaly. Den ještě přežije, když se vyhne Poppy, Brumbálovi, Potterovi – toho by nejspíš zabil, kdyby ho potkal jinde než na hodině – a dá si na uklidnění jednu, dvě možná tři sklenky něčeho ostrého. Nakonec to dopadlo tak, že ty sklenky byly čtyři během dopoledne, takže odpoledne z nich měl příšernou kocovinu. Ze čtyř sklenek! On, který dokázal vypít láhev, natančit na vratkých nohách před Pána zla a předstírat, že je hodný Smrtijed. Nesnášel svůj jiný stav a byl rád, že se ho zbaví, do té doby bude na Pottera plivat jed a kroužit kolem něj, aby si chlapec uvědomil, že je za to všechno vinen on.

Hodina lektvarů pak byla obzvlášť zábavná, když mohl i Grangerové a Weasleyovi pořádně zvednout madle. Nejlepší lék na kocovinu bylo přivádět k šílenství ostatní. Skutečně, když se vracel do svého pokoje, kde si hned otevřel další láhev, tak ho hlava skoro ani nebolela. Ještě méně ho bude bolet, až si ji naplní dalšími tak deseti sklenkami režné.

 

°°0°°

 

Dnešní hodina lektvarů byla nejstrašnější ze všech, co kdy zažil, včetně té úplně první. Podle Snapea neuměl ani správně držet nůž, za což si samozřejmě zasloužil odebrat body. Lektvarista nad ním stál neustále tak těsně, až to bylo nepříjemné, sledoval jeho postup vaření a přitom Harryho rozptyloval hned třemi způsoby. Samotnou svou přítomností, svými řečmi a v poslední řadě tím, jak celkově působil na mladíkovu léčitelskou magii. Vážně se špatně pracuje, když máte potřebu se obrátit ke svému učiteli a začít mu osahávat břicho. Naštěstí čím víc času strávil ve Snapeově společnosti, tím menší jeho nutkání bylo. Sice se nezbavil neschopnosti se s lektvaristou pořádně pohádat, za což si taky vysloužil od spolužáků zamračené pohledy, ale dokázal přinejmenším dovařit ten zatracený lektvar. Skoro. Na konci mu profesor odebral body za to, že strčil naběračku do lektvaru špatným směrem – netušil, že existuje nějaký správný směr, jedině tak správný konec – to už Hermiona nevydržela a zastala se ho, když to neuděl sám. Vysloužila si za to tak ohavný proslov plný skrytých urážek, že i Hermiona, veskrze odolná proti Snapeově hulvátství, měla bezmála slzy v očích. Logicky, jakmile to Ron viděl, tak vycenil zuby, naježil hřívu a pustil se do její obrany. Proslov se protáhl na dalších deset minut, kdy pro změnu lektvarista urážel Rona a donutil ho rudnout střídavě vzteky a rozpaky.

Harry na to na všechno koukal, dobře si vědom toho, že by se měl rozčílit až k nepříčetnosti a své přátele hájit, jenže byl neschopný takový hněv v sobě vůči Snapeovi vyvolat, či ho dokonce vypustit ven. Nechoval se správně, věděl to a věděli to i ostatní, když jen tiše stál u svého kotlíku a sledoval, co se děje. Nejodvážnější věc, co udělal, bylo, že postoupil o pár kroků vpřed a pokusil se Snapea dotknout ve snaze ho uklidnit. Naštěstí lektvarista postoupil o krok stranou dřív, než ten pohyb stačil dokončit, a navíc si ani nevšimnul, oč se Harry pokusil. Jistě by za něco tak drzého jako dotýkání se profesora dostal školní trest na zbytek roku, při kterém by drhl mušle na pánských toaletách vlastním kartáčkem na zuby, který by pak musel používat.

Hodina se díky lektvaristově nepříčetnému vzteku protáhla o dvacet minut, a kdyby nebyla poslední, tak by měli všichni problémy, i zmijozelští. I ti, kupodivu, dnes byli hodnější než kdy dřív, včetně Draca stojícího u svého kotlíku docela vzadu v rohu a sledujícího Snapea znepokojením rozšířenýma očima. Nejspíš to hadí kolej od rána schytávala od lektvaristy stejně jako všichni ostatní.

Když konečně Snape doječel a mávnutím ruky poslal všechny ke všem čertům, tak se všichni z třídy vrhnuli na studenou sklepní chodbu jako obrovská vlna, div, že o sebe navzájem nezakopávali. Zmijozelští jako jeden muž vyrazili hlouběji do sklepení a Nebelvírští zase prchali ke schodišti pryč z tohohle hadího hnízda. Vyběhl společně s nimi nahoru na vzduch neotrávený smradem táhnoucím se z učebny, ale nedostal šanci si ulevit, protože na něj vystartoval Ron, štěkající jako rozčilený pes.

„Co to zase mělo znamenat?! Necháš sebou zametat tak dlouho, až se tě zastane Hermiona a tu pak necháš, ať se v tom vymáchá. Kam se poděla tvoje hrdost? Odvaha? Špetka poctivosti?“ rozkřičel se divoce přitom gestukulující rukama na všechny strany. „Co to s tebou zase v poslední době je?!“

„Jen jsem nechtěl Snapea ještě víc vytočit, jako si to udělal ty,“ odpověděl částečnou pravdou, vážně nechtěl lektvaristu rozčílit, jen o tom, že se sám také rozzlobit nedokázal, už jaksi pomlčel.

„Nechtěl jsi rozčílit Snapea? Fajn, to bych ti bral, kdyby ses celou dobu netvářil tak... tak zatraceně merlinorovně. Jako nějaký stoletý stařec. Jako Brumbál,“ zamával neurčitě rukou. „Jenže takový ty jsi pořád. Cítím se vedle tebe, jako kdybych seděl na houpačce. Někdy se ráno probudím dřív než ty, koukám jak spíš v posteli a říkám si, kým dneska bude Harry. Jednou jsi perfektní veselý kamarád, pak jsi zasmušilý a jenom koukáš do dálky. Jindy se vztekáš. A teď, to je novinka, nasazuješ nadřazeně laskavý výraz. Někdy mám dojem, že trpíš tou mudlovskou schizotenií.“

„Schizofrenie,“ opravila ho automaticky Hermiona. „Neměli bychom to řešit teď v rozčilení. Můžeme si promluvit, až budou všichni klidní a budou uvažovat rozumně.“

„Tak tedy promiň, že se snažím neničit nám poslední rok v téhle škole. Protože jestli sis to neuvědomil, tak až odsud vylezeme, tak se z nás stane lovná zvěř a ty se budeš muset naučit zachovat si chladnou hlavu,“ nevšímat si Hermioniny snahy a řvát na Rona nebyl takový problém jako u Snapea.

„Ano a to tvou vinou,“ prskl kamarád a hned bylo podle výrazu, který mu krátce přeběhl přes tvář, jasné, že to tak nemyslel, ale nehodlal uznat svou chybu. Zatvářil se proto sveřepě.

„To jsem nikdy nepopíral,“ odvětil mu na to Harry už normálním hlasem, bez zlosti jako ještě v předchozí větě. Dokud mu nadával do zbabělců, tak mu to vadilo, když řekl pravdu, nemělo smysl se pro ni zlobit.

„Zase to děláš. Předstíráš, že víš všechno líp než ostatní a tváříš se taky tak. Až s tím budeš chtít přestat, tak si mě najdi.“

Obrátil se a bez pozdravu rychle mizel chodbou. Typický naštvaný Weasley. Věděl, že to Rona přejde, alespoň v to doufal, a večer se pak spolu pomalinku usmíří, to neměnilo nic na skutečnosti, že byl z toho naštvaný a znechucený a zároveň ho to tížilo smutkem.

„Řekl to dost hrubě, ale svým způsobem má pravdu,“ promluvila Hermiona. „Já naopak zastávám názor, že jsi od objevení svých schopností vyrovnanější než kdy dřív, ale tak nějak vyrovnaný nad všemi ostatními. Neřekla bych vyloženě povýšený, spíš žijící v jiných sférách. A ke Snapeovi jsi neobvykle všímavý. Za první týden školy jsi z něj prakticky nespustil oči, kdykoliv se objevil v tvém okolí. To je moc velká posedlost i na tebe.“

„Já k němu nejsem všímavý,“ nesouhlasil.

„Dobře, tak jsi vyloženě milý,“ malinko se ušklíbla. „Vážně. Jak na tebe vyjížděl dneska, to by tě loni donutilo na něj řvát, až by se stěny otřásaly a naše body padaly směrem k nule. Dnes si mě nechal, abych si to vyžrala za tebe. Nevyčítám ti to, jednou jsem se taky chtěla se Snapem pořádně pohádat, jen se bojím, co se s tebou děje,“ strachovala se, příliš racionální na to, aby se na Harryho zlobila.

„Vůbec nic se se mnou neděje a nejsem na Snapea milý. To bys prostě nepochopila,“ odmítavě zakroutil hlavou. „Nechci se o tom bavit, vlastně ani nemůžu... tak trochu. Je těžké ti to vysvětlit bez toho, abych porušil tajemství někoho jiného, chápeš. Tak to prostě nech být,“ požádal ji, ona naklonila hlavu na stranu a pozvedla obočí. „Půjdu do knihovny, tak kdyby Ron vychladl dřív než před večerkou, tak víš, kde mě najít.

„Počkej, Harry... nechceš se se mnou bavit? Dobře. Chceš se jít učit? Skvělé! Ale nezapomněl jsi na něco?“ zeptala se a on jen nechápavě zamrkal. „Na tvou schůzku s Ginny, přeci. Chtěli jste jít do skleníků na piknik. Připravuje se na to už dva dny.“

V duchu zaklel. Vůbec nevzpomněl na schůzku se svou přítelkyní. Co by si taky vzpomněl, když přemýšlel neustále jen o Snapeovi a dostával se při přemýšlení do bludných kruhů. Každodenní výzkum se stal jeho prvořadým cílem a musel ho zvládnout bez pomoci přátel, protože by jim těžko vysvětlil, co a proč hledá. Schůzku s Ginny si domluvil víceméně tak, že přikyvoval na to, co mu říkala, aniž by pořádně poslouchal její slova. Do příště to bude muset napravit.

„Tak jí řekni, že musím studovat s Poppy a nemůžu přijít.“

„Nebudu kvůli tobě lhát tvojí holce. Je to Ginny, moje kamarádka, to ještě navrch,“ řekla mu zamračeně Hermiona.

„Nelžeš jí. Vážně budu studovat lékouzelnictví,“ svým způsobem, dodal si v duchu. Hledat významy anomálií v magické auře přeci byla určitě nějaká disciplína lékouzelnictví. Musel by se na to zeptat madam Pomfreyové, s tou měl však první hodinu tento pátek, a ani jí by nemohl říct, proč ho to vůbec zajímá.

„Nebude se jí to líbit. Těšila se na čas strávený s tebou o samotě.“

„Vždyť ho spolu trávíme pořád. Kromě vyučování a mého studia není volná chvíle, kdy bych s ní nebyl. Pro jednou to snad vydrží.“

Opravdu. V Doupěti spolu byli celé dny od chvíle, co se potkali ráno na chodbě, až do chvíle, kdy se večer na téže chodbě rozloučili. Tady v Bradavicích spolu byli ráno a pak po tom, co se vrátil do věže. To bylo na jeho vkus víc než dost. Pomalu si začínal připadat, že je ženatý nebo přinejmenším zasnoubený.

„Když myslíš...“ mírně semkla v nesouhlasu rty a nakrčila nos. „Jestli se s ní kvůli tomu pohádáš, tak za mou nechoď, abych to vyžehlila.“

„To nemám ani v plánu,“ ujistil ji.

Vůbec ani nepředpokládal, že bude mít problémy. Přeci se Ginny neurazí kvůli jedinému večeru, když jí pořád věnuje tolik pozornosti. Potřebuje si také jednou za čas odpočinout od její přízně. Byla sice krásná, teplá, milá a měl ji vážně rád, to ale není všechno. Muži potřebují prostor a své koníčky, to snad bylo všem jasné.

„Půjdu se pokusit uklidnit Rona a ty se necourej v noci po chodbách, jinak se zase dostaneš do nějakých problémů,“ řekla významně, ač sama jistě dobře věděla, že Harry se nedostává do problémů úmyslně. Trochu se nad jejími slovy ušklíbl, zatímco ona se napůl unaveně a napůl mile usmála, než ho nechala v chodbě samotného.

V knihovně, kam za chvíli dorazil, bylo hodně lidí. Jako obvykle se tu všichni pohybovali tichounce, když chtěli mluvit, tak kolem sebe vztyčili tlumící kouzla, přesto madam Pinceová chvíli co chvíli zasyčela 'pššt!' nebo rovnou vyskočila ze svého místa, aby nějakému nezvedenému studentovi sebrala knihu, se kterou dle jejího názoru nezacházel dostatečně opatrně. Zrovna při jednom takovém útoku jí musel Harry uskočit z cesty, protože neviděla, neslyšela nikoho jiného, než čtvrťáka pokoušejícího se obrácením knihy vyklepat ven drobky. Mohl jen žasnout, že kluk vydržel celé čtyři roky bez toho, aby mu knihovnice urazila ruce, když takhle zacházel s knihami. Už v prvním ročníku se naučil, že knihy se nevyvrací z vazby, nechytají se za rohy vazby a v žádném případě se s nimi nijak nemává. Kdo tyto, a mnohá další, pravidla porušil, ten byl podle madam Pinceové adeptem na umučení k smrti.

Přitiskl se ke stolu, když knihovnice vedla fňukajícího čtvrťáka ven z knihovny za ucho. Sám si to své promnul. V prvním ročníku mu upadla kniha z ruky, když slézal ze žebříku, a skončil stejně, ještě dostal přednášku, že když neudrží víc než jednu knihu nebo nezná levitační kouzla, tak má lézt pro svazky jednotlivě, ne je tahat v náručí po deseti. Toho se pro jistotu držel dodnes.

„Já si vezmu své vypůjčené knihy, madam!“ zavolal šeptem za odcházející knihovnicí a dostalo se mu odpovědi v podobě něčeho, co snad byl souhlas, ale ztracený mezi lamentováním k čtvrťákovi .

Nakoukl za knihovnický pult, našel svou hromádku s jeho celým jménem vznášejícím se v podobě fialového písma nad vrchní knihou. Jako kdyby tu byl ještě jiný Harry Potter než on. Mávnutím si hromadu přivolal, přenesl ji na nejbližší stolek a složil opatrně na desku.

Knihy to byly staré i novější, i pár naprosto moderních tenoučkých obsahujících něco, čemu on říkal holografické ilustrace. Když jste otevřeli na straně s obrázkem, tak se zobrazil ve vzduchu v podobě barevného nehmotného trojrozměrného obrazu. Hodně praktická věc, ale prý drahá, protože se musela každá kniha začarovat zvlášť, ne jako při rozhýbávání tištěných obrázků, kdy stačilo na sto knih jednou mávnout hůlkou.

Pozotvíral knihy na stránkách, kde byl, ano knih bylo víc, protože se neuměl na jednu věc dlouho soustředit, a chtěl se do nich začíst, když židle vedle něj zaskřípěla a druhá hned vzápětí. Zvedl pohled od knih, předpokládaje, že přišla Hermiona s Ronem nebo Ginny s Hermionou, místo toho to byli pan a paní Longbottomovi.

„Ahoj. Můžeme si přisednout?“ zeptal se Neville polohlasně, ne šeptem, milá knihovnice se ještě nevrátila, tak měli všichni trochu klidu.

„Ale jo, jasně,“ mávl rukou k místům, kde už stejně oba seděli.

„Co děláš?“ naklonila se nad jeho knihy Lenka a její oči za brýlemi bez skel tvaru obrovských květin se rozkmitaly po stránkách. „Lékouzelnické knihy. Chceš se stát lékouzelníkem nebo tě to jen zajímá?“

„Jen mě to zajímá, i když kdo ví, třeba se nakonec tím lékouzelníkem stanu,“ mínil a pokrčil rameny. „Co vy dva, jak se vůbec máte? Vůbec tě nevídám, Neve, když jsi na jiných hodinách nebo s manželkou. Měl bys zase zajít zase na chvíli za kamarády.“

„Já se budu snažit, jenže toho mám taky hodně. Madam Prýtová mi nabídla místo asistenta, až skončí škola, ale já si podal přihlášku na bystrozora s tím, že bych se pokusil udělat dodatečné testy z lektvarů. Tak se na ně učím.“

V následující chvíli ticha si vzájemně lživým úsměvem řekli, že mají život po škole neskládající se z boje proti Voldemortovi. Nepsané pravidlo mezi všemi z nejužšího kruhu kolem Harryho. Mluvme hodně o našich normálních životech, třeba budeme tak přesvědčiví, že k nám náš normální život skutečně přijde. Zatím to fungovalo, tak trochu, byl teprve druhý týden školy.

„Není to trochu brzo? Dodatečné zkoušky se přeci dělají o prázdninách a do těch ještě deset měsíců.“

„To sice jo, jenže znáš mě a lektvary... I když s Lenčinou pomocí mi jdou stokrát líp, než když mě učil Snape. Asi to bude tím...“

„Profesor Snape se taky nedávno zajímal o lékouzelnické knihy,“ přerušila ho Lenka bez mrknutí oka, kdoví, jestli byla během jejich rozhovoru vůbec duševně přítomná. „Z jedné z nich si něco opisoval v oddělení s omezeným přístupem. To bylo docela zvláštní, protože profesor Snape si nikdy nic neopisuje, on si všechny věci pamatuje. Chvíli jsem ho pozorovala, protože mě napadlo, jestli ho nenapadl mozkový chroustač, ale vyrážku na krku neměl, tak snad ne.“

Chroustač Harryho nezajímal, určitě nebyl skutečný a on si dovedl představit, co to bájné zvíře jménem 'mozkový chroustač' asi dělá, daleko víc ho zajímalo, co dělal Snape v oddělení s omezeným přístupem, a ještě spíš, co si z jaké knihy opisoval. Cokoliv, co se lektvaristy týkalo, v něm vzbuzovalo pichlavou nervozitu a nutkání zjistit víc. Jiné nutkání než to, co obsahovalo posedlost jeho Smrtijedskou kariérou nebo zálibou v černé magii.

„Asi bys mi nemohla říct, co nebo odkud si opisoval, což?“ otázal se, jak doufal, ne moc dychtivě.

„Ne, to nemohla,“ odpověděla mu Lenka k jeho nesmírnému rozčarování, „ale mohla bych ti půjčit tu knihu, když tě to tak moc zajímá,“ dodala a sáhla do své tašky, co ji pořád tahala s sebou.

Ani se nestačil nadát a už před ně pokládala osahanou starou knihu vázanou do začernalé hověziny a třpytící se pozůstatky zlatého zdobení, co vzalo za své už nejméně před sto lety.

„Díky,“ zamumlal poděkování, když už horlivě otevíral knihu, aby zjistil, co v ní všechno je.

První část, na kterou narazil, byla přirozená zvěromagie. Schopnost některých čarodějů měnit se ve zvíře, dokonce v libovolné zvíře, stejným způsobem pomocí vlastní vůle jako zvěromágové. To bylo zajímavé, ale Snapea se to jistě netýkalo. Listoval dál. Nacházel všelijaké zajímavé schopnosti, jako třeba zkamenění vlastního těla, kdy dokázal čaroděj tak přežít ve vlastních myšlenkách i desítky let bez stárnutí. Obracel stále rychleji, nevšímaje si pohledů Longbottomových, nakonec obrátil na jednu stranu, kde byl obrázek, co upoutal všechnu jeho pozornost.

Muž, mladý, jen o trochu starší než Harry, obklopený oranžovozelenou aurou, jádrem spíše do zelena a v břiše mu v zelenkavé bublině spočívala druhá magická podstata zářivě modré barvy pomněnek. Obrázek byl sice jen dvojrozměrný, ani tak nemohlo být pochyb, že je to přesně to, co viděl u Snapea.

Otočil na další stranu a první, co spatřil, byl velký nápis 'Magické těhotenství'. Očima klouzal po dalším textu a nemohl tomu uvěřit. Jestli to chápal dobře, což nejspíš bohužel chápal, tak kouzelník opravdu mohl být těhotný. Jeho první instinkt už o prázdninách byl správný, přehlížel ho jen proto, že měl mudlovské vzdělání a mudlovsky omezenou mysl. Tady se teď ke svému úžasu dočítal, že u čarodějů s určitým magickým nadáním může dojít ke smíšení jejich magie s magií jejich milence – to bylo zdůrazněno, s ženou k tomu podle všeho dojít nemohlo – a vznikne tak třetí magická podstata. Taková malé podstata, zatím bez těla, se usídlí v nositeli, přebírá od něj krev, jak bylo v knize psáno, ale Harry to spíš identifikoval jako DNA, protože dál bylo řečeno, že dítě zrozené z takového svazku je víc než podobné čaroději, jenž ho odnosil. Použito bylo slovo napodobenina, takže prostě takový malý klon.

„Proč mi někdo hergot nikdy neřekl, že čaroděj chlap může otěhotnět!“ vykřikl na celou knihovnu, až se po něm všichni otočili. Být tu madam Pinceová, tak už ho vláčí dveřmi ven na chodbu.

„No, myslel jsem, že to víš...“ nadhodil opatrně Neville a rozhlédl se po lidech, kteří si právě začali něco šuškat. „A nekřič tolik, prosím tě. Jsme v knihovně, ostatní to ruší.“

„Že je to ruší? K čertu s nimi, já se právě dozvěděl, že chlapi můžou mít mimina, mám právo křičet!“ chrčel polohlasně. „Jak bych to asi tak mohl vědět? Vyrůstal jsem snad mezi čistokrevnými nebo tak něco? Já koukal jako vejr i na vchod do Příčné.“

„Jasně, ale tak jsi přece... normální, tak ti to může být jedno..“ pokrčil kamarád trochu rameny, spíš v rozpacích.

„Nejsem normální ani trochu. Hej, zapomněl jsi? Harry Potter, porazil Voldemorta, opakovaně, mistr léčitel, chlapec, který přežil. Není na mě normální vůbec nic, snad včetně mých špinavých trenek... promiň Lenko,“ omluvil se okamžitě za takové výrazy, ty se před dívkami neříkaly.

„To nevadí. Nev hlavně chtěl říct, že se ti nelíbí kluci,“ objasnila Lenka, tak trochu.

„Co vy vůbec můžete vědět, kdo se mi líbí a kdo ne? Je snad někdo v mojí hlavě? Chci takové základní věci proboha vědět. Co se dozvím příště? Že stačí, abych Ginny políbil a budu mít hned malého sviště?!“

Dívka vyprskla, Neville se snažil nesmát, moc se mu to nevedlo, tak zabořil hlavu do Lenčina ramena a začal se pohihňávat. Harry si ho změřil znechuceným pohledem. Rozhodně neřekl nic srandovního, možná trochu přeháněl, jenže byl v situaci, kdy se to stát mohlo.

„Mít dítě jen z polibku není anatomicky možné, víš, Harry,“ pustila se Lenka do poučování. „K tomu si musíš nejdřív najít pohodlnou postel, abys až...“

„Já vím, jak se dělají děti!“ přerušil ji tichým výkřikem. „Jen jsem si doteď myslel, že je 'anatomicky nemožné', aby muži měli děti, dokud jsem... Merline, musím jít!“

Nechal všechny knihy ležet na stole až na tu jednu jedinou, stejně tak nechal přátele, aby si klidně mysleli, že se zbláznil, a vyběhl z knihovny ven. Málem se srazil s madam Pinceovou, která za ním nezapomněla křiknout, že po chodbě a už vůbec ne po knihovně, se neběhá. Slyšel ji sotva na půl ucha. S přirozenou nebelvírskou nerozvážností, bez toho, aby trochu přemýšlel o tom, co dělá, letěl za Snapem do sklepení. V hlavě mu sice běželo, co mu lektvarista udělá, když mu přinese takovou zprávu, jenže to byla tak závažná, život měnící informace, že vůbec nepřipadalo v úvahu nechat si to pro sebe. Stejně tak o tom nemohl říct někomu jinému, aby Snapeovi vzkázal, že je těhotný. Byl to jeho objev, jeho pacient – od kdy je to jeho pacient? - tím pádem jeho odpovědnost.

Dostal se do sklepení a hledal Snapea v učebně, pak v laboratořích a nakonec v kabinetě. Nikde ho nenacházel. To mu poskytlo chvíli času zchladnout. Začal si věci v hlavě urovnávat, dokonce uvažoval, že by všechno nechal na zítřek, až se uklidní docela a něco si o mužském těhotenství víc přečte. Možná se ještě mýlil. Možnost čekat zavrhl, sice by asi jeden den navíc nikoho život nestál, ale tohle byl přeci druh vědomostí sdělovaný okamžitě, ne s odstupem času. Nemohl si za týden vzpomenout 'Panejo, zapomněl jsem Snapeovi říct, že je v tom.'.

Zavřel za sebou dveře poslední laboratoře, na rozdíl od ostatních tří byla prázdná, a vydal se hlouběji do sklepení. Každý věděl, že lektvarista bydlí někde tam, blízko vchodu do Zmijozelu, jen nikdo nevěděl, které z těch mnoha dveří na chodbě jsou ty pravé. Ani on nevěděl, když tu teď mezi nimi stál a těkal pohledem od jedněch ke druhým a ke třetím. Nejspíš by se rozhodoval ještě dlouho, kdyby zpoza obrazu zakrývajícího zmijozelský vchod nevyklouzla malá prvňačka.

Zastoupil jí cestu a ona k němu zvedla vyplašené hnědé oči. Ve Zmijozelu se tak tvářil jen jeden druh žáků; nečistokrevní. Vlídně se na ni usmál, přinejmenším doufal, že to tak vypadá.

„Ahoj. Mohla bys mi říct, které dveře vedou k profesorovi Snapeovi do komnat? Potřebuji s ním mluvit.“

„Myslím, že to bych ti říkat neměla,“ odpověděla a nervózně se podívala za sebe k obrazu starého čaroděje v zelené kápi, jenž je sledoval . Také po tom obrazu střelil pohledem.

„To je v pořádku. Jsem sedmák a opravdu potřebuji s profesorem mluvit. Můžeš mi to říct, nikomu jinému to nepovím,“ ujišťoval ji a natáhl se, aby pohladil její kudrnaté dlouhé vlasy. Ucukla před tím gestem, jako kdyby se bála, že ji chce uhodit. Stáhl ruku zpátky.

„Tak jo. Jsou to támhlety dveře,“ svolila a ukázala na jedny z mnoha, co tu byly, s naprostou jistotou, jako kdyby jiné ani neexistovaly. A také že ne. Sotva se zaměřil na dveře, na které ukazovala, tak se všechny ostatní rozplynuly. Prohlédl matoucí kouzlo, tím pádem přestalo účinkovat.

„Díky,“ poděkoval a tentokrát se jí skutečně dotkl na hlavě, jen tak zlehka jí přes vlasy přejel rukou. Nestalo se nic, jeho moc nezareagovala, takže věděl, že jí nikdo neubližuje. I tak ji to vyděsilo natolik, že od Harryho uskočila stranou, vrhla další vyplašený pohled po starci v obraze a rychlým krokem, skoro během, zamířila ke schodům.

Nelíbilo se mu, jak reagovala, jen nad tím teď neměl možnost přemýšlet. Později, až Snapeovi řekne, na co přišel, se zamyslí, proč se malé zmijozelské děti bojí, když se k nim někdo přiblíží. Nechápal, proč to neřešil už dávno, vždyť to bylo důležité. Zatlačil ty myšlenky do pozadí a přistoupil ke dveřím.

Zaklepal. Dlouho se nic nedělo, přes silné dřevo ,nejspíš opatřené protihlukovým kouzlem, ani nic neslyšel. Zaklepal proto podruhé a po další chvíli ještě potřetí. Už si myslel, že je lektvarista ještě někde po hradě, co by také touhle dobou mít nemohl, takže se tu hodlal usadit na zem, když dveře zaskřípěly. Pozvolna se začaly otvírat, jako kdyby člověk na druhé straně neměl dost síly na to, jimi pohnout.

Otevřely se na škvíru a v té se objevil Snapeův obličej. Jestli někdy Harry o muži řekl, že vypadá ohavně, umaštěně a má barvu jako plesnivý sýr, tak to nebylo ani vzdáleně dostačující k popisu toho, co viděl teď. Krví podlité oči, barva kůže jako má nebožtík, rozpraskané rty zkřivené v ještě větším zhnusení než obvykle, co víc, Snape se opíral jednou rukou o rám a druhou o hranu dveří. Proč tomu tak je, zjistil vzápětí, když se k němu lektvarista nebezpečně blízko naklonil a vydechl mu do tváře. Mužův dech byl cítit po silném alkoholu.

„Ale, ale, copak to tu máme. Samotného velkého pana léčitele, co se přišel vysmívat mému utrpení,“ zašeptal Snape medovým hlasem, pokaženým tím, že jeho hrdlo spálené alkoholem ze sebe nedokázalo vyloudit obvyklý nebezpečný šepot.

Harry se zhnuseně odtáhl. Opít se před soumrakem bylo nechutné samo osobě, pít v těhotenství bylo ještě navíc špatné pro dítě. Jediné, co Snapea omlouvalo, bylo, že netuší v jakém stavu je.

„Chcete mi něco nebo budete jen stát uprostřed chodby a zírat?“

Tentokrát nezíral, vážně ne. Nejspíš ve chvíli, kdy zjistil, oč jde, tak potřeba jeho moci se projevit trochu ustoupila, pořád ale nebyl schopný teď lektvaristovi něco hnusného odseknout na jeho provokace. Místo toho sjel očima od jeho alkoholem poznamenané tváře k břichu a otevřel své vnitřní oči. Chtěl si být jist nejdříve tím, že se nezmýlil, a pak tím, že je dítě v pořádku. Rudá tepající podstata pečlivě chráněná fialovomodrou magií byla stále na svém místě, pořád vypadala přesně jako na obrázku a nezdálo se, že jí kvůli všemu tomu alkoholu cokoliv hrozí. Dotekem by se o tom mohl ujistit na sto procent, jenže pochyboval, že něco takového by mu Snape dovolil.

„Musím s vámi mluvit. Nutně. O té... magii... víte, té, co jsem vám o ní říkal na začátku roku,“ jak mluvil, mohl pozorovat, kterak Snapeova tvář mění celou škálu barev od bledé, přes rudou k nezdravě zelenkavé ba dokonce i modré. „Je to soukromé... můžu jít dovnitř? Tady by nás mohli všichni slyšet.“

Podle toho, jak lektvarista defakto vycenil zuby, se bál nejhoršího. Dostane konečně pár facek. Byl to ochotný snést, kdyby to pomohlo prolomit ledy. Ať se snažil bát nebo naštvat, jak chtěl, prostě se to míjelo účinkem. Dál tu stál, bez pohybu, trpělivý a čekal, co Snape udělá. Ustoupil dozadu, až když se dveře prudce rozrazily a lektvarista v nich stanul v celé své, momentálně vratké, kráse. Shlížel na Harry bohužel i tak z výšky. Buď to bylo tím, že se mladík trochu nahrbil, nebo byl prostě Snape oproti němu vážně tak neuvěřitelně vysoký dokonce i v případě, že se opilecky nakláněl dopředu.

Dlouhé vteřiny se táhly, kdy zamrzli v čase jako sousoší bojovníků těsně před soubojem, než lektvarista k lítosti krvechtivého publika ustoupil stranou, jako kdyby dával Harrymu povolení vstoupit.

Zaváhal. Ještě by to taky mohla být past, kdy mu muž škodolibě přibouchne dveře těsně před nosem, aby si o ně zlomil, no, nebo alespoň zničil brýle. Dětinské, jenže netušil, co by měl čekat od opilého, těhotného, mrzutého Snapea, nesnášejícího všechny nebelvírské, Harryho pak ještě dvakrát tolik.

Udělal proto dva kroky nejdřív do rámu dveří, a když se mužovo obočí netrpělivě zvedlo nahoru, tak konečně vstoupil. Neviděl by vevnitř nic moc zajímavého, ani kdyby dostal šanci se rozhlédnout. Nedostal. Musel uskočit dozadu před prudce se přibližujícím, do černého oděným mužským tělem. Narazil do dveří a zůstal mezi nimi a Snapem opírajícím se o dřevo vedle jeho hlavy. Byli si tak blízko, že by mu to jindy bylo nepříjemné, nejspíš by ho to rozčílilo, jenže v téhle vzdálenosti a i přes alkoholový puch, cítil úplně stejné teplé štěstí, jako když hladil Tonksové břicho. Musel se hodně přemáhat, aby nenatáhl ruce a nepoložil je na pomyslnou oblinu mezi lektvaristovými boky.

„Co mi chcete říct soukromého?“ přerušil mlčení tichým dotazem.

„Tohle, tady...“ rychle nalistoval příslušnou stranu v knize, otevřel ji a nastavil obrázkem proti Snapeovi. „Tohle je přesně to, co vidím ve vašem břiše. Úplně to samé. Je to... tady, podívejte... magické těhotenství,“ obrátil na další stranu, kde byla stať o mužském těhotenství. „Já si myslím, že jste těhotný, pane.“

Řekl to s pro sebe neočekávanou přirozeností, prostě jako kdyby každý den chodil po hradě a všem na potkání říkal, že jsou těhotní. A Snape to přijal s nepřirozeným klidem, podobajícímu se klidu před bouří pozvolna narušovaným tím, jak začínal křivit rty do skoro nemožných grimas.

„Jak vidím, Pottere, opět jste přišel s křížkem po funuse, jak říkají mudlové. Máte sice své úžasné schopnosti jako Hadí jazyk nebo léčivý dotek, jenže je díky své naprosté mentální omezenosti nemůžete patřičně využít. Vy,“ namířil mu prst do obličeje tak blízko, že by stačilo jen otevřít pusu a klidně by ho mohl Snapeovi ukousnout, kdyby chtěl, „si takovou moc nezasloužíte. Nechápu, proč vám ji Prozřetelnost svěřila do vínku, každopádně se jí na to důrazně zeptám, až se s ní setkám. Doufám, že bude mít dobrou odpověď, protože to jinak znamená, že můj svinský život, tím zatraceným těhotenstvím zničený až po samou podstatu, byl jenom obrovský kosmický kanadský žertík. Já, muž s intelektem a vědomostmi, nemám nic užitečného, jen umím mistrně míchat páchnoucí směsi a vrhat na svět zvrácené pokusy Pána zla.“

„O čem to mluvíte?“ nechápal Snapeovo opilecké blábolení. Jaká byla souvislost mezi kouzelnickou mytologií, Hadím jazykem, lečitelským nadáním, Snapeovým těhotenstvím a Voldemortem.

„O čem mluvím? O tvé bezvýznamnosti pro svět, ty hloupý kluku!“ zavrčel Snape a ustoupil dozadu, jeho následné kroky se vydaly k lahvi stojící na stolečku u krbu. „Ty neuděláš nikdy nic, ale dostaneš všechno, co by měli mít jiní. Na ostatní pak zbude... tohle!“ ukázal si na břicho a pozvedl sklenku, co si právě nalil.

Dostal se k němu dřív, než do sebe tu sklenku stačil obrátit, snadno mu ji vytrhl z ruky a její obsah chrstl do ohně. Plemeny vzplanuly vysoko, jedno polínko náhlým, krátkým žárem prasklo a vyprsklo do okolí spršku do běla rozžhavených jisker.

„Ve svém stavu nesmíte pít,“ vysvětlil své jednání, když viděl Snapeův šokovaný pohled upřený na náhle prázdnou ruku.

„Co si to dovoluješ, ty malá mudlomilná špíno! Nemáš mi co rozkazovat, jestli něco smím nebo nesmím. Když budu chtít toho červa utopit v alkoholu, tak to udělám a nikdo mi v tom nezabrání.... nikdo. Brumbál, Pán zla, Ministerstvo s gardou bystrozorů a už vůbec ne vy. Jsem váš profesor a... a.. odebírám... já odebírám... uhgt,“ zakončil svůj proslov neurčitým dávivým zvukem a s rukou přitištěnou na pusu se rychle potácel ke dveřím v zádní části pokoje.

Váhal jen nepatrnou vteřinku, než se vrhnul za Snapem. Proběhl za ním jeho ložnicí, matně si při tom uvědomuje, že je zařízená stylově v zelené barvě a na stěně jistě zahlédl zmijozelskou vlajku, pak do dalších dveří, ve kterých se krátce zastavil. Pohled na Severuse Snapea, klečícího na bílých dlaždicích, objímajícího mísu a dávícího do ní obsah žaludku, byl prostě tak šokující, že ho musel jeho mozek zpracovávat. Jeho léčitelská část ho nejspíš rychle probrala v šoku, protože aniž by si to pořádně uvědomil, klečel u lektvaristy na zemi a shrnoval mu z tváře mastné prameny vlasů padající do záchodové mísy. Neváhal ani se nebál trestu, prostě položil ruku na mužova záda a začal je hladit v malých uklidňujících kruzích. Cítil v dlani teplo léčivé magie, viděl, jak jeho ruka slabě září, také cítil nepříjemný pocit kolem žaludku podobný pocitu na zvracení, ale skutečně Snapea neléčil, spíš jen tak předával svou sílu do zvracením se rychle unavujícího těla.

Trvalo to až moc dlouho, než lektvarista konečně zvedl hlavu trochu z mísy. V tu chvíli pustil jeho vlasy a místo toho mu položil ruce kolem ramen, přitahuje si ho k tělu. Musel ho přesunout do nějaké pohodlnější pozice, kde si nebude otlačovat kolena. Třeba na předložku před vanou. Trochu chránila před chladem od podlahy, byla z měkké vlny a dokonce i dost velká, aby na ni mohl posadit dospělého muže. Ještě se ho mohl pokusit odtáhnout vedle do ložnice, jenže zaprvé neměl ani šanci, že by ho skutečně dokázal vytáhnout na nohy při své malé výšce a ještě menší síle, a zadruhé bylo pravděpodobné, že bude zvracet znovu. Měl by to do koupelny moc daleko. Dobře věděl, jak to chodí, vůbec to nebyl první opilec, se kterým se musel potýkat, jen to byl první těhotný opilec.

„Sedněte si tady,“ zatlačil ho na předložku.

Snape kupodivu neprotestoval, zpočátku. Naopak se zdálo, že se celkem ochotně přesunul. V tu chvíli jako kdyby si uvědomil, kdo s ním je a kdo se ho dotýká, prudce Harryho od sebe odstrčil, neodhaduje svou sílu, takže poslal mladíka pěkně tvrdě k zemi.

„Nesahejte na mě, Pottere, a vypadněte!“ zasyčel vztekle, moc účinku to nemělo, ani když se Harry právě zvedal z podlahy. Přeci jen, strašný lektvarový mistr se válel napůl vleže na kusu hadru před vanou a zdál se být polomrtvý. V takové situaci by nevypadal hrozivě ani sám Voldemort.

„A nechat vás tu samotného v tomhle stavu?“ zakroutil hlavou, bez stížností na bolavé rameno a proti Snapeově pření přelezl až k němu a opřel se o vanu zády. „I když se na vás chci hrozně moc vykašlat a prostě vás tu nechat ležet, tak nemůžu. Je to nutkání, co nejde potlačit. Starat se o nemocné a chránit těhotné. Jednou mě to bude stát život, tak se ho snažím kontrolovat.“

„Tak svoje nutkání nekontrolujte a vyléčte mě z počínající kocoviny,“ zachrčel lektvarista s hlavou skloněnou někde v úrovni Harryho pasu, ani černé oči nezvedl nahoru.

„To bohužel nejde,“ odpověděl, nerad, že mu to musí říct. Bylo mu líto, upřímně líto, že muž trpí, a měl také strach, co takové množství alkoholu, co jistě musel vypít, způsobí dítěti. Jednou snad nic, vypadalo v pořádku, když ho viděl naposledy. Raději se podíval znovu. Bylo to pořád stejné, tepající koule rudé magie, nic víc nic míň, žádný pocit ohrožení něčího zdraví.

„Proč byste...“ nedokončil, jen vypadl dávivý zvuk a znovu se vrhl k toaletě.

Harry byl u něj okamžitě, pevně ho držel, když se mu tělo podruhé za krátkou dobu otřásalo v křečích. Už nezvracel doopravdy, jen se dávil a plival trávicí šťávy a vodu. Zřejmě už předtím toho v žaludku moc neměl. Ostrý, kyselý zápach se sice šířil místností, ale kupodivu to Harrymu ani nevadilo. Bylo to snesitelné po tom všem, co už za život viděl, jako loni v Prasinkách, lidé s vnitřnostmi vytrženými ven z těla. Co proti tomu byl zápach opilcových zvratků. Nic.

Když si Snape podruhé obrátil žaludek naruby, tak ho opět odtáhl od mísy a položil mu ruku na čelo. Bylo horké a zpocené. Pro teď lektvarista, zdá se, vzdal snahu se bránit, nebo mu snad byl dotek léčitele opravdu příjemný, to si Harry nebyl jistý. Lidé mu většinou popisovali, že je to úžasné, když je léčí. Někdy to bylo skoro jak extatický stav, což byl doslova Remusův výrok po léčení jeho nohou. Bylo možné, že Snape právě zažíval něco podobného.

Pomohl mu zpátky k vaně, opřel ho o ni a zvedl se, aby sehnal něco k pití. Váhal, jestli hledat po bytě, pochyboval, že by tu měl muž něco jiného než alkohol, tak mávl hůlkou a vyčaroval na hranu umyvadla malou prostou sklenku. Natočil do ní vlažnou vodu, ze studené nebo naopak teplé se zvedal žaludek.

„Tady se napijte a vypláchněte si pusu.“

Nejdřív chtěl sklenku přímo přidržet Snapeovi u pusy, jenže ten k němu s překvapivou rychlostí obrátil hlavu a bleskl černýma očima tak, až měl Harry dojem, že právě zrudl až na konečcích prstů u nohou. Nervózně si odkašlal a položil sklenku na dlaždice. Zdálo se, že se muž dostává z opice líp, než by mladík čekal. Buď toho vypil míň, než se podle usilovného zvracení zdálo, nebo už měl tak skvěle vycvičený letabolismus, že si s alkoholem poradil rychle.

Sledoval Snapea, jak si bere sklenku, upíjí pořádný doušek, vykloktává si pusu a pak to plive do vany vedle sebe. I to dělal s jakousi podvědomou zkušeností stejně, jako když okamžik na to začal ze sklenky usrkávat po malých doušcích. Dál pozoroval, jestli se mu neudělá špatně, ale pro pohodlí se usadil do tureckého sedu na zem. Seděl, díval se a přemýšlel o tom, co tu sakra dělá, proč tu Snapea nenechá nebo proč třeba nezavolá Poppy. Proti tomu se stále stavil podvědomý pocit, že lektvarista je jeho pacient, jeho odpovědnost a že si musí poradit bez cizí pomoci nebo dokonce bez toho, aby mu vůbec muž dovolil se o něj starat. Proklínal za to jak své stupidní léčitelské nadání, tak i svůj ještě stupidnější hrdinský komplex, díky kterému byl ochotný chránit i umaštěného bastarda, jako byl Snape. Roztomilého, hezky zářícího, těhotného, umaštěného bastarda. Shlédl na jeho břicho a díval se, díval se na dítě. V místnosti bylo ticho, Snape byl klidný, jen seděl se zavřenýma očima a svíral sklenku. Harry se mírně pohnul v před, chtěl se ho znovu dotknout, zejména dítěte, v ten samý okamžik lektvarista otevřel oči a přimrazil ho pohledem k zemi.

„Tak proč mě nevyléčíte z kocoviny?“ vrátil se ke svému předchozímu dotazu.

„Protože,“ stáhl se zpět a pevně usadil, „je to jako... bojovat proti větrným mlýnům? Říká se to tak? Dokud máte v krvi alkohol, tak vám poškozuje tělo, dokud je tělo poškozováno, tak já ho nemůžu vyléčit. Myslím tím, když to přijde z venku. Umím léčit nemoci, co si dělá tělo samo, jako Remusova artritida, ale chtít vyléčit vaši kocovinu je stejné, jako chtít vyléčit ránu, ve které je zaražený nůž.

„Pcha! Nadání na nic,“ zavrčel a po krátkém zaváhání klesl zcela na zem. Položil si obličej na studené dlaždičky vedle předložky a dlouze vydechl. Harry ho znepokojeně sledoval. Když tu bude ležet dlouho, tak se nachladí. Měl by ho donutit vstát alespoň do sedu, když už ho nedopraví do postele.

„Neměl byste ležet. Nastydnou vám ledviny,“ upozornil ho s obavou. „To neprospívá dítěti.... myslím. Ten alkohol taky ne. Sice si nejsem přesně jistý, jak takové magické těhotenství funguje, ale vím, že u normálního se nesmí pít, nachladit se a tak vůbec se o sebe špatně starat.“

„Vy jste ještě tady?“ zamumlal lektvarista, nejspíš to mělo být znechuceným tónem, jen se to tak docela nepovedlo. „Vypadněte.“

„Ani náhodou, už jsem řekl. Pojďte, postavím vás na nohy a půjdeme si lehnout,“ s těmi slovy se k němu naklonil, aby ho podebral pod paží a donutil ho vstát. Reakce byla prudká, dostal ránu hřbetem ruky do ramene, až měl dojem, že dostat ji do obličeje, tak by plival zuby.

„Řekl jsem ať na mě ne-sa-há-te!“ cedil mezi zuby po slabikách.

„Víte co? Je mi jedno, co se stane vám, ale není mi jedno, co se stane tomu dítěti. Být na mně, tak klidně můžete jít k čertu, jenže to malé si nezaslouží, aby mu bylo ublíženo,“ zamračil se na něj a přes veškerou bolest a potlačenou zlost se ho znovu pokusil dotknout. „Půjdete dobrovolně nebo použiju hůlku.“

Snape vycenil zuby a naježil se, snad dokonce i doopravdy. Zdálo se, jako kdyby z něho samotného vystřelily neviditelné ostny, nutící Harryho zastavit a zůstat bez pohybu. Najednou měl jistotu, že když to přežene, tak mu lektvarista vážně něco udělá. Musel při sobě mít jistě hůlku, byl jen zázrak, že ji po vší té buzeraci nepoužil.

„Zeptejte se, jestli mi na tom záleží,“ zavrčel a Harrymu sklaplo docela, říkal tu Snape opravdu to, co se zdálo? Že je mu to dítě lhostejné nebo dokonce, že ho vůbec nechce. I kdyby vzniklo neplánovaně, což nespíš taky ano, tak ho přeci nemohl jen tak bez příčiny nenávidět. Ani se ještě nenarodilo, nic mu neudělalo. Nenávist a odpor vzniká časem, když vám ten druhý ubližuje, malý zárodek magie vám nic nedělá.

„Nesejde mi na blahu té věci. Hodlám to co nejdřív zlikvidovat,“ pronesl naprosto bez citu, hrubým, nenávistným hlasem plným odporu.

„To?“ zopakoval nevěřícně. „To?! Není to žádné to! Je to dítě, člověk, miminko, ne nějaký předmět. Nemůžete ho jen tak zabít!“

„Je to moje tělo, můžu si s ním dělat, co chci,“ odsekl Snape.

Mluvil skutečně tak nemilosrdně, jako kdyby si vůbec ani neuvědomoval, že v něm roste nový život. Nechápal, jak to může někdo nevidět. Teď, když už neměl pochyb, tak chápal všechno, co cítil. Rozuměl, že mu jeho léčitelská část už od samého počátku říkala, že to, co má lektvarista v sobě, je nová, živoucí magická podstata. Jen to nebyl schopen pochopit, protože měl mysl omezenou tím, co se učil v mudlovské škole. Vyrůstat mezi čaroději, tak by chápal hned.

„Jenže to je vražda,“ neubránil se tomu, aby mu do hlasu neprosáklo pobouření. Byl by sám ochoten pro záchranu svou nebo jiných zabít, ale naplánovat něčí smrt a vykonat takový skutek, bylo něco zcela jiného, než bojovat o holý život. V tom byla krutost, jakou předváděl Voldemort.

Snape se na něj podíval, krátce to vypadalo, jako když nevěří, načež vydal zvuk podobný štěknutí. Oči mu jiskřily pobavením, v hrudi mu chrčelo, vypadalo to, že se snaží nesmát a štěknutí bylo něco jako smích ve Snapeovském podání.

„Ironické prohlášení,“ ušklíbl se, „Netušil jsem, Pottere, že jste takový aktivista za práva nenarozených. Nechcete si obléknout triko s potiskem embrya, nápisem 'Mám právo na život' a jít pobíhat po Příčné s transparentem? Jestli si doposud vaši fanoušci nemysleli, že jste šílený, tak si to myslet začnou.“

Zamračil se jeho výsměškům. Přes těhotenství, přes ten zvláštní teplý pocit, tohle ho naštvalo. Měl svá přesvědčení často se neshodující s všeobecnými názory, proto je také nikdy nikde moc nepropagoval. Když už to ale udělal, tak si za nimi stál za každou cenu. Nenechal se zviklat ani nepřipustil porážku.

„Každý má právo se narodit a mít rodinu. Ukázat světu, že může něčím být, nějak přispět, něco dokázat. Zabít ho dřív, než se může projevit, je strašně nefér.“

„Život není fér. Jste už dost starý a zkušený v boji, abyste to věděl,“ odmlčel a chvíli se na Harryho zvláštně díval. „A i kdybych, v nějakém pomatení mysli, váš názor vzal za svůj, tak vím, že mi jen pokrytecky lžete. Oběma je nám jasné, že existují lidé, které byste nechal klidně zabít ještě před jejich narozením.“

Sevřel pevně pěsti a uhnul pohledem k zemi. Když přišla řeč na Voldemorta nebo Lestrangeovou, tak nedokázal hlásat život pro všechny. Nenávist vůči nim byla tak velká, že ji nedokázalo potlačit ani jeho léčitelské já. Nepociťoval za to stud, měl přesvědčení spočívající v tom zajistit přežití svoje a svých milovaných za každých okolností. Ne, nesouznělo to s jeho novou mocí našeptávající mu, že přinejmenším život Lestrangerové je vzácný, jenže to na situaci moc nemění. Ty dva, Voldemorta zvláště, nenáviděl a vůbec si nebyl jistý, jak by se zachoval, kdyby dostal šanci se vrátit do minulosti a zabránit samotnému narození budoucího Pána zla.

Každopádně Snapeovo dítě nebyl budoucí temný černokněžník zabíjející lidi po desítkách. Momentálně to byla jenom zářivá rudá magie vznášející v kokonu z modré bubliny v lektvaristově těle. Nic víc, nic míň, budoucí život, který měl právo na to vstoupit na svět bez ohledu na to, kým by se mohl stát.

„To je něco jiného. Vaše dítě není Voldemort,“ namítl. „Je to jenom dítě, obyčejné, nenarodí se proto, aby bylo zlé stejně jako on.“

„Myslíte si, že se lidé rodí pro zlo? Pokud ano, tak právě ta věc, co čekám, k tomu má nejblíže. Tohle,“ přitiskl si ruku na podbřišek, „je tvor zrozený čistě jen z magie a magií bude vládnout jako nikdo jiný. Je to také můj klon. Nové magické jádro si vezme mou fyzickou podstatu, dá ji do šejkru a to, co z něj vypadne, je podoba dítěte. Z druhého otce nemá v těle jedinou buňku. Dovede si představit mě s nadáním a silou, jakou má Brumbál?“

Uznal, že taková představa je přinejmenším nepříjemná, ne-li rovnou děsivá. Lektvarista byl dost mocný čaroděj už sám o sobě, kdyby měl tolik moci jako Brumbál... ne, nedovedl si představit, že by byl krutý jako Voldemort, ale přinejmenším by to byl jeden z nejnesnesitelnějších a zároveň i všemocných čarodějů. Lidé by se ho báli, to nebylo pochyb, jen by neměli skutečný důvod v podobě hromad mrtvých před jeho domem.

„Třeba nebude tak mocné. Kolik lidí se rodí s takovou mocí?“ nadhodil opatrně, dobře si vědom toho, že tu asi něco tak úplně nepochopil.

„Všichni, idiote!“ vykřikl vztekle Snape. „Všechny děti počaté takto se rodí tak mocné. Bez výjimek a nikdy tomu nebylo jinak. Proč si myslíte, že je z minulosti tolik legend a zkazek o čarodějích schopných rozpoutat bouři pouhým mávnutím rukou nebo nechat vybuchnout celé vesnice pohybem obočí? Dřív bylo daleko víc čarodějů zrozených z magického těhotenství a i jejich děti měly velkou moc. Někdo tvrdí, že dokonce všichni nesmírně mocní, slavní čarodějové, včetně všech čtyř zakladatelů, měli přinejmenším v přímých předcích čaroděje z magického těhotenství, nebo v něm byli sami zrozeni. Z jakého důvodu si myslíte, že se Pán zla postaral o to, abych otěhotněl?“

Odporem a hrůzou zbledl. Napadla ho nejspíš ta nejhnusnější myšlenka na světě a to, že dítě, které Snape čeká, je Voldemortův potomek. Samo o sobě bylo hnusné představit si, že by nelidské monstrum jako Pán zla měl potomka, o tom, jak by bylo takové dítě počato, snad ani přemýšlet nechtěl. Byl si jist jen jedním, nikdo by se studené Voldemortovy hadí kůže dobrovolně nedotkl. Nikdo. Ani ta šílená děvka Bellatrix Lestrangeová, která nemilosrdně zabila Siriuse. Takový člověk by musel být slepý, hluchý, bez rukou, bez rozumu... nějaká vykuchaná loutka, nebo být pod uspávacím lektvarem či nesmírně silným Imperiem. Případně... žaludek mu udělal v těle kotrmelec. Mohl být také při plném vědomí, přivázaný k posteli a znásilňovaný něčím, co ani nejspíš nemá lidské tělo. Právě tohle se mohlo Snapeovi stát. Vysvětlovalo to, proč se ho muž tak usilovně snaží zbavit. Kdyby ho porodil, staral se o něj, vychovával ho, pak by si den co den připomínal, jaká strašná věc se mu stala.

„On vás... donutil... on je... to dítě je jeho?“ dostal se sebe po pár neúspěšných pokusech, jednoduše nedovedl vyslovit nahlas 'znásilnění'.

„Cože? Ne, ovšemže ne! To by bylo... Merline, to by bylo nechutné a možná i nemožné, vždyť jsme každý jiného živočišného druhu! Nejspíš budu zase zvracet jen z toho, že si to představuji... brr!“ zhnusením, ovšem beze strachu, se otřásl jako obrovský netopýr, když na něj nalijete vodu. „On rozhodně není otcem, ale jsem si jist, že zajistil, abych otěhotněl. Pozměnil mou magii během nemoci před dvěma měsíci. Pokřivil mě zevnitř jen proto, abych mu zplodil mocné dítě, které pak vykuchá zaživa. Vyrve mu jeho nesmírně silnou magickou podstatu a pozře ji. Tím získá ještě větší moc, než už beztak má. Jediný způsob, jak tomu zabránit, je zničit plod dřív, než on bude mít možnost se k němu dostat. Nehledě na to, že já nejsem žádná zatracená matka rodu.“

„Nevíte, že je to skutečně tak, a i kdyby, tak my vás ochráníme. Já vás ochráním,“ prohlásil pevně. Nedělal to pro Snapeovy krásné oči ani milý úsměv, bylo to pro to dítě a také proto, že Snape byl jeho pacient. Jeho zodpovědnost, nehledě na to, že se to třeba netýkalo jenom léčení. Kdyby se ho někdo zeptal, proč tomu tak je, pak by nedokázal odpovědět. Racionálně byl na lektvaristu pořád naštvaný za to, že se chová jako hulvát, strhává body, je Smrtijed, možná zrádce, jenže silná léčitelská část v něm velela, že nic z toho není podstatnější než zachování života. V tomto případě nebyly stejné pochyby jako u Voldemorta nebo Lestrangeové.

„Samozřejmě že mě ochráníte. Hrdina Harry Potter se vrhne mezi mě a Pana zla, nastavuje svou hruď statečně všem strašlivým kletbám i smrti, to vše proto, abych mohl žít šťastně a spokojeně s malou smrdutou larvou v náručí celých následujících pět minut. Jsem poctěn,“ plival posměch na všechny strany jak čert síru.

„Ano, přesně to bych udělal,“ potvrdil mu rázně, teď už skutečně s počínající zlostí i v hlase.

„V tom případě bych těch pět minut využil k tomu, že bych vám vypitval mozek, naložil ho do lihu a spěšně poslal do mezinárodního magického muzea. Tak kvalitní exponát vola tam ještě nemají. Kdo ví, možná by mi in memoriam dali vyznamenání za nejlepšího badatele století,“ předstíral smrtelnou vážnost.

„Vy jste prostě přesvědčený, že vražda je to nejlepší řešení, a nejste ochotný třeba jen přemýšlet o jiných alternativách,“ vykřikl rozzlobeně. „Nikdo neříká, že se o to dítě musíte starat. Po jeho narození se ho může ujmout někdo jiný. Weasleyovi, Brumbál... do mozkomora i já bych byl lepší, než ho odsoudit k smrti.“

„Nebuďte směšný. Jste jak šílená jehovistka. Nemáte patent na morálku ani právo mi strkat nos do života, něco mi zakazovat nebo naopak přikazovat. Vy rozhodně nejste můj pán, Pottere,“ zavrčel. „Nechte mě být a vypadněte už konečně z mých pokojů. Nechci vás tu, ani jsem vás sem pořádně nezval.“

Nenechal Harryho se znovu bránit. Na to, jak byl ještě před půl hodinu opilý, se nepřirozeně svižně postavil, jen při tom musel jako podpěru použít vanu. Mírně se zapotácel, což vybalancoval s lehkostí skoro až taneční a bez toho, aby si všímal, kam šlape, se pokusil před mladíkem prchnout z koupelny. K tomu mu pro změnu nedal šanci Harry. Stihl včas uhnout rukou před lektvaristovou velkou botou, vyskočit na nohy ve stejnou chvíli jako on a zahradit mu cestu.

Nemínil se vzdát možnosti, že tady a teď muže přesvědčí, aby si dítě nechal. Cítil, nebo spíš doufal, že je nalomený, a proto tak naštvaně odchází. Raději utíká, než aby se postavil faktu, že se smiřuje s budoucím otcovstvím.

„Vy zase nemáte právo mluvit do života a smrti!“ snažil se nekřičet, takže mu hlas přeskakoval, zároveň s tím cítil nepříjemný pálivý pocit, jako kdyby se v něm cosi vzpíralo proti tomu být na Snapea hrubý, přesto pokračoval. „Copak jste jako Smrtijed nenapáchal dost zlého? Teď to můžete napravit.“

„Dočista jste se zbláznil!“ zvýšil hlas už i Snape, Harryho uším to znělo kdoví proč jako naříkání. „Prakticky se mi vloupáte do komnat, děláte mi tu přednášky, slovně mě napadáte, šaháte na mě, i když jsem vám to zakázal, a jste drzí, že jsem to ještě neviděl. Za tohle už vás Brumbál bude muset vyhodit, spratku zatracená. A jestli vás nevyhodí on, tak s tím půjdu výš a nechám vás ze školy vykopat klidně i... klidně i Mistrovými pohůnky!“

„A já... já,“ nemohl pořádně popadnout dech, naříkání mu znělo bez ustání v hlavě a pálení se zhoršilo, „já všem řeknu, že jste těhotný. Ha? Co se pak stane? Nebudete to dítě moct jenom tak zabít bez toho, aby se ostatní starali. Jestli je mocné a jestli ho vážně stvořil Voldemort, tak po vás všichni půjdou, aby se vás sakra zeptali, co jste s ním udělal. Bystrozoři, protože si budou myslet, že jste zabil naši naději na vítězství, a Voldemort, protože jste zabil jeho výtvor. Budete ztracený!“

„Jak se mi opovažuješ vyhrožovat, ty malá špíno!“ bylo znát, že se mu špatně dýchá, když mluví, což Harryho skoro donutilo k němu přiskočit na pomoc, jen skoro. „Zbavím se toho hnusného parazita! Zabiju ho a vás na to klidně donutím se dívat! Já tu věc v sobě nenávidím!“

Harry se nadechl k dalšímu křiku nebo snad k tomu, aby se k lektvaristovi vrhl a začal ho léčit. Snape ve stejnou chvíli zbledl na barvu omítky na stěně. Zapotácel se, narazil zády do umyvadla a přitiskl si ruku k podbřišku.

V ten okamžik mu v hlavě prostě bliklo. Viděl Snapea v celé jeho magické kráse, tentokrát opravdové kráse, fialovomodře jiskřícího, jak byla jeho magie připravená vrhnout se do útoku. A také viděl druhé rudé jádro v jeho břiše. Už netepalo v pravidelném spokojeném rytmu, teď s každým zachvěním nabíralo na síle, rudě jiskřilo a bleskalo. Blesky přecházely do zlatavé, ale také modré, fialové, zelené, oranžové. Svítilo to všemi barvami duhy, podobně jako Brumbál, když se na něj podíval. Nebyl si vůbec jistý, co to znamená, či co se děje, napadlo ho jedině, že dítě bylo poznamenáno vším tím alkoholem nebo možná nějakými lektvary, které si Snape vzal. Pak za to třeba mohl i on sám, když lektvaristu vyprovokoval k tak strašné hádce. Z toho pomyšlení se mu všechno uvnitř zauzlovalo, obrátilo naruby a stáhlo. Prostor po jeho zkroucených orgánech zabrala jemná léčitelské magie odhodlaná zachránit muže i dítě, i kdyby to mělo Harryho stát život.

Jediným krokem byl u něj, sevřel mu pevně rameno a ruku bez zeptání položil na tu Snapeovu, kterou si svíral břicho. Cítil to hned. Pálení přicházející od muže, pocit, který není bolest, ale vy se bojíte, že se bolestí stane. Tento pocit držel lektvaristovo břicho v pevném sevření, ze kterého ho nechtěl pustit.

A pak cítil ještě něco dalšího. Neidentifikoval to jako fyzický stav, pochyboval, že se to bolesti těla třeba jen blížilo. Spíš se to podobalo bezhlasému nářku, který slyšel ještě před chvílí. Měl dojem, že to, co křičí, není nic ve Snapeovi, lépe řečeno, že to k němu tak docela nepatří, a možná to ani neví, že křičí a někomu kolem sebe ubližuje.

„Přestaňte se mě dotýkat,“ zasyčel Snape a pokusil se vytrhnout. Tentokrát neměl šanci. Harry se k němu ještě víc přitiskl, pevně držel jeho rameno a doslova vmačkával jejich spojené ruce do mužova propadlého břicha. Dotýkal se Snapea tak moc, skoro ho držel v náručí, že v tak úzkém kontaktu byl doteď jen s Ginny a párkrát s přáteli, když se ho odvážili obejmout. Na jeden zvláštní okamžik mu mozkem proběhlo něco jako 'sakra, já právě objímám Snapea!' a pak se to rozplynulo v myšlence, že musí vážně bojovat jako lev, aby udržel zmítajícího se muže na místě.

„Neopovažujte se té věci pomáhat. Slyšíte, neopovažujte se ji zachránit! Chci, aby to chcíplo!“ další slova, pokud chtěl něco říct, zanikla v zalapání po dechu.

„Přestaňte to říkat, sakra,“ vyrazil ze sebe Harry udýchaný z boje se silnějším mužem. „To vám dělá to dítě, rozumíte? To ono vám působí bolest. Bojí se toho, že ho chcete zabít a tak se brání. Musíte přestat ty věci říkat, jinak vás bude dál týrat.“

„Nejen, že mě to vysává, ještě mě to bude...“ další zalapání po dechu a pak náhlý klid.

Snape nejdřív strnul pod jeho rukama jako zasažený proudem, dva nebo tři tepy srdce, které se Harrymu odrazily v uších, se nehýbal a následně se jeho tělo uvolnilo. Oči se zavřely. Dech se zpomalil a magická aura se stáhla do sebe. Přestala jiskřit připraveností k boji, zklidnila se a ztlumila svůj žár. Bylo to skoro jako kliknout vypínačem.

Trochu ustoupil dozadu, poskytuje Snapeovi prostor, ale ruce z něj nesundal. Hlavně z jeho břicha. Zaměřil svůj zrak na pulzující barevnou kouli. Nejdřív se zdálo, že se nic neděje, že se tam dál bude vztekle rozepínat, vrhat blesky a jiskřit, jenže po snad nekonečném mlčení, kdy se Snapem ani nepohnul ani nevyslovil jedinou hlásku, i ten barevný žár kolem menší magické podstaty zmizel a zase to byla jenom malé rudá kulička.

Opatrně odtáhl ruce. Tady už ho nebylo třeba. Cítil klid, vyrovnanost zdravého člověka, kterému nemusí pomáhat. Kromě toho ho naplno zachvátil hřejivý pocit na těle. Od chvíle, co sem vešel, aby Snapeovi řekl o jeho stavu, byl jenom vzdálenou vzpomínkou a daleko víc převládal nucený klid, jenž nakonec taky překonal. V tuto chvíli to bylo jako stát jen pár centimetrů od spokojeně se usmívající Tonksové přejíždějící si s láskou v očích po oblině mezi boky. Bylo to stejné jako tehdy na svatbě a trochu podobné pocitu během minulého týdne než... nejspíš než Snape zjistil, že je v jiném stavu.

Snape otevřel oči. Byli podivně prázdné, jako kdyby za nimi vzadu byla silná černá zeď bránící, jak by člověk řekl, nahlédnout skrz oči do lidské duše. Tvář měl nečitelnou, po vzteku nebylo jediné stopy.

„Jste v pořádku, pane?“ zeptal se opatrně, ani on už nebyl rozčílený. Nucená mírnost zase zcela převážila nad jeho výbuchem zlosti. Nebyl to příjemný pocit uvědomit si, že křičel na těhotného člověka, ale mělo to svou světlou stránku. Teď věděl skoro s jistotou, že dokáže léčitelské já překonat, což by se mu mohl hodit v boji. Už žádný strach, že místo boje se Smrtijedy odhodí hůlku a jme se je všechny léčit ze zranění. Tedy snad to půjde.

„Naprosto, Pottere, klidně můžete jít,“ ani tentokrát tam nebyl vztek, ani jediná stopa po něm.

Mlčky ho sledoval, hledal známku toho, že je to jinak. Věděl, že ho nepřesvědčil, aby si dítě nechal, ale třeba se mu povedlo ho nalomit dost, aby ve svém nastalém klidu alespoň přemýšlel o všech pro a proti. Začít o tom se bál, mohl by dítě zase rozrušit a navíc celá jeho léčitelská podstata se vzpírala proti tomu, že by měl Snapea zase třeba jen mírně rozrušit. Byl to takový nepříjemný, nepopsatelný pocit, jako když vám někdo vyhrožuje nepříjemným, a přitom o tom ani nepromluví. Smutné bylo, že mu tak právě vyhrožovalo jeho vlastní já. Nebyl to příjemný pocit.

„Určitě?“ ujišťoval se. „Protože vypadáte... vážně klidně, což...“

„Nitrobrana, hlupáku,“ odsekl, tak tohle byl přeci jen Snape, jak ho znal. „Vezmete nepříjemné emoce a city a zamkněte je na bezpečné místo hluboko ve své mysli, které si za tím účelem vytvoříte. Pokoušel jsem se vás to naučit v pátém ročníku a vy jste neposlouchal.“

Pokušení odseknout, že nic takového se ho učit nepokoušel, jen řval, vyhrožoval a div nerozdával facky, bylo opravdu neuvěřitelně silné, přesto potlačené léčitelskou mocí.

„Dobře, tak já půjde, jen... mohl byste prosím přemýšlet o tom, co jsem říkal?“ zeptal se naléhavě.

„Nemohl. Buďte rád, že vás neproměním v červa a nezavařím do pálenky. Teď jděte,“ vyhodil ho už snad po sté, jen tentokrát se Harry rozhodl, že by opravdu měl poslechnout.

Bez protestů vyšel do ložnice, sklouzl po zdejším vybavení pohledem, ale ani tentokrát nedostal šanci. Temná přítomnost ledově chladného muže za zády ho donutila kvapně se přesunout vedle a rovnou ke dveřím. Vnímal, že jde Snape za ním až k východu z ložnice, ale neobrátil se, aby se ujistil, jak na tom s chůzí je. Každopádně, když otevřel dveře na chodbu a ohlédl se po něm, tak ho viděl opírat se o futro od ložnice. Stál trochu v předklonu, vlasy mu díky tomu zakrývaly celou jeho mrtvolně bledou tvář a vypadal tak, že se nejspíš jen vplazí zpátky dovnitř, padne na postel a bude spát.

Doufal, že to udělá, protože to by bylo pro něj pro teď bezpečné a zdravé.

„Dobrou noc, profesore,“ pozdravil, chvilku čekal, jestli se mu dostane odpovědi, a když nedostalo, tak vyšel na chodbu a zavřel za sebou dveře.

Až když byl venku, cítil chlad na tváři, tak si uvědomil několik podivných a taky znepokojivých věcí. V první řadě, Snape byl těhotný, muž čekal dítě a bylo to úplně normální. Druhá, Snape to dítě nechtěl a chtěl ho zabít. Třetí, Harry by se ho raději ujal, než aby ho nechal zemřít, ač to nebylo jeho dítě a ač nikdy ani koutkem mysli o rodičovství nepřemýšlel. A pak tu byly dvě trochu zábavné věci, byl u lektvaristy v pokoji a jako debil tam někde na zem upustil knihu, co bez výpůjčního listu sebral z knihovny, za což ho madam Pinceová nepustí do knihovny další půlrok. Vracet se pro knihu nehodlal, i když se zařekl, že sem zítra přijde Snapea zkontrolovat.

Pomalu se vydal pryč chodbou.

 

°°0°°

 

Už dál nedokázal ovládat svůj dech. Prudce se mu zrychlil, emoce se vyvalily s provizorního úkrytu a zaplavily celou svou silou. Opřel si zpocené čelo o futro. V hlavě mu tepala bolest, v podbřišku stále cítil přetrvávající pálení a bylo mu opět špatně od žaludku. Takhle příšerně se po alkoholu cítil naposledy ve třinácti, kdy se poprvé opil do němoty a tři dny pak nevylezl z postele. Otec, pobavený jeho utrpením, ho tam chodil třikrát denně kontrolovat a pokaždé se mu posmíval. Tehdy to byla jedna z mála příležitostí, kdy měl Severus dojem, že je na něho jeho otec hrdý. Líbilo se mu, že jeho nenormální zvrhlý kouzelnický syn dělá taky něco normálně chlapského jako pití, protože jak známo, správný chlap pije. Takové názory mu vtloukal do hlavy jeho vlastní otec.

Rodiče. Nejhorší druh zvířat na světě hned po Smrtijedech. Pokřivují mozky svých dětí buď hnusným šišláním a rozmazlováním, kdy pak takové mrně ve světě neobstojí, nebo mu vtloukají rozumy do hlavy ranami pěstí a kopanci. V obou případech nadělají jenom škodu. Něčím takovým by se snad měl podle Pottera stát? Ne, pěkně děkuje, to bude raději tím Smrtijedem na plný úvazek, jestli to půjde i po tom, co zničí tu věc uvnitř.

Jen co na to pomyslel, ucítil uvnitř něco jako magický pohyb, líp by to asi nenazval. Skutečný pohyb to být nemohl, v téhle době měl plod tak velikost obtížné štěnice a v žádném případě se nemohl skutečně hýbat.

Zakázal si myslet na zničení toho až do rána. Když to bude dělat, tak se proti tomu bude věc vzpírat a bude se snažit ho ohrozit možná i na životě. Věc netušila, že přesně takovým chováním mu dává další důvod, proč ji zničit. I kdyby snesl mít to v sobě ještě několik měsíců, i kdyby to dokázal ochránit, tak v žádném případě nechtěl vychovávat spratka, co nejspíš už z kolíbky bude rozhazovat kouzla na všechny strany a obtěžovat mu život. Nemohl, ani něco takového předat dál. Nikdo by se o to starat nechtěl, bylo to moc těžké, šlo by to z ruky do ruky, až by to dopadlo stejně jako Pán zla. Mocné, ale pokřivené nejen krví,kterou tomu předá, protože on si o sobě samozřejmě nemyslel, že je milý člověk, ale i výchovou a prostředím.

Znovu se utvrdil v tom, že není jiná možnost.

Obrátil se a pomalu se vydal k posteli. Nějaký zázrakem, i přes bolest v hlavě, únavu a tepající tlak namožených svalů i na místech, kde zaručeně svaly neměl, se mu podařilo převléct se do pyžama. Klesl na postel a sotva se jeho hlava dotkla polštáře, tak usnul hlubokým napůl opileckým spánkem.


	9. Pozdě bycha honiti

Spěchal chodbami směrem k Severusovým pokojům tak rychle, až za ním jeho dlouhý bílý vous vlál, rolničky na jeho konci zběsile cinkaly a on si musel podkasat hábit tak, že mu byly vidět snad i podvazky na ponožkách. Kdyby věděl, že bude dneska běhat, tak si oblékl kalhoty, jenže kdo mohl tušit, že bude Severus tak rychlý ve svém bádání a že se nepřijde předem poradit.

Jistě, Albus to tušit měl, a proto si teď v duchu nadával do bláznů. Stejně jako proklínal hrad za to, že jeho ochranná kouzla na krbech jsou tak účinná. Když si ho Severus jednou zamknul, tak to mohl být jedině on, kdo ho také odemkne, a dokonce ani jeden z momentálně nejmocnějších čarodějů světa se přes ně nemohl dostat. Kdyby ano, tak už tu dávno Tom uspořádal večírek pro sebe a své Smrtijedy. Byla to stará magie hradu, chránící všechny nejen před útokem zvenčí, ale i před skutečnými, nefalšovanými, zákeřnými útoky jednoho obyvatele na druhého. Na dětské šarvátky se takové věci samozřejmě nevztahovaly. Nad tím se hrad jen pousmál, zakroutil hlavou a dál se nezajímal. A někdy se, merlinžel, nezajímal stejně ani o závažné věci, jako byla Severusova indispozice. Měl vlastní hlavu a záměry, kterým mnohdy nerozuměl ani Albus.

Kdyby hrad nebyl trucovitý, tak by teď neskákal po schodech do sklepení jako potrefený kamzík a nebál se o mladého lektvaristu. Nejen o Severuse, ale i o jeho dítě.

Ve své podstatě se nestalo nic tak hrozivého, jen za Minervou přišli dva třeťáci, že se pan profesor Snape nedostavil na ranní hodinu. Dosti znepokojená učitelka přeměňování se hned letaxovala do ředitelny a vyptávala se, jestli Severus nebyl v noci 'náhle indisponován'. Nebyl. Nikdy neměl tak naspěch na Smrtijedské setkání, aby nemohl alespoň prohodit krbem zprávu do ředitelny v nějakém krátkém psaníčku. To znamenalo, že Severus nepřišel na hodinu z nějakého jiného důvodu, a jediným důvodem, co by ho zdržel od dodržování povinností, byla vážná nemoc nebo smrt.

Usoudil z toho tedy, že v lepším případě je Severusovi jenom špatně z těhotenství, v horším, že našel lektvar, pomocí kterého své dítě zabije, použil ho a teď je mu hodně zle v mnoha smyslech toho slova. Albus ten lektvar znal, špatné namíchání nebo špatné požití v kombinaci třeba s obyčejným rajčetem, mohlo způsobit vážné problémy, dokonce i smrt.

Dobře si vědom všech rizik se nejdřív pokusil najít Harryho. Pro všechny na hodině Dějin čar a kouzel to byl velký šok, včetně samotného profesora, když se sám ředitel objevil ve dveřích a sháněl se po Harrym. Nejdřív Hermiona s Ronem popírali, že by věděli, kde je, když jim ale řekl, že jde možná o něčí život, tak přiznali, že se mladík ulil, aby s mladou Ginny Weasleyovou mohl jít někam ven. To byl krajně neurčitý pojem 'šel někam ven'. On nebyl všemocný, nemohl si jen tak z prstu vycucat, kde na mnoha akrech zahrad, lesů, luk a strání kolem Bradavic se může Harry nalézat. Léčitele by potřeboval, leč ho neměl, tak nechal Harryho být a svůj hněv na něj odložil na později a pospíšil si poslat vzkaz Poppy, ať na něj čeká u Severusových dveří. Přes ty by se v případě potřeby dostal tím, že vyhodí celou stěnu do vzduchu.

Konečně zdolal schodiště, prudce zabočil, sklouzl se po hladkých podrážkách svých papučí, takže parádně vybral zatáčku a pak už jen urazil těch posledních pár metrů k Poppy nervózně postávající u vchodu k Severusovi.

„Pokoušela jsem se na něj doklepat, jenže neotvírá,“ hlásila hned lékouzelnice. „Zkoušela jsem i pár zaklínadel na odemčení, ale nestačila. Dovnitř se nedostanu.“

Rázně přikývl. Přistoupil ke dveřím a přejel po jejich dřevě rukou. Cítil Severusovu magii ve vrstvách pečlivě nanesenou na dřevě. Nebylo to nic speciálního, jen to, co používal vždy. Obvyklá zámková a odpuzovací kouzla, aktivující se automaticky společně s celohradní večerkou, kdy se zhasínaly louče. Mohl být stejně dobře v tu dobu venku nebo uvnitř, v obou případech by se dveře zamkly.

Odstoupil zase zpět, vytáhl hůlku a párkrát mávl. Ať si Severus myslel, co chtěl, dostat se dovnitř přes tyhle jednoduché obrany bylo pro Albuse snadné, to jen lékouzelnice nebyla tak zběhlá v překonávání zámkových a ochranných kouzel. Její moc a nadání pravděpodobně končily někde kousek nad Alohomora. Druhým mávnutím dveře otevřel a vstoupil dovnitř jako první. Uvítala ho tam samozřejmě tma, takže mávl rukou a rozsvítil potřebné svíčky a svícny v okolí. Tady v přední části Severus nebyl, musel tedy být v ložnici, jen zvláštní, že na ně ještě nevletěl s hůlkou v ruce. Znepokojen tímto faktem a následován v těsném závěsu Poppy se rychle vydal ke dveřím do spací části. Při cestě na něco šlápl. Byla to kniha jen tak pohozená na zemi. Jen pohnul rukou a ona mu sama vylétla do dlaně. Stačilo ji jen rozevřít, aby poznal, co je to za publikaci. Znamenalo to jediné, Severus našel, co hledal, nejspíš už někdy včera nebo předevčírem a dnes to udělal. Kniha se snad sama vlastní vůlí otevřela přímo na stati o magickém těhotenství, zakončené receptem na interrupční lektvar. S pocitem něčeho zabodnutého v srdci pevně zaryl nehty do kožené vazby knihy.

„Co to je?“ zeptala se Poppy a nahlédla mu přes rameno. „Ach, Morgano, velká léčitelko, on to vážně udělal,“ povzdechla si tichounce.

„Ještě nevynášejme urychlené soudy,“ odpověděl jí, ač už sám neměl moc nadějí. Nevěřil, že by si Severus prostě jen tak rozmyslel svůj plán dítěte se zbavit. Měl ho začít přesvědčovat hned, víc na něj zatlačit, navrhnout mu například variantu, že se o dítě postará, když ho odnosí. Nebyl ještě nemohoucím starcem, chystajícím se v příštím měsíci umřít a byl si jist, že následujících dvacet let ještě přežije.

Jenže to neudělal, upokojil se myšlenkou, že Severus nebude přeci tak zdatný. Byl hloupý. Nikdo na škole nebyl tak cílevědomý a kontrolychtivý jako mladý lektvarista. Už jen těhotenství byla ztráta kontroly nad sebou samím, proto neviděl mladík jinou alternativu, než dítě zabít. Pro vlastní naivitu ztratil Albus to, po čem po celý život toužil.

Společně s knihou odložil na pohovku i svou lítost a vykročil rychle ke dveřím ložnice. Byl v půlce, když se prudce rozrazily a na jejich prahu stál s napřaženou hůlkou Severus, opírající se o futro dveří. Vypadal na pohled doopravdy příšerně. Rozcuchaný, bledší než obvykle, krvavé oči, byl prostě takový... Jako kdyby před okamžikem viděl smrt, stojící mu u nohou postele.

„Co to...“ zeptal se místo vyslání kletby, už to znamenalo, že je mimo sebe. „Pane řediteli?“ opatrný dotaz, jako kdyby se přesvědčoval, že se mu to jenom nezdá.

Najednou už se neubránil skutečnému zoufalství. Viděl mnoho lidí zemřít, jistěže ano, a byli i tací, kteří umírali kvůli němu, včetně těch, kterým defakto řekl, aby zemřeli, jenže smrt nenarozeného dítěte bylo něco, co za život přímo nezažil ani on. Sto let bez spatření zmaření života ještě předtím, než začal, za to děkoval Prozřetelnosti snad každý den, stejně jako za mnoho jiných věcí. Dnes ho ale opustila a ukázala mu, jak to vypadá.  
„Ach Severusi... je mi to tak líto...“ zašeptal tiše, ale to už byl skoro u mladého lektvaristy, „Tak líto, můj chlapče.“  
Vztáhl ruku a zlehka se dotkl mladíkovy tváře. Bylo mu to dovoleno, Severus jen mrkal, podobný vyplašenému zvířeti, a nedělal vůbec nic. Albus ho proto objal. Ovinul mu ruce pevně kolem zad a přitáhl si ho co nejtěsněji k sobě i přes hubenou paži omylem nešikovně vklíněnou mezi jejich těly. Bylo to snad poprvé, co ho takhle držel, s nosem mezi mastnými prameny černých vlasů. Když byl Severus chlapec, jak si teď vybavoval, brával ho občas kolem ramen. Pokaždé to bylo, když si přišel stěžovat na Jamese Pottera a jeho Poberty, nebo když ho přivedl nějaký učitel s podezřením, že mu jiní žáci ve škole ubližují. Malý chlapec, později mladíček, vždycky jen strnule seděl či stál, hlavu spíš odvrácenou stranou, ramena sevřená v křeči a neutíkal jen proto, že se bál trestu. Ředitel byl přeci ředitel, tomu se neodporovalo, zároveň se mu však nic neřeklo. Zaryté mlčení o mnohém bylo jednou ze Severusových předností, stejně jako jeho prokletí. Mlčel i teď. Nehybný v Albusově náruči, přesto však ne zcela křečovitý, spíš se zdál být nepřirozeně uvolněný.

Za zády uslyšel prudký nádech, jako kdyby Poppy zadržovala slzy.

„Může mi někdo konečně říct, kdo umřel, že ho všichni oplakáváte?“ zavrčel mu Severus u ucha. „Jestli ministerská sova přiletěla s partem mého otce, tak doufám, že jste ho přinesl s sebou. Chci si ho už roky vystavit na stěnu mezi mé lektvarové diplomy.“

Odtáhl se, momentálně zmatený jako už dlouho ne. Nepředpokládal, že by Severus přiznal třeba jen záchvěv bolesti nad ztrátou svého dítěte, který by jistě musel cítit, to bylo přirozené, zároveň si nemyslel, že by po něčem tak důležitém vtipkoval. Spíš to viděl na agresivitu, podrážděnost, návaly melancholie podobné těm, co společně prožívali krátce po prvním Voldemortově pádu a tím pádem po Lilyině smrti. Nebylo to správně, snad jedině že by...

Položil ruku na Severusovo břicho a soustředil se. Chvíli to trvalo, vždy to chvíli trvalo, než našel tu správnou strunu ve své mysli, na kterou hrála magie ostatních čarodějů. Když ji zachytil, pak podvědomě věděl, cítil moc toho, jehož se dotkl. Nebylo to to, co viděl Harry, nepromítla se mu před očima aura, ač to byla schopnost, kterou léčitelům vždy záviděl. Jeho vnímání bylo daleko více nejisté, nestálé a hlavně subjektivní, přesto právě teď zachytil kromě mladíkovy drsné, zocelené a trochu temné magie i zářivou, čistou a neuvěřitelně silnou, pomalu nabírající další sílu v Severusově nitru.

„Tys to neudělal,“ vydechl a tentokrát nechal své štěstí úmyslně vyplout na povrch. Cítil, že se mu oči naplňují slzami úlevy. Zato Severusův obličej zkameněl a potemněl. Ustoupil trochu dozadu, přerušuje veškerý kontakt mezi nimi.

„Ne, neudělal,“ pronesl zvláštním plochým hlasem, neobvyklým i pro něj. „Proto jste sem vtrhli uprostřed noci? Chtěli jste se přesvědčit, jestli v sobě pořád mám tu věc?“

„Uprostřed noci? Je devět ráno, Severusi. Nedostavil ses na první vyučovací hodinu a my,“ ohlédl se krátce po přikyvující Poppy, „jsme se báli, jestli jsi neudělal něco neuváženého bez našeho dozoru.“

„To není možné. Já nikdy nezaspím,“ ohradil se dotčeně mladík, evidentně nevěřil, že mu Albus říká pravdu, protože vzápětí mávnul hůlkou a vyvolal si datum a čas. Jen překvapeně zamrkal, když se před ním rozsvítil ciferník jasně hlásající, že je deset minut po deváté. Náhle vypadal zmateně, ba až bezradně a křehce, alespoň takovým se zdál být v Brumbálových očích. Kdyby mohl, tak by ho znovu objal, tak jako to udělal před chvílí, byl si ale jist, že by to mladík neuvítal.  
„V těhotenství jsou poruchy spánku běžné, ať už nespavost nebo naopak přílišná spavost,“ vložila se do toho Poppy. „Nevypadáte moc dobře, profesore, jestli bych se na vás s dovolením mohla podívat...“ naznačila pohyb, jako kdyby k němu chtěla vykročit.

„Nepotřebuji žádnou pomoc,“ odmítl rázně. „Dokážu se z kocoviny vyléčit sám, těhotenství nebo ne. Stejně jsem si chtěl vzít na dnešní dopoledne volno, jen jsem... zapomněl vám to říct, pane řediteli. Takže vám to říkám teď, vybírám si na dnešek pár hodin dovolené z těch tří set dní, co mám nastřádaných za všechny ty roky.“

Albus se podíval po lékouzelnici, ta se podívala na něj a pak se zamračila na mladého lektvaristu. Oba měli jasně na jazyku to samé, že by neměl v těhotenství pít, jenže to teď bylo podružné. Podstatné bylo, že oba věděli, proč si nejspíš Severus bere dovolenou. Kniha hovořila sama za sebe.

„Svou dovolenou samozřejmě dostaneš,“ přikývl vážně a upřel na lektvaristu vážný pohled. „Jen si myslím, že bychom si ještě měli teď všichni sednout a probrat alternativy. Měl bys totiž vědět, že to, co se chystáš udělat, není tvá jediná možnost. Nechtěl jsem s tebou o tom mluvit tehdy na ošetřovně, protože jsi byl velice rozrušený a já doufal, že až se uklidníš, tak třeba změníš...“  
„Může mi někdo vysvětlit, kde se ve všech v mém okolí bere ta touha starat se o nějakého spratka? Co víc, starat se o mého spratka?!“ přerušil ho Severus velice neurvale. „To je to, co jste mi chtěl navrhnout, že? Já to donosím a porodím a vy se pak budete pyšnit miminem stejně mocným, jako jste vy sám. Chcete něco vědět? Takovou radost bych vám neudělal, ani kdyby to nebyl výsledek machinací Pána zla, ale pouhá hříčka přírody. Už jen z principu to dítě nikomu nedám, kdybych si ho nechal, protože oni by to měli bez práce. To já bych se s tím tahal devět měsíců a musel to rodit. Obrovskou magickou dírou v břiše!“

„Není nutné být na pana ředitele hrubý,“ zastala se Albuse lékouzelnice, ač se ji o to neprosil. „Už jsme pochopili, že nemáte zájem se o dítě starat, jen si oba myslíme, že ho není nutné hned zabít.“

„Já ho nezabíjím, do mozkomora,“ zavrčel tichým hlasem. „Celé věky, přes všechna náboženství i zákony, se ženy zbavovaly nechtěných dětí ještě před jejich narozením. Proč je mi tohle právo upíráno a všichni kolem mě tlačí do toho, abych si tu věc nechal? Neudělám to, to je mé poslední slovo. Dám Vám jedině tak možnost být tu se mnou a postarat se o mě, kdyby nastaly komplikace. Jestli nechcete, tak jděte.“  
Viděl, že Severusův názor je skutečně neotřesitelný, a on neměl žádný argument, kterým by ho přesvědčil o opaku. Mohl mu říct, že by se dítě dalo použít k boji proti Voldemortovi, jenže to už dozajista mladého lektvaristu dávno napadlo a zamítl to kvůli příliš velkému riziku. Též se mu mohl pokusit vnuknout myšlenku, že nositelé mocných čarodějů mají velkou úctu veřejnosti. Tak tomu skutečně bylo, jenže ta úcta trvala jen do jejich smrti, po ní ji pak většinou úspěchy jejich dětí mnohonásobně převážily a otcové byli zapomenuti nebo připomínaní jen vlastními potomky. To Severus také moc dobře věděl. Dalo se zkusit objasnit mu, že v době těhotenství bude mít přístup k magii dítěte, tak jako tomu je i u běžného těhotenství, jen u toho magického je to silnější a samotný zdroj je mnohonásobně větší. Jenže to už mladík nejspíš také věděl, takže si byl dobře vědom toho, že po narození dítěte bude opět jen tak mocný, jak byl předtím. Nemělo to trvalý efekt, takže to defakto nebylo k ničemu. Napadla ho i myšlenka, hluboko v koutku jeho stařecké mysli, kde sídlil stratég a vojevůdce, že by mohl Severuse donutit dítě odnosit tak trochu násilím. Nezavřel by ho do hradní hladomorny, to ne, ale mohl naznačit, že když to udělá, dítěte se zbaví, tak mu přestane poskytovat ochranu a udá ho. Tím pádem by šel lektvarista okamžitě do Azkabanu, obviněný z mnoha zločinů, v první řadě nejspíš z vraždy a mučení. Sám by vyvázl z obvinění z křivé výpovědi a dalších přečinů díky svému jménu a také proto, že uměl opravdu dobře hrát sklíčeného starce, doufajícího ve své dobrosrdečnosti v nápravu provinilce, za něhož cítil zodpovědnost, protože byl kdysi jeho nadaným a oblíbeným žákem.

Nic z toho ale udělat nedokázal. Opravdu snad byl tím dobrosrdečným starcem, doufajícím v Severusovu nápravu a v to, že si zvolí správně. A v případě, že nezvolí, za ním tedy hodlal stát jako opora. Nemohl skrýt neskonalou lítost, stejně jako bolest srdce už jen ze samotné představy, že lektvarista skutečně ukončí život vzácnému dítěti. Přešel k pohovce a pomalu, unaveně se na ni posadil. Běh dolů ho zmohl, až teď si to pořádně uvědomoval, když na něj zároveň dolehla i jistá beznaděj situace.

„Já tvé rozhodnutí respektuji, chlapče, a zůstanu tu s tebou, pokud mě o to žádáš,“ povzbudivě se usmál.

„Jsem lékouzelnice, nemusím se svými pacienty ve všem souhlasit, abych se o ně starala. Poskytnout jim ošetření, útěchu, respekt a vyslechnout jejich přání, je má povinnost. Přísahala jsem tak při Morganě a svou přísahu nikdy neporuším,“ řekla se vší vážností, ba až slavnostně, Poppy.

Mladík mezi nimi chvíli těkal pohledem, jak si nejspíš nebyl jistý, jestli jim věřit tak rychlou porážku, pak jen mírně přikývl hlavou a bez dalšího slova přešel k policím u zdi, odkud sundal dřevěnou skříňku. Byla z magického dřeva, stejného, z jakého se vyrábí hůlky, obvykle používaného k uložení lektvarů, které potřebovaly během zrání působení magie. Mezi ně patřil i tento zvláštní interrupční lektvar. Zjevně se tedy Severus rozhodl, že když už tu všichni jsou, tak rovnou přejde k věci.

Albus sledoval, jak skříňku otvírá a vytahuje z ní na první pohled neškodně vypadající lahvičku s růžovým obsahem, přičemž uvažoval, jaké to bude. Sledovat smrt dítěte... netušil, ale brzy to pozná.

Vzhlédl k Poppy, ta se netvářila nijak. Zakryla všechno profesionální maskou lékouzelnice. Se zvláštním uvědoměním mu došlo, že ona jistě nevidí vyvolaný potrat poprvé. Nepracovala v Bradavicích odjakživa, strávila několik dlouhých let také u Munga, kde prý byla svědkem mnoha zlých věcí. Nikdy to blíž nespecifikovala, jen při své žádosti o místo řekla, že už dál nechce vídat to, co v nemocnici, a doufala, že tady v Bradavicích se už s ničím takovým nesetká. Slíbil jí, že nikoliv, tehdy bylo největším zraněním ve škole, když jeden spolužák nafoukl hlavu druhému, ale za těch posledních šest let, co sem chodil i Harry, se musela Poppy potýkat s nesčetným množstvím úrazů nespadajících pod běžné školní zranění. V loňském roce pak léčila ty, co byli zraněni v bitvě. Také nic pěkného, přestože jich bylo jen pár, protože konflikt, i přes své strašlivé poselství, netrval víc než jedinou hodinu. Bude se jí pak muset omluvit.

„Vy to chcete udělat teď hned?“ zeptala se, nejspíš pro jistotu a ještě trochu strnula v rameno.

„Teď, za půl hodiny, za hodinu... to na věci nic nemění. Nebudu tu s vámi dobu sedět mlčky a zbytečně plýtvat časem,“ posadil se vedle Albuse na pohovku. „Mám ještě odpolední vyučování, na které bych rád šel.“  
„S tím musím zásadně nesouhlasit,“ prohlásila rázně lékouzelnice a složila si ruce na prsou. „Chci, abyste dnes celý den odpočíval, šetřil se, nejlépe ležel. Umíte si vůbec představit, jaký je to pro organismus šok?“

„Umím,“ odpověděl jí prázdně, „ale to nic neznamená. Za celou dobu, co tu učím, jsem nikdy nebyl nemocný, nevzal jsem si volno na celý den, ani když mi bylo hodně zle, a nehodlám s tím teď začínat. Beztak mi to těhotenství zasáhlo do života víc, než jsem chtěl.“

„Poppy má pravdu. Tvou žádost jsem vztáhl na celý den, ne jen na dopoledne. Nemusíš se dnes vracet do školy, ostatně ani zítra nebo pozítří. Klidně si můžeš vzít dovolenou na celý příští týden,“ navrhl mu odpočinek, doufaje, že ho následky jeho neuváženého činu nezasáhnou v takové míře.

Nezdálo se však, že by to Severus jakkoliv oceňoval. Jeho výraz spíš jasně říkal, že je mu to proti mysli víc než cokoliv, co mu kdy Albus nařídil, doporučil nebo do čeho ho vmanipuloval.

„Ne, žádná týdenní dovolená. Dnes to ukončím a už nikdy o tom nechci slyšet ani slovo. Rozumíte?“ sjel je oba temným pohledem, pod kterým se obvykle většina lidí třásla strachy. Lékouzelnice uhnula pohledem kamsi do prázdna, Albus ten se nebál ani trochu, jen přikývl, že chápe.

Mladý kouzelník přestal pouštět hrůzu na všechny strany. Zlehka, zkušeným chvatem lektvaristy, vytáhl palcem zátku, zaraženou pevně do křišťálové lahvičky. Chtěl ji zvednout k puse, Albus ho sledoval a Poppy jej přerušila.

„Chci se na ten lektvar nejdřív podívat. Kdyby byl špatně namíchaný, pak věřím, že by vás mohl i zabít, takže pokud mi dovolíte...“  
„A vy snad víte, jak má vypadat?“ zeptal se Severus příkře, věda, že její odpověď bude muset být ne. Žádný lékouzelník ani lektvarista v Británii už přes sto let tento lektvar nenamíchal, nebylo ho třeba. Pravdu však měla lékouzelnice v tom, že by ho měl zkontrolovat někdo, kdo ho zná.

„Já vím. Podívám se na něj,“ nežádal o svolení, jen si prostě lahvičku vzal ze Severusových rukou. Povšiml si při tom, že jsou chladné, ba až ledové a jemně se chvějí. Zahleděl se do mladíkových černých očí, chtěl skrz ně vyčíst, v jaké je lektvarista náladě, narazil však na těžko zdolatelnou, možná dokonce zcela nezdolatelnou, černou zeď. Nakonec ale nemusel nic číst, stačilo, že Severus uhnul pohledem a podíval se někam do stěny.

Svíral lahvičku v ruce. Bylo by teď snadné ji upustit na zem, rozbít a nechat zmizet knihu ležící hned vedle jeho ruky, nemyslel si ale, že by to k něčemu bylo. Severus si lektvar úspěšně namíchal jednou, dokázal by to bez mrknutí oka udělat znovu i bez receptu v knize, měl na ně dokonalou paměť, a navíc si každý nový recept, který se naučil, zapsal a uložil do své vlastní knihy, obsahující mimo jiné i desítky a desítky metrů jeho lektvarových pokusů. Takže ne, nemělo by to smysl.

Čichem, zrakem i magií zkontroloval lektvar. Byl samozřejmě dokonalý, přesně jak se dalo očekávat.

Vrátil ho bez váhání nebo komentáře zpátky do mladíkovy nastavené ruky. Nevzdával se ho snadno, opravdu ne, jen neměl jinou možnost. Příliš málo času, příliš moc urputný a zavilý lektvarista. Kombinace hříček osudu, která mu nebyla nakloněna.

Mladý muž se opřel do pohovky, lahvičku držel mezi prsty a prohlížel si její obsah. Zdál se být hypnotizován, ztracen v myšlenkách kdesi mimo tento svět. Strnulý, podobný soše rozhodující se, jestli obživne nebo ne. Váhal snad nad tím, jestli dělá správnou věc? Pokud ano, tak co teď měl Albus udělat? Byl mocný a starý, jenže tahle situace mu byla neznámá. Jedním slovem by mohl způsobit, že mladý muž lektvar odloží, stejně jako že ho do sebe jedním loknutím obrátí. Promluvit bylo jako vstoupit na ostrou hranu meče, ze kterého můžete kdykoliv spadnout.

Mlčení mohlo mít dost dobře stejný účinek. Dotek by mohl skončit katastrofou.

Naklonil se blíž, až na hranici snesitelné vzdálenosti, olízl si rty, částečně skryté za vousy, a nadechl se, aby promluvil. V tu chvíli se Severus pohnul, prudce vrazil Albusovi lahvičku do rukou a vystřelil z místnosti směrem do koupelny, jako bodnutý šídlem. Přes dvoje otevřené dveře bylo okamžik na to slyšet dávivé zvuky.

Lékouzelnice se pohnula vpřed, byl rychlejší, vyskočil a zastoupil jí cestu. Strnula na místě.

„Půjdu za ním a pokusím se s ním ještě promluvit. Pohlídej to, prosím,“ s těmi slovy jí vtiskl do ruky lahvičku. Převzala ji, pevně sevřela a přikývla.

„Kdyby měl bolesti nebo například zvracel krev, tak mě okamžitě zavolejte. Jinak tady počkám,“ pokynula k pohovce.

Ještě než zmizel v ložnici, tak zahlédl, jak si Poppy sedla, pak už veškerou jeho pozornost upoutal Severus. Už nezvracel, naopak, stál u umyvadla a omýval si obličej, jen tiché hučení plnící se nádržky na vodu někde ve stěně signalizovalo, že vůbec někdo toaletu použil.

Přešel pomalu za mladíkova záda a pohlédl mu do očí přes jejich společný odraz v zrcadle. Lektvarista mu pohled tentokrát oplácel dokonce bez toho, aby se cokoliv snažil říct. Věděl, že mu Albus nemůže číst myšlenky skrz odraz očí, proto se tomu přestal aktivně bránit a jeho vnitřní boj se teď zračil na černé hladině jeho zorniček. Ani z toho nemohl vyčíst nic konkrétního, dostat odpověď na otázku, jestli je to mladý muž stále ochotný udělat nebo ne.

„Nedokážu to,“ promluvil tiše po dlouhé době, kdy si vzájemně hleděli do očí bez toho, aby na sebe skutečně pohlédli. „Nevím, co se... jen to prostě nedokážu. Do háje!“ tiše zaklel a přikryl si rukou tvář skloněnou k umyvadlu.

„To nevadí, chlapče,“ dovolil si opatrně položit svou starou dlaň na nahrbené rameno. „Všechno bude dobré. Nejsi tady na to přeci sám, máš mě a uvidíš, že i všichni ostatní ti pomohou, až tu šťastnou novinu zjistí.“

„Nepřipadá v úvahu!“ vykřikl a prudce se k Albusovi obrátil. „I když si to nechám, tak to nehodlám roztrubovat všude po chodbách. Nechci zvláštní zacházení jen kvůli těhotenství, to není smrtelná nemoc a já bych jednoduše nesnesl, aby se na mě lidé dívali jako na... relikt staré magie. Bohatě stačí, že to na hradě vědí celí tři lidé.“  
„Tři?“ povytáhl obočí, do dvou ještě počítat uměl, on, Poppy a... „Ach, předpokládám, že máš na mysli Harryho. Jsem si jist, že musel vidět změny v tvém magickém poli stejně jako samotnou druhou podstatu, patřící dítěti, ale pochybuji, že si to spojil. Vyrůstal u mudlů, tam, pokud vím, muži nemohou počít a nosit dítě.“  
„On si to nejen spojil, on za mnou dokonce včera večer drze přišel a obtěžoval mě tu skoro dvě hodiny,“ složil si ruce na prsou, ale jak byl pobledlý a udýchaný, tak to vůbec nebudilo ten strašný dojem, jaký by mělo. „Měl tu přednášku na téma práv nenarozených dětí a práv každého dokázat, že je užitečný. Nedokázal jsem ho vyhodit, protože... jsem vyprazdňoval žaludek do toaletní mísy. Určitě se vám brzy donesou podrobnosti, až svým kamarádíčkům detailně popíše, jak Severus Snape visel přes okraj záchodu a máchal si vlasy ve vlastních zvratcích. Budou z toho nadšení.“

„Nemyslím si, že by Harry někomu řekl o tom, v jakém stavu tě včera viděl. Není z těch, co roznáší pomluvy,“ nesouhlasil se Severusovou obavou a zároveň se jeho hněv na mladého Nebelvíra výrazně zmenšil. Uvědomoval si, že to byl právě možná Harry se svým plamenným proslovem, který donutil Severuse změnit názor. Dobře si pamatoval, jak moc umí být chlapec přesvědčivý, když jsou jeho emoce pohnuté a bouřlivé. Jeho výčitky za smrt kmotra byly nejen upřímné, ale svým způsobem i pravdivé a dokázaly Albusovi říct mnoho o tom, kde se mýlil. Jestli udělal to samé Severusovi, tak ač to bylo k těhotnému nevhodné, mohlo to pomoct mu prozřít a spatřit, jaký neuvěřitelný dostal dar, když mu Prozřetelnost svěřila do rukou mocné a krásné dítě, které právě čekal. Nejspíš si to ještě neuvědomoval vědomě, na to byl příliš v šoku a příliš rozpolcený, ale podvědomě už věděl.

„O tom si povíme večer,“ zasyčel a prudkým pohybem hlavy si odhodil pramen vlasů z čela. Tohle už byl daleko víc Severus, kterého znal, než ten, jehož ráno překvapili v jeho pokoji.

Vlídně se na něj usmál. Chtěl mu poděkovat za jeho rozhodnutí, jenže věděl, že slovy by prostě nedokázal vyjádřit své pocity, a i kdyby ano, tak Severus by jejich význam nepochopil. Netušil, že má něco, po čem Albus vždy toužil, ani to, že odteď je na prvním místě seznamu nejchráněnějších lidí na světě... dobrá, s nepříjemným pocitem si musel racionálně přiznat, že až na druhém, Harry byl dítětem věštby, jediný schopný zabít Voldemorta, ale na tom veskrze nezáleželo. Být na prvních dvou místech znamenalo, že pro vás Albus Brumbál položí život; kdo jiný tohle mohl říct.

„Teď, když mě omluvíte, se půjdu připravit na vyučování,“ chtěl ho Severus vystrnadit, nedovolil mu to.

„To v žádném případě,“ zamítl rázně v prvním z mnoha popudů Severuse chránit. „Lektvarové výpary jsou většinou toxické, i při použití filtrů na obličej se do těla dostávají škodliviny, když je tomu člověk vystaven osm hodin denně. Škodí to tvému tělu i dítěti. Lektvary už učit nebudeš, dokud neporodíš.“  
„Děláte si srandu?“ zasyčel pobouřeně. „To mám celých následujících osm měsíců sedět zavřený tady ve sklepení nebo nanejvýš dělat dozor při jídle? Já nejsem žádná nemohoucí stará důchodkyně.“  
„Neurážej starší lidi, Severusi, a nezapomínej, že tu s jedním mluvíš,“ napomenul ho měkce. „Neřekl jsem, že přestaneš učit, spíš bych ti mohl nabídnout jiné místo.“  
„Obranu?“ vyhrkl hned mladík. „V tom mi těhotenství nepřekáží. První čtyři ročníky mohu vyučovat jen z učebnice, u pokročilejších pak postačí, když kolem sebe rozestavím obranný štít během jejich praktických ukázek, jak zvládají kouzla.“  
„Místo Obrany je prokleté a ty to víš. Žádný profesor v něm nesetrval déle než rok,“ namítl, poukazuje na jeden z několika důvodů, proč nechtěl, aby mladý lektvarista učit Obranu proti černé magii.

„Správně. V mém případě je jasné, že budu učit jenom rok. Pokud jsem to správně spočítal,“ nespokojeně nakrčil nos, „tak bych měl rodit v květnu, to je konec roku a zhruba i doba, kdy většinou lektoři Obrany odpadají. Ať pak bude cokoliv, tak budu mít rozhodně víc práce s utíkáním před Pánem zla než s tím, abych se vrátil k učení.“  
To byl částečně pádný argument. Přijmout někoho, kdo zaručeně nebude moci druhý rok nastoupit, kletbě doslova nahrávalo na smeč. Pravděpodobně, jak znal dlouhodobá prokletí, tuto skutečnost kouzlo rozpozná a nebude se snažit Severuse odstranit dřív, než je zdrávo. Další rok se pak bude muset mladík rozhodně věnovat dítěti. První rok života je důležitý, stává se při něm nejvíce nehod, dítě potřebuje nejvíc péče, prostě bude muset být po ruce jen tomu malému, které porodí.

„Dobrá, ještě si to rozmyslím,“ uvolil se nakonec a pohlédl na mladého čaroděje přes okraj brýlí. „Takže mohu Poppy říct, aby ten lektvar vylila?“

Musel si na odpověď počkat a ještě ji rozeznat v nepatrném přikývnutí. Bohatě mu to stačilo ke spokojenosti, věřil, že když Severus nadobro změnil názor, tak už to tak, snad nějakou dobu, také zůstane.

„Necháme tě o samotě a nechám ti sem poslat koš citrónů... oh ano, moc dobře jsem si všiml, jak se jimi v posledním týdnu neustále živíš,“ potutelně se usmál, když viděl mladíkův překvapený záblesk v očích. „Nikdy nepodceňuj zrak strace, i když nosí brýle. Občas tě překvapí.“  
„Jak jen by vás mohl někdo podceňovat,“ řekl, tentokrát formálním hlasem, jakým spolu mluvívali například na poradách.

„Jistě, kdo by mě podceňoval,“ pousmál se, o pár lidech by věděl. „Teď musíš odpočívat a dobře se o sebe starat!“ zdůraznil to zvednutým prstem. „A kdybys kdykoliv cokoliv potřeboval nebo po něčem toužil, tak víš, kde mě najdeš. Udělám si na tebe čas, ať se bude dít cokoliv. Na tebe vždycky. Rozumíš?“  
„Naprosto, pane řediteli, přijdu, pokud budu něco chtít,“ zalhal přirozeně, jak uměl lhát jenom Severus, a pouze ti, kteří ho znali, jako právě Brumbál, věděli, že lže. Nikdy by o nic nepožádal, na to byl příliš hrdý, to si starý čaroděj moc dobře uvědomoval a byl připravený na perných devět měsíců, kdy bude muset odhadovat lektvaristovy touhy podle nepatrných náznaků, případně experimentovat s tím, co by se mohlo nastávajícímu otci líbit.

Na nic na světě se netěšil tak moc, jako právě na tohle. V duchu už spřádal plány ohledně přestěhování mladíka do jiných pokojů na hradě, kde bude mít pokojíček i pro miminko. Takový, který samozřejmě sám Albus adekvátně vyzdobí. Viděl by to na roztomilé medvídky, štěňátka nebo možná hrochy. Hroši byli rozkošní. Takoví zavalití, s nohama jakou sloupky od stolu a malinkatýma ušima. Postýlku z magického dřeva. Pamatoval si moc dobře, jak jemu jako malému, těsně po nástupu do Bradavic, hrozně vadila normální postel. Obyčejné dřevo, stokrát použité, nemělo žádnou chuť, zato magické dřevo bylo sladké a příjemně z něho brnělo celé tělo. A hračky, dostane od dědy Albiho spoustu hraček. Obrovské plyšáky, panáčky na hraní nebo třeba i domácí zvířátko. Kočku, možná morče.

„Pane?“ probral ho z extatického zamyšlení Severusův netrpělivý hlas, tázavě se na něj proto podíval. „Chtěl bych se převléct, což při vší úctě nemohu, když tu stojíte.“  
„Ach, ano, promiň chlapče, už odcházím... už odcházím,“ omluvil se spěšně a vycouval z místnosti.

Jen co vyšel ven z ložnice, už na něj Poppy upírala své velké oči plné obav. Zářivě se na ni usmál a ukázal palcem nahoru. Pochopila okamžitě, hůlka se jí v ruce jen mihla, stačilo jedno poklepání a lektvar blafnul krátkým plamenem, než zhasl, jak ho v lahvičce zapálila. Její úsměv, rozlévající se jí po tváři, byl nejupřímnější a nejveselejší, jaký u ní kdy viděl, jinak to byla žena stejně obrněná proti světu, jako Minerva. Dnes však, v tuto vzácnou chvíli, se děl zázrak rozmrazující i ten nejsilnější ledový povlak na srdci.

Neváhal, vytáhl ji za ruce z pohovky a pevně objal. Začala se mu tiše smát do ramene a objímala ho se stejným nadšením, jako on ji. Byli jako pár nastávajících prarodičů těsně po tom, co jim syn oznámil, že bude otcem. Nejlepší na tom bylo, že až to nebude moci Severus držet v tajnosti, což bude jistě velmi brzo, tak se bude moci podobně radovat ještě s Minervou, Pomonou a možná i Hoochovou. Také měl v hlavě živý obrázek štěstím brečícího Hagrida či Filiuse padajícího překvapením z jeho stohu knih, obvykle položeného na židli. Tolik štěstí, co je ještě čeká, jasně převažovalo všechna nebezpečenství, která na ně Voldemort uchystá ve snaze získat Severusovo dítě. Byl si tím jist stejně jako tím, že slunce vychází na východě, vždy tomu tak bylo a bude.

„Já vím, že jste pořád tady!“ dolehl k nim z koupelny nanejvýš otrávený hlas.

Podívali se po sobě, oba od bezhlasného smíchu přešli v tiché hihňání a vyplížili se ven na chodbu. Až tam dali opět průchod svému nadšení, když se podruhé objali, nehledíce na podezřívavě si je prohlížející obrazy, a začali se štěstím smát naplno. Albus taky brečel, Poppy měla tohle naštěstí víc pod kontrolou, takže vytáhla kapesník a hned mu ho iniciativně nabídla. Byl jí vděčný, s jedním svým si asi dneska nevystačí.

Jeho nadšení ho neopustilo po celý den, ani při tom jednom nepříjemném rozhovoru, a kdyby se ho někdo zeptal, proč dnes tak moc juchá i na své poměry, tak by se jen potutelně usmál a odvedl by řeč jinam.

 

°°0°°

 

Hleděl skrz obrovské skleněné desky ve stropě do sice modrého nebe, ale s pár šedavými mraky v dálce. Zády se opíral o strom s dokonale hladkou kůrou, který při pohledu jeho vnitřním zrakem zářil víc než cokoliv jiného tady. Podle profesorky Prýtové, jak si pamatoval už z první hodiny, to byl magický strom, používaný k výrobě hůlek. Nerostl v bradavickém skleníku z žádného konkrétního důvodu jako třeba, že by se z něho dělaly hůlky, prostě tu byl stejně jako desítky a desítky jiných, často ohrožených druhů magických i nemagických rostlin. Zároveň, když rozostřil zrak a pohlédl na auru stromu, tak mohl v jeho koruně zahlédnout několik malých, pohybujících se magických podstat. Kůrolezové si tam korzovali mezi větvemi nerušeni tím, že pod nimi sedí dva kouzelníci. A nerušeni samozřejmě ani tím, že na hradě je jeden těhotný čaroděj a jeden mladý čaroděj, sedící zrovna pár metrů pod nimi, se o něj strachuje, ač je tu se svou dívkou.

„Tohle byl nejhezčí nápad, co jsi kdy měl, Harry,“ povzdechla si Ginny spokojeně a přesunula si hlavu víc na jeho prsa. „Děkuji,“ natáhla se k němu a políbila ho na tvář.

Usmál se. Bylo to pěkné držet ji v náručí. Zvykl si na ten pocit něčí tělesné blízkosti natolik, že už jen občas vnímal prázdné místo uvnitř. Tak málo ho lidé objímali, když byl malý, že pro něj teď byla Ginnina přízeň doslova rájem. I tak ale nepřestával v koutku mysli myslet na Snapea a jeho problém. To, že se chystal zabít své dítě, byl prostě příliš závažný problém, aby ho mohl Harry jen tak hodit za hlavu. Nejen proto, že byl léčitelem, to čistě proto, že byl takový, jaký byl. Strachovat se o jiné mu bylo vlastní už předtím, než objevil své schopnosti, nebo spíš než ony objevily jeho.

„Chtěl jsem ti vynahradit, že jsem tě včera to... no, nechal samotnou,“ osvětlil upřímně „Pro všechno to nadšení na lékouzelnictví jsem zapomněl na naší schůzku.“

„To nevadí. Chápu, že se toužíš stát lékouzelníkem, čím také jiným, když jsi léčitel. Hodlám tě v tom rozhodně všemi deseti podporovat,“ prohlásila smrtelně upřímně s úsměvem na tváři.

„Díky, jsi skvělá,“ opětoval jí úsměv, zlehka jí přejel rukou po tváři a pak si ji přitáhl k polibku.

Obvykle to bývala ona, kdo jako první políbil jeho, dnes měl ale dojem, že by se jí měl hodně věnovat. Včera ji skutečně, kvůli problému se Snapem, hrozně zanedbal, právem na něj pak byla naštvaná, když se vrátil do věže. Usmířil si ji však rychle, kupodivu stačila prostá omluva. Kdo by to byl řekl, že jednoduché 'omlouvám se, že jsem nepřišel' bude stačit k tomu, aby mu nedala pár facek, jak Hermiona zvěstovala, že udělá. Někdy měl dojem, že jsou holky bláznivé, už jen když je pozoroval. Jednou jim nestačily ani všechny květiny světa, aby klukovi odpustily, a jindy, jako v jeho případě, stačilo říct, že se chce stát lékouzelníkem.

Měl dojem, že bavit se s klukem, či si ho pokusit usmířit, by bylo snazší. To bylo nekomplikované. Jeden den se pohádali, druhý se smáli stejnému vtipu, jak to bylo třeba často s Ronem, a na to, co se stalo den předtím, už si ani nevzpomněli. Zato holky... viděl už hromadu holčičích hádek, vyčítaly si věci, co si vzájemně udělaly v prvním ročníku. Prvním ročníku...! Bylo vůbec možné, aby si to pamatovaly? On si z prvního ročníku pamatoval na jednu jedinou hádku s nejlepším kamarádem, to když hráli šachy při cestě za Kamenem mudrců a Ron se rozhodl obětovat sám sebe. Všeobecně si na moc hádek nevzpomínal, zato když se zeptal Hermiony, tak mu začala vypočítávat, kdy se hádali nad šachovou partií, jindy nad novinami, pak zase na famfrpálovém hřišti, či po hodině lektvarů. Nepamatoval si to, jen koukal, o čem to kamarádka mluví.

Jejich polibek i jeho uvažování o složitosti dívčí povahy – ano, dělal obojí současně – přerušilo decentní, leč dostatečně hlasité odkašlání.

Oba se lekli, nejdřív jednou a pak hned podruhé, protože se nad nimi tyčila profesorka McGonagallová s příznačně přísným výrazem ve tváři říkajícím, že se na něj velice hněvá. Asi nic vás ze vzájemného objetí vleže na zemi nepostaví tak rychle na nohy, jako právě profesorka přeměňování pozvedající důrazně jedno obočí.

„Pane Pottere, slečno Weasleyová, víte doufám, že vás hledá půlka hradu?“ pustila se okamžitě do peskování hlasem, pod kterým se dalo jen poslušně sklonit hlavu. „Pan ředitel si vás naléhavě žádal, pane Pottere, ale nebyl jste k zastižení ani na své hodině ani v Nebelvírské věži. A vás, slečno Weasleyová, zase postrádal profesor Kratiknot. A já vás tu najdu, jak... se miliskujete uprostřed skleníků a zanedbáváte školu. S takovým přístupem se vůbec nedivím, že Nebelvír od začátku roku přichází o obrovské množství bodů, nemluvě vůbec o skutečnosti, že vy oba jste dost staří a dost uvědomění, aby vám bylo jasné, že pro pana Pottera je nebezpečné opouštět hrad bez dozoru nebo dokonce, nedej Merlin, pozemky školy. Co mi k tomu řeknete?“

Podívali se po sobě. Moc toho na obhajobu říct nemohli, byli totiž vinni v plném rozsahu. Šli za školu, aby mohli být spolu, to byl jasný fakt stejně tak, jako jim bylo známo, že je někdo může chytnout nebo potrestat dodatečně za záškoláctví. Riskovali to a tentokrát doplatili.

„My se omlouváme, paní profesorko,“ řekla Ginny kajícně.

„Hlavně já se omlouvám, je to především moje vina a byl to můj nápad. To já jsem Ginny navrhl, aby se mnou šla sem a nešla do školy. Možná by... mohla být potrestána o něco míň?“ navrhl opatrně.

„Je sice šlechetné a gentlemanské, že se snažíte na sebe vzít většinu viny, pane Pottere, ale slečna Weasleyová je už soběstačná mladá žena, která jistě ví, kdy říct ne,“ významně se podívala na Ginny takovým způsobem, že to Harry moc nepochopil. „Ač to dělám nerada, tak musím každému za váš prohřešek odebrat Nebelvíru po deseti bodech a také udělit školní trest do konce měsíce. Teď vás vezmu zpátky do hradu, vy, pane Pottere, půjdete se mnou za ředitelem a vy, slečno Weasleyová, se dostavte hned na další hodinu. Přijdu si to zkontrolovat.“  
„Ano, paní profesorko,“ řekli ve stejný okamžik.

Pokývla vážně hlavou, obrátila se, až za ní hábit zavlál skoro stejně efektně jako za Snapem a vyrazila k východu. Následovali ji mlčky, radši se ani za ruce nevedli, aby ji čirou náhodou moc neprovokovali. Dvacet bodů za jedno odpoledne bylo víc než dost, to zase bude v kolejní místnosti remcání, jak to Harry dělá, že je zvládá okrádat o desítky bodů během týdne. Asi jim bude muset připomenout, že je většinou schopen jim ty desítky bodů zase vrátit na konci roku nějakým svým neuváženým činem. Děsil se, co to bude tentokrát, když tak úspěšně započal letošek.

Ve vstupní hale naplněné žáky, protože byla přestávka, jim McGonagallová dovolila se, jak sama řekla, seriozně se rozloučit. Bylo mu jasné, že tím asi polibek nemyslela, takže jen tak pohladil Ginny po ruce a ona mu to více méně oplatila. Bylo to jejich nejdivnější rozloučení, co kdy zažil. Pak už dívka odspěchala jedním směrem a on se rychle vydal za McGonagallovou do ředitelny. V duchu při tom uvažoval, proč ho tak moc Brumbál shání. Napadlo ho, jestli to třeba není kvůli Snapeovi. Vnitřnosti se mu nepříjemně stáhly, jak mu přišlo na mysl, že možná lektvarista potratil – bylo to vůbec možné u magického těhotenství? Nebyl si jistý – nebo se dítěte zbavil a mělo to následky i pro něj. Jestli potřebovali nutně jeho pomoc a on tu nebyl, protože se schovával ve skleníku společně s Ginny, tak si to do konce života neodpustí.

Podíval se na profesorku přeměňování, jak se tváří.

Vypadala rozzlobeně, to zcela určitě, ale nijak zarmouceně nebo rozrušeně, to znamenalo, že se nic nikomu nestalo. Kdyby byl Snape nebo kdokoliv jiný zraněný, pak by se jí to určitě dotklo. Její rozzlobenost a klid zároveň ho trochu upokojil. Uvidí, co mu ředitel chce, až za ním dorazí.

Profesorka ho vzala nahoru po schodišti, stejně jako po cestě sem mlčela a pak mu jen řekla, aby počkal v předkanceláři, dokud si ho ředitel nezavolá. Následně ho opustila a sama vešla do ředitelny. Přes dveře samozřejmě neslyšel, o čem se baví, jen se dohadoval, že to bude nejspíš o něm a o Ginny, hlavně pak o jejich záškoláctví. Když už čekal přes deset minut, tak vážně začal být nervózní, co se děje, v tu chvíli konečně McGonagallová vyšla ven a z ředitelny se ozval Brumbálův hlas. Nezněl tedy z dálky nijak přívětivě. Ne, ředitel na něj a snad na nikoho nikdy nekřičel, jedinou výjimkou bylo to ve čtvrtém ročníku, kdy se na něj vrhl kvůli jeho jménu vypadlému z poháru, ale stejně se dalo podle tónu poznat, jestli se zlobí, je pobavený, veselý nebo třeba smutný.

Vešel do dveří, nebo spíš tak nakoukl a rozhlédl se po, na první pohled, prázdné místnosti.

„Jen pojď dál, Harry, už na tebe netrpělivě čekám,“ vyzval ho Brumbál a vynořil se zpoza dveří.

„Dobrý den, pane řediteli,“ pozdravil ho s pokorou a vešel dovnitř. Dveře se za ním samy zavřely. Ohlédl se po nich. Často uvažoval nad tím, jestli jsou tak začarované nebo to dělá ředitel. Bývalo těžké odhadnout, kde končí magie hradu a kde Brumbálova.

„Sedni si, Harry,“ pokynul mu ředitel k židli a sám se přesunul na druhou stranu stolu do svého vysokého křesla. „Jistě víš, proč jsi tu?“  
„Protože jsem byl za školu a vy jste mě nemohl najít, takže jo, vím, proč jsem tu,“ přitakal, když si sedal. Židle, nebo spíš křeslo bylo jako vždycky pohodlné, přesto se v něm nepříjemně sedělo, když proti vám byl Brumbál se svým zpytavým pohledem.

„Omlouvám se, pane, opravdu. Stalo se něco, kdy jste potřeboval mou pomoc? Jestli ano a jestli ještě můžu pomoct, tak jsem úplně a na sto procent tady,“ řekl pevně, doufal, že také dostatečně přesvědčivě.

„Nestalo, ale stát se mohlo,“ přísně si Harryho změřil, až mladík zrudl ve tvářích. „Z dobrého zdroje vím, že sis vědom unikátního stavu profesora Snapea. Dnes ráno byly potíže a já jsem si jist, že kdybys tam byl s námi, tak by všechno proběhlo jinak a lépe.“  
Červeň se mu z tváří vytratila ještě rychleji, než se mu na nich objevila. Věděl, že včera Snapea zcela nepřesvědčil, jen doufal, že ho nalomil natolik, že bude alespoň chvíli uvažovat. Vědomí toho, že se mu to nepodařilo a to dítě zemřelo, ho velice tížilo. Bylo to, jako by měl v břiše obrovský kámen z úzkosti. Vyčítal si, že se chtěl věnovat Ginny místo toho, aby hned po probuzení běžel za lektvaristou, jak ho brzy ráno napadlo.

„On udělal...“

„Ne, neudělal. Jeho unikátní stav bude pokračovat ještě několik měsíců, ale bylo to opravdu o fousek. Kdyby to dnes ráno udělal, pak bychom možná potřebovali tvou pomoc. Upřímně, madam Pomfreyová ani já přesně nevíme, jaký by na něj lektvar měl účinky. Mohly nastat komplikace, se kterými bys nám mohl pomoci jedině ty. Bylo od tebe nezodpovědné, že ses ztratil ze školy a to nejen kvůli profesorovi Snapeovi nebo tvému vlastnímu bezpečí, ale i kvůli škole,“ jeho oči i výraz zjihly, když viděl, jak Harry přešel od šoku zase k provinění. „Byl jsem taky v tvém věku a také jsem byl zamilovaný. Vím, že v takových chvílích jde všechno stranou, alespoň máš ten pocit, ale ty i já jsme vždy trochu vybočovali z normálu a museli jsme si uvědomit, že by pro nás mělo být důležité spíše blaho jiných. Tedy... myslel jsem si, že ty si to také uvědomuješ.“  
Malinko přikývl. Cítil se trapně, jen tak tu sedět a být peskován. Samozřejmě že pro něj bylo blaho ostatních přednější nejen proto, že byl bojovník proti zlu a Voldemortovi, také proto, že byl léčitel. Nic pro něj nebylo důležitější než ostatní, kdyby tomu tak nebylo, nemohl by léčit. Zároveň s tím, když si tohle uvědomoval, se mu v hlavě vynořila myšlenka, proč to vlastně byl s Ginny. Neměla žádnou souvislost s tématem Snape nebo jeho odpovědnost, jen si najednou říkal, že dnes vzal dívku ven proto, aby jí vynahradil nezájem, aby byla šťastná, usmívala se. Na tom samozřejmě nebylo nic špatného, kdy zároveň necítil, že vzít ji ven, pro ně bylo jen... jít ven. Bylo to nepříjemné uvědomění. Byl rád, že ona je šťastná, nebyl rád, že je s ní. Měl rád její fyzickou blízkost, ale její osobnost mu někdy šla na nervy. Bylo to takhle správně? Nebyl si jist a teď to nejspíš ani nebylo podstatné.

„Uvědomuji, pane, přísahám,“ nemohl říct nic jiného.

„To jsem rád. Stejně tak důležitá je i škola sama, to také, doufám. víš?“ malinko pozvedl obočí a shlížel na Harryho přes okraj svých brýlí. „Musíš se účastnit všech hodin, dobře se učit, mít dobré známky. Myslet na svou budoucnost.“  
„Promiňte, ale to si nemyslím. Je jedno, jaké budu mít výsledky, stejně se nebudu moct po OVCích prostě jen pustit někde do práce nebo třeba jít k Mungovi na stáž jako budoucí lékouzelník,“ řekl, viděl totiž svou budoucnost velice jasně. „Nevím sice, kde budu, jestli tady, na jiném bezpečném místě nebo na útěku, stejně nebudu moci dělat, co chci. Tak co záleží na tom, jestli chodím do školy nebo jaké mám známky? Pro mě je podstatné znát praxi, tu z knih nevykoukám.“

„Válka nebude trvat navěky, Harry. Až skončí, tak se budeš chtít usadit třeba s mladou slečnou Weasleyovou, a na to potřebuješ vzdělání. Jinak práci nenajdeš. Ani pro tebe není diplom jenom kus papíru,“ povzbudivě se usmál. „Nu tak, Harry, ty víš, že je to pravda.“  
„Není to pravda,“ odporoval prostě. „Jako léčitel nepotřebuji k léčení vzdělání, je to má přirozenost a zvládám to dobře. Zastávám názor, že to, co mě může naučit madam Pomfreyová, mi bude stačit. A když porazím Voldemorta... buď budu obrovsky milovaný hrdina, nebo mě bude chtít veřejnost někam zazdít, abych nebyl na očích. Neříkejte, že to tak není. Ani v jednom případě nebudu moct někde normálně pracovat.“  
„Ty jsi tak tvrdohlavý, chlapče, docela jako mezek. Uděláš si názor a stojíš si za ním až do posledního dechu, což je samozřejmě správně, jen je s tebou občas špatné vyžití,“ sice mu spílal, ale tvářil se při tom vesele, i jeho tón takovým byl. „Hrozně se v tom podobáš profesoru Snapeovi. Dát vás dva dohromady by mohlo být moc zajímavé a užitečné, kdybyste si vzájemně dokazovali své protichůdné názory tak dlouho, až byste museli dojít ke kompromisu.“  
Z neznámého důvodu se Harrymu rozbušilo srdce a uvnitř ho zalila stejná teplá vlna, jako když se přiblížil k Tonksové nebo později pak ke Snapeovi. Zatlačil to co nejvíce do podvědomí, kam až to šlo.

„Mám skvělý nápad!“ lusk Brumbál prsty, v očích mu zablýsklo šibalstvím a v Harrym v tu chvíli trochu hrklo. „Profesorka McGonagallová ti uložila školní trest, je to tak?“  
Zkoumavě se na ředitele podíval. Nemohl z něho samozřejmě nic vyčíst, jen mu viděl na očích, že zase chystá něco, co se mu nejspíš nebude líbit. Možná. Možná se mu to líbit nakonec bude, člověk nikdy nevěděl.

„Ano, ale neřekla mi, kdy se mám zastavit,“ přitakal obezřetně.

„V tom případě se s ní domluvím, že tvůj školní trest přebírám na sebe, prodlužuji ho na neurčito a přiděluji ti speciální práci. Budeš se starat o profesora Snapea,“ pravil slavnostně a vítězoslavně dohromady.

„Cože to?“ nevěřil vlastním uším, stejně jako vlastnímu nitru, nadšenému z toho, že bude trávit čas se Snapem. Další vlna příjemného tepla se mu převalila přes vnitřnosti. Jistěže si uvědomoval, jak nadšený uvnitř bude, až bude se Snapem, svým způsob mu to nevadilo, ale racionálně byl lektvarista pořád... prostě parchant. A byl. Přesvědčoval o tom sám sebe, přes veškeré léčitelské nadání i nadšení z dítěte a fakt, že je Snape těhotný. Prostě Harry Potter nesnáší Severuse Snapea a naopak.

„Profesor Snape teď bude potřebovat, aby někdo dohlížel na to, jak se stravuje, co dělá, jestli se drží dál od lektvarů, jak spí a tak dále. Také mu musí někdo pomáhat, kdykoliv to bude potřebovat, a já třeba nejsem stále na pozemcích školy,“ všechno to popisoval s neuvěřitelným nadšením, pro něj to byla zábava a radost. „Kdo by mohl být lepší než léčitel?“  
„Nejspíš se brzy zabijeme... ne, tedy on zabije mě, protože já bych mu nemohl zkřivit ani vlásek na hlavě. To mi totiž moje moc nedovolí. Kdykoliv se k němu přiblížím, tak je to jako s Tonksovou. Mám chuť začít šišlat a líbat mu břicho. Je to divné,“ potřásl nespokojeně hlavou. „Nebude to fungovat.“  
„Oh, to si nemyslím,“ mrkl ředitel. „Až zjistí, jak moc zle mu může být a že opravdu potřebuje pomoc, pak bude mít rád po boku někoho, koho bude mít plné právo peskovat a nepřipadat si přitom jako prosebník o laskavost. Kdo by byl v takové roli lepší než ty?“  
Dovedl by si představit celou spoustu lidí, co nejen, že se nechávají peskovat, nejspíš to mají i rádi. Takový Ron vůči Hermioně nebo Neville, kterého zase drezírovala Lenka svým pestrobarevným bičíkem plným nesmyslů. Přesto cítil, jak přikyvuje, a slyšel sám sebe souhlasit.

„Tak jo, já to tedy zkusím,“ teď se dokonce začal pitomě usmívat.

„V tom případě jsme domluveni. Vzkážu to profesorce McGonagallové a ty se dnes po vyučování alespoň na dvě hodiny dostavíš za profesorem Snapem,“ plánoval Brumbál, samý úsměv a samé nadšení.

Zjišťoval, že to nadšení začíná sdílet. Náhle si uvědomil cosi jako, páni, v Bradavicích bude mimino, či něco takového. O dětech opravdu nikdy neuvažoval v tom smyslu, že by je měl, u všeho všudy ani dítě zblízka neviděl, přesto věděl s naprostou jistotou, že malé děti bude zbožňovat. Jak Remusovo dítě, až se narodí, tak i později Snapeovo. Asi to mělo co dělat s jeho schopnostmi, ale co na tom záleželo, podstatné bylo, že bude moci sledovat, jak přijde na svět nový život. Na to se dalo říct jedině; paráda.

„Vynasnažím se udělat všechno pro to, aby mě hned nevyhodil,“ přislíbil vážně.

Ředitel, spokojený s tím, jak to vyřešil, ho brzo pustil, jen se ho ještě krátce vyptal na jeho vztah s Ginny. Sestávalo se to jen z dotazu, jestli má dívku rád, když odpověděl, že ano, tak se ředitel jen zvláštně usmál a pokýval hlavou. Pak se spolu rozloučili a starý kouzelník ho poslal na další hodinu, přičemž se s ním rozloučil kornoutem zmrzliny, co vytáhl jen tak ze vzduchu. Neprotestoval v tom smyslu, že už mu není deset. Zmrzlina byla zmrzlina, ta chutná, ať je vám deset, sedmnáct nebo klidně sto padesát. Zvláště když promeškáte oběd.

Na odpolední hodiny se dostavil, měli McGonagallovou, opět. Někdy měl dojem, že ji vídá častěji, než je zdrávo, zejména dnes ji viděl už podruhé a klidně by si to odpustil vzhledem k tomu, jaké pohledy na něj vrhala. I když, zase až tak mu to nevadilo. Předzvěst návštěvy těhotného Snapea mu přinášela až překvapivě dobrou náladu. Byla tam sice i nevole, lektvarista byl pořád stejně nesnesitelný jako vždycky, jenže se těšil na dítě jako na málo co.

Výjimečně mu Hermiona nezačala hned po vyučování spílat za další promarněné body, víc ji zajímalo, jak si to s Ginny užili. Řekl jí, že to bylo fajn, než profesorka McGonagallvá přišla, a že si to Ginny snad užila. Jen co to vyslovil, už se začal Ronův obličej podivně kroutit do grimas, kdy se obával, jestli náhodou nehodlá puknout vzteky, tak raději rychle upřesnil, že sledovali kůrolezy a nic jiného. Uklidnilo ho to, alespoň už při večeři nic neříkal, i když to mohlo být způsobeno tím, že vedle nich seděla Ginny a povídala. Stěžovala si na trest, samozřejmě jak jinak, přestože byl spravedlivý, stejně jí vadilo, že bude každý večer trávit u profesorky přeměňování. Věnoval jí jen okrajovou pozornost, jelikož se Snape nedostavil na večeři a on přemýšlel, kde asi může být. Dělalo mu to starosti, stejně jako Brumbálovi a madam Pomfreyové, ostatní profesoři si jeho zmizení nevšimli, spíš se zdálo, že je atmosféra u stolu neobvykle uvolněná.

Lektvarista se nedostavil během celé večeře a to si Harry naschvál přidal, aby tu mohl být co nejdéle. Když nedorazil a i Ron už měl jídla víc než dost, tak se s kamarády rozloučil – dostalo se mu spoustu přání pevných nervů - a zamířil do sklepení. Tentokrát na chodbě potkal daleko víc zmijozelských, rozhodně víc, než by potkat chtěl, zdálo se ale, že alespoň někteří se od něj raději drží dál. Docela by ho zajímalo, z jakého je to důvodu, tedy samozřejmě kromě toho, že je Harry Potter, což je ale nikdy moc nezastavilo.

Tentokrát už nemusel váhat, které dveře jsou do lektvaristových pokojů, už totiž žádné další, kromě jedněch jediných, neviděl. Tedy ještě jedny naproti, jenže ty asi vedly prostě jen do dalších pokojů, kterých bylo na hradě hromady, věděl jen, že nejsou součástí iluze matoucího kouzla. Zastavil se u Snapeových dveří, zaklepal a čekal. Čekal dlouho, pak klepal znovu a znovu a ještě jednou, když mu tak dlouho nikdo neodpovídal, tak vytáhl hůlku a chtěl dveře zkusit odemknout. Už skoro přikládal hůlku ke klice, když se pohnula a dveře se začaly pomalu otvírat.

Zase v nich stanul zelený lektvarista, tentokrát ale zelený docela jiným způsobem. Působil dojmem člověka s vážnou střevní chřipkou, co odmítá ležet v posteli a místo toho svá rozbouřená střeva dráždí uklízením nebo něčím stejně fyzicky náročným. Každopádně, i kdyby byl třeba od hlavy k patě posetý růžovými vředy, tak by to neměnilo nic na pocitu příjemného tepla, jenž se Harryho okamžitě zmocnil. Kupodivu neměl z muže dojem, že je nemocný, neměl to nutkání ho léčit, byla tu jen potřeba prohlížet si zářivé toky jeho a jeho dítěte.

„Co chcete, Pottere?“ zavrčel Snape přes pootevřené dveře.

„Jsem tu pro to, abych se o vás jako léčitel staral během vašeho těhot...“  
„Ticho, ty malá zbytečnosti kouzelnické společnosti!“ zahřímal lektvarista na celou chodbu a než se Harry nadál, už ho držel muž za loket a vtahoval dovnitř. „Nerozkřikujte tu věc na celou chodbu, jasné? Když jste dokázal držet jazyk za zuby celý den, tak to zkuste ještě o pár měsíců déle.“

Bylo to zvláštní, ale skoro se pro sebe potutelně usmál. Myslel si, že dostat se ke Snapeovi do pokoje bude nadlidský úkol, pokud nebude zase opilý, jenže se mu to povedlo rychleji a bez snažení. Teď, když byli sami v zavřeném pokoji, přestalo existovat cokoliv venku a byl jenom naštvaný lektvarista ve svém černém kabátci, s rukama zkříženýma na prsou a mezi jeho boky tepající rudá koule. Být to Tonksová, tak už se mu sápe po břiše, takhle si dovolil jen užívat si ten příjemný pocit, sledovat rudou kouli a pitomě se usmívat.

„Víte vy vůbec, že jsem na vás mluvil, pitomče?“ zeptal se Snape nebezpečně tiše.

„Chtěl jste, abych nemluvil o vašem těhotenství, tak to neudělám,“ pomalu zvedl pohled od jeho břicha. „Teď, ani zítra, nikdy, jenže to stejně bude za chvíli znát, takže...“  
„Jsem si moc dobře vědom, že těhotenství bude brzy patrné,“ zavrčel v odpověď. „Nepotřeboval bych ani své základní lékouzelnické vzdělání, abych to věděl. Teď mi řekněte, kdo vám nakukal, že bych potřeboval, nebo, nedej Merlin, chtěl vaši pomoc?“  
„Kromě vašeho zeleného obličeje? Můžete desetkrát hádat,“ nedokázal si odpustit trochu popíchnutí, to by nebyla konverzace mezi nimi dvěma, aby na sebe byli milí.

Lektvarista udělal jednu ze svých znechucených grimas, kdy své emoce vyjádřil jen zkřivením rtů. Pravděpodobně by na to měl mít nějaký patent u patentní společnosti nebo alespoň zbrojní průkaz, tak originální a typické to bylo. Harry jen stěží potlačil další touhu se usmát. Těhotenství a tyhle grimasy dohromady; komu by to nepřišlo roztomile vtipné? Zarazil se. Ne, rozhodně si tedy nemyslel, že je Snape roztomilý, vtipný možná, roztomilý nikdy. Pomyslně kopl svou léčitelskou magii někam, když mu podsouvala takové pitomosti.

„Brumbál. Jistě, to jsem si mohl myslet, že na mě nasadí své nejlepší lidí,“ vypadalo to, že Harryho čeká dlouhá přednáška. „Copak nestačí, že mám jedno děcko v břiše, se kterým se musím tahat, ještě mi druhé přilepí na krk. Předpokládám, že za chvíli mi sem budete chtít nastěhovat i své stupidní kamarády. Jsem snad matka celého nebelvírského plémě?“  
„Se vší úctou, pane, já už nejsem dítě a vy byste si měl sednout, něco sníst, protože vážně vypadáte...“ ztichl.

Snape totiž zbledl, přitiskl si ruku na pusu a zmizel. Tohle už spolu jednou prožili, proto Harry tentokrát neváhal ani ve dveřích do koupelny, během chvíle byl u lektvaristy a přidržel mu vlasy. Zvracel jen krátce a jen vodu, ale chvěl se přitom po celém těle. Byl z toho tak šokovaný, že nechal mladého léčitele, aby ho několik minut hladil po zádech, než od sebe Harryho odstrčil a dosedl na zem. Neměl snahu se zvedat, mladík mu nic nevnucoval, jen si zase sedl na zem naproti němu jako včera, jen tentokrát byl Snape rozvalený u záchodové mísy a opíral se o její okraj.

„Je vám takhle špatně dlouho?“ zeptal se s obavou. K těhotenství zvracení patřilo, to byla věc jasná všem. K těhotenství a kocovině patřilo zvracení dvojnásob. To ale neměnilo nic na věci, že to bylo pro lektvaristu a jistě i pro dítě škodlivé.

„Celý den,“ odpověděl úsečně a toaletním papírem si utřel pusu. „Kdykoliv něco sním, něčeho víc se napiju, i když je to jen obyčejné voda, tak to jde okamžitě ven. Celý den tu sedím zavřený jako zvíře v kleci, protože se bojím, co bych dělal venku, kdybych musel zase...“ udělal neurčité gesto k záchodu. „Nemůžete mě té nevolnosti zbavit?“

Znělo to jako žádost o pomoc vyslovená ve formě rozkazu. Přesně to, na co upozorňoval Brumbál, když říkal, že kolem sebe chce mít Snape někoho, koho by mohl požádat o pomoc, a přesto mít dojem, že mu poroučí. Uvědomil si, že mu to nevadí, ne v případě, že to prospívá dítěti. Jeho léčitelská magie byla vážně danajský dar, když si vzpomněl, jak pěkně by ho měla za normálních okolností vytočit Snapeova žádost. Přesto, kdo ví, třeba to takhle je lepší, ty hádky a vzájemné urážení bylo někdy únavné.

„Nemám pocit, že jste nemocný,“ podotkl.

„Nejsem nemocný? Nepovídejte!“ odfrkl si. „Samozřejmě že nejsem nemocný, jenom si tu celý den zkouším vyvrhnout žaludek do toaletní mísy, protože je to nová disciplína kouzelnické olympiády a já se chci letos účastnit. Samozřejmě že jsem nemocný!“

„Ať se dívám, jak se dívám, tak jediné, co vidím, je vaše dítě,“ odporoval beze zlosti, skutečně, stačilo se jen podívat dolů a spatřil poklidně si tepající kouli rudé magie uvnitř mužova břicha, dokonce dítě ani nevypadalo znepokojené. „Možná by vám pomohly sušenky,“ navrhl. „Ve filmech dávají pokaždé zázvorové sušenky. Zázvor tlumí žaludeční nevolnosti, tak mi to přijde docela logické.“  
„Jsme snad ve filmu?“ povytáhl obočí. „Nesnáším vůni zázvoru, když s ním pracuji při výrobě lektvarů, tak se mi zvedá žaludek i za normálních okolností, tak jak by mi mohl zázvorové...“ nedořekl, místo toho se naklonil nad záchodovou místu a znovu se vyzvracel.

Ani tentokrát na to Harry nic neřekl, jen mávnutím hůlky vyčaroval sklenici, přesně jako večer předtím, a naplnil ji vodou, aby mu ji pak vtiskl do ruky. Snape ji přijal, nepoděkoval, jak jinak, jen si vypláchl pusu a nejspíš si pak dal malý došek vody, i když možná jen smočil rty ve sklence, než ji odložil na zem.

„Doufám, že to byla dost jasné ukázka toho, co můžete se svými zázvorovými sušenkami dělat? Nechci jíst nic a pravděpodobně nebudu nic jist ani následujících několik měsíců,“ vrčel možná pro sebe, beztak už se tu s Harrym bavil podezřele dlouho bez toho, aby se ho snažil vykázat.

„To je nesmysl. Musíme jen přijít na něco, co budete moct jíst bez toho, aby vám bylo špatně. Nejíst nic není řešení,“ odporoval, věděl totiž své. V prvním a druhém ročníku mu bylo špatně po každém opulentním jídle v Bradavicích, proto se mu snažil vyhýbat a jedl spíš sladkosti a malé věci. Až časem se naučil, jak jíst nebo co jíst, aby mu špatně nebylo.

„Mě to neříkejte, já to vím, nejsem idiot,“ odsekl Snape a znovu se napil, tentokrát vážně, protože jeho velký ohryzek poskočil nahoru.

„Dobře, tak vám to říkat nebudu,“ vrátil mu to podobným odseknutím, místo toho rozostřil, zaměřil se na magii dítěte a předklonil se tak, že byl u lektvaristy rozhodně blíž, než bylo vhodné. „Hej ty tam! Přestaň tatínkovi dělat zle, jinak to špatně dopadne i s tebou. Musí hodně jíst, rozumíš? Co takhle si dát čokoládové sušenky? Nebo třeba ovesnou kaši?“ vykládal dítěti tak, jak to viděl dělat Tonksovou. Reagovalo, skutečně ano, tepání se zrychlilo a záře nabrala na intenzitě. Mohlo to být jak samotným jeho hlasem, tak i tím, že byl tak blízko. Třeba si ho dítě pamatovalo od včera, když se ho dotýkal, nebo lépe řečeno když klidnil jeho i Snapea. Tonksová vždy tvrdila, že když se jí dotkne, tak cítí, jak se malý uvnitř uklidňuje. Nebylo by na škodu zkusit uklidnit dítě, třeba se tím zároveň i uklidní Snapeův žaludek, vždyť právě to malé bylo defakto vino jeho nevolnostmi. Než si stačil teorii ověřit tím, že se dotkl mužova břicha, tak ho přerušil hluboký vrzavý hlas nad jeho hlavou.

„Můžete mi nějak rozumně vysvětlit, co to děláte?“ poslední tři slova vyslovil velice důrazně a jeho plamenné černé oči se upíraly na Harryho s veškerou svou strašnou intenzitou. Tentokrát, přes pocit štěstí, se mladý Nebelvír trochu zachvěl a rozhodně se prudce odtáhl. Uvědomil si, že díky těhotenství zapomíná na to, kdo Snape je. Přísný, jízlivý lektvarista a hlavně Smrtijed. Teď se v něm ta, jinak skrytá černokněžnická stránka ozvala v jasné jiskře jeho pohledu.

„Chtěl jsem jenom dítěti vysvětlit, že jíst se musí,“ odpověděl neutrálně a pokrčil mírně rameny, snažil se při tom budit dojem naprosto neútočnosti. „Zkusíme ty sušenky, než budete zase zvracet? Nebo kaši, ta je skoro stejná jako sušenky, jen je v ní navíc mlíko.“  
„Merline, to jsou stupidní rady. Nemáte ani nemenší ponětí o tom, co těhotný člověk potřebuje nebo co mu uleví. Vymýšlíte si a plácáte první hloupou věc, co vás napadne. Co si to vůbec Brumbál myslel, že byste mi tu mohl být jen trochu užitečný,“ pohrdavě si Harryho změřil, jak to udělal vzhledem k tomu, že seděl na zemi a mladík klečel, takže byl víš, bylo nejspíš obrovskou vesmírnou záhadnou.

„Jsme léčitel, tak prostě vím, co potřebujete,“ ohnal se tímhle argumentem, ač nebyl ani trošku pravdivý. Věděl, kdy má léčit, věděl, jak má svou magii použít, když léčil, ale všechno to kolem jako jak ulevit od těhotenských nevolností, mu bylo velkou neznámou. Tlumočil, co viděl ve filmech, jak se chovala Tonksová a co dělala a tak nějak co mu přišlo logické.

„Pcha,“ odfrkl si muž a pozvedl oči v sloup. „Tak dobrá... zázvor nesnáším, kaši také. Zázvor víc, kaše je přijatelná. Můžete mi donést vločkovou kaši, bez ovoce a bez medu, místo něho cukr.“  
„To není vločková kaše, ale vločky máčené v mlíce.“  
„Budete kritizovat moje chutě nebo mi donesete to jídlo?“ přimhouřil zlověstně tmavé oči.

„Nebudu vám nosit nic, zavolám Dobbyho... Dobby!“ jen trochu zvedl hlas, to bohatě stačilo, aby se po jeho pravici s lusknutím zhmotnil skřítek. Protentokrát byl Dobby oblečený slavnostně, pokud se tedy pletené soupravě od Hermiony včetně dlouhé sukně dalo říkat slavnostní oblečení. Mělo to podivnou modravou baru, ovšem když se mu to líbilo.

„Dobby zdraví pána Harryho Pottera,“ uklonil se směrem k Harrymu, „a zdraví i profesora Snapea. Chce pan profesor zázvorové sušenky nebo zázvorovou limonádu? Dobby může udělat. Dobby může udělat i zázvorový čaj,“ hrdě vypjal hruď.

„Co mají všichni s tím zázvorem?“ zasykl Snape. „A proč jste ho sem vůbec volal, Pottere? Teď poběží za svými malými skřítčími kamarády vyprávět, že je hrozivému Snapeovi špatně.“  
„Dobby nikomu nic povídat nebude, že ne, Dobby? Profesor Snape nechce, aby se dostalo ven, že je... ehm nemocný, tak o tom prosím pomlč, jestli můžeš,“ požádal skřítka, ten sice pokýval souhlasně hlavou, jenže při tom vypadal trochu nechápavě. „Mohl bys donést vločkovou kaši s cukrem bez medu a ovoce?“  
„Rád přinese pro pana Snapea. A přidá ořechy. Dobby myslí, že by pán měl jíst ořechy,“ vážně promluvil, i když při tom poskakoval z nohy na nohu. „Ořechy moc dobré pro malé.“

Harry jen šokovaně mrkl, Snape bohužel takové štěstí neměl, zrovna pil, proto musel celý doušek vody vyplivnout do záchodu, jinak by se jím začal dávit. Oba se podívali po malém skřítkovi. Zatímco Snape se díval velice zle, tak mladý léčitel prostě jenom překvapeně. Skřítek se bál asi obou jejich pohledů, přinejmenším toho lektvaristova určitě, protože se přikrčil, přestal poskakovat a klouzal velkýma očima z jednoho pána na druhého.

„Ty chlupatá příšero, kdo ti to řekl? Tady Potter? Brumbál? Poppy?“ vystartoval po něm okamžitě lektvarista, dokonce ho chytl za šaty a přitáhl ho k sobě.

„Nechte ho, vždyť on nic neudělal!“ vykřikl Harry okamžitě a pokusil se skřítka vytrhnout Snapeovi z rukou. Tím vznikla komická situace, kdy se dva muži, klečící na zemi, přetahují o modré cosi, z čeho trčí obrovské uši a hrozně to naříká. Nepřetahovali se ale dlouho, Dobby měl svou vlastní hlavu a hlavně si chtěl zachránit holý život vzhledem k tomu, že se začal přiškrcovat na vlastní dlouhé šále, za kterou ho Harry rval pryč od Snapea, takže se s nejistým 'tup' přemístil na druhou stranu koupelny přímo na okraj vany. Zručně tam balancoval na hladkém povrchu.

„Dobby nechce pánům ublížit. Dobby si pánů váží. Dobby se ale bude bránit, když ho pánové ohrozí,“ pravil vážně, koule na oba dva očima.

„Ty se nemáš co bránit, máš mlčet a dělat, co ti kouzelníci řeknou,“ vrčel lektvarista, ale k dalšímu útoku se neměl, vypadalo to podle další bledosti ve tváři, že je mu opět špatně od žaludku.

„Dobby svobodný skřítek. Nemusí nikoho poslouchat,“ vypnul hrdě hruď. „Dobby ale chce pomoct, tak odpoví panu Snapeovi. Všichni skřítci vědí, že pán čeká mládě. Všichni skřítci jsou moc šťastní. Malí jsou hezcí, i malí kouzelníci.“

„Jak to skřítci vědí? Protože já tobě ani nikomu jinému nic neřekl,“ zamračil se na Snapea, který už otvíral pusu, aby ho pořádně vypeskoval za to, komu co o jeho těhotenství vyžvanil. „Madam Pomfreyová také jistě ne, tak snad ředitel vám to řekl...?“ navrhl opatrně, nechtěl před Dobbym o Brumbálovi mluvit třeba jen vzdáleně špatně, z nějakého důvodu měli skřítci ředitele obzvlášť v oblibě.

„Nikdo nic Dobbymu neřekl,“ zakroutil hlavou skřítek. „Dobby vidí, jak pán září. Vidí, jak pánovo břicho září. Dobby a skřítci vědí, že pán čeká malé.“

„No jistě,“ pleskl se Harry do čela. „Určitě musí být skřítci schopni vidět magickou auru, podobně jako já. To nás mělo hned napadnout, vždyť nejsou jediní magičtí tvorové, kteří to dokážou. Třeba jednorožci, proto taky chodí za pannami, které mají v magickém poli takovou jinou... příchuť,“ vyjádřil opatrně, jak to viděl on, kupodivu na rozdíl od Snapea, tohle se naučil rozpoznávat okamžitě a instinktivně, nebo spíš svým instinktům v tomto případě věřil.

„Skvělé! Budou za mnou pobíhat po pozemcích jednorožci. To se bude výborně vzdorovat studentským vtipům, že umaštěnec Snape je ještě pořád panic,“ zavrčel si pod nos Snape. Zřejmě se mu špatně klečelo na zemi, tak se posadil na sklopený záchodový poklop z tenkého kusu čehosi, nikdy nebyl schopen identifikovat, z čeho ty věci jsou, ale umělá hmota to nebyla. Harryho v tu chvíli napadlo, jestli se to s ním neprolomí.

„V Bradavicích už žádní volně žijící jednorožci nejsou, viděl jsem umřít posledního,“ připomněl tuto neradostnou zkušenost.

„Vskutku? Ani jsem si nevšiml, protože tu jsem jenom učitelem a ne společenskou hvězdou. Navíc; bylo to předtím nebo potom, co jsem si rovnal kosti v noze zlámané Chloupkem?“ vysmíval se jeho hloupé poznámce lektvarista, jak si Harry hned uvědomil, naprosto právem. Každý věděl, že svobodného jednorožce v Bradavicích už člověk neuvidí. Snad právě proto mužovu poznámku nijak nekomentoval.

„Mohl bys skřítkům říct, aby o profesorově těhotenství nemluvili s žádným čarodějem,“ požádal místo toho Dobbyho o diskrétnost. „Prozatím to chce držet v tajnosti, dokud jen to bude možné. Je to tak?“ podíval se nahoru na Snapea, ten jen cosi zavrčel, co snad měl být souhlas. „A teď tu kaši, prosím.“  
„Dobby udělá všechno, co pánové řeknou,“ přitakal skřítek, snad na obojí, a zmizel.

„Neřekl jste, jestli chcete ty ořechy nebo ne, kdyžtak je... hej, kam jdete?“ zeptal se, když spatřil, jak se lektvarista zvedá a bez toho, aby se třeba jen otočil, odchází pryč. Alespoň se zastavil, když na něj Harry promluvil.

„Kam myslíte, pitomče? Jsem celý promrzlý od sezení na studené podlaze, tak si jdu sednout na pohovku, když to prozatím vypadá, že nebudu znovu zvracet,“ odvětil nevrle, jen tak přes rameno, a zmizel ve dveřích.

Jen pokrčil rameny, vyhoupl se lehce na nohy a rychle muže následoval přes ložnici zpátky do hlavní místnosti. Našel ho tam, jak upravuje dřevo a uhlíky v krbu a připravuje, že ho zapálí. Krátce zaváhal, jestli by mu měl nabídnout pomoc, když to ale vypadalo, že to lektvarista zvládá bez problémů, tak se prostě jen klidně bez zeptání, posadil na křeslo. Když tu má strávit ještě následující víc jak hodinu, tak při tom nebude stát nebo klečet na zemi. Není sluha.

„Nikdo vám nedovolil si sednout, Pottere,“ upozornil ho tichým hlasem Snape, měla to být výhružka či napomenutí, nefungovalo to.

„Já jsem si dovolil sám,“ odpověděl s klidem, který opravdu cítil, zatracená léčitelská magie. „Ještě nějaký čas tu s vámi strávím, tak při tom nebudu stát.“

„To máme za pět bodů jako odmlouvání profesorovi,“ vzpomněl si lektvarista najednou, že by taky mohl odebírat body.

„Třeba i za deset, stejně si nestoupnu,“ hádal se klidně, ještě si při tom na truc udělal větší pohodlí.

„Jste nesnesitelný, nevychovaný spratek, Pottere,“ odsekl Snape a plamen pod mávnutím jeho hůlky vzplanul tak vysoko, až konec jeho nejvyššího jazyka zmizel v komíně. Rychle se však uklidnil a začal vesele plápolat rudooranžovým nízkým plamenem. V duchu se zamyslel, proč vůbec muž zapálil oheň. Byla mu snad zima? Harrymu ne, teplo tu sice nebylo, ale přijatelné to bylo. Všeobecně bylo všechno přijatelné a on se cítil příjemně ve Snapeově blízkosti, jedno, jak to bylo paradoxní.

„Víte, že mě nemůžete ničím vytočit tak, jako dřív?“ zeptal se lektvaristy, co se právě posadil na pohovku a dělal, že ho okázale ignoruje. „Ve vaší přítomnosti... tedy, asi v přítomnosti všech těhotných lidí, cítím takové teplo, klid, prostě je mi příjemně, dokonce i když jste to vy a štěkáte na mě. Můžou za to moje schopnosti. Je to skoro jako vaše Nitrobrana, opravdu, dokonce i...“ trochu zaváhal, jestli mu to říct, ale přeci jen byl to Snape, kdo ho učil, jak se bránit Voldemortovi, „mám dojem, že ke mně do hlavy nemůže, teď po tom, co jsem objevil svoje schopnosti. Myslíte, že je to možné?“

Kupodivu to, co říkal, Snapea asi zaujalo, protože se k němu obrátil a podíval se přímo do Harryho zelených očí. Ucítil mírnou závrať, na pár vteřin jako kdyby mu přes zorné pole přeběhla mlha a pak bylo všechno zase normální. Moc dobře věděl, co lektvarista právě udělal, a zle se na něj zamračil.

„Není. Vaše Nitrobrana je pořád děravá jako síto a já rozhodně nejsem roztomilý!“ přimhouřil zlobně oči. „Jak už jsem vás jednou žádal; laskavě si svoje sodomické sklony ventilujte někde jinde.“  
„Sám jste sodomita,“ ohradil se, „Já ne, já totiž nejsem ten, kdo je tu těhotný s chlapem, víme?“

„Merline, jsem fascinován! Harry Potter ví, co je to sodomie. Věděl jste to vždy, nebo jste se musel zeptat chodící encyklopedie slečny Grangerové?“

„Vyhledal jsem si to v Britannice,“ odsekl.

Nejspíš by mu na to vzápětí lektvarista řekl něco v tom smyslu, jak je úžasné, že se vůbec naučil číst, kdyby je nepřerušil Dobbyho návrat. Nesl hned dvě misky, se kterými balancoval v jedné ruce, a v druhé přinesl koš plný na půlky rozkrájených citrusových plodů, některé Harry ani neznal. Třeba takové miniaturní jakoby červené grepy, velké asi tak jako poslední článek palce nohy. Určitě nebyly mudlovské, museli je vypěstovat někde tady v bradavických sklenících.  
„Dobby přinesl pánu Snapeovi citrony a jiné kyselé věci. Pán je má rád...“ nechal vyznít do ztracena trochu s otázkou, když pokládal citrusy na stůl a misku vkládal do Snapeových rukou. „Dobby přinesl i pro pána Harryho Pottera. S meruňkou, jak má pán rád.“  
„Děkuji, Dobby,“ projevil skřítkovi vděčnost, zatímco lektvarista okomentoval jeho výběr jídla – nejspíš ten – křivým znechuceným pohledem na misku, co mu Dobby podával. „Jestli chceš, tak můžeš jít. Asi už po tobě nic chtít nebudeme.“  
„Dobby rád posloužil a půjde,“ uklonil se skřítek a zmizel.

„Takhle se chová člen SPOŽÚSu?“ zeptal se Snape, popichuje Harryho s evidentní radostí.

„Ano, tak se chová,“ opět se trochu zamračil. „Když jsem Dobbyho osvobodil, tak za mnou přišel a požádal mě, jestli bych si ho nevzal. Nechtěl být bez pána a tvrdil, že jde skřítka přivázat k pánovi kouzlem. Já to kouzlo neznal, bál bych se ho ve dvanácti zkoušet a nemyslel jsem si, že ho musí někdo vlastnit, aby mohl žít. Tak jsem mu vysvětlil, že je dost chytrý na to, aby se sám o sebe staral a rozhodoval si, co chce a co nechce udělat. On se ale bál, že něco zkazí nebo udělá špatně, tak jsem mu nabídl, aby za mnou chodil, když si nebude vědět s něčím rady. Ze začátku chodil často, teď už moc nechodí, každopádně za to všechno, co jsem prý pro něj udělal, mi slíbil, že kdykoliv ho zavolám, tak přijde a udělá pro mě, co budu chtít. Těší ho, že mi může dělat jídlo nebo třeba pomoct najít učebnici, když ji ztratím, ale do ničeho ho nenutím. Může vždycky odmítnout bez toho, aby se musel potrestat nebo abych ho já potrestal. Nepatří mi, je můj přítel... zvláštní přítel, ale přítel.“

„Oh, jak poetické... přátelství s domácím skřítkem. Jsem si jistý, že o tom ve stáří napíšete celou jednu knihu pamětí velkého Harryho Pottera.“  
Raději to ani nekomentoval, cítil, že naštvání na Snapea začíná pomalu ale jistě být silnější než jeho léčitelské já, podobně jako tomu bylo včera. Strčil si proto do pusy lžičku, jinak by možná odsekl něco moc ošklivého, a rychle polkl. Dával si do pusy jedno sousto za druhým, až měl misku skoro prázdnou, potom vzhlédl ke Snapeovi, co ten dělá, a spatřil, že nejen že nemá misku prázdnou, ale sedí a žvýká, jako kdyby to byla pořádná flákota masa, ne jemná vločková kaše.

„Vám nechutná?“ zeptal se opatrně.  
„Je to přijatelné, jedl jsem už horší věci a zatím se mi nechce zvracet, což beru jako velký pokrok,“ odpověděl kupodivu klidně.

„To je sice skvělé, ale proč se v tom tak nimráte, když se vám nechce zvracet?“ nechápal, on celý den nejíst a mít prázdný žaludek ještě po zvracení, tak by do sebe první věc, po které by se mu blít nechtělo, naházel jedním vrzem. Měl by hrozný hlad.

„Mastikuji,“ zavrčel Snape a Harry otevřel naprázdno pusu. „Jestli nevíte, co to je, tak si to vyhledejte v Britannice a ne, není to synonymum pro to, co si myslíte, že to synonymum je.“

Neptal se, měl dojem, že nechce slyšet o ničem, co se týká Snapea a mastikace nebo masturbace nebo čemkoliv jiném, týkajícím se toho, co právě lektvarista dělal a nazýval to divnými cizími jmény, ať to bylo cokoliv. Prostě nechtěl vůbec nic vědět a sklonil hlavu zase zpátky ke svému jídlu. Někde kousek od sebe uslyšel podivný zvuk, jako když vypustíte z parního stroje páru. Zvedl pohled a střetl se s černýma očima, dívajícíma s na něj s něčím, co by popsal jako zoufalství z hlouposti. Tak se on díval často na svého bratrance Dudleyho.

„Mastikace je žvýkání neboli kousání,“ osvětlil mu muž, takže bylo jasné, že to nebylo nic sprostého. „Dobře rozkousaná strava se smísí s dostatečným množstvím slin z pusy a v žaludku pak nepůsobí takové problémy. Doufám, že tím předejdu dalšímu zvracení. Stačí jako vysvětlení?“  
„Jo, proč jste ale prostě nemohl říct, že to důkladně žvýkáte, proboha? Vytahujete na mě divná slova, která... to je jedno,“ odmávl to.

„Protože jsem akademik a takto prostě mluvím, jestli mi chcete znepříjemňovat na Brumbálův příkaz život ještě následujících osm měsíců, tak si budete muset zvyknout, nebo si s sebou nosit slovník. To je na vás.“

„Budu si nosit slovník,“ zamručel do své už prázdné misky, neodložil ji ale pryč, jen si ji položil na kolena.

Bylo ticho přerušované jen občasným ťuknutím Snapeovy lžičky o jeho misku. Všechna sousta, přesně jak řekl, důkladně rozkousal, na to, jak byla malá, víc než důkladně. Bylo to vlastně docela zábavné ho chvíli pozorovat, změna proti Ronovi, co do sebe jídlo strkal po kusech velkých jako dlaň a polykal ho v celku. Zase ne nic tak zajímavého, aby tím strávil všechen čas. Rozhlédl se po místnosti. Do teď mu nedošlo, že tu nejsou očekávané odpornosti naložené v láhvi, nýbrž jen stěny pokryté knihovnami nebo závěsy visícími až od stropu. Kromě pohovky, kávového stolku a dvou křesel u krbu, na kterých společně seděli, tu byli také dva stoly. Jeden menší, zato masivnější, spíše v rohu a za ním kožené křeslo s vysokým opěradlem. Jeden větší uprostřed místnosti, přesně naproti dveřím, se dvěma židlemi na každé straně. Ten druhý byl jednoznačně jídelní. Napadlo ho, jestli tu Snape jí jenom sám nebo si sem třeba někoho vodí. Ve stejnou chvíli mu došlo, že se ani nezeptal, koho to dítě je. Muselo mít druhého otce, možná někoho, koho Harry zná.

„Neznáte,“ odpověděl mu Snape na otázku, kterou ani nezformuloval, a zároveň mu nedovolil pokračovat. „Tohle je také součást vašeho léčitelského nadání?“  
„Co přesně tohle?“ zeptal se jenom, otázka, jestli mu čte muž myšlenky, by asi nebyla na místě, pravděpodobně je četl, ano.

„Fakt, že tu s vámi trávím už dvě hodiny bez toho, abych se vás pokusil vyhodit nebo proměnit v housenku a předhodit svému pavoukovi,“ objasnil, co tím myslí. „Máte jako léčitel nadání lidi kolem sebe nějakým způsobem uklidňovat? Chci to vědět hlavně proto, že vůči hypnóze jsem zcela imunní, jakožto nitrozpytec, ale vůči tomu, co dokážete vy, nikoliv. To je, mírně řečeno, znepokojivé. Dokonce vám říkám, proč to chci vědět, což už není ani tak znepokojivé, jako skutečně k vzteku.“

„Nejspíš to nějak umím, asi. Faktem je, že lidé, co jsem léčil, říkají, že je to příjemné cítit můj dotek, a dokážu... no, dejme tomu, že když to při léčení bolí mě, tak už to nebolí je. Nikdy jsem se o to nezajímal,“ mírně pokrčil rameny. Skutečně mu za ty dva měsíce nikdy nepřišlo na mysl, že by se třeba o svém nadání informoval v knihách. Všichni kolem dělali páni na to, že byl léčitel, jen jemu samému to nijak převratné nepřišlo. Asi jako s hadím jazykem, prostě ho měl, byl jeho součástí od chvíle, co si pamatoval, tak proč se nad tím podivovat nebo se snažit přijít na nějaký jeho hlubší význam.

„Copak se nezajímáte ani o vlastní nadání?“ zeptal se prudce Snape, nespokojený s celým Harrym, jak se zdálo podle pohledu, kterým ho sjel od hlavy až k patě.  
„Vlastně máte pravdu. Měl bych si o něm víc přečíst, nebo se zeptat Poppy, ale zdá se mi, že ani ta nic moc neví. Podle všeho už je to hodně dávno, co se v Anglii vyskytl léčitel, nejspíš dýl, co se tu vyskytl těhotný muž,“ usmál se. „Není to zvláštní, že jsem tu já, léčitel, a vy, těhotný muž? Shoda náhod...“  
„Nebo řízení paní Prozřetelnosti,“ podotkl Snape.

Na to jen pokrčil rameny. Stejně jako nevěřil v Boha, tak nevěřil ani v kouzelnické bohy nebo co to bylo, takže žádná paní Prozřetelnost ani matička Smrt mu neříkala víc, než Ježíš. Věděl, že to je, bylo mu jasné, že lidé v to věří, a kouzelníci přinášejí Prozřetelnosti i Smrti oběti, on sám nikdy nic takového nedělal, a přesto, jak řekl Snape včera, byl obdařen darem. Nejspíš, pokud vůbec existuje, u ní nehraje roli, jak moc ji lidé milují.

„Nejspíš už by bylo načase, abyste šel, Pottere. Nestrpím vaši přítomnost už ani o pět minut déle, mám spoustu nedodělané práce a vy jste svou povinnost také splnil,“ přerušil lektvarista jeho uvažování o mytologii. „Jděte a zítra už se nevracejte.“  
„Je mi líto, pane, mám školní trest na neurčito a mám si ho odpykávat s vámi, taková je vůle ředitele,“ přes svá slova vstal. „Zítra se tu zase objevím takhle po večeři. Na koleji řeknu, že mám u vás trest za to záškoláctví, protože McGonagallová má moc práce. To abychom každý neříkali jinou polopravdu.“  
„Čekáte snad, že se mě někdo z vašich milých spolužáků zeptá, jestli si u mě odpykáváte trest? Myslím, že to by se raději prokleli sami, než to za ně udělám já,“ ušklíbl se. „O tom vašem trestu se mnou si každopádně s ředitelem promluvím, nehodlám vás tu jen tak trpět, když mi k tomu nedá někdo dostatečný důvod.“  
„No jak myslíte, tak si klidně na držení vlasů při zvracení obstarejte někoho lepšího,“ vrátil mu to bleskově. „Já jdu, když už mě tu nechcete. Dobrou noc... dobrou noc, mimi,“ usmál se na Snapeovo břicho, což lektvaristu ani trochu nepotěšilo, a došel ke dveřím. Chvíli u nich počkal, jestli se s ním muž třeba nerozloučí. Nerozloučil. Ani se moc nedivil, slušnost vůči studentům nebyla profesorovou silnou stránkou. Vyšel ven na chodbu a nadýchl se chladného vzduchu sklepní chodby. Zdál se mu ještě mrazivější, než byl, teplo, které podvědomě cítil po celou návštěvu u Snapea, se rozplynulo a nahradila ho... lítost? Opravdu litoval toho, že už není v lektvaristově společnosti? Jak moc to bylo proti koštěti, tak bylo evidentní, že tomu tak je.

Vyběhl nahoru po schodech a jen co byl v patře, narazil ve výklenku na Crabba, ládujícího se muffiny, až se mu za ušima boule dělaly. Vytahoval je z krabice a zatímco si jeden dával jednou rukou do pusy, tak druhý už vyndával ven, aby si ho připravil k rychlé konzumaci.

Harry se potutelně usmál.  
„Nazdar Crabšenko,“ pozdravil svého zmijozelského spolužáka jeho neoblíbenou přezdívkou, kterou ho častovali nebelvírští.

Crabbe, jelikož měl v puse jídlo, se na něj jen zle podíval, jeden muffin upustil a začal špinavou rukou šátrat ve vestě, jak nejspíš hledal hůlku. Mohl ho snad zneškodnit, dokonce i kdyby tu hůlku našel, jenže Nebelvír si nezasloužil další odebrané body, a že by jistě šel Zmijozel žalovat Snapeovi, a pak prostě neměl potřebu se s Crabbem porvat.

„Mám pro tebe zprávu od profesora Snapea,“ jak to řekl, tak Crabbe přestal hledat a s plnou pusou zahuhňal něco jako 'co' nebo tak něco. „Vzkazuje ti, že bys měl víc mastikovat,“ předal mu údajný vzkaz od Snapea a zazubil se.

Ještě si poskytl ten luxus se chvíli zdržet, aby viděl, jak Zmijozel otevřel pusu, div mu z ní nevypadlo nažvýkané jídlo, a pak rychlou se rychlou chůzí ztratil ve spleti hradních chodeb, kdyby se náhodou Grabbe rozhodl běžet ho proklít.

Do Nebelvíru dorazil o chvíli později, Ginny už tam byla a mnula si zápěstí. Hned, jak se vedle ní posadil, mu mrzutě oznámila, že má ruku celou od psaní polámanou, všichni ji politovali, on samozřejmě také a na otázku, co dělal on, odpověděl, že u Snapea krájel přísady. Za to si vysloužil od kamarádů dvojnásobnou lítost včetně toho, že ho jeho dívka pohladila svou namoženou pravačkou.

Jeho poslední myšlenka večer, než usnul, byla, že si zítra musí začít obstarávat knihy o mužském těhotenství a těhotenství všeobecně.


	10. Překvapivá vstřícnost

Jen co se ráno probudil, zastihla ho brzká ranní nevolnost, která se hned po oholení a osprchování změnila v ranní nevolnost. I když choval k vločkové kaši stále nedůvěru, přestože zbytek včerejšího večera strávil bez zvracení, tak si ji u skřítků objednal. Byla hotová rychle a snědl ji za pět minut. Se žaludkem mu to neudělalo nic, zvláště když si pak zakousl dva pěkné a dobře rostlé citrony. Během snídaně mu dorazil vzkaz od Brumbála, že se má v deset stavit v ředitelně na rozhovor s Giftem, bylo tedy zřejmé, že se mu konečně rozhodl ředitel vyhovět a dát místo profesora obrany. Těšilo ho to míň, než by čekal, že bude, přestože měl škodolibou radost z toho, že Gift přijde o své místo. Nebo se přinejhorším přesune k lektvarům, které, jak dobře známo, devadesát procent lidí nesnáší.

Zjistil, že do desíti má dost času, proto si dal druhou porci kaše, jelikož ta první ho nasytila jen z části a potěšila tím, že ji nevyvrhl, a pak se oblékl s úmyslem vyrazit ven děsit studenty alespoň na chodbách, když nemůže učit.

Když si natahoval kalhoty, tak se chvíli zastavil a přejížděl si rukou po břiše. Nic moc tam neviděl, ani necítil, snad jen možná měl podbřišek trochu nafouklejší. Stejně tak dobře se mohl jenom hodně najíst, nic víc. Jak klouzal rukou po kůži, tak si tak rekapituloval, jak se sem vůbec dostal. Začalo to časem s člověkem, kterého by mohl označit za otce svého dítěte – nechť ho pohltí bezedná propast – pokračovalo jeho snahou se té věci uvnitř zbavit a skončilo tím, že včera ráno stál před zrcadlem, díval se na sebe a byl rozhodnut si dítě nechat. Nebylo nic mezi tím. Žádné racionální uvažování o tom, jestli se o něj zvládne postarat, co bude říkat okolí, jak a kdy se ho pokusí Pán zla unést, aby mohl dítě mít stále pod dozorem ani to, jak vůbec bude těhotenství probíhat. Nic, jen vědomí, že to dítě chce. Snad to bylo sobeckým strachem ze ztráty pocitu, že není sám. Bezedná samota by se jistě dostavila hned po tom, co by tu věc zabil. Věc nebo dítě? Už se v tom sám moc neorientoval.

Vztekle se zamračil nad svou ubohou lítostivostí, jako kdyby byl nastávající svobodná matka. Postaral se sám o sebe, když byl malý, prakticky se vychoval a staral se i o vlastního otce, postarat se o dítě bude proti tomu hračka. Navíc, až už mu nebude hrozit nebezpečí, tak ho prostě svěří do rukou někoho, kdo ví, jak to s dětmi chodí. Ani ti Weasleyovi by nebyli nejhorší, dětí odchovali hodně a ze všech vyrostlo to, co lidé průměrní označují za slušného člověka. Navíc, pokud přežije válku a nezavřou ho pak do Azkabanu, tak by mohl svého potomka navštěvovat, kontrolovat, jestli se mu dostává dobré péče, a všeobecně vědět, že je mu dobře.

To byla ale budoucnost nesmírně vzdálená, v první řadě musí přežít následující měsíce, pak se uvidí, co bude.

Přestal myslet na dalekou budoucnost a vyrazil ven. Musel dát studentům najevo, že je naprosto v pořádku a rozhodně na ně nezanevřel. Na jejich tvářích bylo vidět, že jsou jeho přítomností doslova nadšení. Nejspíš si mysleli, že když vynechal jeden den vyučování, tak jim dnes v sobotu dá svatý pokoj také. Nedal. Nachytal pět dvojic muchlujících se v různých koutech hradu, hromadu děcek všeho věku i obou pohlaví hrajících si s nějakým žertovným vynálezem společnosti W&W nebo alespoň bombou hnojůvkou, a jednu Nebelvírku upozornil, že na školních pozemcích se chodí s celým oblečením, když kolem prošla s průsvitným zadkem na sukni. Nejspíš to bylo něčí zákeřné kouzlo podle toho, jak začala ječet a zakrývat se, ale stejně jí ty body s gustem odebral předtím, než mávnutím hůlky dal její oblečení do pořádku. S pláčem utekla pryč.

Byl by to tedy veskrze příjemné sobotní dopoledne, kdyby nemusel nejméně osmkrát na záchod jen za dobu, co prošel obývanou částí hradu. Začínal si připadat jako vodovodní kohoutek, když se stavoval těsně před desátou po několikáté na pánských toaletách blízko ředitelny. Nesnášel močení na veřejných toaletách, na studentských záchodech ještě méně. Už jako student vždycky čekal, až všichni odešli, pak šel teprve dovnitř, zamknul za sebou a vykonal potřebu. Totéž musel dělat i dnes, jako kdyby byl student. Jenže on si prostě nemohl dovolit, aby ho některý ze žáků viděl rozkročeného nad mušlí, proto taky dodržoval za normálních okolností pravidelný pitný režim, díky kterému si došel po snídani, po obědě a pak až večer, kdy měl k dispozici svou vlastní toaletu.

Samozřejmě se při odchodu srazil s nějakým páťákem, co mířil pryč. Kluk hned začal koktat, že myslel, že je toaleta uzavřená, stačil jeden Severusův pohled, aby mu sklaplo a raději šel přeci jen vyhledat jiný záchod.

Do ředitelny dorazil na čas. Samozřejmě jak jinak taky, ovšem místo Gifta a ředitele ho tam očekával jen ředitel. Získal strašné podezření, že profesor Obrany, vbrzku bývalý, se tam za víc jak hodinu neobjeví. Bohužel, jen co se s Brumbálem pozdravil a usadil se, zjistil, že má naprostou pravdu, protože starý čaroděj vytáhl – Merlin chraň Severuse – časopisy s módou pro miminka, časopisy se zbožím pro miminka a časopisy s kouzelnickými hračkami pro miminka i větší děti.

„Uvažoval jsem, jakou koupit kolébku. Co bys říkal na tohle?“ postrčil k ubohému, šokovanému lektvaristovi jeden z otevřených časopisů.

Naklonil se nad ním a nahlédl na strašné růžové cosi plné kytiček, motýlků, ptáčků a stromů, což všechno bylo též nerealisticky barevné a pobíhalo to po celé kolébce. Vedle bylo totéž vyvedené v modré barvě a poznámka, že na požádání mají též v zelené, žluté, fialové, červené, broskvové a indigové. Na obrázku vedle pak bylo prakticky to samé, jen se tam vyskytovala lesní zvěř a pod tím byla pro změnu postýlka s africkou zvířenou, jako s žirafami a slony. Větší kýč ještě v životě neviděl a to se účastnil slavnostních hostin na Malfoy Manor k Dracovým narozeninám. Upřímně se mu dělalo nevolno a těhotenstvím to nejspíš nebylo.

„Asi budu zvracet,“ prohlásil znechuceně.  
„Oh, to je docela obvyklé. Tady...“ vyčaroval mu Brumbál stříbrný lavor a podstrčil mu ho na ten časopis. Severusovi se hned ulevilo, když se nemusel na ty obludnosti dívat.

„Je mi na zvracení z těch obrázků,“ zavrčel, vzal jak lavor, tak i časopis pod ním a odstrčil to co nejdál od sebe. „Já měl dřevěnou mudlovskou postýlku, co mi vyrobil Tobias, a nad tím dřevěné točící se... tamto, co se dává nad mudlovské postýlky. Dokonale mi to vyhovovalo, nikdy jsem si nestěžoval a bylo to normální. Mimo jiné to výborně hořelo, když jsem to těsně po prvním pádu Pána zla pálil uprostřed obýváku mého domu. Vřele pochybuji, že moje dítě bude moci tuto otřesnou odpornost stejně obřadně spálit, až bude chtít zúčtovat se svými vzpomínkami na dětství.“

„Zbytečně to dramatizuješ, Severusi,“ chlácholil ho ředitel veselým hlasem. „Když nechceš prohlížet postýlky, tak můžeme vybrat nejdřív barvu dětského pokoje,“ s těmi slovy přistrčil Severusovi pro změnu další časopis, kde rozhodně nebyla barva žádného pokoje, byly to ukázky stěn pomalovaných všelijakými hýbajícími se kýčovitými obrázky.

Jak moc nesnášel fakt, že je napůl mudla, tak dnes pocítil poprvé za svůj život vděk k vlastnímu otci, který nejspíš nedovolil zavést takové kouzelnické hnusy do domu. Jen a jen díky tomu byl Severus ušetřen hrozných dětských traumat z pozorování dvou hořících fénixů poletujících po stěnách jeho modře vymalovaného pokoje. Popravdě, měl dojem, že trauma z toho bude mít dnes – dodatečně.

„Nechci ani rozhodovat, co bude na stěnách v pokoji,“ odsunul pryč další časopis. „Zbývá mi třicet týdnů. Za tu dobu se může stát všechno možné. Může vyhrát Pán zla a já budu uvězněn v jeho kobce. Můžu umřít. Můžu potratit. Můžete umřít vy. Pod Bradavicemi se konečně otevře chřtán pekelný ve snaze pohltit Pottera a spolkne při tom celý hrad. Uvažovat o dětském pokoji má smysl tak dva týdny před porodem,“ zamračil se na nadechujícího ředitele. „Teď chci vyřídit Gifta a jít se najíst ohavné vločkové kaše.“

Ředitel si ho nespokojeně změřil. Zmařil mu zábavu, to bylo zřejmé, a proto si zasloužil trest v podobě Brumbálova dotčeného pohledu. V dřívějších dobách by ho nejspíš vytrestal navíc nucenou konzumací citronového bonbonu, jenže dnes starý čaroděj věděl, že Severus citrony rád, tak mu nic nenabídl. To byl nejspíš také trest.

„Tak dobrá,“ přitakal nakonec ředitel, „nechám profesora Gifta zavolat skřítky.“ Mávnutím ruky nechal zmizet časopisy ze stolu, takže deska byla opět pokrytá jen pár pergameny s rozvrhem a financemi, a přes skřítka dal profesorovi obrany vzkázat, aby se dostavil do ředitelny.

Zdržel se poznámky, že už je načase, a raději vstal, aby přešel za Brumbála. Jestli bude Giftovi předávat ředitel vyhazova, či jen přemístění na nemilovanou pozici učitele lektvarů, tak chtěl být v pozici síly, poněvadž jen tak se mohl tomu hloupému bystrozorovi teprve pořádně vysmát do obličeje. Sice po něm Brumbál hodil pohled koutkem oka, obočí důrazně pozvednuté, ale protentokrát neřekl nic, jak by jindy měl plnou pusu řečí. Bylo to docela... zábavné, když si Severus uvědomil, že Brumbál, jeden z největších čarodějů této doby, jestli vůbec ne, společně s Pánem zla, úplně nejmocnějším, mu něco dělá k vůli kvůli věci, co v sobě nosí. Bezděky si přejel rukou po břiše.

Gift se dostavil rychle, nejspíš musel někde poslušně panáčkovat za dveřmi nebo netrpělivě očekávat, až si ho páneček Brumbál zavolá k noze. A byl nemile překvapen, když viděl i Severuse s arogantně zvednutým koutkem, stojícího vedle ředitele po jeho pravici a vyhlížejícího naprosto dokonale spokojeně. Musel určitě něco tušit, protože přes místnost šel jakoby obezřetně.  
„Dobrý den. Přál jste si mě vidět, pane řediteli?“ zeptal se, přičemž se neúspěšně snažil lektvaristu ignorovat.

„Ano, jistě, proto jsem po vás poslal skřítka, že ano. Tak, prosím, posaďte se. Citronový bonbon?“ pokynul mu k místu a podstrčil citronový bonbon, na který Severus jen pohlédl a už ho chtěl Giftovi vyrvat z ruky, nebo spíš mu urvat ruku a ten bonbon si pak vzít. To rukou by při cucání mohl profesora obrany navíc i mlátit, to by byla zábava.

„Ach, děkuji, pane,“ vzal si bonbon s předstíraně vděčným výrazem, rozbalil ho a začal cucat. V ten okamžik musel lektvarista obdivovat, že má opravdu schopnost se krásně přetvařovat, když si připomněl, jak hrozně kyselé a zároveň sladké ty bonbony jsou. Dnes na to měl chuť, jindy by raději cucal skleněné střepy.

„Obávám se, že se nám tu, pánové, vyskytl menší administrativní problém,“ promluvil Brumbál vážně a opřel se lokty o stůl. „Profesor Snape, nadaný lektvarista s jistě velkou budoucností, to přehnal při nadšeném experimentování, zasáhl ho jeho vlastní lektvar a díky tomu už letos nebude moci učit lektvary.“  
„Vážně?“ Gift se podíval na Severuse a ten mu pohled oplatil stejně zle, „Tak to je mi opravdu líto, že se s ním tak brzo po seznámení budu zase muset rozloučit. Předpokládám, že ho nahradí někdo jiný?“

„Oh, ve skutečnosti jsem se rozhodl, že nejlepší by bylo, kdybyste vy převzal lektvary a profesor Snape se ujal obrany,“ říkal to s takovou lehkostí, jako kdyby to skutečně byl jenom malý přesun dvou profesorů, ke kterým běžně docházelo. „Nechci totiž o tak zkušeného učitele lektvarů, jako je profesor Snape, přijít. Už jsme si tu na něj všichni zvykli, děti ho respektují, v učení je opravdu skvělý... takže od pondělka převezmete jeho hodiny a on zase vaše. Plat vám samozřejmě zůstává stejný, všichni profesoři ho mají takový bez ohledu na to, jaký vyučují předmět. Jen bych to, s dovolením, potřeboval tady podepsat,“ postrčil před Gifta po stole potřebné dokumenty.

„Co když odmítnu vyučovat lektvary?“ zeptal se opatrně Gift, jeho oči, až teď lektvaristovi došlo, že mají jemně namodralou barvu, se upřely pevně na Severuse, jako kdyby se ptal spíš jeho než ředitele.

„Pak budu nucen, Merlin žel, ukončit váš pracovní pobyt tady, což by byla velká škoda,“ pravil starý kouzelník s lítostí.

„Nenajdete nikoho dalšího na obranu,“ argumentoval Gift tak stupidně, že se Severus málem ani neubránil ještě širšímu úsměvu nad jeho marným snažením.

„Ani ho nebudu muset hledat,“ nedal se ředitel vůbec vyvést z míry. „Obranu bude učit profesor Snape. Na každé volné místo v Bradavicích tlačí deset vhodných zájemců, stačí jen, když vyberu toho, který mi bude nejvíc sympatický. Místo zde na škole je nesmírně prestižní, to byste měl vědět,“ shlédl na profesora Obrany s veškerým svým umem, kdy dával najevo, že je laskavý starý profesor s dlouhým vousem, který je nesmírně moudrý a poradí si s každou těžkou situací.

Pozoroval, jak se Gift pod tím pohledem kroutí jako ryba na háčku a zvažuje své možnosti. Zvažoval je s ním. Měl od oddělení bystrozorů s největší pravděpodobností nakázáno, aby v Bradavicích slídil, což jistě pečlivě plnil. Nemohl si dovolit přijít o místo, jinak by přišel i o to druhé, místo bystrozora. Jeho úkolem jistě bylo udržet se na postu profesora co nejdéle, zřejmě nezáleželo na tom, jaký to bude předmět, protože pomalu přikývl.

„Takže tady podepsat?“ jen se mírně ujišťoval, beztak už se chápal brku z kalamáře a podepisoval se do příslušných kolonek.

Sledoval to se sadistickým nadšením. Už viděl, jak se Gift potýká se všemi těmi nemehly, neschopnými namíchat ani základní lektvarovou směs. Nebude ho muset ze školy ani vystrnaďovat, prostě ho nechá jen dost dlouho máchat v břečkách, tvořených zejména prvními ročníky a Gifta odtud budou přiotráveného brzy odvážet k Mungovi. Jediné, čeho litoval, bylo, že se Gift nepotká v hodině lektvarů s Longbottomem. To by teprve okusil, co je to bezbřehý pocit zoufalství a beznaděje rodící se profesorovi v srdci, když shlíží na naprosté nemehlo s oběma rukama levýma.

Gift odložil brk a Severus si zakryl škodolibost ve tváři maskou z něčeho, co by asi nazval kolegiální slušnost.

„S radostí budu sledovat, jak se vám v mých hodinách daří, pane kolego,“ řekl konverzačně a vysloužil si za to zlý pohled, jak hrozně ho to jen těšilo.

„Jsem si jistý, že to bude skvělé. Máme tu přeci mnoho nadaných žáků, pana Pottera například,“ zdůraznil na oplátku Gift jméno jeho nejméně oblíbeného studenta, slabě řečeno. Netušil však, že Severus má velmi dobré ovládání, zejména co se týče poznámek ohledně Potterovic spratka, takže na to odpověděl jen pozvednutím obočí a mírným přikývnutím.

„Jestli už je to vše, pane, tak jsem Pomoně slíbil pomoc ve skleníku,“ řekl zvedající se bystrozor, zřejmě zklamán tím, že Severuse nenaštval, jak plánoval, a proto se teď vydával na útěk. Navíc s takovou stupidní výmluvou. Nikdo nechtěl nikdy Prýtové pomáhat ve sklenících, protože to znamenalo, že skončíte s rukama popálenýma a bolavýma. Jediný dost šílený na to byl Longbottom, za což nejspíš mohl fakt, že jeho rodiče byli umučeni až do katatonického stavu a on se na ně odmalička chodil dívat. To by poznamenalo každé dítě, takže něco takového Severus nikdy neudělá. Zařekl se, že Tobiase svému potomkovi představovat nebude, to by ho totiž také poznamenalo.

„Ovšem, samozřejmě. Jsem moc rád, že jsme se tak krásně domluvili,“ usmíval se Brumbál na všechny strany jako samo slunce a skoro až blahosklonně kynul Giftovi ke dveřím. „Přeji vám krásný den a užijte si toho, že je ještě slunce. Cítím v kolenou, jak se už blíží první podzimní bouřkové mraky.“  
„Jistě, budu si to užívat. Na shledanou,“ rozloučil se profesor, nyní už lektvarů, a odporoučel se z místnosti.

Potom, co se za ním zavřely dveře, se rozhostilo ticho, přerušované jen šustěním a občasným zajiskření Fawkesova peří, jak si ho, děním v místnosti naprosto nezaujatý fénix, probíral. Podíval se na fénixe, ten mu pohled opětoval s nebývalou intenzitou na to, že obvykle Severuse ignoroval, potom zvedl šešulku a oklepal se. Z nějakého důvodu měl dojem, jako kdyby se na něj pták usmál. Vrátil mu to zamračením. Fawkes byl sice krásné zvíře, o tom by se s nikým nehádal, přesto ho neměl moc rád. Všeobecně neměl rád živá zvířata, obvykle smrdí, všude nechávají výkaly a jinou špínu, přičemž fénixové i při své vznešenosti nejsou jiní.

Nechal Fawkese, ať se dál čepýří, a úkosem pohlédl na Brumbála, mlčenlivě si prohlížejícího dveře, kterými odešel Gift. Oba čekali, až bude naprosto jisté, že je profesor dost daleko, pak jako první promluvil Severus.

„Lektvaristé jsou vesměs čarodějové nesnášející jakoukoliv společnost, děti zejména, a lidé je přijímájí jen proto, že nemají na výběr. Bez lektvarů by byla kouzelnická společnost ztracená. Díky tomu je místo lektvaristy na školách nejméně oblíbené a je o jeho obsazení logicky nejmenší zájem,“ malinko se ušklíbl vzpomínkám na své mládí. „Kdybych před šestnácti lety nebyl v nepříjemné sociálně-politicko-finanční situaci, tak byste mě sem na místo učitele nedostal ani hůlkou vraženou v zátylku a Křiklan by dál vyučoval klidně až do sta let.“

„Jistě,“ usmál se na něj nahoru Brumbál, „To víš ty, to vím já, ale profesor Gift to zcela zjevně nevěděl.“

„Lhal jste,“ to nebyl dotaz, nýbrž konstatování.

„Oh, já mu jenom řekl, že na místa učitelů v Bradavicích se stojí fronty, netvrdil jsem, že je tomu tak i u lektvarů. Nepodsouvej mi, chlapče, něco, co jsem nikdy neřekl,“ nasadil svatouškovský tón i výraz, ze kterého se Severusovi dělalo vždycky zle, znamenal totiž, že už ředitel zase něco kuje nebo dokul. V obou případech ještě nenastala situace, kdy by se mu výsledek zcela zamlouval.

„Jistěže,“ zamručel a opatrně zase přešel k židli, už nebyl důvod dělat povýšeného a ze stání ho bolely oteklé nohy.

„Předpokládal jsem, že budeš trochu víc nadšený, když máš teď své vytoužené místo. Nebo jsi ho snad nechtěl?“ zkoumavě si Severuse změřil modrýma očima plnýma malých ledových jiskřiček.

„Ale ano, chtěl.“  
„Tak klidně můžeš projevit svou radost. Máš k tomu prostor i mou plnou podporu,“ zablýskl mezi vousy zuby v úsměvu.  
„Jak chcete,“ zavrčel. „Pane řediteli, jsem rád, že jste dostal rozum a svěřil místo profesora Obrany proti černé magii do mých rukou a konečně jste přestal najímat zlé černokněžníky v turbanu, nebezpečné šelmy s rozumem čivavy, naprosté nýmandy s otřesným vkusem na módu, bláznivé napůl slepé bývalé bystrozory, co ani nejsou bystrozory, ministerské řiťolezce – to dokonce dvakrát, a nešikovné zoofilky s modrýma vlasama. Z hlouby svého srdce vám za to místo děkuji.“

„Inu, čekal jsem spíš něco jako 'Juchů, mám obranu!' a že bychom si pak bouchli dětské šampaňské, ale tohle víc vyjadřuje tvůj pohled na věc,“ usmál se bezstarostně, jako kdyby mu Severus právě neřekl nic urážlivého.

„Juchů, mám obranu,“ zopakoval po něm bez jakéhokoliv skutečného juchání, pak se dlouze nadechl. „Není to tak, že bych neměl z toho místa radost, jen to přináší jisté uvědomění. Pán zla od svého návratu chce, abych se toho místa ujal, a mně se to podaří zrovna ve chvíli, kdy už se mu tím nemohu zavděčit. Částečně tak obrana ztrácí jistou svou produktivitu vzhledem k naší věci a vítězství ve válce,“ odmlčel se a podíval se na Brumbála ,sedícího naproti se stále stejně uvolněným výrazem, jako doposud.

Napadla ho ošklivá myšlenka. Brumbál mu teď řekne, že by se měl ještě jednou vrátit za Pánem zla, až bude povolán, neřkuli jít za ním z vlastní iniciativy a pochlubit se mu místem profesora obrany, čímž by od něj ještě naposledy mohl získat nějaké informace. Nebyl si vůbec jistý, jestli by dokázal být starý čaroděj tak nemilosrdný, nebo ne. Zdálo se, že má dítě, které čekal, z nějakého důvodu rád, i když má velikost nehtu na malíčku, jenže to nic neznamenalo. Pottera měl rád také, tomu Severus pevně věřil, přesto ho nechal bez mrknutí oka vystavovat se nebezpečí místo toho, aby toho kluka pořádně hlídal a zabránil mu dělat hlouposti, a ještě ho chtěl do budoucna použít k poražení Pána zla. Proč by tedy nemohl ohrozit dítě i Severuse, ať už smrtí, vykucháním zaživa nebo vězením někde hluboko pod Malfoy Manor, to vše kvůli ještě poslednímu střípku informací.

Ani si to pořádně neuvědomil a ochranitelsky si položil ruku na břicho.

Kdyby ho o to Brumbál požádal, tak prostě odmítne. Bude čelit jeho hněvu, pokud přijde, nebo se před ním ukryje někde hodně daleko. Koneckonců, vždyť vize opuštěného ostrova v Tichém oceáně se dala uskutečnit i s dítětem. Schovat se dokud válka neskončí, nebo zůstat tam navždy, pokud vyhraje Pán zla.

„Hodláte mě ještě za Pánem zla poslat?“ zeptal se přímo, podle toho, jak se bude Brumbál tvářit, se pokusí odhadnout, co ho čeká.

„Co tě to u Merlina napadlo, jistěže ne!“ řekl důrazně, upřímně pobouřený Severusovým dotazem. „Jediné Cruciatus nebo jiná kletba by mohla tvé dítě zabít nebo poznamenat na celý život. Takovému riziku tě nebudu vystavovat za žádných okolností. Tvé iniciativa byla sice nejvýznamnějším zdrojem informací o tom, co dělá Voldemort a jeho stoupenci, ale nebyla jediným. Řád se bez tebe dokáže obejít, tvou prioritou je dítě, bez výjimek.“  
„Neproklel by mě, ani nemučil, né hned. Tu věc stvořil z nějakého důvodu a mým mučením by ji poškodil,“ připomněl tuto skutečnost, na kterou všichni svorně zapomínali. Tedy on ne, on si ji uvědomoval stále, to jen ti všichni aktivisté za práva nenarozených dětí ho nutili uvažovat o jiných věcech, jako jsou postýlky například.

„V první řadě tomu neříkej věc, je to dítě, člověk jako ty i já,“ napomenul ho Brumbál, na což se dalo jen nesouhlasně ohrnout ret, „a zadruhé, pořád si nemůžeme být jisti souvislostí mezi jeho prokletím a tvým těhotenstvím. Já chci pevně věřit na zázraky.“  
„To je taková pitomost! Nebudeme si vnucovat, že Pán zla není zodpovědný za můj stav,“ zavrčel, jak jen mohl tohle Brumbál pořád tvrdit. Měl by konečně začít uvažovat tak, aby pochopil, jak zlé to je v mnoha ohledech toho slova.

„Pokud vím, tak za ten jsi odpovědný ty sám a muž, se kterým jsi byl v době početí,“ když tohle řekl, tak to znělo prakticky jako vtip.

„Já tu ale mluvím o skutečnosti, že mohl mou magii zdeformovat ještě jinak, než pouze k účelu možnosti početí. Copak jsi o tom doteď nepřemýšlel? Co se narodí? Já na to myslel celý včerejší den, na to a na nic jiného. Bude moje dítě vůbec řádně člověk? Třeba bude mít dvě hlavy, šest očí nebo třeba jen... rudé oči,“ odmlčel se, když zjistil že jeho hlas stoupá k hysterickému podtónu. „Nechci přivést na svět dalšího Pána zla.“

„Nepřivedeš, Severusi, to mi můžeš věřit. Kdybych si myslel, že je to možné, pak bych souhlasil s tvým předchozím rozhodnutím. Opravdu,“ natáhl se a položil dlaň na Severusovu ruku opřenou o hranu stolu. „Znám starou magii a zhruba tuším, co ti udělal. Nezměnil samotnou tvou podstatu, jak si možná myslíš, jen donutil tvou magii zničit vlivy mudlovské krve. Jsem přesvědčen, že kdyby ses ponořil do historie své rodiny z matčiny strany, tak bys našel alespoň jednoho muže, který porodil dítě.“

Severus dal ruky pryč zpod Brumbálovy a narovnal se, o své rodině od něj slyšet nechtěl, ani o jedné straně. Ředitel to respektoval, nerozváděl to dál a zase se stáhl.

„Zdeformovat něčí magii nebo do něj třeba jen vložit magickou sondu lze udělat jen v přímém kontaktu. Musel by ti ten den stát tváří v tvář, aby to dokázal. Ponouknout tvou magii, aby útočila na tvou mudlovskou krev, mohl udělat z dálky. Myslím...“ odmlčel se a potřásl hlavou. „Obávám se, že bys přesně neporozuměl tomu, proč to tak je. Je to vysoká magie, vyšší, než jakou jsi schopen ovládat a chápat i ty, inteligentní a mocný čaroděj. Budeš mi v tom muset zkrátka věřit a také věřit Harrymu, protože on je, díky svému léčitelství, pochopení o něco blíž než ty.“  
Zamračil se na ředitele. Nikdy se nesetkal s ničím, co by nedokázal pochopit. Jen se spoustou nesmyslů, které se ani pochopit nedaly, protože to prostě byly nesmysly. A že by Potter chápal cokoliv složitějšího než expelliarmus? O tom opravdu vážně pochyboval.

„To, co cítíš, obava, že tvoje dítě není normální, je přirozené. Znal jsem za svůj život spoustu těhotných žen a všechny měly v určitou dobu dojem, že v sobě nemají lidské dítě nebo že je jejich dítě nějak postižené. Je to jenom divný pocit vyvolaný těhotenstvím, který nemá nic společného s Voldemortovým vměšováním do tvé magie ani s tím, že mělo skutečné následky a jaké,“ chlácholivě se usmál, už zase, začínalo to Severusovi jít na nervy. „Za pár měsíců, až ucítíš, jak se dítě hýbe a že žije, to zaručeně přejde.“  
Otřásl se. Představa, že se v něm něco hýbe, mu v tuhle chvíli přišla naprosto děsivá. Měl pro něco takového jediné synonymum – parazit. Ti ve vás také lezou, hýbající, vycucávají z vás krev nebo magii, podle toho, jestli jsou mudlovští nebo kouzelničtí. A také se vám do těla dostanou bez toho, abyste je zvali. Stejně jako to dítě. Objevilo se v něm bez toho, aby byl vůbec připraven na takovou alternativu a to, že je divné, si nemyslel z nějakého výlevu těhotenských hormonů, bylo to zcela a naprosto racionální uvažování.

„Můžu věřit tomu, že máte pravdu, přesto musíme dávat pozor na tu... dítě,“ zvolil slovo, které si Brumbál přál, ač mu pořád do pusy prostě nešlo. „Nemůžeme tušit, co z něho vyroste už jen všeobecně proto, že bylo tak unikátně počato. Dřív se děti z magických těhotenství stávaly černokněžníky, Morgana je příklad za všechno.“  
„Morgana se na sklonku svého života kála a stala se léčitelkou, uzdravující jak čaroděje, tak mudly bez rozdílu. Vládla, jak víš, stejnou mocí jako Harry a to, že ji v mládí využívala k páchání zla, nemělo nic společného s jejím početím, jako spíš s výchovou,“ dlouze se na Severuse podíval. „Takže ano, musíme tvé dítě sledovat. Ty ho budeš sledovat, jako ostražitý milující otec mu budeš stále v patách až do konce svého života, protože přesně tak to rodiče dělají. Jejich dítěti může být sto a jim sto čtyřicet a stejně je to pro ně jejich malý chlapeček nebo malá holčička. V tomhle jsme si jisti, že mu poskytneš tu nejlepší výchovu.“  
„To není o...“ dlouze vydechl, asi tu byl jediný, kdo se nechce nechat zmámit falešnou nadějí na naprosto skvělý život se smradlavým miminem pod ramenem. „Myslím, že tahle debata podle očekávání zaběhla jinam, než jsem plánoval. Chci vědět jedině to, jestli smím zůstat na hradě a být tu v bezpečí před Pánem zla, nebo jestli mám pro sebe a... to dítě hledat jinou alternativu? Chci to vědět hned, protože naplánovat útěk před ním není tak snadné.“  
„Severusi, chlapče, Bradavice jsou tvůj domov, takže je jasné, že zůstaneš pod jejich ochranou, jak dlouho budeš chtít. Pokud na tom budeš trvat, klidně vyhlásím pro tebe oficiální status azylanta na půdě školy.“

Až tak daleko zacházet nechtěl, beztak by to nemělo význam. Byl to jenom papír, chránící člověka ani ne tak před skutečným útokem, jako před právní exekucí například v podobě zatčení bystrozory. Něco jako dřív měli mudlové v kostelech. Pokud od ředitele někdo dostal azyl v Bradavicích, pak dotyčného nemohl nikdo z ministerstva na hradních pozemcích zatknout a násilím odvléct. Takže proti přívržencům Pána zla to nemělo naprosto žádný účinek, ti se totiž zpravidla nevyznačovali dodržováním zákonů. Přesto... pouze Brumbál sám nebo celý Starostolec v jednohlasném výnosu mohli zrušit takový azyl. Z toho vyplývalo, že se mohl hodit.  
„Ano, to chci,“ pravil rázně. „Gift je obtížný hmyz, který mi už teď, dva týdny po začátku školy, létá kolem hlavy a leze mi na nervy. Nikdo mi nevymluví, že sem nebyl poslán proto, aby sledoval vás, dění ve škole a mne. Nechci se za pár měsíců jednoho krásného rána probudit s jeho bystrozorským odznakem před nosem a žádostí, abych ho doprovodil na krátký výslech na bystrozorské oddělení Ministerstva kouzel. Moc dobře vím, že pro mě odtamtud vedou jen dvě cesty; do loďky nebo nohama napřed.“

„Budiž,“ přikývl Brumbál bez jediného slůvku protestu. „Já Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Brumbál, stávající ředitel Školy čar a kouzel v Bradavicích, ti tímto, Severusi Tobiasi Snape, oficiálně uděluji azyl na pozemcích školy. Tak se staň,“ jak domluvil, tak to někde v úrovni jeho očí zajiskřilo, ze vzduchu se zhmotnil pergamen a dopadl na stůl. Brumbál ho, opět bez jediného mrknutí podepsal, ofoukl inkoust, aby rychleji uschnul, a pak ho přes stůl podal Severusovi.

Nevěřícně si ho převzal. Před šestnácti lety o něj ředitele požádal, měl strach, že by si pro něj i přes veškeré Brumbálovy přímluvy mohli kdykoliv přijít bystrozoři a odvést ho do Azkabanu. Vždy by se našlo něco, co starému kouzelníkovi neřekl, a proto to nemohl vyjmenovat ve své dlouhé obhajovací řeči. Ředitel ho rázně odmítl, že to prý není třeba, Severus věděl, že skutečným důvodem byl fakt, že ho tím, mimo jiné, měl Brumbál na háčku. Dnes se nezdráhal mu tento kus vzácné listiny vydat.

Rozvinul ji a přelétl očima dlouhý latinský text. Vesměs tam nebyla kouzla, byl to prostě jen starý právní dokument, ale byla to azylová listina Bradavic. Skutečně ji držel v ruce. Pevně ji stiskl, kdyby si to Brumbál rozmyslel a zvedl hlavu s nefalšovaným úsměvem pravého Zmijozela na tváři.

„Děkuji, pane řediteli,“ sklonil hlavu v projevu úcty.

„Není za co, chlapče,“ usmál se. Severusovi už ten úsměv ani nevadil.

„Pokud už mě nepotřebujete, tak bych se šel podívat na svou novou učebnu a trochu ji pozměnit k obrazu svému,“ plánoval hned nějaké skutečné, pro běžné lidské oko ohavné, obrazy pro to, aby si studenti konečně uvědomili, co všechno svede černá magie, „a také pečlivě uložit ten dokument,“ pokynul pergamenovým svitkem ve své ruce.

„Nepotřebuji, ale nezapomeň ve svém nadšení na oběd. Uvědom si, že teď jíš za dva, víc než za dva, udržet magické těhotenství je energeticky náročnější než normální. Budu tě tam čekat a zkontroluji si, jestli dobře jíš,“ trval Brumbál na něčem pro Severuse momentálně odpornějším než představa vaření mnoholičného lektvaru za aktivní spolupráce Nevilla Longbottoma.  
„Ano, pane,“ zabručel a vstal. Netušil, jak se z oběda vyvléct, jistě ale věděl to, že jídlo, které by do něj chtěl starý čaroděj nacpat, by nikdy nebyl schopen strávit. Těšil se na své citrony a více méně i na vločkovou kaši, věci jako pečeně, bramboráčky, kávová zmrzlina nebo meruňková marmeláda mu přinášely pocit na zvracení, jen na ně pomyslel.

Rozloučil se s Brumbálem a nechal se svézt po schodišti dolů. Těsně za vchodem se musel prsty opřít o stěnu, nic víc si nedovolil, protože se mu zatočila hlava, až mě dojem, že se mu opět zatmí před očima a on skončí na podlaze chodby v mdlobách. Sklonil hlavu, díval se na točící podlahu a v duchu proklínal stavitele Bradavic ,nepřipravené na těhotné ředitele a ředitelky, takže ke schodišti nepřistavěli alespoň objevující se a mizící pevnou iluzi zábradlí. Jak jen by to po cestě dolů potřeboval.

Když tak sledoval špičky svých bot, tak mu došlo, že si ani nestěžoval na Pottera, jak moc byl překvapen skutečností, že vážně drží v ruce Bradavický azyl. S tím už se nic dělat nedalo, nebude se do ředitelny vracet po tom nesnesitelném schodišti jen proto, aby si zanadával na spratka, na kterého nadával už tisíckrát. Neměl to zapotřebí, jedině by se tak udýchal. Prostě bude do budoucna Pottera ignorovat, například až za ním dnes přijde na ten svůj trest od ředitele. Rozhodl se pro to jako pro nejjednodušší cestu.

Jen co se mu ulevilo a konečně zvedl hlavu, tak na konci chodby spatřil Gifta. Stál rozkročen a s rukama složenýma za zády, jak učí bystrozory stát, když nejsou v pozoru. Sledoval Severuse dlouhým pohledem svých modrozelených očí, zkušených v odhalování černokněžníků, jako byl sám lektvarista. Vrhl na Gifta pohrdavý úsměv, obrátil se, až za ním jeho pověstný plášť zavlál do všech stran, a bez ohlédnutí se vzdálil chodbou.

Po cestě směrem ke své nové učebně si několikrát bezděky přejel rukou po břiše. Ještě včera považoval tu věc spíše za prokletí, kterého se z nějakého neznámého důvodu nemůže zbavit, dnes, když se podíval na to, jak mu Brumbál splnil každé přání, mu došlo, že je to vlastně dar. Dar obrovské moci nad mocnými muži.

Potutelně se pro sebe usmál.

Měl něco, co chtěli všichni; Pán zla, Brumbál a pravděpodobně také nejméně půlka kouzelnické veřejnosti, lačnící po všech neuvěřitelných zázracích, potencionálně využitelných v boji proti zlu. Až nadejde ten správný čas, tak všem ukáže, co má za trumf v rukávu a bude se jím chlubit. Ale ještě ne, ještě bylo příliš brzy a všechno bylo moc nejisté. Za pár měsíců, až nebude muset předkládat žádné důkazy svého stavu, tehdy nadejde ta správná chvíle.

I když se mu dělalo zle z rychlejší chůze, zadýchával se a už zase musel na záchod, tak si, alespoň proto tuto chvíli, říkal, že být těhotný je vlastně skvělé.

 

°°0°°

 

Hned ráno po probuzení ho na stolku čekal vzkaz od madam Pomfreyové – nejspíš ho přinesl nějaký skřítek - že ho místo jejich první páteční hodiny čeká dnes po obědě v nemocničním křídle. Málem se propadl studem, když to četl. Vzpomněl si až teď, že měl včera schůzku s lékouzelnicí a místo toho strávil dvě hodiny na ředitelův rozkaz u Snapea. Vřele doufal, že mu Pomfreyová odpustí, až jí vysvětlí, že se staral o těhotného lektvaristu. To byla celkem dobrá omluva za to, že ji nechal čekat, ne? Až skončí u Pomfreyové, tak bude muset právě za Snapem zaskočit a do toho vmáčknout ještě čas strávený s Ginny a přáteli, to vůbec nemluvil o faktu, že na zítřek svolal výběr do týmu. Byl teprve druhý týden školy, ještě se nevědělo, co plánuje Voldemort, a on už nevěděl, kam dřív skočit.

Den se s ním táhl ve znamení hektického lenošení, vážně. Byl s Ronem a Ginny v jejich pokoji, což by bylo fajn, kdyby netrávil všechen ten společný čas hledáním toho či onoho. Na oběd šel v uniformové košili, protože mu někam zapadlo jediné slušné triko, se kterým se nemusel bát vlézt do Velké síně. Teď odpoledně prozatím hledal nejdřív penál s brky a teď pergamen.

„To tu nemáme žádný čistý pergamen?!“ vykřikl rozzlobeně a hodil počmáraný kus pergamenu na noční stolek. Ginny k němu zvedla hlavu od časopisu, který si četla na jeho posteli.  
„Mám ti přinést nějaký svůj?“ zeptala se věcně.  
Trochu se zhrozil. Měl ji rád, jenže její pergameny měly na obou stranách řadu květinových vzorů, sice jednoduchých, i tak to ale byly květiny. Něco takového by raději vůbec ve své ruce nechtěl držet.

„Ne, to je dobré, já tu nějaký najdu, až tvůj bratr přestane předstírat zaujetí četbou Přeměňování prvků a půjde mi pomoct hledat,“ zablýskl okem po Ronovi, úspěšně schovaném za obrovskou učebnicí. Kamarád k němu jen zvedl pohled přes okraj učebnice.

„Já pergameny nemám, půjčuju si od Hermiony,“ objasnil, že je hrozná podpantofel.

„Hmm, skvělé. Až spolu začnete spát v jedné noční košili, tak mi řekni,“ zabrblal si spíš pro sebe.

„My spolu nespíme!“ ohradil se Ron, nejspíš dál než za 'až spolu začnete spát' nedošel.

„No právě a to je ten problém,“ řekla jeho sestra z postele a zářivě se usmála směrem ke svému bratrovi. Ten jen nad jejím chováním pozvedl oči v sloup, přičemž Harry jejich roztržku vnímal jen okrajově. Zrovna lovil stoh pergamenů pod svým nočním stolkem, ručně, než mu došlo, že si ho může přivolat hůlkou. To také udělal, díky bohu namířil správným směrem, takže mu vážně do ruky vletěly jen ty na zemi a ne všechny ostatní v okolí.

„Uf... konečně jsem našel použitelné,“ vydechl ulehčeně.

„Nač je vůbec budeš v sobotu potřebovat?“ otázala se dívka, postavila se na posteli na kolena a objala Harryho kolem krku, když už ho tu měla tak při ruce. Automaticky ji zlehka objal kolem zad, spíš jen tak symbolicky, zejména proto, že je Ron sledoval pořád zpoza té učebnice, přičemž už se ani nesnažil předstírat, že si čte.

„Včera jsem měl trest se Snapem, dneska si musím nahradit hodinu u Pomfreyové. Zítra pak mám... co se dole děje?“ přerušil svou řeč, když k němu zezdola dolehly veselé hlasy, znějící jako kdyby se jim z prázdnin vrátil oblíbený student. Jediný, kdo byl pořád mimo kolej, byl samozřejmě Neville, tak že by to byl on...

„Neville?“ navrhl Ron, jako kdyby mu četl myšlenky a už vstával. „Nemůžeš si na sebe vzít... já nevím, hábit? Ta sukně je hrozně krátká,“ podotkl, když procházel kolem postele, ze které Ginny právě slézala dolů a sukně se jí při tom skutečně vyhrnula, skoro až bylo vidět prádlo. Vážně jen skoro, trochu chybělo k tomu okamžiku, kdy by poznal, co nosí pod oblečením a... zjistil, že ho to vlastně nezajímá. V hlavě mu prostě vytanula představa bílých bavlněných kalhotek, nic víc. Zvláštně ho znepokojilo, že nemá touhu dívat se přítelkyni pod sukni. To by snad mělo být normální, říkal si v duchu, když následoval Rona a Ginny nadávající mu za to, že je puritánský suchar, dolů do společenské místnosti.

Dole byl skutečně Neville, obklopen skupinkou, skoro by se dalo říct, obdivovatelů a nesměle se usmívající na všechny kolem sebe. Byl oblíbený už předtím, v boji se osvědčil tak dobře, že konečně všichni pochopili to, co Harry věděl dávno, že to není žádný nešikovný hlupák. Potom, co se vrátil do školy jako ženatý muž, získal ještě větší popularitu. Asi bylo něco pro něj nepochopitelného na tom, že je Neville ženatý. Byl zamilovaný a bylo mu už sedmnáct, tak se prostě oženil. Nejspíš v tom byla ta celá představa toho, že spí s Lenkou v jedné posteli a že spolu mají sex. Také celkem jasné věc, byli manželé, to jen, jak to tak vypadalo, to bylo pro všechny kluky jejich věku něco naprosto převratného. Jeho to až tak moc nezajímalo.

Nebylo to vůbec v tom, že by sex nechtěl, samozřejmě že chtěl a často o něm přemýšlel, jen o jiných věcech přemýšlel častěji a nikdy netrpěl obsesivní fascinací vším, co se sexu týkalo. Nevyvinula se u něj ani teď, když měl Ginny. Bylo pěkné ji objímat a líbat, ale necítil nikdy potřebu strkat jí ruce pod oblečení jako rozumu zbavený tvor.

Zůstal trochu stranou, zatímco se Ron vítal s Nevillem. Hluk přilákal i Hermionu, učící se nahoře v pokoji, takže se také přišla pozdravit. Takový Dean, který dřív Nevilla ignoroval, dokonce i když spolu spali v jednom pokojil, byl z mladíkovy návštěvy doslova nadšený.

Bylo to hezké chvíli nebýt středem pozornosti a mít za společnost jenom Hermionu, která se k němu brzy mlčky připojila. Bylo to pěkné asi tak dvě minuty, než si ho Neville všiml a protáhl se k němu davem.

„Tak ses konečně utrhl, abys nás, svobodné mládence, navštívil,“ zavtipkoval zlehka.

„Ehm, tak trochu,“ trochu se začervenal. „Vlastně jsem tu spíš kvůli té knize, co jsi vzal z knihovny. Zdá se, že jsme se s Lenkou stali spolupachateli její loupeže, protože ty jsi s ní utíkal pryč z knihovny a my tam předtím s tebou podle výpovědí očitých svědků seděli u jednoho stolu. A jelikož ty ses od čtvrtka v knihovně neukázal, tak jsme to byli my dva, kdo od madam Pinceové dostali ultimátum. Máme tu knihu do pondělka přinést, jinak nám ji naúčtuje. Mám dojem, že při jejím stáří bychom ji s Lenkou spláceli jdo smrti“

„Uhm... kniha,“ zaváhal, měl jen matnou představu, kde by mohla být, snad u Snapea. „Jasně, kniha, co jsem vzal z knihovny... já ji popravdě tak trochu... zapomněl jinde než tady, ale vím, kde jsem ji zapomněl! Přinesu ti ji večer, dobře?“  
„No dobře, Harry, ale vážně... protože s Lenkou opravdu nemáme na to splácet škole půl knihovny, co ty jsi vypučuješ,“ nakrčil nos, „Chápeš, rodina a tak všechno kolem...“

„Co si vůbec Harry vypůjčil, že je po tom takové sháňka?“ trochu se podivoval Ron.  
„Knihu z oddělení s omezeným přístupem. Lékouzelnickou o zvláštních vrozených nadáních, přirozené zvěromagii a tak. Hodně ho zaujalo... hmm.... magické těhotenství,“ napráskal na něj Neville. „Vůbec nevěděl, že existuje.“

Zrudl z toho ve tváři, protože se celý okruh jeho přátel na něj podíval jako na naprostého pitomce. To se mu stávalo pokaždé, když se zeptal na něco, co každý věděl, jen si nikdo neuvědomil, že on mezi kouzelníky nevyrůstal ani není knihomol jako Hermiona, tak prostě neměl, jak se to dozvědět. Navíc tohle bylo vážně... jednalo se tu o Snapea, těhotného Snapea. Náhle mu tak nějak došlo, že lektvarista je gay. Nikdy sice neuvažoval o tom, jaké to je mít za známého homosexuála, ale teď, když se nad tím zamyslel, tak si to představoval jinak než s lektvaristou. Vlastně tak nějak si představoval, že gay musí být víc zženštilý, což Snape rozhodně nebyl. Zajímavé.  
„No co? Já to nevěděl,“ pokrčil rameny a jal se bránit. „První věc, co ti rodiče nebo pěstouni řeknou, je, že holky mají děti a kluci ne. Dokonce i tak mizerní opatrovníci jako Dursleyovi to udělali. Taky jsem se to učil v mudlovské škole.“  
„Ve škole, vážně?“ nevěřil Neville.  
„Ano, mudlové mají ve škole biologii a tam se učí mnoho věcí týkajících se zvířat i lidského těla. Také mají fyziku nebo chemii. Při pohledu zpět mi dochází, jaké hrozné hlouposti se tam mudlové učí,“ pravila zamyšleně Hermiona.  
„Proč se vůbec zajímáš o mužské těhotenství?“ nechápala, z nějakého důvodu znepokojená, Ginny.

„Protože jsem léčitel a zajímá mě to všechno,“ pokrčil ledabyle rameny, šlo mu lhát překvapivě dobře. „Což mi připomíná, že musím jít, podruhé už nesmím přijít za madam Pomfreyovou pozdě, jinak by mě asi sežrala. Až se vrátím, tak se vrátím.“ Políbil Ginny, na líčko, pořád ho pronásledoval Ronův pohled, a ani si moc nevšiml toho, jak podivně se Hermiona zatvářila. Stejně by asi nic nevyčetl z jejího vysoce zvednutého obočí.

Pospíšil si k nemocničnímu křídlu. Cestu znal dobře, tam i zpátky šel či byl nesen už tolikrát, že by musel být naprostý pitomec nebo slepec, aby si to nepamatoval. Bude jen zajímavé tam být bez toho, aby do něj Pomfreyová píchala při diagnostice hůlkou. A hlavně, co bude zajímavé, byly informace o mužském těhotenství, které hodlal z lékouzelnice dolovat po zbytek jejich dnešní první lekce.

Zaklepal na dveře lůžkového oddělení a po chvíli opatrně nahlédl. Nikde nikdo nebyl, žádná zatažená zástěna, takže výjimečně ani žádný pacient. Vešel dovnitř a rozhlédl se po tom, kde by mohla Pomfreyová být.

„Haló, je tu někdo?“ zavolal tázavě.

Hned na to se žena vynořila zpoza částečně skleněné zástěny. Oděná byla jako obvykle a momentálně s sebou v náručí nesla obrovskou hromadu prostěradel a povlečení, na ruce jí pak visel látkový pytel.

„Konečně jste skutečně tady, pane Pottere,“ přivítala se s ním se svou typickou prudkostí, pak se trochu zarazila a pohlédla na něj přes svůj náklad. „Omlouvám se. Jen jsem počítala, že se ukážete už včera, tak jsem speciálně nechala nepřevlečené postele a právě jsem se do nich chtěla pustit sama... jsem ráda, že jste dorazil.“  
„Ehm ano, já měl včera nějakou práci s... profesorem Snapem,“ řekl to opatrně, vždycky mohl někdo poslouchat.

„Ano, já vím,“ přitakala a trochu spustila ruce s prostěradly, aby na sebe líp viděli. „Je dobře, že se teď profesoru Snapeovi věnujete právě vy. Jsem s ředitelem stejného názoru, že vaše přítomnost mu bude jenom prospěšná, a vám se také líbí s ním být, že ano?“

„Je to zvláštní, ale ano, je mi v jeho přítomnosti tak nějak teplo,“ přitakal celkem i ochotně, nestyděl se za to. Cítil, že to k němu patří a on se kupodivu moc často za to, kým je, nestyděl. Štvalo ho to, to ano, ale nestyděl se za to.

„To je typické. Život a životní síla tak na léčitele působí, jak jsem četla,“ přešla k němu a bez dalšího mu vrazila povlečení, která držela, do rukou. „Dnes začneme tím, že mi pomůžete převléct povlečení. Budete to jenom držet, já budu svlékat z postelí ložní prádlo a nové si od vás brát.“  
Ani tentokrát neváhala a rovnou přistoupila k první posteli. Neměl moc na výběr, musel ji následovat, balancuje s prádlem v jedné ruce a pergamenem a psacími potřebami v druhé. Vypadalo to, že dnes si asi poznámky hned tak dělat nebude, tak pergamen s brky položil na první noční stolek.

„Proč to nepřevlečete kouzlem?“ zeptal se, když viděl, jak lékouzelnice stahuje povlečení z postelí ručně.

„Protože kdybych to udělala, tak by magie zůstala na polštářích, na peřinách, prostě všude,“ krátce se na něj podívala, než první várku nacpala do pytle. „Cizorodá magie může způsobovat prokletému pacientovi ještě větší potíže. Proto se všechno povlečení pere bez magie, ve speciálním lektvaru, který odstraní jak magii mou, tak i pacienta a ponechá jen jemnou magii hedvábí.“  
„Aha, to je to, jak jste říkala, že čaroděj nesnese působení magie jiného čaroděje dlouho, že ano?“

„Přesně tak. Je skvělé, že si to pamatujete,“ pochválila ho, změna od hodin se Snapem. „Z podobného důvodu jsou všude v nemocnicích kovové postele. Kovy, na rozdíl od dřeva nebo živých předmětů, magii pouze přenášení, neuchovávají ji. Na stejném principu funguje i kámen. Tady, když se podíváte dolů,“ poklepala na něco nohou, Harry se koukl a ona to byla dřevěná příčka pod nohami postele, „je dole dřevo, to je naopak velice dobrým absorbentem magie. Takže zde dochází k tomu, že škodlivá magie z prokletí doslova klouže po kovu z postele a dole se pak vsakuje do dřeva. Díky tomu je pacient stále v magické čistotě. Jednou za měsíc dřevo odstraníme... u Munga se to dělá i jednou za den... a dáme nové, magicky čisté.“

„Uhm, budu si to pamatovat. Pacienta dát na kámen a pod nohy mu dát dřevo,“ přikývl, byl to vtip jen napůl. Předpokládal, pokud tedy chápal správně, co mu lékouzelnice vysvětluje, že tak by to mohlo fungovat podobně.

„To je velice dobrý nápad. Provizorní čistící lůžko. Zajímavé, já bych na nic tak jednoduchého nepřišla,“ z jejího hlasu zněl až nepříjemně jasně obdiv.

„Hmm,“ zamručel neurčitě a přistoupil k druhému lůžku, kam se zrovna Pomfreyová chystala. Dokud se nezačala lékouzelnice chovat obdivně, tak byl jejich rozhovor docela fajn, stokrát lepší než čekal. Předpokládal, že první, co mu řekne, bude, jak moc je zklamaná, že včera nepřišel, to se vyřešilo hned, Brumbál ho opravdu omluvil. Druhé, co by mu mohla vyčítat, je fakt, že jí neřekl o Snapeovi. Možná jí nedošlo, že se tenkrát ptal právě na něj. Napadlo ho, že by jí to měl říct. S poctivostí člověk nejdál dojde, a pokud se na něj bude zlobit, tak ať se to odbude rychle.

„Madam“ oslovil ji a ona vzhlédla od soukání polštáře do povlaku, „tenkrát na začátku roku, jak jsem se vás ptal na druhou magickou podstatu, tak to jsem mluvil... no, víte o kom. Chtěl jsem se omluvit, že jsem vám hned neřekl, oč jde...“  
„Jsem sice stará, pane Pottere, ale prozatím doufám ne senilní, abych si nespojila dvě jednoduché věci,“ napomenula ho zlehka, snad i s dotčením.

„Tak jsem to nemyslel, jen jsem měl dojem, že vám to nedošlo vzhledem k tomu, že na mě nejste naštvaná,“ vysvětlil, proč o tom vůbec začíná. „Chtěl jsem se za to omluvit. Neměl jsem před vámi nic zatajovat, když to mohlo být potencionálně nebezpečné.“  
„Nemohlo,“ nesouhlasila. „Věřím, že kdyby mu skutečně cokoliv hrozilo, tak byste to poznal. A co se týče toho, jestli se na vás zlobím, tak ano, zlobila jsem se, pak jsem nad tím uvažovala a něco mi došlo... Čím pro vás je profesor Snape?“ položila zajímavou a překvapivou otázku.

První reflex byl říct, že ničím, pojal to tak, že se ho ptá na něco osobního. Až po pár vteřinách mu k jeho hanbě došlo, že to myslela úplně jinak. Poděkoval tomu, že si může zvednout ložní prádlo kousek před obličej a díky tomu není vidět, jak se tváří rozpačitě. Pak se nad jejím dotazem zamyslel. V tom, čím pro něj je Snape, měl docela jasno. Byl jeho odpovědnost. Byl jeho...

„Pacient. Myslím, že je můj pacient, jestli to dává smysl. Cítím za něj a za jeho zdraví odpovědnost, jedno, že on mě u sebe vůbec nechce. Není to hloupé?“ zamračil se, protože když to řekl nahlas, tak to znělo daleko hůř, než když si to jen myslel.

„Právě naopak. Lékouzelníci,“ převzala si od něj další prádlo a natáhla prostěradlo na právě svlečenou postel, „skládají přísahu zaštítěnou Hippokratem Velkým, Morganou Milostivou, Luciusem Moudrým a Svatým Mungem. Tito čtyři největší léčitelé ji během let rozšířili, ale už Hippokratés Veliký do ní vložil jednu z prvních a nejzákladnějších svátostí lékouzelníka; až do vlastního posledního vydechnutí zachovat tajemství pacienta. Chápu proto, že jste mi o jeho stavu říct nemohl, bylo by to porušení důvěry mezi léčitelem a pacientem.“

„Takže to chápete?“ zeptal se trochu opatrně.  
„Naprosto,“ pravila rázně a neméně rázně strčila poslední špinavé prostěradlo do pytle. „A jsem na vás hrdá, že to tak cítíte. Soukromí pacienta měla být první věc, co jsem vám chtěla vtloukat do hlavy a tak jsem ráda, že nemusím. Můžeme se tak rovnou vrhnout na lékouzelnickou teorii, spíše než se zabývat řešením morálních problémů.“  
„Mě by ale vůbec nevadilo to probrat. Jde totiž o to, že se chci víc dozvědět o profesorově problému a teď si právě nejsem jist, jestli se vás můžu ptát. Není to porušení jeho soukromí?“

„Nemusíme vůbec mluvit konkrétně, zejména pokud se tohoto týče,“ převzala si od něj poslední povlečení. „Podívejte, mám vás učit a co vás začnu učit jako první je jen a jen naše věc. Jestli budeme chtít začít s magickým těhotenstvím, tak to prostě uděláme. O tom, proč to řešíme, není třeba mluvit.“

To se zdálo jako logické. Koneckonců, taky co by řešili konkrétního. Mohl by jí vyprávět, že Snape celý včerejšek prozvracel a kromě kaše nic nedokázal pozřít. Nejspíš by jí to dělalo starosti, o tom byl přesvědčen, jenže co by s tím asi tak udělala. Dala by mu možná lektvar proti žaludeční nevolnosti, pokud ho těhotný muž smí, a doporučila by mu klid. Ve své podstatě mu naordinoval to samé a vločkovou kaši s ořechy.

Mluvit teoreticky stačilo.  
„Fajn, takže první dotaz,“ ruce měl už prázdné, tak se opřel o parapet a sledoval, jak stele postel. „Pochopil jsem... tak nějak... jak se to dítě... hmm... udělá. Smíšení magických podstat a tím vytvoření třetí. Dává mi to smysl, dokonce si to i umím představit,“ skutečně uměl, stačilo zavřít oči a viděl, jak dvě barevné zářící koule splývají v jednu. „Ta třetí podstata se pak usadí v těle kouzelníka v magické bublině... nechápu, proč se tomu říká bublina, když je to spíš bublina a v ní kokon, no to je jedno... prostě roste v té bublině. Je to divné, když člověk vyrůstá mezi mudly, ale z pohledu magie to jde. Jen mě zajímá, kdy dochází k tomu mísení magii?“ trochu se zarazil. „Chci říct, pochopil jsem, že tam hraje roli... euhm... víte co... jenže existuje víc... možností, jak...“  
„Ptáte se, jestli je k mužskému těhotenství nutný anální styk nebo stačí jen orální či ruční práce?“ vybalila to na něj Pomfreyová naprosto zpříma, že mohl jen s pokleslou čelistí němě přikývnout na souhlas a začít se podobat barvou v obličeji rajskému jablku. Také se trochu lekl, že by se třeba mohla zeptat, jak přišel k tomu, že existuje víc možností, jak provozovat sex. Mohl by jí na to odpovědět, že mu to prostě došlo, což by asi vyznělo docela dost blbě.

„V první řadě si ujasněme, co je z magického hlediska pohlavní styk. Z tohoto pohledu se jedná o anální nebo vaginální kontakt, v případě homosexuálního kouzelníka pak nezáleží na tom, jestli je v aktivní nebo pasivní roli. Takže odpověď je taková, že pro mužské početí je nutný anální styk, ano. Vždy je těhotný muž v pasivní roli, což je ale něco, co se ze společenského hlediska nahlas neříká. Podle dnešních morálních zásad je to prý archetypální rozložení rolí, které není v souladu s ministerskou politikou,“ dalo by se říct, že se tomu ušklíbla. „Stručně řečeno, nesmíme veřejně tvrdit, že muž, který je schopen počít, je zároveň v sexuálně sféře spíše ženským elementem.“

V hlavě si to musel pomalu přeložit do normální řeči, z čehož vyplývalo, že těhotný muž je ten, co se nechal opíchat jiným mužem. To se docela neshodovalo s tím, jakým způsobem Snape vystupoval na veřejnosti. Když si teď, ke svému zděšení, nastínil, jak si myslí, že by se lektvarista v posteli choval, tak to spíš viděl na arogantního milence, co nemá cit pro ostatní a hlavně chce mít pořád navrch. Přitom se zdálo, že byl naopak ten submisivní a ochotný... raději ani nedokončoval myšlenku směrem k tomu, že je Snape ochotný roztáhnout nohy a někomu nastavit zadek. To už byly vody příliš kalné a nebezpečné, než aby si je troufal prozkoumávat.

„Aha,“ vypadlo z něj neurčitě, „Tak ehm, to už chápu. Ještě... psalo se jen o mužích, takže nikoho jiného se to netýká? Myslím normálních párů nebo třeba dvou žen.“

„Na to se také raději podíváme trochu obšírněji,“ zatáhla pytel, položila si ho vedle nohy a založila si ruce na prsou. „Když mají dva kouzelníci sex, tak za každých okolností dochází ke kontaktu jejich magií, tedy k jistému splynutí, a nezáleží na tom, jakého jsou pohlaví. To jen pak ženská magie má schopnost převzít kromě fyzického materiálu svého partnera také magický materiál. Z obojího dohromady vytvoří plod s magickou podstatou, který už pak vyrůstá klasickým způsobem. To doufám víte, jak probíhá?“ tázavě pozvedla obočí, na to naštěstí mohl přikývnout, takže pokračovala. „Čaroděj schopný počít má tuto schopnost také a pak má i schopnost vytvořit magickou bublinu, posléze také dejme tomu vak z tkání, kolem nové magické podstaty, přes kterou si podstata přebírá pouze jeho fyzický materiál a formuje ho do podoby plodu. Co se týče lesbických párů, tak k tomu může dojít také, je to však nesmírně vzácné, ještě vzácnější než mužské početí. V případě, že k tomu dojde, tak se nevytvoří bublina jako u muže, ale nová magická podstata prostě jen přebere stávající ženský materiál a normálně se v podobě plodu usadí v děloze. Nejzásadnější rozdíl mezi mužským těhotenstvím a dítětem vzešlým ze dvou žen spočívá v tom, že dítě v prvním případě je živeno magií a žije v magii, zatímco v druhém případě roste normálně. Díky tomu jsou kouzelníci narození z mužského magického těhotenství tak silní, jsou totiž magií prostoupeni už jako zárodky v těle svého otce. Děti zrozené z ženského magického těhotenství pak bývají nadprůměrně nadané, nikdy však nedosáhnou síly svých protějšků z mužského těhotenství.“

V duchu si zapsal, že míchání antikoncepčního lektvaru je opravdu naprostá nezbytnost, když viděl, kdo všechno může mít děti. Nemohl být nešokovaný, vyrůstal, jak vyrůstal, a přestože velká část jeho samého říkala, že překvapení je jen projev hlouposti, stejně překvapený byl.

„A co antikoncepce? Vím, že pro normální páry je tu lektvar, myslím tedy pro... homosexuální páry jestli je taky něco.“  
„Samozřejmě. V případě žen, pro jistotu, postačí klasická verze ženského antikoncepčního lektvaru. Pokud by náhodně došlo k prolnutí magie do té míry, že by vznikla další magická podstata, tak prostě nedojde k uchycení plodu v děloze a tím pádem ani k těhotenství. U mužů je to trochu složitější... Budeme mluvit dál, ale mám spoustu práce, takže pokud mi pomůžete,“ naznačila rukou k pytli, neptal se, co po něm chce, hodil si pytel přes rameno a následoval ji lůžkovým oddělením. „U mužů existuje kouzlo a protikouzlo, což je dobré. Pokud muž zjistí, že se může stát nositelem plodu, tak aplikuje kouzlo jednou a pak každý rok pro jistotu a tím je chráněný. Zároveň ho může kdykoliv zrušit, pokud pocítí touhu mít dítě. Problém tu myslím nastává v tom, že to částečně uzamkne jeho magii,“ dovedla Harryho k vozíku a otevřela plátěné víko, takže mohl dovnitř přihodit svůj pytel. „V praxi jsem to samozřejmě neviděla, ale co jsem se zatím informovala, tak by takové uzamčení mohlo mít vliv na jeho magické nadání. Tím pádem je jasné, že musí kouzlo použít, mít sex a pak ho zase zrušit. Což se ve své podstatě neliší od klasické antikoncepce, která má účinnost nanejvýš týden.“

Zvážil, jestli by se měl na kouzlo zeptat nebo alespoň se dotázat, kde by ho našel, pak mu to ale přišlo hloupé. On ho přeci k ničemu nepotřeboval znát a lékouzelnice by z toho mohla vyvodit nějaké závěry. Raději to tedy nechal být.

„V tom případě mám nejdůležitější otázku. Už je mi jasné, jak jde dítě dovnitř, ale jak jde ven, chápete? Vím, jak je to... u žen... porod mi vysvětlili už v mudlovské škole, jenže muž nemá žádný...“ naznačil neurčitě rukama.

„Vhodný otvor?“ navrhla s mírně pozvedlým obočí. „Ne, to skutečně nemá, ale jsme přeci v magickém světě, pane Pottere. Vy stále vše vidíte velice mudlovsky,“ jemně se pousmála. „V případě ženského magického těhotenství jde dítě přirozenou cestou, v případě mužského se jedná o něco jako císařský řez, až na to, že k němu dojde samovolně. Přibližně zde,“ přejela si rukou po břiše někde v místech, kde odhadoval, že je to pár centimetrů pod pupíkem, „se během těhotenství začne vytvářet takzvaný porodní šev. Ten prostupuje jak kůží, tak i magickým a fyzickým vakem kolem dítěte. Během porodu tento šev praskne, vytvoří se vhodný otvor a dítě lze vyjmout ven podobně jako při císařském řezu.“  
Nemohl si pomoct, ale z té představy se mu udělalo zle. Zraněný byl už tolikrát a tak těžce, že jeho mudlovští vrstevníci by neměli půlku končetin, nemohli by se hýbat od pasu dolů, neměli oko a po loňské tahanici s Voldemortem, kdy se hryzl do jazyka tak moc, že si ho skoro uhryzl, by neměli ani jazyk, přesto otvor v břiše... Navíc ještě takový, co se udělá sám od sebe. Červeň jeho tváří rychle zmizla do přirozeně světlého odstínu a pak ještě víc zbělela, až musel dozajista vypadat jako před smrtí.

„Otvor?“ zopakoval opatrně. „Díra prostě v těle?“

„Ano, přesně tak,“ přikývla. „Oproti běžnému porodu je to celkem snadná a rychlá věc, obvykle trvá praskání porodního švu společně s otočením dítěte, aby šlo hlavičkou napřed, okolo dvou hodin, samotný porod pak pár minut zejména za asistence zkušeného porodníka,“ trochu zaváhala. „Podle toho, co nás učili, je to jako u císařského řezu, strčí se ruce dovnitř, dítě se uchopí a vytáhne ven. Nic složitého.“

„Nic složitého...!“ skoro vykřikl. „Udělá se mu díra v břiše a podle vás to není nic složitého?!“

„Pokud si uvědomíme, že u prvorodiček trvá první fáze porodu v podobě kontrakcí šest až dvanáct hodin, ne-li třeba i dvacet a samotný porod pak půl hodiny minimálně, tak mi přijde, že dvě hodiny bolestí jsou proti tomu nic,“ pravila přesvědčeně.

Dobře, v tom měla pravdu. Dvě hodiny proti dvanácti; co je lepší, viděl jasně hned. Náhle mu připadalo, že vystavovat někoho dvanáctihodinovému utrpení je strašné. Netušil, kde se to v něm vzalo, nikdy nemyslel na číkoliv porod až doteď a přišlo mu, že přinutit například Ginny zažít tolik utrpění, by bylo... prostě strašné. Bylo to přirozené, jistě, jenže se v něm jeho léčitelská část vzepřela proti něčemu takovému, být vinen za bolest navíc milovaného člověka.

„Dvacet hodin bolestí? Nikdy nechci mít děti. Nikoho nemůžu nutit, aby pro mě tohle udělal,“ zachvěl se v duchu i skutečně.

Pomfreyová překvapeně zamrkala, vypadala upřímně nechápavě. Nejspíš tomu tak skutečně bylo, ona byla lékouzelnice, nikdy nemusela pocítit ničí bolest. Zato on ji cítil při každém léčení, vlastně trpěl bolestmi víc než lidé jeho věku ještě předtím, než se v něm probudily léčitelské schopnosti. Dokázal soucítit s kýmkoliv, kdo by musel dlouho snášet bolest.

„Oh, pane Pottere...“ jemně se usmála, „nebuďte hlupáček. Ženy rodí už od nepaměti. Není to příjemné, to jistě ne, a ano, je to bolestivé. Ženy při tom hází věcmi, křičí, nadávají, brečí, osočují svého partnera i lékouzelníka a sestry, co se o ně starají. Některé i kopou, tlučou pěstmi nebo kousají. Přesto, jakmile porod skončí, to malé se vyloupne na svět celé rudé, mokré, voňavé a brečící, tak je zapomenuta všechna bolest. To co bylo i to co bude. Celý svět přestane existovat, zůstane jen malé tělíčko přitištěná na prsou. Ten pocit z pohledu na vlastní dítě... ten nenahradí nic, vůbec nic... Omlouvám se,“ řekla se vzlykem a obrátila se k němu zády. Podle toho, jak zvedla ruku, poznal, že si otírá hřbetem oči.

Váhavě se natáhl a položil jí ruku na rameno. Neodstrčila ho ani se nestáhla, jen se trochu napnula. Na okamžik, než se uvolnila zpod jeho dlaně a zase se k němu obrátila čelem. Vypadala opět normálně, skoro, jen oči měla zarudlé. Usmál se na ni ve snaze ji trochu utěšit, pak i on zvážněl.  
„Vy máte děti, madam?“ zeptal se opatrně, možná to bylo téma, o kterém mluvit nechtěla. Nejspíš podle její reakce.

„Oh, ne... měla jsme, ale už nemám. Je to dávno, co můj syn zemřel, tak si s tím nedělejte starosti, pane Pottere,“ poplácala ho po rameni, usmála se a protáhla se kolem něho do místnosti. „Ukážu vám, jak a čím vyčistit vyšetřovací lůžko pro pacienta, potom bychom se mohli podívat na základní diagnostická kouzla. Pokud tedy už nemáte otázky ohledně mužského těhotenství?“

Stála dál od něj, pevně svírala okraj své zástěry a byla napnutá. Nejspíš už by se nechtěla vracet k tématu dětí žádným způsobem, včetně skutečnosti, že Snape jedno mít bude. Harryho by sice zajímalo, co se jejímu synovi stalo, jestli za to mohl Voldemort nebo někdo jiný, ale samozřejmě se nezeptal. Nebylo by to slušné. Přes veškeré jeho četné pobyty v nemocničním křídle se neznali dost dobře na to, aby se jí vyptával.  
„Ne, to mi stačí, jen pak třeba někdy... víte, vědět víc o tom, jak se starat o těhotného člověka a o dítě,“ odpověděl jí, na což ona kupodivu zareagovala úsměvem.  
„To vám ráda odpovím na jakoukoliv otázku,“ řekla ona ulehčeně a vyzvala ho, aby šel za ní.

Bylo to zajímavé odpoledne, během kterého se naučil zbavovat předměty nežádoucí magie a ponechávat jen jejich vlastní. Zdálo se mu, že viděl reziduální magii na předmětech snad odjakživa, jen tomu nikdy nepřikládal velkou důležitost. Bylo to všude. Magické stopy promíchané jedna s druhou v obrovský barevný mišmaš. Někde víc, někde míň. To až když se pořádně podíval kolem sebe tady na ošetřovně, mu došlo, že každý předmět, každý druh například látky, má jinou barvu a texturu, stejně jako čarodějové nebo magická zvířata. Byla to vlastně docela zábava navracet zašedlým věcem jejich původní lesk.

Diagnostická kouzla mu zase pro změnu připadala zbytečná. Dokázal je použít hned napoprvé, v tom problém nebyl, jen mu připadalo snazší se nemocného dotknout a tak zjistit, co mu je, než nad tím mávat hůlkou. Pomfreyová mu vysvětlila, že i pouhým dotekem plýtvá svou vlastní sílu. Že je magie v těle omezená, věděl už dávno. Ze všech těch bojů, kdy cítil, jak v něm uvnitř jakoby ubýval plamen. Samozřejmě se pak zase navrátila do původního stavu, po pár hodinách spánku a vydatném jídle, ale co je vám to platné, když potřebujete bojovat nebo léčit hned. Takže ano, nakonec pochopil smysl diagnostických kouzel, která jeho léčitelskou část magie nevyčerpávala.

Na večeři musel kvaltovat, protože se u lékouzelnice tak trochu zapomněl, jak to bylo zajímavé. Nejspíš by to do něj někteří neřekli, ale on se rád učil, opravdu. Jenže se učil za pochodu, žádné sezení v hodinách nebo nad knihami jako pitomec. To ho jedině vyčerpávalo. Po večeři, během které sledoval, jak do sebe Snape naházel dvě pořádné mísy kaše, šel za lektvaristou do sklepení.

Narazil na nedobytně zavřené dveře, klepal několikrát, ale nikdo mu neotevřel. Ani se nezdálo, že by někdo za dveřmi byl. Dělalo mu to starosti. Sice viděl muže u jídla, že je naprosto v pořádku, živý a zdravý, ovšem kdo ví, co se mohlo stát od chvíle, kdy sám dojedl a dostal se sem.

„Dobby!“ zavolal si na pomoc skřítka, který se okamžitě objevil vedle jeho nohy.  
„Volal pán Dobbyho?“ zeptal se skřítek, zvedaje k němu velké oči.

„Ano, mohl bys jít prosím dovnitř, zkontrolovat profesora Snapea, a když tam bude, mu říct, že mi má otevřít. Díky.“  
„Doby udělá,“ kývl skřítek a zmizel.

Chvíli, během které se nic nedělo, začal Harry nervózně přecházet podél zdi. Jak mohlo být těžké najít Snapea v jeho tak třípokojovém bytě a vyřídit mu jednoduchý vzkaz. Jen co si to pomyslel, tak se skřítek opět objevil.  
„Profesor Snape je v pořádku a vzkazuje Harrymu Potterovi, že si má sebrat svou stupidní nebelvírskou odvahu i rozkazy pana ředitele Brumbála, zabalit je do své dětské taštičky a jít si hrát s kamarády. Prý už další dítě doma nechce,“ odrecitoval mu Dobby.

„Tak mu řekni, že o něj mám strach a jen chci vidět, jak se mu vede, a dodej, že se chová jako hysterická ta... prvorodička,“ vzpomněl si na správný výraz, skřítek přikývl a zmizel.

Objevil se o chvíli později s trochu vyplašeným výrazem.  
„Pan profesor vzkazuje Harrymu Potterovi, že mu za drzost vůči profesorovi odebírá deset bodů a prý si má pan Harry Potter najít méně nebezpečnou zábavu než ho dráždit, jinak za to bude pikat. Také vyhrožoval Dobbymu, že když se vrátí, tak ho namele do párků, usmaží na oleji, nacpe do housky a bude na Příčné prodávat jako limitovanou edici skřítčího hot-dogu,“ opět odrecitoval a používal dlouhé věty, zdálo se, že když jen opakuje, tak mu jde mluvení líp.

„Je vůbec možné, aby byl někdo tak hrozně... hrozně... nesnesitelný,“ to byl hodně slabý výraz. „Řekni mu, že budu sedět před dveřmi, dokud nevyleze, i kdyby to mělo znamenat, že tu budu celou noc. Jednou bude muset ty zatracené dveře otevřít a navíc já potřebuji knihu, co jsem u něj zapomněl.“

Ne, ani v nejmenším odsud nehodlal jen tak odejít. Pocit odpovědnosti za Snapea a za jeho dítě byl příliš silný, aby jen tak šel, dokud ho neuvidí. Těžko říct, jestli to Dobby chápal, prostě jen vydal zvuk podobný povzdechu a zase se přemístil za dveře. Tentokrát tam byl o něco déle, až měl Harry obavu, jestli ho tam vážně Snape nezačal strouhat nebo ho třeba neproklel. Nakonec se ale objevil i s knihou v ruce.  
„Pán profesor vzkazuje, že je prý Harry Potter ignorantský tupec neschopný dávat pozor na své věci a že mu nestojí ani za jediné slovo. Prý, že jestli chce pán Harry Potter zůstat venku a umřít z nastuzení, tak klidně může. Prý ráno s velkou radostí konečně překročí jeho chladnoucí mrtvolu,“ vychrlil ze sebe skřítek a strčil mu do ruky knihu.

Prudce se nadechl nosem. Takhle z dálky jeho klid nefungoval, když byl Snape přes dveře, tak začal zase konečně cítit ten pocit, že je vytočený na nejvyšší obrátky jen při myšlence na lektvaristu. Prudce se nadechl, jak se snažil uklidnit, moc to nepomohlo.

„To je idiot,“ zavrčel si pro sebe. „Fajn, tak mu řekni...“

„Dobby nechce předávat další vzkaz. Dobby není poštovní sova,“ přerušil ho skřítek rázně a zamračil se na něj, jak jen to skřítci umí. „Také si Dobby myslí, že když už si pán Harry Potter a Severus Snape pořídili mládě, tak se nemají hádat. To malému škodí. Dobby teď odchází.“  
Jak řekl, tak také udělal, zanechávaje tam Harry s knihou v ruce a pusou překvapeně otevřenou. Nestačil vykřiknout, že dítě, co Snape čeká, rozhodně není jeho, protože on by se ho nedotkl ani prstem. Byl to nesnesitelný chlap, jedno, že jako těhotný měl na mladíka uklidňující vliv. S někým takovým by nevydržel chodit ani deset minut, jedině by se vzájemně pozabíjeli.

Stal tam před dveřmi a hypnotizoval je nejméně dalších dvacet minut, pak to vzdal a obrátil se k odchodu. Pocítil ale v sobě lítost ze ztráty toho přízračného pocitu tepla a klidu. Také měl dojem, že neplní svou povinnost.

Povzdechl si. Zkusí to říct Brumbálovi, že nechce Snape spolupracovat, nebo po Dobbym pošle vzkaz, samozřejmě tentokrát už za patřičnou kompenzaci pro skřítka. Měl spoustu nepoužitelných triček, tak mu nechá nějaké vybrat jako odměnu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poznámka autorky:
> 
> Dokument, který Brumbál dal Severusovi je inspirovaný azylem, který mohli být dříve poskytnut například v kostele. Na půdě božího domu byl každý pod ochranou Boha a dokud ho neopustil nemohl proti němu nikdo pozvednout zbraň. Něco takového může udělit i ředitel Bradavic, je to právní dokument zajišťující každému, kdo ho vlastní a zároveň se zdržuje ne půdě školi, že nesmí být zatčen ani jinak omezován na svobodě. Tento azyl bude ještě v příběhu mít svou roly.
> 
> Abyste si nemysleli o Dobby něco špatného, on pořád je svobodný skřítek, ale vrátil se k tomu, co mu jde nejlépe; starat se o ostatní. No, ale tak nějak je občas trochu drzí. :-D


	11. Vynucená dohoda o opatrovnictví

Opatrně vystoupal s láhví po schůdcích a odložil ji na poličku přesně pod obrázek člověka zkrouceného Cruciatem. V láhvi byl lidský mozek vypitvaný z mrtvého, umučeného Cruciatem až k šílenství. Prokousal si žíly, když se ho snažili u Munga hospitalizovat. Jeho mozek se dostal Severusovi do ruky celou řadou pokoutních machinací, takže byl získaný nelegálně a vůbec by ho tu neměl ukazovat, jenže to byl vážně skvost. I při pohledu z dálky byly na mozku velké šedomodré skvrny, kde buňky díky kletbě doslova explodovaly.

Pobaveně se ušklíbl a zhodnotil okem umělce celou expozici. Napravo byl obraz kouzelníka zas a znovu zasahovaného Avadou a zleva pro změnu vyobrazení muže, který surově zabíjí vlastní manželku a za jeho zády stojí čaroděj mířící na něj hůlkou. Jen hlupák by nepoznal Imperius. To vše bylo umístěné přesně na stěně proti vchodu do učebny, takže každý, kdo vstoupil, to viděl. Dovedl si živě představit obličeje řady studentů všech věkových kategorií, jak upírají na obrazy pohledy plné hrůzy. Mnozí z nich některou z Neodpustitelných viděli na vlastní oči a to bylo jenom dobře. Když si je budou zas a znovu zde připomínat, tak jim možná dojde, jak moc je Obrana proti černé magii důležitá a že ji opravdu nemohou flákat. Ve své podstatě existovaly právě jen tyto tři kletby, proti kterým se nadaný, schopný a vzdělaný kouzelník nemůže bránit.

„Můžeš mi vysvětlit, co to děláš, Severusi?“ zahřímal za ním ředitel div, že leknutím nesletěl na zem.

Prudce se obrátil na schůdcích a jen tak po slepu se chytl vrchní příčky. Kdyby nebyly schůdky připevněné k zemi kouzlem, tak už by letěl mramoru vstříc i s nimi v rukou. Takhle se mu jen zatmělo před očima a svět se roztočil jak na zběsilém řetízkáči.  
„Momentálně se snažím nespadnout,“ zavrčel v odpověď, svíraje horní příčku ještě pevněji než před chvílí. Nezvedal pohled od podlahy, kam se uchýlil, když se snažil nespadnout a zároveň si tím získával čas, jak Brumbálovi vysvětlit, proč dává lidský mozek v lihu do učebny, kde budou malé děti.

„Ty nemáš vůbec na žebříky lézt,“ napomenul ho starý čaroděj a už se ho chopil rukou kolem pasu. „Opatrně slez dolů. Víš, co by se mohlo stát, kdybys spadl, chlapče? Mohl by sis ublížit.“

Snažil se nezačít nadávat, když se ho starý kouzelník dotkl. Neměl to rád, kdy už to lidé konečně pochopí, hlavně kdy už to konečně pochopí Brumbál. Přesto poslušně slezl dolů, stejně si byl jistější s oporou, ale jakmile už měl pevný mramor pod nohama, tak se odtáhl a narovnal.

„Kdybyste na mě nevybafl zpoza zad, tak by žádný pád nehrozil. Jsem schopný vylézt na žebřík,“ zněl trochu dotčený nedůvěrou v něj chovanou, když to říkal.

„To si jenom myslíš. Zatočí se ti hlava a neštěstí je tu. Než by sem vůbec někdo takhle při neděli dorazil se podívat, tak by mohlo být pozdě pro tebe i pro všechny jiné,“ bylo jasné, kým ty jiné myslí. „Právě proto jsem ti dal k ruce Harryho, měl ti pomáhat se vším, co nemůžeš dělat pomocí magie a je to pro tvé zdraví nebezpečné. Jenže se dnes ráno od něj dozvím, že jsi ho vyhodil, a pak tě tu najdu, jak riskuješ svůj život balancováním na žebříku. Co mi k tomu povíš?“  
„Že je Potter žalobníček chodící brečet vám do hábitu,“ odfrkl si s pohrdáním a založil ruce na prsou.

„Ach, Severusi..“ povzdechl si starý čaroděj, kroutě při tom hlavou. „Ty neposloucháš mé dobře míněné rady. Proč nevěříš mému úsudku?“

Znervózněl z ředitelova dotazu plného výčitek. Protože, pravda, proč nevěřil ředitelově úsudku. Věřil mu, jen tu byl problém s Potterem. Nechtěl být v jeho společnosti, zejména od doby, co se ten spratek choval tak merlinrovně jako dokonalý pan vznešený léčitel. A ještě zejména od doby, co viděl Severuse ohnutého přes mísu, jak zvrací. V tu chvíli, když se to dělo, necítil stud, ale jakmile se za Potterem zavřely dveře, tak měl chvíli dojem, že se propadne hanbou.

„Já vašemu úsudku věřím, jen odmítám trávit čas ve společnosti Harry Pottera. Po celé roky se choval jako nesnesitelná štěnice, tak jsem ho také bral, nebudu na něj měnit názor jen proto, že se pár týdnů chová jako dospělý člověk,“ přimhouřil zlobně oči. „Ba co víc, chová se, jako kdyby byl nadřazená bytost se svou schopnosti nahlížet lidem do soukromí, nepřirozeným klidem a předstíranou touhou mi pomáhat.“  
„Nic z toho, co popisuješ, není předstírané. Patří to k jeho nově objevenému nadání. Chápu, že zejména ty nejsi možná ani schopný uvěřit, že o tebe má upřímnou obavu, ale opravdu ji má,“ položil Severusovi ruku na rameno nehledě na to, že se lektvarista pod jeho dotekem napnul, „Takže, já ti tu pomůžu doupravit učebnu, pak půjdeme společně na oběd a ty pak půjdeš na famfrpálové hřiště a dohlédneš na bezpečnost žáků. Harry tam totiž tou dobou bude vybírat hráče do nebelvírského famfrpálového týmu. Tobě prospěje čerstvý vzduch i procházka a já se budu cítit lépe, že můj nejlepší muž dává na Harryho pozor. Pak se spolu vrátíte a on ti pomůže s čímkoliv, s čím budeš potřebovat. Jasné?“  
„Pane řediteli, já odmítám s Potterem trávit třeba jenom jednu...“  
„Ptal jsem se, jestli je ti to jasné?“ pozvedl obočí.

„Ano, ale...“  
„Pšt!“ zvedl mu Brumbál prst před obličej.  
„Pane řediteli...!“ pokoušel se o rozhořčenou obranu.

„Řekl jsem 'pšt',“ zakýval mu prstem před obličejem. „Teď mi pověz, co kam chceš dát?“ přívětivě se usmál a pokynul rukou k věcem vyskládaným na stole.

Když už mu nemohl říct, co si myslí, tak to dal alespoň dostatečně jasně znát pohledem svých temných očí a výrazem ve tváři. Ať si to Brumbál v jeho mysli přečetl nebo jen odhadl, donutilo ho to překvapeně pozvednout obočí a, k Severusově nelibosti, mu zacukaly koutky v čemsi jako úsměv.

„To bylo velice neuctivé, chapče,“ konstatoval vesele a už se měl do práce.

Nekomentoval to, nemělo by to cenu. Ředitel se prostě rozhodl, že mu bude znepříjemňovat život nejspíš následujících osm měsíců až do porodu místo toho, aby dal Severusovi svatý pokoj v jeho namáhavé situaci. Byl s tím tedy smířen, více méně, jestli bude muset snášet Pottera výměnou za výhody vycházející z jeho stavu, které mu Brumbál doposavad tak ochotně poskytoval, tak tedy zatne zuby a bude hodný malý chlapec. Ostatně, roky byl hodný malý Smrtijed, což bylo trochu náročnější zaměstnání než být Brumbálův mazlíček.

Možná.

Svůj názor částečně změnil, když viděl starého čaroděje pobíhat po místnosti a ručně ukládat Severusovy vzorky do vysokých polic. Bohužel měl ještě tolik slušnosti a svědomí, i přes svou kariéru přisluhovače Pána zla, že mu prostě přišlo studno nechat starého muže lézt po žebříku nahoru a dolů, zatímco on sám si jen tak stojí a nic nedělá. Nebo v tom možná bylo jeho těhotenství. Ano, bylo to těhotenství, nikdy nebyl tak soucitný s ostatními ani s Brumbálem a ředitel evidentně všechno zvládal naprosto skvěle. Dokonce si při práci pobrukoval, zkoumavě si prohlížel exponáty nebo všelijak natáček obrazy, jako kdyby se snažil zjistit, jak je malíř chtěl správně mít na stěně. Na svých sto let měl víc energie než leckterý padesátník.

Po práci si pak jenom oklepal ruce, mávnutím poslal schůdky do rohu, kde je připevnil ke stěně a zářivě se na mračícího Severuse usmál. O chvíli pak už nebohého lektvaristu vláčel na oběd, aniž by třeba jen budil lehké zdání unavenosti. Jediný z nich dvou, kdo se cítil mizerně, byl Severus sám. Ne kvůli černému svědomí, prostě byl unavený a soustředit pozornost na ředitelovo štěbetání během jídla, mu na energii ještě bralo. Uvítal by moci si místo opulentního oběda, který se do něj rozhodl Brumbál nacpat, věnovat četbě nebo dokončování své učebny – bez ředitelovy pomoci by totiž bylo několik hodin co ručně dělat.

Ve své podstatě proto bylo pak úlevou být poslán pryč z hradu najít Pottera. Alespoň už nemusel poslouchat Brumbálovo vyprávění o všech známých, co mají děti. Bylo to tak nápadné, až měl Severus sto chutí říct, že to má tedy ředitel jít vykřičet do světa, jenže mu bylo moc dobře jasné, že to je nejspíš přesně účel všech těch historek. Proto si také pevně stál za svým, dokud to nebude vidět, nechce, aby to někdo věděl.

V jednom měl starý čaroděj pravdu, venkovní vzduch mu skutečně prospěl. Bylo zvláštní, že doteď se nikdy necítil mimo své sklepení nebo chodby hradu tak dobře jako dnes. K tomu ještě mohl po cestě napomenout a odebrat body žákům, co po sobě například házeli jiskřícími včelkami nebo dvojici páťaček, které si drze vykasaly trička a vystavovaly břicho slunci. Tady byly v Bradavicích, ne na pláži, ve škole se musí dodržovat i ve volném čase nějaká základní slušnost.

Už z dálky viděl a hlavně slyšel budoucí nebelvríské famfrpálové hráče. Byl na každém výběru těch zmijozelských a jeho žáci nikdy nenadělali takového hluku, nepořádku a nelítali neuspořádaně nad hřištěm v chumlech.

Prošel šatnami, pod tribunou a ven na hřiště, kde zastihl Pottera v tichém rozhovoru s Weasleym, ani jeden si při tom nevšímal, že příslušníci jejich koleje poletují bez dozoru nad hřištěm, někteří se pošťuchují a dva si dokonce vyhrožovali, že si vzájemně spálí košťata. Přitom byl Potter jako kapitán odpovědný za hráče a Weasley byl prefekt, takže byl odpovědný za všechny. Jenže to byli ti dva, tedy neschopní pitomci, co nepohlídají ani sami sebe. S hrůzou a odporem si uvědomil, že Weasley je při svém lajdáctví zároveň i členem Fénixova řádu. To to tedy Řád vyhrál a dopracoval.

Vytáhl hůlku, zvedl ji nad hlavou a společně se zelenou světlicí ji nechal zaznít jako siréna. Jakmile mu děcka poletující nad hřištěm věnovala trochu pozornosti, tak si přiložil hůlku k hrdlu a použil sonorus.

„Dolů! Všichni okamžitě dolů!“ zavolal na ně.

Teprve až jeho vměšování vůbec upozornilo Pottera s Weasleym, že přišel, kdyby si jen tak sedl do tribuny a nic nedělal, tak by ho nejspíš během celého výběrů hráčů ani nezaznamenali. Zato teď, když donutil ostatní snést se dolů na zem, se k němu oba dva vydali s rozhořčenými výrazy ve tváři. Musel se tomu jen v duchu uchechtnout. Seberte nebelvírovi jeho hračku a hned se začne vztekat.

„Pane,“ pozdravili oba skoro svorně, jen Potterův pozdrav byl takový zvláštně zastřený a jeho oči na krátko putovaly k Severusově pasu. Neměl nejmenší zájem na tom, aby ho kluk okukoval uprostřed hřiště, jedno, že tu nejspíš šlo jen o to, že viděl magickou podstatu dítěte. Proto si složil ruce na prsou a zároveň si pláštěm zakryl tělo. Nejspíš to pomohlo rozptýlit Potterovu pozornost, protože zvedl oči nahoru.

„Stalo se něco, pane, že přerušujete výběr hráčů?“ to byl Potter, jak ho znal, neustále trochu naštvaný a s útočným tónem v hlase.

„Nestalo se nic, jen na vás mám dávat pozor a nehodlám tu pobíhat po celém hřišti s vytasenou hůlkou, čekaje na to, kdy a kdo spadne z koštěte. Jestli chcete vybrat hráče, tak to dělejte spořádaně, jeden zájemce po druhém. V chumlu poletujících těl stejně neposoudíte ničí nadání,“ dal Potterovi jednoduchou, logickou a pravdivou odpověď, opravdu nechtěl sledovat každou vteřinu výběru, jestli se někdo nechystá zabít pádem z koštěte.

„Při vší úctě, jste zmijozelský ředitel, nemáte právo zasahovat do výběru našich hráčů,“ přešel do přímé ofenzivy Weasley, jako všichni z jeho rodiny odhodlaný se začít hádat.

„Nebudu vám zasahovat do výběru, je mi jedno, jakého nešiku si do týmu zvolíte, pouze zajišťuji bezpečnost,“ sjel pohrdavým pohledem zájemce, půlka jich byla děvčata. „A dejte pozor na západní vítr, ať vám nezvedne sukně.“  
Nechal rudé adeptky do týmu se dál červenat, stejně jako si nevšímal Weasleyova nevraživého pohledu vrženého do jeho zad a přesunul se k dolnímu hrazení tribun. Tam se postavil, složil si ruce na prsou a stál. Sice ho bolely nohy, cítil, že je má oteklé, ale nehodlal předvést slabost tím, že si sedne na lavičky pro zálohy. Nejspíš si za to od Pottera vysloužil několik starostlivých pohledů, naštěstí se ale kluk tentokrát víc věnoval výběru hráčů, než jeho těhotenství, takže měl klid na sledování svých budoucích nepřátel.

První šel Potter, hned potom, co se s Ronem a ještě jedním bývalým hráčem Nebelvírského týmu pohádal o tom, jestli musí dokazovat svou obratnost. Samozřejmě že Potter předvedl dokonalou hru, zlatonku měl okamžitě, vyhýbal se potloukům tak elegantně, jako tančí baletka na jevišti, a na zem dosedl s lehkou samozřejmostí. Ač nerad, musel uznat, že nejenže to Potter umí, navíc mu to na koštěti nehorázně sluší, což byla věc, kterou pozoroval už dlouho. Ne že by se mu ten kluk snad líbil, Merlin chraň, a navíc byl v dokonalém, symbiotickém vztahu se zlatokopkou Weasleyovou, ale měl prostě své přirozené chlapecké kouzlo zděděné po otci.

Šli po něm dva další zájemci o místo chytače, jenže ty by si nevybral ani omylem.

Zbytek sestavy byl více méně stejný jako vloni, až na jednoho odrážeče a střelce. Na místo střelce se přihlásila Tina Normanová, vysoká černoška z šestého ročníku, spíš samý sval a šlacha než ženské křivky, což jí nejspíš pomohlo i při hraní. Předvedla perfektně mířenou ránu z domácí půlky hřiště přímo skrz obruč protihráče. Byla tak dobrá, až musel doufat jen v Potterovu naprostou stupiditu, která zajistí, že ji nevybere. Merlinžel tak tupý nebyl, takže ji vybral. Zatímco Severus se snažil nezatnout jí zuby do krku, s tímhle totiž budou mít Nebelvíři pohár zase v kapse, tak Normanová jen pomrkávala obrovskýma očima a stále se dokola ptala, jestli ji fakt vybrali nebo špatně slyšela. Měl sto chutí na ni zařvat, že i on přes půl hřiště slyšel obdivné vzdechy všech ostatních hráčů, když její odpálený camrál proletěl obručí.

Během výběru posledního hráče se na hřiště z tribun dostavila Grangerová, aby se připojila k Weasleymu a cosi s ním začala tiše probírat. Krátce si ty dva změřil pohledem, než nad klukovou tupostí zakroutil hlavou. V ženách se nevyznal ani trochu, nikdy se dokonce ani nesnažil, ale dávno už se naučil racionálně vypozorovat znaky toho, kdy má žena o někoho zájem. Grangerová ho měla a Weasley byl debil. Co mu ovšem záleželo na těch dvou, on měl v patě jinou třísku. Novou základní sestavu Nebelvírského famfrpálového týmu, která se nadšeně seřadila udělat svou první fotografii v tomto roce. Když je tak viděl, docházela mu strašná skutečnost, že ani letos nebude k vítězství nad lví kolejí stačit přerazit Zabinimu o záda jeho koště tak, jak to udělal v loňském roce. Zase budou druzí a bude za to moct zejména Potter.

Ráznou chůzí se vydal k hloučku oslavujících hráčů a v duchu už se usmíval představě, jak si dnes před večeří i po večeři na Potterovi smlsne. Když už ho musel trpět ve své blízkosti, tak proč ho nepotýrat za to, že mu ničí život dokonce i v oblasti famfrpálu.

Přiblížil se všem za záda a zrovna se chystal na ně vybafnout, když se mu do nosu dostal strašný smrad. Bylo to cítit jako mrtvola posypaná mařinkou vonnou. Žaludek mu z toho puchu okamžitě vyskočil až na patro. Málem se neudržel, aby se znechuceně nezeptal, kdo tu tak strašně páchne, místo toho zapojil svůj nos, aby to zjistil. Měl ho dobře trénovaný, však také lektvarista potřeboval všechny smysly, aby věděl, kdy je lektvar hotový, rozpoznal různé směsi nebo vůbec posoudil, jestli je jeho výtvor v pořádku. Proto velice rychle jako původce toho puchu identifikoval Grangerovou.

Kdo by si pomyslel, že malá mudlovská šprtka si také potrpí na kosmetiku. Každopádně tentokrát to s voňavou hrozně přehnala, tak moc, až měl sto chutí jí říct, že smrdí jako skunk. Opanoval se však. Přeci jen, i když by ji rád ponížil na veřejnosti, musel dodržovat určité hranice a čichání ke studentům je rozhodně překračovalo. Jestli si ale bude stoupat moc těsně vedle něj nebo mu stejně nasmraděná přijde do učebny, tak už jí něco řekne.

„Pottere,“ oslovil kluka a snažil se při tom dýchat spíš pusou než nosem, „mám pro vás do večeře práci v kabinetě. Až se osprchujete a převléknete, tak vás budu čekat u východů z chlapeckých nebelvírských šaten.“

„Ale pane,“ přerušila jeho plánovaný dramatický odchod všetečná Grangerová, „v neděli nikdy nejsou školní tresty. Je to jedna ze stanov školy.“

„Kdo říkal, že jde o školní trest? Pan Potter se zcela dobrovolně přihlásil, že mi bude nesmírně rád a ochotně pomáhat,“ vyslal výsměšný pohled směrem k Potterovi. „Ve skutečnosti si to doslova vymanil u ředitele, protože podle všeho nesmírně touží po mé společnosti, a když se mu jí nedostává, tak si chodí stěžovat samotnému profesorovi Brumbálovi jako malý rozmazlený kluk, kterému berou hračku. Hmm, neměla byste na mě začít žárlit, slečno Weasleyová?“ bleskl koutkem oka po mračící se zrzce.

„Při vší úctě, pane, pochybuji, že s vámi chce Harry trávit třeba jen deset minut. Na to je jeho život a čas příliš vzácný,“ zareagovala bleskově malá Weasleyová, až moc drzá na to, jak byla bezvýznamná zlatokopka.

„To je dobré, já s profesorem Snapem půjdu vážně dobrovolně a opravdu jsem se přihlásil,“ namítl Potter jakoby ve snaze Severuse bránit, to se mu ani trochu nelíbilo.

„Promiň, Harry, že se mi tomu nechce věřit,“ bránila zase pro změnu Grangerová svého adoptivního syna Pottera a přistoupila o krok k lektvaristovi. V ten okamžik se mu do nosu dostalo tolik toho hrozného voňavkového puchu, až se mu z toho zatočila hlava a žaludek se tentokrát obrátil docela naruby. Vydatný oběd si začal nezadržitelně razit cestu jeho hrdlem ze žaludku ven. Modlil se ke všem svatým mudlovským i těm kouzelnickým, aby se tu nepozvracel před celým nebelvírským týmem. To by byla tak hrozná potupa, že by to nejspíš bez následků neunesl.

„Správně, jako prefekti bychom měli jít s vámi za ředitelem...“ chtěl Weasley nejspíš říct něco podstatného, jenže Grangerová se zase pohnula, větříček ze západů zavál s plnou silou a další masivní dávka smradu Severuse zasáhla ve své plné síle.

„Dělejte si co... chcete,“ málem to ani nedořekl.

Pak už se jen stačil dopotácet k tribunám, opřít se o ně rukou a vyhodit svůj žaludek na písčitou cestičku k lavičkám záložníků. Nemohl to zastavit, kontrolovat své tělo náhle sevřené v záchvatu zimnice, jak tam stál na rozklepaných nohách, předkloněný nad vlastními zvratky a cítil v zádech šokované pohledy Nebelvírů. Teď doufal, že bude mít Potter dost rozumu a nechá ho být, nebo se pod ním otevře země a pohltí ho, aby nemusel čelit tomu ponížení. Jenže se nastalo ani jedno z toho, kluk podle očekávání byl během minuty vedle něj i s lahví vody a podstrkoval mu ji pod nos, zatímco ho začal hladit po zádech. Hladil po zádech před těmi všemi.

„Tady, pane,“ vnucoval mu vodu starostlivým hlasem.

„Nesahejte na mě, Pottere!“ zavrčel na něj prudce a narovnal se. Hodlal si udržet alespoň zbytky své důstojnosti, když se obrátil vstříc těm umouněncům stojícím v řadě jako diváci v hledišti, pusy otevřené a oči vykulené. Jejich jedinou záchranou před stižením ohavnou kletbou byla skutečnost, že byli všichni tak šokovaní a snad i vyplašení, že si nikdo nedovolil utrousit jediný vtípek na jeho osobu. Prostě jen tak mlčky stáli, občas se koukli jeden na druhého a vypadali bezradně. Kromě Pottera postávajícího po jeho boku s výrazem mučedníka se dokonce ani Grangerová, jinak slečna do všeho strkám nos, neodvážila jít mu na pomoc. Dobře dělali. Nestál by o to.

„Co koukáte, jako kdybyste ještě nikdy nikoho neviděli zvracet?“ sykl jejich směrem, moc dobře věda, že i na tu dálku ho slyší. „Za tupé zírání odebírám za každého z vás po bodu. Čekám na vás, Pottere.“  
Teď vážně musel rychle ze scény. Kdyby se k němu Grangerová znovu přiblížila, neručil za to, že by nevyhodil zbytek oběda, který mu ještě v žaludku zůstal. Přitáhl si pevně k tělu plášť a s veškerou důstojností, co mu ještě zůstala, rychle zmizel pod tribunami. Ještě za sebou zaslechl náhlý příval štěbetajících hlasů, ve kterých nerozeznával jednotlivá slova. Kdyby ano, nejspíš by odebral víc než dohromady asi devatenáct bodů nebo dvacet, nemohl si vybavit, kolik lidí vůbec na hřišti bylo.

Zapadl do zmijozelských umýváren, zamkl za sebou mávnutím hůlky a šel si rychle vypláchnout pusu. Nejdřív se pečlivě zbavil hořké pachuti na patře, pak se na sebe podíval do zrcadla nad umyvadlem. Na sírově bledé tváři měl drobné rudé skvrnky. Vypadal, jako kdyby měl náběh na dračí neštovice. Sice to bylo lepší ještě než včera, stejně jako se zdálo, že zachránil většinu jídla a nevyhodil ho všechno na zem, ale i tak vypadal jako těsně před smrtí. Alespoň ze svého pohledu a pocitu. Nedovedl si ani představit, že by tohle někdo zažíval víc než jednou za život, třeba taková Molly Weasleyová, co byla prakticky celé své mládí nepřetržitě těhotná nebo alespoň kojící.

Namočil si ruce a položil si je na tepající tepny na krku. Bylo mu horko a pak zase zima, podobný stav, jako když se doplazil domů ze Smrtijedského setkání, během kterých Mistr projevil svou krajní nelibost nad neschopností svých poddaných. Ne, cítil se ještě hůř, po setkáních se mu už zvracet nechtělo, to většinou měl dávno prázdný žaludek a občas i vnitřnosti, ze kterých to vyšlo druhou stranou, takže další zvracení nepřipadalo v úvahu.

Teď ano.

Rozhodně tomu nehodlal podlehnout. Nebyl by to on, kdyby se nechal porazit zrádností vlastního těla. Pohodil hlavou, takže mu vlasy padly přes tvář, zakrývajíce rudé skvrny, a zároveň tak díky tomu budil dojem extrémně nenaladěného netopýra. Obvykle když takhle vypadal, právě po Smrtijedských setkáních, se mu lidé vyhýbali na sto honů, čehož chtěl dosáhnout i dnes.

Vyšel zase ven z umýváren, prošel chodbou a spatřil Pottera trpělivě vyčkávajícího v ústí chodby. Oblečený byl jen do ohavného mudlovského trika a džínsů a jeho jinak se bujně kroutící vlasy mu vysely zplihle podél obličeje. Ten pitomec si je po sprchování ani nebyl schopný vysušit. Jestli kvůli tomu nastydne, tak to nebude Severusova vina, má dost starostí s vlastním spratkem, aby se ještě staral o dalšího.

„Jdeme,“ zavelel napůl úst a bez toho, aby kontroloval, jestli za ním Potter jde, vyrazil ostrou chůzí pryč. Byli asi tak v půlce cesty k hradu, když musel zpomalit, protože začal cítit, jak mu dochází vzduch. Předstíral proto, že jen srovnává krok s Potterem, jelikož ten vedle něj díky své malé výšce a krátkým nohám spíš klusal, než šel. Nejspíš kvůli tomu neměl čas si Severuse všímat, to až teď se na něj podíval... vlastně ne na něj, ale do něj. Pichlavý pohled rozostřených očí, jak si kluk prohlížel jeho auru a auru věci, co v sobě měl.

„Nedělejte to, Pottere!“ zavrčel na něj. „Nedívejte se na mou auru, je to, jako kdybyste mě viděl nahého, tak s tím okamžitě přestaňte. Odebírám vám dalších pět bodů za opakované zírání.“  
„Odeberte si jich klidně třicet, pane, mně na tom nezáleží,“ odpověděl mu Potter tak zatraceně klidně a vlastně až vesele, že se z toho dělalo Severusovi až zle.

„To máte za další pět, protože se chováte drze,“ řekl a doufal, že tentokrát se kluk alespoň trochu naštve. Vždy byl vzteklý, když jeho kolej přicházela o body, dnes jich opět za odpoledne ztratili přes třicet, takže by měl běsnit. Přesto zůstával klidný, jen nakrčil nespokojeně nos.

„Mně to nevadí, jak říkám, odeberte mi jich klidně sto, ředitel má knihovnu dostatečně velkou,“ jak to kluk vyslovil, tak po něm Severus vrhl krátký tázavý pohled zpoza černých vlasů. „To máte tak, ředitel potřebuje protřídit a přeskupit svou knihovnu, ale už si netroufá ve svém věku lézt na žebříky a ty knihy se nesmí přenášet magicky, takže mě požádal, jestli bych mu nepomohl. A protože jsou ty knihy vážně těžké, velké a vzácné, tak za každou přenesenou knihu udělí Nebelvíru jeden bod. Zrovna dnes ráno jsem mu pomohl přenést deset knih a asi mu večer pomůžu s dalšími deseti. Ta knihovna je skutečně hodně velká... opravdu,“ když to říkal, tak se trochu uculil.

„Rozumím. Zpráva přijata a zařídím se podle ní,“ zamručel nazpět.

Jistěže, co si myslel, že bude moci Potterovi brát body dle libosti po celou dobu jejich nucené spolupráce. Za takových okolností by se Nebelvír v následujících osmi měsících dostal do takového mínusu, že by to doháněli ještě pravnoučata letošních prváků. Takže se ředitel moc dobře pojistil, že jeho milovaná kolej zůstane stále tou nejlepší, alespoň podle bodovací tabulky. A ne, nikomu nebude podezřelé, že udělí tolik bodů Potterovi jen tak pro nic za nic, protože Severus, nyní pečlivě poučen, že odebírání bodů nepovede k odstranění kluka z jeho života, se odebírání bodů vzdá a vymyslí něco jiného. Pro začátek krájení něčeho hodně ohavného zároveň jako trest za ten schopný famfrpálový tým.

Došli společně k jednomu ze zadních vchodů hradu většinou používaných hráči, nadšenci do bylinkářství vracejícími se ze skleníků nebo profesory. Malé dveře, dřevěné, dvouveřejové. Severus se natáhl po klice, ale Potter byl o něco rychlejší. Bez toho, aby si to plánoval, se dotkl mladíkovy ruky. Byla teplá, jemná skoro jakoby hedvábná. Nepamatoval si, že by se kdy dotýkal ruky s takovou kůží. Bylo to zvláštně příjemné.

Prudce proto ucukl rukou a vrhl neskonale zlý pohled na Pottera, což mu vydrželo asi tak pět vteřin. Kluk byl ve tváři celý rudý jako vyzrálé jablko. Jeho zelené oči se sklopily a... opět se podíval na Severusovo břicho, načež uhnul pohledem a stiskl kliku.

„Jestli se mi opovážíte ty dveře podržet, Pottere,“ zavrčel, spíš aby rozmíchal tu podivně napnutou atmosféru, „tak přísahám, že vám utnu ruce v ramenou, našiji vám je na temeno hlavy a donutím vás vytleskat mi Ministerskou hymnu.“

Potter uhnul od kliky, uhnul i od dveří a ustoupil stranou poskytující Severusovi dostatek prostoru aby si otevřel sám. Nebyl nemohoucí těhotná žena s břichem velikosti almary a sto kily k tomu. Do tohoto stavu se nikdy nehodlal dostat. Rozhodně neplánoval trávit těhotenství sezením ve svém pokoji, jedením čokolády a čtením si ženských románů, nad kterými bude brečet. Cítil se strašně, někdy hůř než to, jenže nic, co kdy prožil, ho nezlomilo. Nedonutilo ho to se vzdát a spoléhat se na pomoc jiných. Nebude s tím teď začínat.

Prudce rozrazil dveře a nechal je klidně klukovi jdoucímu za ním vlétnout rovnou do obličeje. Od ztráty brýlí ho uchránila jen chytačská dovednost, kdy dokázal dveře včas přibrzdit. Jen se tomu přes rameno ušklíbl. Byla by to větší sranda, kdyby o ně přišel, ale člověk nemůže mít všechno, že ano.

Sešli společně, mlčky, do sklepení a Severus zamířil k učebně lektvarů. Bude tam s Potterem sedět, zatímco bude kluk krájet přísady a bude... nevěděl přesně, co bude dělat, nejspíš se prostě jen posadí za svůj bývalý stůl a nebude dělat nic, jen si užije ten krásný pohled. Drzý spratek kuchající žáby, vymačkávající mrvomízu nebo dělající cokoliv nechutného, co nikdo jiný dělat nechce. Ten pohled už se mu do konce roku nenaskytne, vzhledem k tomu, že už nebude učit lektvary.

Otevřel před Potterem dveře do učebny lektvarů a nechal ho vejít jako prvního.

„Dobrý den, profesore Gifte,“ pozdravil Potter někoho v místnosti.

Severus v duchu zaklel. Jak bylo možné, že má takovou smůlu a pár minut po tom, co si vyzvrací žaludek, se musí setkat s ministerským čoklem. Nedalo se nic dělat, musel vejít dovnitř za Potterem a střetnout s bývalým profesorem obrany. Stál zrovna u skladu a, Severus nevěřil vlastním očím, on ho prohrabával, jako kdyby v něm něco hledal. Přísady klidně vyskládával bez ladu a skladu na stůl, snad jako by nevěděl, že některé dvě ingredience vedle sebe nesmí být postaveny, protože se buď zničí navzájem působením své magie, nebo se stane ještě něco horšího.

„Ahoj, Harry,“ potykal Gift Potterovi, jako kdyby byli staří známí. „Dobrý podvečer, profesore Snape. Copak tu děláte?“  
„To bych se spíš měl zeptat já vás,“ zamířil okamžitě k přísadám vyskládaným na stole. „Ocásky ze stříbrných ještěrek položené vedle bodlin afgánského slunečního kaktusu? Chcete způsobit výbuch školy, pane kolego, nebo jenom znehodnotit mou sbírku přísad? Dovolte, abych vás uvědomil, že některé ty přísady jsem nakoupil na vlastní náklady, aby nadaní studenti z pokročilých lektvarů, kteří by to mohli někam dotáhnout, měli dostatečné prostředky k provádění svých experimentů. Jako jejich kantor byste měl mít stejné ohledy.“  
„Jen jsem si prohlížel vaši impozantní sbírku. Všechno pak vrátím na své místo, když vidím, že máte dokonce na poličkách vyryté popisky,“ nedal se Gift zastrašit, spíš naopak, a mluvil s výsměchem. „A vy, pane kolego, dovolte, abych upozornil i já vás; tahle třída už není vaše, ale moje a já si v ní mohu dělat, co chci.“  
Nevěřil vlastním uším. On, lektvarový mistr prvního stupně, propracovával učebnu i sklad do všech detailů jen proto, aby za pár let přišel nýmand z ministerstva se vzděláním s bídou třetího stupně a kazil mu jeho práci. Ne, nebude si potěšení ze získání obrany kazit tím, že se tu bude rozčilovat na ministerské psy. Za to mu to opravdu nestojí.

„Počkat, jak to, že je to vaše třída?“ vpadl jim do toho Potter, samozřejmě jak jinak. „Je to lektvarová učebna, profesor Snape učí lektvary.“  
Nejdřív chtěl pozvednout oči k nebi, když viděl, jak si Potter hloupě třepí hubu na jeho nepromyšlenou obranu, jenže pak mu došlo, co to znamená. On netušil, že se stal Severus učitelem obrany, nikdo mu to neřekl, ač byli s ředitelem evidentně jedna intrikánská ruka. Považoval to za dárek prozřetelnosti tu možnost říct to klukovi zpříma z očí do očí.  
„Ve skutečnosti se mýlíte víc než kdy jindy. Došlo k menšímu administrativnímu přesunu, kdy profesor Gift převezme mé místo vyučujícího lektvary a já převezmu jeho místo učitele Obrany proti černé magii,“ informovala kluka škodolibě.

A vychutnal si pohled na jeho upřímně šokovanou tvář měnící se ve zlost. Konečně. Potter měl zlost, i když ji nedal přímo najevo. Jen se mu tak podivně zaleskly oči. To byla rozkoš, donutit ho konečně se rozzlobit i přes veškerý jeho léčitelský klid.

„To jsem netušil,“ procedil přes zuby.

„Vím, proto jsem vám to teď řekl,“ pravil tentokrát samolibě, zároveň se bavil i nechápavým výrazem na Giftově tváři. Když si to tak uvědomil, tak on je spolu v jedné místnosti při rozhovoru ještě nikdy neviděl. Lidé neznalí, lépe řečeno nechápající, způsob, jak se spolu on a Potter dorozumívali, si mysleli, že lektvarista prostě jen nemá rád jednoho studenta o trochu víc než všechny ostatní. Takový pár se vždycky najde, pouze v Severusově a Potterově případě byly projevy nesnášenlivosti poněkud výraznější než je obvyklé. Jenže mezi nimi bylo prostě víc. Část byla nenávist a část byla rutina uklidňující oba dva v chaosu jejich života.

„Já myslím, že je to skvělé. Myslím, profesore Gifte, že konečně najdete předmět, ve kterém mě vážně budete moci něco naučit,“ přešel kluk zase do klidu, ale strčil si ruce do kapes, co většinou značilo, že je tam vzteky svírá v pěst.

„To je docela možné, protože v obraně bys mohl klidně nastoupit bez zkoušek do bystrozorského výcviku,“ odpověděl mu na to bystrozor s úsměvem.

„Je nádherné, když si žák a profesor padnou do noty, teď, pokud budete tak laskav, kolego, a půjčíte mi svou učebnu, tak bych tu rád zadal panu Potterovi školní trest,“ pokoušel se vyexpedovat Gifta pokud možno do lesa sirén, ne-li rovnou do mudlovského pekla.

„Oh, samozřejmě že budu tak laskav a půjčím vám svou učebnu,“ usmál se sladce profesor Gift, upřímně mrkl na Pottera, že to spíš vypadalo jako tik mentálně retardovaného a blahosklonně se vzdálil z učebny, aby se tak řeklo. Rozhodně nešel na Severusův vkus dost rychle.

„Budete učit obranu?!“ vyletěl Potter sotva se za Giftem pořádně zavřely dveře.

„Ano, budu, jsem rád, že vás to tak nesmírně těší. Výzdoba učebny se vám myslím bude také líbit,“ představil si vztekajícího se kluka, jak musí sedět v jím vytvořeném, ne zrovna milém prostředí a bylo mu krásně po těle.

„Mně je ukradená učebna nebo její výzdoba, ale Obrana je prokleté místo. Kdo na něj nastoupí, tak většinou umře nebo se mu stane něco ještě horšího. Jediná Tonksová stačila otěhotnět dřív, než jí prokletí dostihlo a zabilo,“ zlobil se kluk ze zcela jiných příčin, než z jakých doufal, že se bude zlobit.

Evidentně mu nevadilo, že ho bude Severus učit obranu tak, jak by mu to zcela jistě vadilo ještě v loňském roce, on se bál, že se při tom lektvaristovi něco stane. Veškeré škodolibé nadšení a z toho pocházející veselá nálada ho okamžitě přešlo. Předpokládal, že se Potter naštve, když tak neučinil, tak ztrácelo místo učitele obrany na své atraktivitě ještě víc, než když bylo jasné, že to nevyužije k zavděčení se Pánovi zla.

„To je sice pravda, ale v mém případě to nehraje roli, já stejně letošek nedoučím, což je všem zainteresovaným jasné už teď,“ přimhouřil oči, Potter totiž opět zčervenal ve tvářích. „A pak, výpary z většiny lektvarů jsou toxické neřku-li smrtelně jedovaté pro jisté druhy parazitů. Jestliže chci ty parazity udržet z výzkumných důvodů naživu, tak se musím vyhýbat veškerému lektvarovému umění, včetně vlastních experimentů, natožpak břeček, které mi předkládáte v hodinách vy.“

„Aha, to mě nenapadlo. Ale je to vlastně pochopitelné. Co se dostane do vašeho těla, to se nejspíš dostane i k...“ nechal vyznít do ztracena, jen krátce ulpěl pohledem na Severusově břiše.

„Někdy mě váš postřeh doslova oslňuje, Pottere,“ pronesl bezbarvě, nemělo cenu na něj dorážet, když nereagoval. „Naskládejte ty přísady zpátky do skladu.“  
Potter jenom přikývl a bez řečí se začal věnovat práci. Už podruhé za den mohl proto Severus sledovat cizího člověka, jak za něj pracuje. Nebylo to vyloženě nepříjemné, ostatně komu by se nelíbilo nemuset nic dělat jen udílet rozkazy, jen cítil ztrátu samostatnosti. Nebyl na tom prozatím tak zle, že by nezvládl jednoduché věci a zároveň ho napadlo, že možná, až opravdu bude mít břicho velikosti balonu, tak to všechny kolem omrzí a nikdo mu nepomůže ani s tou nejmenší věcí. Zakládal si na své samostatnosti, jenže ho právě zachvátila panická hrůza z toho, že to nezvládne. Třeba se přeceňoval, jak to ostatně dělal vždycky. Jeho životním zvykem bylo nasadit si laťku tak vysoko, že jiní stále dokola tvrdili, že to nepřeskočí, a pak ji s vypětím sil a překonáním vlastních omezení přeskočit jim navzdory. Pro otce nebyl ani muž, pro spolužáky byl nickou, pro Malfoye, ke kterému se chtěl vetřít kvůli Pánovi zla, byl polokrevným šmejdem, přesto všem ukázal, kým může být a jaký má potencionál.

Byl tady, Severus Snape, vystudovaný lektvarista, jeden z nejlepších v celé Anglii, Smrtijed, zároveň člen Fénixova řádu, profesor v Bradavicích, přítel Albuse Brumbála a ještě k tomu těhotný, uctívaná to vzácnost. Nakopal všechny, co ho podceňovali, rovnou do zubů svou vysokou botou s vyztuženou špičkou, jenže teď tu stál před překážkou, kterou by nemusel sám zvládnout.

Dítě nebyl smrtijedský výcvik ani špionážní činnost nebo míchání lektvarů. Dítě potřebovalo lásku, péči, opatrování, nic z toho Severus nedostal a neuměl dávat. Sakra, naposledy, když se mu malá Mrzimorka rozbrečela ve třídě, tak na ni řval tak dlouho, že samým pláčem zmodrala a div neupadla pod stůl v mdlobách. Kdyby nezazvonilo, nejspíš by se to vážně stalo. Zmocnila se ho zlá představa jeho samého jako šíleného alkoholického rodiče, co v jedné ruce drží lahev a v druhé třese se svým malým kojencem, dokud ho nezabije. To nechtěl. Nezabil to dítě teď, když měl možnost to udělat čistě a bez právních následků, tak to neudělá ani do budoucna.

Jedinou možností bylo najít někoho, komu to dítě buď hned svěří, nebo kdo ho naučí, jak se o něj starat. Ne ve smyslu vyměňování plen nebo dávání najíst, byl si jist, že to je triviální záležitost, jež zvládne během jedné hodiny výuky, měl na mysli někoho, kdo ho naučí dítě... milovat? To byl nejspíš ten správný název vzájemného vztahu otce a syna nebo dcery. Všeobecně se to tedy říkalo, ne že by znal ve svém okolí moc rodin, které by to také praktikovaly. Rodiny například jeho žáků, co pochopil z doslechu, byly tři a více osob žijících na jednom místě, stravujících se u jednoho stolu a fungujících ve svých vlastních světech. Mohl takovou péči, jako Zmijozel, dát i svému potomkovi, ovšem nechtěl to. Viděl své žáky; neurotičtí, sadističtí, hysteričtí hypochondři či závislí na všem možné, případně veškeré varianty dohromady. To nebyl osud, co by chtěl připravit svému dítěti.

Jenže kromě Brumbála neměl ve svém okolí nikoho, kdo by byl dost Nebelvír a něco takového ho naučil. A Brumbál byl prostě Brumbál, nedalo se definovat, proč to nemůže být on, komu by dítě případně svěřil, nebo komu by svěřil svou výuku.

No a pak tu byl Potter.

Merlinorovný velký léčitel, hrdina a mesiáš kouzelnického světa. Nesnesitelný spratek s tváří třídní celebrity zděděnou po otci a štěstím tak neskutečným, že někde po světě museli lidé na záhadné nehody umírat po desítkách, protože víla štěstěna byla stále za patami jen Nebelvírskému zlatému chlapci. Sedmnáctileté mládě, nejen ochotné starat se o dítě, které ani není jeho a horlivě ho bráni za všech okolností, ještě schopné díky výjimečnému nadání snášet Severuse bez záchvatů zuřivosti a sprostého nadávání. To vše bez řádné odpovědi, protože 'jsem léčitel' neustále opakované až k zbláznění nebyla odpověď, ani to nebyl plán do budoucna.

„Pottere, přestaňte pracovat a sedněte si sem ke mně,“ vyzval ho, více méně bez většího přemýšlení, a pohybem hůlky nastavil jednu ze židlí před katedru, za kterou seděl.

Kluk uklidil láhev, kterou svíral v ruce, a posadil se na židli. Podíval se na něj tak temně, jak momentálně dokázal, a Potter mu to oplatil zamračením. Přinejmenším tedy se sebou nehodlal nechat vyloženě zametat, což už během času, co spolu strávili, také dokázal. Na to, jak na něj řval před pár dny v koupelně, Severus samozřejmě nezapomněl. Jeho rozhořčená obhajoba nenarozeného života byla možná tím spouštěcím momentem, kdy si uvědomil, že si dítě nechá.

„Přes veškerý odpor, který k vám chovám, myslím chápu, proč máte potřebu se o mě starat. Připustím, že je na vinně vaše moc. Neobvyklá magická nadání mívají obvykle mnohá úskalí pro ty, kteří jimi vládnou. Například zvěromagie; kdo se stane zvěromágem, není schopen ovládnout Nitrozpyt. Metamorfomagie zase znesnadňuje užívání lektvarů ke změně podoby,“ odmlčel se, tohle Pottera nezajímalo, tak přešel k tématu. „Takže ano, připouštím vaše právo se o mě starat jakožto léčitel, protože takový je váš úděl ve světě. Všichni hrajeme roli v soukolí života, někteří z nás si ji zvolí, jiným je předurčena. Tím chci říct, že už dál nebudu brojit proti vaší snaze mi pomáhat.“  
„To je... nejspíš skvělé,“ vypadal váhavě, zřejmě překvapený tím, jak klidně a rozumně k němu Severus promlouvá. „Chci říct, nečekal jsem, že mi to dovolíte tak snadno. Já jsem vlastně spíš... myslel jsem, že vás budu muset pronásledovat a tak. V ničem by mi to nezabránilo, opravdu nemůžu dělat nic jiného, než vám pomáhat, protože jen být ve vaší přítomnosti nebo vás vidět mě nutí vám pomáhat a chránit vás. Jen prostě...“  
„Na rozdíl od vás jsem dospělý člověk. Můžete mi lézt na nervy víc než kdokoliv jiný, to neznamená, že nejsem schopný se k vám chovat korektně, pokud si tento přístup zvolím,“ byl opět znechucený tím klukem na nejvyšší míru, když viděl, že ho Potter považuje za člověka se slabou vůlí a sebeovládáním. „Budu vás ve své společnosti tolerovat, jestliže nemám na výběr kvůli vaší zatvrzelosti a ředitelově vizi nás dvou, jakožto šťastných rodičů. Než se k něčemu takovému snížím, tak chci vědět, jestli si vůbec plně uvědomujete následky svého chování. Pokud vás teď pustím ke svému dítěti, byť třeba jenom jako porodníka,“ odmlčel se a zachvěl. „Ne, to byl nadnesený výraz, nedovolil bych vám dotknout se mě, takže ne jako porodníka, ale jako prenatální asistentku, tak chci vědět, co hodláte dělat, až se to dítě narodí?“

„Pak bych mohl být pro to malé třeba... já nevím... strýčkem?“ navrhl opatrně. „Tedy pokud mi dovolíte ho ještě někdy vidět.“

Náhle mě dojem, že je Potter vážně mentálně retardovaný. Mluvil tu o tom s takovým klidem, jako kdyby to nic neznamenalo. Něco v tom smyslu, budu se o vás starat během těhotenství a pak budu strýčkem vašeho dítěte. Prosté a jednoduché podle představ toho hloupého malého kluka.

„Takhle to nefunguje, Pottere,“ zavrčel. „Děti nenarozené ani narozené nejsou hračky. Nemůžete dnes uspokojovat svou potřebu mi pomáhat vycházející z vašeho léčitelství a po narození dítěte si prostě jen stoupnout opodál a dělat, že se vás to netýká.“  
„Chcete mi tu snad navrhnout, že mám být druhý otec se vším všudy?“ vykulil na něj Potter oči, měl je díky tomu velké jako tenisáky a skoro i té zelenkavé barvy.

Zamračil se. Ano, svým způsobem to dělal, hledal někoho, kdo mu dítě pomůže vychovávat s nebelvírskou laskavostí a bude kontrastem pro jeho zmijozelskou odtažitost. Někoho, kdo bude na dítě šišlat, mávat plyšovými medvídky, hrát loutkové divadlo a dělat obličeje. Brumbála zavrhl, nikdo jiný, kdo by měl zájem o jeho věc kromě Pottera, tu nebyl, takže byl jedinou alternativou. Prozatím, třeba do budoucna najde někoho, kdo bude umět šišlat líp než Potter, ale teď tu byl jenom on. To ovšem neznamenalo, že mu jen tak dá za pravdu.

„Ne, snažím se tu o přesný opak. Dokázat vám, že se ve své pošetilosti snažíte pustit do něčeho, na co nejste připravený,“ usoudil, že to znělo hodně otcovsky a to se mu vůbec nelíbilo, navíc tušil, že co řekne dál, bude ještě horší. „Je vám sedmnáct, nemáte potuchy o tom, co děti potřebují a jak se jim věnovat, sám jste ještě dítě, ale snažíte se ujmout potomka někoho úplně cizího. Tohle si uvědomujete, pane Pottere? Muže, se kterým to dítě mám, neznáte a nikdy ho ani nepoznáte, i kdyby se k němu začal hlásit. Protože jestli mi přijde do ruky, tak ho zabiji velice pomalu a velice bolestivě. Takže chápete všechny tyto rozměry vaší snahy?“

Zdálo se, že se snad Potter skutečně zamyslel. Přinejmenším se mu na tváři objevil takový připitomělý výraz, co Nebelvíři mívají, když se usilovně snaží rozhýbat soukolí jejich zrezlého mozku. Bylo velkým pokušením pokusit se zjistit, co se za skelným pohledem zelených očí asi odehrává za vnitřní polemiku.

„Neuvažuji nad tím a myslím, že nikdy nezačnu,“ řekl konečně Potter. „Všechno, co tu povídáte, vím, vím, že to dítě není moje a vím, že starat se o vás je proti všemu, co jsem kdy udělal nebo řekl, a je mi to jedno. Nevysvětlím vám to, protože vy nevidíte a nevnímáte to co já. Navíc, nikdo, kdo si pořídí první dítě, neví, jak se o něj starat, takže tohle není argument.“

Byl nechutně klidný a racionální. Vyznívalo to teď skoro jako rozhovor uvědomělého dospělého s uvědomělým dospělým. Nerad si to přiznával, ale možná, pouze možná, už nebyl Potter nechápavé a ukvapené malé dítě jako ještě před prázdninami, třeba byl už více vyspělý. Ať už za to mohla skutečnost, že společensky byl považován za muže, nebo nadání, kterým vládl. Ať tak či tak, dokud se bude chovat takhle přehnaně milostivě, tak to bude Severuse jen popuzovat. Ano, jistěže byl rozhovor s ním snazší, když na lektvaristu nevrčel a neplival mu nadávky do obličeje, zároveň byl ale nepřirozený. Jestliže tedy milostivě povolí Potterovi jeho péči a přizpůsobí se Brumbálovu přání až do té míry, že nechá Pottera ve svém životě, jak mu bylo vnucováno, tak s tímhle bude muset kluk přestat.

„Dobrá, dovolím vám starat se o mě, ale nesmíte se chovat jako nesmyslně laskavý léčitel. Žádné držení dveří, žádné podávání věcí, žádné hlazení po zádech když zvracím. Pokud možno žádné dotýkání všeobecně. Držte si odstup, nechte mě starat se o sebe samotného a uvědomte si, že nejsem smrtelně nemocný člověk, co bez péče nepřežije ani následujících pět minut,“ vyjmenoval pár základních věcí, které mu na Potterově přístupu hrozně vadily. „Takové jsou moje podmínky, za kterých přijmu, že se mnou budete trávit ty stupidní dvě hodiny denně a budete na mě dávat pozor. Také požaduji, abyste se mnou a dítětem zůstal minimálně v prvním roce jeho života. To znamená, že budete žít tady v Bradavicích, protože já je nemíním opustit ani na krok, dokud nebude Pán zla mrtev. A zároveň se budete po celé ty dva roky vyhýbat smrti, což pro změnu znamená, že se necháte bez řečí chránit Řádem, nebudete vzdorovat Brumbálovi, pokud vám něco nařídí, a za žádných okolností se nepokusíte jen tak sebrat a jít zabít Pána zla. Přijměte tyto podmínky, nebo se navždy kliďte z mého života i ze života mého dítěte.“

Zrekapituloval si v hlavě, co řekl, a jen žasl, jaké stupidity vypustil z pusy. Za svůj život už slyšel lidi vznášet všelijaké podmínky, například Lestrangerová uzavírala dohody s rodinami, na které pořádala útok se Smrtijedy po boku, ve kterých si vymaňovala, že je nechá žít, pokud jí připraví to nejlepší jídlo, jaké kdy jedla. Byla tak sadistická, že opravdu nechala matky věřit, že jejich děti a manželé přežijí, pokud něco uvaří. Klidně kvůli tomu šílená Smrtijedka trávila zbytečné a nebezpečné hodiny v domech obětí, jen aby se dobře najedla a pak stejně všechny pozabíjela. Jenže on, do háje, nebyl přeci Bellatrix Lestrangerová a rozhodně nesháněl pro své dítě druhého otce, jelikož přesně jako tato snaha jeho podmínky vyzněly. On chtěl jen někoho, kdo mu ukáže, jak se o dítě postarat. To bylo něco jiného. Chtěl najít rovnováhu mezi fackou a rozmazlováním tak, aby byl lepším rodičem než kdokoliv jiný. Musel být, byl Severus Snape, byl nejlepší ve všem, do čeho se pustil, tak musel být nejlepší i v rodičovství.

„S tím nesouhlasím,“ řekl Potter a Severus si v duchu hned pomyslel, že tedy přeci jen nebude mít Pottera u sebe a na krku. „Když budu s dítětem dva roky, tak jak bych potom mohl prostě odejít? Jak jste řekl, děti nejsou hračky, když se ujmu role... hmm... druhého opatrovníka, tak se vším všudy. To znamená, že jediné, co by mi zabránilo to malé dál vídat, by byla moje smrt. To je zase moje podmínka.“  
Zaskřípal zuby. Celý život muset snášet Pottera? Netušil, jestli je toho schopný jen proto, aby se stal dobrým rodičem. Možná občas, kdyby chodil na návštěvy, by se to dalo snést. Pořád to byl on, kluk s povahou tak odlišnou od Severusovy, že jejich vzájemná nesnášenlivost byla přirozená a pouze jen podporovaná lektvaristovou minulostí i současností. Je to stejné, jako když dáte dva magnety stejnou stranou proti sobě, budou se odpuzovat, i když Brumbál by řekl, že stačí jeden magnet obrátit a hned se k sobě přitáhnou. Severus však pochyboval, že by se kterýkoliv z nich mohl tak moc změnit, až by se měli rádi – byl vůbec on schopný mít někoho skutečně rád? Nejspíš ne, proto taky hledal člověka, co ho to naučí.

„To je přijatelné pouze v případě, že za a; vyhrajeme válku a všichni přežijeme. Za b; založíte si vlastní rodinu s někým jiným a mě a mé dítěte budete jen navštěvovat jako ten strýc, kterým chcete být,“ vznesl tedy další podmínky, když už byli v tom vyjednávání.  
„Fajn, tak jo,“ přitakal Potter, „jen nesouhlasím s tou rodinou. Nevím, co bude, možná ani nebude nikdo, s kým bych chtěl rodinu mít. Možná budu chtít zůstat sám. Ale ano, když mě nebudete chtít vídat každý den, tak se nebudu vnucovat. To jen prostě, když uvažuji o tom, že bych se o někoho malého staral, tak vím, že bych se nedokázal jen tak otočit zády a už ho nikdy nevidět.“

Pocítil znepokojení. Bylo zřejmé, že Potter, sedmnáctiletý kluk bez rodičů, vyrůstající u neschopných opatrovníků, jež ho dokonce týrali, má v sobě víc rodičovského instinktu než Severus, dospělý muž ve věku, kdy už bylo setsakra načase, aby si pořídil první dítě. On se evidentně těšil na všechnu tu odpovědnost přicházející s rodičovstvím, zatímco Severus se spíš těšil na to, až buď předá dítě někomu schopnějšímu, nebo až děcko samo usoudí, že už dál nesnese jeho společnost – odhadoval, že to bude tak po čtrnácti až šestnácti letech život – sbalí si kufry a uteče z domova. Dostával se tak, defakto nechtěně, do opravdu zahanbující situace.

„Nuže dobrá, to je přijatelné,“ souhlasil chladně, zachovávaje si důstojnost.

„To znamená co? Že jsem... hm... opatrovník dítěte, co čekáte, nebo tak něco?“ zeptal se Potter už zase spíš tupý než uvědomělý.

„Ne, jste můj osobní léčitel,“ ano, tento status byl pro Pottera přijatelný a i do budoucna se s ním mohl ohánět na veřejnosti. První těhotný muž po stu letech, takže je logické, že si našel tu nejlepší možnou péči – léčitele. Tomu se žádný lékouzelník nevyrovná, ani kdyby se stokrát snažil. Nikdy nezpochybňoval samotnou Potterovu léčitelskou moc, jen jeho schopnost ji použít a příčetnost paní Prozřetelnosti, která dala tak vzácný dar do rukou takového hloupého kluka.

„Osobní léčitel? To zní docela zajímavě... líbí se mi to,“ vypadal upřímně potěšeně takovým statusem.

„Pokud chcete, mohu vám za vaše služby platit. Přirozeně né v kuřatech a žábách, jako to bylo zvykem dřív, ale v galeonech. Řekněte si cenu,“ navrhl platbu mimo jiné proto, že pak to byl obchodní vztah, něco za něco, ne milost od Pottera a tolerance od něj.

„Nechci peníze, mám jich sám víc než dost,“ odmítl spíš lhostejně, než například dotčeně.

„Naopak, rozhodl jsem se, že na tom trvám. Vlastně,“ šelmovsky se usmál, došla mu zvláštní věc, o které předtím nepřemýšlel. „po Mistrově zásahu jsem čistokrevný čaroděj, pokud správně rozumím ředitelově obratu, že vypálil mou mudlovskou krev. To znamená, že mám nárok na změnu statusu a tím pádem je přirozené, že si začnu užívat tradičních výhod spjatých s čistokrevností, bohatstvím a mocí v jednom. Například je běžné, že mají čistokrevné rody rodinné lékouzelníky starající se o ně po celé generace. Budete tedy mým rodinným lékouzelníkem a Léčitelem.“

Viděl, jak Potter váhá, opět přemýšlí, v jeho případě to snad bylo na den až moc přemýšlení, takže začal mít obavu, aby se klukovi nezavařil mozek.

„Dobře, ale za symbolickou částku, ano? Já vážně peníze nepotřebuji ani nechci, tedy chci, ale ne za to, že vám pomáhám nebo pomáhám komukoliv jinému. To je má povinnost, ne zaměstnání,“ objasnil svůj, dle Severuse, deformovaný pohled na svou existenci a svůj úděl ve společnosti. Nebral mu ho, hádat se s Nebelvíry o tom, co je jejich povinnost a co naopak už přesahuje povinnosti kohokoliv lidského, bylo nad jeho síly vždy. Nakonec ze všech hádek sice vyšel jako vítěz, protože Nebelvír neměl argumenty, zato všeobecně byl poražený, nedokázal nikoho přesvědčit, že dělá hovadiny, když se přehnaně stará o blaho jiných.

„Deset galeonů na měsíc pro začátek?“ navrhl opravdu jen symbolickou částku, za to by ho normální lékouzelník nanejvýš tak zkoukl jedním okem, možná, pokud by byl štědrý, by pronesl diagnostické kouzlo, jehož výsledky by ale už neprozradil.

„Tak jo,“ přikývl bez přemýšlení, nejspíš vážně nestál o peníze.  
„V tom případě...“ natáhl k němu přes stůl ruku, „uzavřeme kouzelnickou smlouvu, tím se vše, co jsme tu dojednali, stane závazným a porušení podmínek bez dohody a souhlasu druhé strany by mělo následky. Souhlasíte s tím?“

„Souhlasím,“ uchopil Severuse za ruku. Díky tomu si zase mohl vychutnat, ano vychutnat, dotek té jemné ruky. Nebyl na ní jediný mozol, ač věděl, že Potter pracuje rukama až pozoruhodně často na to, že byl dospělý čaroděj a ve všem si mohl vypomoci magií. Podobně jako Brumbál, i on pracoval rukama, dokonce sázel ve skleníku rostliny, přesto neměl na dlaních jediný mozol. Na rozdíl od Severuse samotného, on měl ruce jednu velkou skvrnu, mozol nebo řez od nože.

„Já, Severus Tobias Snape, tímto stvrzuji smlouvu magií své krve,“ řekl slavnostně.

„Já, Harry James Potter, tímto stvrzuji smlouvu magií své krve,“ zopakoval Potter a po jeho slovech se obě jejich spojené paže na krátko rozzářily. Severusova modrofialově a Potterova rudozlatě. Přesně takovou barvu magie, agresivní, vznětlivou by čekal, takže nad tím ani nepozvedl obočí. Zato kluk evidentně viděl uzavření kouzelnické smlouvy poprvé v životě, protože měl opět oči roztažené překvapení.

„Doufám, že mě to nezabije jako neporušitelný slib,“ konstatoval Potter, jen co stáhl ruku a začal si ji mnout, jak brněla. To bylo po uzavření smlouvy běžné, on to už párkrát zažil, protože to nebylo poprvé, co si pojišťoval dodržování dohod.

„O tom jste se měl informovat předtím, než jste uzavřel dohodu, hloupý kluku,“ povzdechl si. „Ne, jistěže vás to nezabije. Obvykle následky úmyslného porušení kouzelnické smlouvy jsou hnisavé vředy, padající vlasy, vypadané zuby a nehty, případně krvácení z tělních otvorů. Vše je léčitelné a zmizí v okamžiku, kdy druhá strana odpustí porušení smlouvy, nebo přistoupí na oboustranné vypovězení s případným dodatečným vyrovnáním za vzniklé škody,“ ubezpečil ho, že nebezpečí nehrozí, nikdy by smlouvu nenavrhl, kdyby to znamenalo Potterovu potencionální smrt. „Všechny dodatečné změny ke smlouvě se zaznamenávají automaticky, pokud se na nich oba shodneme. Navíc bychom teoreticky měli o uzavření smlouvy informovat ministerstvo, aby ji mohli otisknout na pergamen a její přesné znění uložit v písemné formě v ministerské kartotéce. V našem případě by to myslím nebyl nejšťastnější tah, spíš by mělo zůstat vše čistě mezi námi.“  
„S tím souhlasím,“ samozřejmě neměl problém s porušením zákonů, jak by zrovna on mohl mít. „Nikomu na ministerstvu nic není do toho, co my děláme. Ještě mám v živé paměti, jak jim loni trvalo pět hodin, než se konečně shodli a poslali nám na pomoc bystrozory. Do té doby jsme se stačili se Smrtijedy a Voldemortem vypořádat sami.“  
Měl, zdá se, alespoň tolik rozumu, aby nevěřil ministerstvu. Po všech těch hloupostech, co se jich za svůj krátký život dopustil, to byl jednoznačný krok kupředu k osvícení. Třeba časem i pochopí, jak svět kolem něj doopravdy funguje pod vší tou příkrasou nebelvírské naděje na lepší zítřky.

„Ne, to vskutku není,“ narovnal se nepřirozeně v zádech. „Doukliďte ty lahve, Pottere, podle všeho mám od ředitele zakázáno lézt na žebřík, takže je to výhradně na vás. Vaše první povinnost mého léčitele.“  
„To není problém,“ zazubil se Potter a v minutě byl zpátky u ukládání lahví s přísadami do skladu.

Zamračil se na jeho záda. Potter jeho osobním léčitelem, defakto opatrovníkem pro jeho nenarozené dítě a učitelem toho, jak se má člověk správně chovat k dítěti. Musel sám sebou částečně pohrdnout, že se k něčemu takovému snížil. Jeho zmijozelské já se nad ním pohrdavě ušklíbalo. Zahnal ho do kouta. Účel světí prostředek, mít po ruce léčitele je nesporná výhoda, i když je tím léčitelem nesnesitelný spratek Harry Potter.

 

°°0°°

 

Zastavil se uprostřed schodiště ze sklepení, chvíli jen tak tiše stál a pak se začal pohihňávat. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, co se před půl hodinou událo dole v lektvarové učebně. Uzavřel se Snapem, tím Severusem Snapem, co ho nesnáší až za hrob, dohodu o tom, že se může starat o něj a jeho dítě. Byl z toho nepatřičně šťastný. Léčitelská část v něm na sebe byla hrdá, že dokázal umluvit svého pacienta k nejlepší z léčeb z jeho rukou. Na druhé straně ta část Harryho Pottera, co lektvaristu přirozeně nesnášela, jenom žasla, co se to kolem ní děje. Dohromady byl spokojený. Být nablízku těhotnému muži bylo blaho nerovnající se ničemu, co kdy zažíval. Moci mu pomáhat, chránit ho a starat se o něj, bylo uspokojující stejně, jako představa zabití Voldemorta. Patřilo to k jeho povinnostem a navíc i radostem.

Neměl sebemenších námitek ani proti tomu, že bude v životě toho dítěte po zbytek svého života. Cítil. že to dítě potřebuje, aby se o něj staral, nezáleželo při tom, čí bylo. Kdyby například Tonksová přišla o Remuse nebo naopak, pak by totéž pocítil i k jejich dítěti, tím si byl naprosto jist. Remusovo dítě však nepotřebovalo opatrovníka nebo dohled, mělo dva milující rodiče. To Snapeovo dítě nemělo, mělo jenom mrzutého lektvaristu, proto potřebovalo jeho.

Kdyby se pokusil své pocity někomu popsat, nejspíš by to nezvládl vůbec slovy vyjádřit. Kdyby zvládl, vyšlo by to na stohy pergamenu. Nebyl si jistý, co v tom je, jestli on sám, nebo jeho léčitelské moc. Čím víc s ní žil, tím méně ztrácel přehled o tom, jaké to bylo předtím. Neměl pocit, že by ho nadání ovládalo, spíš jen se smývaly kontury mezi jím samým a jeho nadáním. Nevadilo mu to, nepřipadal si tím omezený. Necítil, že by v následujících pár měsících upadl do lítosti nad každou v prstu zadřenou třískou. O tom to nebylo. Bylo to spíše o postupujícím vnitřním klidu, ano, tak by to nazval. Možná se tomu říkala dospělost a s ní přicházející odpovědnost, on v tom viděl jenom své léčitelské nadání.

Vyběhl rychle po schodech a zamířil na večeři, předpokládal, že tam už na něj budou čekat a také že ano, zejména Ginny byla netrpělivá. Všechny ujistil, že je naprosto zdravý a živý, ani nedělal nic odporného, a pak svou dívku objal kolem ramen šťastný z toho, jakou dohodu dnes se Snapem uzavřeli. Ginny se na něj malinko překvapeně podívala, načež se široce usmála.

Svět byl skvělý a nic ho nemohlo pokazit.


	12. Neznalost neomlouvá (7. týden)

Při pohledu na svůj kalendář si uvědomil, jak nechutně společenským životem vlastně žije. O podzimních prázdninách se chtěl jen podívat na konferenci lektvarových mistrů do Budapešti. To už nepřipadalo v úvahu, všude by tam byly jedovaté výpary, tak to škrt jedním rázným pohybem brku. Další na pořadu dne byla slavnostní Vánoční večeře na Malfoy Manor. Též nepřipadalo v úvahu. Případné dopisování s Narcisou nebo Luciusem a tím dál udržovat zdání věrného Smrtijeda, proč ne, avšak vlézt přímo do jejich domu by znamenalo být okamžitě lapen. Přeškrtl i to. Na jarní prázdniny měl naplánováno vycestovat za svým bývalým učitelem až do Berlína. V té době ale už bude mít pořádně břicho, takže ani toho se nemohl účastnit. Škrt i další věc. No, tím vlastně skončil. Na jeho vkus to ale bylo víc jak dost.

Zaklepání na dveře ho probralo ze zachmuřeného hledění na svůj kalendář. Zvedl hlavu, podíval se na hodiny a povzdechl si. Samozřejmě, Potter byl tady, přesně nepřesný jako vždycky. Řekl 'večer se ukážu', což znamenalo někdy mezi koncem odpoledního vyučování a večerkou. Bude ho muset požádat, aby si stanovil jasnou hodinu a tu pak precizně dodržoval. Otáčet se pořád a sledovat, jestli se za ním kluk někde nevynoří, bylo vážně otravné.

„Dále!“ zavolal přes místnost a mávnutím hůlky zbavil dveře ochrany. Opravdu se mu nechtělo vstávat. Naposledy když to udělal, sebou málem sekl a pak strávil půl hodiny nad záchodovou mísou, uvažuje, jestli bude zvracet nebo ne.

Kluk vnořil svou rozčepýřenou hlavu skrz škvíru mezi dveřmi dovnitř, jako kdyby se bál, že ho tam Severus čeká se sekerou v ruce. Jakmile viděl, že sekera se nekoná, tak se nechutně zářivě usmál.  
„Dobrý večer pane,“ pozdravil, jako vždy poslední dobou hlasem nepodobným tomu uštěpačnému, agresivnímu Potterovi. Pomalu, leč neochotně si na to začal zvykat. Bylo to trochu jako s Lily, ta uměla být stejně trpělivá, jako se k němu v poslední době stavěl Potter.

„Zavřete dveře, táhne,“ nečekal, jestli ho poslechne, jednoduše za ním dveře prudce zabouchl dalším mávnutím hůlky. „Co to s sebou nesete?“ zeptal se, jelikož Potter s sebou táhl celou svou brašnu.

„No, napadlo mě, že bych si tu udělal úkoly,“ odvětil a už si to bez vyzvání štrádoval ke gauči. Zrovna k tomu, který měl Severus tak rád, protože si mohl sundat večer boty, natáhnout si nohy a opřít je o opěrku ruky. Prostě si udělat pohodlí. Jistěže by to nedělal před tím klukem, ovšem z principu to byla jeho pohovka.

Přešel to. Musel. Raději se pozastavil nad něčím tak neskutečným, jako že Potter tu chce dobrovolně dělat úkoly.

„Úkoly? Jsem šokován. Vy se snad budete jednou i dobrovolně vzdělávat,“ neodpustil si. „Přesto, neměl byste tu být, abych vás měl k ruce?“

„Zvládám obojí. Jedník okem sleduji úkol a druhým vás,“ odvětil a jeho pohled sklouzl kamsi do míst, kde asi měl teď Severus břicho, když seděl za stolem. Podle úsměvu na mladíkově tváři lehce rozpoznal, že to dělá zase. Nahlíží na věc uvnitř Severusových vnitřním léčitelským zrakem. Zdál se být tím pohledem doslova uhranutý, podobně jako je umělec posedlý jediným motivem. Docela rád by viděl, co na tom vlastně vidí.

„Co vidíte, Pottere, když se na mě díváte?“ zeptal se. Byl to čistě vědecký zájem. Možná dala Prozřetelnost zvláštní schopnost do vínku pitomci, přesto to byla schopnost, jež si zasloužila prozkoumání.

„Hm?“ tázavě zvedl obočí a v očích měl trochu zmatení, podobně jako probuzený člověk. „Co... aha, myslíte, když se na vás opravdu podívám?“ zdůraznil to slovo. „Dá se to trochu obtížně popsat... Vidím samozřejmě vaši vlastní auru, je fialová a modrá. Někde víc fialová, někdy víc modrá, někde je to takový mišmaš a uvnitř v hrudi máte magickou podstatu. Je to zářivé vejce modré barvy, a přesto ne. Já vím, že je modré, ale asi bych ho modře nenamaloval, kdybych vaši auru maloval, spíš bych prostě udělal zářivou kouli. Taky vidím podstatu vašeho dítěte,“ zvedl ruku a ukázal ovál velikosti vejce, „asi takhle velkou. Vlastně není o moc menší než ta vaše, jen tolik nezáří do širokého okolí a hlavně k ní nenáleží žádná aura. Podobně to je i u Tonskové. Myslím, že podstata se vytvoří rovnou tak velká, jaká bude i v dospělosti nebo skoro tak velká a tělo pak kolem ní jenom obrůstá a aura s magickými cestami se tvoří až dodatečně. Hmm a pak,“ odmlčel se, jeho mozek při tom nejspíš namáhavě pracoval. „Ve vašem břiše je jakási bublina, poměrně velká a tvořená, pokud mohu říct, pouze z magie. Z té bubliny vedou desítky a desítky tenoučkých vlákýnek vaší magie přímo k podstatě dítěte. Obalují ji, vpíjejí se do ní, obtékají ji a zase vedou pryč. To všechno dohromady. Chápete to?“  
Obával se, že nechápal. Viděl něco podobného u Poppy v ordinaci, přesto se zdálo, že pro Pottera to má hlubší význam než jen diagnostická metoda a prosté barevné zobrazení aury. Samozřejmě, každý věděl, že barva aury měla svůj smysl, například jeho dávala na odiv kontrolu, moudrost a uzavřenost. Potterova byla výbojnost a nesmírná touha něco dokázat. O tom ovšem nemluvil, když přemýšlel o Potterově vnímání jeho samého.

Zvedl se od stolu, udělal to opatrně, nechtěl si rozbouřit žaludek, a pomalu přešel k pohovce. Nejdřív se chtěl posadit vedle kluka, jenže to bylo příliš blízko, tak si zvolil křeslo. Do toho si sedal stejně obezřetně, jako předtím vstával, opřel si lokty o dřevěné područky a sepnul prsty do stříšky. Trochu se při tom nahrbil směrem dopředu. Potter ho po celou dobu sledoval, zdálo se trochu znepokojeně. Nebylo divu, bylo to poprvé, co si k němu Severus dobrovolně přisedl. Naopak se to párkrát už stalo. Rozhodně to včera nebylo poprvé, co vyzval kluka, aby si přitáhl židli k jeho katedře, pravidelně ho k tomu nutil, jestliže chtěl od něj dostat poctivé výsledky práce neopsané od Grangerové. Obvykle to ani s opisem nebylo valné, bez něho většinou katastrofální.

„Možná by stálo za úvahu pokusit se to někdy namalovat. Nová technika trojrozměrné kresby by mohla být tím pravým. Nakreslil byste všechny vámi teď popsané vrstvy a pomocí magie je spojil v trojrozměrný obraz. Do budoucna a pro lékouzelníky na celém světě potýkající se s mužským těhotenstvím by to mohla být dobrá učební pomůcka,“ předestřel jeden ze svých okamžitých nápadů a hned se za to málem zakousl do vlastního jazyka. Pouštěl se tu do konverzace s Potterem, ba co víc, bez mrknutí oka tu mluvil o soukromě neprobrané myšlence. Měl si raději dát na pusu kolíček.

„Neumím moc malovat. Nikdy jsem to nezkoušel,“ odvětil Potter zamyšleně.  
„Pottere,“ pevně stiskl rty dřív, než začal vrčet, trochu se ovládl. „Právě jste si sám odporoval. Jestliže jste to nezkoušel, pak nevíte, jak umíte malovat, a jestliže víte, jak umíte malovat, pak jste to musel logicky někdy zkoušet. Jednou, jedinkrát ve svém životě se pokuste logicky zamyslet nad tím, co vám prochází mezi rty dřív, než to vypustíte ven. Pokud to dokážete, tak poproste někoho v okolí, aby vás natočil, nebo mi alespoň půjčil vzpomínku, protože to chci vidět.“

„Dobře, budu přemýšlet deset minut, než promluvím,“ mírně odsekl, ale opravdu je mírně. „Mohu si dělat ty úkoly, nebo vám mám s něčím pomoct?“  
„Nepotřebuji s ničím pomáhat, nejsem tělesně postižený,“ odmítl ho, pak změnil téma. „Řekněte mi, jak vidíte zranění? Vnímáte ho, předpokládám, jinak, nejspíš jako narušení magické aury. Máte způsob jak určit dejme tomu druh otravy? Tedy kromě zjevných tělesných příznaků.“

Mladík si trochu povzdechl, brašna putovala na zem a on se na pohovce doslova rozvalil. Slušný člověk se neopírá až dozadu, stejně tak si nenatahuje nohy do prostoru. Celkem pěkné nohy, jak si Severus bezděky povšiml. V kalhotách od uniformy byly vidět lépe než v Potterových obvyklých vytahaných kalhotách. Byl to jen malý záchvěv poznání jisté atraktivity přecházející v znechucení nad sebou samým a trochu v jakýsi unavený vnitřní povzdech říkající mu, že i kdyby byl Potter na muže a byl ochotný k čemukoliv, tak Severus by se momentálně nezmohl na nic.

„Rána je rána, modřina je modřina, zlomenina je zlomenina,“ to nebyla příliš určitá odpověď. „Vidím to prostě stejně. Rána je dlouhý šrám na auře, modřina je nahromaděná magie na jediném místě a zlomenina je... hm, jako přelomené párátko. U toho ostatního... nejlíp poznám, o jakou jde nemoc, až když se pacienta dotknu, ale poznám to i pohledem. Ten dotek je jen jistější... Tehdy vím, co mám dělat, a v hlavě mi naskočí něco jako... já nevím 'Safra, něco má s játry', ale asi bych nedokázal říct, co mu přesně je nebo bylo předtím, než jsem ho vyléčil,“ přeskupil se, teď se předklonil dopředu, jednu ruku přehozenou přes nohy, loktem druhé vzepřený o koleno a složil si bradu do dlaně. „Jen u toho je právě ten problém s léčením. Jakmile se jednou nemocného dotknu, pak je těžké ho nevyléčit.“

„Nitrobrana,“ byla jediná a automatická odpověď na jeho problém.

„Ta s tím má společného co?“  
Málem si zoufale přejel rukou po obličeji. Copak ten kluk vůbec v ničem neviděl ani tu sebemenší souvislost? Někdy bylo s podivem, kolik nebezpečných situací dokázal přežít bez zranění a ještě při tom někoho vést, když nebyl schopný spojovat důležité body života.  
„Nitrobrana je o kontrole mysli a mysl kontroluje naši magii. Naučí-li se kouzelník ovládat vlastní emoce, utřídí si myšlenky, pak je schopen daleko lépe ovládat svou magii. Pro některé jedince je jistý stupeň nitrobrany nebo lépe řečeno mentálního klidu naprosto nezbytný,“ odmlčel se, pevně semkl rty, nechtěl jmenovat, bylo by to nevhodné. „Magie velmi mocných čarodějů je silně živočišná, dalo by se říct, že přesahuje jeho fyzično. K tomu, aby ji udržel v sobě, potřebuje vnitřní klid.“

„Klid je právě to, co mi nejvíc vadí. Když je klid, tak to znamená, že se něco stane, když už se něco děje, tak se mi líp přemýšlí,“ trval si na svém kluk, jako kdyby vůbec neposlouchal.

Nemělo cenu se mu něco snažit vysvětlit. Jeho mozek byl jako bezedná studna, cokoliv do něj Severus hodil, to se jednoduše propadalo a propadalo do temné prázdnoty, ve které to nakonec zmizelo, aniž by se to na Potterovi nějak podepsalo. Díky tomu se dostavovala beznaděj každého profesora neschopného žáka naučit něčemu užitečnému. Veskrze mu na vzdělání ostatních nezáleželo, byli to všechno idioti, ale dovést svého studenta k úspěšnému složení NKÚ byla trochu otázka jeho cti, pokud se dostal do pokročilých lektvarů, tak totéž platilo u OVCE. Vše, do čeho se pustil, musel dokončit co nejprecizněji, včetně vzdělávání jiných. Právě proto, kromě společné minulosti, ho někdy Potter tak hrozně štval. Všechno po něm stékalo.

„Jak myslíte, Pottere. Radit vám je stejně marné snažení jako pokoušet se naučit trola psát,“ postavil se, použil při tom raději opěradlo, co kdyby se mu zatočila hlava. „Dělejte si potichu své úkoly a nerušte mě při mé práci, když už tady nutně musíte být.“

Přešel zpátky ke svému stolu, nevšímaje si při tom, jak si Potter vybaluje na klín svoje věci. Tedy, všiml si, že hodlá psát na klíně, ale nechal to bez poznámky. Nač by mu říkal, že si může snadno a rychle vyčarovat podložku na psaní místo toho, aby používal učebnice, když by to ten kluk stejně pořádně neocenil. Určitě by se jen zašklebil a řekl, že přece není hloupý, ale na kolenou se mu píše líp. Nikomu se nepsalo dobře na kolenou.

Sedl si. Měl ještě pár restů z lektvarů, než tohle nadobro uzavře a pak se bude věnovat Obraně. Unaveně si přitáhl stoh pergamenů druháků, tedy to co bylo ještě bídnější než obvyklá bída, a pustil se do toho. Někdy nestačil žasnout, co všechno se z takových prací dozvěděl, jako například že nejsilnější jed ze všech magických zvířat má stříbrná hadice. Naprosto netušil, co tím dotyčný myslel, ale napsal mu k tomu poznámku v tom smyslu, že si mudlovskou hadici pořídí, nabarví ji na stříbro a pak ho jí uškrtí, jestli mu bude psát dál takové pitomosti.

Nejúžasnější odpovědi byly však u poslední otázky.  
„Co se stane, když přidáme do základu na nadouvací lektvar nespařený hřebíček?“ pronesl tu otázku nahlas.

„Modře to bouchne a zkalí se to do žluté nepoužitelné břečky. Proč?“ odpověděl Potter ze své pohovky automaticky.

„Protože tu teď opravuji testy druháků a mám dojem, že mluvím celou hodinu jen sám pro sebe. Kdy jsem vám říkal, že hřebíček se musí nejdřív důkladně spařit?“ loupl po něm okem.  
„Hmm, hned na začátku. Byla to vaše druhá věta a na tabuli to bylo tiskacím písmem, červeně, podtržené a s vykřičníkem. Dokonce i já věděl, že ten hřebíček musím vážně spařit,“ odvětil a sám tázavě pozvedl obočí. „Co tam napsali za pitomosti?“  
„Tak se na to podíváme... lektvar bude lépe vonět... hřebíček se nám v lektvaru nerozpustí... Á! Toto je moje oblíbené; hřebíček se naštve, že ho namáčíme do hnusného lektvaru a vyskočí ven,“ přečetl pár odpovědí na jednoduchou otázku.  
Potter se zhroutil na pohovku smíchy. Hlavu měl zakloněnou přes její opěradlo, vlasy rozprostřené po látce. Nevypadal teď vůbec jako svůj otec, daleko víc se podobal Lily. To bylo podruhé, co se ta asociace v Severusově hlavě objevila, a to bylo vážně zvláštní. Nikdy o něm neuvažoval jinak, než jako o malinko lepším Jamesi Potterovi, přitom teď viděl, že jím není. Ten přirozený smích nebyl podobný žádnému z jeho rodičů, ten byl specifický a přesto víc podobný Lilyinu. A hlavně; až donedávna nikdy neviděl kluka, jak se směje. Pro něj měl pouze zlé škleby, zlostně zkřivené rty a stažené obočí. Smích byl samozřejmě daleko příjemnější i pro Severuse. Nikdo netouží, aby po něm lidé plivali zlobu, jedno, jak moc to on sám dělá.

„Škoda, že už nebudete učit lektvary, protože to, jak mu dáte za vyučenou, bych docela rád viděl,“ svěřil se mu Potter jen, co se přestal smát.  
„Napíši mu na okraj patřičnou poznámku,“ utrousil ztišeným hlasem. Bylo to vážně zvláštní mít tu smějícího se Pottera, jen tak rozvaleného na pohovce. Ne divné, jen zvláštní.

Sklonil hlavu ke svým papírům a nechal ji skloněnou. Z toho zřejmě kluk rychle pochopil, že další rozhovor nebude a sám se vrátil k vlastní práci. Seděli tak spolu tiše, místnost naplňovalo jen dvojí škrábání brku, občasné zašustění pergamenů, praskání krbu a tiché tikání hodin. Nerealisticky reálný obraz dvou prakticky úhlavních nepřátel trávících večer v jedné místnosti pod pohrůžkou strašného, leč nespecifikovaného trestu z rukou mocného starce, a přesto spolu vycházejících až s podivnou jednoduchostí.

Když měl práce hotové, tak si přivolal skřítka a nechal ho připravit si jahodový čaj. Na dotaz, co chce Potter, se mu dostalo jen neurčitého zamručení že limonádu. Kluk byl do něčeho skutečně začtený, pravděpodobně do historie famfrpálu nebo tak něco a řádně neuměl odpovídat na otázky. Nad tím jen Severus zaskřípal zuby a poslal skřítka pryč. Jestli si to to zvíře nějak správně vyloží, netušil a bylo mu to fuk. Když Potter neumí řádně mluvit, prosit a děkovat, tak bude o žízni.

Skřítek se vrátil do deseti minut nejen s čajem, ale i džbánkem malinové limonády. Všechno to složil na jídelní stůl, dobře poučen, že na psací stůl se konvice a hrnky nepokládají, stejně jako nemá pán Snape rád, když mu podstrkuje už nalité pití. To zase na skřítcích musel ocenit, rychle si pamatovali móresy všech svých majitelů.

Přešel ke stolu, znechuceně si prohlédl Potterovo pití a pak si nalil svůj čaj. Jahodový sice nebyl jeho oblíbený ani trochu, pokud si měl ale vybrat mezi nepitím ničeho teplého nebo pitím bylinkových čajů, tak jahodový a ovocné všeobecně mu přišly stokrát snesitelnější. Sice, když teď čichal k čaji, měl dojem, že cítí hnilobu, jenže pořád tu bylo to buď tohle, nebo nic.

Se svým nalitým hrnečkem se vracel zpátky kolem Pottera - musel překročit jeho nohy, za což si kluk vysloužil zlý pohled, kterého si ale nevšiml – a zároveň se napil. Na patře ucítil nejodpornější chuť, horší než leckterý lektvar na vyvolání zvracení. Málem ani nepolkl, nýbrž ten hnus vyplivl zpátky do hrnku či rovnou do ohniště, jak odporné to bylo. Hniloba zasypaná cukrem.  
„U Salazarova hadího jazyku, co je to za břečku?!“ vykřikl s neutuchajícím odporem v hlase.

„Co?“ zvedl k němu Potter hlavu.

„Ty stupidní skřítci mi udělali čaj ze shnilého listí. Určitě naschvál. Malé, smrduté, ušaté potvory!“ vztekal se celkem bezpředmětně. Kdyby to byli alespoň jeho skřítci, tak by je mohl zbít, jenže oni patřili škole a nikdo neměl právo je fyzicky trestat, dokonce ani profesoři ne. Jedno z mnoho stupidních Brumbálových nařízení.

„Něco takového by neudělali,“ zastal se jich okamžitě Potter. „Ukažte mi to...“ s těmi slovy vztáhl ruce nahoru k Severusově hrnku.

Neochotně mu ho předal. Netušil, co na tom chce kluk vidět, byl to prostě zkažený, smrdutý čaj, jedině tak, že by chtěl Potter vést obhajobnou řeč na téma jak jsou skřítci chudáci a ze stresu dělají chyby. Ne, to by on neudělal, víc se to hodilo na Grangerovou, ale kdo ví.

Následně s jistým znepokojením, pravda také náznakem studu, sledoval, jak si Potter nejdřív k hrnku přičichl, přičemž se ani trochu netvářil zhnuseně a pak se prostě napil. Sice v ten okamžik nevypadal blahem celý nadšený ani si labužnicky doušek nevychutnával, přesto ho poklidně poválel na jazyku a polkl. Pak nahlédl do hrnečku na růžově zbarvenou tekutinu.

„Mně se zdá v pořádku. Nesladkej, neslanej, nepil bych ho dobrovolně, ale není zkažený,“ řekl a podával hrnek zpátky.

Severus ho nepřijal, rozhodně už se nechtěl k té hnusné tekutině ani přiblížit. Rozčilovalo ho, jak může Potter něco tak odporného pít a ještě pak lhát, jak mu to chutná. Byl snad se skřítky spolčený?  
„Vypadám jako blb?“ zeptal se syčivě, „Ten čaj je odpornější než moje nepovedené lektvary, tak se mi tu nesnažte tvrdit, jak úplně normální a chutný je. Já se nenechám tahat za nos.“

„Já vás za nos netahám, koukněte...“

Jedním douškem do sebe obrátil celý hrnek teplého čaje jakoby nic. Ba co víc, nechal ho v puse v nafouklých tvářích, což bylo upřímně nechutné, a pak ho polkl. Hrnek zvedl a ukázal ho Severusovi, že je úplně prázdný, jen s pár kapkami klouzajícími po dně. Nikdo by nic tak hnusného nemohl spolknout ve větším množství, natožpak si s chutí dát celý hrnek. Potter nelhal. S čajem nic nebylo, zato bylo nejspíš něco se Severusovým čichem a chutí. S jeho čichem! S jeho chutí! Obojí to bezpodmínečně potřeboval k vykonávání své profese, vlastně kdyby jen profese. Lektvarologie byla jeho vášeň, skutečná a nefalšovaná, miloval lektvary. Jestli už je nikdy nebude moc vařit, pak netušil, co bude dělat. V ničem jiném, vyjma černé magie všeho druhu, nebyl tak dobrý.

„Vážně je ten čaj v pořádku?“ zeptal se opatrně, co nejvíc neutrálním hlasem.

„Naprosto,“ ujistil ho Potter, „Myslím, že to má co dělat s těhotenstvím. Však víte, chutě se mění a pachy bývají divné.“  
Jistě, ano, slýchal o tom, že v těhotenství se mění chutě a pachy, že vyvolávají zvracení, jen mu nikdy nepřišlo možné, aby to bylo až tak silné. Mít chuť na citrony – která ho mimochodem, jak si všiml, přešla – byla jedna věc, to byla jenom chuť, ale skoro zvracet z obyčejného ovocného čaje byla skutečně nepříjemné. Co když se mu to nečekaně stane i u jiného jídla, někde na veřejnosti a dojde to tak daleko... v duchu zaklel. Už došlo. Teď chápal, proč mu Grangerová tak hrozně páchla, bylo to kvůli jeho podivným čichovým halucinacím. Stejně si to musel ověřit.  
„Grangerová,“ nadhodil a Potter pozvedl obočí, „také podle vás v poslední době smrdí jako mrtvola posypaná květinami, nebo je to jenom můj dojem?“  
„Hermiona rozhodně nesmrdí,“ řekl kluk, jako kdyby se to přímo dotklo jeho. „Pravda, v poslední době hodně používá tu voňavku od Diora, co ji koupili rodiče k sedmnáctinám, ale ta nesmrdí, jen je hodně... výrazná.“

„Dior teď vyrábí parfémy s přívuní leklé ryby?“ neodpustil si utrousit poznámku, „Vždyť to určitě musí být strašné i bez těhotenského přecitlivělého čichu.“

„Trochu občas je,“ připustil neochotně Potter. „Není to smrad, jen je to těžké a dusivé, zejména když se ke mně nakloní. Přes Ginny jsem vyrozuměl něco v tom smyslu, jako že jsou v tom feromony nebo něco takového a že by se to mělo mužům líbit. Vybrala si to kvůli Ronovi... myslím. Mně osobně se to nelíbí, bez voňavky je to lepší, ale říct jí to nemůžu. Je to holka, hrozně by se urazila.“  
„Feromony? Tak to je mi naprosto jasné, proč tak páchne. Syntetizují se mimo jiné z pachových žláz některých hlodavců a lasicovitých,“ zamračil se při té hnusné představě. „Jako čarodějka by se na takové nekvalitní vynálezy neměla vůbec spoléhat. Je jednou z nejlepších lektvaristek na škole, takže by mohla být schopná připravit si adekvátní obluzující, vábivý nebo láskotvorný lektvar.“  
„To by byl pěkný podvod a je to hnusné. Nemůžete si lásku nebo třeba jen náklonnost vynucovat podvody a lží. Není to správné,“ pustil se do horlivého protestu proti lektvarům lásky nebo vášně, jako kdyby on určitě nikdy žádný na nikoho nechtěl použít.

„Není o nic víc nemorální než feromony, nebo dokonce syntetické lidské feromony v mudlovským voňavkách. Ty opravdu silné působí na muže nebo na ženy skoro stejně spolehlivě jako špetka Kleopatřina zlatého prachu,“ připustil, ač nerad. Napatlat si na sebe tu mudlovskou smrdutost v uzavřené místnosti, kde se navíc i člověk sám potí a vylučuje vlastní pachy, znamenalo, že k vám na sto procent přilne půlka sálu.

„Co je Kleopatřin zlatý prach?“ zeptal se samozřejmě Potter.

V duchu se propleskl, že to vůbec zmínil. Když odpoví, bude chtít kluk vidět víc, to bylo jasné. Když byl Severus v jeho věku, tak lektvary lásky nebo vášně byly jeho oblíbené téma. Mohl si namlouvat, že jimi někoho svede, bohužel žádný z nich nefungoval navzdor sexuální orientaci. Když byl někdo heterosexuální a lektvarem byl nucen být přitahován k osobě stejného pohlaví, tak většinou došlo k nějakému zkratu v mozku, který ho naprosto vyřadil. Častěji se to stávalo u mužů, vlastně u nich pořád, u žen to kupodivu nebylo tak obvyklé. I heterosexuální žena byla sexuálnímu vztahu s jinou ženou otevřenější než muž ke vztahu s jiným mužem. Takže měl Severus smůlu, ani Kleopatřin prach by mu k ničemu nebyl.  
Potterovi by ale byl, takže by mu o něm neměl jako profesor vůbec říkat. Na druhou stranu, kluk vyjádřil zájem o zajímavé téma a zároveň i rozhořčení nad používám lektvarů lásky. A pak, vlastně to nebyla jeho starost. Tady, v tomto pokoji a teď nebyli ani tak učitelem a žákem jako léčitelem a jeho pacientem. Tak jako rozděloval zábavu od práce, mohl oddělovat i jejich vztah pedagogický od jejich vztahu léčitelského. Co student Potter nesměl vědět nebo spatřit, mohl léčitel Potter znát bez problému. Poněkud alibistická výmluva pro jeho nedůvěřivou zmijozelskou část, přesto snad dostačující. Když už se to tak rozhodl brát, tak proč se tedy opět neposadit ke svému léčiteli a nemluvit s ním. Třeba to půjde.

„Kleopatřin zlatý prach je lektvar,“ posadil se zase do křesla naproti Potterovi, „od ostatních se ovšem liší ve formě aplikace. Normálně je nejlepší podat lektvar orálně, například v jídle nebo pití, tento lektvar se používá jako prach. Je složitý, poměrně dost složitý, ale vyrábí se z veskrze snadno sehnatelných ingrediencí. Návod vám mohu dát, pochybuji však, že byste ho zvládl...“  
„Jasně, v lektvarech neschopný Harry Potter. Všiml jste si, že jsem udělal NKÚ na V, a proto jsem ve vaší třídě?“  
„Nepřerušujte mě, když mluvím, Pottere, to je neslušné,“ napomenul ho automaticky. „Pokud se chcete stát lektvaristou a zvládat složité lektvary, tak nestačí jen udělat OVCE s vyznamenáním, musíte mít i jisté nadání pro vaření a schopnost vnímat a interpretovat zpěv bublajícího kotlíku. Můžete být dobrý, zvládnout na véčko jak teorii, tak praxi, a přesto vám k uvaření Kleopatřina prachu nebudou schopnosti stačit,“ přísně se na kluka podíval, zakazuje mu pohledem, aby znovu promluvil. „Kde jsem skončil, než jste mě tak hrubě přerušil? Ano, už vím... Kleopatřin prach. Poslední ingredience v lektvaru je krev člověka, který ho bude používat, lépe řečeno ten, po kom má oběť zatoužit. Jakmile se krev smísí s lektvarem, tak se lektvar vylije na odpařovací desku a po dobu deseti dnů na mírném plameni odpařuje, dokud z něj není destička tvrdosti pískovce. V měděném tloučku se následně rozmělní na co nejemnější prach a ten se pak používá velice praktickým a jednoduchým způsobem. Stačí jediná špetka fouknutá do obličeje a dotyčný by po vás zatoužil na následujících dvanáct hodin.“

„Hezké, ale stejně je to nečestné a špatné. Navíc vůbec nechápu, proč by někdo něco takového potřeboval.“

Netušil, jestli nevěřícně kroutit hlavou nebo se pohrdavě ušklíbat. Na co potřebuje jeden člověk ovládat druhého? Prostě proto, že jde o ovládání, vlastnění, rozkazování... kdo by netoužil mít nad někým moc. Snad jedině naprostý hlupák nebo naivní Nebelvír. Potter byl obojí.  
„Jednou jistě zatoužíte po někom, koho nebudete moci mít, a pak pochopíte, proč by někdo potřeboval Kleopatřin prach,“ odpověděl mu.

Potter měl ve tváři jasně vepsanou nedůvěru. To byl až tak namyšlený, aby si myslel, že může mít každého, na koho si ukáže? Ano, možné to rozhodně bylo, zejména proto, že to byla pravda. Kluk byl tak pohledný, a s každým rokem na kráse přibýval, že by opravdu mohl jen ukázat prstem a usmát se a měl by každého. Otázkou tu pak bylo, proč si začal s malou Weasleyovou. Ta ani v nejmenším nepatřila k nejhezčím děvčatům na škole, alespoň co mohl Severus soudit podle všeobecných měřítek ženské krásy.

„O tom pochybuji, a i kdyby, tak bych to stejně považoval za podvod. Pamatuji si, jak se mě v loňském roce pokusila Levandule nadopovat bonbony s lektvarem lásky. Naštěstí ho špatně namíchala, tak na mě nepůsobil, ale i tak jsem měl pěkný vztek, když jsem zjistil, co udělala. Takže k něčemu takovému bych se nikdy nesnížil,“ zakroutil razantně hlavou

„Pochybuji, že ho špatně namíchala,“ podotkl jen tak na okraj. Lektvary lásky se na škole prodávali a dělali je lidé v lektvarech zdatní. Míchat si ho sám bylo zbytečně náročné, když jste si mohli opatřit už namíchaný a opravdu funkční. Každý rok, zejména na Valentýna, putovaly na ošetřovnu nejméně tři desítky studentů obluzených takovým lektvarem, takže Severus znal kvalitu. Nejspíš ho tedy Brownová strčila do bonbonu s náplní, jež lektvar neutralizovala.

„Není moc dobrá v lektvarech,“ řekl Potter.

„Vaše 'není moc dobrá v lektvarech' považuji za značně kulantní posouzení jejích lektvarových dovedností. Kdybyste řekl 'je naprosto otřesná', tak by se to teprve začalo blížit pravdě,“ ušklíbl se jen při vzpomínce na dívčiny pokusy namíchat lektvar. „Ne, chtěl jsem tím říct, že si ho koupila, ale nejspíš chybně podala. Správně vařené lektvary lásky nepůsobí ve třech případech; obluzený má protichůdnou sexuální orientaci, lektvar byl chybně skladován a lektvar byl podán v jídle či pití obsahujícím neutralizační přísady. To se budete, předpokládám, učit letos v hodině Lektvarů, přesto se divím, že už to dávno nevíte. Náctiletí mají obvykle široký přehled o působení a podávání lektvarů lásky někdy ještě před dovršením patnáctého roku.“  
„Mě to nikdy nezajímalo,“ zamručel zamračeně Potter, „Vždycky jsem to považoval za špatné, tak jsem se ani nesnažil o lektvarech lásky něco zjistit. Nebo kouzlech. Zastávám názor, že by měl člověk s někým být z lásky, a pokud už jednou miluje, tak je to na celý život.“

Opět nevěděl, zdali se smát nebo spíš brečet na Potterovou naivitou. Viděl velice jasně jeho budoucnost, pokud by se mu v brzké době podařilo zabít Pána zla a tím pádem vyhrát válku. Ožení se s mladou Weasleyovouo, budou mít tři děti, aby se jednoho rána Potter probudil a zjistil, že děti jsou neskutečně uřvané a otravné, jeho manželka si neustále na něco stěžuje, život, ten sexuální zejména, stojí za starou belu a věty typu 'Myl ses?' nebo 'Už budeš?' jsou v posteli na denním pořádku. Musel se hodně ovládat, aby to klukovi nevmetl do tváře. Existovaly jisté společenské hranice, za které by nešel ani on, jako třeba že s cizími lidmi se nebavíme o jejich sexuálním životě.

„To považuji za krajně naivní představu, pane Pottere,“ podotkl, pak jeho pohled sklouzl k hodinám. „Své dvě hodiny jste si odpracoval, myslím, že už je načase jít, protože vaši přítomnost pomalu ale jistě přestávám snášet.“

„Můžu tu zůstat dýl,“ navrhl Potter, na což mu Severus odpověděl výmluvným výrazem, „nebo také rychle vypadnout, já vím.“  
Vstal a začal si sbírat věci. Měl je všude. Jak za dvě hodiny dokázal znečistit a zabordelit Severusův uklizený byt, to nebylo zcela jasné. Každopádně musel vylovit jedno zapadlé brko zpod pohovky a vrtěl při tom zadkem lektvaristovi kousek od kolen. Nejspíš si kluk vůbec neuvědomoval, jak hrozně neslušené takové chování je. Skoro ho až do toho zadku nakopnul, jen aby ho nemusel mít rovnou před nosem. Nakonec však dokázal bez ladu a skladu nacpat svoje věci do přeplněné brašny, posbírat svršky, protože někdy během dělání úkolů si pohodil kravatu a sako na pohovku, a konečně se dopotácel ke dveřím. Severus ho tam následoval, jen aby za ním mohl pořádně zavřít.  
„Takže já přijdu zase zítra,“ řekl Potter už mezi dveřmi s příslibným úsměvem.

„Ano, ale v rozumnou hodinu. Nebudu vás čekat celé odpoledne, kdy se čirou náhodou rozhodnete dostavit se. To znamená, že přijdete v půl šesté a odejdete v půl osmé. Rozumíte?“ nenavrhoval to, to byl rozkaz.

„V půl šesté, dobře,“ přikývl. „Dobrou noc, profesore.“

„Dobrou noc, Pottere,“ odpověděl a konečně klukovi zabouchl dveře před nosem.

Osaměl, tedy téměř, přítomnost dítěte byla stále někde vzadu v mysli skoro až hmatatelná a hlavně únavná. Potter byl občas také únavný. Chutě a nechutenství bylo únavné. Všechno, co se kolem dělo, bylo vyčerpávající až na samou hranici, což si teď jasně uvědomil. Promnul si vyčerpaně obličej a vrátil se zpátky ke křeslu, to však rychle vyměnil za pohovku a usadil se na ni. Lépe řečeno si lehl, skopl boty a opřel nohy o dřevěnou opěrku rukou.

Dlouze se nadechl. Do nosu se mu dostala jemná vůně, příjemně a tišící pachuť na jazyku z toho ohavného jahodového čaje. Byla všude na pohovce, známá a přesto nová a něco připomínající. Taková, že by mu ji nevadilo čichat každý den a zároveň měl dojem, že už to vlastně dělá. Obrátil se na bok, zavrtal nos do polstrování a zavřel oči. Usnul téměř okamžitě s rukou bezděky položenou na břiše v ochranném gestu.

 

°°0°°

 

Další večer ve Snapeově společnosti se celkem vyvedl, ani si vzájemně nevjeli do vlasů. Tedy Snape se ho nepokusil zabít ani zmrzačit a byl jenom minimálně uštěpačný. U sebe by ani nepředpokládal vzteklou reakci na jeho provokace. Takže to vypadalo, že lektvaristu jeho těhotenství nejspíš zklidnilo, či snad byla na vině jejich dohoda zavazujícího ke spolupráci pod pohrůžkou vředů a nebo za to mohla únava. Vypadal trochu jako vyždímaný v pračce a vytažený ještě na půl vlhký. Trochu to v něm vzbuzovalo obavu, vlastně o tom přemýšlel celý večer i pak ráno při sprchování, ale nakonec dospěl k názoru, že jeho léčitelské já nemá dojem, že by bylo se Snapem cokoliv v nepořádku, tak není důvod si dělat starosti. Ne všechny ženy snášely těhotenství tak dobře jako Tonksová, na které nejdřív nebylo poznat nic a pak jí až pomalu začalo růst břicho. Snape prostě bude patřit k těm, co mají trochu víc problému, to je všechno.

Hlavu si tím vyloženě nelámal, i když si slíbil, že to bude sledovat. A ještě méně si ji zatěžoval teď, když šel s koštětem do nebelvírských šaten, aby si před prvním tréninkem trochu zalétal. Vyzkoušet své narozeninové koště, které mu nadělila dvojčata. V duchu se modlil za to, aby na něm nebylo nějaké z jejich kouzel. Snad byli oba dost rozumní a nechtěli by zničit nebelvírské šance na opětovné získání famfrpálového poháru.

Za tichého pohvizdování vešel do šatny a strnul s posledním hvízdnutím zaraženým v krku.

Tina, v celé své čokoládové kráse, se promenádovala po šatně jenom ve spodním prádle a intenzivně si třela ručníkem hlavu. Kdyby měl zvolit jediné slovo pro její postavu, pro ni samotnou, tak by to asi byla socha. Přesně tak vypadala bez oblečení. Jako socha nějaké amazonky se všemi těmi jejími svaly napínajícími se při pohybu, přecházejícími do křivek boků a k prsům zahaleným v šedé mudlovské sportovní podprsence.

Sledoval ji, netušil, co má dělat a zároveň si uvědomoval, že ji považuje za neutrálně krásnou. Z toho posledního se dostavil neurčitě znepokojivý pocit v oblasti žaludku. Bylo to poprvé, co naživo viděl ženu, jak si sám řekl, krásnou ženu, tak by se nejspíš mělo dostavit něco víc než jen uvědomění její krásy. Nejspíš by očekával něco jako náhle tvrdý penis v kalhotách, místo toho cítil jen lehké pnutí, když se k němu obrátila zády, předklonila se a naposledy si prudkým pohybem vytřela vodu z vlasů.

Pak se otočila a strnula stejně jako on. V dlouhém okamžiku trapného zmatení si dívali do očí, než si Tina rychle přitiskla ručník kolem těla.

„Harry!“  
„Tino... eum... já jsem... tohle,“ raději rychle sklapl a obrátil se k ní zády. „Promiň, vůbec jsem tě tu nečekal. Je to totiž pánské šatna,“ povedlo se mu to nevykoktat nejspíš proto, že se mohl bezpečně zahledět do parket na zemi. Stejně ale cítil, jak mu do tváří, teprve teď, začíná stoupat intenzivní horko.  
„Oh bože!“ vykřikla za jeho zády dívka a bylo slyšet, jak něco šustí, jak se Tina nejspíš rychle oblékala. „To jsem netušila... nejsou tu žádné značky a vůbec nic. A pustilo mě to sem. Myslela jsem, že to bude jako u dívčích a chlapeckých ložnic. Ježiš, to je vážně hrozně trapné.“  
„Jo, no ono... uhm ještě před padesáti dvěma lety měly holky zakázáno hrát famfrpál a od té doby si asi ještě nikdo nevzpomněl tu vybudovat ochrany,“ odpověděl jí malým výřezem z famfrpálových dějin Bradavic a okamžitě měl dojem, že se asi propadne hanbou. Přistihnul polonahé děvče v šatně, jak se převléká, a jediné, co zvládne, je mluvit o ochranách – už jen to slovo – uvrhnutých na šatny a feministické revoluci ve famfrpálu. Měl dojem, že to asi není úplně v pořádku.

„Oh aha... aha,“ trochu nervózně breptala Tina. „Já se taky mohla líp koukat na značku, určitě tu musí být... už se můžeš otočit, jestli chceš.“  
„Jo, já bych spíš měl jít,“ naznačil rukou k východu, přesto se trochu obrátil přes rameno, aby shledal, že už je to vážně bezpečné.

Už měla na sobě vytahané triko a volné tepláky. Čišelo z ní díky tomu mudlovství, ale také příslušnost k zaoceánskému národu tak silně, že až žasl, jak to doposavad dovedl přehlížet jen kvůli její uniformě. Obrátil se k ní, když mu to tedy dovolila, a prohlédl si ji podrobněji, přičemž si uvědomil, že ji vlastně nikdy v civilním oblečení neviděl.

Byla nová, přistěhovala se ze Spojených států a prostě ji McGonagallová přivedla prvního září večer k jejich stolu s tím, že patří do Nebelvíru. Nijak zvlášť po tom nepátral, najít jí postel byla starost prefektů, ne jeho, a to jak se dostala do jejich koleje, mu bylo celkem jasné. Sice byla první za dobu, co tu studoval, kdo přišel do Bradavic už jako starší, ale snad všem bylo jasné, že jí nejspíš v ředitelně nasadili na hlavu Moudrý klobouk, ten ji zařadil do patřičné koleje. Byla trochu zajímavá tím, odkud pocházela, pár lidí si ji všimlo, ovšem až tak velký povyk z toho nebyl. Nebyla jediná, kdo za staletí, co škola fungovala, přistoupil někde během těch sedmi let studia. Pro něj měla význam jen díky svým schopnostem ve famfrpálu.

Měřili se navzájem, oba nervózní, Harry asi o něco víc, a nikdo nic neříkal. Ticho se prodlužovalo, až se začalo stávat nesnesitelným. Zrovna když přemýšlel, co chytrého by mohl říct kromě další omluvy, po které by následoval úprk, konečně promluvila ona.

„Chtěla jsem si zalítat před tréninkem. Přidáš se?“

Zhluboka se nadechl. Ticho bylo přerušeno tím nejlepším způsobem, takže mohl klidně souhlasit s její nabídkou. Nezlobila se na něj, nevypadala ani uraženě a přistupovala k němu zase přátelsky. Trapnost toho okamžiku byla zapomenuta. Dokonce se Tina začla smát, když jí navrhl že počká venku než se oblékne, a s pobavením dodávala že je už je to stejně jedno když ji viděl nahou.. Zasmát se s ní bylo kupodivu uvolňující, spíš jako s Hermionou než s úplně cizí dívkou. Žádné rozpaky vycházející z toho, že je příslušnicí něžnějšího pohlaví.

Uvolněný rozhovor i atmosféra se s nimi nesly dál. Sám byl překvapený, jak si s ní dokáže rozumět, přestože se sotva znali. Na chvíli ho napadlo, že to je něco v její magii, jenže nebylo. Když na ni pohlédl, tak to byla prostě jenom obyčejná aura, směsice fialové a růžové. Nic zvláštního na ní nebylo, nebylo to ani na samotné Tině. Uměla skvěle létat a odpalovat, to na ní přitažlivé bylo, jinak nic jiného. Vlastně když se snažila chytit zlatonku, tak málem spadla z koštěte, za což si od Harryho vysloužila pár přátelských posměšků, na které mu odpověděla pořádnou herdou do zad, až mu vyrazila dech. Když si potom společně sedali na lavičky náhradníku, tak už ani nepřemýšlel, co je na ní zvláštního, díky čemu je mu sympatická a neuvádí ho do rozpaků jako jiná děvčata. Byla prostě jako jedna z týmů, spíš trochu kluk, než Ginny, která byla jemným elementem jejich družstva vždy a od doby, co chodila s Harrym, byla taková dvojnásob.

„... Netuším vůbec, proč ho tam přijali, vážně. I já bych to zahrála líp, když si představím, že měl před sebou volný prostor. Byl to strašnej trapas a fanoušci po něm hned začli házet popcorn, nakládané rybičky a dýňové placky. Rozhodčí to musel odpískat a pořadatelé vyklidili stadion,“ vyprávěla zapáleně o zápase americké famfrpálové ligy.

„Taková strašná dramata u nás ani nejsou,“ zasmál se lehce. Neslyšel, že někdy došlo na potravinové lynčování hráčů.

„Jaktože ne?“ podivila se. „Četla sem, že před třemi lety se tu při pořádání světovýho mistrovství stala nehoda. Vyhořela půlka stanového města a bylo několik desítek zraněných. To je myslim setsakra velká věc.“

Ministerstvo odvedlo dobrou práci, co se týče utajení skutečných událostí na mistrovství. Už tehdy to označili za nehodu, jak to vypadalo, dařilo se jim tu domněnku udržovat do teď i přes veřejné přiznání, že se Voldemort vrátil. Nebo bylo také možné, že americký tisk schválně cenzuroval zprávy o tyranovi rodícím se tady v Anglii. Podle toho, co věděl, spousta státu světa nepovažovala Voldemorta vůbec za svůj problém, jen za jakýsi výstřelek těch podivínských Angličanů žijících za kanálem. Jako kdyby pár kilometrů vody mohlo Pánovi zla v čemkoliv zabránit.

„Jo, jo je, jenže to nebylo házení jídla po hráčích, prostě jen někomu vybuchla pyrotechnika,“ smetl to ze stolu, jestliže zatím nic nevěděla, pak nechtěl být tím, kdo jí všechno objasní. „Proč ses přestěhovala ze Států?“ změnil raději téma.

„Moje máma tu získala místo, tak sme se sbalili a odjeli sem. Sem ráda, že se tu mluví aspoň anglicky, taky sem mohla skončit ve Švýcarsku nebo v Rusku. To bych asi nepřežila,“ zaškaredila se. „Na jazyky sem levá.“

Dovolil by si polemizovat na téma, kdo tu mluví anglicky a kdo ne. On zastával názor, že její řeč je občas stejně nesrozumitelná, jako když si Kruvalští vykládali bulharsky. Dobré bylo to, že u ní začínal pomalu ale jistě rozumět, bulharština mu nikdy k srdci nepřirostla, ač pár slov pochytil a pochopil. Latinu a řečtinu měl raději.

„To vážně hrozilo, že se dostaneš do Ruska?“ zeptal se.

„Co já vím. Vlastně ani nemám přesně potuch, co pro tu svou nadnárodní společnost dělá. Klidně může bejt jen dobře placená sekretářka,“ dostalo se mu laxní odpovědi.

„A tvůj táta proti stěhování za oceán nic neměl?“ nedalo mu nezeptat se.

„Žiju jenom s mámou.“  
„Promiň, to mě nenapadlo. Omlouvám se... vaši jsou rozvedení nebo...“ nechal vyznít do ztracena. Bylo hloupé se někoho ptát, jestli jsou jeho rodiče mrtví, ale chtěl v tom mít jasno, když už to téma nakousli.

„Taky netuším. Nikdy jsem tátu nepoznala jinak než z vyprávění o tom hnusném grázlovi,“ zazubila se. „Celkem mi to nevadí. Máma vyrostla v Brooklynu v tý horší části, však to znáš, černošské geto a tak vůbec. Asi pocházel taky odtamtad, tak není škoda, že jsem ho nepoznala. A co ty?“

Udiveně si ji změřil. Sice se přestěhovala z hodně velké dálky, možná před nimi tajili, co se děje tady v Anglii, ale byla tu snad dost dlouho, aby se dozvěděla, kdo je Harry Potter. Ne že by toužil po tom být známý, jen obvykle nemusel vysvětlovat, kým je, či říkat, že jsou jeho rodiče po smrti. Lidé to prostě věděli, vždyť Potterovi měli i v Godrikově dole pomník připomínající jejich oběť pro záchranu chlapce, který přežil aby mohl porazit toho jehož jméno nevyslovujeme.  
„Moji rodiče jsou oba mrtví,“ shrnul to do jednoduché věty, jinak by to vydalo na několik knih, stejně jako jeho dosavadní život.

„To je mi líto. Co se stalo?“ řekla to upřímně lítostivě, přesto zvědavě.  
„Je to dlouhý příběh. Oni...“ odmlčel se, bylo vážně těžké shrnout to do jedné jediné věty. „Víš co? Zajdi si do knihovny a nech si vyhledat heslo 'Harry Potter' a uvidíš, co ti vyjde,“ navrhl jí tuhle variantu a ona se začala hlasitě smát.

„Jasně, borče. Vyhledám si tě v knihovně, protože si děsně důležitej,“ přitakala se smíchem a plácla ho vesele přes stehno.

Pobavil ji svým životem a bylo to kupodivu zábavné i pro něj. Netušila, kdo je, takže tu s ní sedět bylo stejně uvolňující jako bavit se s nějakým mudlou. Ti také neměli naprosto žádné zdání o jeho předurčeném osudu. Užíval si to, dokud měl tu možnost, protože až se dozví, kým je, tak se její náhled na něj změní. Vždycky se změnil. Někdy ne radikálně, ale vždy tam bylo cosi v koutku oka jeho kamarádů vyjadřující úctu. S příchodem jeho schopností se to znásobilo včetně toho, že k němu chovali úctu i lidé jako Pomfreyová.

„Nevim, kde se ti flákači toulaj, ale myslim, že si stihnem dát ještě závod kolem hřiště na košťatech. Co ty na to?“ navrhla mu, lákajíc ho na další pořádné prolétnutí.

Jak by jenom mohl odmítnout. Do pár minut už byli společně ve vzduchu, vítr jim hučel kolem uší a oba si to parádně užívali. Když se konečně zbytek týmu také uráčil přijít, tak oni dva už byli parádně rozcvičení a rozehřátí, až si za to od ostatních vysloužili skoro až znechucené pohledy. Nejhorším počastovala Tinu asi Ginny, jako kdyby jí chtěla hlavu ukousnout. Nechápal proč, když byla mladá černoška tak skvělá holka.

 

°°0°°

 

Angláni byli všichni do jednoho divní. Už jen ty jejich uniformy, ve kterých se musel člověk pohybovat prakticky neustále, a kdo na sobě neměl uniformu, tak měl většinou cosi hodně uniformě podobné. Málokdo vyrazil do chodeb jenom v džínách a triku. Asi to bylo dáno hodně tím, kolik tu bylo čistokrevných čarodějů. U nich ve Státech bylo víc míšených a hlavně, v každém městě byla malinká škola, ne jedna obrovská na celý stát, takže se člověk potkával jen se stejně smýšlejícími lidmi. Žádné hloučky hlučných Skotů, naopak vyvážené spořádanými, tichými Londýňany, prostě jen stovka lidí z New Yorku.

Nejzábavnější na celých Bradavicích bylo, že tu jsou všichni malí a bílí. Nic proti malým a bílým neměla, jen bylo vtipné jít po chodbě a o hlavu přesahovat leckteré kluky ze sedmáku. Doma nic takového nezažila, půlka spolužáků byla černoši jako ona. Chyběla jí její vlastní kultura, nejen ta americká ale i ta černošská, zejména šamanství. To tu, zdá se, bylo naprosto neprobádané území magie. O to víc musela přidat v jiném učení, zejména vzhledem k tomu, že byla také ve famfrpálovém týmu. Takový trapas jako dneska, kdy se převlékala ve špatné šatně, by nechtěla znovu zažít, to znamenalo vzdělávat se a vzdělávat ohledně historie Bradavic.

Potichu vešla do knihovny, už si moc dobře vědoma toho, jak důležité je tu zachovávat celý tlustý soubor pravidel, a rovnou zamířila k regálu s moderními dějinami. První, co udělá, bude, že si nastuduje historii famfrpálu za posledních sto let, no a pak samozřejmě všechny ty věci, co má dnes za úkol, ale famfrpál byl nejpřednější. Došla k regálům a s nakloněnou hlavou začala studovat nápisy na knihách. Jak klouzala pohledem po hřbetech, tak jí jen tak ze srandy napadlo vážně si vyhledat heslo 'Harry Potter', jak ji dneska nabádal Harry. Třeba je tu o něm něco v kronikách, nebo tak.

Nechala moderní historii být a přesunula se k jedné z vyhledávacích knih stojících u nejbližšího rohu regálu. To byla parádní věc, obrovská kniha rozevřeně ležící na pultíku, do které stačilo napsat heslo a ona vám sama vyhledala knihy, které se k němu vázaly.

Vzala do ruky brk, naškrábala Harryho celé jméno a čekala, že vyjde třeba ročenka nebo možná nějaké ocenění za vyhranou soutěž. Místo toho nestačila ani žasnout. Stránky před ní se začaly plnit názvy knih, časopisů a hlavně desítkami a desítkami starých čísel Denního věštce i s evidenčními čísly knihovny a místem, kde je najde. Zabralo to celý zbytek volné strany, stranu vedlejší a dokonce se kniha sama obrátila, protože se text objevil ještě na kusu další stránky. Tolik by jí toho kniha nevyplivla, snad ani kdyby zadala heslo 'Merlin'. Harry Potter, ten drobný, hubeňoučký, titěrný klouček, co by ho nejspíš zvedla do náruče bez mrknutí oka, byl, jak se zdálo, něčím hrozně proslavený. Něčím velkým, protože jeden z názvů knihy hlásal 'Poznala jsem pravou tvář Zlatého chlapce' a byl od jedné, jak už zjistila, slavné spisovatelky a novinářky Rity Holoubkové. Musela zjistit, co Harry udělal nebo kým je, že byl tak slavný.

Zašla do sekce s novinami, kde mohla asi najít nejvíc bez velkého čtení a vytahala si mnoho a mnoho výtisků, ve kterých by mělo o Harrym něco být. Tu obrovskou hromadu si odnesla k jednomu ze stolů, usadila se a otevřela si nejstarší výtisk. Hned na první straně byl dlouhý článek o obrovském vítězství nad chlápkem jménem 'Ten, jehož jméno nesmíme vyslovit', což považovala za hodně stupidní přízvisko. Článek sám o sobě byl neuvěřitelný, protože pojednával o malém Harrym, který prý Toho, jehož jméno nevyslovujeme porazil v nedožitých dvou letech, ač byl dotyčný Ten obávaným černokněžníkem. Znělo to jako mudlovská sci-fi a další články byly ještě bizardnější.

Nejdřív se prý Chlapec, který přežil ztratil, aby byl následně nalezen ve svých jedenácti letech u mudlovských příbuzných. V redakci fakt, že Zlatý chlapec vyrůstal mezi mudly, vzbudil velké rozhořčení, protože o podivných machinacích, díky kterým se Harry dostal do péče mudlovského příbuzenstva napsali celých dvanáct článků za jediné prázdniny.

Následoval Harryho první ročník, kdy byl zmíněn jako člověk, který přesvědčil Nicolase Flamela, vynálezce Kamene mudrců, se dotyčného mocného artefaktu navždy vzdát a zničit ho.

V druhém Harryho ročníku o něm vyšla v novinách celá řada zpráv spekulujících o tom, že je dědicem Salazara Zmijozela a že se podílí na opětovném otevření jakési podivné Tajemné komnaty patřící dřív právě Zmijozelovi. Když to četla, tak jí napadlo, že si tam Zmijozel schovával porno, to chlapi dělají, podle všeho se pak z toho porna vyklubala nějaká hrozná, blíže nespecifikovaná příšera, jež byla poražena.

Během třetího Harryho ročníku byly zase noviny naplněné Siriusem Blackem, hrozivým Smrtijedem a přisluhovačem toho divného chlápka bez jména, co se údajně snaží Harryho zabít, protože ho nenávidí. Dostal se k zabití Harryho tak blízko, že pronikl až do Nebelvírské věže. Vyvrcholilo to jeho dočasným chycením na pozemcích Bradavic. Tento příběh neměl konec, ne tak jako předcházející s Tajemnou komnatou. Prostě bylo jen psáno, že Sirius Black nakonec utekl neznámo kam a o Zlatého chlapce zřejmě ztratil zájem.

Následující rok se pořádal Turnaj tří kouzelníků, tedy nějaká obrovská Evropská soutěž tří největších škol, přičemž nějakou shodou náhod či zásahem od toho chlápka bez jména se stal Harry čtvrtým účastníkem a vyhrál. Prošel všemi možnými zkouškami až k vítězství, za které ovšem jeden zdejší Bradavický student zaplatil životem. Nějaký Cedric Diggory. Netušila, kdo to je, ani o něm nikdy neslyšela.

Po Turnaji tří kouzelníků se v Denním věštci začaly objevovat docela hnusné články hlásající, že se Harry Potter zbláznil, je vrah odpovědný za smrt svého spolužáka, a Brumbál, že ho kryje, protože je to jeho oblíbený student. Zejména oba, i ředitele Brumbála, lynčovali za tvrzení, že bezejmenný chlápek se vrátil. Podle Věštce byl nadobro mrtvý, jak zdůrazňoval opakovaně tehdejší ministr kouzel Popletal, a nikomu nehrozilo žádné nebezpečí. Dál bylo v novinách také hodně psáno o hnusné žabí ženské s divným, skoro až nevyslovitelným jménem, která vyšetřovala úroveň vzdělání a podmínky v Bradavicích. Dokonce ke konci roku sesadila ředitele z jeho postu. Brzy po tom následoval obrovský článek o incidentu na Oboru záhad končící děsivě znějícím sdělením, že Ten, jehož jméno nevyslovujeme je skutečně naživu a vrátil se, aby tyranizoval kouzelnickou společnost.

Další ročník, pokud správně počítala tak loňský rok a tedy Harryho šestý rok zde, se zdál být klidný. V novinách bylo pár zmínek o Harrym, zejména pak o tehdy vyjité knize Rity Holoubkové a také zmínky o podezřele blízkém vztahu mezi mladým Zlatým chlapcem a ředitelem Brumbálem, které ale rychle zapadly nebo byly zameteny pod stůl.

V posledním čísle z června vyšel však obrovský článek hovořící o útoku na Bradavice vedeným samotným nejmenovaným chlápkem. Komentovaná tu byla zejména laxnost ministerstva, které nevyslalo včas dostatek bystrozorů na obranu školy, ale také hrdinství všech žáků, obrovské nadání ředitele Bradavic a fakt, že Harry Potter opět přežil ve zdraví střet s bezejmenným. To však nebylo vše, ani ne o měsíc později vyšel další článek o Harrym, tentokrát o tom, jak zachránil muže vážně zraněného po Smrtijedském útoku v Prasinkách. Redakce Věštce ho veřejně nazvala Mistrem Léčitelem a složila mu hold. Zároveň s tím přišel i článek o tom, jak by Mistr Léčitel měl navštívit nemocnici u Munga, protože je v ní potřebný více než v Bradavicích.

A tím, zdálo se, prozatím celý příběh se jménem Harry Potter končil. Bylo toho na jednoho člověka až dost, zejména když to čtenář zhltnul během dvou hodin čtení.

„Ty vole, to mi teda polib koule...“ zašeptala pro sebe, kroutíc hlavou nad novinami.

Nemohlo být pochyb. Houžvička Harry vůbec nebyl houžvička, naopak se zdálo, že je mocný kouzelník s neobvyklým a váženým nadáním, protože ano, i ve Státech byli léčitelé ctěni. Mohla jenom žasnout, jaký je to vlastně úplně obyčejný kluk. Dneska, když se s ním bavila, tak se zdál veselý, příjemný a vůbec ne nějaká rozmazlená celebrita, kterou by klidně měl právo být. Mohl být klidně i zhrouceným uzlíčkem neštěstí. Místo toho byl spíš takovým malým veselým sluncem podle toho, co vypozorovala z tréninku. I při své nevelké výšce – všichni vyjma jeho dívky Ginny byli větší než on – se kolem něj lidé točili jako kolem přirozené autority. Ona taky, prostě měl na všechny takový vliv. Byl tím nejlepším typem školního krále, jaký mohl existovat, nejen že se s ním lidé chtěli přátelit, on se podle všeho chtěl přátelit s nimi bez rozdílu věku a pohlaví. Kdyby měla každá škola někoho takového, bylo by to skvělé. Nejhezčí a nejoblíbenější kluk na její bývalé škole byl hloupý, drzý, lajdácký pozér, kterého ona z duše nesnášela.

Harry byl podle všeho jiný a navíc i skutečný hrdina. Rozhodně v jejích očích stoupl hodně, ale hodně vysoko na příčce lidí, ke kterým by měla chovat úctu. Asi někam těsně pod ředitele Brumbála, jednoho z nejmocnějších a celosvětově vážených kouzelníků, toho strašlivého lektvaristu Severuse Snape, co tu teď začal učit Obranu proti černé magii, a profesorku McGonagallovou.

„Sedíš u našeho stolu,“ ozval se jí za zády zpěvavý hlas.

Obrátila se a spatřila anděla. Anděla s nevrlým, pohrdavým výrazem ve tváři, ale přesto anděla. Dojem z jeho krásy snad kazil jen hubený mladík s modrýma očima a vyperoxidovanými vlasy, co stál vedle a docela zastiňoval nádhernou dívku za svými zády.

Mohla jen otevřít pusy a ohromeně ji sledovat. Tak dlouho už chodila chodbami zdejšího hradu, přesto nenarazila na nikoho tak neuvěřitelně přitažlivého, jako byla ona. Třeba taková Hermiona měla nádherné vlasy a pěkně tvarované rty, jenže tohle byl Tinin ideál. Ne příliš vysoká, ne příliš štíhlá, vlastně spíš v bocích a v prsou dost vyvinutá, černé, husté, nezvladatelné vlasy a veliké hnědé oči. Barvu pleti měla jemně do kávova, jako kdyby měla v předcích někoho tmavého, spíš než černocha jí to připomínalo cikánku ze stanových měst kočovného cirkusu. Stejně tak arogantně a pohrdavě se dívka i tvářila, jako všechny ty exotické, přitažlivé cikánky.

„Slyšela jsi, mudlovská šmejdko? Sedíš u našeho stolu,“ zopakoval ten otravný blonďák.

„Netušila jsem, že jsou tady stoly označené,“ řekl upřímně a usmála se. „Jsem Tina Normanová, ahoj,“ s pozdravem vztáhla ruku zejména k dívce.

Ta před ní ucouvla, jako kdyby viděla něco nesmírně odporného. Raději se proto opatrně podívala na svou dlaň a prsty, jestli na nich třeba nemá napatlaný inkoust. Neměla. Byly čisté a mozolnaté jako vždycky. Přesto se od ní odtáhl i ten kluk, ne že by na něm záleželo.

„A já jsme znechucená. Mudlovský šmejd mi podává ruku. To bych si ji raději uřezala, než abych si s tebou potřásla,“ sjela ji dívka pohledem.  
„Zvedni se od našeho stolu a běž,“ vyzval ji opět blonďák, méně útočně než dívka a zároveň s podivným klidem.

Zamračila se na něj. Asi to nebyly moc společenské typy, navíc se zdálo, že ji tu uráží, i když přesně netušila, co tu znamená slovo 'mudlovská šmejdka'. Překlad z podivné britské angličtiny v její hlavě ještě dost dobře nefungoval. Ale což, jestli kluk chtěl, aby si stoupla, tak si tedy stoupne. Nenechá si kálet na hřbet nějakým bílým tintítkem s vyperoxidovanou hlavou.

Postavila se v celé své výšce a očekávala, že před ní blonďák couvne. Necouvl. Zůstal bez hnutí, ruce složené na prsou a jeho oči, upírající se do těch jejích, byly... mrtvé. Nepříjemně jí něco zapíchalo v žaludku, když do nepřirozeně modrých a velkých očí hleděla. Znala ten výraz z návštěv horších čtvrtí svého města, kam se každou chvíli vydávala s kamarády ve zbytečné vzpouře proti matce. Vypadaly tak pouliční holky, prostitutky často na první pohled závislé třeba na kokainu. Použitelná těla s vykuchaným mozkem a duší, to byl i tenhle kluk, jen měl na sobě místo zlatých koktejlek a umělohmotných bot hromady hedvábí a pár krajek na rukávech. Co se může stát klukovi jako on, že se z něho stane živý mrtvý.

S obavou se podívala na anděla. Ne, dívka byla docela v pořádku, vlastně se její oči leskly divokou živelností, ze které Tině vysychalo v puse a bušilo srdce.  
„Dobře, tak já půjdu, jen sbalím ty noviny...“  
„Ne. Nech je tady a jdi. Nesnesu pohled na tebe už ani pět minut,“ nenechal ji mladík domluvit a andělská dívka jeho slova doplnila patřičně znechuceným šklebem.

Normálně by si možná nenechala líbit takové zacházení, ona se vždy snažila s každým vyjít, a když už tak jen budit hrůzu svou výškou a postavou, teď to ale bylo jiné. Ten kluk neměl duši, kdo nemá duši, nemá svědomí a kdo nemá svědomí, je schopný čehokoliv. Rozhodně se s ním nechtěla dostat do bitky. To by pro ni nemuselo dopadnout dobře.

Rychle sáhla po své brašně a protáhla se pryč, nedokázala se ale nepodívat na anděla s arogantním úsměvem. Stíhala ji pohledy přes rameno po celou dobu, kdy se vzdalovala ke dveřím z knihovny. Sledovala, jak si oba dva zmijozelští sedli, andělská dívka se přisunula až těsně k peroxidovému blonďákovi a složila mu hlavu na rameno. Patřili tedy k sobě. Tina se ani nedivila, bylo to normální, kdykoliv se jí někdo líbil, tak už někoho měl. Nejhorší na tomhle bylo, že anděl si vybral za přítele ten nejhorší typ muže, co mohl existovat daleko přesahující i grázly mlátící své manželky. Nemohla s tím nic dělat, i když ji napadlo, že se vrátí a dá blonďákovi jen tak preventivně do zubů.

Od pootevřených dveří se naposledy ohlédla a anděl se ohlédl taky. Dívali se na sebe. Tina sledovala dívku přes celou obrovskou knihovnu a ona ji zase sledovala přes zářivě blond prameny svého přítele. Pak se anděl usmál, koutkem rtů, pozvedl obočí a odvrátil se pryč.

Jen otevřela a zavřela pusu. Všimla si jí... znamenalo to to, co si myslela, nebo to byl jenom klam či špatně vyložené gesto. Váhavě stála na prahu dveří nerozhodná, jestli se přeci vrátit nebo vyjít na chodbu. Nakonec za ní rozhodla knihovnice, protože si hlasitě odkašlala a významně pohlédla na dveře. Jistě, bylo zakázáno nechávat otevřené dveře a tím pádem větrat optimální prostředí knihovny ven do studené, vlhké chodby.

Naposledy sjela pohledem po krásných trčících vlasech svého anděla a pak vyšla ven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak jste si mohli za názvem kapitoly všimnou přibylo nám tam zhruba v jakém týdnu se Severus nachází. Čísla jsou týdny od početí nikoliv dle korektního počítání těhotenských týdnů. U těhotenství se totiž oficiálně počítá se 40 týdny, přičemž od oplodnění do porodu je to týdnů 38 jde-li všechno jak má. 
> 
> http://files.black-lana.webnode.cz/200000425-3a83b3b7da/Sleeping_Ugly_by_Sigune.jpg  
> Tenhle obrázek prostě nemohu k dílu nedat, protože krásně vyjadřuje jak nám Severus unavený těhotenstvím odpadl na pohovce. :-D Přesně ta ruku na břiše a zejména ty boty. Boty jsou jedna z mých osobních úchylek, zvláště co se týká bot z obdobý přelomu 19. a 20. století, kterým je HP svět z poměrně velké části inspirován. Takže, pro shrnutí, ano Severus nosí zhruba takové boty jakou jsou na obrázku - ano, včetně podpatku - a nebo obuv jako je tato. Jsem si jistá, že to mnohým dnes přijde zženštilé nosit boty na podpatku, ale dřív tomu tak nebylo a není tomu tak ani v mém kouzelnickém světě. V něm nemusí být muž gay, aby nosil v kapse hřeben a kapesník, na nohou měl boty s podpatkem a smekal klobouk před každou dámou. Také doufám, že kvůli tomu nebudu obviněna s přílišného idealistického náhledu na kouzelnicskou společnost, protože jí tak zcela určitě nevidím. Takový Lucius Malfoy nosí krajkové rukávy na košili, zlaté hodinky a češe si vlasy i několikrát denně, ale udělat z nějakého mudli krmivo pro své lovecké psi mu problém nedělá.
> 
>  
> 
> Ráda bych zdůraznila že nemám nic proti přestupování žáků z jiných škol. Je to naprosto logické, že když se někdo přestěhuej do Anglie i s ratolestí, tak ji bude chtít někam umístit do školy a takoví stěhující se člověk nemá povinnost přibýt na ostrovy zrovna když začíná školní rok (i když z dlouhodobého hlediska to tak lidé většinou plánují). Jen zásadně protestuji proti tomu, aby každého takového žáka autorky povídek protáhly Bradavickým přímacím rituálem společně s prváky. Je sice hezké, že mu/jí chtějí tu slávu dopřát, jenže je to mnoho povyku pro nic, nehledě na to že přejít ze školy do školy není tak snadné. Já předpokládám, že takoví žák nastupující do Bradavic později musí udělat vyrovnávací testy ze kterých se určí do jakého by měl správně náležet ročníku (ano, klidně se může stát že někdo komu už je sedmnác přijde do ročníku šestého, protože prostě nemá adekvátní vědomosti. Tak to prostě ve škole chodí.) a pak ho Klobouk zařadí do příslušné koleje, jenže to může udělat hned po vyhodnocení testů a po tom co ředitel školy schválí přijetí, ne až kdovíkdy při zařazování.
> 
>  
> 
> Vtipný moment, co nikdo nevyužívá, ač autorky rády přidávají postavy s "khůl" americkou minulostí, je, že angličtina je stejně nářečná jako čeština a proto si spolu nemusí dva anglicky mluvící lidé vždy zcela a bez výhrad rozumnět. Zejména se to pak projevuje u etnických menšin, které si do angličtiny vnášejí vlastní slova nebo vlastní výslovnost vycházející z jejich původního jazyka. Taková deformovaná slova se pak často roznesou po zbytku populace (myšleno populace bělošské) určitého regionu a stávají se tam nářečným slovem. Samozřejmě to neznamená že si vzájemně vůbec nerozumí, je to třeba jako rozhovor rodilého pražáka a rodilého, dejme tomu ostraváka. V takové konverzaci na obou stranách nastávají momenty, kdy se člověk musí na vteřinu zamyslet, aby se ujistil, co svýmy slovy ten druhý myslel.
> 
>  
> 
> Ano, Harry umí latinsky, řecky, pravděpodobně také francousky a možná i jiný jazyk. Kdyby neuměl, tak si v bradavické knihovně hovno přečte. :-D Zastávám názor, že v Bradavicích - alespoň v těchto a v tomto příběhu - se učí hned několik jazyků a také že jsou na ně kouzelníci o něco mélo nadanější, než mudlovská populace. To že ovládá dva až čtyři jazyky alespoň v pasivní formě (rozumí čtenému textu a tomu co lidé říkají) není nic neuvěřitelného. To teprve takoví Brumbál je skutečný multilingvista. Ten se domluví všude, když říkám domluví, myslím tím skutečnou řeč, ne noha sem a ruka tam. :-D
> 
>  
> 
> Klid, z černošskou bohyní se nebudete setkávat v každé druhé kapitole. A chudák Tina ani není bohyně, jen trochu přitroublá americká... ehm, dobře, to ze mě mluví Severus. :-D Nicméně; ne, není dobrá na Obranu. Ne, není dobrá na Lektvary. Ne, není zvěromág. Ne, není napůl víla/upír/vlkodlak/cojávímco. Ne, nemá zvláštní schopnost. Ne, Harry/Draco/Severus/Remus/MrtvejSirius/Voldemort/Cojávímkdo se do ní nezamiluje. Ne, neovládá kong-fu - to jste zase v úplně jiném vesmíru. :-D Ale ano, je celkem vnímavá a také je šamanka, což jí klidně hned přiznám. Jen si pod tím nepředstavujte nějakou vyjmečnou schopnost, není to schopnost, je to jenom odvětví magie v Bradavicích nevyučované, protože není v Evropě používané.


	13. Obrana proti... (7. týden)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dlouhá autorská poznámka k 1. části:
> 
> Opět se budu vykecávat, protože to já hrozně ráda. Oh ne, nemohla jsem si odpustit mírně labilního Voldemorta, nicméně tady je o něco víc racionálně než v NP, NL, NN a NV. Nemohla jsem si ani odpustit zvláštní kombinace jídla, prostě vtipný moment vzhledem k účasti Brumbála.
> 
> Ano, Severus pociťuje jisté emocionílní nesnáze spojené s těhotenstvím, ale brečet ho fakt neuvidítě. Nicméně bych ráda zmínila, co mu tak hrozně vadí na Potterovi a proč. Tady se, jak si racionálně uvědomuji, odráží moje úchylka na oblečení. Kdo mě zná ví, že jsem prostě oblečením a jeho naprostou dokonalostí posedlá, což po mě můj synek Severus (:-D :-D) samozřejmě podědil. Je si nemyslete že se kdovíjak šlechtí, on se jen snaží svým oblečením budit dojem důstojnosti a snad i trochu strašlivosti a to logicky nejde v oblečení jaké nosí Potter. Nehledě na to, že ať se to někomu líbí nebo ne, můj Severus je člověk silně zakořeněných rituálů a nutkavé potřeby dělat to či ono, ač je to pro jiné lidi nepochopitelné.
> 
> To Potter je v tomhle jiný a i jeho oblečení ho prozrazuje. Abych shrnula jak Potter asi tak vypadá v civili, tak já bych (a Severus asi taky) řekla že jako houmlesák. :-D Kecky - nezavázané, zbytečná snaha se k nim sklánět, stejně se během dne rovzážou (jaktože neupadne když za sebou tahá tkaničky je jakýsi trik, ale magií to není, znám mudli co to taky ovládají). Džíny - původně mají sice pas v pase, ale Harry je asi průkopníkem hip-hop módy, protože v pase se mu ze zásady nikdy nenacházejí a když už je to na pováženou i pro něj (rozumněno hrozí že mu budou vidět vzadu slipy) je přitáhne páskem. Triko - tady je už celkem jedno jaké barvy nebo materiálu, hlavně aby nikde netlačilo a bylo dost dlouhé, takže ho žádný rozumný člověk (rozumněno Hermiona a Ginny) nebude chtít rvát do těch padajícíh džínsů. Na to pak nahodi svetr od paní Weasleyové v kolejních barvech a pokusí se zlomit hřeben ve vlasech. Zajímavé na tom je, že se bradavickým děvčatům vážně libí, protože si myslí že je to nějaký jeho speciální rebelský mudlovský styl, kterej je děsně super. No, vedle těch jinak slušně oblečených chlapců (divili byste se, ale Ron nosí v mé realitě ve volném čase kalhoty a košili, nikoliv džíny a triko, protože on není mudla a v kouzelnickém světě je jiný móda) je jistě jako pěst na oko.
> 
> Tady nestává moment, kdy se Severusem nechápeme co na něm kdo vidí, protože my víme! Nechodí oblečený po mudlovsku ze sexy rebelství, ale protože je líný si oblíct cokoliv jiného. Nemá na hlavě roscuch schválně, jen ještě neobjevil něco tak úžasného, jako je kondicioner na kudrnaté vlasy a hřeben z řídkým zubem. A když mhouří oči za brýlemi a honí si je po nose, tak to neznamená že na vás šibalsky pomrkává, nýbrž to značí, že mu padají brýle a potřeboval by nové, protože už jimi nevidí na dálku.
> 
> Severuse na tom všem prostě rozčiluje, že Potter měří metr šedesát, je mu sedmnáct, chtějí ho zabít a on stejně celou svou osobnosti a svým oblečením vyjadřuje, že je naprosto v pohodě, všechno má pevně v rukou, nemusí se stresovat a ještě do toho dokáže k sobě připoutat davy obdivovatelů, kteří ho poslouchají když velí. Koho by to nenasralo, kdyby celí svůj život strávil snahou okolí přiměr k respektu vůči své osobě a pak se kolem náhle zjevil někdo, kdo chodí z rukama v kapsách, cardá za sebou tkaničky a lidé ho respektují naprosto automaticky.

Pomalu kráčel středem Mordredovy ulice v Godrikově dole. Pod šupinami na svých chodidlech cítil kamennou dlažbu, chladivou díky pokročilé době. Všechno kolem poklidně spalo. Netušili, že je tu, přímo v jejich středu, nahlíží jim do oken a ochutnává jejich vzduch. Nepřišli by na to, ani kdyby se jeden z nich probudil, vyhlédl ven oknem a spatřil ho. Takoví nešťastný bezvýznamný človíček by byl jeho přítomností tady tak zděšený, že by ze sebe nevydal ani hlásku. Proto ani nepotřeboval zakrývat svou zdejší přítomnost, bohatě postačily hvězdy skryté za mrakem a měsíc v novu.

Tma byla jeho společník, zima už méně. Mávnutím hůlky vrhl na svůj hábit ohřívací zaklínadlo. Teplo z pláště se mu hned přijemně zakouslo do těla, přilákalo také Nagini, která se mu proplazila ze strany pod hábitem, až se svým tělem dotkla jeho nahé nohy.

„Zima... hlad a zima. Dej mi najíst, dvounohý,“ zasyšela směrem k němu.

„Najdi nám maso a sílu, má drahá společnice, a budeme hodovat,“ rozkázal jí přátelsky. Ona nebyla jeho sluha, byla součástí jeho duše, byla jeho královna a láska. To, co k ní cítil, se blížilo milování víc, než cokoliv jiného.

Nagini na něj mrkla jedním okem stejně rudým, jako bylo to jeho, prosmýkla se mu pod nohama a rychle vyrazila za vůní nejsilnější magie a nejlepšího masa v okolí. Uměla vždy najít kořist tak dobrou, že dokonale vyhovovala jim oběma. Následoval ji proto s naprostou důvěrou v její úsudek. Závisel na ní jeho život, dokud jeho plán nedozraje a jeho síla se nenavrátí. O tom, že čas běží a on potřebuje víc energie, ho dnes a denně přesvědčovala bolestí sevřená ruka. Po dnešku ale, alespoň na chvíli, bude toho utrpění ušetřen.

Had se zastavil před dvěma domy, zvedl hlavu a začal se váhavě naklánět ze strany na stranu. Přistoupil k ní zezadu a položil své společnici ruku na hlavu. Okamžitě se pod jeho dotekem uklidnila. Její trojuhelníková hlava se vzepřela pod jeho dlaní, jak se k němu Nagini přilísala.

„Oba kameny ukrývají sladké jídlo. Nemohu se rozhodnout,“ postěžovala si.

„Tak necháme rozhodnout náhodu... rozpočítáme to,“ vycenil zuby v úsměvu a jeho hlas přešel plynule z hadí řeči do té lidské, ztlumené jen na pouhý téměř slyšitelný šepot, „En-ten-tý-ky dva špa-lí-ky. Čert vy-le-těl z e-lek-tri-ky. Bez klo-bou-ku bos, na-tlou-kl si nos,“ s každou slabikou ukázal střídavě na jeden nebo na druhý dům, nakonec to vyhrál ten s malovaným štítem a dětským košťátkem pohozeným v zahradě.

„Máme vítěze,“ zabroukal a Nagini se mu lásklplně otřela o tvář, pak se spustila zpět na zem a bleskově se připlazila až ke dveřím. Netroufala si dál, dobře si vědoma toho, že by mohla narušit bezpečnostní kouzla. Cítila je na dálku stejně, jako on sám.

Pomalu přešel za ní, plášť jen tiše zašustil když se otřel o několik schodů vedoucích na zápraží. Přejel rukou těsně nad dřevem, sledujíc ubohou, slabou magii vloženou na vstupní dveře. Jediný dotek hůky postačil k jejímu naprostému odstranění. Kliky se ani dotýkat nemusel, pohnul s ní pohybem prstu. Dveře se před ním neslyšně otevřely, vpouštějíc jeho a jeho společnici dovnitř na hody.

Nagini vklouzla do domu a okamžitě mu zmizela z dohledu, jak se vydala na průzkum. Její zvědavá povaha mnohdy překonávala i její hlad. Jen se shovívavě usmál. Byla jen o málo mladší než on, přesto byla v mysli stále dítětem. Navzdory její inteligenci, skoro až lidské, nemohla dosáhnout jeho potencionálu. Nechal ji jejímu osudu, jistě se v domě chvíli zabavi, a tiše vystoupal nahoru. Za prvními dveřmi, na které narazil, byl dětský pokoj, poznal ho podle zářícího jména, obklopeného přeskupujícími se barevnými hvězdičkami. Amelie. Hezké jméno. Dívčí a roztomilé, jakoby princeznovské.

Přejel po něm prsty, hvězdy zhasly stejně jako nápis. Vzpomněl si na svůj dětský pokoj v domově, také měli na dveřích jména.Většinou dvě na papírové kartičce, zastrčené za kus skla přibitého na dveřích.

Ty časy tam strávené byly krásně zábavné. Tehdy poprvé poznal, jak snadné je lidi kolem sebe ovládat pomocí strachu. Báli se ho tam všichni, včetně vychovatelek. Dokázal jediným pohledem způsobit takové bolesti, že se nikdy už neodvážil ho trestat, něco mu zakazovat nebo naopak přikazovat. On byl ten, kdo vládl celému sirotčinci, ne ta ubohá staré můra s krucifixem na krku.

Sevřel kliku, zlehka ji otevřel a vklouzl do dětského pokoje. Dívenka s vlasy barvy slámy, nejspíš nebyl si už jist, jak vidí barvy obyčejní lidé, spala na své růžové postýlce. Tak nevinná. Malá a něžná. Směšná. Natáhl se po ní, jeho chladná ruka se přitiskla na drobná ústa a pevně je stiskla. Oči barvy trávy se na něj vyděšeně podívaly, jen na chvilku, pak přitiskl hrot hůlky na její čelo a tichým 'Imperio' ji získal plně do své moci. Její oči získaly skelný nádech člověka na pokraji snů a její doposud napnuté tělo se dokonale uvolnilo.

„Vstaň a pojď,“ vyzval ji na své poměry měkkým hlasem a ustoupil od postýlky.

Sklouzla z postele dolů, nazula si botičky a pak si na sebe dokonce vzala dětský župánek. Mohlo jí být osm možná devět let, čerstvě před nástupem do školy. Vzhládla k němu nahoru, jako kdyby čekala na další příkaz. Její oči byly bezstrachu když ho uchopila za ruku, tak jak to malé děti přirozeně dělají, a vydala se s ním chodbou k ložnici svých rodičů. Cítil její ručku ve své, měkkou, lidskou, teplou... bylo docela zábavné hrát si na zloděje. Bylo by to zábavné, i kdyby se dostavili četníci. I Nagini, která se jim právě proplazila kolem nohou a šťouchnutím otevřela dveře manželské ložnice, by jistě ocenila hraní s bystrozory na honěnou.

Vešli za ní a k posteli Ameliiných rodičů. Otec byl hubený a matka měla zrzavé vlasy, víc si z nich nikdy nezapamatoval. Nebral vůbec v potaz, kým jsou, jaké žijí životy nebo jak vypadají, jeho jen zajímalo, který z nich dvou je magicky silnější. Vztáhl k nim proto ruku, skoro se jich dotkl, aby zjistil, že muž má rozhodně větší nadání než jeho žena. Vždyť byla moták, uvnitř ní bylo jen churavé, slabé magické jádro, které mu neposlouží ani jako zákusek po hlavní jídle. I její dcera se svou malou nevyvinutou a neustálenou podstatou by byla chutnější.

„Ty dvě jsou pak tvé, má drahá, já chci samce,“ zasyčel k Nagini, klouzající právě pod pokrývkou manželů směrem nahoru. Viděl jen obrysy jejího těla a slyšel její chabou odpověď. Nepátral po tom, co řekla, beztak neměla na výběr ,než poslechnout jeho příkaz.

„Probuď tatínka, dítě,“ požádal měkce holčičku po svém boku.

Neváhala a začala se svým otcem třást. Nejdřív zlehka, když se pořádně neprobouzel, jen cosi zamručel za spaní, tak s ním zatřásla pořádně. Tehdy teprve procitl. Ospale se zadíval na svou dceru.

„Co je, Am?“ zamručel, to byla přibližně jeho poslední slova, než zkameněl hrůzou při pohledu na muže, stojícího nad jeho postelí. Jen němě otvíral pusu, ani se nehnul, nepokusil se vzbudit svou ženu nebo sáhnout po hůlce na stole. Pro jistotu ji stejně jedním pohybem své hůlky naprosto zničil. Výbuch probral ženu. Prudce se posadila na posteli.

„Co...,“ ztichla ve stejném šoku jako její manžel.

„Jestli vydáte jediný hlásek, tak ona zemře,“ vyjádřil se velice jasně, rukou při tom přejel dívence po vlasech.

Přestože byl přesvědčen, že ho uposlechnou, stejně na ně uvrhl umlčovací kletbu. Dobře udělal. Nagini si přesně ten okamžik vybrala, aby v čele postele vyklouzla zpod peřiny, takže žena začala němě ječet. Neměla hlas, ten jí vzal, přesto otvírala pusu, drápala se z postele, až spadla na zem, kde se zamotala do do pokrývek. Muselo to probrat jejího manžela, jen těžko říct jestli k útoku nebo útěku. Pohnul se z postele směrem k němu. Nedal mu šanci udělat, co zamýšlel. Sevřel ho pod krkem a srazil zpět do peřin. Nezabolelo to jen muže, ale i jeho samotného. Rána na ruce se otevřela, krev a hnis se z ní vyřinuly ven, vytékaly z rukávu a tekly muži po krku. Ženu slyšel někde vedle lůžka chrčet, pravděpodobně už byla dávno stištěná v pevných Nagininých smyčkách.

Vzteklý z bolesti zasyčel a zatnul nehty do holého lidského krku tak pevně, až prosekl kůži. Musel se ale ovládat. Nesměl ho zabít dřív, než od něj získá jeho moc.

Přitiskl hůlku na jeho prsa a ze rtů mu v tichém šepotu sklouzlo zaklínadlo. Vpíjelo se do mužovy hrudi se silou kyseliny, způsobující podobnou bolest. Muž sebou začal na posteli svíjet, neměl však šanci se osvobodit. Jakmile se sonda pevně uchytila jeho magické podstaty, tak jen ochable dopadl na postel. Jeho svaly byli ochromeny silnou křečí, jeho kosti se ohýbaly, jak z nich byla magie násilně vytahována.

Pustil ho, už nebylo třeba ho držet a zvedl ruku, až se mu rukáv svezl k lokti. Rána byla zlá. Bolestivá. Černá až hnijící, také páchla po smrti. Infekce postupovala nezadržitelně směrem k lokti a žádný přísun magie mu nedal dost síly ji vyléčit. Dokázal ji nanejvýš udržet v přijatelném stavu, více méně zabránit jejímu rozlézání po celém těle. Kdyby nebyl tak mocný a schopný, tak už by ho tato ohavná magická infekce jistě dávno zahubila. Takhlel pro něj byla jenom přechodným stavem, který se vyřeší hned, jak se jeho plán přiblíží konci.

Odvrátil se od své ruky i od muže, třesoucího se v horečce na posteli, a pohledem vyhledal Nagini. Její ocas byl vidět za postelí, těžké oddechování a šustění šupin třoucích se o koberec, to vše doplněné o mlaskání a sání dávalo vědět, že do sebe zrovna loutá svůj dnešní oběd. Přešel kolem nohou postele a stanul nad svým hadem. Z tlamy už Nagini koukaly jenom ženiny bosé nohy s namodro nalakovanými nehty.

„Jak se teď dostaneš bez pomoci domů?“ zeptal se s jemným posměškem své společnice, ta po něm jen vrhla pohled rudým okem a prudce zasála, čímž vtáhla nohy do sebe. Přemlela čelistmi, dokud jí opět nezapadly na svém místo, což vydalo nechutný mlaskavý zvuk, a mezitím se obrovská bublina na jejím těle pomalu stěhovala směrem dozadu, jak mrtvola žena putovala jejím trávicím traktem.

„Já se o sebe postarám, dvounohý,“ informovala ho pohrdavě. Byla občas neskutečně nevychovaná,

ale alespoň byla věrnější a lepší společnicí než všichni jeho Smrtijedi dohromady.

„Předpokládám, že budeš chtít vzít zákusek s sebou,“ podotkl a kývl hůlkou k dívence, stojící bez pohybu, beze strachu a prakticky i bez mrkání přesně tam, kde ji opustil po svém posledním příkazu.

„Malé, sladké mládě, bude dobrá. Chci si jí dát později,“ souhlasila s jeho nabídkou. Jak jen mohl pochybovat, že by řekla ne.

Jen nad ní pokroutil hlavou. Její nenasytnost v jídle se rovnala jeho nenasytnosti po moci a vědění. Moci. Ano, skoro by zapomněl na vlastní potravu. Vrátil se k muži. Ten už se ani nesvíjel, necukal, jen strnule ležel a v jeho hrudi přes látku pyžama jasně tepala vyrvaná, přetvořená a ke konzumaci vhodná magická podstata. Stačilo se jen natáhnout, utrhnout ji a sníst. Přitiskl hrot hůlky na jeho hruď, pomalu, pomaličku vytáhl ven svou magickou sondu, teď obalenou jako jablko v županu do magie nyní už prakticky mrtvého muže a zvedl ji přichycenou na hrotu hůlky vysoko před obličej. Přetékala, jiskřila a přelévala se přesně jako kapka vody na konci stébla. Zvedl ji výš, nad zakloněnou hlavu a otevřel ústa široce dokořán. Cítil, jak i jeho vlastní čelisti vyklouzly snadno ze svého místa, poskytujíc mu obrovský záběr v případě, že by nechtěl spolknout nehmotnou magickou podstatu. Pomalu do sebe spustil zářící kapku, oklepl ji z hůlky a pevně zavřel ústa, aby ani záchvěv magie nezmizel v nenávratnu.

Polkl.

Cítil jak mu podstata klouže tělem a s ní se mu do všech končetin rozlilo neuvěřitelné teplo. Skoro, opravdu jen skoro, zahřálo jeho jinak studenou kůži na teplotu té lidské. Doslova mu to prozářilo celé tělo. Rána na ruce zareagovala na příval magie okamžitě. Stáhla se, částečně zacelila a co zůstalo otevřeno, se pokrylo černým strupem. Infekce o pár centimetrů ustoupila, příliš málo na to, aby se to dalo považovat za úspěšnou léčbu. Ne, potřeboval víc, něco silnějšího, co ještě nebylo dosažitelné. Ale už brzy...

Zhluboka se nadechl. Musel být trpělivý, nic neuspěchat a postupovat podle plánu, protože jinak by to mohlo pro něj opět znamenat roky čekání, než se navrátí k moci. A on už nechtěl čekat. Tak dlouho strávil ve společnosti Matičky Smrti na pomezí mezi tímto životem a nekonečnými lesy sirén, že toho příliš mnoho promeškal.

„Pojď, mé dítě..,“ nabídl dívce ruku, ta se ho okamžitě chopila a vzhlédla k němu velkýma očima, „Pojď, dostaneš něco sladkého, než na tebe dostane má drahá Nagini chuť. Hmm, máš ráda skákací pendreky? Já je myslím měl dříve velmi rád, v minulém životě. To je tak dávno, že ty si to nemůžeš pamatovat,“ vykročil s dívkou směrem ke dveřím, jen se krátce ohlédl po své společnici, aby ji zavolal, „Nagini pojď, už není třeba se tu zdržovat.“

Odešli. Všichni tři. Do venkovní tmy. Po celou dobu držel dívenku za ruku, Nagini jim i přes naplněný žaludek ladně klouzala po boku, dokud se společně neztratili mezi stromy na okraji Godrikova dolu. Nikdo neslyšel lupnutí, když se přenesl pryč, to až ráno sousedka z vedlejšího domu našla otevřené dveře a nahoře v ložnici hrozivě zkroucenou, profialovělou mrtvolu muže. Tehdy se do té doby tichým domem poprvé rozezněl křik čiré hrůzy.

°°0°°

Piřšel na způsob, jak se zbavit toho, že ráno vyhodí do záchodu kus svých vnitřností. Stačilo se probudit a hned něco sníst. Za tímto účelem si nechal od skřítků připravit celou krabici čokoládovo ořechových sušenek, které měl položené na nočním stolku, přičemž jim pohrozil, že jestli tam uvidí jenom špetku zázvoru, tak je za uši vyvěsí do průvanu místo vlajky na astronomickou věž. Sušenky mu pak přinesl Dobby, Potterův svobodný skřítek chodící pokaždé v nové a nové kreaci oblečení, vybočujíc tak z řady stejně jako jeho majitel.

Grangerová rychle přešla na kouzelnickou módu, sukně po kolena, blůzky s volánky a sáčka, trochu jako ve třicátých letech, zato Potter se tahal po hradě v džínách a triku doslova křičícím 'jsem mudla' nebo alespoň 'jsem mudlorozený'.

Bylo mu z toho do pláče. Doslova. Kdykoliv ho viděl na chodbě, tak pocítil beznaděj z toho, co si to vůbec pořídil za léčitele a ještě se mu uvázal kouzelnickou smlouvou. Ta beznaděj se prohlubovala, prostupovala celou jeho bytostí a začala mu našeptávat, že je úplně jedno, co si pořídil za léčitele, stejně se o dítě nebude umět postarat. Z beznaděje se stal smutek a ze smutku, merlin ho chraň, opravdový pocit, že bude brečet.

Měl ho i teď, když seděl na kraji postele a ukusoval své sušenky. Sám ve svém pokoji, bez přátel, bez rodiny, které by řekl o svém těhotenství, i bez toho zatraceného Pottera. Samozřejmě že nebrečel, to si zakázal už jako malé dítě, přesto se nedokázal zbavit tlaku za očima, který se většinou rozšířil dozadu do krku a udělal mu tam dusivý knedlík.

Spolkl ho a vstal. Měl dnes ještě moc práce, včetně toho, že měl mít opět Potterovu třídu. Minulý týden jim zadal písemné testy, aby zjistil, jaké jsou jejich znalosti. Až na Grangerovou, Pottera, Weasleyho a překvapivě Longbottoma byli všichni naprosto neznalí teorie obrany, zvládali leda tak vyjmenovat, které štítové zaklínadlo použít proti jaké bojové kletbě, jenže v tom nespočívala veškerá znalost obrané magie. Byla tu zastírací kouzla, kouzla k ochraně domů, mudlorepelentní kouzla, matoucí kouzla, ve své podstatě každé zaklínadlo, na které si člověk vzpomněl, se dalo využít v boji. To také hodlal sedmáky učit.

Tedy až po tom, co si zjistí, jak jsou na tom s praktickou částí Obrany. V Potterově třídě byla nadpoloviční většina studentů z Nebelvírů zároveň členy Brumbálovy armády a aktivně se účastnila boje o Bradavice v loňském roce. Viděl je tenkrát bojovat, střílet dobře mířené kletby ze střech stejně jako pozvednout hůlku proti samotným nepřátelům tváří v tvář. Věděl, že v tom jsou relativně schopní, přesto se ani jeden z nich nesetkal se skutečným Smrtijedem. Ne, to co viděli v loňském roce, byly masy zlotřilých zločinců, sloužících Voldemortovi spíše pro peníze, navíc to byli pouhé tři desítky lidí. Jistě, s podporou deseti cvičených Smrtijedů a Pánem zla v zádech, byly i tři desítky lidí pro vyděšené studenty a zmatený personál víc než dost velká zátěž, pořád to ale nebylo to, s čím by se mohli setkat do budoucna.

Potom uvidí, jestli se vůbec dá se slavnou Brumbálovou armádou pořádně pracovat.

Na snídani se došoural se vší důstojností, ,jakou mu díky bolesti nepřirozeně vzpřímené záda mohla poskytnout. Nějak divně ležel, když v noci nemohl spát a převaloval se, a nejspíš si uskřípl nerv v krku. Opravdu skvělé. Za pár měsíců ho čeká pravidelné utlačení nervů v bederní oblasti a dnes už má ochutnávku v podobě bolavého prvního až třetího obratle.

Zasedl si na své místo a ani si nevšiml, že se na něj Gift dívá ještě hůř než obvykle, hlavní příčinou bylo, že i přes bolest zad měl momentálně hrozný hlad. Ale opravdu hrozný a bylo mu docela jedno, co si k jídlu dá. Příjemná změna od minulého týdne, kdy nebyl schopen jíst nic kromě vločkové kaše a ani nic cítit, pokud to nechtěl v nejbližší době vyzvrátit do záchodu. Chuť k jídlu mu poskytovala možnost nabrat pětikilový váhový úbytek, kterého si na začátku týdne při pravidelném vážení všiml. Pět kilo. Tolik za týden shodil jen když perně pracoval v lektvarové laboratoři prakticky bez jídla.

Sjel pohledem po dnešní nabídce. Vejce se slaninou, palačinky, opečené tousty, dva druhy polevy, kompotované ovoce vhodné na palačinky a studené hovězí. Na to poslední jako na jediné neměl chuť. Chvíli váhal, pak v duchu pokrčil rameny a oddal se své žravosti.

Nejdřív si na talíč naložil palačinku, na tu elegantně položil hromádku vajec se slaninou a zakropil to dávkou čokoládové polevy. Nakonec to všechno zabalil do palačinkového trychtýřku a pustil se s chutí do jídla. Ať si kdo chtěl říkal co chtěl, přesně takhle to bude nejlepší. Druhý chod pak budou ovoce na toustu a možná přeci jen to maso, to je totiž zdravé a plné bílovin.

„Pane kolego,“ oslovila ho opatrně Prýtová, „je všechno v pořádku?“

„Jistě, proč by nemělo být?“ odpověděl jí neutrálně, nač na ni být vzteklý, když jen zahajuje nudnou, leč normální konverzaci u snídaně. Už na to byl zvyklý, kdyby se vztekal za těch šestnáct let pokaždé, když na něj ráno někdo promluvil, tak by nedělal nic jiného.

„Právě jste si dal vejce na palačinku a zalil je čokoládovou polevou,“ informovala ho, jako kdyby to snad nevěděl. Změřil si ji proto chladným pohledem.

„Vím. To je snad zakázáno jíst palačinku s vejci?“ otázal se předstíraně mile, dávajíc jí tak najevo, že rozhodně nestojí o přádnášku ohledně stravování.

„Vlastně je to bulharská tradice,“ ozval se Brumbál, „Nevšimla jste si, že ctihodný profesor Karkarov se také často ráno hostil palačinkami s vejci a polevou? Já jsme od něj ten zvyk pochytil a když vidím, že nejsem sám a už to nemusím skrývat,“ významně pozvedl na Severuse obočí, „tak si dám hned taky.“

Následně mohl už jen v mírném šoku sledovat, jak ředitel bez mrknutí oka nakládá na svou palačinku hromadu vajec, polévá je jahodovou polevou, balí a pak se do nich statečně pouští. Ba co hůř, usmíval se při tom a skoro i vypadal, že mu to vážně chutná. Chápal u sebe, že má podivné chutě, o ženách živících se kyselími okurkami namáčenými ve sladkém želé slyšel celé historky, ze kterých se mu i teď zvedal žaludek, proto si racionálně uvědomoval ,že jeho jídlo musí být pro ostatní odporné. Přesto, nejen že to Brumbál snědl dvěma kousnutími, on si začal nandávat další porci.

Zamračil se na starého čaroděje. Když on takhle, tak mu to vrátí něčím dalším nechutným, takže ano, další Severusův chod se skládal z toustu přikrytého plátkem masa a silnou vrstvou nakládaných třešní bez pecky. Ředitel ho okamžitě, opět jako kdyby to bylo normální, napodobil a dál se usmíval od ucha k uchu. Tuto komickou scénu sledovali všichni kolegové u stolu s pozvednutým obočím nebo dokonce s otevřenou pusou. Hagrid totiž jakou dobu zapomněl donést svůj sendvič s kusem kýty do pusy, takže seděl s pusou dokořám a jídlem kousek od ní,

zatím co Severuse s Brumbálem upřeně sledoval. Asi by vzbudili ještě větší údiv, kdyby se Severus stačil dostat k smíchání čaje s brusinkovou limonádou a šlehačkou. To mu ale nebylo dopřáno, protože dorazili sovy s Denním věštcem po jehož otevření nastal ve Velké síny nebývalý ruch. I ředitel přestal vtipkovat a začal se mračit.

Něco se stalo, nejspíš Smrtijedský útok, a vyjmečně o něm Severus nevěděl předem ani slůvko. Rychle sebral napůl slepé sůvě z věže její noviny, které jí přinesla opelichaná sova neurčitého druhý a spíše menšího vzrůstu v mnohém hodně podobná své majitelce. Roztáhl Věštce na první straně a hned viděl, co vzbudilo ten rozruch. Mrtvé zdeformované tělo muže nalezené v rodinném domě v Godrikově dole. Jeho manželka a dcera byly nezvěstné. Znamení zla sice nad domen nebylo spatřeno, přesto se bystrozoři jednoznačně domnívali, že se jedná o útok Smrtijedů. Bez Znamení zla to nebyl útok Smrtijedů, v žádném případě ne. Bylo to něco horšího. Neviděl fotografii, ale dokázal si představit co je myšleno pod slověm 'zdeformované'. Už to totiž jednou viděl a byl to zážitek, na který nikdy nezapomene.

Otřásl se.

Stejně tak věděl, kam se poděly žena s dcerou. Dávno už nebyly naživu, ani doufání Holoubkové, že je nakonec někde objeví přinejmenším živé, je rozhodně nemohlo vzkřísit. Skončily pravděpodobně jednou z nejohavnějších smrt,í jakou může člověk skončit, včetně umučení cruciátem. Po tom z vás zbyla alespoň mrtvola k pohřbení, ne jenom hromada páchnoucích hadích výkalů.

Zachvěl se. Běhal mu z té představy po zádech mráz, hlavně když si uvědomil ,že tak hrozným způsobem skončila... osmiletá dívka. Začalo se mu špatně dýchat, oči ho pálily a v břiše cítil magické chvění. Dítě bylo stejně rozrušené jako on. Nikdy ho novinové články nepřiváděly k slzám, zvláště ne ty, kde byla popsána něčí smrt, jenže tady šlo o malou holčičku. Takovou, jaká možná vyroste z toho malého parazita co má uvnitř.

Hodil noviny zpátky před Trelawneyovou, která je nejspíš stále hledala někde na zemi, kam si myslela že jí spadly, a prudce vstal. Musel odsud pryč dřív, než se skutečně rozbrečí jako malá holka. Protáhl se za Giftem, vyrazil mu přitom z ruky jeho noviny, a rychle vyběhl na chodbu. Samozřejmě jen tak, aby to vypadalo nanejvýš jako urychlený odchod. Nepobíhal po chodbách jako nějaký nezvedený student. Zabočil na profesorské toalety, kde se pro jistotu zavřel v kabince. Opřel se o její dveře zády, hlavou složenou v dlaních a dlouhými nádechy se uklidňoval. Musel sáhnout po své nitrobraně, kdy svůj smutek a úzkost pomalu přesouval myslí hlouběji a hlouběji, jako když hrajete škatulata hejbejtese. Natlačil ho do krabice, uzavřel, pomyslně zalepil lepící páskou a zastrčil pod postel do nejtemnějšího kouta. Vše to byl jen mentální obraz, představa toho, co by se smutkem a lítostí nad smrtí dítěte rád udělal, kdyby byl hmotný. Metoda koncentrace, kterou on pro sebe považoval za nejsnažší. Ne rozpitvávání, jak to dělával Brumbál, ale potlačení.

Když o deset minut později vycházel z toalet ven, tak byl zase docela v pořádku. Klidný, žádná lítost, jen vědomí, že včera večer byla zabita rodina v Godrikově dole, což ho zajímalo stejně, jako kdyby zemřela rodina krys tady na hradě.

„Nebelvírští ho viděli minulý týden zvracet přímo na hřišti,“ dohlehl k Severusovím uším hlase Wilsona z Havraspáru, „Přestal vařit lektvary, náhle mu dali Obranu a viděl jsi ,jak v posledním týdnu vypadal? Já bych řekl, že má nějakou vážnou nemoc, možná je prokletý a nedá se to zrušit. Protože podívej, léta se o Obranu snažil, ale Brumbál mu ji dal až teď a k tomu všechny ty divné příznaky... určitě umírá.“

„Ujišťuji vás, pane Wilsone,“ stanul mu za zády v celé své příslovečné strašlivosti, „že se v nejbližší době nechystám odebrat na Avalon, což vám s radostí dokážu dnes odpoledne, od tří hodin do pěti, kdy se spolu sejdeme na školním trestu u mě v nové učebně, kde budete přepisovat Plathonovy spisy v řečtině. Budu se na vás těšit po celí zbytek doby, kdy budeme odloučeni,“ zabroukal mu skoro až do ucha, když se k němu naklonil a pak se zle usmál na Kingovou, zkušeně sekundující Wilsonovi ve vyděšeném výrazu. Ona, bohužel – pro ni nejspíš naštěstí – nic neřekla, tak neměl za co ji potrestat, ještě by si pak stěžovala u Kratiknota kdyby ji také přizval k přepisovaní. Však on jí jistě bude Wilson vyprávět.

Zase s o trochu lepší náladou je opustil. Přešlo ho to asi po pěti krocích, co se ještě dalšího povídá o jeho náhlém přesunu do pocize učitele Obrany a jeho lehké indispozici na famfrpálovém hřišti. Šeptanda byla nejhorší ze zbraní studentů. Mohli člověka ponížit stejně snadno, jako mu klidně zlomit vaz jeho kantorské kariéry. Za jeho působení se to nestalo, ale před padesáti lety tu byl obrovský skandál, kdy jedna studentka rozšiřovala po hradě, že spí s profesorem a dokonce s ním čeká dítě. Školní rada tomu uvěřila, vyhodila ho a on se pak oběsil v nejvyší věži. Jeho duch ještě pořád po hradě kroužil, nesnášenlivý vůči mladým děvčatům, které taky staršil na záchodcích, v šatnách nebo umývárnách, když tam byly samy. Takhle skončit nechěl, proto se také rozhodl, že řekne pravdu. Přirozeně pravdu jak ji znali profesoři, nikoliv skutečnou pravdu. Říkat jí prvákům by bylo zbytečné, nechá si to pro Potterovu třídu, ti to zaručeně roztroubí dál.

Zastavil se v chodbě a přejel si rukou po břiše. Za prvé měl zase hlad, nebo spíš stále, a za druhé se mu chtělo hrozně na záchod, opět. V duchu si povzdechl a vyrazil zpátky k toaletě.

 

°°0°°

 

Jako jediný si přečetl článek bez zděšeného vydechování. Žaludek, vnitřnosti a hlavně srdce měl sevřené strašlivou představou toho, co se jistě muselo udát v domě, i když přesně nevěděl co to bylo. Jen jednoduše nedokázal odhodit svůj vnější klid, který Ron i Snapem popsali jako merlinorovný. Kdoví proč se pak důkladně infromoval proč se to říká a pochopil, zejména teď. Merlin, na smrt prokletý, prý přešel pole zmasakrovaných Artušových i Morganiných vojáků, podal čarodějce truchlící nad mrtvým tělem syna svou hůlku a řekl jí, že chce být poslední obětí v té nesmyslné válce, tak ať ho zabije. Dovedl si sám sebe představit, jak přesně to dělá, pokud by si myslel, že by to Voldemortovi zabránilo dál zabíjet. Jen pochyboval, že by se Voldemort smiloval tak, jak to učinila Morgana, a místo zabití by ho dotekem vyléčil z kletby. No, alespoň se díky přečtení té legendy dozvěděl, proč je Morgana stále vzývána jako velké léčitelka, ač je zároveň často považována za temnou čarodějku.

Odložil noviny na stůl a překryl je svým talířem. Doufal, že po něm nikdy nebude chtít odpovědi, protože je neměl. Nevěděl co a proč dělají Smrtijedi nebo Voldemort, nebyl přece v jejich kruhu. Tam byl Snape... Snape, ohlédl se po něm co dělá. Zrovna vstával a rychle mířil pryč.

„Omluvte mě,“ zamumlal spíš k Ginny, než k ostatním a vyskočil. Jestli se udělalo lektvaristovi špatně, tak u toho chtěl být. Vyběhl na chodbu a rozhlížel se, jestli ho neuvidí. Na hlavní koridoru nebyl, tak zabočil za roh do chodby obvykle používané profesory. Tam ho naštěstí uviděl, vycházel z toalet a s chutí se pustil do jednoho Havraspára. Ulevilo se mu, když ho viděl v pořádku, nejspíš prostě jen šel zase na záchod, jak to dělal v poslední době nadměrečně často, a Harry se pouze zbytečně bál.

Jakmile to vypadalo, že Snape končí s přednáškou ke klukovi, raději se stáhl za roh chodby. Moc dobře věděl, jak lektvarista hrozně nesnáší když ho má pořád za patami a když Harry kontroluje všechno, co dělá. Stejně se kontroly nevzdal, jen to dělal tak, že ho Snape neviděl nebo si, snad, myslel, že prostě jen postává opodál. Počkal až muž odejde a až pak se vrátil do Velké síně, spíš jen proto, aby vyzvedl své kamarády a vyrazili na první hodinu. Hlavní tématem rozhovoru byl samozřejmě novinový článek.

„Měli bychom obnovit BA,“ navrhoval Ron, zrovna když se dostávali k učebně přeměňování, „Obrana je jako každý rok naprosto k ničemu. S Giftem jsme alespoň dělali nějaká kouzla, Snape nás nutí psát testy.“

„Dal nám jediný všeobecný velký test a ještě řekl, že ho dává proto, aby zjistil, co všechno víme. Nic to nevypovídá o jeho dalším stylu výuky. Ono je totiž běžné, když dává profesor svým studentům testy, naopak je neobvyklé, pokud si s nimi přátelsky povídá,“ informovala ho s mírným sarkasmem Hermiona.

„Ty už se ho zase zastáváš,“ zamračil se na ni zrzek, „Každý rok je víc a víc jasné, co je zač. Ne! My víme s jistotou, co je zač,“ důrazně pozvedl obočí, „a ty přesto pořád tvrdíš,že je snad světec.“

„To jsem nikdy neřekla!“ bránila se dívka.

„Pravda, Rone, neřekla to,“ zastal se jí Harry, „Víme co je zač, víme co je všechno zač a nikdy se ještě žádné naše podezření pořádně neprokázalo. Možná už je načase ho přestat podezřívat z veškerého zla na škole. Víš, co jsme si říkali? Poslední rok klidu, pak se teprve můžeme začít skutečně bát a dělat si vrásky.“

„Já vím, jenže zase tři mrtví a kolik nezvěstných... Harry, to je... mám strach, že příště uvidím v novinách naše Doupě,“ povzdechl se a dopadl na židli v učebně.

„Doupě je dobře chráněné. Bezpečný dům, jinak by mě tam Brumbál nepustil,“ ujistil ho o bezpečnosti a posadil se vedle, za sebou slyšel, jak si sedá Hermiona, „Daří se nám neklepat se strach už několik týdnů, budeme to zvládat dál. Na truc všem, co mu posluhují a mají ve škole zvědy. Dovedete si představit jeho vzteklý škleb, až se dozví, že Harry Potter s kamarády si vůbec nic nedělá z jeho útoků. Určitě mu to poleze na nervy.“

„Takhle to nefunguje,“ zamručel Ron.

„Ne, funguje to takhle,“ řekla Hermiona a následně se zářivě usmála, „Nasadíš si úsměv, dobrou náladu a ukážeš jí lidem. Tak se chováš, když na tobě někdo závisí nebo na tebe někdo spoléhá,“ dodala už vážněji, natáhla ruku a položila ji Ronovi na rameno.

V tu chvíli začal mí tHarry zase dojem, že je tu trochu jako páté kolo u vozu. Kdyby už dívka neseděla, tak snad poruší své nepsané tradice mít kolem sebe schopné lidi a přesune se někam dál, aby těm dvěma poskytl soukromí. Takhle jen odvrátil hlavu k oknu a vyhlédl z něj na šedé mraky postupující po obloze, nevšímaje si při tom, jak po sobě jeho kamarádi vrhají dlouhé, skoro až tklivé, pohledy. Umírající lidé, přátelé, co se mají rádi, cítil se proto osamněle a taky žárlil. Bylo tomu tak, moc nebo ne, štěstí z toho, že se přátelé milují nebo ne, prostě žárlil. Měl sice Ginny, jenže Ginny ona byla prostě ona, to bylo vše, co se k tomu dalo říct. Prázdnota uvnitř, kterou cítil pokaždé, když byl s ní, se stále nezmenšovala. Dnes, pod tlakem článku v novinách, měl dojem, že je snad ještě o něco větší. Zároveň mu docházelo, že jediné chvíle, kdy ji necítí, je, když je v přítomnosti Snapea s dítětem. Nejspíš to bylo tím, že tehdy ho celého pohltilo léčitelské nadání.

V podobných myšlenkách se ztrácel celý den. Během vyučování Přeměňování i pak během Dějin, to se mu ani nepodařilo usnout nebo třeba jen upadnout do stavu podobného katatonii, v jakém se obvykle nacházeli všichni studenti. Hodina volna, naprosto nesmyslně vložená před Obranu byla přibližně stejně tak chmurná. Částečně ho z toho dostala jen Hermiona, která naléhala, aby se konečně začal společně s ní a Ronem učit. Seděli proto všichni tři na chodbě na zemi a šprtali se jako blázni. Proč zrovna tam nepochopil, jen mu do mozku doputovalo něco v tom smyslu že Hermiona zkouší novou metodu koncentrace, spočívající v chladném vzduchu a velkém přísunu kyslíku z otevřeného okna. Výsledek byl takovéý, že se ona učila skvěle a on s Ronem se klepali jako ratlíci, že jim div zuby nedrkotaly.

O článku oni tři nemluvili, i když kolem nich určitě probíhala živá debata. Poznal to podle toho, jak se na něj lidé dívali. Ne jako na blázna sedícího na zemi, v kouzelnickém světě to byl ještě vrchol duševní stability, ale úplně jinak. S očekáváním nebo výčitkou. Jako kdyby se měl teď sebrat a utíkat do Godrikova dolu vyšetřit, co se tam stalo. Nebylo to v jeho silách pomoci lidem, co tam zemřeli, nebyl k nim lhostejný, jen ho smutek nad smrtí jiných tak zmáhal, až se to zdálo být lhostejností. Ve studené chodbě, kde sedě,l se místo skutečného učení věnoval tomu, že čmáral na strany svého pergamenu geometrické tvary, čtverce a trojuhelníky. Jedinou takovou malou jiskrou bylo zvonění, zvoucí je do učebny Obrany. Doufal, že Snapeova přítomnost by mu mohla přinést trochu světla.

Vešel do učebny a jako minule se skoro zarazil na místě. Ohavná scenérie, co lektvarista nastavil přesně tak, že ji každý po příchodu hned uviděl, měla prostě takový vliv i na člověka, co neviděl ani jednu z neodpustitelných poprvé a jen na obrázku. Zvláště nechutný byl poškozený mozek v lihu trůnící na poličce a občas se přesouvající, když pod ním člověk třeba moc rychle přešel. Když to viděl prvně v minulém týdnu, tak se bál že to Nevilla tvrdě zasáhne, i se ho pokusil varovat před tím, než kamarád vešel dovnitř. Bylo to zbytečné. Mladík došel bez mrknutí oka až k protější zdi, zvedl hlavu a dlouze se díval na mozek, pak jen potřásl hlavou a řekl 'Konečně vím, co jim udělala'. To bylo vše, co k tomu řekl a teď, když procházel Harrymu po boku, se dokonce po mozku nebo obrazech ani nepodíval. Prostě se šel posadit na své místo.

Podíval se po Ronovi s Hermionou co oni na to. Ti oba odtrhl pohled od obrazu – také je hned upoutal – a podívali se na Nevilla, pak jen mírně pokrčili rameny. Neville se s tím zřejmě vyrovnával po svém s pravou sílou lva a pokud si nepřišel pro pomoc, tak ji nejspíš nepotřeboval. Nebo ji nacházel u své ženy, což by bylo nejspíš nejlepší.

Žáci si posedali na své místa a tiše vyčkávali příchodu profesora. Někdy byla učebna Obrany oblíbené místo, například když učil Remus, Tonksová nebo ostatně Gift, jindy byla zajímavá, když učil Moody, biť falešný a pak byla také děsivá a stísněná, například v případě, že jí ředitel svěřil do rukou Snapeovi. Všichni očekávali, že to bude jako o lektvarech, také se jim v první hodině očekávání splnilo hned tím velkým testem a Snape rozhodně nedával najevo že by chtěl jejich očekávání změnit.

Nestalo se tak ani dnes, když s posledním zvoněním vplul do třídy s příslovešným vláním pláště a znechuceným pohledem profesora, naprosto zklamaného všemi žáky, sjel celou třídu. Hodil na stůl stoh pergamenů až to zadunělo, opřel se o katedru a temně na ně shlížel. Někteří se přikrčili, jiní jen dělali, že oni nic, pár jich Snapeovi čelilo hrdě, už přece nebyli děti, a jediná výjimka si dlouze ulehčeně povzdechla. Harry. Jak kolem něj lektvarista prošel, tak ho ovanul známý pocit tepla zahánějícího chmury a setrvával i teď, když byl muž na druhé straně místnosti, jen se proměnil prostě jen v příjemný pocit. Bylo to fajn.

„Zklamání. Toto jediné slovo ani zdaleka neobsáhne, co jsem zažíval při čtení vaši prací,“ promluvil Snape do hrobového ticha učebny a důrazně poklepal hubeným prstem na stoh pergamenů, „Neschopnost vaše i předešlých profesorů Obrany proti černé magii se na úrovni vašeho vzdělání těžce podepsala. Zjistil jsem, že nemáte ani základy, což je naprosto otřesné,“ narovnal se, prudce, až se znovu zachytil katedry, a nadechl se. Harry byl nejspíš jediný, kdo si toho všiml, vzhledem k tomu jak byli ostatní vyděšení. Trochu znepokojeně proto muže sledoval.

„Nemá to ani cenu známkovat, jak je to ubohé,“ pokračoval, jako kdyby se nevolnost nikdy nedostavila, a jedním mávnutím hůlky proměnil jejich práce v prach, „Dnes si vás pro to raději vyzkouším z praxe, ať alespoň vím, kdo má základní schopnost se ubránit a kdo by zemřel na místě. Předtím ale,“ vydal se na pomalou obhlídku třídy, ke komu přistoupil, ten se trochu odtáhl, běžná reakce na Snapea, „chci vyjasnit a popřít několik stupidních fám kolujících po škole o mé osobě a faktu, že učím Obranu místo Lektvarů. Zajisté vás všechny zklamu když řeknu že zcela jistě neumírám. Naopak se těším dobrému zdraví a plánuji zůstat naživu ještě neméně osmdesát let. Stejně tak zklamu lačné obdivovatelky zlata; můj trezor v bance není naditý galeony od podlahy po strop, takže rozhodně nemám dost financí na to, abych podplatil ředitele Brumbála, nehledě na to, že ředitel touží po věcech, jež nikdo na světě nevlastní a proto si je zpravidla sám vyrábí. Pravda je taková,“ zavířil v prudkém obratu uprostřed mězi lavicemi a tentokrát to vybral bez problému, „že jsem prováděl náročný lektvarový experiment, během kterého mi vybuchl kotlík do obličeje. Ano, beze studu přiznávám že mi vybuchl kotlík, stalo se tak během vyvíjení lektvaru, u něhož by drtivá většina z vás nepochopila postup přípravy základní směsi, natož aby ji někdo byl schopen namíchat. Na to jsou vaše mozky příliš malé a omezené,“ došel ke katedře, u které se zastavil a sklouzl po třídě ledovým pohledem, „I tak by snad i méně inteligentnímu mohlo dojít, že přísady ve zmíněném lektvaru byly vysoce toxické a při výbuchu se dostaly do mého těla. Vážné a trvalé následky to mít nebude, jak jsem říkal, hodlám se zde ještě pár desítek let zdržet, přesto se musím vyvarovat veškerého vaření a míchání lektvarů v následujícím téměř roce, aby mé tělo všechny toxiny zpracovalo a vyloučilo. Jakákoliv jedovatá látka, zejména ty pocházející z vaši kotlíků, by mohla mít neočekávaný dopad. To je jediný a pravdivý důvod, proč nyní místo Lektvarů vyučuji Obranu proti černé magii,“ odmlčel se, ponechávaje studentům čas, aby se po sobě začali nejistě dívat.

Harry naopak sledoval výhradně Snapea. Chvíli skoro i uvěřil, že to co říká je pravda, přestože znal pravý důvod jeho přechodu k Obraně, tak přesvědčivě to znělo. Včetně nevyjádřené výhrůžky, že jestli budou roznášet další pomluvy, tak jim za to lektvarista utrhne ruce a vystřihne jazyk z pusy.

„Ještě jedna věc,“ promluvil Snape po chvíli nastálého ticha, „jestli někoho z vás právě napadlo, že by mohl vyzkoušet, jaký neočekávaný dopad by na mě mělo přijít do kontaktu s nějakým lektvarem, tak vězte, že toto,“ ukázal důrazně na tři obrazy znázorňující Neodpustitelný, „by se pro vás stalo vidinou klidného a vytouženého Avalonu. Provedl bych vám neskutečné věci, pak bych vás zabil, vzkřísil v podobě zombie a ty věci vám provedl znovu. A jestli si myslíte, že mrtví už necítí bolest, tak se šeredně mýlíte,“ pár žáků ve třídě mu snad uvěřilo, nebo možná je vyděsila jen samotná vidina, protože se zdáli trochu pobledlí, „Teď můžeme konečně přejít k výuce. Vezměte si erární hůlky a ukažte mi, co dokážete.“

Přistoupil ke stěně, poklepal vlastní hůlkou na zámek, čímž ji odemkl a pak ji otevřel dokořám. Několikrát už skříň s Bradavickými hůlkami viděl, zase ne ale tak často, aby ho to vždycky nepřekvapilo. Přeci jen k soubojům muž proti muži se v hodině dostali zřídkakdy, vzhledem k tomu, jaké měli profesory, a proto byl pohled na fochy naplněné hůlkami opravdu fascinující. Asi nejen pro něj, protože nikdo se nijak ochotně nezvedal z místa.

„Na co čekáte? Až vám snad ty hůlky rozdám sám ještě s věnováním?“ zeptal se Snape sarkasticky, obočí mu vyletělo nahoru. To bohatě stačilo k tomu, aby se celá třída urychleně, leč spořádaně, přesunula ke skříni vybrat si hůlku nejvíc podobnou té svojí. Byli nacvičeni už z lektvarů, že Snape nesnese, když se budou o věci přetahovat nebo se předhánět, takže se seřadili do řady a rychle, leč pečlivě si jeden po druhém vybírali.

Harry si stoupl až dozadu, dokonce až za všechny mrzimorské a také hodně daleko od svých přátel. Učinil tak úmyslně, stejně věděl, že pro něj tam vhodná hůlka není, brko z fénixe bylo příliš vzácné, tak nechtěl někomu jinému sebrat hůlku, co by mu pomohla k dobré známce nebo se dokonce něco naučit. Jenže to by nebyl Snape, aby si ho nevšiml.

„Co děláte tam vzadu, pane Pottere?“ zeptal se, přičemž zahradil Ronovi přístup ke skříni, „Pojďte sem dopředu a vyberte si hůlku. Nehodlám pak poslouchat vaše výčitky, že jsou vaše výsledky mizerné, protože jste neměl vhodné nástroje. Nu... tak pojďte.“

„Myslím, pane, že jedno, jestli si vyberu jako první nebo jako poslední,“ namítl, ovšem to už byl téměř u Snapea, „Na půdě školy jsou nenajvýš tak dvě hůlky z brkem fénixe, jednu vlastním já a druhá není na půjčování, protože visí ve vitrína na třetím patře. Je fuk, jakou jinou si vyberu, nikdy to nebude ono.“

Zkoušel to několikrát, zejména na Hermionino naléhání a s Ronovou podporou, ale prostě jeho hůlka byla jeho hůlka. V něčem byla jiná, tedy kromě faktu že v sobě měla vzácné jádro. S ostatními mohl čarovat, jenže to bylo jako vést rozhovor s Dracem Malfoyem, vzájemná nesnášenlivost, neprojevená kletbou jen proto, že ani jeden nechtěl přijít o končetiny.

„Nesmysl,“ utřel ho lektvarista s obvyklým pohrdáním, „Jako obvykle připisujete sám sobě větší důležitost, než máte. Vyberu vám vhodnou hůlku sám,“ obrátil se k fochům, chvíli četl malé nápisy na jejich přední straně, než vytáhl jeden úplně dole a z něho vylovil hůlku, kterou pak Harrymu strčil do ruky, „Tady. Pero z hypogrifa, fénixově je to nejspíš nejblíž z těch, co tu máme. Vhodný by byl také zelený irský fénix, ten je rudému ohňovému jako bratr, jenže to je příliš drahé jádro, než aby ho měly školní hůlky. Takže, zkuste ji pořádně v ruce,“ vyzval Harryho.

Podíval se dle rozkazu na hůlku, ona se podívala na něj. Zamračil se na hůlku a ona se nevrle ušklíbla vstříc. Ozbrojené příměří bylo uzavřeno alespoň pro tuto hodinu, jak to bude příště, to jenom merlin ví. Jestli dnes nepředvede i na sebe nadprůměrný výsledek, tak se nejspíš hůlka nebude jen kysele tvářit, ale popálí ho nebo pohryže. I s tím už se setkal.

„Je to dobré, pane,“ ujistil Snapea, že tohle jde.

„Když to říkáte... beztak jistě bude váš dnešní výkon nenajvýš tak uspokojivý,“ znovu si musel prosadit svou arogantní povahu, nehledě na to, že to na mladého nebelvíra nemělo valný vliv, „Další!“

Ustoupil sice stranou, přesto se držel spíš blíž Snapea. Nedělal to proto, že by ho tu chtěl před něčím chránit, jen chtěl teplou úlevu, kterou mu jeho blízkost přinášela. Navíc, když se člověk odprostil od vzteku vůči němu a nebyl středem jeho zájmu, tak byla někdy docela sranda poslouchat, jakými komentáři častuje ostatní. Zejména dnes se zdálo, že skutečně perlí takovým tím způsobem kdy víte jistě, že vás uráží, jenže to dělá s takovou noblesou a klidem, až si přestáváte být jistí , jestli je to vážně urážka nebo tak spolu lidé mluví normálně.

Hůlky byli zanedlouho rozdány, jednu si vzal i Snape. Ron po Harryho boku si nervozně pohrával s tou svou, jež mu, jak se zdálo, také moc nepadla. Ne že by to kohokoliv zajímalo, snad kromě Hermiony, znepokojivě si prohlížející, co z hůlkou vyvádí za věci. Přehazoval ji v ruce, otáčel mezi prsty, poklepával si s ni do dlaně... jestli hůlka do té doby nebyla nervozní až hrůza, tak teď už určitě byla.

„Deset kroků je délka této učebny,“ řekl Snape zatím co kráčel na druhou stranu učebny zanechávaje třidu stát kolem katedry, „Ideální pro hůlkové souboje a přesně k tomuto účelu byla také učebna postavena,“ obrátil se k nim čelem, zlehka rozkročený, hůlku připravenou a zároveň jednu ruku za zády, „Vyberte si libovolnou kletbu, samozřejmě vyjma Neodpustitelných, a vrhněte ji na mě s veškerou silou, které jste schopni. Do toho... jeden po druhém.“

Okamžitě byl proti takové hlouposti, jakou tu lektvarista předváděl. Kdyby nedokázal některou s kleteb odrazit a ta ho zasáhla, tak by to dozajista ublížilo dítěti. I pouhý pořádné experiarmus vás mohlo poslat proti stěně jako kus vrženého hadru. Nemusel by nic vědět o těhotenství nebo mužském těhotenství, aby mu bylo jasné, že rána do zad či do břicha by mohla být pro dítě smrtelná.

„Nemůžeme na vás vrhat kletby, to je příliš nebezpečné, pane,“ řekl dřív, než se stačil někdo odhodlat a splnit Snapeúv přikaz, „Kdybychom vás zasáhli, tak je to porušení školních pravidel a navíc bychom vás mohli zranit.“

„Ne, že by na tom někomu záleželo,“ zamumlal kdosi, kudpodivu nikoliv Ron, nýbrž někdo z Havraspáru. Skoro se neubránil nutkání obrátit se a dotyčného alespoň vyhledat pohledem, aby ho mohl počastovat pohoršeným zamračením.

„Za mluvení, aniž byste byl tázán, vám odebírám pět bodů, pane Pottere,“ jistě je odebral s rozkoší vzhledem k tomu, jak mu blesklo v očích, „K vašim planým obavám; pochybuji že je tu někdo, kdo by mi vzal hůlku i kdybych jen tak nečině stál a nechal na sebe vrhat expelliarmus bez sebemenší snahy se bránit. Mimochodem, když už jste tak předstoupil, tak máte před všemi ostatními přednost. V soubojích jste po celých Bradavicích vyhlášená hvězda, tak mi ukažte, co umíte.“

Neochotně postoupil dopředu o dva kroky, aby měl rozmach pro pohyb hůlkou i pro případné ustoupení v obraně. Jen tak zlehka zvedl svou hůlku, promnul ji v prstech a váhal. Nemohl na Snapea jen tak vrhnout kletbu, vždyť byl těhotný a mohlo by to ublížit dítěti. Byl si jist, že v souboji by mu dokázal vzdorovat stejným způsobem a stejně efektivně jako u jiných Smrtijedů, jeho výcvik jistě nebyl lepší a snad ani sám Snape neměl nějaký extrémní talent na bojovou magii. To by pak nejspíš nedělal lektvary, že? Takže byl lektvarista nejspíš tak dobrý jako Malfoy senior, což byl nejlepší bojovník, jakého kdy Harry viděl. Ať tak či tak, nezáleželo na tom. Nemohl proti němu skutečně použít kletbu.

„Expelliarmus!“ vyrhl kletbu zdánlivě proti Snapeovi, místo toho jí bravurně namířil těsně vedle jeho hlavy, takže mu proletěla kolem spánku, zlehka zvedla vlasy a roztříštila se o holou zeď za jeho zády. Zvláštní bylo, že lektvarista se ani nepokusil pozvednout hůlku k obraně nebo vyčarovat štít, prostě jen stál a díval se Harrymu zpříma do očí. Pak mu došlo, co udělal, on si prostě přečetl mladíkův úmysl neublížit mu a nezasáhnout ho a podle toho se také zachoval. Bylo to vůbec možné?

„Směšné,“ odfrkl si Snape, „Nelepší z bojovníků na škole, hrdina a Zlatý chlapec a přitom není schopen trefit se do stojícího muže o váze osmdesáti kilo. Jestli to takhle bude pokračovat, tak nejspíš večer zapláču nad vaší ubohostí. Další!“ mávnutím ruku poslal Harryho pryč.

Poslechl, ač se mu moc nechtělo a nejradši by se tam vrátil, když viděl jak po Snapeovi vrhají kletby všeho druhu. Celou dobu byl jako na trní. Byla pravda, že se nikdy nikdo nedostal přes žádnou lektvaristovu obranu, vlastně se zdálo, že se k tomu nikdo ani nepřiblíži, ale stejně to bylo znervozňující. Stokrát mohl muž neverbálně vyvolat štít prakticky ještě před tím, než útočící student dokončil svou kletbu, stejně on stále viděl ten okamžik, kdy štít selže, celé Snapeova magie se zvrtne, kletba ho zasáhne a on skončí prokletý a omlácený o zeď v leže na studené podlaze. Při té představě ho mrazilo v zádech. Jedinou útěchou mu bylo, že je tady a kdyby se něco zvrtlo, tak okamžitě zasáhne. Určitě by za takových okolností dokázal zachránit i dítě, nejen Snapea. Snad.

Kdyby se víc soustředil i na něco jiného než je obrana těhotného muže, tak by si mohl všimnout jak dobří jeho přátelé jsou. Zejména Neville s Ronem, s klidem by mohli jít na bystrozora. Dobrá byla také Lenka za tiché podpory svého manžela a nakonec ani Hermiona nedopadla nejhůř. To ale moc nevnímal. Stejně tak si nebral k srdci, jak se Snape vysmívá jeho kamarádům. Ron má prý obě ruce levé, Neville by nesestřelil ani šišku ze stromu, Lenka by se měla vrátit k plotně jako spořádaná manželka, Cho že prý ani nebude komentovat, protože má jen jedny nervy a Hermiona by se měla jít zahrabat s takovým výsledem do knihovny a pokud možno už z ní nevylést do dovršení sta let. Na ostatní neměl lepší připomínky, s nikým nebyl spokojen. Možná tak jediný, kdo by jeho jemným sítem prošel by byl Harry, kdyby se nerozhodl že riziko úhony dítěte je moc velké, na to, aby se předváděl.

Zvonek, k jeho velké úlevě, ukončil hodinu před tím, než stačil Snape pořádně dokončit proslov o mamlaství všech žáků sedmého ročníku a vyzvat je k dalšímu praktickému cvičení. Tím pádem pro dnešek snad už další riziko pro dítě nehrozilo. Byl z toho uvnitř tak roztřesený, že když se pohnul ke svým věcem, pohozeným u nohy židle, tak ho brněliyvšechny končetiny od toho, jak strnule stál.

„Pamatujete, jak jsem si stěžoval na psaní písemek?“ zašeptal Ron když se všichni tři skláněli pro své tašky, „Tak to beru zpátky, tohle bylo děsivé, hrozné a skvělé zároveň. Nečekal bych, že Snape vůbec přistoupí na praktické cvičení.“

„Já naopak ano,“ namítl Hermiona, „Je tím čím je, bojová magie je mu jistě blízká,“ významně pozvedla obočí a podívala se na Harryho, „Co myslíš ty?“

„Že to bylo poučné,“ zvolil opatrně, říct nebezpečné by asi v jejich přítomnosti neměl.

Byla to od něj asi moc slabá reakce, ale co, měl své důvody proč neskákat radostí a jednou až je kamarádi poznají, tak pochopí. Dřív nebo později k tomu dojde, pokud bude svědomitě dodržovat povinnosti Snapeova léčitele, což mimo jiné teď znamenalo jít muži pořádně vyčinit za tak nebezpečné vyučovací metody.

„Pane Pottere, vy tu počkejte,“ zavolal na něj Snape kupodivu jako první, což mu opravdu přišlo vhod. Nemusel alespoň mít pocit, že porušuje podmínky jejich smlouvy v tom smyslu, že se moc stará a dolézá, jak by to nazval lektvarista.

„Počkáme venku,“ řekl Ron, Hermiona souhlasně kývla, ještě mu věnovali pohled, než se oba rychle vzdálili ven za svými spolužáky. Určitě se ho pak venku zeptají, co mu Snape chtěl, tak si bude muset vymyslet výmluvu, pro teď bylo podstatné vynadat lektvaristovi za to, jak ohrožuje svoje dítě.

Přistoupil ke katedře a dal výrazem najevo, že chce říct něco velice důležitého. Přinejmenším doufal, že to tak vypadá, nejspíš ne, protože Snape měl spíše typicky znechucený výraz než netypicky znechucený, objevující se většinou ve chvíli, kdy mu Harry domlouval ohledně dítěte.

„Pane...“

„Můžete mi říct, co to mělo dnes znamenat, Pottere?“ přerušil ho dřív, než stačil cokoliv říct.

„To bych se vás mohl zeptat taky,“ odpověděl zamračeně, „Nechal jste po sobě celou hodinu metat prokletí. Mohlo se vám něco stát, nejen vám. Jak mám dodržet dohodu, když mi to tak hrozně stěžujete? Nemůžu jen tak uprostřed hodiny vyskočit a začít se o vás bát, víte, jak by to vypadalo?“

„Přesně tak stupidně jako dnes. Jste považován z nejschopnějšího bojovníka na škole, což jste také několikrát dokazoval přímo na bitevní poli. Každý očekával, že pokud mě vůbec nepřemůžete, tak se alespoň trefíte a způsobíte mi potíže. Místo toho jste se rozhodl ničit školní vybavení... a moje vlasy,“ dodal se zavrčením a prohrábl si bezděčně mastné prameny na straně kde ho těsně minula kletba.

„A kdybych se trefil, prorazil váš štít a zasáhl vás, tak byste skončil rozpláclý na zdi. Něco takového bych neudělal za žádných okolností,“ namítl prudce, to jak Snape přistupoval ke svému stavu, ho momentálně vytáčelo.

„Nebuďte směšný...,“ pohrdavě zvedl koutek rtů, „V souboji na život a na smrt, uprostřed zápalu boje, bych byl ochoten přiznat, že byste mě možná a pouhou náhodou dokázal trefit do nechráněného místa, ale v klidném prostředí, obráceni tváří v tvář... nemáte ani tu sebemenší šanci,“ řekl s výsměchem, „Já bojoval o svůj život v době, kdy vy jste ještě ani nebyl na světě. Můžete mít jisté nadání, ale moje zkušenosti ho stonásobně převáží.“

„Zapomínáte na svůj stav. Víte, že vaše magie může začít fungovat špatně. Klidně se mohlo stát, že vám docela vypoví službu, třeba jen na chvíli, pak by ani vaše obrovské zkušenosti k ničemu nebyly,“ trochu zvedl hlas, spíš ze strachu než ze zlosti.

„Opět nepodložený předpoklad, že bych se o sebe nebyl schopen v takové chvíli postarat. Stále zas a znovu děláte tu samou chybu, Pottere. Podceňujete mě,“ složil si bojovně ruce na prsou a zvedl hlavu, shlížejíc tak na Harryho z vrchu, „Vím, jakou kletbu použijí ,dřív, než ji stačí vyslovit. Kdybych měl třeba jen pocit, že se nedokážu bránit, tak stačím uhnout stranou. Na rozdíl od vás, pošetilých nebelvírských hrdinů, mám vyvinutý pud sebezáchovy. Nepouštím se do věcí, ve kterých mohu přijít k úhoně, pokud k tomu nemám zásadní důvod.“

„Jako třeba se vytahovat?“ nadhodil, „Chtěl jste prostě nám všem ukázat, že na to máte. Jim, aby si nemysleli že se budou dál v hodinách Obrany flákat a mně, abych čirou náhodou nebyl moc starostlivý, že? Zklamu vás. Nepovedlo se. Oni se nikdy neflákali a já jsem starostlivý dál.“

„Zacházíte příliš daleko, Pottere,“ přimhouřil oči, „Pořád jste ve třídě, nikoliv v mých pokojích, takže tady vám body budu s radostí odebírat stejně, jako vám bez mrknutí oka zadám za vaší drzost trest.“

Měřili se vzájemně neústupným pohledem. Snape by za žádných okolností nepřiznal, že se snaží dělat dojem ani třeba to, že potřebuje pomoc. Harry na druhou stranu zase nehodlal ustoupit ve své snaze chránit lektvaristu, zejména pak jeho dítě. Tento souboj nemohl mít vítěze a tím pádem ani poraženého, mohl tu být jeden rozumnější, který nechá druhého vyhrát bez boje, protože je to tak pro něj bezpečnější.

„Ani na okamžik to s vámi nebudu mít snadné, že jo?“ zeptal se o poznání méně naštvaně. Nedokázal se na Snapea dlouho zlobit a hlavně to vzdal právě proto, že to škodilo dítěti a nikam to nevedlo. Nevzdával se ale zcela, to by nebyl nebelvír, spíš se jen tak stáhl.

„To v žádném případě.“

„Tak fajn. Nemyslete si, že mě tím odeženete, jsem nebelvír, já se nevzdávám a nezaleknu se žádného nebezpečí,“ řekl důrazně.

„A já zmijozel a týraní nebelvírů mi přináší obrovskou rozkoš,“ odpověděl stejně a přidal trochu své příslovečné temnoty do hlubokého hlasu, kterým to pronesl.

Harry ho sledoval, chvíli se mu dařilo se ovládnout a pak se začal tiše smát. Raději si přikryl rukou pusu, tak to nevypadalo až tak nevychovaně. Jenže to vypadalo ještě nevychovaněji. On si ale prostě nemohl pomoct. Když nedostával při každé příležitosti na Snapea vztek, tak mu teprve začalo docházet jak vtipný umí lektvarista být při tom, kdy vás uráží až vám rudnou uši studem nebo vzteky.

„Co kdybyste místo pochechtávání se konečně zmizel za svými potrhými kamarádíčky. Lezete mi na nervy,“ zavrčel a mávnutím ho poslal pryč, přičemž se ostentativně obrátil zády.

Smích ho trochu přešel, vlastně docela a zůstal stát na místě, sledujíc lektvaristova nahrbená záda jak muž sklízel ze stolu nějaké papíry co si s sebou přinesl. Vypadal klidně, i po celou hodinu, dalo by se říct že z něj klid doslova cítil, to až teď když ho sledoval mu docházelo že je až moc velký. Možná, když se hodně usilovně díval, viděl strnulost v zádech a v krku.

„Pane?“ ozval se.

„Co, Pottere?“ jen se po něm krátce obrátil přes rameno, než zaklapl desky s papíry a zase se odvrátil.

„Chci se na něco zeptat, jen mě za to nezabijte, protože tu otázku nesnášíte, takže...“

„Ano,jsem v pořádku,“ odpověděl mu dřív než ze sebe stačil vypravit to podstatné, „Na to jste se chtěl zeptat, že ano? Mám oteklé nohy, všechno mě bolí, žaludek mám jako na vodě a přeležel jsem si krk, když jsem v noci nemohl pořádně spát, protože mi bylo horko. To je ve zkratce výčet mých momentálních obtíží. Máte nějaký recept, pane léčiteli?“ zeptal se s pozvedlým obočím, spíš pohrdavě, samozřejmě jak jinak.

Zamrkal, pohlédl na Snapea vnitřním zrakem a sjel jím po celé jeho auře. Dítě spočívalo dole mezi boky, klidné a pomalu tepající, kdyby to bylo možné, tak by řekl, že právě spí. Lektvaristova magie byla celistvá, proudimenší la přirozeně a neobvykle intenzivně zejména v oblasti trupu, to sice byla novinka, ale neměl z toho špatný pocit, tak to nejspíš bylo normální. V oblasti krku a také na pravé ruce v zápěstí byly uzlíky magie, značící zánět. Nic, s čím by si neporadil jediným dotekem ruky. Konečně by mohl muži ukázat, jak jeho schopnost funguje a že vůbec funguje, měl z něj totiž celou dobu dojem, že jeho schopnosti považuje za zbytečné a neovládlé. Teď mu mohl dokázat, jak moc se mýlí.

Vztáhl ruku, dokonale ponořen do touhy léčit, a skoro se mu podařilo muže dotknout, kdyby ten v poslední chvíli prudce neuskočil stranou, jako kdyby čekal ránu nebo jinou bolest. To donutilo Harryho zamrkat a vytrhlo ho to ze soustředění.

„Co to děláte, Pottere?“ zasykl Snape, jeho ruka při tom nebezpečně svírala erární hůlku odloženou na katedře. Snad se opravdu nebál od útoku Harryho. Nic takového v poslední době nenaznačil, alespoň neměl dojem že by to udělal. Nejspíš to bylo v tom jeho zákazu dotýkání, který upřímně nechápal. Jistě, nebyli si tak blízcí, jako si byl třeba on s Hermionou, ale pro pána, nikdy nechtěl Snapea objímat nebo s ním ležet v posteli. Chtěl mu nanejvýš tak držet vlasy při zvracení nebo mu pomoct vstát, kdyby to potřeboval. To nepřekračovalo meze slušnosti.

I když možná je překračoval jeho léčitelský dotek. Nejspíš zcela určitě, protože v té situaci a jakmile se dostal do stavu jistého tranzu, prostě nedbal na to, kde se člověka dotkne. S trochou znepokojení si uvědomil, že by klidně Snapeovi sáhl mezi nohy, kdyby získal dojem, že má muž například zánět močového měchýře. Takže pravda, kdyby chtěl něco takového udělat, tak předešlé včasné varování by asi bylo na místě.

„Omlouvám se, jen jsem vám chtěl pomoct s tím krkem a rukou,“ naznačil mírným pohybem ruky k jeho pravému zápěstí. Snape vypadal malinko zmateně, když se na svou ruku podíval, jako kdyby na ní chtěl najít hlubokou řeznou ránu nebo otevřenou zlomeninu.

„Nic s rukou nemám a s krkem pomoc nepotřebuji. Přejde to samo,“ odmítl jeho pomoc, přinejmenším ale stáhl prsty z hůlky.

„To asi ano, ale já bych vám to vyléčil během půl minuty.“

„Najednou můžete,“ odsekl, stále tak tvrdohlavý v tom nenechat si pomoct.

„Tohle je něco jiného. Je to nemoc, zranění, zatím co zvracení a nevolnosti jsou přirozená reakce těla na váš stav. Já přesně nevím, jak to funguje, jen prostě poznám co vyléčit můžu a co ne. Takže kdybych mohl... alespoň vám na ruce ukážu, že to není nic, co bych neovládal nebo čeho byste se měl bát,“ nadhodil, docela dobře si vědom toho, že tohle Snapea donutí k reakci. Stačila jediná hodina s ním k tomu, aby bylo všem jasné, jak moc je lektvarista ješitný člověk. Nikdo mu nesměl říct, že něco nedokáže nebo že se něčeho bojí. Zapůsobilo to i teď.

Přimhouřil oči, chvíli si Harryho prohlížel, než natáhl svou ruku ve skoro blahosklonném gestu nějakého krále nebo dokonce samotného císaře. Uměl tím gesten vyjádřit něco ve smyslu 'ty malý hlupáku, tak si tedy hraj'. Kupodivu se tím muži povedlo opravdu Harryho donutit myslet si, že to nedělá pro něj, ale že je to jenom jakýsi jeho vlastní rozmar, za který by se měl stydět. S takovým přístupem ke svému nadání se opravdu zatím nesetkal. Všichni většinou žasli, i když šlo jen o vyléčení zatrhlé kůžičky na prstě.

Vzal Snapeovu ruku do své. Už před týdnem, když se jí poprvé dotkl, ho překvapilo, jak hrubá je. Tak hrubou a občas i mozolnatou ruku s vystouplými kolouby by spíš čekal u zedníka nebo u bylinkáře, protože Neville měl přesně takové ruce, u lektvaristy ani ne. Sice pracoval rukama, jenže v hlíně ani maltě se nehrabal. Napadlo ho, že když už bude v tom léčení, tak ho zbaví i těch mozolů.

Položil dlaň na zápěstí, vlastně se jí pokusil přikrýt co největší plochu ruky, a mírně se soustředil. Ostře to zabodalo v zápěstí, asi tak, jako když příliš dlouho psal a chytla ho křeč. Jeho ruka mírně zazářila, krátce, ale dýl, než kdyby šlo jen o povrchové zranění, a to bylo vše. Šlo to snadno, jako vždycky, žádná námaha nebo vyčerpání, jen teplý pocit na dlani, jak skrz ní proudila jeho léčitelská moc.

Stáhl ruku zase zpět, ale nepouštěl tu Snapeovu. Držel ji poměrně pevně, prohlížel si svou práci na jeho kůži a pak zvedl oči k jeho obličeji. Vypadal... fascinovaně. To bylo nejlepší slovo vystihující mužův výraz, s jakým shlížel na svou ruku. Ani se jí kvůli svému zaujetí nesnažil odtáhnout pryč. Rysy mu díky jeho fascinaci

změkly. Nebyl krásný, jistěže ne, byl to přeci muž a o tom jiný muž nemohl říct, že je krásný, každopádně to byl ale pěkný pohled. Kdyby takhle lektvarista vypadal běžně, tak by nebyl nejméně oblíbeným učitelem na škole. Asi by si nezískal pověst milovaného učitele, leč by nikdo neuvažoval, ve vší vážnosti, o tom, že ho otráví.

Lektvarista svou ruku stáhl k sobě, přerušil kontakt, a začal si své zápěstí prohlížet a zkoušet, jak se hýbe. Tehdy už neměl ten měkký výraz, vrásky kolem rtů a očí se mu opět prohloubily, stejně jako se mu ve tvářích udělaly hluboké stíny. Opět byl zamračeným profesorem.

„Dokud jste ji nevyléčil, tak jsem ani netušil, že s ní něco mám,“ připustil s neochotou v hlase, „Vypadalo to, že je pro vás snadné určit problém a zbavit se ho bez většího výdeje magie.“

„No ano, u malých zranění určitě, horší je to u větších věcí,“ malinko se zamračil, „Víte, říkám si, je vážně divné, že za mnou lidé nechodí po stovkách, abych je vyléčil. Vědí to všichni, přesto si neřeknou ani o to, abych jim pomohl s pořezaným prstem. To jdou raději na ošetřovnu. Kdybych chtěl vážně každému na hradě pomoct, tak bych ho nejspíš musel nahánět po chodbách.“

„Jistěže za vámi nechodí,“ řekl to, jako kdyby Harry zase neznal něco základního a za to si zasloužil výsměch, „Přijít za léčitelem a požádat ho o vyléčení je ta největší urážka, jaké by se vůči vám mohli dopustit. Pouze léčitel sám má právo rozhodnout, kdo je hoden jeho doteku a kdo nikoliv. V minulosti to kouzelníky i mudly stálo život, pokud se něčeho tak nehorázného dopustili. Ne všichni léčitelé byli tak lajdáčtí při používání své moci jako vy, a rozhodně ne všichni jejich následovníci byli ochotní strpět takovou urážku jejich pána.“

„Neumím si představit, že bych někomu ublížil, jedno, jestli by mě urazil,“ nesouhlasil všeobecně s tím, že by vůbec bylo možné léčitelskou magií někoho zranit. Ta představa v něm uvnitř vzbuzovala nepříjemné chvění a silný odpor.

„To proto, že jste srdcem a duší nebelvír,“ ano, řekl to s dávkou odporu, „Možná nemáte slabost v podobě strachu, za to máte něco stokrát horšího. Milosrdenství. Jste schopní zastavit úder vlastního meče pár milimetrů nad hrdlem úhlavního nepřítele, v minutě mu odpustit všechny křivdy jež se na vás dopustil a nabídnout mu ruku přátelství. To je vlastnost, která vaše plémě kosí po stovkách,“ složil ruce na prsou a pevně semkl rty, „Kdybyste se narodil do hadího hnízda, tak by vám rychle došlo, jak svou moc využít k ovládání druhých. Pochopil byste, že stejně snadno jako dokážete dotekem vyléčit můžete tím samým dotekem i zranit.“

„Nemohu. Umím jenom léčit,“ stále nesouhlasil. Nejenže mu ta představa přišla děsivá, byl si téměř jist že nemá moc ublížit. V tom přeci jeho nadání nespočívalo, bylo tu proto, aby lidem pomáhal, ne aby jim škodil.

„Jak neskutečně se mýlíte, Pottere. Nejspíš vám to na mysli ještě ani nepřišlo, ale vaše moc se dá i obrátit. Ano, je to tak, můžete nemoc nejen vyléčit, stejně tak ji dokážete dotekem na člověka uvrhnout. Copak neznáte legendy o smrtonosné Morganě, která v mládí, dřív než se dala na pokání, chodila od vesnice k vesnici a zůstávali po ní nemocní a umírající?“ tázavě povytáhl obočí.

„Ale ano, znám. Myslel jsem, že je prostě jen proklela nebo otrávila, nikdy mě nenapadlo...,“ odmlčel se. Začalo mu docházet, že by se měl víc zajímat o staré legendy, protože i v těch je mnoho informací. Základy věděl. Mocný Merlin bojující s neméně mocnou Morganou, v mládí považovanou za nejtemnější čarodějku své doby a později pak uctívanou jako velkou léčitelku. Nedávno se dozvěděl, že její první léčitelský čin bylo uzdravení Merlina, když se jí vzdal, což taky považoval za úplně první projev její moci. Do té doby všechny špatné skutky přikládal nesmírně mocné magii, včetně toho, že byla proslavená roznášením morových ran. Teď po Snapeových slovech mu to sice dávalo smysl, přesto stále nevěřil, že on sám by toho byl schopen.

„Proto nechcete, abych na vás sahal? Bojíte se, že obrátím svou moc proti vám..,“ to druhé nebyl ani tak dotaz, jako konstatování.

„Držet si odstup od někoho, kdo vás dokáže zabít dotykem prstů není strach, Pottere, to je racionální obava.“

Něco mu říkalo, že by Snapeovi nevysvětlil, jak moc je taková varianta nemožná. Neudělal by to ani kdyby nebyl lektvarista těhotný, vzhledem k tomu, že to bylo asi tak možné, jako že měsíc spadne z oblohy.

„Jak myslíte, pane. Můžu se vám podívat na ten krk, nebo to považujete za moc nebezpečné?“ zeptal se, ano, se sarkasmem, když ho může běžně používat Snape, tak co by nemohl on.

Chvíli se zdálo, že lektvarista váhá, snad právě kvůli tónu jeho hlasu, pak mirně přikývl a jedním pohybem si odsunul vlasy ze zátylku. Sice by bylo nejlepší, kdyby si i obrátil, aby Harry vůbec viděl, kam sahá, ale alespoň se vůbec nechal ošetřit.

Sáhl dozadu za mužův krk. Narazil na límec zvedající se až k okraji vlasů. Jak mohl někdo nosit něco tak nepohodlné jako vysoké škrobené límce, ještě v několika vrstvách, to nechápal. Nechápal ani důvod. Naštěstí nezáleželo na tom, kolik vrstev látky ho dělí od holé kůže. Položil ruku zhruba tam, kde odhadoval že je největší problém a soustředil se.

V krku mu luplo, dokonale to cítil ostrou bodavou bolest mezi obratli a k tomu ještě strnulost. Stejně tak teplo ve svých dlaních, po kterém následovalo Snapeovo uvolnění. Ruku zase odtáhl a sledoval jak muž hýbá hlavou ze strany na stranu. Dovedl si představit jaké je to úleva zbavit se bolavých svalů na krku, zejména teď, když v jeho vlastních přetrvávalo lehké napětí a vzpomínka na bolest.

„Je to lepší?“ zeptal se a potlačil nutkání protřít si vlastní krk.

„Přijatelné,“ odvětil Snape, „Už vás nebudu potřebovat, takže můžete jít.“

V duchu si to přeložil jako poděkování, Snape tětotiž nikdy nahlas neděkoval, alespoň ho to neviděl dělat upřímně. Občas ano, například s Umbridgeovou mluvil před dvěma roky velice uctivě, děkoval jí a vlídně ji zdravil – na své poměry vlídně, samozřejmě. Až posléze se ukázalo že s ní vlastně až tak dobré vztahy neměl, rozhodně nahlas neprojevoval lítost nad její ztrátou jako někteří žáci jeho koleje.

„Zastavím se zase večer,“ neptal se na povolení, bylo to konstatování a chtěl se obrátit, když mu něco došlo, „Co mám říct Ronovi s Hermionou? Musím si mít výmluvu, proč jsem se tu tak dlouho zdržel.“

„Neumíte si vymyslet jednoduchou lež, Pottere?“ povzdechl si a pohodil hlavou, až se mu prameny vlasů svezly přes tvář, „Řekněte jim, že jsem k vám měl přednášku ohledně nevhodnosti lhaní a o tom, že nemáte údajně ode mě vyřizovat studentům sprosté vzkazy.“

Zamateně zamrkal. Nepamatoval si že by kdy vyřizoval vzkaz, až na... vyprskl smíchy. Crabbe si podle všeho šel stěžovat svému kolejnímu řediteli nebo se ho nedejbože šel zeptat, co tím Snape myslel. Dovedl si Crabbea živě představit, kterak klepá na dveře těhotného lektvaristy zrovna ve chvíli, kdy dotyčný visí přes okraj záchodové mísy a zvrací a následně se nesmírně dobře naladěného muže táže, o že tco po něm chce a proč.

Neubránil se dalšímu záchvatu smíchu.

„Vám opravdu přijde vtipné, když za mnou chodí mí vlastní žáci a ptají se mě, proč po nich chci, aby masturbovali?“ přimhouřil Snape zlobně oči.

Jeho zlost nebyla moc platná, Harry vyprskl smíchy podruhé a musel si zase přitisknout ruku na pusu, jinak by ho venku stojící Ron s Hermionou mohli slyšet a to by vážně nevysvětlil, jaktože se směje při rozhovoru se Snapem. Nedalo se to, slyšet muž pronášet taková slova a tónem. jaký měl...

„Ne, jistěže ne... jenže vy a... pardon...,“ nedokázal přes nezadržitelný záchvat nelogického smíchu cokoliv říct.

„To vás snad tak pobavilo slovo masturbace? Jestli ano, vraťte se do mateřské školky, protože tady zjevně nemáte co dělat. Dospělí inteligentní lidé se nebojí nazývat věci jejich pravými jmény,“ řekl a, světe div se, zdálo se, že je přinemenším lehce pobavený. Možná.

„Ne, tedy ano... když to řeknete vy... ne, jen jsem si představil,“ dlouze se nadechl, aby mohl normálně promluvit, „Jak Crabšenkovi s vážnou tváří říkáte, že jste mu ten vzkaz vážně poslal a dodáváte, že by měl masturbovat za vítězství ve válce. A že.. on by vám věřil a poslechl vás.“

„Nepřijde mi na tom nic zábavného,“ zamručel Snape natolik neútočně, že to mělo jediný účinek; Harry se chechtal dál. Ta představa byla příliš dokonalá, aby se ji jen tak vzdal. Opravdu, už dlouho se tak nezasmál, proto bylo tolik paradoxní, že za jeho výbuch smíchu mohl právě Snape. Vlastně už jen to že mu byl přítomen, se počítalo mezi kuriozity.

„Tak to už by snad stačilo!“ zahřímal Snape po zřejmě hodně dlouhé době podle jeho naštvaného hlasu.

V ten okamžik Harrymu sklaplo. Smích ho přešel v jediné vteřině. Mít co dočinění s naštvaným lektvaristou, ba co víc, s těhotným naštvaným lektvaristou, vážně nechtěl. Už vůbec ho nechtěl skutečně rozlobit. Dokonale se uklidnil před tím, než znovu promluvil.

„Omlouvám se, pane, nemyslel jsem to tak. Můžu už tedy jít?“ naznačil rukou ke dveřím.

„Jistě. Běžte. Nechci vás ani vidět.“

„Uvidíme se večer,“ rouzloučil se, než se obrátil na podpatku a rychle opustil místnost, kdyby třeba Snapea napadlo dát mu za jeho vtipkování trest nebo odebrat body. Vůbec bylo zvláštní, že to neudělal. Nakonec ho snad vážně pobavilo, co Harry říkal, nebo byl prostě mimo z těhotenství. Jedno, co z toho to bylo, smát se s jinak mrzutým lektvaristou vlastně nebylo tak špatné. Nejsilněji si to uvědomil, když za sebou zavřel dveře a zase přišel o ten příjemný pocit tepla.

Kamarádi, stojící opřeni o protější zeď, se ho samozřejmě ptali, co tam tak dloho dělal. Řekl, jak si vystřelil z Crabbea a že se to doneslo Snapeovi. Jak už bylo obvyklé, Ron se smál s ním a pochválil ho za dobrý vtip, Hermiona předstírala rozhořčení, ale koutky ji cukaly v úsměvu.

Vystačil si s tím málem až do večera, zvláště když to řekl ještě pár dalším lidem v Nebelvíru. Rozptýlilo to atmosferu ohledně článku, ať se venku dělo cokoliv, tady v Bradavicích

se všichni cítili bezpečně a věřili si, že i kdyby něco přišlo, tak oni se tomu z hradeb postaví. Proto se smáli. Smál se s nimi, ale jen, dokud si večer nelehl. Pak ho opět přepadl pocit hluboké samoty společně se záchvěvem viny, kdy ho napadlo, že možná, přeci jen mohl těm mrtvým pomoci.

°°0°°

Už chápal, proč studenti tak moc nesnáší školníka, dostat se kolem něj ven z Bradavického hradu byl vážně nadlidský úkol. Nebyl by však tím, kým byl, aby se mu nepovedlo proklouznout ven na nádvoří a zadním východem směrem k lesu. Šel rychle, neměl času nazbyt. Sice nepředpokládal, že by ho někdo v Bradavicích sháněl uprostřed noci, jenže člověk nikdy nemuževědět, jaké nepředvídatelná situace nastane. To by pak musel vysvětlovat, kde byl. Neměl zájem, aby se kdokoliv dozvěděl o jeho noční vycházce a ani o tom, co venku dělá. Získat si naprostou důvěru všech, udržet roli, to bylo hlavní. Takový byl jeho úkol a on se ho zhostil s příkladností jemu vlastní.

Dostal se za hranice školních pozemků, zastavil se a vytáhl z brašny, přehozené přes rameno, křišťálovou kouli velikosti slepičího vejce. Hvězdy se jen občas podívaly skrz mraky, měsíc byl tenký srpečkem, přesto koule jasně odrážela neexistující světlo. Spíš to vypadalo, že to světlo vychází přímo z ní.Podržel ji mezi prsty, hůlkou poklepal na její hladký povrch a zašeptal zaklínadlo. Koule se okamžitě rozzářila ještě intenzivněji, ožila v jeho rukách vlastním životem a zlehka mu vyklouzla z prstů, aby se vznesla na úroveň jeho obličeje. Chvíle se zachvávala, načež se uklidnila a její jas se stal stálým. Spojení bylo navázáno.

„Navázal jsem kontakt s oběma objekty. Zaujal jsem k nim postoje podle rozkazu. Nehrozí vyzrazení mého utajení, dokonce ani Brumbál nemá podezření. Konec hlášení.“

Koule krátce rudě zazářila, než zhasla docela. Chytl ji v pádu do ruky. Nedostal odpověď, ani ji nečekal, spojení bylo jen jednostranné. Obrátil se a rychle zamířil zpátky do hradu, než si někdo všimne, že zmizel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dlouhá autorská poznámka k 2. části:
> 
> Erární hůlky - Řešení nedořešeného kánonu. Hůlky mění v soubojích svou věrnost, ale není přesně stanoveno kdy se to stane a kdy nikoliv. Zřejmě někdy stačí když jeden čaroděj druhého omráčí nebo mu hůlku sebere, jindy musí být čaroděj zabit, aby hůlka změnila majitele, pak ji třeba stačí jenom ukrást či dokonce se dá hůlka nejspíš i zdědit po předkovy. Ani zkušený čaroděj jako Severus přesně nepozná kdy v souboji může o hůlku přijít a kdy ne, nejspíš to závisí na jeho průběhu a na magické síle bojujících čarodějů. Proto by bylo nezodpovědné v hodinách Obrany, kdy žáci zkouší kouzla ve vzájemném souboji, nechat je používat vlastní hůlky. Erární hůlky nikomu nepatří, jsou magicky připoutány k hradu a žáci si je vybírají podle podobnosti s vlastní hůlkou - stejné dřevo, jádro, délka... Smůlu mají ti, jako třeba Harry, co mají zvláštní hůlky, z drahého či vzácného dřeva nebo z neobvyklým jádrem. Holt i Bradavice mají svůj omezený rozpočet a něco si nemohou dovolit.
> 
> Ještě dodám že tento druh výuky, tedy muž proti muži, je na hranici povolenosti. Inspekce z ministerstva (ano, do Bradavic chodí inspekce, je to přeci jen vzdělávací institut) by to nerada viděla u sedmáků a u žáku mladších by byla asi běsná. Jinak v případě praktické výuky i jiných kouzel erární hůlky někteří profesoři taky rozdávají, protože co kdyby se jim tam žáci vzájemně porubali, že ano. :-D (Ona je Obrana o něco dramatičtější předmět než třeba Přeměňování za každých okolností, v poslední době zejména. Aneb, dejte pubreťákům do ruky praky a zaručeně si vzájemně vystřelí oči.) Veškeré právní a finanční následky ze ztráty hůlky některého z žáků by samozřejmě padli na hlavu profesora. Kdyby takového ubohého profesora čirou náhodou rodina žáka žalovala, nejspíš by po zbytek svého života louskal cvrčky a pil vodu z kaluží, protože by se nedoplatil odškodnění. :-D


End file.
